True Crimson Dragon Emperor
by Dragnova
Summary: Hyoudou Issei is no ordinary human! He's a hybrid! Half-Human & Half-Dragon. He has one of The Heavenly Dragon, titled Red Dragon Archfiend, named Nova sealed within him! They said that Dragons attract both allies and enemies! So, who will Hyoudou Issei attracts? VeryStrongIssei!SmartIssei!Non-PervertedIssei!IsseixHarem! THIS STORY CONTAINS ELEMENTS FROM MANY DIFFERENT ANIME
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! It's my first time writing a story! I'm still a newbie here! So Please Look After Me! X3 This is just the first chapter so there will be no fighting. Just a normal beginning. Actions will come later. Please rate, review and tell me if I should continue my story of just stop it. I'm willing to accept any criticism as I am used to it already. XP ****I think I should do this before I start any of my stories... I do not HighSchool DxD or any OTHER Anime Elements.**

(At an Apartment)

*Yawnnnn~* A young man around 17 to 18 years old with slightly spiky hair and brown eyes yawned as if he just woke up from his sleep. He was wearing an opened school uniform which is a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, and a red t-shirt underneath. He wears a pair of matching black pants and a black and red sneakers which goes pretty well with his uniforms. He walks towards a door and stop in front it.

*Knock knock knock*

"Asia, are you awake yet? We're going to be late." He called up a girl's name as he was knocking at the door.

"… Eek!" *THUD* "Issei-san! I'm awake! Please give me a minute!" A reply was given out after cute scream and a sound of someone falling off the bed were heard.

*Chuckle* The boy named Issei chuckled as he can imagined what has happened behind the door.

"Hurry up and come down soon. Breakfast is ready." He said as he walked away from the door without waiting for a reply.

(At the Kitchen)

The young man was sitting in the dining room, waiting for the girl who lives with him to come down. His eyes were closed as if he was meditating. He then opened his eyes when he heard someone running towards the dining room.

*Thud thud thud* "Issei-san, I'm sorry for oversleeping." The girl apologised to Issei as she sat down on the opposite side of the young man.

Standing in front of him was a young girl around 15 to 16 years old with a long blonde hair which flows all the way back to her back, with a split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top and sloping backwards. Same as the brown haired young man, the blonde girl was wearing the same uniform as he is, except, hers was girl's uniform, with a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"It's okay. I know you were too excited about enrolment to the new school." The young man smiled to the blonde girl.

*!?* "… How did you know…?" The blonde girl named Asia asked him timidly while she was blushing.

"Yesterday, you were humming all night long." He told her bluntly in a teasing way.

"I- I-" Asia blushed even further without knowing what to say.

"Hahaha. I just teasing Asia, let's hurry up and eat our breakfast. We don't wanna be late on our first day of school."

"Hai!" Asia replied and started to eat her breakfast. "Issei-san's cooking is so good!" She said it as she was eating her meals happily.

"Thank you for your compliment." Issei replied happily.

(On the way to School)

**{Looks like you're all excited about first day of school huh.}** A male voice was spoken out of nowhere.

"Oh. Morning Nova, didn't you're awake." The young man answered casually.

"Nova-san, Good morning." Asia replied to the voice while walking beside Issei.

**{Yea, I'm awake partner and good morning to you too Asia. I can see that you're very excited about attending to this new school.} **The voice which belongs to Nova spoke again.

"Hehehe." Asia smiled nervously.

**{Just a word of cautions to you guys, I can sense Devils and Fallen Angels in this area. Be aware and don't let your guard down.} **

The brown haired man narrowed his eyes when he heard those warnings and sigh. "Thanks Nova, I smelled and sense them when we first arrived the Kuoh Town. To be honest I'm kinda surprised when I found out that there's devils and fallen angels in this place. I even smelled some devils present in Kuoh Academy"

"Will we be okay?" Asia asked Issei worriedly.

Issei just smiled at her, gently rubbed the top of her head and said, "Don't worry, we'll try to blend in as much as we can and if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll just blow them away."

"Thank you Issei-san. I feel very safe when I'm with Issei-san." Asia replied happily as she enjoys the feeling of Issei's hand rubbing gently on her head.

_**{You can also use my power is you want to partner.}**_ Nova spoke to Issei in his mind.

"_Thanks Nova and I'm sorry I have to ask Asia to seal you up for now."_ He replied back with a slight guilt.

_**{It's alright. I understood that you're just trying to have a normal life. But be careful, we both know that once the seal is off, our cover will be blown and that means we'll attract both allies and enemies.} **_

They stopped at the entrance of the school and Issei said,"2 years of studying in Kuoh Academy. I wonder how many things will happen."

(Inside a Classroom)

A long crimson-red haired young lady who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure is watching at both Issei and Asia. She continued watching them from the class until someone called her.

"Buchou, is everything alright?"

The crimson haired girl turned her head to her side to see a young lady with a buxom figure who seems to be on the same age as her with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

The crimson haired girl then said, "Oh, Akeno. Yes. Everything is alright. It's just... I don't know why... but somehow, they caught my attentions..."

The long black haired girl called Akeno then said in amusement, "Arara, for someone to caught Buchou's attention, they must be very special."

The crimson haired then said with a puzzled face, "Strange... we'll have to keep an eye on them..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! =D I guess there's some explanations needed. I'm actually going on a different path of HighSchool DxD here. Asia is still a human (for now). I changed Ddraig to Nova. Nova is actually the dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's "Red Dragon Archfiend". By the way, Nova (Originally Ddraig) is sealed in Issei's body instead of Boosted Gear. This is because I want the Issei in this story to be able to access the dragon's power fully (Like Naruto and Kurama). Having the dragon in the Boosted Gear will not allow the dragon to fully unleash his power. But don't worry, Issei still has the boosted gear. I'm planning to do Fallen Angels+Kokabiel's Arc first before I went to Riser's Arc because that way, it'll go way smoother for my story and in this story. Sorry for my selfishness but please try to like my story! XP **

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS FROM OTHER ANIMES**

"…" – Talking

{…} – Nova Talking

"…" – _Spoke Telepathically _

'…' – Thoughts

(In the 2nd Year Classroom)

"Hey, have you heard? We're getting two new students today!"

"Really? Who are they?"

"I've heard that it's a guy and a girl. I wonder what they look like"

Gossips can be heard around the classrooms. The noises settled down as students returned to their sits when they saw their teacher walking into their classroom.

"Good morning everyone, I have a good news for you guys. Today, there will be two new students joining this class." The home teacher said that to the whole class with a smile.

"WooHoo~!" "Yaaaa!" *Whistle~~* Cheers and whistles can be heard throughout the class. (But they're mostly from the guys)

"Alright, alright. Calm down boys. Oh, you two can come in now. You don't have to be shy." The teacher said that as he looked towards the front door.

The students then all glued their eyes at the two new students as they entered into the classroom. The one leading the way is none other than a brown haired student while a beautiful blonde haired girl follow behind him nervously.

"Go on, introduce yourself to everyone." The teacher told them with a smile.

"Ahem… Hi everyone, my name is Hyoudou Issei. I'm 17 years old and I love to eat a lot. I hope that we can all get along." Issei smiled as he introduced himself to the whole class without any shyness.

Some of the students, including the teacher chuckled on how Issei introduced himself. Issei then saw some of the girls were whispering to one another while looking at him. But thanks to him being a half-dragon and having a dragon sealed within him, he can easily hear what they're whispering about with his enhanced hearing. He was glad when he found out the girls were actually saying he looks cute and was complementing his muscular body and I inwardly thanked them for complementing them. Issei's right eye twitched slightly when he heard some of the boys were cursing him for getting attentions from the girls and having the girls complementing for both his facial and body figure.

"Asia, it's your turn." Issei said to the girl standing next to him while trying choosing to ignore some death glare.

"Ano… H- Hi everyone, m- my name is Asia Agento. I'm still new h- here… S- So please take care of me!" Asia introduced herself nervously.

The boys in the class blushed when they saw how cute Asia was when she introduced herself. The girls in the class felt disgusted when seeing some of the boys' facial expression were a bit perverted. But they smile warmly at Asia while feeling the needs to protect Asia from the boys later.

The teacher then nodded his head and said, "Alright. Issei you can sit at the empty seat beside the window. Asia can sit beside Issei."

"Alright." "H- Hai" both Issei and Asia reply their home teacher then walked towards their seats.

The class then begins…

(During the Break Time, in 2nd Classroom)

Questions were being bombarded to Asia as she was being surrounded by her new friends.

"Asia-san you're so cute!" one male classmate said.

"Asia-san where are you from?" one of the female classmate asked her.

"Asia-san I like your blonde hair! Is it originally blonde or did you dyed it?" another female classmate complemented Asia's hair.

Issei smiled and chuckled as he saw Asia who is currently sitting beside him to be swarmed by the classmates. Until someone asked one question he shouldn't ask.

"Asia-san where do you currently leave?" one male student asked.

'Crap…' That's all what Issei thought when he heard that question being asked. He started to sweat as he can already predict what will happen next…

"Eto… T- Thank you for your c- complements. I'm came from Europe and t- this is an original colour. I- I umm… I'm currently living with Issei-san" Asia answered all the questions innocently while blushing slightly.

'Yep… she did it… she just pushed the red button…' Issei thought as he was trying to sneak out of the class.

A silence occurs as the students in the class were trying to absorb the last information.

""""EHHHHHHHHHH!?"""" the students were shocked as they finished absorbing the info.

"HYOUDOU!" the male students turned their heads angrily only to find an empty seat next to Asia.

"… …" "Where is HE!?" a shout came out after a short silence.

"Find HIM before the class starts!" another male student shouted out as all the male students in 2nd rush out of their classroom to hunt down the new student.

A question mark just popped out from Asia's head as she asked, "Did Issei-san do something wrong? Why do they looked so angry?"

"Just ignore them Asia-san, they're just jealous of Hyoudou-kun being close to you." One of the female student answer her.

(School Gate Entrance)

School has ended and Issei was just waiting for Asia. He felt exhausted from all the running and hiding from his classmates.

"Give me a break… I'm a new student here, why can't they just get along?" He groaned tiredly as he then leaned against the wall of the school entrance.

Issei widened his eyes as he picked up a foreign smell that is belongs to… well… not human, but a Fallen Angel. He turned his head just to see someone hiding behind a tree. He narrowed his eyes and call out whoever it is hiding behind that tree with his usual tone not wanting to scare.

"You can come out if you want, but I know you're there."

"!?" the figure hiding behind the tree was surprised on how the brown-haired boy was able sense her. 'Impossible!? How in the world did he know I was hiding here!? I thought that he's just a human!?'

The figure cautiously walked out from the tree while doing her best not to blow up her cover. She was a young attractive woman around the same age as Issei with long black hair down to her hips. Her eyes were violet in colour. She was wearing a school uniform, which consisted of dark red jacket with letter "P" embroidered in gold, white underskirt, a red bow and a green skirt with a thin white strip around lower end of it.

'Huh… So she is a Fallen Angel. I wonder what she's doing here. I already had Asia to perform a seal on me to surpress Nova's power. She shouldn't be able to sense it…' Issei thought

He then rose an eye brow and asked her, "Can I help you with anything?"

She looked at Issei and asked him nervously, "H- How did you know I was hiding behind that tree?"

Issei just smiled and answer her with the best lie he can come up with. "Oh, I used to be bullied at school… maybe you can call this instinct or experience?"

"I see…" 'Humm, maybe I was over-thinking' She then decided to proceed with her plans.

"Umm… Y- You're Hyoudou Issei right?" Blushes starting formed on her cheeks, but Issei can tell right away that she was forcing her blush. "P- Please g- go on a d- date with me!" The Fallen Angel said it out loud which surprises some of the Kuoh students as they were reaching or leaving the school gate entrance.

"Look, look, someone is proposing to the new kid!"

"Damn him Hyoudou for being asked by such a beautiful girl!"

"Why does she has to pick him!? I'm sure I'm better than him!"

"I wonder what his answer is."

"""No Issei-san is going to be taken!"""

'Hmm… So that's her game… but does she has to say it out loud? Look at all the attentions she caught!' Issei then answered her immediately with a grin without any second thought. "Sure."

*GA KONGGGGG* The Kuoh students around them just dropped their jaws.

"H- H- He said YES!?" Suddenly one of the male student snaps and shouted at him while pointing at Issei. "DAMN YOU HYOUDOU!" "WHY DO YOU GET THE GOOD THINGS!?" "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'LL BASH THAT SO-CALLED PRETTY FACE OF YOURS!"

The male student has a tall stature and has spiked up red hair. He also has his ears pierced. He is taller than Issei by a head. From what Issei can tell is that he's a delinquent and not someone you wanna mess with… well… if you're just a normal student.

One of the student called out the delinquent's name, "Araya, don't do this!" But the delinquent chose to ignore and charged towards Issei while trying to lend a punch on Issei. The students around them even the disguised Fallen Angel started to panic not wanting Hyoudou Issei to get hurt.

Issei however remained calm and stood there waiting for Araya to charge at him with his eyes closed, and put his right hand into his pocket. This action caused Araya to be angry even further and fail to notice that Issei was twisting his left hand.

Araya threw a straight left puch on to Issei's face only to find out that Issei dodged it with an ease just by tilting his head a bit. Issei stepped forward and positioned himself like he was standing beside Araya. Using his back leg to do a swift swipe at Araya's foot causing the delinquent to lose his balance and thus falling backwards. By following Araya's momentum, Issei face palmed Araya and pushed Araya's head to the ground. *THUD*

Everything happened and ended so quickly with just a sound of something hitting the ground. Everyone, including the Fallen Angel's eyes were wide open because they couldn't believe that the new student just defeated Kuoh's Most Problematic Student!

Issei then said something coolly as he let go of Araya's face, "It is not nice to call a lady a thing, please show some respect Araya-san." Araya snapped out from his rage and unconsciously, his body started to shiver after experiencing the most shocking things happened in his life. He quickly got up and shouted, "I- I- I'm SORRY!" and started to run away.

"""S- So Cool!""" The Kuoh students praised Issei. Though… some of the girls fainted after seeing what their new prince of Kuoh did.

Issei chose to ignore the cheers and walked toward the Fallen Angel who seemed to be stunted from what just happened.

"Hey." *Poke* Issei called her while gently poking her forehead with his index finger.

"Huh?" The Fallen Angel snapped out from her shock and started to shake her head.

"Are you okay? I hope you're not scared from that gorilla. I'm sorry that you have to listen to the rude word he just said to you." Issei gave her a sad smile.

The Fallen Angel blushed and shook her head and spoke. "It's alright. I'm fine."

Issei then looked at her and said teasingly, "By the way, you haven't gave me your name yet. I can't go out with someone without knowing their name."

The Fallen Angel blushed further. "M- My name is Amano Yuuma, please to meet you Issei-kun." She said it with a smile.

Issei then smiled bashfully and said, "Nice to meet you too Yuuma. If it's okay for you, maybe we can have our first date on Sunday"

Yuuma's facial expression brightens as she heard what Issei said and she reply him by nodding her head.

"Then I'll see you on Sunday Yuuma."

"Okay! I'll see you soon Issei-kun!" Yuuma waved at him happily as the distance between them started to increase.

(On the way back Home)

'Now… it's either she is a very good actress or she is really happy when I said we'll meet on Sunday. Though, her second and third blushes were natural and she didn't forced it…' Issei thought about what just happened back there as he was walking back to his apartment.

_**{I believe that she was really excited and her opinion on you may have changed after seeing what you just did.} **_

"_Nova. You think so too?" _Issei asked the dragon mentally and got his reply as the dragon nodded his head. 'But still… I can't let my guards down'

Issei suddenly stopped walking as he trying to remember something… He felt that he had forgot something very important.

**{By the way partner, I've been wanting to ask you something} **"Hm? What is it?"

**{Where is Asia?}** Nova asked "… …"

"Crap! I forgot about Asia!" Issei started to run back to Kuoh Academy as fast as he can while having a dragon laughing at him inside his head.

(At Kuoh Academy)

A long blonde-haired girl was standing at the gate entrance alone with a teary eyes and a pout on her face. The girl then said with a shaky and slightly angry tone "Issei-san…"

**How was it? In my story, both Issei and Asia can already use. The Current Issei had his power suppressed by Asia to avoid being detect by the Supernatural. Seals are needed to be remove if Issei wish to use his powers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hi everyone! I'm sorry, this chapter was supposed to be publish on Thursday… B- But my Internet went DOWN! X( My Stuuupid Modem just does whatever it likes! Always suddenly cutting off the Internet when I was still in the middle of surfing Internet! **

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD AND ELEMENTS WHICH COMES FROM OTHER ANIMES!**

(At Asia's Room)

"I'm sorry for not waiting for you Asia…" Issei who was currently sitting in seiza position apologized to Asia who currently is still having teary eyes, pouting and mad for being forgotten by Issei.

'Even though I know that she is angry, it's still hard for me not to laugh at her current facial expression. I can never get serious if that is her angry face…' Issei thought to himself while habing his hair shadowed over his eyes with his body was shivering, due to him trying to surpress his laughter.

Issei's eyes were filled with hope when Asia started to speak, "I- I will forgive Issei-san if you promise me one thing…"

"What is it?" He asked her quickly without any pause.

"Umm… c- can I s- sleep with Issei-san tonight?" Asia blushed as she spoken out her request.

Issei just sat there with his eyes widened. He then smiled.

"You just want me to spoils you huh." That statement causes Asia's face to redden further.

Issei just stood up and gently pat her head. "Alright, you can sleep with me tonight." He replied her with a smile.

Asia's face brighten as she heard her wish just came true.

(Dinner Time)

Issei was sitting in the dining room with Asia on his opposite side. He figured that he should tell her about what happened at school while he was waiting for her.

Issei then put down his chopsticks and said in a tone with a slight seriousness in it.

"Asia, a Fallen Angel came to the school entrance today. Her alias was Amano Yuuma."

"!?" Asia was shocked when she heard what Issei just said.

"She was in a student disguise. From presence that she has given off, her strength was somewhere around a Mid-Level Fallen Angel."

Asia asked worriedly, "W- What does she want from Issei-san? Is it possible that she know Nova-san living inside you!? I'm sure that the seal is still working. My seal didn't weakened right!?"

**{Don't worry Asia, your seal is just fine, if that Fallen Angel wishes to sense me, she'll need to improve her power to the level of The Leaders of Fallen Angel or above. Maybe then, she can sense me} **Nova said.

After hearing what Nova said, Asia relaxed herself a bit. *Phew~*

"Eh… Asia there is one more thing… She asked me out on a date and I said yes… and we're going out this Sunday"

'Huh!?' Asia widened her eyes and sat straight. "B- b- b- b-!" Asia wanted to say something, well, tried to. But words are not coming out of her mouth. Her eyes were starting to swirl around.

'Crap, she didn't get my points!' Issei hurried and tried to find a way to calm Asia down. "Asia, calm down! We're not actually going out! I just have to find out what she's up to."

(In Isse's Room)

'Good thing the misunderstanding is over.' The young man thought as he was lying on his Queen sized bed placing his hands behind his head while wearing only tank top and shorts to sleep.

'The school was supposed to be Devil's territory, so why didn't they do anything when Yuuma came? Is it because they don't want unnecessary bloodsheds? Maybe she's under Azazel's order?'

Issei snapped out of his deep thoughts when he felt someone scooted closer to him and wrapped her hands around his body.

He looked to see it was Asia in her normal pajamas sleeping soundly with a smile on her face while hugging Issei. "Suu~… Issei… -san…" Asia called out his name as she snuggled closer to the young man's chest.

Issei widened his eyes as he heard his name was being called out and smiled as he watch his cute little sister was sleeping peacefully. Sooner than he thought, Issei fell into his slumber.

(At 2nd Year Classroom)

"Humm~ Humm~ Humm~" Asia was humming happily on her seat as she was taking out her lunch box from her school bag. She's currently sitting with some female classmates and a few male classmates. Initially, she wanted to sit with Issei, but after remembering Issei told her to make some new friends which she did. But feeling a little disappointed not able eat lunch with him.

"Hoh. Asia, you seem to be in a good mood?" a brown haired girl wearing spectacles with her hair being tied in braids hanging on both her shoulders.

"Ah Kiryuu-san. Yes, I'm very happy today." Asia answered her new best friend happily.

"Did something good happen?" Kiryuu asked with a mischievous smile.

Issei who was currently sitting next to Asia, was enjoying drinking his tea made by Asia after finishing his Extra Extra Large Sized Lunchbox. Well, being a dragon means having a big appetite right? He is currently unintentionally half-eavesdropping the girls' gossips. You can't blame him for having a sensitive enhanced hearings. But he doesn't pay much attention on it since it's just girls' talk.

"I don't think I can say it…" Asia looked down as a small smile and a pink blush on her face.

"Aiya. Asia, didn't you know? In Japan, you can't keep secrets from your friends." Kiryuu said that just so Asia can spill the beans.

Both Issei and Asia's eyes widened after hearing that.

The former one thought, 'I don't recall having this stupid rule in Japan. Is she trying to trick Asia?'

The later however… was too innocent. "Eh? Is that true Kiryuu-san?" She looked at other classmates sitting with her. They all nodded their head, hoping for Asia telling them why she's so happy.

Issei started to sweat on his head and continue to drink his tea, doing his best to remain calm. He hoped that it was other things that made Asia this happy and not what had happened last night. He was keeping cool until…

"Ano… well… Issei-san allowed me to sleep with him last night…" Asia said it while placing her hands on her cheek in order to hide her blush.

*Puuuuuuuu~!* "Cough, cough, cough, cough!" Everyone in the classroom turned to see Issei coughing after he spitted his tea.

They got curious on why Issei reacted that way until the answer they received from Asia sank into their mind.

""""EHHHHHHHHHHHH!?""""

The female classmates blushed as glitters started form in their eyes. 'What do they look happy and interested for?' Issei sweatdropped as he saw his female classmates. The males however… were shaking with pure rage and jealousy…

'Not again…' Issei inwardly groaned while trying to catch his breath. "I- I can explain! It's a misunderstanding!" He said in a panic way trying to defend himself.

"Aiya. I didn't know you had it in you Hyoudou-kun." Kiryuu said it with a mischievous smile.

Issei glared at her for adding oil onto the fire. He knew he can't stay there for long and he started to escape from the male students while shouting. "I TOLD YOU IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDINGGGGG~!"

(Somewhere at Kuoh Academy)

'Looks like I manage to shake them off.' Issei looked around as he felt relief when no ones around. He then felt a presence not far from him, 'Devils… Two of them.' Issei then walked towards those devils.

(Outside Occult Research Club)

Issei arrived in front of and old schoolhouse. "Man, the school sure is big, to have another schoolhouse built at here." Issei spoke to himself while wondering. 'Is this the place where they normally gathered?' On the first day of school Issei know there is a total of 12 devils in his school, but he never actually met anyone of them. Out of the twelve, two were on High-Class Level. Not that he's worried, Issei have confidents that he can overpower both high-class easily… if only he's unsealed… At his current level, he'll have to put more effort into it. One High-class Devil is okay for him, but two High-class? He himself is unsure.

*Creeeeakkkkk* Sound of old windows being opened on the 2nd floor, Issei looked up and only found himself feeling astonished when he saw a long crimson-red haired young woman with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure.

'Wow…' That was the only thing that came into his mind when he saw her, and he unconsciously blushed.

"!?" The crimson-haired girl looked down from the window as she noticed that someone was there. Her eyes widened as she found out who it was. 'It's him! One of the new student that caught my attentions' she quickly removed herself from her current positioned.

Issei rose an eyebrow, 'Huh. I didn't know that a devil can be shy. Oh well, at least I get to see her face.' Issei then started to turn around and walk away from the old schoolhouse.

"W- Wait!" A female voice was suddenly called out.

Issei turned only to see the crimson haired girl was at the standing at the opened door panting slightly while one of her hand was on the doorknob.

Issei speed walked to her direction to see if she's okay while remaining alert.

"Can I help you?" Issei asked believing that it's a good start.

The crimson-haired girl then walked towards him slowly. Issei noticed she was being a bit tense as if she doesn't know what she's supposed to do next.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Issei asked her again.

"I- I am Rias Gremory, 3rd Year Student. I am the President of Occult Research Club." Rias started to introduce herself.

'Gremory? One of the remaining 72 Pillars? If I remember correctly, Gremory is one of the high-ranking and famous Devil familles'

"Ah. I'm Hyoudou Issei. 2nd Year Student. It's nice to meet you Gremory-sempai." Issei bowed his head in order to show respect to his senior, even though she's a devil.

Rias chuckled lightly as she sees how Issei introduced himself. She then tried to push her luck further. "You don't have to be so formal. You can just call me Rias if you want. Also, is it okay for me to call you Issei?"

Issei grinned and answer her without thinking, like he always did. "Sure Rias-sempai, it will be an honour."

"Thank you Issei, but just call me Rias." Rias thanked Issei as he just easily made her wish came true and corrected him at the same time.

"Hahaha. I would love to, but I have to stop making all the Kuoh's boys into my enemies. Just having enemies in my class is too much for me to handle." Rias saddened as she heard that which Issei noticed easily. "… Perhaps, if you don't mind… I think I can call you Rias-san?"

Rias's face brightened right away and nodded. "Y- Yes. That is okay for me!"

"Buchou? Why are you rushing out of the clubhouse for?" Another feminine voice was heard

"!?" Both Issei and Rias looked at the old schoolhouse, for the former is to see whose voice was it, while the latter looked back because someone was calling her. Only to see another young lady with a buxom figure who seems to be on the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail with an orange ribbon.

"Ah, Akeno, it's nothing I just came out to have a chat with Issei."

Akeno rose an eyebrow as she walked towards Rias and saw the brown-haired boy. 'This is the boy that Rias said to keep an eye on? Why is he here?'

Akeno greeted Issei with a smile and an elegant bow. "Nice to meet you, I'm Himejima Akeno. 3rd Year Student, Vice-President of the Occult Research Club."

Issei bowed in response and introduced himself again to another of his senior. "I'm Hyoudou Issei, 2nd Year Student. I'm still new here, so please look after me Himejima-sempai."

"Ara ara, such a polite kouhai. You can just call me Akeno. I don't need formalities and is it okay for me to call you Issei-kun?"

"Alright, Akeno-san." Issei said it with a smile after learning the mistake he had made from addressing Rias wrongly. 'I sense both Devil and Fallen Angel power in her… Is she a hybrid like me?'

He then turned his head to see who they are when he smelled two people approaching from behind.

"Buchou, we're back." A gentle voice coming from a handsome young with short blonde hair, grey eyes with a mole under his left eye called out for Rias. Standing next to him was a midget around 15 years old, with white hair and hazel eyes. Her front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulder and several loose bangs going hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She has black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

"Yuuto, Koneko welcome back. Did you guys finished your lunch?" Rias smiled and greeted at them.

"Issei, he's name is Kiba Yuuto, 2nd Year Student like you and she is Toujou Koneko, 1st Year Student. They're the only member of the Occult Research Club."

'These must be her peerage then… Only 4 of them in total?' Issei thought to himself.

Issei smiled at bowed at them and introduced himself again. "Hi, I'm Hyoudou Issei, 2nd Year Student."

Koneko nodded at him while Kiba bowed in respond, smiling charming and said, "It's nice to meet the new prince of Kuoh Academy."

"Hahahaha. Same here. It's nice to meet the original prince of Kuoh. I hate to say this, but that title only caused me troubles so far." Issei laugh and said it while scratching the back of his head.

It seems like he was getting along with them until Koneko decided asked him something which surprises everyone.

"… What are you?"

"!?" Issei widened his eyes when he heard that question.

Rias, Akeno and Kiba gave out a confused expressions. Rias then decided to ask, "What do you mean Koneko?"

"He feels different than the rest of them…" that was all Koneko said.

'By them… did she mean human?' Rias thought.

Rias's facial expression became a bit more serious. "Koneko, what do you mean by feeling diferent?"

"… …" Koneko was silence for a while, until she decided to speak. "Something about him… makes him different than the rest of them… I cannot tell… what it is…" She finished it with a frown.

"So there is something special about him…" Rias spoke to herself while placing her hand under her chin. "Anyway, thank you Koneko. Because of you, we've learned something today." Koneko nodded her head in response.

"Issei-san?" a voice called out which causes everyone to turn at that direction.

"Asia!? What are you doing here!?" Issei asked shockingly. 'Crap! Bad timing!'

"I- I came to see if you're okay or not…" Asia answered without understanding the situation.

"Issei… I'm sorry I have to do this but… Yuuto!" Rias showed a guilty expression for a second before she called Kiba.

At that moment a magical seal formed under Kiba's feet and produced a sword and dash towards Asia in a high speed.

'Crap!' Issei widened his eyes and shouted, "Don't!"

As Kiba ignored Issei's shout and brought his sword down on Asia who shut her eyes tightly after seeing a sword swinging down towards her.

What surprises everyone is that the sword never touch Asia and more surprise when they saw the person stopping Kiba's strike was none other than Issei… with his bare hand!?

"That's enough" Issei frowned and tightened his gripped on the sword, causing it to shatter instantly.

""""!?"""" All 4 Devils widened their eyes and Kiba jumped back instantly when after witnessing his sword being cushed by Issei without making less to no effort.

"Rias-san… that's a bit too much. Don't you think you're over stepping your boundary?" Issei spoke coldly with his irises narrowed and pupils sharpened a bit, releasing a suffocating aura of killing intent which causes everyone to back away a bit and shivered.

"I- Issei-san… its fine… he never have the intention to hurt me… it's alright." Asia said it with teary eyes but continued to smile.

"I- I'm sorry Issei… I just got curious on you…" Rias apologized with a guilty expressions on her face.

"Didn't you know the idiom, curiosity kills the cat?" Issei countered her coldly, which causes Rias to flinch a little.

"I'm terribly sorry…" Rias apologized again while bowing her head down, which surprises her servants but they followed after their master's action and bowed to both Issei and Asia.

"!?"

"P- Please get up! If Asia doesn't mind then it's fine by me! N- Now you made it look like I'm the bad guy here!" Issei stuttered and blushed.

Everyone laughed after seeing how Issei reacted and the atmosphere seems to be much better.

*DING DONG*

"Break time is over. It's nice to finally you two, Issei and… Asia was it?" Rias smiled as she send both of them off. Rias bowed again slightly.

"Y- Yes, you too." Asia bowed to Rias too.

(In the Bathroom)

Issei was currently removing his school uniform in order to take a shower. When the uniforms were removed, He looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He gave a sad smile to himself when he saw the visible seals. There were spiked chains like tattoos were on his neck, hands, feet and chest. One chain was circling around his neck, two were on both his wrists while another two were both on his feet. Lastly, four chains, two on his left shoulder and two on his right shoulder running down and crisscrossed each other forming two large X-shaped on his chest and his back. There were total of 9 spiked chains on his body, which means that 90% of his power were sealed away.

These were the seals that he had asked Asia to suppress his and Nova's power so that most supernatural will not be able to sense him easily. He feels sad whenever he saw those chains, because he knew that he can no longer act freely. That is another curse for being a dragon, because dragons love to seek freedom.

"I- Issei-san?" Issei widened his eyes and turned around forgetting that he was in his birthday suit when he heard Asia's voice.

"A- A- Asia!? W- What are you doing in here!?" Issei blushed heavily when he saw Asia blushing heavily while standing in the bathroom not wearing anything at all.

"Ano… Kiryuu-san told me that people in Japan have to follow a rule that people can bath with one another…"

"… …" 'Damn that perverted glass woman! Always taking advantages on Asia's innocent and giving her the wrong information!' Issei mentally cursed his perverted female classmate.

"A- Asia, I think that rule only applies to people with the same gender… not the opposite…" Issei told Asia nervously while doing his best averting his eyes.

"Huh!? O- Oh… I see…" Asia looked a bit disappointed. But took all her courage and said. "B- But can I still bath with Issei-san? I- I have to pay Issei-san back for causing all the problems in school… I also wish to cheer Issei-san up! I- I noticed Issei-san become sad whenever you see those seals… I- I will do whatever it takes to make Issei-san happy!" Asia boldly spoke out her feelings which pretty much caused Issei to stunt.

"Sigh~" "So you noticed huh…" Issei sighed, gave a sad smile and continued with blushes on his cheeks, "Alright Asia… you can take a bath with me…" "B-But it's just for today only okay!? I don't want people to think that I'm a pervert!" Issei's blush darkened when he finished talking, still not wanting to face Asia.

Asia smiled warmly and said, "I shall make Issei-san happy!"

(In an Abandoned Church)

"Humm, humm, humm~"

A certain fallen angel was humming happily while looking at her closet to see what she should wear on her first date.

"Well, well. Looks like someone's in a good mood." A tall and buxom woman with long hair, navy blue hair that obstructed her right eye and brown eyes teased Yuuma.

"S- Shut up Kalawarner!" Yuuma blushed as she talked back Kalawarner.

"Why are you being so high about going out with a boring human? Not to mention, he's just a brat!?" Another Fallen Angel with a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He's wearing a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"H- He's different than those boring human, Dohnaseek!" Yuuma defended Issei. *mumble* "I think…he's kinda… cool... *mumble* Yuuma mumbled as she was too shy to admit it.

"He's actually kinda cute if you ask me~" Another female Fallen Angel, with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She's wearing a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of black Lolita dress with white frills, a black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks and black shoes. She also has a large black on top of her hair.

The blonde girl spoke again happily, "Raynare, I can be your substitute if you want to~"

"Don't you dare Mittelt!" Yuuma or Raynare scowled at her friend's request.

"Awww~ someone doesn't like her boyfriend being taken away from her~" Mittelt teased Raynare further which causes her to have a dark blush on her cheeks.

Both Dohnaseek and Kalawarner smirked seeing how Mittelt teasing Raynare.

"Geez you guys! I'm just following Azael-sama's order! Keeping an eye on him! That's all!" Raynare protested but he blushes betrayed her.

**Sorry for the delays! XP Stoopid Modem! Am currently working on Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! Well, first of all… I don't like this chapter because I have to use those vulgar words that Freed uses! I hate people who swears! *Sigh* I had a hard time writing this… I felt disgusted when I was writing Freed's part, because I have to step out of my comfort zone. Hope you all enjoys!**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DXD OR OTHER ELEMENTS FROM OTHER ANIMES.**

(On a certain Shopping Street)

It's Sunday. Issei was leaning on a lamppost waiting for his date to arrive. He's currently wearing an opened black leather jacket with red t-shit underneath it. He's wearing matching black trousers and his usual black and red sneakers.

"Issei! I'm sorry for being late!" Issei turned his looked to his right when he heard Yuuma's voice.

"Ah, Yuuma. Good morning. It's okay, I too have just arrived." Issei smiled as he replied back to the Fallen Angel.

"Where are we going today?" Yuuma asked.

"Hehehe, it's a secret~" Issei said it teasingly. "But, I can tell you this, we have to go to someplace else during evening."

"O- Okay…" Raynare rose her eyebrow trying to figure out where Issei will take her.

The date went pretty smoothly, as Issei brought Raynare to shopping malls, amusement park, arcades, café for them to take a break and restaurant to have their lunch. Raynare helped Issei to pick some clothes in a clothing store.

(On a Beach)

Issei and Raynare were currently walking on the beach. The sky started to turn dark as the sun sets. The beach was so quite that you can clearly hear the sound of the wave reaching the shore and retreating back.

"Hmm… This may be the best time" Issei hummed and said it.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Raynare asked and see Issei was trying to dig something out of his pocket.

"Yuuma, please give me your hand." Raynare rose an eyebrow, but she complied.

"!?" Raynare was surprised when she saw Issei was putting a silver coated bracelet onto her.

"There, it's done!" Issei gave Raynare a bashful smile.

Raynare looked at the bracelet that Issei put on her and saw two things dangling on the bracelet. It was a crescent shaped moon and a star.

"I wanted to give this to you at the right time." Issei said while using his index finger to point up at the sky.

"!?" Raynare widened her eyes on what she saw. The clear sky was filled with dozens of stars and the full moon was shining down on them brightly.

"I- It's beautiful…" Raynare barely able spoke out what's on her mind.

"Well, your name means Heaven's Evening Daze right? So I thought it might mean something precious to you. So I brought you here." Issei grinned after saying that.

'T- That's very thoughtful of him…' Raynare started to blush.

But… As they said, good things don't last long. The mood was soon broken by a sudden intrusions.

"Ew, ew, ew! This is so disgusting that it makes me wanna slice you up! How can boss asked me to stalk a shitty brat and a fallen bitch!?"

"!?" Raynare was shocked after hearing that looking around, trying to see who just said that, while Issei remained calm.

"I'm here~ Alo~ Nice to meet you all~" a young man with short white hair and red eyes stood out from a tree behind them as he introduced himself. He was wearing a clerical clothing and have a disturbing smile on his face.

"Hei, hei pretty boy, can I have your girlfriend? She's too good for you! Also, also, she's not someone you know oh~" The insane man said it out loud.

Raynare with a slight fear in her eyes shouted at him, "W- Why are you here!? You're not supposed to be here! Go away! Don't talk nonsense!" Fearing that the insane man will reveal her true identity. She doesn't want be separated from Issei, not after what he did.

"Ara ara? Don't you remember me bitch? What do you mean nonsense? It's me, Freed Zelzan! The most handsome priest in the world! Hei hei hei, shitty brat over there don't you know? That bitch over there…" The guy named Freed keeps talking until…

"Noooooo! Shut Your Mouthhhh!" Raynare shouted at Freed even louder but that only encourages him even more.

"HAHAHAHAHA! SHE'S A FALLEN ANGEL! EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT WAS A LIEEEEEE~" Freed laugh insanely and gave out Raynare's true identity.

Raynare sat on the beach as her legs gave up on her. 'It's… it's all over…' Her eyes were starting to get wet. She hugged herself trying to suppress the urge for crying.

"Are you shocked shitty brat!? Do you wanna run away now!? Do you wanna leave that whore and run away!?" Freed continues to talk vulgarly and crazily.

"I knew she is a Fallen Angel from the beginning."

""!?"" both Raynare and Freed widened their eyes after hearing that statement.

"What!? What did you say shitty brat!? You KNEW that bitch was a Fallen Angel!?" Freed got mad from hearing what Issei said and decide to drew out an exorcist gun and point it at Issie.

"I- Issei? Y- You knew? All… all along?" Raynare asked weakly while tears started to fall out from her eyes.

Issei frowned when he saw Raynare's teary eyes and decided to crouch down in front of Raynare placing his hands on her cheek and rub off her tears.

He then spoke with a gentle voice and a smile, "I'll explain everything to you later. No more crying, please."

"Hei hei hei, what's with the romantic atmosphere!? It makes me wanna puke! Shitty brat, after I kill you, can I have sex with that whore!?" Freed continues to speak vulgarly, not knowing that he's digging his own grave… yet.

Issei turned to face Freed. The current he was furious at Freed. One, he ruined his plan. Two, he's vulgar mouth really pissed him off. Finally, Three, he made a girl cry.

Issei walked slowly towards Freed. The latter not giving the former any chances pulled his trigger.

"Eh? You wanna die that badly you piece of shit!? Then DIE!"

*BANG!*

"Isseiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Raynare shouted at Issei's name while shutting her eyes tightly. She doesn't want to witness Issei dying in front of her.

A silence came after the exorcist gun was fired. Raynare slowly opened her eyes. There was no blood splatter, Issei was still standing in front of her, not a single blood flow down from his body. The only thing that's different is that Issei's posture has changed.

Issei, is currently standing straight with his right hand stretched in front of him with his hand clenched as if it was holding something in front of him.

"Ara? You're still alive?" Freed tilted his head, curiously wondering why Issei is still standing.

"Then, I'll just kill you again!" Freed started to fire his gun continuously at Issei.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Each time Freed fires his gun, Isse's right hand flashed towards another position.

Raynare widened her eyes as she could only watch Issei keeps on changing his hand position. 'Don't tell me he caught those bullets!? How is that even possible!? Normally, one would either evade or just cast a defence spell, but since he's just a human, he can't do the latter one and it's almost impossible for a human to dodge at this distance! Is he really a human!?'

"DIE DIE DIE! Why won't you DIE!?" Freed was getting pissed for seeing Issei still standing alive and healthy in front of him.

*click* *click* *click*

"Looks like you've emptied you're clip." Issei grinned as he saw Freed can no longer fire his gun. He opened his right hand which was perfectly fine, as if nothing ever happened. He lowered his right hand and put them in his pocket.

"Then, it's my turn." Issei grinned further as he lifted up his left hand in finger gun and pointed at Freed.

"Wha…!" Before Freed can say anything further, he was interrupted by Issei who said nothing but one word.

"Bang."

*KABOOOOM~!*

An explosion just happened which threw Freed a couple of metres backwards, sending him flying.

As the smoke was cleared, some fire were still flickering on the beach and Raynare widened her eyes further as she saw the vulgar priest was lying on the floor unconsciously. His attire was tore apart, smokes were coming out of his mouth. Some of his flesh were ripped and blood were coming out.

"I- Is he dead?" Raynare asked with a slight fear in her voice.

Issei turned to face Raynare and answers her honestly and nonchalantly. "Nah, he's alive. There's no reason for me to kill someone like him. It'll be a waste of my time."

Raynare shivered a bit when she heard Issei's statement. 'H- How strong is he!?'

"I know I have some explaining to do but... there's something else I need to do now." Raynare tilted her head, not understanding what Issei meant. Until…

"Rias-san and Akeno-san, I know you're there. Please come down from that tree."

"!?"

"Ara ara. Looks like we've been spotted Buchou." Akeno's voice came from… up the tree?

Rias and Akeno hoped down onto the beach from the tree brunch.

"How did you know that we're up there? Did you sense us?" Rias asked Issei with an amused yet confused expression on her face.

"Nope. I smelled your scent." Issei answered immediately. But that answer caused all the girls, Rias, Akeno and even Raynare to blush.

"S- Scent?" Rias asked again.

"Yea. I remember your scent at the day when we first met."

That answer only caused all of them to blush further more. But Issei was too dense to notice it.

'Is that how he knew I was hiding behind that tree? Did my scent gave out my position?' Raynare was in her own deep thoughts until she realises something. 'Devils!? And Issei is talking to them casually!?' Raynare who just snapped out from her thought was shocked seeing her date talking with her enemies.

Rias narrowed her eyes a little when she saw the Fallen Angel sitting on the beach, which causes the Fallen Angel to flinch and avert her eyes immediately.

"Rias-san, Akeno-san I know that I too have to give some explanations to you all. But, not at here. You seemed to be scaring Yuuma here. I'll tell you all tomorrow at the Occult Research Club. Is that okay?" Issei gave out his ideas after he saw the tention between Devils and Fallen Angels.

Rias thought for a while before accepting Issei's offer. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then Issei. Just be careful on who you're hanging out with okay?" Rias specified what she meant by glaring at Raynare.

"No problem Rias-san, nothing I can't handle here." Issei grinned as he said it.

A crimson-red magic seals started to appear beneath Rias and Akeno. Before they disappear, Issei gave them a good-bye wave which Rias replied with a nod while Akeno waved back.

"So~ When are you gonna get up Yuuma?" Issei asked Raynare teasingly.

Raynare blushed and tried to stand up, but she failed.

"I- I think my legs have fallen asleep…" Raynare said it embarrassingly.

"… …" "Hahahahahaha~" Issei started to laugh out loud.

"I- It's not funny Issei!" Raynare's blush darkened as she was being laughed by Issei.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Issei still trying his best to stop laughing.

"Then how about I give you a lift home?" Issei couched down with his back facing Raynare.

"?" Raynare tilted her head for a second and blushed again when she figured out what Issei meant.

"Y- You mean piggyback ride!?"

"Yea. Of course, or do you prefer Bridal style carry?" Issei teaseh her further.

"N- No! P-P- Piggyback i- is… *mumble* fine…" Raynare have never felt so embarrassed in her life before.

(Outside the Abandon Church)

"This is where you live?" Issei rose an eyebrow and asked Raynare who's currently on his back. He sensed 3 more Fallen Angel when he was on the way to the church.

"Yea." Raynare gave him a short answer.

As Issei opened the church door he was caught off guard when all three Fallen Angel rushed towards him.

"""Raynare!""" Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek screamed out their friend's name.

"Get away from her you brat! What the hell did you do to her!?" Dohnaseek is currently questioning Issei by holding the collar of his leather jackets.

"Raynare! Are you alright!? Are you hurt!? Did that pervert did anything to you!? If he did, tell me! I'll gut hum myself!" Raynare is currently being bombard by the questions from Kalawarner and Mittelt. 'Did Dohnaseek just threatened Issei!?'

"Guys, it's okay. I'm fine. It's just that my legs were asleep and Issei was nice enough to carry me back here." Raynare tried to ease her friend.

"""Really?""" All three of them asked in synchronise way.

"Yea. What? You don't trust me?" Raynare half-opened her eyes.

"Umm… I don't mean to butt in… but, can you please let me down now?" Issei tapped on Dohnaseek's shoulder as the latter realised that the former was held high on air.

"Oh! Sorry about that brat." Dohnaseek quickly let him down, patting away the dust on Isse's shoulder.

"Issei, allow me to introduce them to you, this is Kalawener." The tall and buxom woman waved and him. "This is Mittelt." The girl in Gothic Lotita winked at him, which caused him to have a chill down his spine. "And finally, this is Dohnassek." The man who just lifted Issei up gave Issei a nod.

"It's nice meet you all." Issei bowed as he greeted them to show them that he respect them. "I'm Hyoudou Issei."

"Then, since you're home, I guess I'll take my leave." Issei gave them a wave and started to walk away… if he can that is…

"W- Wait! You said it yourself that you'll explain everything to me!" Raynare spoke out loud while grabbing Issei's jacket to stop him from leaving.

'Crap… and here I thought she might forget about it.' Issei sweat dropped on his head.

"Oh right. I forgot about that. Hehehe..." Issei scratch the back of his head ans forced a smile.

"Don't you even think about leaving this church without explaining everything." Raynare warned him.

'Oops… she saw through that…' Issei sweat dropped again.

"What's happening Raynare?" Kalawarner asked her friend.

"He knew I was a Fallen Angel from the first day we met." Raynare answered Kalawarner's question with her eyes half-closed.

"Alright, alright Yuuma. Calm down, I'll explain it to you." Issei placated Raynare

"Before that, you mind if I call one more person here as well? 'Cause it'll be a lot more easier, if she's here." Issei requested a request.

Raynare looked at the other 3 Fallen Angels wondering what to do at this situation. Kalawarner then spoked.

"It's up to you Raynare, you're the one in charge here."

Raynare then turned towards Issei and gave him a nod.

"Great! Give me a second" Issei smiled and closed his eyes like he's trying to concentrate.

He then shot open his eyes, took a step back and said, "She'll be here within a second."

A bright green seal started to form on the ground in front of him and began to shine brightly causing the Fallen Angels to cover their eyes.

They then widened their eyes when they saw another person, Asia, standing in front of them.

"Wah! This church is beautiful! This is a heaven for me!" Asia's eyes were full with glitters as she looked around the church forgetting the main purpose she was called here. "Issei-san, I'm going to pray to Lord for a while." She said it happily.

"Does she even know that we're Fallen Angels?" Dohnaseek asked Issei and the latter nodded.

"So why isn't she's afraid of who we are?" Kalawarner asked again.

"I told her you guys are nice Fallen Angels." Issei grinned

"What's with her?" Mittelt decided to ask Issei.

Issei showed a sad yet angry expressions when he heard that question. But he answered it while not letting Asia to listen "Oh… She used to be a nun… that is until she was excommunicated… I believe you all know her very well… She has another name called The Holy Priestess."

""""!?""""

"S-S- SHE'S TH- MHHHHHHHMMM!" Mittelt was about to shout out loud until a hand covered her mouth

"Shhhhhhhh! Don't let her hear that!" Issei whispered loudly and looked to see if Asia heard that or not. Issei felt relief when he saw that Asia was still praying in front of altar.

"I heard that she got banished because she has the ability to heal Devils. Is that true?" Kalawarner asked.

"Yea… she has a sacred gear called Twilight Healing… to be more precise, she can heal anyone and any supernatural… But... that day... she didn't knew she was healing a girl... She believe that it was a gift to her by the God." Issei had a sad smile and continue, "Even though they abandoned her… she never stop praying, never stop believing the God… Her belief is very strong…"

"She's a strong girl…" Dohnaseek added. Issei nodded in agreeing.

"Issei, how did you know each other?" Raynare asked him while looking at Asia praying.

"Well, it was about 2 years ago I guess… At that time, I was travelling here and there and I first met her at Rome, she wondering on the street with a luggage at that time. Not knowing where to go." Issei paused for a while to recall back the situation.

"There was something about her that made me wanna help her…"

""""What is it?"""" All four Fallen Angels asked the same thing.

Issei looked at them and spoke, "She has a strong affinity with Dragons. That's what made me feel attracted to her, made me wanna help her."

""""!?"""" All four Fallen Angel were shocked hearing Issei's statement. But his eyes are showed them that he's telling the truth.

"T- That would mean that y- you're a dragon!?" Raynare asked shockingly.

"Issei-san, sorry for taking such a long time." Asia ran towards the group.

"It's okay Asia." Issei smiled at Asia.

"It's nice to meet you everyone. I'm Asia Argento. Please to meet you all." Asia bowed as she introduced herself to them.

The Fallen Angels started to introduce themselves as well

"I'm Raynare."

"My name is Kalawarner."

"You can call me Mittelt~"

"Dohnaseek here"

(In a Dining Room; Still in the Abandoned Church)

Issei is currently sitting on a dining table while Asia was sitting beside him.

On their opposite side, were the four Fallen Angels.

"Alright, ask away. We'll do our best to answer." Issei told them and Asia nodded at them.

"Anything?" Raynare asked. Issei just nodded at her.

"Who or what are you?"

"A hybrid. Half-human and half-dragon."

""""!?""""

"What!? W- Where do you come from!?" Dohnaseek lost his cool.

"Well… I have no idea of where or how I come from… I don't even know if I have a family or not. Basically, I've been wondering around the world since I was young." Issei had a sad expression which caused everyone to feel unease.

"Sorry kid…" Dohnaseek apologised. Issei just shook his head and said, "It's alright."

"What makes you so special that caused Azazel-sama to be so interested in you?" Raynare asked again.

'So Azazel is onto me already huh? Damn that crazy Fallen Angel leader. His obsession in sacred gears research has already lead him to me' Issei went into his deep thoughts

"Issei-san?" Asia looked at Issei worriedly.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Issei just snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sigh…" Issei sighed first and decided to continue, "Do you know what The Longinus are?"

"If you meant the 13 top-tier sacred gears that has enough power to kill Gods, then yes." Dohnaseek answered.

"Then, you know what this is?" Issei put forward his left arm and started to glow red in colour.

**{Dragon Booster}**

A red, claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents, an orange jewel at the top of the palm area and orange inscriptions that covers up his left hand and the majority of his arm.

""""!?""""

"T-T- That's t- the mid-tier Longinus! Boosted Gear! It's also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet!" Raynare was shocked even more after seeing it.

"Yep. Nova, The Red Dragon Emperor is sealed within me." Issei spoked calmly.

"Y-Y- You possessed the power to kill Gods and even Maous!?" Mittelt spoke with a fear in a voice.

"Though, mine is different."

"What do you mean?" Kalawarner questioned Issei.

"While the Vanishing Dragon was sealed into Divine Dividing, Nova was sealed into me. That way, I can tap into Nova's power directly at any time I want."

"But wasn't the Red Dragon Emperor originally sealed in the Boosted Gear?" Raynare asked.

"That's true. But after I did a lot of research about seals I found a way to convert the seal. That's where Asia came in." Issei said that while he put his hand on her head, which made her blush.

"Asia is possess a great talent in magic. So, I've asked her to extract Nova's soul out of the Boosted Gear and place it into me."

"Why?"

"Nova's power was basically restricted when he was placed in the Boosted Gear. If I wish to master his power more quickly, I will have to his host. Directly, not through Boosted Gear." Issei said that with a serious tone as he disabled the Boosted Gear.

"Just an additional for you guys, I can only summon Boosted Gear when at least 4 seals were unsealed." Issei said at as he lifted up his sleeves and show them a spiked chain tattoo.

"Just how strong are you Issei..." Raynare asked as a sweat dripped down from her forehead. But Issei just smiled.

"Anything else?" *Yawnnn~* "It's getting late. We have school tomorrow." Issei yawned and he saw Asia who was sitting beside him is doing her best to stay awake.

'Cute…' Issei thought.

"One last question kid." Dohnaseek spoke seriously… but his perverted face betrayed him. Issei failed to see that as he's too tired to notice anything.

"What is it?"

"Are you a virgin?" Dohnaseek asked seriously.

"… …" Everyone in the dining room started to blush except for Dohnaseek.

"W-W- What do you mean by that!? W- Why would you wanna know!?" Issei blushed heavily after hearing Dohnaseek's question.

"Oh come on kid, you can tell me. Just me. Man to man." Dohnaseek showed his perverted face again.

"I-I-I- " Issei doesn't know what to say at that moment.

""DOHNASEEK!"" Dohnaseek flinched when he heard both Raynare and Kalawarner were giving him death glare.

"Mittelt, please escort our guests back to their home. We have something important to deal with right now." Raynare narrowed her eyes as she saw Dohnaseek started to back away, trying to escape.

"Okay~" Mittelt complied cheerfully and started to push both Issei and Asia out of the dining room.

"Umm… Please forgive me?" Dohnaseek plead as he saw two female Fallen Angels started to walk towards him.

(Outside the Abandon Church)

"You can just stop here Mittelt-san. We can take care of ourselves from here." Asia bowed to thank Mittlelt for escorting out of the church.

"It's nothing~" Mittelt smiled warmly.

"Then, we'll be on our way. See you next time." Issei said as he gave her a wave.

"Come visit us again~! The church will always welcome you guys!" Mittelt said it out happily

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH~! I'M SORRYYYYYYY!" Dohnaseek's scream was then heard even though they're currently outside.

"Ah, they started without me!" Mittelt rushes back quickly.

"Go easy on him!" Issei shouted.

"No promise~~!" Mittelt replied back happily.

"… …" Issei sweat dropped on his head as he heard Mittlet's reply. "Boy he sure is in a big trouble right now."

"I can only hope that Lord can save Dohnaseek-san." Asia said it innocently while praying.

"It's really late Asia, let's just teleport back home."

"Hai." Asia smiled in reply.

Asia walked towards Issei and grab on his leather jacket as he put both his index and middle fingers on his forehead. *Wooosh* within second, with just a sound of a wind, they disappeared without leaving a single trace.


	5. Chapter 5

**FAIR REMINDERS. I REPLACED DDRAIG WITH THE RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND FROM YU-GI-OH 5D'S. I GAVE IT A NAME, NOVA. I REPEAT, WELSH DRAGON TO RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND. DDRAIG TO NOVA. I WAS SUPPOSE TO PUBLISH THIS ON MONDAY, BUT FOR AN UNKNOWN REASON I CAN'T PUBLISH IT. ANYONE WANNA TELL ME WHY? **

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS FROM OTHER ANIMES.**

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

_"… …" – __Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

(Outside Kuoh Academy)

Issei and Asia were walking towards the school gate entrance until the former one saw tow figures standing at the main gate entrance. They were Rias and Akeno.

"Issei, good morning. Good morning to you too Asia." Rias greeted them with smile.

"Good morning Issei-kun and Asia-san." Akeno followed after Rias.

"Ah. Mornin' Rias-san and to you too Akeno-san." Issei smiled back and waved at them at them.

"Good morning to you too Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai." Asia greeted with a bow while smiling.

"Kyaa~! It's Rias-oneesama!"

"Akeno-oneesama is here as well!"

"W- Why is Hyoudou talking with her!?"

"Nooo~! Not Hyoudou!"

"Are they dating each other!? I thought Hyoudou-san already has Asia!?"

"What about the girl talking with Hyoudoou last week!?"

"Don't tell me Hyoudou is a playboy!? T- That has to be it!"

Gossips started to spread around the school entrance. The male Kuoh students started to make up their own story in order to make them feel better.

Issei sweat dropped after hearing those nonsense conclusions made up by the boys.

"So shall we head straight to the old schoolhouse?" Issei asked them while ignoring the rest of the student.

"Yea. Just follow me." Rias answered. Issei nodded at her and then added.

"Asia, you can go on ahead without me if you want."

Asia shooked her head and said, "I will follow Issei-san no matter where you go."

"Alright then. Rias-san, Akeno-san please take the lead." Issei told his seniors.

The four of them then walked towards the Occult Research Club.

(In the Occult Research Club)

*Whistle~* Issei whistled as he enters into the old schoolhouse and saw its interior.

The club room interior is a wood-panelled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle is also there to allow teleportation to and from clients.

Both Kiba and Koneko were already in there, sitting on the couch. They stood up when they saw Rias and Akeno walked in and let their master and Akeno sit on the couch while they stood behind Rias and Akeno.

"First of all. Issei, you knew that we're Devils right?" Rias asked Issei and he nodded.

"So… let me start by reintroducing who I am." Issei continued the conversation.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei. A Hybrid, half-human and half-dragon."

""""!?"""" All four devils widened their eyes.

'Man… this never gets old.' Issei thought after seeing their reactions. 'It's a good thing I didn't ask Asia to put the seal on me just yet…' Issei then decided to went straight to his point.

"I'm also the holder of a Longinus, Boosted Gear." Issei proved his point by bringing out the Boosted Gear.

**{Dragon Booster}**

The red Dragon-like gauntlet formed on Issei's left hand for a moment before he disabled it again.

That statement shocked everyone further because the current Red Dragon Emperor, One of the Heavenly Dragons is sitting in front of them.

"T- Then if you're really the Red Dragon Emperor, what is Asia-san's job?" Rias asked again.

Issei showed them the spiked chain tattoo on his right hand as he rolled up his sleeve.

"This is actually a seal used to suppress both my power and Nova's. I've asked Asia to place it on me. You can say she'es sort of like my limiter."

"Why chose to suppress it? Is it because you can't control it?" Rias asked again

Issei shook his head. "I tried to avoid any attentions, but so far it's not going so well. As you can see, you and Yuuma has already noticed my presence." Issei rubbed the back of his head and gave a forced smile to Rias.

Rias closed her eyes for a moment, took in a deep breath. She then decided to ask Issei a question that would change his life forever.

"I- Issei, w- would you like to join my peerage?" Rias asked him nervously. She feared that Issei would reject her.

Issei stayed quite for a moment and folded his arms to think.

"Sure." He replied it but with a serious expression this time.

"""""!?""""" Everyone was surprised by Issei's reply.

"R- Really!?" Rias shot forward, holding Issei's hand and looked at him happily. Her eyes were glittering.

"Yea." Issei gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Yaaaaaa!" Rias jumped up and down while hugging Issei.

"Ahem…" Akeno coughed to remind Rias her current state.

Rias quickly let go of Issei.

"S- Sorry…" Rias was blushing as she apologized. Issei just chuckled and shook his head showing that he doesn't mind.

"But if you reincarnated as a Devil, it would mean that you will live as my servant." Rias reminded Issei.

"Yea. I know." Issei nodded.

"Issei-san? C-Can I have to become a Devil too?"

Asia's question causes Issei to look at her straight away.

"N- No you can't Asia." He told her while he put both his hands on her shoulders.

"If you become a devil, you can no longer pray to God." Issei told her seriously.

"B- But you're turning into a Devil… I promised I will follow Issei-san forever…" Asia started to have teary eyes.

Issei flinched seeing Asia was about to cry. He gently put his hand on her head and rubbed her head gently.

"I understand. But if you turn into a devil with me, you can no longer pray to God. I can't take something that is so important to you just because of my selfish choice. I'll be very upset if that happened. You know that I do things with reason. So if I choose to be a Devil, I have my own reason. Besides, I want to stop hiding. I want my freedom back. If anyone comes to threaten you or my peaceful life, I'll blow them away. Even if I turn into a Devil, I'm still me right? So please, stop crying." Issei smiled as he told his feelings to Asia.

Asia rubbed of her tears and nodded her head.

Issei turned towards Rias with a serious expression. "What are the options for me to become a Devil?"

Rias took out her chess pieces from her pocket, and in her hand were crimson chess pieces, 1 rook, 1 bishop, 1 knight and 8 pawns.

"These are Evil Pieces. These can help you to be reincarnated as a Devil. Choose your piece Issei."

Issei looked at Rias's hand for a moment.

"Pawn please. All of them."

"!?" Rias rose an eyebrow but complied, putting the rest of her chess pieces back into her pocket and left the 8 pawns on her hand.

"Please stand forward Issei." Rias spoke seriously. Issei followed her order and stood forward.

A crimson demonic-power started to surrounds Rias's body. She then started to chant, "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Hyoudou Issei. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Pawn, be delighted with ypur new life!"

The crimson chess pieces glows and flew into Issei's body.

Rias stops her demonic-power after confirming that all 8 pieces has entered into Issei's body. She then made a sigh.

"Ara ara, Issei-kun must be very strong. Taking all 8 at once. Ufufufu." Akeno praised Issei, while placing her palm on her cheek and laughed.

"A- Amazing… You took in all 8 of them… Issei-kun" Kiba spoke with an amazed expression on his face.

"Amazing…" Koneko said with her eyes widened slightly.

Issei looked at his own body, opened and closed his hands, feeling a new surge of power in him. He has gotten stronger. Now, he's half-devil and half-dragon.

"Issei-san?" Asia called out Issei's name, worried that he's personalities might change as soon as he turned into Devil.

"Humm?" Issei turned and looked at Asia with a smile. "Don't worry Asia, I'm still me." He said that to her while giving her his signature smile.

"Oh, Rias-san. Can Asia join the club too, even though she's not a Devil but she sure knows magic." Issei asked for Rias's permission.

"Humm… Okay. I'll allow it. Welcome to Occult Research Club Asia-san. Can I call you Asia?" Rias welcomed Asia with a warm smile.

"H- Hai. Thank you Rias-sempai." Asia bowed to show her being grateful to Rias.

"Issei." Rias called out Isse's name as her servant started to gather beside her.

"We, the Occult Reseach Club, welcome you as a Devil."

*PA!*

At that moment, bat-like wings sprouted behind everyone's back even Issei's.

*Whistle~* Issei whistled as he looked at his own wings, which causes Rias to giggled a bit. He tried to flap them a few times and succeeded.

"Now Issei, allow me to give you a couple of advice as a fellow Devil." Rias stared to speak with a serious facial expression. Being Devils mean you can't get involved with anything that has to do with the Biblical God, as they can give headaches or other nasty side effects. Devils are also vulnerable to holy objects such as crucifixes, holy water and the Bible. Devils can be killed easily by Holy Swords and Sacred Gears with divine properties. Also, intense light, such as light-based weapons used by Fallen Angels and Angels and the light swords used by priests can deal severe damages or even worse, kill Devils." Rias started to talk like a machine gun.

"Y- Yea. Got it Rias-san" Issei said it as he tries to take in all that information.

"Wrong. You must call me Buchou from now onwards."

"Got it, Buchou." Issei smiled.

"H- Hai Buchou!" Asia followed

"Oh, it's almost time for class." Rias said that as she saw the time.

"Issei, please come back here after class. There's still something we have to discuss. I'll send someone to get you. You can come if you want Asia." Rias told both Issei and Asia as they're exiting the clubroom.

"Got it Buchou~"

"Hai Buchou-san"

(In the 2nd Year Classroom)

While the student were waiting for the teacher to come, the male students were gathering at Issei's table.

"Hyoudou! I heard that you were invited to the Occult Research Club! Is that true!?"

"How did you join!? Tell me your secret!?"

"Damn! Why do you get to be with both Kuoh's Academy's Two Great Ladies!?"

""HYOUDOU! TELL US YOUR SECRETS! DID YOU BLACKMAILED RIAS-SEMPAI AND AKENO-SEMPAI!? THERE'S NO WAY THEY WILL CHOOSE THE LIKES OF YOU!""

Two male student shouted at Issei out loud. One has a bald head while the other is wearing big square glasses.

Issei narrowed his eyes when he saw those two classmates of his.

"I feel offended when being shouted by the two of you, Perverted Duo. Matsuda, Motohama." Issei spoke harshly to those two.

"I also know that you two were the one who spread those stupid rumours about me. I can still tolerate what you did for now. But don't you dare push your luck any further. I'll crush both of you if I want to." Issei sent them a glare after finishing what he has to say.

All the students backed away from Issei a bit, feeling frightened on what Issei had just said. Both Matsuda and Motohama were sweating and shaking heavily. They're uniform got a bit wet from the sweats as if they've just peed on their pants.

"I- Issei-san…"

**_{Calm down partner, calm down…}_**

Hearing both Asia's and Nova's voice, Issei's anger dispersed right away.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it.

"Sorry about that." Issei apologized to everyone for scaring them.

The whole class was silence until the teacher arrived.

(Break Time)

Issei was looking the window while waiting for whoever it was that Buchou will send. He's saving his lunch meal for later.

"Kyaaa~! It's Kiba-kun!"

"Why is he here!?"

"It's the Kuoh's prince!"

The girls screamed as they saw Kiba walked into their classroom. Kiba smiled at the, charmingly and walked towards Issei when he saw him.

"Yo Kiba. So Buchou sent you huh." Issei grinned and gave Kiba a wave.

"Yes, Buchou had asked me to come get you." Kiba replied

The girls however started to fantasize something else.

"Hyoudou-kun x Kiba-kun pair!? Noooo!"

"Nooooo! I can't imagine them being together!"

"M- Maybe its Kiba-kun x Hyoudou-kun!?"

Both Issei and Kiba sweat dropped on his head when he heard that.

"Asia, I'm going. You wanna come?" Issei asked as he turn his head to Asia's direction.

"Hai." Asia stood up and brought her school bag with her.

As they leave the classroom.

"What's is wrong with the people in this school!? Just how wild is their imaginations?" Issei spoke very softly so only he, Asia and Kiba can hear it.

"Hahaha…" Kiba laughed understanding what Issei meant, while Asia tilted her head not understanding.

"I don't understood what Issei-san meant…" Asia spoke innocently.

'She's so innocent…' both Issei and Kiba thought the same thing as they stare at Asia for a while.

Issei put his hand on her head and said, "I'll explain to you next time."

"Promise?" Asia asked with a hope in her face.

"I~ promise." Issei grinned.

(At the Occult Research Club)

"Oh, you're here." Rias greeted when she saw Kiba entered the clubroom with both Issei and Asia. Both Akeno and Koneko were already in the room. The former one was sitting on a couch while the later was sitting on the opposite side with a pile of food in front of her."

"I sorry to call you during the break time. But I still have some questions I need to ask." Rias spoke.

"It's okay- " Issei started to speak but something interrupted his talk.

*GROWLLLLLL~~~!*

Silence took over, for a couple of minutes.

Issei blushed heavily and said, "…While we're having the conversations… y- you don't mind if I eat at here right?"

Rias was covering her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Ara ara. Ufufufufu." Akeno laughed.

"Heh…" Koneko laughed a bit.

Both Asia and Kiba were turning to the other side trying to hide their faces.

**_{Pff! Hahahahahahaha!} _**Nova was laughing heavily in Issei's head.

"Yes. You can eat while we're talking, Issei." Rias finally spoke while wiping the tears on her eyes.

"T- Thank you Buchou…" Issei thanked Rias, still blushing heavily from what just happened.

Issei sat next to Koneko and took out his lunch box from his school bag. Koneko's eyes glued at Issei at that moment... or… his lunch box to be more precise.

Everyone's eyes widened except Asia's as they saw Issei's Extra Extra Large Lunch Box.

'It's big! Wait… how did that fit into his school bag!?' Rias thought.

Issei looked at Rias and spoke, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Oh. Umm, since you already told me that Asia uses magic. So I've been wondering whether you too know how to use magic? Rias asked as she saw Issei was gulping his lunch box vigorously.

*Gulp*

"Haaaaa~" Issei's showed a pleasant expression as he wolfed down half of his meal within a minute he covered up his lunchbox and spoke.

"I do use magic. But mainly elemental type. I use mostly Fire magic and Lightning magic."

"You meant the basic ones?" Rias asked again.

"I won't say basic. I can use different types of fire and lightning."

""""?"""" All four Devils tilted their head not understanding what Issei meant.

Issei then decided to show them and put down his lunch box.

He then brought out his left hand with his palm facing upwards.

"This is the black flame of Shinto God, Amaterasu." A black flame started to came out from his palm.

"This is the Hell-fire from the Greek God, Hades" the black flame then changed in to a blue flame which flickers on his hand.

"This is the flame of a Fire Dragon." The flame changed again into a yellow-orange flame which gave out more heat than the previous ones.

Issei then lifted up his right hand and did the same thing.

"This is the lightning from Shinto God, Susanoo." Black lighting started to spark on his right hand.

"This is the lightning from Greek God, Zeus." The black lightning turned into blue lightning right away.

"This is the lightning from a Lightning Dragon." A yellow lightning sparked on his hand.

Issei closed both his palm after displaying his abilities.

Issei was caught off guard once again when he was tackled by Rias.

"You're amazing Issei! I'm so happy you're in my peerage!" Rias said it happily while hugging Issei even tighter.

Issei however… got his head stuck in Rias's breast.

'B- B- Breast… C- Can't breathe…' One side of Issei started to panic as he was suffocated by Rias while the other side of him was feeling comforted as he was lying on something soft.

"B- Buchou! Please let go of Issei-san!" Asia plead Rias while trying her best to separate Issei from the latter one. But failed.

"Ara ara. Maybe I should join in as well." Akeno stood behind Issei and hugged his back.

Now Issei is trapped between two pair of large breasts.

"Akeno let go of Issei.' Rias narrowed her eyes as she stare at Akeno.

"Ara ara. Why should I Buchou. I'm just giving Issei-kun a reward for being so amazing." Akeno smiled while talking back to Rias.

"My reward is enough already." Rias shot back right away. "Right Issei?" Rias looked down to see the brown-haired boy. But…

"B- Breast…" Issei fainted within the grasp of Rias and Akeno. His eyes were swirling and and there's blood coming out from his nose.

"Issei!" "Issei-kun!" "Issei-san!" Rias, Akeno and Asia were shocked seeing Issei lying on the floor.

Kiba just laughed sheepishly seeing what just happened while Koneko sneakily ate the remaining food in Issei's lunchbox.

(Evening at Occult Research Club)

After Issei woke up, both Rias and Akeno apologized to him for making him fainted but he said that he won't mind it at all.

"Issei, how did you learn those kind of magic? I mean, I can understand learning magic from Dragons but the God and Goddess from Shinto Divisions? The Greek Gods? How?" Rias was puzzled by the fact that Issei was able to wield those magic.

"Well… You can say I asked them nicely so that they are willing to teach me…" Issei said that while scratching his cheek with his index finger and smiled sheepishly.

"But as for the Hell-fire… I ate it… The Greek God, Hades isn't a nice god at all. He challenged me right at the moment when I asked him to teach me Hell-fire." Issei frowned as he recalled what had happened.

""""!?""" All four Devils were shocked again. Issei never cease to amaze them.

"You at his flame!? How!?" Rias asked shockingly.

"Well… Back then, I used all my stamina to claw my way out of the Hell-fire… But I failed. It was then I started to eat his flame… I was hungry." Issei shrugged as he explained the whole thing.

"For someone to survive entering Hell… You really are amazing Issei." Rias muttered.

He was about to continue eating his lunchbox… but there's nothing left in it.

*GaKhong!* Issei's jaw dropped to the floor.

"M- My lunch!?" Issei hold his lunchbox while shaking. He then turned to look at the culprit.

Koneko was using her handkerchief to clean her mouth. She then put her thumbs up and said, "It was delicious…"

"… …" Issei currently lost his words.

Suddenly, Akeno spoke to Rias in a serious tone.

"Buchou, we've received a message from the Arch Duke."

"Arch Duke?" Rias questioned.

Akeno showed a serious expression. "Apparently, a Strayed Devil is on the loose in this town."

Rias frowned upon hearing that.

"Buchou. When you said Strayed Devil, did you mean that they're left their masters?" Issei asked Rias.

Rias nodded her head. "Not just leaving their masters. It also includes those who turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil, but they betrayed or killed its master. They chose to use that power for their own self-interest and cause destruction at different location. They also attack and kill humans. When one is found, the master or other Devils are ordered to eliminate the Stray Devils. That's the law of the Devils."

Issei stood up from his seat, cracked his knuckles and said. "Then let's go hunt some Strayed Devil."

(Outside an Unused Building)

They were teleported from the clubroom. Issei had asked Asia to head back home without him as it was too dangerous for her. He knows that she can use defensive magic, but still… he worries that something might happen to her.

'Huh… So being a devil helps you improve your eyesight during night time huh.' Issei thought to himself as he can see in the dark much clearer than before.

His nose twitched for a while as he smelled something.

""…Smell of blood."" ""!?""

Both Issei and Koneko said it at the same time. They looked at each other. Koneko was covering her nose with her uniform

"Jinx." Issei said it to Koneko.

Koneko narrowed her eyes and walked away.

'Man, she's serious…' Issei thought.

**_{Partner, do you need me at here?} _**Nova asked Issei in his head.

_"__Nah, just a Strayed Devil. It'll be overkill if I use you."_

**_{Then I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow~}_** Nova spoke to him telepathically before he cut off the link.

Issei chuckled as he saw one of the Heavenly Dragon being so lay back.

As they entered into the unused building, Rias spoke to Issei.

"Issei, it's a good opportunity for you to see what a Devils' battle is like. Just for today, concentrate and watch how we fight okay? I'll also explain the traits the servants have."

Issei stood beside Rias and nodded.

"As you wish Buchou."

Something then approached them…

"I smelled something disgusting. But also sweet. Is it sweet? Is it sour?" A low voice which was coming from below the ground.

Rias then said, "Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketake~"

The inhuman abnormal laughter echoes around the Devils.

Suddenly, a topless woman appear from the shadow… but her body was floating.

"Woa~!" Issei quickly covered his eyes thinking that it's rude to stare at a naked lady.

But.

*STEP*

A heavy footstep was heard followed by a gigantic beast body.

The Strayed Devil looked horrible. While the upper body was woman, the lower body was a monster. That monster's size was at least more than 6 metres tall.

'So this is what it's like to be a Strayed Devil…' Issei narrowed his eyes as he looked at the monster standing in front of them.

"Leaving your master and rampaged around as you please definitely lead you to be eliminated. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias spoke loud and clear to the Strayed Devil.

"Cunning little girrrrrrl! I shall rip your body apart and colour it in red like your hairrrrrrr!" The monster shrieked.

Rias just smiled and started to command her servants.

"Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

In that instant Kiba vanished from his position. He sprinted towards the monster. But Issei can see him clearly. 'He's fast… but… not fast enough.' Issei thought.

Rias started to speak, "Yuuto is a Knight. Its trait is speed. Those that become a Knight have their speed increased. Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba was moving here and there dodging the monster's attack. He then stopped suddenly, holding onto a European sword. Taking it out from the scabbard.

He then vanished again, and the next thing you know.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The monster was screaming from the pain. Both its arms were cut off from its torso. Blood were gushing out from the wound.

Koneko then started to walk towards the wounded monster.

"Next is Koneko. She is a Rook. The trait of a Rook is that- "

"Damnnnnn Youuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The lower section of the monster started to open forming a big mouth with big sharp teeth.

*CHOMP*

The monster ate Koneko. But Rias remained calm, so did Issei.

"The trait of a Rook is that it provides absolute strength and high defence. It's impossible to hurt Koneko at that calibre of bite."

The lower mouth of the monster started to open. It was forced opened! Inside that mouth was Koneko with her uniforms a bit ripped off.

"Fly…"

Koneko spoke as she truned around and deliver a punch towards the Strayed Devil's lower section.

*BANG*

The monster flew backwards with the lower section of its mouth and teeth destroyed.

*Whistle~* Issei whistled as he saw the monster was sent flying.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Hai Buchou. Ara ara. What should I do? Ufufufu." Akeno was smilling as she walked towads the monster that was lying on the ground.

Suddenly, one of the Strayed Devil's hand close to Rias and Issei started to move. It was slowly crawling towards Rias without her noticing.

As the hand pounced, Issei noticed it right away.

"Buchou!"

""""!?""" Everyone turned around when they heard Issei shouting at their King.

Issei stood forward guarding Rias. He brought out his left hand just in time to grab the wrist of severed hand.

The severed arm was close in grabbing Rias if it was not prevented by Issei.

Issei narrowed his eyes as he looked at the severed hand.

"Burn…"

Orange-yellow flame burst out from Issei's hand and started to burn the severed hand until only ashes remain. The room temperature spiked up for a while when Issei released his flame of Fire Dragon.

"T- Thank you, Issei." Rias thanked him while giving a disappointed expression. She was mad at herself. How could she let her guard down!?

"Ara ara. It's not nice of you to target our king Devil-chan. You need to be punish." Akeno started to show a S face.

Pale yellow magic circle started as she pointed her hands towards the sky.

*Flash!*

The next instant, the sky sparkled and lightning bolts strike down the monster.

"Gagagagagaaa!"

The monster was being electrified… violently.

'So she uses lightning-based attack like me huh.' Issei thought.

"Akeno is a Queen. She is the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-President of our club who has all the traits of Pawn, Rook, Bishop and Knight."

"Ara ara. You're still very energetic." Akeno licked her lips while still showing S face.

*Flash!*

Another lightning bolt came down and hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Issei shivered slightly as he saw Akeno kept on striking the monster. He even felt a bit sorry for the Strayed Devil… just a bit.

Rias continued, "Akeno excels at attack using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements of lightning, ice and fire. And most of all… She's the Ultimate Sadist."

Issei sweat dropped on his head when he heard that statement from Rias.

"Well, usually she;s very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she's calmed down."

That statement causes Issei to shiver again. 'Scary… …'

"Akeno, that's enough." Rias ordered Akeno and walked towards the monster.

"Ara ara. Is it over already? I'm still not satisfied yet." Akeno smiled and place her hand on her cheek.

Rias then put her hand towards the monster and asked, "Any last words?"

The Strayed Devil just spoke weakly, "J… Just kill me…"

"Very well. Checkmate."

With that reply, a gigantic crimson-black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Rias's palm.

It's so big that it entirely covered the monster's body leaving it without any trace.

'I- Is that the Power of Destruction!?' Issei widened his eyes as he saw that magic.

Rias sighed after confirming that the monster is dead.

"Good work everyone."

And so, for Issei's life as a Devil begins.


	6. Chapter 6

**I UNDERSTAND THAT SOME OF THE READERS WERE DISAPPOINTED WHEN I TURNED ISSEI INTO A DEVIL DRAGON… I JUST THOUGHT IT KINDA FITS HIS DRAGON, RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND… I ALSO NEED HIM TO BE TURNED INTO A DEVIL FOR THE FUTURE STORY… I'M SORRY THAT I'VE LET THOSE READERS DOWN. SORRY…**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS FROM OTHER ANIMES.**

"…" – Talking

{…} – Nova Talking

"…" – _Spoke Telepathically/Mentally_

'…' – Thoughts

It's been more than 2 weeks after the incident of the Strayed Devil. Issei is getting allowing with his fellow devils and his master. He would bring Asia to the church on the weekends when he's free. Raynare and the others were shocked when they found out Issei has reincarnated as a Devil. But Issei told them that he still consider as his friends. It's not like they can kill him anyway. But being a Devil means having a painful sensations whenever you come close to a church, but Issei beared the pain. If it's to make Asia happy, he's willing to do anything. Rias warned him about the Fallen Angels, but he said that they're his friend. He also asked for them to help him take care of Asia as he leaves Asia with them whenever he's busy with his Devil works. He also sort of… threatened them is they dare bring any harm to her, causing them to shiver with fear. But Raynare teased him in return, calling him "Siscon".

Once in a while, He would make extra lunch for Koneko. Since she took a liking on his cooking. Koneko's eyes glittered every time she sees the lunch Issei made for her.

Kiba would join him for lunch during break times and they were swarmed by the girls who were both fan of Issei and Kiba.

Akeno mosly teased Issei. But he's getting along with her. They chat. Though… he still has trouble for getting use to her S side.

Rias started to show a bit of affectionate towards Issei. Wanting to claim Issei as hers only. But he was too dense to notice it. He thought that she was only teasing him. But… Lately, he too started to develop feelings for her as well. But he shook that feeling away and conceal it as he thought that it was impossible for him because he's a servant, and Buchou is his master.

Rias was impressed by Issei's performance on his services. He had formed many contracts for her and all of them returned good feedbacks. But they're mostly rich females. For the teenage girls, they would ask him to be their butler or be their private tutor, because he's very good with his studies. As for the housewives, he would have to cook for them and clean up their houses.

Rias also told Issei to aim to become a top Pawn. That aim causes Issei to be all fired up.

(At the Occult Research Club)

Everyone was gathering in the clubroom as Rias has something to discuss with both Issei and Rias.

"By the way. Issei, Asia, do you know what a familiar is?" Rias decided to ask.

"Familiar? What's that?" Issei rose an eyebrow.

Rias brought out her hand and had her palm faced upwards.

*Poof* A red bat appeared on Rias's hand.

"This is my familiar."

"This one is mine." Akeno spoked

A palm-sized Oni was summoned on the floor and it hoped onto Akeno's shoulder.

"…This is Shiro." Koneko was hugging a white kitten.

"This is mine" Kiba said it as he made a small bird appear on his shoulder.

Rias then decided to explain, "Familiar. An existence which becomes the hand and foot of us Devils. I was also told that they become handy for the devils job. Normally, handing out the leaftlet are the jobs of a familiar-" Rias showed Issei a flyer with a Gremory seal on it. "It was also the job of for newcomer as well."

"Yea, I understand." Issei nodded as he has been passing the flyers everywhere.

"But, since the time you've decided to join us is close to the day when the familiar master is available, I figured why not get you and Asia one."

"Eh? Buchou-san, I can get one too? B- But I'm not a Devil" Asia tilted her head slightly and ask.

Rias shook her head and said, "Its fine Asia. You can still get one even though you're not a devil."

*Knock knock knock*

"!?" Everyone looked towards the clubroom door.

"Devils. 8 of them…" Issei muttered to himself, but Rias heard that.

'His senses sure are sharp' Rias thought while looking at Issei and decided to invite their guest in.

"Come in."

The clubroom door opened.

As Issei has said total of 8 students entered the clubroom. 7 were female students and only 1 is a male student.

"Ah, Sona. It's nice to see you. What brings you here?" Rias greeted a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure. She has a short bob cut black hair and violet eyes. She's dressed in Kuoh Academy uniform.

"It's nice to see you too Rias." The girl called Sona greeted back.

Issei look at Rias and asked.

"Buchou, this is…"

Before Rias could answer, the male student with short blonde hair and grey eyes decided to cut in. He's wearing his school uniform without the blazer and his sleeves were rolled up.

"Rias-sempai, you didn't mention anything about us to him before?"

"It's alright Saji. It's not like we could meet at public places as we like." Sona talked while giving a small smile.

"Issei, this is Sona Sitri. She is another High-class devil like me. She is also the next heiress of Sitri Clan. She is the President of Student Council in this school. She is in 3rd Year Class" Rias introduce Sona to Isse

"So Shitori Souna is just an alias huh." Issei muttered out loudly while placing his hand under his chin, thinking.

"That is correct." Sona answered as she heard that.

"Oh! Sorry, where are my manners. I'm Hyoudou Issei, 2nd Year Student. Pawn of Rias-sama. Please look after me in this school." Issei introduced himself while bowing towards Sona.

"Ano. My name is Asia Argento. I'm same year as Issei-sain. I'm not on Buchou-san's peerage. But I'm following Issei-san. P- Please look after me as well!" Asia introduced herself to Sona and bowed nervously.

Sona bowed slightly at them as well. "Now, Rias. The reason I came here is to introduce our new servant to each other. Looks like you got yourself a well-mannered servant."

Issei scratch the back of his head and smile sheepishly, feeling nervous from being complimented. Rias felt proud as her servant had just been complimented.

"Saji, introduce yourself too." Sona ordered Saji as she looked at him.

"Hai Kaichou. I'm Saji Genshirou. 2nd Year Student. Secretary of Student Council. Pawn of Sona Sitrt." Saji bowed as he introduce himself.

After Saji's introduction, the rest of Sona's peerage started to introduce themselves as well.

Firstly, it was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black that extended all the way to her knees with split bangs. Her glasses were blue in colour and was semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"I'm Shinra Tsubaki. 3rd Year Student. Vice-President of the Student Council. Sona Kaichou's Queen."

Then, a slim girl with long brown hair that ends with two short braids and matching eyes. She wears a blue headband.

"My name is Kusaka Reya. 2nd Year Student. Nice to meet you." She spoke softly and her voice was very gentle.

Next was a young woman with white hairand blue-green eyes.

"I'm Hanakai Momo. 2nd Year Student. I'm Kaichou's Bishop I hope we can get along."

A girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features a swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top.

"Hi~ I'm Kaichou's Knight. My name is Meguri Tomoe. 2nd Year Student. I hope we can all get along~" She spoke cheerfully.

A tall girl with blue shoulder-length hair and matching blue eyes.

"Hello. I'm Yura Tsubasa. Kaichou's Rook. I look forward working with you guys."

Lastly, a short petite girl with twin brown ponytails and green eyes introduced herself.

"My name is Nimura Ruruko. I'm Kaichou's Pawn too. 1st Year Student. Let's get along."

Issei took a step forward and put out his right hand so that he can shake hands with Saji.

"So you're a Pawn too huh. Well, as another fellow male Pawn, it's nice to meet you. I look forward being your new friend." Issei grinned as he said it.

But…

Saji looked away from Issei and folded his hand.

"Hmm! I don't want to get along with the famous Kuoh Academy's playboy. You only tarnish the title of a Pawn."

*SNAP!*

Something inside Issei just snapped and his brown haired shadow over his eyes. He lowered his hand and took a step backward.

"SAJI!" Sona shouted at Saji causing the latter to flinch. "How dare you say that!? Hyoudou-kun is just being nice to you! How dare you embarrassed me like that!?" Sona started to scold Saji.

"I'm very sorry Hyoudou-kun. My pawn is not well disciplined." Sona bowed as she apologise to Issei.

"I- It's okay Sitri-sama. P-P- Please get up." Issei gave a forced smile while asking Sona to lift her head up.

"Saji! Apologise to Hyoudou-kun this instant." Sona ordered.

Saji was reluctant for a while but complied.

"Please forgive me for my rudeness." He then bowed his head.

"… …" Issei was quiet as he doesn't know how to react.

"Saji-san, please get along with me as well." Asia decided to speak trying to reduce the awkwardness in the room.

Saji just shot straight forward holding both Asia's hand shaking them up and down vigorously.

"If it's Asia-san, then let's get along very well!" Saji spoke happily showing a slight perverted expression on his face.

Both Sona and Issei sweat dropped on their head as they witness Saji's expression. Issei's instinct took over and he stepped forward pulling Asia away from Saji, wrapping his right hand around her waist while pointing Saji with his left hand.

"Get away from her you pervert!" Issei shouted at Saji

"P-P- Pervert!? Who's the pervert here playboy!?" Saji countered.

"Ask Sitri-sama. She saw your expression too!" Issei retorted.

Saji started to sweat as he heard that. He turned his head slowly and saw Sona was glaring at him.

"We will discuss this later Saji. Looks like I have some disciplining to do."

"B-B –But Kaichou!" Saji wailed.

Saji send a death glare at Issei and started to challenge him.

"Hey you! Just because you're a Pawn doesn't mean that we're on the same level! I took in 4 pieces of Pawn!" Saji shouted out loud and proudly. "How much did you take!? Huh!? Answer me playboy!"

Sona, including the rest of her peerage face palmed as they saw Saji's action. But she too was curious. Just how many did Hyoudou Issei take?

Issei just looked at Saji. Sweat dropped on his head. He didn't want to embarrass Sitri-sama any further but the dude standing in front of him is just… so stubborn.

**_{Partner, I sensed Vritra sleeping within this boy's body} _**Nova talked in Issei's mind.

_"Vitra? As in one of the Dragon King, Vitra the Prison Dragon?" _Issei inwardly asked Nova and the Dragon nodded to confirm.

'That explains why he took 4 pieces.' Issei reached his conclusions ****

"What? Cat got your tongue playboy!?" Saji pushed further.

"I-I- " Issei didn't really what to say. He turned his head to look at Rias trying to ask help from her. Rias gave him a nod when he looked at her.

*Sigh~* Issei closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and sighed.

"What? Did you admit that you're lower than me?" Saji smugged as he misunderstood Issei's sigh.

Issei's facial expression became serious as he opened his eyes again. His brown eyes were furious. This causes a Saji to have a sudden chill running down his spine.

"I took in all 8 pieces of Pawn." Issei spoke to Saji seriously.

""""""""!?"""""""" Sona and the rest of her peerage widened their eyes after hearing what Issei said.

*GaKhong!*

Saji's mouth dropped to the floor. He also realised that he lose to Issei by a huge margin.

"E-E- Eight!? What are you!?" Saji shouted.

"Rias, what is he?" Sona turned to look at Rias and ask her.

Rias smiled and walk towards Issei and hug him from behind. Issei was shocked at her sudden action, but he started to blush as he felt her breast were pressed onto his back

"He is the Red Dragon Emperor." Rias said that, feeling both proudly and happily.

"!?" Sona was shocked upon hearing that.

"Amazing… to have someone like him in your peerage. You sure are lucky one Rias." Sona spoke while feeling a bit jealous as her bestfriend got someone so powerful in her peerage.

"I know~" Rias gave a warm smile and hug Issei even tighter. Bringing her face close to his.

"Hyoudou-kun, you are lucky to have Rias as your master. Gremory always treated their servant as part of their family." Sona said it to Issei.

Issei nodded his head.

"By the way Rias, why are your familiars out here in the clubroom." Sona asked as she noticed the familiars were wondering around in the clubroom.

"Oh. I was just about to bring Issei and Asia to meet the Familiar Master." Rias answered, still hugging Issei.

"Really? I was about to do the same thing." Sona widened her eyes and confessed.

Rias then frowned. "The only problem is that the Familiar Master will only meet with one peerage. I've been planning this ever since Issei joined the club."

"True… one would have to wait for another month. I don't suppose think that you'll let me meet him first?" Sona asked.

"Then, how about we decide it with a fair game? Winner will gain the right to meet with him." Rias showed a mischievous smile as she let go of Issei.

"Hoh. Is that a challenge Rias?" Sona also showed a mischievous smile.

"You bet it is. Let's settle this through sports as a highschool student." Rias said.

(On Tennis Court)

"Kyaa~ it's Sona Onee-sama!" a female student screamed.

"U- Uwaaaaa! Akeno Onee-sama! You're as beautiful as always!" a male student shouted.

"R- Rias Onee-sama~! Please go out with me~!" Another male student shouted. Did he just confessed?

"Tsubaki-sama~! Kyaaa~!" another female student screamed.

People started to gather around outside tennis court as four most popular girls of Kuoh Academy gathered at there to have a tennis match. Issei is currently covering his ears and grumbling as he keeps on hearing those annoying noises. Asia was standing on his right side, while bothe Kiba and Koneko were standing on his left. They all looked at Issei seeing him in a bad mood.

"Here it goes, Sona." Rias was holding a tennis ball and was ready to serve it.

"Go ahead, Rias." Sona was in her standby mode.

The match started as both sides were furiously trying to take down one another. 10 minutes is passed since the game started and both sides' score were 15-15.

"KAICHOU~! WIN FOR USSSS~!"

The three Occult Research Club Devils and Asia looked up the fence to see Saji sitting on top of the fence waving a big flag. Issei, Kiba and Asia had their sweat dropped on their head, while Koneko was showing a neutral expression.

The match between Rias and Akeno against Sona and Tsubaki was getting more and more intense. Then, Sona decided to change things a bit.

"Take this! Shitori-style spin serve!" Sona shouted and hit the ball with a little demonic-power released on it.

"Naïve! I can just counter it with Gremory-style!" Rias was about to hit the ball until… the ball changed its direction during the last second!?

"15-30!" The score was called out by Kusaka who is the referee.

"!?" Issei widened his eyes and turned to look at both Kiba and Koneko.

"Did she just used demonic power!?"

Kiba sweat dropped on his head and gave a force smile. "So you noticed it too huh."

Koneko's expression remained unchanged. "I think they might be getting a little too fired up…"

"HAHAHA! YOU REALLY ARE AWSOME KAICHOUUUU~!" Saji cheered.

"Ano… what about the student who witnessed it?" Asia asked worriedly.

Suddenly, someone cheered.

"It's a magic ball!"

"That's amazing!"

"Hey, they said that it was magic ball!"

"Amazing!"

"… …" Both Asia and Issei were speechless.

"Kiba smiled sheepishly. "They thought it was a magic ball."

Koneko closed her eyes said a painful fact nonchalantly. "It's a good thing that they are so oblivious."

Rias smirked and declared. "As expected from my rival. But, I shall win this game!"

The heat in the game then increases greatly…

(At the Occult Research Club)

"…In the end, the match didn't end…" Koneko spoke while looking at the torn rackets.

"They've decided to have a team battle instead. Looks like Buchou and Kaichou are discussing what type of sport they had as their match." Kiba spoke.

Rias and Akeno entered the room. Rias then spoke with a confident smile.

"We've decided dodgeball. The match will be on tomorrow night at gym."

(At Issei's apartment)

*Knock knock knock*

"Asia, are you asleep yet?" Issei stood in front of Asia's room.

"Coming Issei-san." Asia opened the door as she replied Issei.

"Hi Issei-san, can I help you with anything?" Asia asked while tilting her head slightly.

"Asia, you know how to sew right?" Issei asked.

"Yes?" Asia answered.

"Good. Because I'm asking you to teach me how to sew." Issei started to tell Asia about his idea as he started to learn.

(Evening at the Gym)

The Occult Research Club members were warming up. Before the match begins. The girls are wearing white t-shirt with navy blue accents with the Kuoh Academy emblem embroidered on the left front with navy blue bloomers, and Kiba was wearing a grey and white tracksuit with black accents. Rias is wearing a pink and white tracksuit black accents. Issei was wearing an opened all-black tracksuit with red accents and his red t-shirt underneath it.

Issei then took out something from his pocket.

"Everyone, can you please come here for a minute?" Issei called out.

As the devils including Asia gathered around him, Issei started to hand them out one for each person or Devil. It was headband with the word Occult Club sewed into it using red string.

"I was hoping that this might lift everyone's spirit up a bit."

"Issei-san made it all overnight!" Asia added.

"Hahaha. Though, it was Asia who taught me how to sew." Issei smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"It's my first time sewing so, that's the best I can do."

Rias shook her head and said. "It was well made Issei. Thank you very much."

"It's amazing Issei-kun." Kiba complimented Issei's headband.

"Well made…" Koneko said and gave a small smile while looking at the headband.

"Ara ara, Issei-kun worked so hard for us. Now we can't lose at all."

Issei quickly rose both his hand up and shook.

"N- No! Buchou and Akeno-san did most of the work! Even Asia, Kiba and Koneko-chan worked harder than me!" Issei said it with a small blush on his face.

Everyone laughed. But Rias noticed something when Issei was shaking his hand. She quickly grabbed onto his hands and took a look at them.

"!?" "Issei! Y- You're hands!?" Rias was shocked upon what she saw.

Issei's hands were full of bandages. Well, mostly his fingers.

He quickly retracted his hands hiding behind his back.

"I- It's nothing! I just clumsily pricked myself when I was making the headbands." Issei smiled at them as it was nothing.

Rias frowned as she heard that. She then showed a very emotional face and walked towards Issei. She hugged him in front of everyone. Everyone including Issei were shock on Rias's action.

"B-B Buchou!? E- Everyone is watching here!" Issei stuttered.

Rias didn't said anything, but she hugged him even tighter as if she doesn't want to let go. Rias then spoke with a very emotional tone.

"Thank you very much, my cute Issei… Please… stay with me forever…" Issei noticed that Rias's voice was a bit wavered.

'Rias… could you be…' Akeno thought as she saw Rias's reaction.

"Of course I will stay by your side Buchou, I am your one and only Pawn after all." Issei said it hoping that it might cheer her up a bit.

Rias was glad but also disappointed when she heard that. She then decided to let Issei go.

"Sorry that we're late."

Everyone look towards the source of that voice.

It was Sona and her peerage.

Rias went back to her usual Buchou-mode and smiled.

"Let's end this once and for all, Sona."

(Evening at Gym; Game Started)

'So all I have to do is to either catch the ball or avoid it and not let it hit me. Hmm, in terms of numbers, we're outnumbered by 3 people. Luckily, one of Sitri-sama's peerage became a referee.' Issei started to analyse the situation he's in while dodging the ball that was sent towards him.

Currently, Tsubasa was holding the ball. She then aimed at Koneko and htrew the ball hard… really hard.

Koneko bend backwards to dodge the ball, but the ball ripped part of her shirt off.

Issei's eyes widened. 'Did she just used her Rook's power!?'

*PitPit!* A whistle was blown.

"Koneko Out." The referee spoke.

"Damn it." Issei muttered.

The game then continues. As Rias and Akeno did most of the attacking. Issei either dodge or pass the ball to either Rias, Akeno or Koneko because he just can't throw the ball at a girl. He doesn't want to be sexist but… he just can't do it. Asia was running and dodging in most of the game. Kiba just threw the ball lightly and miss most of his throws. The simple dodge ball game simply turned into a war zone as both parties were using demonic powers.

"This is will be a last match." The referee called out.

Only Rias, Akeno, Sona, Saji and Issei remained in the final game.

'Damn that Hyoudou. It's because of him that made Kaichou punish me!' Saji was glaring at Issei while holding the ball.

"HEY PLAYBOY! CATCH THIS!" Saji shouted and threw the ball as hard as he could.

*SNAP* Issei's vein popped out from his head as he heard Saji called him.

The ball was flying hard straight towards Issei

"Issei!" ""Issei-kun!"" "Issei-sempai!" "Issei-san!"

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Asia shouted as they saw the ball flying towards Issei at a high speed.

Issei remained at his positioned. His brown hair shadowed over his eyes. He then lift up his right hand as the ball was flying close to him.

*WOOOSH~*

A small gust of wind was felt as Issei stopped Saji's ball.

"!?" Saji was shocked as Issei just caught his ball easily

Issei place the ball on his left hand and threw it hard while shouting, "STOP CALLING ME A PLAYBOY!"

"Khongggg!"

The ball actually hit Saji! But… it hit Saji's… crotch…

'Ouch… That's gonna hurt real bad…' Issei sweat dropped on his head after realising that he had hit Saji's important part…

"M- Man… Down… Medic…" Saji was hands his crotch with both his hand and he said that with a high pitch voice as he falls forward.

"… …S- Saji Out!"

Issei snapped back into the game.

"Buchou! We have the upper hand now!" Issei shouted.

"Good job Issei!" Rias praised her cute servant.

(At the Occult Research Club)

""""""Kanpaiii~!""""""

The current member of Occult Research Club is celebrating for their victory over the Student Council.

"You all did very well in the game. I am proud of you all." Rias praised everyone.

"But it was Issei-kun who helped us won the last match." Kiba spoke.

"No. The one lead us to victory was Buchou." Issei countered Kiba's compliment.

"Ara ara. How modest of you Issei-kun." Akeno teased Issei, smiling at him at the same time.

"Then, let's not waste anymore time. It's time to get you and Asia your familiar." Rias spoke.

"Let us all head to the Forest of Familiar."

**WELL? A BATTLE WILL OCCUR IN THE FOREST OF FAMILIAR! PHENEX ARC IS CLOSING SOON! PLEASE LOOK FORWARD IN READING IT. AND AGAIN… SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING OTHER READERS. X(**


	7. Chapter 7

**FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I ONLY REPLACED DDRAIG. HE JUST LOOKED TOO BORING FOR ME. THAT'S WHY I REPLACED HIM WITH THE RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND. I'M STILL KEEPING VANISHING DRAGON BECAUSE ITS DESIGN IS GOOD. BY THE WAY! THE JEWEL ON THE BOOSTED GEAR IS ORANGE INSTEAD OF GREEN**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS FROM OTHER ANIMES.**

(In the Forest of Familiar)

The member of the Occult Research Club were teleported to an unfamiliar forest through the transport magic circle. Asia had to grab on Isse's sleeve since she is not a Devil.

'This forest sure is thick…' Issei looked around and took in a deep breath.

"Hahhhhhh~" He breath out slowly. The air in the Forest of Familiar calms him a lot.

Suddenly…

"Get Da- Woaaaaaah~!"

A young man wearing rough clothing's was about to introduce himself as he jumped out from the bushes. But failed as Issei's instinct took over and pinned him down on the floor.

"Who are you!?" Issei questioned the suspicious young man.

"Issei, it's okay! He's the one that will help us catch the familiars!" Rias panicked seeing what Issei had done. But she didn't blame him.

"Huh?" Issei rose his eyebrow. "Oh! I'm sorry!" He quickly got up from his position while helping the young man to get up. Patting the dust and dirt off the young man's cloths.

"Hahahahahaha! It's alright young one! You sure have a great reflex!" The young man patted on Issei's shoulder, complimenting him.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training! My aim is to become the Familiar Master!" Satooji introduced himself actively.

Rias decided to speak, "Satooji-san, I've brought the ones I spoke of."

Rias introduced both Issei and Asia to the Familiar Master.

"Hoh! A young man with great reflex and a beautiful blonde girl huh. Alright! Just leave it to me! If it's me, any Familiar in this forest would be 'Get Daze'!"

"Please take care of us Satooji-san" Issei bowed slightly.

"Hahahahaha! I like you young one! Gremory-san taught you well." Satooji praised Issei again.

"Then, what kind of familiar do you want? Strong ones? Fast? Cute? Or the poison ones?"

"Ano, I want a cute one please." Asia spoke sheepishly.

"No problem cute one!" Satooji put his thumb ups saying it happily.

Issei was quite for a while, in his thinking posture with his hand placed on his chin.

"Satooji-san, what's the strongest familiar you have in this forest."

"!?" Satooji widened his eyes.

"That would be one of the Dragon King! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a lengendary dragon! It's said that Tiamat's strength is to be as strong as the level of a Maou! It's also the only female dragon among the Dragon Kings! Even 'til now, no one has ever capture her yet!"

Issei was silence once again thinking.

"What do you think Nova?"

Everyone was surprised as Issei spoke.

**{I think it's a great idea to have her as your familiar… But I'll warn you one thing partner… Tiamat hates me…" **Nova spoke in a level which everyone can hear him.

"I- Issei, is that…" Rias was still shock.

Isseo nodded.

"That's Nova's voice. The Red Dragon Emperor."

"""""!""""" The Devils of Occult Research Club and Satooji were surprised even further.

"Y- Young one! You're the Red Dragon Emperor!?" Satooji was shocked too by the fact. Issei nodded in confirmation.

"By the way Nova, why did she hate you? Did you do something that offended during the past?" Issei went back to question Nova.

**{… …I don't recall… But it must have been something terrible or else she wouldn't be so piss at me…" **Nova spoke.

"Great… now I have to deal with the problem that you did in the past. I know you're a very prideful Dragon, but… Just apologise to her when we go meet her okay?"

**{B-B- But… Fine!} **Nova promised Issei while being mad at him.

"Please show me the way to her Satooji-san." Issei looked at Satooji.

"Huh? You really are going after her? Alright, suit yourself young one." Satooji started to lead the way.

"Wait. Asia, I need you to do it." Issei then turned towards Asia.

"Hai. Issei-san." Asia nodded her head and lifted both her hands up.

"Issei?" Rias and everyone tilted their heads wondering what's going on.

Issei started to take his shirts off and reveal his muscular figure.

The girls blushed seeing his well-built figure. For an unknown reason… Kiba blushed as well.

They then noticed a chain circling around his neck, two were on both his wrists, and four chains, two on his left shoulder and two on his right shoulder running down and crisscrossed each other forming two large X-shaped on his chest and his back. They widened their eyes even more as they saw Issei's body, both back and front were covered with scars. There's wound mark made by slashes, claws and burn marks.

"Undo the four seals." Issei spoke with a serious tone. Ignoring the rest.

Asia closed her eyes and green magic circle started to appear under Issei. The two large X-shaped chains started to glow in green light and they started to fade away from his chest. Asia then opened her eyes.

"It is done. Issei-san."

"Thanks Asia." He gently rubbed Asia's head to thank her and bend down to pick up his shirt and put them back on.

"Now, I'm ready. Let's go Satooji-san." Issei asked the Familiar Master to lead the way. Others followed him with a lot of questions in their mind.

(Outside a Big Cave)

"That's where the Chaos Karma Dragon lives!" Satooji whispered loudly.

They're currently hiding in a bush near the big cave.

"Why are we hiding, Satooji-san?" Issei whispered

"Well… as much as I like to help you… I don't want to die before I reach my aim… Sorry!" Sweat dropped on Satooji's head as he said his true feeling nervously.

"So Issei, what are you gonna do?" Rias who was hiding beside him asked.

Issei stood out from the bush and started to walk towards the cave. He said it without looking back.

"Direct approach."

He stopped at as he had entered the cave.

"Anyone home? I'm looking for the Dragon-King Tiamat!" Issei spoke out loudly in the cave. He knew she was in there already. Her power is so strong that it's easily detectable when they're few metres away from the cave.

**"WHO DARE DISTURB MY SLUMBER!?" **An angry feminine voice came out from the cave. A figure then started to move in the shadow.

"Umm… I am Hyoudou Issei. A hybrid, half-Devil and half-Dragon." Issei bowed to the shadowed figure to show his respect to the Dragon-King.

**"What do you want brat!?" **The shadow figure questioned impatiently.

"I've come to ask you to be my familiar. I wish to settle this peacefully witho- " Before Issei could even finish his words, The Dragon laughed at him.

**"Hahahahahahaha! You asked me to be your familiar!? What makes you think that you're good enough to be my master!?" **Tiamat mocked.

_"Nova, you're move now." _Issei mentally tagged Nova.

**{Umm… Hi there Tiamat…} **Nova spoked.

**"!?" **Tiamat's eyes widened in the shadow. She then saw the brown haired boy's left hand was shining in orange colour.

**"N-N- Nova!? Is that you!?" **Tiamat's voice was filled with both surprises and angers.

**{Y- Yea… How have you been?} **The moment Nova said that, Issei was whipped out of the cave by something big and long. Issei could tell that it was Tiamat's tail.

He regained his footing as he was sent out of the cave and stood in a battle stance.

Tiamat then walked out of her cave with all four of her legs. Her giant bat-like wings were retracted. Her body were light blue in colour, from head to tail. While her eyes were pale gold colour.

**"You dare show yourself at here!? After so long!?"** Tiamat shouted angrily at Issei as he is the current Red Dragon Emperor.

**{W-W- Wait Tiamat! I'm here to apologize! Though… I don't really remember what I did…" **Nova mumbled at the last part, but Tiamat heard it.

Veins popped out of her head and she started to roar at Issei.

**"Don't you dare come apologize to me after it's been so long! And! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE!? NOVAAAAA!"**

'She's pissed…'

Issei started to release his power as Tiamat's power spiked up suddenly.

"Lightning Fire Dragon Mode…" Issei mumbled.

Flames and lightning started to burst out from his body.

**"You sure got guts, I'll give you that brat!" **Tiamat crouch down, getting ready to pounce any time.

**_{Be careful partner, she's the strongest among the Five Great Dragon King.} _**Nova warned Issei, and the latter nodded after hearing that.

The ground around Tiamat started to crack as her light blue aura is getting thicker by minute.

Issei didn't waste his time. He dash forward and he thrust his right fist forward with both lightning and fire coating it as he got close to Tiamat.

"Lighning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

*Baaam!*

The impact of Isse's lighting fire coated fist sent Tiamat to skid a few metre backwards. The smoke rose from Tiamat's face. There's a bruise on her face.

**"That hurts…" **Tiamat said it in a low yet dangerous tone.

'Crap… I think I pissed her off even further…' sweat dropped on his head.

**"NOVAAAA! LOOKS LIKE YOU DIDN'T DISCIPLINE YOUR HOST ENOUGH! DIDN'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO HIT A GIRL!?" **Tiamat's roar was even louder than before.

'You called yourself a girl even though you're a dragon?' Issei tilted his head a bit.

**"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!" **Tiamat went on rampage and pounced at Issei. The ground under Tiamat was destroyed when she pounce.

"!?" 'Crap! She's fast!' Issei lifted his hands up to form a X-defence as he saw Tiamat was lifting her front right leg…or hand? Her huge hand made a direct impact on Issei, and she swatted Issei like a fly. Causing him to fly through the Familiar Forest. A rumble was then heard, if you have enhanced hearing that is.

**"It's not over yet BOY! We're Just Starting!" **Tiamat spread out her wings and with a single thrust, strong gust was created, causing some tree to fall, rocks and boulders created from the destroyed ground were blew away easily. With that single thrust, she's high up in the air flying towards the position where she previously sent Issei to.

"… …" Everyone that was hiding in the bush were speechless.

"The Chaos Karma Dragon has gone on rampage!" Satooji shouted while he's looking at the ground where both Tiamat and Issei previously stood is now destroyed.

"We have to go to the place where Issei is!" Rias shouted and spread out her wings.

"I want to go to… but I can't fly…" Asia had a teary eyes.

"Yuuto, can you carry her?" Rias asked and Kiba just nodded.

"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you Asia." Kiba carried Asia in bridal style.

Everyone then flew towards Issei's postion.

"Hey! Wait for me too!" Satooji shouted and hurried.

(In a Destroyed Section of Familiar Forest)

"Ahhhh…" Issei got up and dusted himself.

"That really hurts…"

He cracked his neck and did a little stretch. His shirts were torn apart. He patted away the dust that was on his pants. He then felt the blood falling down to his cheek from his forehead.

"Pto." Issei spit out the blood in his mouth, and rub off the remaining blood on his mouth.

He looked up to see Tiamat closing in fast.

His appearance started to change a bit. His eye's started to turn from brown to ruby red. His canine got a bit longer and sharper. He then grinned. He then summoned Boosted Gear.

**{Dragon Booster!}**

"Let's try this again…"

**{Boost!}**

Issei release his power again. But this time, instead of building up the magical power in his body, he's releasing it.

"Haaaaaaaa~"

He release his magic even more ignoring that Tiamat is getting really close. The fire and lightning started to gather back, coating his body. The heat of the fire was so intense that the ground stated to dry up. Any trees that was close to Issei, had their leaves turned brown

**"What are you up to Brat!?"** Tiamat shouted feeling that the boy is somewhat different than before.

"Impact of Lightning Fire Dragon!" Issei shouted and shoot himself towards Tiamat in a high speed.

**{Boost!}**

Tiamat who is diving down under great speed has no time to evade Issei.

**"!?"** **"GuHaa…!" **Tiamat coughed in pain as Issei head-butted her in the stomach. She was slow downed by the impact.

"Follow by…" Issei used his instant speed to reposition himself. He's currently above Tiamat. He's currently holding his hand above his head. Great amount fire and lightning magic were charging on his hands. "Lightning Fire Dragon's WarHammer!" He brought down his hands and strike Tiamat.

*THUD!*

The earth shook as Tiamat fell to the ground.

'Did that do it?' Issei still floating on the air looked at Tiamat.

**{Boost!}**

**"Damn you… Nova…" **Tiamat spoke weakly and she gradually rise up. She then thrust her wings and flew up high to the sky. She then released an insane amount of power. She then look down to see Issei remained floating on the air.

**"I shall show you the Power of Chaos Karma Dragon!'' **Tiamat roared again and took in a deep breath, her chest started to expand.

**{Partner! She's gonna use her Breathe Attack!} **Nova shouted.

"!" Issei widened his eyes as he felt the power of Tiamat

"Does she plan to destroy this whole area!?"

**{Boost!}** Issei looked at his Boosted Gear. He gritted his teeth.

"Nova! We're doing it!" Issei shouted. 'I can only hope that 4 Boost and 50% of Nova's power is enough to stop that attack…'

"Synchro!" **{Synchro!}** Both Issei and Nova shouted at the same time.

An enormous amount of red aura started to emit from Issei's body. His appearance changed again. This time, his hair lifts up slightly, turned from brown to red in colour. His irises changed from ruby red to golden yellow and his pupils became sharper, like the eyes of a dragon.

Issei clenched his dragon-like gauntlet and shouted. "Nova! Release everything we've got!"

**{Explosion!}**

The orange jewel on the Boosted Gear glows and as additional surge of power were added onto Issei.

The surrounding air was trembling as Issei's power keeps on rising, almost on par with Tiamat.

**"Take this, Host of Nova! Chaos Roaaaaaaar!" **Tiamat shouted as she shot out her breathe attack. Her breathe was a light blue blast.

Issei inhaled deeply like Tiamat did.

"Red Dragon Emperor's…"

Issei's chest expanded

"Roaaaaaaaaar!"

A huge red energy blast was blasted out from Issei's mouth.

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON~!*

A huge explosions occur as the both red and light blue energy blast.

The force of the explosion was so intense that it send Issei crash landing towards the ground.

"Ouch…" Issei spoke weakly, he's no longer wearing his shirt. He's currently in a large crater which was formed from the explosion.

"I'm stuck… and I'm out of energy…" Issei could barely move his body because he just used up all his energy in stopping that attack. He tried to get himself out of the rubble again. He also realised that he was injured and bleeding.

'Perhaps I've broke a couple of ribs?' "Cough, cough!"

"You really are strong, host of Nova. It's been a long time since someone put up a good fight against me."

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes as he heard Tiamat's calm voice… and did she just praised him. He look around by turning only both his neck and eyes, trying to find where Tiamat is.

His visions were then blocked… b-b- by a pair of large breast…

Issei started to blush as he saw Tiamat's current form. She was no longer in her dragon form. The current her is a late twenty young woman with a buxom figure. She has a long light blue hair reaching all the way down to her thighs and has pale gold. But the only problem is that… s-s- she is not wearing any clothes!

"U- Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Issei screamed and shut his eyes tightly.

Tiamat smirked as she witnessed Issei's reaction.

"What's wrong boy, never seen a naked woman before?" Tiamat grinned as she tease Issei.

"P-P- Please put some clothes on!" Issei begged.

"If you want me to put some clothes on, you will have to give up asking me to be your familiar." Tiamat spoke in a serious tone.

"B- But…" Issei tried to argue, but he can't force someone to become his familiar just because he wants them. Besides, he can't shut his eyes forever.

Issei sighed and made up his mind. He spoke sadly.

"Fine…"

Issei was feeling sad as he was unable to get Tiamat as his familiar. Still stuck in the rubble, he closed his eyes. Waiting for his master and friends to arrive.

*Kissed*

Issei widened his eyes as he felt that someone just kissed him in the forehead. He looked only to find that Tiamat was covering herself with a tattered cloak. She then dragged Issei out of those rubble and sat on a seiza position, placing Issei's head on her lap.

Issei look at Tiamat and raise his eyebrow.

"Why are you still here? You're free to go already."

Tiamat had a pink blush on her cheeks. But her pride took over.

"Hmph. I'm a Dragon King. I can do whatever I want." She then looked away hiding her blushes.

"Issei!"

""Issei-kun!""

"Issei-san!"

"Issei-sempai!"

"Young one!"

Both Issei and Tiamat looked up to see Rias, Akeno, Kiba holding Asia in bridal style, Koneko and Satooji decending into the crater.

""""""!?"""""" Everyone was surprised as they saw Issei is having lap pillow from an unknown woman.

"Issei-san! I will heal you right away!" Asia rushed towards Issei and started to heal Issei with her sacred gear, Twilight Healing.

Rias walked towards them cautiously and asked Issei.

"Issei, who is she?"

"Oh, you mean her?" Issei is eyes pointing at Tiamat as he still can't move his body.

"She's Tiamat."

""""""!?"""""" Everyone was surprised once again learning the fact that Tiamat just transformed into a girl.

Tiamat closed her eyes and thought about something for a moment. She then said something which send everyone to another shock.

"Boy, I will be your familiar."

Issei's eyes widened.

"R-R- Really!?"

Tiamat nodded.

"WoHoooooooooooooooooo~!" Issei cheered.

After having Asia treated all his injuries, Issei stood up weakly and he had Tiamat supported him.

"In the name of Hyoudou Issei! I order you! You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

A red magic circle was formed and Tiamat was standing in the middle of the magic circle. The magic circle then loses its light, meaning that the contract has been formed.

"You really are strong, young one. To have Tiamat as your familiar!" Satooji praised Issei and place his hand on Issei's shoulder.

"By the way Tiamat… why do you hate Nova anyway?" Issei asked as he just remembered. He was curious about their history.

Tiamat blushed heavily when Issei asked her that question.

"… …"

She remain silent while showing a puzzled expressions as she does not whether she should answer it or not.

"I- It's okay if you don't want to answer it. I'm sorry that I might have pushed my luck a bit too far." Issei apologized telling Tiamat to stop forcing herself.

Tiamat sighed and spoke while feeling very embarrassed.

"Nova… *mumble* …promised to me… *mumble* …we will… *mumble* …eggs…"

Even though Tiamat mumbled at mostly but Issei caught all the important words.

"NOVA PROMISED YOU WHAAAAAAAT!?"

Issei mentally glare at his Dragon.

"Nova, you better explain this."

Issei is currently angry at his Dragon for not fulfilling his promise to Tiamat.

**{Wait… So you're hated me just because I couldn't fulfil my promise!?} **Nova countered.

"What do you mean "just because"!?" Tiamat shouted at Nova.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you!?"

**{B- But what can I do!? I've lost my body since a long time ago!?}**

Issei decided to cut in. "You do realise that you two are like a couple having a right now?"

Tiamat looked and blush heavily as she just noticed that others were staring at her while she's arguing with Nova.

"Anyway… Nova, you should apologise to her. If you wanna be a gentledragon, then just admit that you're wrong." Issei said that to his Dragon.

**{B-B- But... Fine… I'm sorry for making you waited this long Tiamat…} **Nova apologised weakly.

"Hmph. Like I care if you apologise anymore. Besides, I'm more interested in your host than you. Issei was it? I shall call you Issei-sama~" Tiamat said that and smiled happily as she walk towards Issei and gave him a hug.

As much shock as he ever was, Issei didn't stop Tiamat for hugging him. She's a Dragon King for goodness sake.

Rias then turned to look at Asia. "All that's left is to find Asia her familiar."

(Back in the forest)

"Look everyone! It's the Sprite Dragon!" Satooji shouted while pointing at mini dragon sitting on a tree branch.

"The Sprite Dragon?"

Satooji nods at Issei's question.

"Yeah, the Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a dragon which uses blue lightning

Apparently, right nown there is a super rare dragon which flew into the depth of this forest. Satooji-san suggested that maybe it would be good to catch that.

"Apparently it's still a baby. If you are going to catch it, now is the time. You would definitely not be able to catch it once it matures. It won't be as strong as Dragon-Kings, but it's placed in the Top-tier classes for dragons." Satooji explained.

A scale which glows in purple-blue…..

A dragon-looking creature which is about the size of an eagle from the human world is resting on a branch.

"Sprite Dragon! That is it!"

Satooji-san was over hyped about it as he confirmed it even further with his binoculars.

"Sprite Dragon. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a purple-blue diamond."

Rias was looking at it as if she was deeply moved.

'So it's also Buchou's first time seeing it huh. It must be very rare.' Issei thought.

But then…

"Kyaa!"

Asia screamed.

A green sticky slime was attacking Asia!

"T-This is!?"

Rias's scream! As the green sticky slime was on her as well!

Issei looked around and he found out that all the girls were being attacked by the green slime.

*SPLASH!* *SPLASH!* *SPLASH!*

The sticky slime is falling from the sky.

'Did it fall from the trees? The slime is moving!?' Issei widened his eyes as he noticed some of it started to move.

"A slime." Kiba said it.

"Is it poisonous!?" Issei asked worriedly. But what happened next completely caught him off guard.

"My c-clothes… are melting!"

Just as Asia screamed, the slime started melting the girl's uniforms!

All of the girl's uniforms melted and their underwear was exposed!

"Uwaaa!" Issei covered his nose and turned around as he feels like he's about to get a nosebleed.

The attacks of the slimes aren't stopping, and it started to melt their underwear as well…

Koneko-chan hit Kiba while hiding her private parts!

"Gufu!"

"…Please don't look, Kiba-sempai."

"Ah, sorry about that Koneko-chan." Kiba who seemed to regain his mind, quickly turned around while rubbing his sore stomach.

Then something which looks like a tentacle appears from the trunk of a tree and it started to wrap around the girls!

"N-noooo!"

Asia screams. The tentacle wrapped around Asia's leg and started to make its way up. It went inside her ripped clothes and started to move. Rias and the other girls are also having their important parts being tangled by the tentacles. Satooji who was having a proper look at them says it while having a nosebleed.

"This one doesn't have a name, and it is a slime which melts clothing. And also just mere tentacles. These guys often work together to attack their prey. Even if they are called monsters, slime only targets the clothes and the tentacles target woman's secretion so they aren't harmful…"

"Isn't there's anything we can do!?" Issei asked worriedly still not daring to look at the girls. "Tiamat?" He turned to look at his familiar who did nothing but just shrugged.

Issei sighed and turned around while still shutting his eyes. He raised his left hand.

Both the slimes and tentacles on Rias and Akeno started burn. Koneko-chan was also started tearing down the tentacles and throwing them as if she sees them as pests when Issei finish burning the slimes on her to ash.

Issei was about to turn and help Asia until…

*Buzz* *Buzz*

Issei looked up and saw that the Sprite Dragon was floating on the air and blue lightning were running through the baby dragon's body.

*ZAP* *ZAP* *ZAP* *ZAP* *ZAP *ZAP* *ZAP*

Without even a single warning, the Sprite Dragon shot out strong electric voltage.

"Sprite Dragon only gives electric damage to those who it acknowledges as its enemies. So it must have thought that the girl isn't its enemy."

Satooji-san who is burnt black beside Issei started to explain. The former one received quite a bit of damage from it. Kiba was also a bit burnt. He's putting on a smile but Issei can sense that he wants to kill that dragon.

When Issei turned to look at Asia, the slime and tentacles which were on Asia had turned to ashes!

"Looks like it eliminated the slimes and tentacles which were attacking Asia. Maybe this dragon is a male. I heard that male dragons will also take a liking to females from other races."

Rias said it while patting the baby dragon's head. The baby dragon sure is honest with his feelings.

"U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?"

Asia decicded to ask as the Sprite Dragon flew into her arms.

"I hear that Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. It seems like it really is attached to that girl." Satooji explains.

'So that means it completely attached itself to Asia. Well, Asia sure does have strong affinity with Dragons. it is normal that she's pure heart… After all, she use to be a nun… ' Issei thought

"I- In the name of Asia Argento, I order you! Y- You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

The green magic sealed formed in front of Asia. The Sprite Dragon was placed in the middle of the circle. The light dies down and the contract is complete.

As soon as the contract is completed, the baby dragon flew to Asia and started to play with her.

"Hahahaha. Rassei-kun, you're ticklimg me."

"Rassei?" Issei asked as he walk towards Asia with Tiamat following beside him.

"Ano… Since he uses lightning and I wanted to use Issei-san's name as well… is that okay?"

"It's fine Asia. Rassei, as a fellow male Dragon. Let's get along!" Issei smiled at the baby dragon and brought out his hand trying to pat it…

"Gaa."

Rassei made a voice.

*Buzz* *Zap*

Rassei shot out electricity again, trying it's best to zap Issei.

Issei however received no damage from it.

Rias looked at Issei with surprise.

"Why didn't you receive any damage at all?"

Issei grinned and said it out proudly.

"Don't forget Buchou, I can even eat both elements of fire and lightning. What Rassei did just now was nothing to me."

(Back at Occult Research Club)

"Alright everyone, let's celebrate for both Issei and Asia for gatting their familiars." Rias clapped her hand together as she spoke.

*Snap*

With a snap of her finger, a big cake popped out from nowhere.

"I personally baked this cake~" Rias said it happily as she started to cut the cake.

"Oh. Buchou, I had to head out for a while. But I'll be back here quickly." Issei said it as he had just remembered something.

"Okay. But please make it quck! I really want you to taste my cake." Rias spoke.

"Alright~" Issei answered as he exited the room.

Outside the old schoolhouse, a red eagle like bird which looked like a Phoenix was watching Rias's every movement.

*Gleeeeam~*

Its eyes shined red in colour for a second.

"Hehehehehehe. Enjoy your life it while you can Rias." A mysterious man sat in a dark room while he's surrounded by 15 women laughed as he was able to see what the bird was watching.

"You know, it's not nice to spy on people." The mysterious man widened his eyes as he heard a young man's voice.

The phoenix like bird quickly extended its wings trying to escape as it was discovered. But a hand caught onto both of its legs.

"Hahahahahaha. Don't even bother trying struggle. It's no use." The bird turn to see the source of that voice.

The man that was preventing the bird from escaping is none other than Issei.

"You really think that I'll let you run away?"

Issei stare at the bird for a while.

The mysterious man had sweat dropped on his head as he felt like Issei was staring at him through his familiar.

Issei suddenly gave a toothy grin showing his sharp canines.

"I think I'll cook you."

The mysterious man started to panic as his familiar is about to become a punk's meal. He quickly call back his familiar, wanting to resummons it in front of him.

This causes the bird to instantly vanish from Issei's grasp.

'A familiar huh… I wonder who was that, controlling the bird like that? But why does it mainly observes Buchou's movement?' Issei narrowed his eyes as he knew something bad is about to happen…

He walk back into the clubroom and joined the party without informing anyone what had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**RISER ARC HAS BEGIN! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYS IT!**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR OTHER ELEMENTS FROM OTHER ANIMES.**

(At the Abandoned Church)

It's been almost a month since he became a Devil. Issei is currently lying down on one of the bench. Asia and Mittelt are playing with Rassie, with Dohnaseek lying on the floor unconscious… He got electrified by Rassei as soon as he tried to touch it. He got burnt black and smokes are rising from his whole body. Raynare and Kalawarner were currently out. Issei shut his eyes as he decided to rest for a while.

"You sure are a strange Devil, Issei-sama. I've never seen a Devil befriend with Fallen Angels before." Tiamat's voice was heard. She said it with an amused tone.

Issei opened his eyes only to see Tiamat's face was close to him.

"Uwaaa~" Issei startled and fell off the bench.

*Thud!*

"Ouch… Tiamat… please don't just come out whenever you feel like it…" Issei plead tiredly, still lying on the floor.

Ever since he got Tiamat as his familiar, his life became more… livelier? Tiamat would appear in front of him, not wearing anything as he's about to take a shower or while he's taking shower. She would sometimes sneak onto his bed while he's asleep. That pretty much shock Issei every single time whenever he wakes up. Occasionally, she would chat with Nova in Issei's head but they mostly ended up arguing with each other. Issei could only sweat drop on his head as he witness his Dragon is arguing with Tiamat in his mind.

"Oh come on Issei-sama, it's not like you can do anything about it." Tiamat started teased Issei as she sits on previous Issei's spot. Her current attires are a blue coloured loose t-shirt and short black jeans.

Issei stood up and dusted himself. 'I really can't do anything about it huh…' He's currently brainstorming, trying to find a way or reason to make Tiamat from teasing him any further in the future.

'…Nope. I got nothing…' He then sighed as he can no longer come out with any solution.

"We're back~ Oh, Issei. You're here."

Issei turned to see Raynare entering the church while Kalawarner is behind her.

Raynare and Kalawarner walked towards him and stopped as they notice someone else is sitting on the bench.

They looked at the young woman for a while. Raynare then decided to ask. "Issei, who is this?"

"Oh. Let me introduce to you all. She is my familiar, Tiamat." Issei smiled as he introduce the Dragon King to the Fallen Angels.

"… …" Silence took over for a minute…

""""Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"""" All the Fallen Angels, including Dohnaseek who just woke up and heard that had their eyes popped out.

"Y-Y-Y-You mean one of the D-D-Dragon King, Chaos Karma Dragon, T-T-Tiamat!? She's your Familiar!?" Raynare stuttered.

"Yep~" Issei smiled wider.

"Nice to meet you all, fellow Fallen Angels." Tiamat greeted nonchalantly.

All the Fallen Angels were shaking heavily at the presence of Chaos Karma Dragon at their base.

Issei turned to look at Tiamat as he remembers something while showing a serious expressions.

"Tiamat, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time."

Tiamat send her attentions towards her master.

"What is it Issei-sama." Her tone became more serious.

"Is possible for a Devil to see at a distance through the eyes of his or her familiars?"

"!?" Tiamat widened her eyes at her master's question and narrow them back as she answer.

"It is possible. Why did you ask, boy?"

Issei look around and decided to tell his familiar.

"We'll talk about this outside the church."

"Raynare, I'll leave Asia to you for a while." Issei added.

"O-Okay…" Raynare agreed.

(Outside the Church)

Issei looked around to see if the coast is clear.

"Last month, after we got back from the Forest of Familiar, Buchou baked us a cake and we celebrated at the clubroom…"

"Okay… that's nice… But how does that line to my question?" Tiamat asked.

"Let me continue, I noticed that there was a red eagle like bird which looked like a phoenix was sitting on a tree branch just outside the clubroom. It's watching Buchou's every movement. I caught it at first, but then it vanished in a burst of flame."

Tiamat folds her hands and frown as she listen to what her master just said.

"I'm also worried about Buchou as well… She's been acting weird lately. She smiled less and space out more while looking out the window in the clubroom. I hate it when a girl is showing a sad face…" Issei muttered out the last part. But Tiamat heard it.

She walk towards Issei and patted on his head, smilimg warmly.

"You're really kind Issei-sama. You show a lot of respect to girls. You also tend to look after people you care about."

Issei blushes as Tiamat praised him while patting his head.

"T-Thanks…"

"By the way, how about we duel again." Tiamat said it with a smirk as the place her hands on her hip.

"I can't. I'm back to using only 10% of my power. I will need Asia unseal them again if I have to duel with you and just so I don't get beaten to pulp. That's just how strong you are. Besides, if we really did duel, this place will be destroy easily." Issei shrugged and said it tiredly.

"True." Tiamat agreed and grin.

"Let's head back in there. Before anyone comes out." Tiamat suggested and Issei nodded in agreement.

(Evening in Issei's Room)

Issei is currently lying his bed. He keeps on thinking about the phoenix familiar.

'Is Buchou being targeted by someone? Normally you can count this as stalking right?'

"!?" Issei widened his eyes as he realised that he made a mistake. He lifted his upper body up and sit on his bad.

"Crap. If what Tiamat said was true… then that means whoever the phoenix's master is… he saw me!?"

Issei cursed himself for not realising it sooner. He sighed and scratch the back of his head.

"For me to make this kind of mistake…"

Suddenly, the floor on Isse's room started to glow. The light forms a circular magic circle and a symbol which is familiar to Issei started to appear.

It's the Gremory Symbol.

The magic circle glow even brighter causing Issei to cover his eyes with his hand. As the light dies down, Issei then removed his hand and his eyes widened as he saw a familiar person standing in front of him.

"Buchou? What are you doing in my room?" Issei raise his eyebrow as he ask his master.

Rias has sad, worried and desperate expressions on her face. She then said something shocking to Issei.

"Please make love to me."

"!?" Issei started to blush heavily.

"W-W-W-What?"

"I want you to take my virginity. Immidiately."

*Choo Choo~!*

Steams were coming out of Issei's ears.

"W-W-W-Why?"

"Hurry. Please, I'll get ready soon." Rias said that as she started to take off her uniform.

"B-But, Buchou! Why!?" Issei is getting really confuse and he started to panic.

"Please Issei. I've thought about all different kind of method. But this is the only way left."

"W-W-What do you mean the only way!? Please stop stripping!" Issei plead. He wanted to escape so badly. But his curiosity made him stayed.

Rias took off her bra, not listening to Issei's pleading. Leaving only her panties, she walked towards him and got onto his bed.

"I thought about asking Yuuto… but I guess he wouldn't do it. He's just a pure knight after all. That's why I came to you…" Rias said that as she close the distance between her and Issei.

"I-I-I can't do it!" Issei was trying his best not to let the blood flow out of his nose. He gave himself a pat to his back for not passing out from seeing his master naked in front of him.

Rias gritted her teeth as she heard that. She became even more desperate and shouted.

"Why!? Aren't I good enough, Issei!?"

"!?" Issei widened his eyes as he saw tears are building up in Rias's eyes. Issei clenched his hands tightly when he saw that.

"No! It's not like that! You're beautiful! You really are! B-But… This isn't right! You are not the Buchou I know! The Buchou I know always smile, always focus in her tasks! What happened to you!? Since last month, you acted weird! You smile less! You space out most of the time! Are you worried about something!?"

Issei said it out loud while he was putting his hands on Rias's shoulders. Rias's eyes widened as she heard what Issei said. Tears then fall from her eyes to her cheek. Issei picked up his blanket and cover Rias up.

"Wait here for a while"

Issei exited his room. He looked around and sighed feeling relief that Asia was still asleep. He then went to the kitchen and made a cup of hot chocolate. He brought it his room. Seeing Rias was still sitting on his bed with his blanket covering her.

"Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better." He gave the hot chocolate to Rias.

"T-Thank you…" Rias blushed as she accepted the beverage.

"It's good." Rias gave a small smile as she took a sip. Issei smiled as he saw Rias smiled a bit.

He then sat on the floor, looking at his master. He chose his words carefully.

"…Buchou…You wanna talk about it? It's okay if you choose not to… I won't force you…"

Rias smiled again and look down slightly. "You really are very kind Issei. I'm sorry for what I did earlier…"

"It's okay…" Issei scratched the back of his head and blush as he remembers what he saw…

Rias then sighed tiredly and decided to speak.

"I'm engaged…"

"!?" Issei widened his eyes. Shock upon hearing that, but remained quiet and listen.

"His name is Riser Phenex…" Rias called her fiancé's name while feeling disgusted as if the name is a taboo to her.

"He is the third son of the Phenex Clan… which was ranked Duke like Gremory Clan… Their clan have inherent powers that are equivalent to the legendary creature, the Immortal Fire Bird, Phoenix…"

"My parents set me and him up as an arranged marriage in order to bring together two clans and to preserve the bloodline of Pure-Blooded Devils…" Rias spoke while showing a sad smile.

'Phenex… A phoenix familiar… He must be the one that's stalking Buchou through his familiar.' Issei deduce.

"I never wanted to marry that man…" Rias started to grip the now emptied cup in her hands tightly. She was gritted her teeth tightly.

"Buchou… why are you so against this marriage? What makes you dislike your fiancé so much?" Issei ask.

"…It's because… I am a Gremory." Rias started to show a sad face.

"Ever since I was born, I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory… that name follows me wheneve" I go…"

'I see… so Buchou has this burden on her back all this time…" Issei close his eyes as he listened.

"Everyone in the Devils' Society look at me as Rias from the Gremory… not as Rias. That's why I came to human world… because everyone sees me as who I am, not the Rias from the Gremory. That's why I really enjoy my life at the human world…"

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias… without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's what I want… but that man, he's the same as everyone else… He only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory… he only loves me as Rias from the Gremory… I hate it… I really do..."

Rias is currently shaking. Her eyes were shut tightly as tears are coming out from her eyes. She's crying. Rias Gremory, for the first time in her life, cried in front of someone. Feeling emotionally overwhelmed.

Issei was quite for the whole time. He then stood up and closes his distance between him and Rias.

"Issei…?" Rias's voice was a bit shaky.

Issei was quiet. He then bend his knees to reach at Rias's level. He raised and put his right hand on her head. Rias started to blush as Issei's face was getting closer. Her eyes widened as she felt Issei's forehead touched hers. She blushes even further as she felt Issei's warmth. He closes his eyes and smile.

Issei then spoke seriously yet with a gentle voice to Rias.

"I like Rias as Rias, not as Rias from the Gremory. I am still new here… So I cannot tell how much burden you have been carrying… But, I am here now Rias. I am your Pawn. I will always stand by your side, supporting every decision you make. I am willing to carry that burden for you for the rest of my life."

Rias's eyes widened even more. Tears are starting to flow out even more. She hug Issei tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Issei… my cute Issei… Thank you… Thank you for being here…"

"Shh… I'll always stay by your side, Rias… That's why, no more crying. There has to be another way that I can help you. I'll find a way, I promise." Issei hugged her back and rub Rias's head gently to placate her. They remain at that position for a few minutes.

"Are you feeling any better Buchou?" Issei asked still trap within Rias's grasp and he went back addressing her as Buchou again.

"Yea. Tee Hee…" Rias nodded as she let go of Issei and she giggled.

"?" Issei tilted his head as he readjust the blanket that was covering Rias.

"Just now… you called me Rias. Issei called me Rias." Rias smiles warmly as she closes her eyes replaying the scenario in her head.

"O-Oh!? S-Sorry about that Buchou! I-I just went with the flow!" Issei started to panic, not knowing what to do.

"It's okay Issei. I want you to call me by my name more often next time. Okay?" Rias said it, still having that smile on her face.

"R-Really? You sure about that?" Issei blushes.

Rias nodded happily.

'At least she's back to her normal self. That's good.' Issei smiled as he saw Rias smiles again.

Suddenly, the floor on Issei's room started to shine again. Rias was staring at that magic circle with a slight disgust.

A beautiful silver-haired young woman in her late twenty's. She's wearing a maid uniform. The maid then took a step forward and spoke silently after seeing Issei and Rias.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

'Did she mean sex?' Issei thought while raising one of his eyebrow.

"If I don't go that far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?" Rias countered.

The maid spoke again. "Both Sirzech-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

Rias snapped upon hearing that.

"Don't you dare call my servant lowly! He was there for me when I was at my lowest! I won't forgive you, even if it's you Grayfia! Also, my purity is mine and mine alone! What's wrong with me giving it to someone I acknowledge!?"

Issei place his hand on Rias's shoulder, trying to tell her to calm down. He then gave her a weak smile and shook his head, meaning that he doesn't mind being call a lowly person… But deep down inside him, his pride was hurt.

Rias sighed as she starts to calm down. The maid called Grayfia widened her eyes as she saw the young man was able to placate Rias that easily. She then bend down to pick up Rias's bra.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so, you are currently engaged."

Grayfia puts the bra on Rias's body, while Issei's turn around look at the wall with his back was facing them. He know that it's rude to look at them.

"We're done." Rias said.

"Are you cover in the blanket yet? I cannot face you if you're not." Issei spoke, still not willing to look at them.

Rias picked up the blanket from the floor and cover herself. "Okay. You can turn around now."

The young man then turn to look at them.

Grayfia look at Issei for a moment and decided to introduce herself.

"Hello. I am a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She bowed her head down.

Issei bowed in response and introduce himself to Grayfia.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei. Rias-sama's Pawn. Please to meet you."

Grayfia widened her eyes as she heard Issei's name. "You're Issei? The Red Dragon Emperor?"

Rias narrowed her eyes and decided to change the topic quickly. "Grayfia, we will discuss this next time. Let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend right?"

Rias picked up her clothes and wrap them around her hand, covering her frontal part.

"The "Priestess of Thunder?" I don't see why not. After all, a High-class Devils must always have their Queen by their side." Grayfia shift her sight to Rias.

"Very well. Issei…"

Issei turned his head as he heard Rias called him. Rias puts her hand around Issei's hand, not wanting him to escape on what she's about to do. His eyes widened as he felt something warm crash onto his lips. Both Grayfia and Issei's eyes widened. Rias is currently kissing him!?

"Mhmmmm!" Issei started panic. Why wouldn't he, the maid that serves the House of Gremory is right next to him.

Rias spoke nervously as they broke apart, "My first kiss… That's something a girl treasures in Japan right?"

Issei currently have steam coming out of his head. His brain has frozen over.

"Eh!? T-T-That's your First Kiss!? What have I done!?" Issei panic even more.

Rias giggled. "Think of it as a reward. I wanted to thank you. You were there when I was at my lowest point. Thank you Issei."

Issei's blush darkened. "O-O-Okay…" He replied sheepishly. He took a peek at Grayfia.

Grayfia is currently standing stiffly, she's showing a complicated expression as she just witness her Ojou-sama to kiss one of her servant… on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Issei." Rias smiled warmly. She then along with Grayfia teleported.

Issei is still frozen from what had just happened. "Okay… That kiss will wake me up for the rest of the night…" He said that while touching his lips, still feeling the sensation of Rias kissing him.

(At 2nd Year Classroom)

*Yawnnnnn~*

Issei yawned on his seat while looking out the window. He was right all along, that kiss from last night really prevented him from sleeping.

Right now, they're having break time.

"Issei-kun."

Issei heard Kiba calling him and turned his head to see Kiba waving him in front of the classroom door. He then stood up from his seat, carrying his bag with him and walk towards Kiba.

"Asia, I'll be going first. You can some later after you finish your lunch."

"Hai. I'll see you later, Issei-san." Asia answered.

"What's up with Hyoudou-kun?"

"Yea, he doesn't seem to have any mood at all."

The first question was asked by a girl with her brown hair in twin side's ponytail that go past her shoulders. Each was held with a red ribbons. Her front hair has two long bangs that go past her shoulders too.

The latter one was asked by a girl with peach colour hair. She has a shoulder length hair and she wears a blue headband.

Asia only shook her head and gave a force smile, "It's nothing worry about Murayama-san, Katase-san. Issei-san is just being a little tired."

(Occult Reseach Club)

Issei and Kiba are walking toawrds the clubroom after they had entered the oldhouse.

When they arrived in front of the door, Kiba notice something.

"For me… to only able realise the presence at here…"

'…Don't tell me you just noticed…' Issei thought as he look at Kiba.

Kiba showed a serious expression by narrowing his eyes. Issei just went and open the door, ignoring Kiba's seriousness.

In the room, there's Rias, Akeno, Koneko and… Grayfia…

Rias has a very unpleasant face, but her expression lightened as she saw Issei. Akeno-san is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe.

Koneko-chan is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly looking down at the floor, not wanting to get involved with others much as possible.

Issei was not surprise when he saw Grayfia. He already knew she was here ever since the break time started. But… he started to sweat on his head as Grayfia is staring at him. Well… he did kiss the next heiress of the House of Gremory… B-But in his defence, it was Rias who made the move… he's more like a victim!

Grayfia then removed her stares from Issei and look at Rias.

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Rias rejected her offer with a wave of her hand.

"The truth is- "

As Rias is about to explain, Issei's eyes widened, he turn around look at the floor. Everyone noticed Issei's action and look towards the area he's looking.

"Someone's coming." Issei said it.

""""!?"""" The members of Occult Research Club, including Grayfia widened their eyes.

Grayfia however, was not surprise at Issei's statement. But at Issei himself. 'This boy have a great sense. To be able to detect someone arriving before the teleportation circle even emerge…'

An orange magic circle started to appear and glows on the floor.

The symbol is completely different from the Gremory's… A symbol of Phoenix.

"Phenex Clan…" Issei muttered out loud.

This causes everyone except Rias to look at him as she was the one who provided him the information.

Flames started to come out from the magic circle, this causes the room temperature to increase. But for Issei, that flame is nothing to him.

A silhouette of a man inside the flames started to appear. The flames disappear as he swing his arm to the side.

"Hahhhhh. How long has it been since I last visit human's world."

The man in his late twenty's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes is standing in front of all them is wearing a red suit. He didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened until his chest.

Issei admit that the blonde guy is handsome… but the way he's wearing his attire gives Issei an opinion that the blonde guy is more like a bad boy.

The guy looked around the room and found Rias, but he failed to notice the presence of the boy who caught him stalking Rias through his familiar... He then smirked.

"My lovely Rias. I've come for you."

Both Issei and Rias narrowed their eyes at the same time.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. Since the date of ceremony has been decided, we need to go and check them."

That guy just grab onto Rias's hand and started pulling her.

"Let go of me, Riser." Rias said it in a deep and very very serious voice.

'So he's Riser Phenex…' Issei said to himself mentally, still narrowing his eyes.

She's trying to free herself by shaking Riser's hand off. Issei then decided to butt in.

"Sir, I believe you're hurting my master. Please kindly remove your hand from hers." Issei spoke out as he grab onto Riser's hand.

"""""!?""""" Everyone including Grayfia had their heart stopped as they saw Issei grabbing Riser's hand.

"What do you wan- " "!?" At first Riser was pissed as a Low-class Devil just touched him, a High-class Devil. But he lost his words when he saw the person grabbing his hand.

'It's that boy from the time!' Riser quickly let go of Rias's hand and shake off Issei's hand.

"Y-Y-You!?" Riser pointed Issei with his index finger and back away from Issei a bit.

"You two know each other?" Rias asked as she stands beside Issei.

"Tch. No, I've never seen him before." Riser look away and dusted his hand at the part where Issei just grabbed nim.

Issei smirked at Riser's denial, but kept quiet.

Grayfia then decided to introduce Riser to Issei, not knowing that he already know who the former one is.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama, this is- "

"Riser Phenex right? I've heard things about him." Issei not waiting for Grayfia to finish.

Both Grayfia and Riser widened their eyes after hearing that, but chose to remain quite.

Rias sits down on the couch while Riser sat next to her. He set his hand on Rias's shoulder, but the latter keeps on shaking his hands off. Feeling disgusted. But that doesn't demotivate Riser at all… He just keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulder.

Issei's right eye twitches as he witness his master being harass by the High-class stalker. One side of him admire Rias for not being explosive… yet. The other side of him really wanted to beat the crap out of that stalker.

"The tea made by Rias's Queen sure taste wonderful." Riser praised Akeno's tea.

"Thank you very much." Akeno smiled but her voice carries thorns in it, but Riser is just too stupid to notice it.

Veins started to pop out from Rias's head as she can no longer takes it. She stood up from her seat and shouted at Riser.

"Stop it already, Riser! I said it before and I'll said it again, I will not Marry You!"

"I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious." Riser smirked and continue to talk with a smug on his face.

"The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory."

"Besides, both your father and brother are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of Pure-Blood Devils in the last war. The only solution for a Pure-Blood Devil to prevent themselves from going extinct is to join the clans together and produce the children of Pure-Blood Devil."

Riser continues further, "Rias, I will remind you again. You are the future heiress of the the House of Gremory, if you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

Issei listened the whole conversations, absorbing the information and combining it with the knowledge he had.

'I can see the situation they're in now… In a summary, the Pure-Blood Devils fear the increase number of Reincarnated Devil, while their number either remained the same or decreasing… If I remember correctly, out of the 72 Pillars, only 34 remains. Which is a pretty bad state…'

"I will not crush my house! And I am willing to take a husband!" Rias said it out loud, while taking a quick peek at Issei. The latter however did not notice, as he was processing the information. But Grayfia caught Rias's action…

"Ah, as I have expected from Rias! Then let's go- " Riser gave a smile after he finished his tea.

Rias didn't let him finish what he was about to say and told him.

"But I will never marry you, Riser! I will marry someone I acknowledge. Even Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose!"

Issei smiled after hearing his master's resolve. Riser on the other hand gave and unpleasant expression. He stood up from his seat. His eyes became sharper.

"…You know what Rias. I too am a Devil who carries the name of the House of Phoenix behind me. I can't have that name get tarnished. I don't even want to come to this tiny old building in the human world! I am the proud Phenex who resembles and rules fire and wind! However fire and wind in this world is filthy! For me, someone in a High-class to visit this disgusting place… I CAN'T STAND IT!"

Fires started to appear on Riser's body. There killing intent and hostility from Riser causes everyone in the room to get into fighting stance. Except for Issei and Grayfia.

"Rias, I will take you back to the Underworld, even if I have to BURN ALL OF YOUR SERVANTS!"

"DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN MY SERVANTS!" Rias shouted loudly at Riser. Red aura appear from Rias body.

Riser ignored Rias and increase his demonic power. The fire started to cover his body, going around his back and form a wings of fire. He then raises his right hand up while the fire started to accumulate and coat on his hand. He then brought his hand aiming at Rias's servants. He shot out the fireball big enough to engulf the group of servants. Grayfia was about to interfere, but something stopped her…

Issei grinned and step forward. Opening his hands and bringing them to his side as if he's going to give a welcome huge to the fireball. His eyes widened while the pupils constrict.

"Issei!"

""Issei-kun!?""

"Issei-sempai!?"

Everyone was shock when they saw Issei stepping towards the fire. Completely forgetting how strong he actually is. Even Riser widened his eyes seeing Issei's action. Everyone misunderstood Issei's action, as they all thought that Issei was shielding Akeno, Kiba and Koneko.

"Hah! At least there is one Devil eager to Die!" Riser laughed.

Within a second, the fireball collided with Issei. However, instead of exploding when it touches Issei, the fireball started to shrink.

"!?"

Everyone widened their eyes as that witness the fireball shrinked… They were surprised even more as they found out what causes it to shrink… Issei is inhaling it! NO! He's Eating it!

*Sluuuuuuuurp~*

"Hahhhhhhh~" Issei sighed and showed a disappointing face after he finish eating the fireball.

"Riser-sama, I don't want to say this… but you fire… they taste horrible." Issei said it bluntly.

"You! How dare you disrespect me! You lowly servant! Do you even know who you're talking to!?" Riser is furious as he had just been insulted by Issei.

"Not much. But I do know that you are stalker."

The room was silence for a few minutes.

"!?"Everyone then widened their eyes. Riser, a stalker!?

"Who's the stalker here!? You, a Low-class Devil should know you're place and shut up!" Riser denied.

"Issei what do you mean when you said Riser is a stalker." Rias ask Issei directly completely ignoring Riser.

"It was last month I think, I caught him stalking Buchou through his familiar. I believe that it was a red feathered chicken. It was sitting on the tree brunch just outside this window." Issei pointed at the tree just outside the window. He also set the bait, waiting for Riser to bite it as he just insulted Riser's familiar as a chicken.

"It's not a chicken! That's a phoenix you idiot!" Riser shouted at Issei without thinking, not knowing that he just took the bait.

Issei grinned when he heard that.

"!?" Riser quickly cover his mouth with both his hands

Rias unconsciously wrap her hands around her body and look at Riser with great disgust. Everyone is looking at great disgust.

"I am not stalking! It's called observing!" Riser countered. Finally admitting that the information being true.

Issei decided to add in a few thing, "Or… observing someone without asking for their permission."

Riser send a death glare at Issei, trying to send a message to him telling him to shut up. Issei just ignore that death glare.

Grayfia step into the conversation again.

"Lord Gremory, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved peacefully, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias raises her eyebrows.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama?

"!?"

Rias becomes speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seems to be very shocked.

Issei went on and put on his thinking cap again.

"Rating Game… where did I hear that word before…" Issei muttered out loudly.

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba explains as he heard Issei's mutter.

"Oh right, it's like a chess play right? Yea I remembered." Issei used his right hand gently hammered his left palm as he remember what Rating Game is.

He then turn his head and look at Grayfia.

"Grayfia-san, if Buchou wins in the Rating Game?"

Grayfia widened her eyes a bit but remained in a calm posture.

"If Ojou-sama wins, she can do whatever she likes."

Riser added with a smirk, "That is, if she wins."

Issei look at Rias... _"Buchou, can you hear me?"_

"!?" Rias look back at Issei, with great surprise.

"Issei… is that you? Are you talking in my head?"

Issei nodded.

_"Buchou, take that deal. That is your ticket to your freedom."_

_"A-Are you sure!?"_

Issei nodded again.

"Hey brat, is there something wrong with your head?" Riser asked Issei.

Issei ignore him and continue.

_"Remember what I said last night. I will always stand and fight beside you. I will shoulder all your burden."_

Rias started to blush as she remembers the scenario. She shook her head and look at Grayfia with a determinations in her eyes.

"Grayfia, I accept that offer. We will settle this in the Rating Game."

Grayfia widened her eyes, as she sees Rias's eyes were full with confidence.

'Hyoudou Issei-sama must have done something…' Grayfia thought.

"What about you, Riser-sama? Will you accept and participate in the Rating Game?"

Riser just closes his eyes and smirk.

"Hee, if Rias is accepting it, I don't mind. Since I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. I have already won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play with me, Rias? You've never even participate in an official games before. You have little to zero experience in the real Rating Game. You're chances of winning me is very slim. Hahahahaha!"

Riser's arrogant started to get into his head.

"Don't you dare mock my master, Riser-sama. I won't forgive you if you say it any further."

"!?" Riser look at the source of that threatening voice. Who dares threaten him!?

Issei is currently glaring at him with both his pupils and irises constricted. He's mad… really mad. A strong pressure bursts out from him, causing the others to back away a bit. Even the proud Riser is shaking a bit as he felt those pressure coming from Issei.

"Issei-sama, please calm down a bit. Also, please remember your current position." Grayfia said it calmly.

Issei quickly lowers his power as he remembers his current position, a servant of Rias Gremory, a Low-class Devil.

Riser then added two cents, "T-That's right! Know your place you Low-class! There's no way you have enough power to threaten me!" His pride and arrogant blinded him.

Grayfia however said it out bluntly, "No Riser-sama. The power that Issei-sama gave out exceeds yours. I'm only saying that to protect you."

"!?" Riser looked at Grayfia with a shocking expression.

'A-A Low-class like him!? Exceed my power!? I-I-Impossible!'

Grayfia looks at the group and decided to take her leave. But before she do so, "Ojou-sama, I will be the one in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine with it." Rias answered.

"Very well, I understood. I shall inform the two households then." At that moment, Grayfia teleported away.

As Grayfia is no longer in the clubroom, Riser look at Rias, her servants and then smirks.

His smirk really pisses everyone on the room.

"Hey, Rias. Don't tell me these are your servant."

Both Issei's and Rias's eyes twitches after hearing words.

"What about it? What's wrong with my servants!?" Rias asked.

"Hahahahhahahahahahaha!" Riser started to laugh and he said, "This match will be a laugh. You only have 4 servants? And you still wish to participate in the Rating Game? Only your Queen, the Priestess of Thunder and that Pawn over there can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Riser then click his fingers, which causes magic circle to appear and glow on the floor behind him.

A total of 15 woman appear from the magic circle.

"Now do you see Rias, these are my cute servants." Riser introduced them proudly.

'Total of 15… they don't seem any special to me…' Issei started to analyse his opponents. There are only two servants in Riser's peerage that caught Isse's attention.

The first one is a busty woman with a long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. The right side of her front hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.

Her attire is a dress consisting of navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. She wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

The second one is more interesting. She is a young girl with a long blonde hair and dark blue eyes like Riser. Her hair was tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, and have blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She's wearing a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front.

*sniff sniff* Issei sniffed the air. He then decided to ask Riser one question that's bothering him.

"Hey stalker."

Riser scowls as he heard Issei gave him a nick name. "Don't call me a stalker you Low-life! That is not the way a Low-class Devil like you to talk to a High-class Devil like me! Rias, did you even discipline your servant at all!?"

Rias just look away and said, "Like I care."

"How about fried chicken then?" Issei said it with a serious face. He changed the nickname.

The room is in a complete silence.

"Oh, oh. Womanizer! Fried turkey? Either Grilled Turkey or Grilled Chicken..." Issei started to give Riser different kinds of nickname.

"Pfft- " Rias's back was facing them as she accidentally let out a laugh. She covered them up with both her hands.

Even Akeno, Kiba and Koneko find it hard not to laugh. But Riser is really really piss at Issei for embarrassing him in front of his servants. He really wanted to kill Issei at that spot.

"How dare he!? Speaking to Riser-sama like that!"

"Does he have no manners!?"

"He needs to be teach properly!"

Riser's girls started to get angry at Issei, for disrespecting their master.

Riser ordered one how his servant coldly. "Siris, do it."

A tall young woman with long black hair with dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a gold hair accessory on top of her hair. She's wearing a white top with black accents modelled after Chinese cheongsam, red shorts and armored with knee-high boots and matching gauntlets. There is also a diamond shape on the chest area which gives a view of her breast and cleavage.

Issei notice the servant that is walking towards him, called Siris has a giant Zweihänder mounted on her back. It has a black blade with silver edges and has a black hilt with a red handler.

Issei deduce that she is one of Riser's Knight.

Siris brought her right hand to her back to reach for her weapon. Issei just stood there, not moving at all. Waiting for the Knight to strike.

Within two seconds, Siris brought her Zweihänder down to strike Issei. Rias and her servants are shock seeing Riser trying to kill Issei.

"Stoop!"She shouted, but a little late.

*BAAAM!*

A sound of a sword hitting the floor was heard.

Eh? But Siris's Zweihänder never touch the ground… Everyone in the club all most had their eyes fall out upon what they witnessed.

What Issei did, brings both surprise and shock to everyone!

H-H-He stop that giant Zweihänder with just a FINGER!? Issei's left index stopped Siris's Zweihänder from reaching him. Siris tried to put more force into the Zweihänder, trying to push it down. Issei just push forward his left hand, and that causes Siris to take a few step backwards.

"You're gonna need more than that to cut me, grilled chicken." Issei smirked as he saw Riser's unpleasant facial expression.

"Tch." Riser made a sound with his tongue and he turned to look at Rias.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days?"

"Are you giving me a handicap?" Rias asked him.

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias didn't complain and listened quietly to what Riser's said.

When Riser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"10 days. If it's you, you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at Issei.

"Pawn of Rias. Don't be a disgrace to Rias. Your blow is Rias's blow."

Issei stayed quiet and think about Riser's words.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic circle along with his servants.

"Oh, I didn't get to ask grilled chicken why did he made his sister as one of his servant…" Issei muttered to himself as he just remembered his unanswered question.


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS A BIT BUSY LATELY. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT'S NOT MUCH BUT PLEASE… TRY TO LIKE IT. =P**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR OTHER ELEMENTS FROM OTHER ANIMES**

(Somewhere at a Mountain Area)

The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and you can hear the cries of the birds. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible.

"WooHoooooo~!" Issei is yelling happily at the top of a mountain. He's been very excited since this morning when Rias came with the member of Occult Research Club to his apartment and asked him to pack up his stuff saying that they would be training in the mountain.

*WooHooooo~!* Issei's echo was heard.

"Issei-san, please wait for us."

Issei turned around to see Asia panting while standing next to Rias and Akeno who is also panting slightly. They're currently trying their best to catch up with Issei. Apparently, after Asia knew about what had happen at the Occult Research Club, she requested Rias's permission to help the in the training. She said that she wished to help a bit, as a member of the Occult Research Club.

Issei quickly decent from the mountain and head towards them and asked them worriedly.

"Are you three alright? Do you need any help?"

"Issei, *pant* how is that you, *pant* who carries a big luggage on your back *pant* can went on ahead of us so easily?" Rias asked while catching her breathe.

"Oh, I've been trained to carry things that are way much heavier than this luggage when I was still little." Issei grin.

Rias, Akeno and Asia widened their eyes.

"Issei, who trained you when you were little?" Rias asked while tilting her head.

Issei's smiled widened and brought his index finger in front of his smile. "I'll you next time Buchou~"

Rias frown, Asia has teary eyes and Akeno smiled.

"Asia, do you know anything about that?"

"No… I want to know Issei-san's past too…"

"Ara ara. It's not nice to keep secrets from us Issei-kun."

"Buchou, we're here~" Kiba called out for Rias, waving at her from the bottom. He's also carrying the same luggage size as Issei.

Issei widened his eyes as he saw Koneko. Her luggage size is about two or three times bigger.

*Whistle~* Issei whistles and smiled looking at Koneko.

"Looks like the Power of Rook is very convenient after all." He said.

"Come on everyone! Let's hurry and reach the top part!" Issei started run back to the top.

"I-Issei-kun, wait up!" Kiba chase after him.

"Ara ara. He sure is full of energy." Akeno smiled.

(On Top of The Mountain)

"Wooahhhh~" Issei is currently standing in front of a mansion made from woods.

"This mansion belongs to the House of Gremory." Rias said that, while standing beside Issei.

They walked in to the wood house. Issei can smell the scent of wood after getting inside.

He then went to the living room to put the bags away, and take a quick peek around the mansion. The girls went upstairs to get changed into a clothing where they can move easier.

"I will also go and get changed."

Kiba went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey.

"Don't peek."

Kiba said something out suddenly, which seems like joke... or not?

Issei sweat dropped on his head. "…Umm… I won't?"

"Issei-kun, I'm kidding…" Kiba gave a bitter smile.

"I hope so… If girls from our school saw us like this, then they will cause an uproar again. It's already bad since the rumors about you and I pairing are getting popular lately." Issei said.

Both of them have sweat dropping on their head as they imagined the same thing.

Issei got changed at the empty room after he rested for a bit. Even the empty room comes with bed and equipment necessary for everyday use. But it doesn't come with a television.

By the time he got out from the empty room, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Buchou who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees Issei.

"Now then let's start our training outside right away."

Issei slammed his fist onto his palm and grinned. "I'm All Fired Up!"

(Outside the Mansion)

**The First Training Session: Sword Training **

*Tak!* *Khong!* *Tak!* *Tak!*

The sound of bokuto clashing is heard.

Issei and Kiba are currently sparing with each other.

"Go Issei-san!" Asia is currently sitting under a tree cheering for Issei.

Kiba has the upper hand in terms of using the bokuto, but it seems like Issei is holding his ground against Kiba. The spar went on for at least 20 minutes, until Kiba reaches his limits.

*Pant* *pant* *pant*

Issei look at Kiba who is sitting on the floor catching his breath.

"Here." He said it and toss Kiba a bottle of water.

*Gulp* *gulp*

"Haa~ Thanks Issei-kun. I didn't know that you know how to use a sword before."

"I'm just full of surprises right?" Issei grinned.

Issei then showed a serious face. "Kiba, you fit the trait of a Knight perfectly. Your also a good sword of mastery- "

"Hehehehe. Thank you for the compliment." Kiba rub the back of his head and smile sheepishly.

"But, you have two weak points that you need to take care of."

"One, your stamina. Even if you have great speed, it won't help you much if your stamina is low. Two, you have low defence. I could just easily target your legs and you're defence will break."

Kiba frowned as he heard that, "Well, I guess that's a downside for being a Knight… a low defence."

Issei nodded as he folded his hands. "You could wear armour to increase your defence… but that might reduce your speed in return…"

"So what should I do?" Kiba asked for Issei's suggestion.

"Let's focus on both your speed and stamina first." Issei said it while waving at Asia, asking her to come.

"Huh? Why do I need to increase my speed too?" Kiba widened his eyes slightly.

"Well… Inceasing stamina is good, but wouldn't it be better if your opponent cannot slow your movements as well? You may be fast, but you're not the fastest one." Issei explained it bluntly.

"…So how do we do that?" Kiba tilt his head.

"Asia, can you create a gravity field?" Issei asked Asia, not answering Kiba's question… yet.

"Hai. How strong do you want it to be Issei-san?" Asia asked.

"Make it two times the Earth's gravity." Issei grinned.

Asia walks away from them and turned around, facing them. She raises both her hands and started to chant. A large green magic circle started to form and glow under Issei and Kiba.

"Issei-kun, wha- !?" Kiba was about to ask Issei something, but he stop as he feels his body getting heavier. Something is pulling him down!?

Issei however looked completely fine.

"This is a gravitational field. I've asked Asia to create one so that we can improve your speed and stamina. Right now, the gravity that Asia casted is 2x the gravity in human world. So you might need some time to get used to it." Issei started to explain everything to Kiba.

"Let's get back into our sparring, shall we?" Issei picked up his bokuto and pointed at Kiba while smiling.

Kiba smile in return, feeling excited. "Let's do this Issei! Here I come!"

**Second Training Session: Close Combat Training**

Issei is sparring with Koneko right now. Koneko tried to kick and punch Issei. But he either dodge them or just block them.

*Bam!*

*Cri~~Thummm!*

One of the tree outside the mansion just broke as Koneko accidentally punch the poor innocent tree.

"Wow…" Issei looked at the fallen tree and look at Koneko.

"I wouldn't want to be one your bad side." He said it with a grin.

"Hmph."

*Bam*

"GuHahhhh!"

Koneko respond to what Issei said by punching him in the stomach…

"…You let your guard down…"

"Yea… I understand… my bad…" Issei is rubbing his stomach.

"Heh…"

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes as he saw Koneko smiled slightly.

'Did Koneko just smiled at me?'

Issei then went into analyser mode.

"Koneko. Since you're a Rook, you have absolute power and defence. But your problem is low speed."

Koneko nodded.

"I'll train with you to improve your senses. Since Asia is currently helping Kiba, and I don't know much about any other magic apart from fire and lightning… I guess, all I can do now is to enhanced you're hearing and your sense of smell."

"!?... How?" Koneko widened her eyes as she hears Issei will help her improves her senses.

Issei pulled out a blindfold from his pocket.

"By blindfolding you. I'll help you improve your sense of hearing and sense of smell. Here, I'll show you."

Issei then blindfolded himself.

"Come at me. You don't need to hold back."

Koneko was hesitate for a while, but she complied. She shot herself forward, trowing everything she got. But Issei just duck, side-step and tilt. Dodging everything without making much effort.

*Pant* *pant*

"Now do you see what I meant?" Issei smiles as he remove the blindfold.

"…Amazing." Koneko said it with an awe, after she finished catching her breathe.

"I was born naturally with enhanced senses. But it's up to me to know how to use them, when to use them and how to control them. I train hard to improve all my senses."

"…How long did it take for you to reach your current senses?" Koneko asked.

"Hmmm… about 4 to 5 months give or take."

Koneko frowned as she found out how long it took for Issei to get to his current level. She clenches her fists. She's frustrated.

"…Too long… We only have 10 days…"

Koneko widened her eyes when she felt someone is rubbing her head gently. She likes that feeling… It calms her. She looked up to see Issei smiling warmly at her.

"It's all right, Koneko-chan. It only took me that long because I was talentless. Even though I'm gifted, I am talentless. The reason I am at this state is all thanks to hard works and the will for not giving up."

He then added.

"Koneko-chan is not like me. You talented. I'm sure you'll be able to grasp it much quicker than I am."

Koneko blushes and look down to avoid Issei's from seeing her blush.

"Issei-sempai, you're very kind…" Koneko muttered to herself, forgetting that Issei could have heard it easily.

"Why thank you." Issei smiled wider as he heard his kouhai had just complimented him.

"!?" Koneko blushes even heavier, and at that moment… she chose to punch him to hide the embarrassment. But the second punch was even harder than the first.

"Hmph."

*Bam!*

"BuHaah!" Issei coughed. "Not… again…"

"…You let your guard down again… sempai." Koneko said it with a neutral expression.

"Yep… I'll keep my… guard up… next time…" Issei said it while lying on the field.

Koneko turned around, but she smiled.

**Third Training Session: Magic Practice with Akeno**

"You want me to teach other magic?" Akeno asked with an eyebrow raised and her head tilted slightly.

"That's right Akeno-san." Akeno nodded.

He is currently in the living room with Akeno. Since Akeno is specialised is magic, there isn't much that Issei could help her. He wanted to ask her the reason for her bring a hybrid… but he chose not to. His gut tells him that something bad will happen if he ask that question. But, he would like to ask for Akeno's help. To teach him other magic.

"Can you teach me other magic? Earth magic to be precise." Issei asked with a serious face.

"Why would you want me to teach you Earth magic Issei-kun?" Akeno still confuse and surprise on Issei's request.

"I think it's better if I show you. Please come with me Akeno-san." Issei grabbed Akeno's hand and brought her out to the forest.

"Ara ara. What are we doing out here Issei-kun?"

"I just want to show you this."

A faint red aura started to appear on Issei's left hand. He then touch the tree near them. As soon as he came in contact with the tree, a red colour palm-size magic circle appear on that tree.

"Let's take a few steps back Akeno-san."

Both of them stood quite a distance away from that tree. With a snap on his fingers, the magic circle started to glow and…

*Boooooooom~!*

*Cri~~Thumm!*

An explosion occurred which caused the tree to break and fall to the ground.

"Ara ara. That's some powerful magic you got there Issei-kin" Akeno smiled.

"The strength of the explosion depends on the amount of magic I exerted."

"So why do you need me to teach you Earth magic?" Akeno rises one of her eyebrows.

"Right now, I can only use this explosive magic on the things I've touch. Imagine if I want to set off the explosion magic at a distance place. I need to learn Earth magic so that I can send the rubble, rocks, stones, or even pebbles towards the enemy after they're being armed with explosive magic. It is not easy for them to detect as well. Traps can even be made."

Issei started to tell Akeno his ideas, how it might help them in the Rating Game. Akeno listen quietly.

"Alright Issei-kun, I'll teach you Earth magic." Akeno smiled.

"Really? Alright! Thank you Akeno-san." Issei thanked her.

"Ufufufu. Here I thought you brought me out here to do naught things with me~" Akeno started to show her S side again, teasing Issei.

"I-I-I'm not that kind of person! I r-r-respect woman a lot!" Issei started to blush heavily trying to clear his name.

"Ufufufufu."

Akeno laughed seeing his reaction. She then started to teach Issei Earth magic.

**Fourth Training Session: Training with Rias**

"Hey, Isse! Keep on going!"

"Yoshhh!"

Issei is currently climbing up a very steep mountain, while having a rock on his back. It's tied to his body with rope. On top of that, Rias is sitting on the rock.

Rias asked Issei to repeat the procedure where he will climb down the mountain path, and then up the mountain path.

"Buchou, you better sit tight! I'm about to start running!"

"Huh? Kyaaaaaaaa~"

Rias screams as she was unprepared that Issei would run up the mountain. She's slipping off from the rock.

'It's my first time hearing her scream… kinda cute." Issei blushes for a while and keep on running up the mountain.

"Issei~! Please slow down a bit~!"

Rias is holding on tight on the rock. Not wanting to let go. Because if she does, she'll fall.

"Next is muscle training. We will go with push ups." Rias is currently pouting. She is angry at Issei for going up and down to mountain in high speed.

"Y-Yes..." Issei thought it was cute as he saw Rias pouting.

"Hooooh!?"

Rias put a rock on Issei's back without mercy when Issei started doing push ups.

'Demonic-power truly is useful because you can lift a rock up in the air with ease.' Issei thought about it.

Then Rias then sits on top of the rock.

"Now then, the 300 reps of push ups. Let's start."

"…I guess you're still mad at me for going too fast when we're at the mountain huh?" Issei ask his master, not knowing that he just dug his own grave.

"Let's make it to 500 reps of push ups." Rias said it with a smile…

'Yep… she's pissed. Thanks a lot me!' Issei cursed himself for poking at the dragon(Rias).

"Alright! 500 reps of push ups coming up Buchou!" Issei declared it loudly, which causes Rias to smile. Seeing his determinations and spirits.

(Evening at the Mansion, in the Dining Room)

"Wow Issei, these taste great!"

"Issei-san's cooking is as good always!"

"Ara ara. They certainly are delicious."

"Issei-kun, I didn't know you're such a great cook!?"

"…Delicious… as always…"

Everyone praises Issei's cooking. Issei volunteered to cook for their dinner. Both Akeno and Asia went to help him in the kitchen as well.

"Hahaha. Don't just thank me, both Asia and Akeno-san cooked as well." Issei tried to share the compliments with Asia and Akeno.

"Ara ara. You don't hace to be so modest Issei-kun, Both Asia-chan and I only did what you told us to do." Akeno said it with an elegant smile.

"I-I agree with what Akeno-san said. Issei-san did most of the cooking" Asia added it with a smile.

"Now, Issei. How was today's training?"

Rias asks Issei after drinking green tea.

Issei put his chopsticks down, smiles and give her his honest answer.

"Everyone is doing great! They are far more talented than me. I believe they will do fine, if they keep it up for 10 days!"

Rias smiles and nodded at him.

"Thank you for helping Kiba and Koneko to train Issei."

Issei smiled sheepishly and scratch his cheek.

"It's nothing. Buchou and Akeno-san also help me train too. I should be thanking you guys."

Rias nodded, she then made a suggestion…

"Let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath- "

'Wait there is an outdoor bath? I didn't know that?' Issei thought.

"Issei, if you want to thank both me ad Akeno, why not take a bath with us?"

"!?" Issei blushes heavily and widened his eyes.

"Wha- "

"Akeno, what do you think?" Rias smies and look at Akeno

"Ara ara. I want to bath with Issei-kun as well." Akeno licked her finger and show an S smile.

"T-T-Then, I wanna bath with Issei-san too!" Asia shouted.

"Koneko, do you mind?"

"…No. I do not mind at all…" Koneko had a faint blush.

"!? B-B-B- " Issei tried to say something… but nothing is coming out of his brain right now…

"You are one lucky guy aren't you, Issei-kun." Kiba gave Issei a charming smile. He seems to be enjoying the show.

"Kiba… you're having fun aren't 'cha…" Issei sweat drops on his head as he look at Kiba.

"Then, let us all enjoy mix bath with Issei~" Rias said it cheerfully and started to grab onto Issei's left arm.

"Ufufufu. A bath with Issei-kun~" Akeno grab onto Issei's right hand.

Both of them started to drag Issei to the outdoor bath. Asia and Koneko follow after them.

"Kibaaaa~ Do somethingggggg~" Issei plead.

Kiba just gave Issei a bitter smile and shrugged his shoulders, telling Issei that there's nothing he can do.

**{Kukukuku. Just shut up and enjoy the bath, partner.} **Nova showed a perverted face and said that to his host.

(Timeskip: Day 2 Evening.)

Everyone is doing fine in the morning. Progressions were made. Kiba started to get a hang of the gravity training. Koneko's senses is improving. Issei can control a medium size rocks and send them towards the place he wanted them to be. Rias is still making him do all those physical training.

Issei is currently sitting in the living room with everyone else. Apparently, Rias wanted to test Issei about the knowledge for being a Devil.

"Issei, do you know who our greatest enemy is?"

"Angels."

"Good. What is the name of the highest ranking Angels? Who is among them?"

"Seraphim. There are only 4 Seraphim is the heaven, Michael, Gabriel, Rapheal and Uriel."

"That is correct. Next. What are the name of the Yondai Maou-sama?"

"Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, Leviathan-sama and Asmodeus-sama."

"Yes. Did you know that Leviathan-sama is the only female in the Yondai Maou-sama?"

"Huh!? Really!? I didn't know! She must be very strong, for her to be one of the Yondai Maou-sama…"

Issei was shock from Rias's statement. Rias smiled seeing his reaction, and continues.

"Alright, what are the names of the Leader of the Fallen Angels?"

"The main group of the Fallen Angel is called Grigori. The Governor, Azazel. The Vice-Governor, Shemhaza. The rest of the Fallen Angels Leaders are, Asmaros, Sahariel, Penemue, Tamiel and finally, Kokabiel."

Asia then stood forward and cough.

"Cough, Issei-san, I will explain to you about the basic of the exorcist."

"Hai~ Asia-sensei~"

Issei teased her happily. He grins even further when he saw Asia blushes.

"There are 2 types of exorcist. The first type are the type where the father will read section of the book and uses his holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. The second type is where they receive divine protection from either God or the Fallen Angels."

Rias then continues what Asia had just said.

"That's right, the second type is more dangerous to us Devils. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scene. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits. Issei, I believe that you've met one before."

"? I do? When?" Issei tilted his head.

"The priest that attacked you on the beach." Rias said it to refresh Issei's mind.

"Issei-san was attacked!? Why didn't you tell me Issei-san!?" Asia panicked when she heard it. She started to have tears on her eyes

"That guy!? I won't count him as an exorcist. Not with that vulgar mouth of his. A-Asia, it was nothing! Really! I'm fine aren't I!" Issei replied calmly to his master, but he panicked when he replies Asia.

Asia pouted at Issei but she continues.

"Devils cannot touch holy water or cross. They will be severely damage if they do so."

"That's right." Rias nodded in agreement.

"But I can touch them." Issei said it out loud to everyone as he grinned.

"""""!?""""" Everyone was shock at his statement.

"H-H-How?" Rias manage to stutter out her question.

"Simple. Dragonification."

Issei raises his left arm and his sleeves started to rip as he turn his arms into a Dragon arm. Red scales, black claws. It truly does look like an arm of a Dragon…

"Asia, lend me the bottle of holy water that you're carrying with you." Issei brought out his left hand, wating for Asia to place the bottle of holy water onto his plam… or a Dragon palm.

"B- " Asia wanted to say something, but Issei just smiles and nods his head at her. So, she complies, placing the bottle of holy water on his palm.

"Issei, what are you doing?" Rias asked worriedly. Everyone is worried.

Issei just keeps quiet and open the cap of the bottle. He then pours the holy water over his Dragonified arm.

"Issei!" Rias was shock seeing what he did.

"…See? Nothing happens. Though, it's my first time to actually trying the theory." Issei just spoke calmly.

It's true, the holy water just runs through his Dragonified arm without hurting him. After the holy water on his left Dragonified arm is dried off, he turns them back to his original arm. He just look at the group and smile sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

"Looks like my theory work- "

*Slap!*

A loud slap was hurt throughout the mansion. Issei just got his cheek slapped by Rias.

"W-What was that fo- !?" Issei got mad for having Rias slapping him without any reason. But his anger cool off right away when he saw…

Rias is having tears running down from her eyes. Her body is shaking.

"Baka! What were you thinking!? Doing something so reckless!? Do you know my heart stops when I saw you pour those holy water onto your arm!? How could you do such things without thinking about your own safety first!? Baka! Baka!"

Rias keeps on hitting Issei's chest. But her hit was weak…

'Why? Why does my chest hurts whenever I see her like this…' Issei thought as he shows a sad expression.

Issei wanted to do something at that moment, but he doesn't know what he's supposed to do. He's completely fine, the holy water didn't burn or did anything to him. He's just trying to test his hypothesis, and that's it…

Rias just cry silently while holding his shirt tightly.

The whole group was at a silence for the rest of the night. Feeling a bit awkward

(Timeskip: Day 10 Evening)

The training went better than Issei thought. Kiba manage to improve his speed and stamina a lot. He even got used to stronger gravity field which was 4x the gravity of Earth's gravity. Koneko's senses has increased greatly as well. Not as good as Issei, but still good enough. Issei mastered his Earth magic, but his trying to improve it further. The only problem is that… the tension between Issei and Rias hasn't decrease slightly ever since the day Issei poured the holy water onto his arm. Looks like the master is still mad at the servant…

Issei couldn't sleep. So he went out to get some fresh air and train his Earth magic.

"Suuu~ Hahhh~"

Issei took in a deep breath and breathe out slowly. He's closing his eyes, trying to concentrate. He shot open his eyes and stomp his foot to the ground. The ground around him cracks and six large boulders are formed around him, floating in the air. They starts to circle around him. He then slowly lift his right hand up, pointed at the sky. The six boulders around him flew up to the sky right away. By bringing them back down again, he brought his hand down as if he's slamming something, with his palm open. The boulders came down from the sky in high speed like meteors striking down. When the boulders are about to hit the ground, Issei clench his hand, forcing the boulders to stop.

*Woooshhhhhh~* A strong wind was produced, when the boulders were stopped.

"Haaaaa…" Issei breaths out slowly, placing the boulders down gently.

**{Looks like you're getting a hang of it, partner.}** Nova suddenly pop out and talks to Issei.

"Yea, I'm improving. Maybe I can create a meteor in the future."

**{Partner… Rias Gremory still won't talk to you?} **Nova asked with a concerned voice in it.

"I… I just don't know… What am I supposed to do Nova? I mean, why is Buchou mad at me when I'm just testing my theory?"

**{…Partner, she's just worried about you.}**

"Why!? I know what I'm doing!" Issei started to get frustrated.

**{You were being a reckless fool! Even I understand how Rias Gremory felt when you pour that much holy water onto your arm. Do you even know that you can die if you pour that much amount of holy water if your theory is wrong!? Do you understand what it's like for someone to feel worry for other!?} **Nova roared at Issei, trying to make him realize the mistakes he had made and how he neglected the fact that Rias and everyone are worried about him when tested his theory.

Issei lay on the ground and closes his eyes and sigh.

"Haihhhh…"

"…Issei?"

"!?" Issei's eyes widened when he heard the voice of his master. He quickly sit up and turn to see her walking towards him. Behind Rias, not far away from her is a pavilion. She's wearing a red negligee and a pair of glasses. There is a book in her hand.

'Looks like she's under the pavilion the whole time… I didn't realize that she was there… How long have she been there?' Issei thought.

**_"For quite some time. If you wanna fix your mistake, now is your only chance._** **_Now don't screw up! I'm off to bed." _**Nova gave Issei an advice and just cut off the link.

"…"

"…"

Rias sat next to Issei. Both of them are dead quiet. They don't know how to start the conversation. Until Issei decided to make the move.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I neglected your feelings… I'm sorry that I did something so stupid…" Issei finally said it. He look at the ground, too afraid to look at his master.

"…" Rias was silence the whole time.

*Hug*

"!?" Issei is shocked as he felt his head sinking into something soft. It's Rias's b-b-b-breasts!?

"B-B-Buch- !?" Issei panicked and he wanted to say something until he felt something is dripping onto his face… tears?

"I was worried… very worried when you did it…Why do you have to do something so reckless… Please don't do something like that again… please…"

Issei showed a sad expression, he closes his eyes.

"…I promise…"

Rias then let go of Issei.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, Buchou?"

"…Call me Rias again, and hug me gently from behind…" Rias said it with a blush.

"T-That again huh… Alright…Rias." Issei blushes as he call out Rias's name. He then gently embrace Rias from behind.

"I-Is this enough… Rias?" He is nervous for being so close to his master.

"Keep it going~" Rias said it happily. She seems to be in a better mood now.

"…Rias, do you have bad eyesight?" Issei decided to ask her.

"Oh, this? This is just for looks. Wearing my glasses makes me think more clearly. Heh, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

"So what's with the book then?"

"I'm just doing some research about both Phoenix and the Phenex Clan."

"So what did you find? Do they have any weakness?"

"No…... Not much…"

*Sigh*

Rias made a sad sigh. Issei tightened his embrace slightly to comfort her

"Tell me everything you know, Rias."

"Basically, long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it."

"Phenex Clan is just a name for the Phoenix in the Devil side... The reason human called the Devil's Phoenix as Phenex is because they possess the same power as the mystical beast. Immortality."

Issei continues after Rias stop talking.

"So they are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. That is one troublesome ability."

"Yea. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. But Riser cannot hurt you, Issei. Maybe you're the key to our victory."

"Hmmm… Rias, what's the record for Riser's official Rating Game?"

Rias immediately open the book in her hand, looking for that information

"Eight wins and two losses. This is the record that Riser has at the official Rating Game. He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

*Whistle!*

"That's a pretty good records he got there." Issei whistled and praises his enemy.

"Yea. I hate to say it, but I also agrees with you…"

"…You know, there are ways that we can defeat Riser…"

"I'm all ears Rias."

"There are two ways you can defeat him. Firstly, is to beat him down with incredible power and the second one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class. The second one is to save our strength until Riser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. It's our win if we completely crush down the Phoenix's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike which takes down both his body and mind."

When Issei heard both of Rias's options, he grins.

"So Rias, what we need is a God-class power and to crush his mind right?"

Rias look at Issei with question mark popping out of her head.

"Yea…?" She has an uneasy feeling that something might go bad.

"Then I will need to ask for your permission." Issei grins further.

"Permission to go on rampage on tomorrow's Rating Game."

"!?" Rias was shock at Issei's strange request.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN DURING THE RATING GAME!? STAY TUNE! THE RATING GAME IS COMING NEXT!**

**PLEASE RATE & REVIEW. m(_ _)m**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! I'm done! Finally! Man, this is the longest chapter I've wrote so far. +11,200 Words…I'm glad that I finally finish this story…Zzzzz~**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

_"… …" – Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

(Issei's Room)

Issei is currently sitting on the floor in a Burmese position. The room is in a complete silence. Red aura can be seen is radiating from Issei's body. He's not wearing any shirts, wearing only his school pants.

"Hahhh…"

Issei breathes out slowly, and the red aura started to fade away as well.

"I'm ready."

He showed a serious expression and look at the time.

Right now, it's 10 o'clock at night. The Rating Game will start in two hours, exactly from 12am.

The Occult Research Club members plan to meet up at the clubroom 30 minutes prior to the match, so Issei can only stay here for about 90 minutes.

Issei then got up and start wearing wearing uniform. At first, Issei thought what he should wear for the Rating Game. Rather, should he prepare his battle clothing? When he went to ask Rias's advice, this is what she said.

"If my group has a uniform, then it has to be the uniform of Kuou academy. We are the members of the Occult Research Club after all."

Rias replied to him with a smile.

*Knock Knock*

'Asia? What does she want?' Issei thought to himself.

"Ano…Issei-san, may I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"U-Umm, Issei-san?"

Asia suddenly becomes hesitant.

'What's up with her?' Issei thought again.

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure. Go ahead"

Asia approaches me who am sitting on my bed and then she sits beside me. She then hugs onto Issei arm tightly.

"A-Asia!? W-What's wrong?"

Issei started panic, but he then stopped when he felt her shaking through his arm.

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that Issei-san is going to a scary battle. After Issei-san asked me to do "that"…I'm afraid that something might happen to Issei-san in the future…"

Asia seemed to be a little stress.

"Asia…You don't have to worry. I'll be fine. I'll just get stronger so that I am ready to face the future problem. I should also thank you for doing "that" too."

"…T-Then, can I stay like this until you leave?"

"Sure."

"…Can I stay with you forever Issei-san?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course we will always be together. Always"

Issei hold on to Asia's hand gently and they stay like that until it is time for Issei to leave the house. After that, Asia's mind is a lot calmer, her stress seems to decrease as well. She is also going to the clubroom to observe the game.

"…It's time Asia."

"Hai, Issei-san."

They then teleported from Issei's room to the clubroom.

(At Occult Research Club)

The time is 11.40pm at night.

The other club members have gathered in the old school building. Everyone is waiting in their most relaxing positions.

Issei is leaning against the wall beside the window. He then scan the whole clubroom.

'… So Kiba is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands, and has some armour on his lower leg. It's not much of a defence, but at least it will reduce the damages he will take…'

'Koneko-chan is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. Oh, her hands… She is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear.'

'Akeno-san and Buchou are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from their Onee-samas, they sure are calm…'

Asia is sitting on the chair quietly while wait for the time to come.

Apparently, Sona Sitri and her Queen, Shinra Tsubaki come into the clubroom.

Rias stood up from her seat and ask.

"Sona? What are you doing here?"

"I come to observe the Rating Game, Rias." Sona spoke with a smile.

"I see, observing your future competitors huh. That is so like you, Sona." Rias closes her eyes and smile. Returning back to her seat.

Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glows and Grayfia-san appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up after Grayfia confirms them. Grayfia then starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

'I see... A battle purpose field, huh. So Devils can prepare something like that as well… Indeed if we fight somewhere in the humans' world or Devils' world, we can't avoid destruction. So it means that we need a place where we won't harm anything no matter what we do.' Issei grins as he thought that luck is on his side.

But leaving that aside, there's something that is bothering Issei. He then decided to ask his master

"Hey, Buchou?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another Bishop, right? Where is that person?"

"The last time you asked me to pick my piece, I notice that you only have 1 Bishop left. So where is the other Bishop?"

After Issei asked the question, everyone except him and Asia acts weird. Oopsie… It seems like he had asked something he shouldn't have... It feels like the atmosphere in this room has changed. All of them are keeping their mouth closed.

"Unfortunately, the other Bishop can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future."

Rias says that to Issei without looking at him in the eyes.

"Alright. I understand, Buchou."

'It would seems like there's something complicated about this matter. I probably should stop asking about this topic now.' Issei thought.

Grayfia then speaks under this weird atmosphere.

"This Rating Game battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast."

'Huh? So they will be watching us? So they are going to view us like VIP members, huh. They sure must be having fun. Since Buchou's parents are watching this as well, I can only hope that they won't mind if I go on rampaging around...'

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

The moment Grayfia stated that, Issei's eyes widened.

"W-Wait… Maou!? Maou-sama!? Why someone standing above us would be paying attention to this match!?"

Rias makes a shocked face at the same time.

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

"H-Hold on a minute! B-Buchou, I thought Riser said that your brother left the house!?" Issei couldn't keep his cool anymore.

"Issei-kun. That was only half-true… Buchou's brother is actually one of the Yondai Maou-sama." Kiba answered the question for Rias.

"What!?" Issei shouted.

"B-But the current Yondai Maou-sama... Their name don't even match Buchou's family name!?" Issei have tons of questions right now.

Kiba started to explain the whole thing to Issei.

"In the previous Great War, the Maou-samas was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-samas. That's why… The Devils decided to keep the names of the Maous and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Four Great Maous are the Ultimate-class Devils that are the successors of the first generation Maous that has inherited their names."

"I see… So that's how it is. Then "Lucifer" and "Beelzebub" isn't a personal name but more like a managerial position." Issei analyses the information.

"Yes… To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-samas has a power equal to the previous Maou-samas."

"…So the Devils' society is just somehow managing, huh…" Issei muttered to himself.

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

Kiba nods at Issei's question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

"Sirzech Lucifer is Buchou's brother!?" Issei widened his eyes again, and his jaw dropped to the floor.

At that moment, everyone in the room look straight at him.

'He knows Sirzech-sama!? How!?' Grayfia thought.

"I-Issei, you've met Onii-sama before?" Rias widened her eyes and showed a puzzled expression.

"N-No… I just heard that name before…" Issei went back to his thoughts.

'Where did I hear that name from? Could it be!? Is it from "him"!?'

'Not a "Gremory" but a "Lucifer" huh. So he isn't referred by his family name any more like Buchou is.' Issei keeps on processing the information.

"…So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household. I can understand now." Issei spoke to himself out loud and gave himself a nod.

Suddenly, another magic-circle appear on the ground. It's glowing in light-blue colour.

Everyone looked at the magic circle with their eyebrow raised. But Issei notices that magic circle.

"W-What is she doing here!?" He grabbed his hair, starting to panic and he looks around the clubroom.

"I'm sorry Grayfia-san, but please try not to move." He hides behind Grayfia…

"Issei-sama, what ar- " Grayfia was about to ask Issei what is he doing. But she was cut off when the magic circle starts to glow brightly, leading her and everyone else to cover their eyes.

A young woman in her late twenty with a buxom figure, came out from the magic circle. She has a long light blue hair reaching all the way down to her thighs and has pale gold. She's currently wearing a white tank top and long jeans. She looks around the whole room, like she's trying to find something… or someone? She then stop her sights on Grayfia.

Everyone stiffened at her presence. But Grayfia just remained calm, confuse and cautious.

*Sniff, sniff*

"I know your there boy, you can come out. Stop hiding behind the maid." The young woman spoke.

"…"

"…So you found me huh…" Issei show a forced smile as his head pop out from Grayfia's side.

Sona and Tsubaki look at Rias.

"Rias, who is this!? Her power… it is so powerful!"

"Umm… I think it would be better if Issei explain it to you guys, Sona." Rias pushed the question to Issei.

"Well…cough. Kaichou, Fuku-Kaichou and Grayfia-san, I would like you to meet my familiar, Tiamat…" Issei gave a forced smile.

"Howdi Devils." Tiamat gave them a wave.

"!?" Sona, Tsubaki and even Grayfia widened their eyes.

"H-Hyoudou-kun, w-when you mean Tiamat… You don't mean Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon right!?" Sona asked Issei, looks like she lost her usual stoic expression.

"Impossible!? How did you get one of the Dragon King as a familiar!?" Tsubaki is also shock.

"The Chaos Karma Dragon is said to be as strong as a Maou…" Grayfia said it calmly, still finding it hard to believe.

"The one and only." Tiamat said it and started to move closer to Issei.

Issei back away a bit.

"T-T-Tiamat…w-what are you doing here?"

"I came here to observe your fight. Nova told me that you will go on rampage in this game. I want to see your true strength. You don't often get to see Red Dragon Emperor rampaging." Tiamat smirked as she told Issei her reason for being in the clubroom.

"So Nova told you already huh…" Issei scratch his cheek.

Grayfia then decided to butt in.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle."

Everyone gather to the magic-circle after Grayfia urges them to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends.

'Hmmm… The magic-circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix. Perhaps it's the one used for the game?'

While Issei was thinking about it, the light covers them and the teleportation begins.

"Good luck, Issei-san~!" Asia cheered for Issei

"Show me a good fight boy!" Tiamat said it with a smile.

Issei looked at them. He grinned and put his thumb up before he got teleported.

(Rating Game Arena)

Issei opens his eyes. He then look around his current position.

'Huh? I thought we got teleported. So why are we still at the Occult Research Club? No… the air in here is different…'

Issei looks out the window. The sky is different than before.

'Looks like we're in a different dimension. They've done a pretty good job at replicating the whole arena."

Issei thought, feeling a bit impressed.

"Hm? Where's Grayfia-san?" Issei asked as he look around the room.

"Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix."

Grayfia's voice was suddenly heard out of nowhere. Grayfia continue to broadcast.

"In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world."

'Just as I thought. This is a replica.' Issei further confirms his hypothesis.

"The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use Promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it." Grayfia broadcasted the information.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Rias then says it while putting it in her ears,

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

Grayfia gave out her final broadcast, "Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now."

*RING RING*

The school bell rings. So this is the ring to signify the start of the match huh.

"Looks like our first Rating Game have begun! I'm all fired up!" Issei said it out loud with a grin. He's in good mood right now.

Rias says it while sitting on the sofa. She's quite confident.

"First we have to take down Raiser's Pawns. It will be troublesome if they all promote into Queen."

Akeno-san starts to prepare tea.

"Huh? We're gonna do that Buchou? Wouldn't it be more interesting if there are 8 Queen for me to fight? By the way Buchou, why are we still staying in the clubroom?"

Rias was shock at Issei's request.

"!?...Issei…You seem pretty confident in this game… Maybe too confident?"

"Ise, the battle just started. The Rating Game is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a blitz, but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

"The Rating Game has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes Buchou."

Kiba spreads a map on the table after Buchou urges him. It is the whole map of their school.

It's divided into grids and there are English alphabets and numbers on it.

'Hmm… It's broken into grid that is similar to a chessboard.' Issei thought as he took a closer look.

Buchou draws a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen, marking their base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

"She is right. The school field is visible from the new school building's windows. Once we enter the battlefield, it's impossible to teleport using the magic-circle. So it's impossible to teleport from the old school building to the new school building. So we have to use our feet to move around then. Well, we can use our wings to fly, but we will become a sitting ducks." Issei enters into his strategist mode.

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building? Won't Grilled Chicken positions some of his servant at there as well?"

Rias chuckles at Issei's question and Riser's nickname and she nodded.

"Normally, yes. The enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. … He'll have his Knight or Rook positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have one Knight and three Pawns, a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Then Kiba says his thoughts.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Buchou nods at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his Rook positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the Rook with destructive power over Knight with mobility."

'Looks like I finally get to see Buchou's leadership skills. Gotta admit, she's pretty good. But…I can only hope that their plan went smoothly.'

"…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a weird looking tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Riser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno-san confirms. The strategy has already begun.

Issei then decided to ask his master.

"Buchou? Can I make a say something?"

"Sure Issei, go ahead."

"I did some research about the Phenex Clan and Rating Game, it turns outs that there is something called Phoenix Tears which is a liquid that can heal injures instantly. You are allow to use it up to 2 times in a game. Since Grilled Chicken is a Phenex, I suspect that he might use Phoenix Tears in this game."

Rias shows a disappointed expression right away and bite her thumb.

"I really forgot about that… Tch. To think that I have prepared well for this Game…I failed to realize the one of the most important thing…"

"Buchou, if it were you. Who would you give your Phoenix Tears to?" Issei asked.

"If it was me… I would give one to my Queen and I'll keep one for myself… But Riser is a Phenex, he won't need the Phoenix Tears… I believe that he would give one to his Queen… I can't think of the second person holding the second Phoenix Tears…"

Issei nodded.

"Neither can me. We will also have another problem. That day, when he demonstrated his peerage, one of his Bishop… I guess is his little sister."

"!? How did you know!? You're talking about Ravel right!?" Rias was shock at Issei's statement.

"Their smell is almost identical. Besides, I can tell someone whether or not someone is related to each other. Why would he put her into his peerage?"

"I have no idea what that man is thinking…I don't even want to know what he's thinking." Rias said it with a disgusted tone.

"What are you planning to do when you're about to face Grilled Chicken's Queen?"

"I was planning to ask Akeno taking care of the Queen…but now that we know she might have the Phoenix Tears…" Rias doesn't know how to continue her words.

Akeno is just sitting beside Rias quietly, she also doesn't know what she should do to counter Phoenix Tears…

"No, it's confirmed that Grilled Chicken's Queen will carry the Phoenix Tears. She is his Ace."

Issei said it seriously. He put his right hand into his pocket, trying to dig out something.

"Here. One for each and one of you. I will give this to Kiba and Koneko when they got back."

Issei handed both Rias and Akeno a rectangular piece of paper. The paper is red in colour and has some sort of words scribbled on it.

"Issei…this is?" Rias look at the paper curiously.

"It's a talisman. For a quick summon." Issei smiled.

"What does it summon Issei-kun?" It's Akeno's turn to ask.

"Me." Issei smiles further.

""!?"" Both Onee-samas widened their eyes.

"Whenever you need me, just say my name on that talisman, and I'll appear in front of you and protect you. That is one of my way to counter the Phoenix Tears." Issei said it light-heartedly.

He then said it proudly while grinning and pointed himself with his thumb.

"In the name of the Red Dragon Emperor. I, Hyoudou Issei, as the servant of Rias Gremory. Promise you all that as long as I'm alive, I will not let anyone who holds dear to me get hurt!"

At that moment, after Issei announced his promise, he got tackled by Rias and Akeno to the ground.

"Guhah!?" Issei landed on the floor with his head to the ground first.

"Thank you Issei. Thank you so much." Rias thanked him with an emotional tone.

"Ara ara. Issei-kun is so manly. My body feels so hot right now." Akeno smiled happily.

"Buchou…Akeno-san…please…we're being watch…" Issei could hardly breathe as he was hugged tightly by his Onee-samas.

They quickly got up and return to their seats. Rias then waves her hand towards Issei.

"? What is it?" Issei walk towards his master.

"Sit here."

Issei just sit next to Rias, doing what he was told to do. She then points at her lap.

"Lay down here."

"H-Huh!? W-Why!?" Issei started to blush. He's stuttering.

"Please." Rias plead.

"Gulp…" Issei swallowed his saliva.

He then started to put his head on his master's lap slowly while gulping down my saliva again.

*Touch.*

'Success~!' Issei inwardly cheered.

You can't blame him…it's his first lap pillow with his master. He never thought about it when Tiamat let him rested his head on her laps. But he just blush when he was asked to lay his head onto his master's lap.

'I-I-I can feel a really soft sensation on my cheek. It's so soft! My head is about to explode because I'm having lots of physical contacts with Buchou... I need to keep it together! We're in the Rating Game!'

Issei keeps on trying to calm his nerves. Rias then puts her hand on his forehead.

"!?" Issei widened his eyes when he felt a sudden surge of power running through him.

"B-Buchou?"

Rias just look at him and said.

"I just unlock a seal in your body. It would allow you to use Promotion from now on."

"Oh~ No wonder… I can never get to try my promotion. You seal it away huh. Why?"

Rias showed a sad face.

"I'm very sorry Issei. When you first joined in, I feared your power…That is why I seal away your access to the Promotion…But the truth is that…I'm not afraid anymore."

Rias gave Issei a warm smile at the final part.

Issei smiled back and nodded his head.

"I understand, Buchou."

(Outside the Gym)

"4 Devils in the gym. It's just as Buchou predicted. 1 Rook, 3 Pawns." Issei said it to himself as he is walking towards the gym.

"All right!" Issei used his left fist to hit his right palm. "Let's do this!"

He requested Rias to allow him to go solo at the gym. He suggested that Koneko is much safer if she went with Kiba. Rias hesitated for a while, but she trusted his judgement.

*Bam!*

Issei kicked open the front door and shouted.

"Anyone home!?"

He kicked the door so hard that it made the Devils who were caught off guard jump in surprise. They turned to see what it is until something hit them. Literally, the door hit them.

"Kyaaa!"

The Devils screamed and complains.

"Who did that!?"

"It hurts!"

All 4 Devils look towards Issei, sending him death glares

"Oops, my bad. I kicked the door to hard…Sorry 'bout that." Issei smiles sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

'Hmm…3 Pawn and 1 Rook. Oh well~'

"You girls better give me some challenges!" Issei said it out loud and get into his battle stance…by putting both his hands in his pocket?

"Why you cocky little Pawn!" The china dress woman yelled at Issei makes a kung fu stance and charge towards him.

"Hahhh!" A small girl with her stick rushes toward Issei.

Lastly, another two girl are twins. They brought out their chainsaws.

*Drill~ DRILLLLLLL~~~*

"Let's disassemble him~!"

"Split, split, split, split!"

Issei sweat dropped on his head as he look at those twins.

"I hope their alright…"

"Hey! Where do you think you're looking!?" The Rook brought out her fist to hit Issei. Her hand seems to be coated with fire.

*Bzzt* *Sparkle* *Bzzt*

Sparks of electricity started to appear around Issei.

"Heh. Naïve."

The moment Issei smirked, the lightning shoot out towards the china dress girl.

"Kyaaaaaaaah!" She screamed.

*THUD!*

The impact from the lightning send her towards the wall of the gym. There's even crack left on the wall. The china girl fall onto the floor, not moving at all. Smokes were coming out from her body.

"Xuelan!" The 3 Pawns shouted.

"Don't bother trying. She won't move for the rest of the Game." A voice is heard out of blue. The voice had so much power that it causes the servants of Riser Phenex to freeze at that moment.

The servants of Riser Phenex turn around slowly, they're starting to sweat, shaking in fear. Their eyes widended when they saw the Pawn of Rias Gremory's appearance has changed. His eyes are in ruby red colour. His canine got a bit longer and sharper. The grin he's making, it's giving them chills down to their spine…

"Wha- " One of the twins wanted to say something, but she stop when Issei disappear in front of her eyes.

"W-Where did he go!?" The girl with the stick started to panic and look around the gym.

Her visions were blocked as fire started to form underneath her. The fire started to grow even stronger, forming a circle, trapping the 3 Pawns inside the circle. The Pawn with the stick extended her stick to the fire, only to find her stick melt away.

"M-My staff!?"

"We can just escape this by flying upwards!"

The 3 Devils spread out their wings wanting to fly away from this fire prison. But they fail to realize that 3 tendrils made of fire came out from the prison and smack them back to the ground.

"Heh. You think I didn't thought of that. These flames that I created, they will do exactly what I say. I don't even have to say it out loud, I can just control them with both my mind and my will. Then, see ya~" Issei exited the gym, waving at them without even looking at them.

"W-Wait! You're leaving!? This location is supposed to be the most crucial place." The girl with the stick shouted.

But Issei is no longer there.

Issei touch his transceiver and spoke.

"Akeno-san, please do it."

He then heard Akeno's reply.

"Ufufu. Hai Issei-kun."

Apparently, Akeno is floating above the gym with her bat wings spread. She lift her right hand up. Electricity started to sparkle on her hand.

"Take."

Akeno said one word bef-

*Flash!*

*DOOOOOO~*

Before a huge lightning falls down onto the gym within a second.

Grayfia who is the arbiter then made the announcement.

"Riser Phenex-sama's 3 Pawn and 1 Rook retires."

"Nice one Akeno-san!"

Issei smiles at her, giving her a thumb up. Akeno was about to reply him, but…

*BANG!*

A sudden huge explosive sound is made nearby.

"Issei-kun!"

Akeno panicked rushing down from the sky. But she stopped when a figure appear from the shadow.

"Take."

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to sacrifice many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist."

"You!" Akeno started to shiver in anger.

*KABOOOOOM!*

Another explosion happened. This time, the one being targeted is Riser's Queen.

"!?" Akeno's eyes widened, shocked at what's happening.

"K-Kuh…" Riser's Queen is in pain. She started to descend down from the smoke. There are smokes arising from her. She's bleeding.

"I could say the same thing to you. But I'll add in additional information for you. Don't let your guard down until you have confirm that your opponent is down for good." Another voice came out of blue.

"!?" Both Akeno and Riser's Queen look as there is a silhouette of a man inside the smoke where Riser's Queen previously used her bomb magic.

"Issei-kun!" Akeno shouted in relief as she knows who that person is.

"H-How!?" Riser's Queen is shock as she saw the Pawn that was supposed to retire is standing in front of her unharmed.

Issei walk out from the small crater and dusted himself. He grinned, showing her his canine. Akeno then landed beside him, with her wings still spread open.

"You really think I wouldn't be able to sense you? Man, you guys really underestimated me way too much. Your bomb magic may have work on others, but not on me. I can tell you that for sure. You're bleeding a lot, better use that Phoenix Tears of yours if you don't want to retire."

"D-Damn you little brat…" Riser's Queen is shivering in both anger and pain. She then took out a small piece of bottle from her cleavage and crush it. The wounds that was caused from the explosion was healed instantly.

"Issei, when we are done with the Rating Game, you and I are gonna sit down and have a chat for doing something so reckless again."

Rias's voice was spoken through the transceiver.

"B-Buchou!? B-B- *sigh* Okay…" Issei gave up right away.

"Ara ara. I want to see Buchou punish Issei-kun." Akeno blushes as she gave Issei a smile.

"…" Issei only stood there quietly and blushes a bit.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Riser's Queen shouted at them in anger.

Issei look at Akeno.

"Akeno-san, you think you can handle her?"

Akeno steps forward with a smile.

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phoenix-sama's Queen, Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the "Bomb Queen"?"

"Pfft! Hahahahahaha! Bomb Queen! Hahahahaha!"

Issei started to laugh as he heard that nickname.

"Oh, oh. I know! Grilled Chicken's Bomb Queen! Hahahahahaha!"

Issei laughed so hard that he started to have tears in his eyes. Even Akeno has hard time to control her laughter. She's covering her mouth, trying to supress is.

Riser's Queen, Yubelluna shakes and blushes heavily as she was embarrassed by the Pawn.

Grayfia then made another announcement.

"Riser Phenex-sama's 3 Pawn retires."

"Hehehe…Looks like Kiba and Koneko's trap worked…heh." Issei barely manage to said it as he's still laughing at the nicknames.

Akeno then urges Issei, after she finally able to stop laughing,

"Issei-kun, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here."

**Issei-sempai.**

"Oh, Koneko-chan is calling me now. See ya Akeno-san! All the Best! Remember! Call me when you need any help! Not that I have doubt in you!"

Issei smile and put his thumb up as he is being summoned by Koneko.

Yubelluna then look at Akeno with her vein popped out of her head.

"You know…I don't like that name because of its bad taste, Priestess of Thunde. Though I was hoping I can fight you."

"Ara ara. I was hoping that I can fight you as well. Shall we begin?" A golden aura covers Akeno-san's body.

The Battle between Two Queens Begin!

(Somewhere around the Sport Court)

Currently, Kiba and Koneko are hiding behind the storage room which is the blind spot from the court.

"Issei-sempai." Koneko whispered quietly to the talisman.

"Yes? Koneko-chan?"

"!?" Both Kiba and Koneko widened their eyes at the sudden voice.

Kiba's reflex causes him to draw out his sword and did a horizontal strike towards whoever it was.

*Tak!*

"!?"

Kiba widened his eyes as he saw his sword was stop by his comrade, Issei. Issei stopped Kiba's sword by only holding firmly the edge of the sword, using only his index finger and his thumb.

"Issei-kmhm!"

"Shhh!"

Issei covered Kiba's mouth with is free hand, and he look down to see Koneko.

"What's the situation here koneko-chan?" Issei asks quietly as he let go of his hands from Kiba's mouth and sword.

"I sensed a lot of enemies ahead…" Koneko replied.

Issei then noticed something…

"Kiba, your hand…they're shaking."

Issei stated with a bit of concerned tone in it.

"!?...so you noticed it huh, Issei-kun… it's my first time participating in the Rating Game… This is a serious battle between Devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight… We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard…Issei-kun, aren't you feeling nervous at all?"

Both Kiba and Koneko look at Issei, waiting for his answer.

"…To be honest, no. I don't feel a slight nervous. In fact, I feel excited. I'm actually trembling with excitement…"

Issei look at his hands with a sad smile, their actually shaking.

"I've been fighting to survive and to grow stronger ever since I was young…Fighting actually became a part of my living…"

"…" Both Kiba and Koneko looked at each other not knowing what to say. They know nothing about Issei's past.

Issei shake his head and brought out his fist, bringing them towards Kiba slowly. He then grins, offering Kiba a fist bump.

"Let's win this Game pal. I'll be standing next to you guys, supporting you all."

"Yes. Thank you Issei-kun."

Kiba bump his fist with Issei.

"You too Koneko-chan. I'm sure that we'll get through this in one piece."

Koneko stare at Issei for a while with a neutral expression. She then nodded at him and complied.

Then, they heard a loud voice of a brave woman.

"I'm the Knight of Riser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!"

At the baseball court. There is a woman cladded in armour who is standing at the centre of it daringly.

"Looks like that's my cue." Kiba smiled and decided to walk out and reveal himself.

"W-Wait Kiba. What are you doing!?" Issei grabbed Kiba's shoulder and whispered loudly.

"Since she introduced herself, I cannot hide myself both as a Knight and as a swordman."

After he finish answering Issei, Kiba walked out of the storage room.

*Slap*

Issei face palmed himself.

"That is stupid…Just like that he could have walked into a trap."

"…Idiot Kiba-sempai…" Koneko added two cents.

"Koneko-chan, let's just follow Kiba. At least we can back him up if it's actually a trap."

Koneko nodded at Issei's suggestion and both of them revealed themselves by walking to the baseball court.

"I'm the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto." Kiba introduced himself with a smile.

"I'm the Pawn, Hyoudou Issei." Issei said it nonchalantly.

"…Toujou Koneko, Rook…" Koneko introduced herself with a neutral expression.

Riser's Knight, Carlamaine. The female knight then makes a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you three in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

So we don't have normal sanity, huh.

"But I love idiots like you three. Now then, let's begin."

Carlamaine draws her sword out from the sheath. Kiba also gets ready to draw his sword out.

"The match between Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

Kiba made a really lively smile.

"Well said! Rias Gremory's Knight!"

Carlamaine starts to slash as if she is dancing.

*Gin!*

*Khing!*

The swords hit each other making sparks. They started their battle. Exchanges of swords that cannot be follow with normal and untrained eyes. They both keep on appearing and disappearing due to their high speed. But Issei can see all their movements clearly.

'In terms of speed, Kiba has the upper hand. Looks like the training in gravity field finally pays off.' Issei thought as he look at the two Knights clashing with one another.

"You seem bored."

"!?"

Koneko widened her eyes and turned around immediately.

Issei just yawned as he turns around slowly.

When they look at the direction where the voice came from, there is a woman wearing a mask that just covers half of her face.

'A Rook huh…' Issei just place both his hand behind the back of his head.

Then another person came while complaining.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the Pawns were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her King? Furthermore, when I thought I found a cute boy, he also happens to be a sword freak so I can't stand this."

There is also a beautiful girl who is wearing a dress like the ones worn by western princesses. She has a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seems like a real princess.

'If I remember correctly, Buchou said that her name is Ravel right?' Issei thought.

Ravel then looks at Issei with weird eyes.

"Hmm. So this boy is the Pawn that Rias Gremory adores? Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?"

She then starts to say rude things. She has a bad tongue even though she has a cute face!

*Twitch, twitch.*

Issei's eyebrow started to twitch as he heard what Ravel said. He then said,

"I don't want to be told by a little sister who has become a servant for her brother."

Ravel started to blush heavily and shouted at Issei.

"H-How dare you talk to me like that! I'm still a member of the Phenex Clan! You Low-class Devil!"

"Haih… Like brother like sister." Issei shrugged.

"Why are you even in his peerage anyway?" Issei asked.

The woman with the mask decided to answer Issei.

"According to Raiser-sama, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion."."

"…" Both Issei and Koneko were dead silence after hearing such ridiculous reason.

"Another idiot…" Issei said it while pinching gently his glabella as he closes his eyes and frown.

"…Idiot…" Even Koneko agrees.

*Prang!*

Issei heard the sound of a sword breaking apart. He turned his head to look at Kiba. He widened his eyes when he saw Kiba's sword is dispersing.

"Crap…Kiba!" Issei shouted in concern of Kiba's situation

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me." Calarmaine said it with a confident smile.

Carlamaine's sword is then covered in flames.

But Kiba doesn't seem bothered by it, and instead makes a smirk.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. Knight of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"Freeze."

After Kiba says that with a small voice, there is something gathering in the blade-less sword.

Issei's eyes widen as he felt the sir sround himchanged…

'Huh!? It feels like it has gotten colder…Chills starts to gather around here...' Issei brought his focus back to Kiba.

Kiba's sword starts to freeze. The ice starts to pile up and it takes the shape of a sword.

*Creak, creak...Break!*

At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword forms into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear."

'H-He created an Ice sword!?' Issei's eyes widened further.

Everyone except Kiba and Koneko has a shocked expression.

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Carlamaine swings her flame sword to the side! She has an impatient look. She then decided to clash her flame sword with Kiba's ice blade.

*Creak, creak, creak*

The instant Carlamaine's sword touches Kiba's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze and turn into a solid.

*Pranggg!*

It makes a sound and breaks. Then it disappears.

But she doesn't stop attacking. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouts.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phoenix that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

*Whooshhhh~*

There is a wind of fire around the baseball court with Carlamaine and Kiba in the middle of it.

"That Carlamaine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

The Rook comments, while using her arm to guard her face.

Kiba's ice sword starts to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so, Kiba still doesn't seem to be bothered.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But."

Kiba put his blade-less sword in front of him. He then says it with a strong voice.

"Stop."

*Fuooooooo~*

The wind is getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stops within few seconds, and the baseball ground becomes silent.

"Replenish Calm"

Kiba then put up a smile and said.

"It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

'He can even make that kind of sword as well!?' Issei look at Kiba with curiosity on his face.

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shakes his head at Carlamaine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?" Issei muttered to himself.

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appear from the ground when he put his hand downwards. There are swords with different shapes. Even the blades are different From Kiba's words, all of them have to be demonic swords.

"Amazing…" Issei said it out loud with amazement hanging on his face.

Carlamaine says it while holding the short sword with the other hand.

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Kiba seems quite interested after hearing that.

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a Holy Sword."

"!?"

Everyone here realises how Kiba's expression changes after hearing that.

Instantly there is a load of killing intent coming out from Kiba.

"Khh! What's with him…The moment that Knight mentioned Holy Sword…" Issei is shock as he felt the killing intent coming from Kiba.

Kiba asks with a low voice while having cold eyes.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder."

'Holy sword…What does that have to do with you, Kiba?' Issei thought

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!" Calarmaine shouted.

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

There is killing intent between the two. The killing intents are so strong that it is making some of the girls shake as well.

Kiba! What happened to you!? Your usual refreshing smile is gone!?

Someone approaches to them while Issei worries at Kiba's sudden change.

"So it's here."

"Ah, Isabella-neesan!"

"Are you alright!? We felt a killing intent when we arrived here."

Lots of Riser's servant girls starts to gather.

'I remember their faces. There are 2 Pawns, 1 Bishop, and 1 Knight here…I guess her name is Siris right? It's the gathering of the remaining servants.' Issei analyses his situation.

A sudden announcement was made by Grayfia.

"Riser Phenex-sama's Queen retires."

"Huh!? Yubelluna-san lost!?

"That's impossible!?"

Riser's servants started to panic. Ravel looked at the direction of the new school building and she smiled.

"Hey, the Pawn-kun over there."

Ravel calls Issei.

"What is it?" Issei half-closed his eyes. Looking her without any interest.

"Can you tell me what that was? See, over there."

The girl points very high at the sky. When I look in that direction, there is a shadow with fire wings and a shadow with black wings above the rooftop of the new school building.

Issei widened his eyes as he realizes who it was. It's Rias!

Rias's voice comes out from the transceiver.

"Issei! Right now I'm on the school rooftop. Riser has challenged challenged me to a duel and I accepted it. Thanks to that I was able to get into the school building without any problem…"

"Buchou! What are you thinking!? Why are you at the school building right now!? It's still too early to go there! You can't beat him alone! Didn't you promise me that you'll let me go with you!? Buchou! Do you hear what I said!?"

"I'm sorry, Issei…but this is my fight now...Thank you…"

*Cut Off*

"Buchou! Buchou! RIAS!"

Issei shouted at the transceiver, but no one is replying him. Rages started to build inside him.

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Priestess of Lightning", and "Sword Birth". Just hearing the names gives me chills. And you, an Unknown. I have to admit, you are strong. To be able to stop Siris's sword like that. But your opponent is the "Immortal Bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the Immortal Bird."

"Hohohoho. Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? How are you gonna win this match? That's a laugh. Your master is just gonna lose to my Onee-sama. She should have just surrender. Hahahahaha."

Ravel continues to laugh, and that just made Issei's wrath increase even further.

"Shut up…"

"!?" Everyone even Kiba and Calarmaine were shock at a low, yet cold voice.

That voice is even lower and colder than Kiba's. Kiba's killing intent dispersed right away as he felt someone is more powerful than him…more powerful than anyone of them at the baseball court.

Koneko who was next to Issei jump away from him right away as she felt so much power coming out of Issei.

"Kiba…Koneko…If you wanna live… get away from me right now…" Issei said it with his low voice.

"Iss- " Kiba took a step forward only.

"GET AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
>Issei yelled out so loud that it causes everyone at the baseball court to cover their ears.<p>

A lot of red aura is flowing out from Issei's body. The ground is trembling and starting to crack.

Kiba and Koneko quickly took off.

"Nova, we're doing it. No more holding back…"

"FULL-SYNCHRO!" **{FULL-SYNCHRO!}**

Both Issei and Nova roared out loudly.

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON~!*

A huge explosion occurs after Issei and Nova shouted. As the smokes are getting clearer. Everyone widened their eyes as they saw the new Issei standing in front of them

Issei appearance changed. This time, his hair lifts up slightly, turned from brown to red in colour. His irises changed from ruby red to golden yellow and his pupils became sharper, like the eyes of a dragon. A red scale-like design appear on his face and body. His body is emitting an insane amount of aura which completely surpasses the Ultimate-class Devils.

Issei stands at there quietly and he look at Ravel. She flinched slightly as his eyes met hers. She unconsciously back away from Issei while shivering.

"You want a God like power, I'll give you one."

Issei brought out his hand with his palm facing downwards. Immediately a large red colour magic circle appear beneath them. The magic circle is so large that it exceed the size of the baseball court.

"Destruction of Terra"

The moment Issei said that word. The magic circle starts to glow brighter.

"Wh- " Before the servant can even say a word.

"KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~!"

The baseball court is engulfed with a massive explosion. No screams were heard. The explosion is so big and strong that it even reaches the sky.

After that explosion, the only thing you can hear is the announcement from the arbiter, Grayfia.

"Riser Phenex-sama's 2 Pawns, 2 Bishop, and 2 Knight retires."

Even in the announcent, you can hear that Grayfia's voice carry both shock and a sight fear.

(Far Away from the Explosion)

"Issei-kun…" Akeno is looking at the massive crater made by their fellow comrade.

"…" Kiba remained quiet. He is still shaking from the fact that Issei just destroy the whole baseball court without breaking a sweat.

"…Issei-sempai…" Koneko looked a bit sad.

(Somewhere at the Realm of Heaven)

"Hey, hey. Amaterasu, did you feel that!?" A young man with long black hair asked the Shinto Goddess. He is currently wearing a white robe with red accents, with a matching white pants. His robe is left opened, showing his muscular figures.

"Yes I have, brother." A soft and gentle voice coming from a young woman with buxom figure and has identical hair as the young man. She wears traditional attire of a miko. She has a golden tiara on her head.

"Hahahaha! Looks like our student has finally show himself after all these years!" the young man cheered happily.

"Indeed he has. My brother, Susanoo." Amaterasu gave her brother a warm smile.

(Another part of Realm of Heaven)

An old man with muscular figure stood up from his seat as he felt the power he longed missed. He wears a toga. He has a long white beard that reaches his neck.

"Hohohoho! Looks like the kid is back! After all these years of hiding! Hohoho!"

(In the Realm of Dead)

A figure of body consist of only bones widened his eyes… if he had one. He gave out a creepy aura and scowls. The Grim Reapers around him backed away slightly.

"Damn that brat is still alive…Heh…Looks like he just keeps on getting stronger and stronger."

He place his bony fingers on his bony chin and gave out a creepy smile at the end.

(In Another Part of the Underworld)

Two man were shocked at the power they're sensing.

One is a tall man appearing in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He has purple eyes.

The other guy is a handsome young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes.

"Azazel! Do you sense that!?" The handsome young man asked in a shocking tone.

"Yea, yea. Of course I do Vali." The tall man, Azazel answered in a laidback method.

"Albion, do you think it's him?" The handsome young man, Vali ask without looking at anyone.

**[I am sure it is him Vali. My eternal rival has finally reveal himself.] **Another voice which is almost identical to Nova's spoken out.

"I can't wait to fight him…my eternal rival." Vali showed battle-maniac smile.

**[You better prepare yourself Vali. I sense that this host is very special than the previous past hosts.] **Albion, The Vanishing Dragon spoke.

(Back at the Top of New School Building)

Just before Issei's transformation, Rias and Riser are engaging battle with one another.

"Pant, pant, pant…" Rias is panting hard. Trying to catch her breathe.

"Heh. Rias, is that the best you got? You really disappointed me. Just resign already."

Riser's body is flickering with Phoenix fire. He's recovering quickly from the wounds that Rias has inflicted on him.

"I am a Phoenix, Rias. Your servant may have defeated Yubelluna, but there is no way a person like you can hope to defeat me. Not with that level of Power of Destruction. "

Riser gave out a confident and arrogant smile. He then sighed.

"And here I thought that I'm supposed to marry you. Haihhh…So weak."

Rias snaps as she heard that.

"Why y- "

"GET AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Kuhh!?"

Both Rias and Riser covers their ear as they heard a loud yell.

Riser look at the source of that yell. He saw that it was from Rias's Pawn.

"Oi Rias! What's wrong with your Pawn!?"

"FULL-SYNCHRO!" **{FULL-SYNCHRO!}**

Both Issei and Nova roared out loudly.

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON~!*

"Kyaaaa!"

Rias is blown to the sky from the force of the explosion

"Tch! What is this!?"

Riser is trying to fight the force while giving his best shot to keep his balance.

As the smokes are getting clearer. Both Rias and Riser widened their eyes as they saw the new Issei standing in front of them

Issei appearance changed. This time, his hair lifts up slightly, turned from brown to red in colour. His irises changed from ruby red to golden yellow and his pupils became sharper, like the eyes of a dragon. A red scale-like design appear on his face and body. His body is emitting an insane amount of aura which completely surpasses the Ultimate-class Devils.

Issei stands at there quietly and he look at Ravel. Riser saw his little sister unconsciously back away from the Pawn while shivering.

Issei brought out his right hand with his palm facing downwards. Immediately a large red colour magic circle appear beneath them. The magic circle is so large that it exceed the size of the baseball court.

Suddenly, the magic circle starts to glow brighter.

"W

"KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~!"

The baseball court is engulfed with a massive explosion. No screams were heard. The explosion is so big and strong that it even reaches the sky.

After that explosion, the only thing both Rias and Riser can hear is the announcement from the arbiter, Grayfia.

"Riser Phenex-sama's 2 Pawns, 2 Bishop, and 2 Knight retires."

Riser's eyes widened as he heard the announcement. He started to panic and loses his cool.

"That's Impossible! My whole peerage has been wiped out!?"

Rias look at the crater made by Issei and shakes.

"T-That kind power is almost at the level of Ultimate-class Devils…No! Maybe even exceed the Ultimate-class Devils! I-It might even rivals the Legendary Super Devil!"

"What!? That's Impossible! Someone like him!? A Low-class Devil!? Possessing powers that even surpass Ultimate-class Devil and rivals the Legendary Super Devil!? Don't be a fool Rias!"

Riser's arrogance, fear and anger is blinding from accepting the truth.

"I'll just have to finish him by myself!"

Riser flared out his flames even more and fly towards Issei in high speed.

"Buchou! Are you all right!?"

Rias look at her back to see Akeno, Kiba and Koneko is flying towards her.

"I'm fine…More importantly, what happened to Issei!?"

Koneko look at Rias for a while and decided to answer. She knows the truth as she was standing next to Issei before this catastrophe happens.

"Issei-sempai…worries about you, Buchou…"

"!?" Rias widened her eyes

"What do you mean Koneko!?"

"…Buchou cut him off…Grilled Chicken's sister insulted Buchou…"

Koneko said it while looking down. She seems sad.

"I-I…"

Rias tried to say something. However, nothing is coming out. She look towards Issei's location sadly…

"Looks like…he is serious when he said he'll shoulder my burden…"

(At the Destroyed Baseball Court)

Issei is standing in the crater, not moving, not saying anything. He's closing his eyes. Waiting for something to happen. The red aura still flares around him

"Hey You! You Lowlife! Take this if you can!"

Issei opened his eyes and he lifts his head up slowly.

Riser is floating above him with his wings of fire spread opened. He has both his hands high in the air, creating a huge size of fireball. He then throws the fireball towards the Pawn.

Issei stood there, not moving at all. Waiting for the fireball to crash onto him.

*DOOOON~*

The fireball explodes as it came into contact with Issei.

"Hah! How is that Lowlife! There is no way you can survive that much fire!"

Riser's arrogant rises to the surface again. Completely forgetting the fact that Issei ate his fire before.

As the smokes started to clear…

"!?"

Riser is shock at what he saw.

Issei is still at his previous spot. Unharmed.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Riser shouted.

Issei lifts up his left hand, with his palm aiming at Riser.

"Earth Magic: Planetary Build."

The ground around Issei started to trembles. The ground then breaks apart and started to fly towards Riser.

"!? What is this!?"

Riser look at the rocks that are flying towards him. He's maneuvering in the air, dodging the rocks.

"You can't dodge forever."

Issei said it coldly at the Phenex. But he proof himself to the latter one that he's right.

The rocks which were dodged by Riser came back from behind. It's as it their attracted to Riser.

"GuHahh!"

Riser shouted in pain as the rocks hit him. They started to gather around him. Sticking to him like a glue. Riser flared out his flames trying to melt the rocks. But the amount of rocks attach to him is quicker than the amount of rocks he can melt.

"Noooooooo! This cannot be happening!"

That was the last thing Riser said he was completely sealed by the rocks.

(Not too far from the battle scene)

"T-This is!?" Rias look disbelief at the scenario.

"Just how powerful is Issei-kun…" Akeno looked while covering her mouth with her hand.

"Issei-kun…" Kiba look at the view with an awe.

"…Issei-sempai…" Koneko said it quietly.

(Back at the Occult Research Club)

"What is he!?" Tsubaki stood up from her seat as she look at the battle scene.

"To think that he is this powerful…I might have to be careful not to be his enemy next time…" Sona said it as a sweat dropped to her cheek,

"Issei-san…" Asia closed her eyes and pray. Tears were coming out from her eyes.

"…" Grayfia remained quiet the whole time. 'To think that this boy is so strong…There is no way Riser Phenex-sama can win from the beginning…'

(Back at the Destroyed Baseball Court)

Issei is floating in the crater, his left hand is still remained aiming at the sealed Riser. The ground he previously stood is no longer there. He look at the new creation he had just made.

Floating above him is newly made small planet. It's even bigger than the replica of Kuoh Academy. Inside that small planet is the trapped Phenex.

He look at the small planet quietly.

"Let's end this Nova."

**{You got that right! Partner! Let's show them all our new Techniques!}** Nova shout out loud.

He slowly close his palm, as if he's crushing something.

Each and every rocks on the small planet started to glow with a red magic circle. The red magic circles started to cover the small planet. Making the small planet shines in red colour.

"Planetary Devastation."

Issei's hand is closed when he said that.

*DOOOOOOOOOO~*

The sound of something charging is heard as the small planet is glowing brighter.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

The small planet exploded. Both the explosion and its force causes the replica Kuoh Academy to be destroyed as well.

The member of the Occult Research Club have to from barriers around them to shield themselves from the blast, and is shock to found out that their barriers breaks easily as the force reaches them.

The explosion dies down. Rocks were falling from the sky.

Grayfia then made the final announcement.

"Riser Phenex-sama loses. He retires. This is the end of the Rating Game. Rias Gremory-sama Team's Victory."

Issei closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

"Thanks Nova."

**{Hahaha. What for partner? I enjoyed it every moment. Next time when you need me, use my power anytime you want.}** Nova said it before he cuts off the link.

His hair slowly dies down, returning back to the normal brown to. His irises change back to the normal brown and his pupils is no longer sharp. The red scale-like design that is on his face and body faded away.

"Haihhhh"

He gave out a tired sigh. He then look around the destruction he had done and scratch the back of his head.

"Thank goodness that this is just a replica." He said.

"Issei!"

Issei turn around to look at his master, but was tackled before he even saw her.

Issei is sitting on the floor, shocked. He look at his master.

"B-Buchou!?"

"You're back. *sob* My Issei is back. *sob* I'm glad."

Rias is crying on Issei's shirt. She's not letting him go.

"I'm sorry…I should've listen to you…I'm sorry…"

**_{Oi Partner. Do something!} _**Nova urges Issei in his head.

Issei put his hands on her back. Gently patting her back.

"…I'm sorry that I scared you…I'm back…"

Rias got up. Wiping her tears and look at him.

"Are you- *sob* Are you the Issei I know?"

"Yes, Buchou. I am. Always will be."

Issei gave Rias a smile as he gently place his hand on her head.

"Issei-kun!"

"Issei-sempai!"

"Issei-kun!"

Akeno, Koneko and Kiba jumped into the crater and rush towards Issei and Rias.

"Guys!" Issei's smile widened further, waving at them.

He then stood up and reach his hands out for Rias, who is still sitting on the floor.

"Buchou, you have to smile. You won the Game! You're free!"

Issei gave Rias a toothy grin.

"…Yes…Thank you, Issei."

Rias accepted Issei's offer and gave him a reward that surprises everyone. Even Issei.

*KISS~*

"!?" Issei's eyes widened and he started to blush heavily.

Rias is giving him a second kiss! This kiss is much more deeper than the first!

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

The member of Occult Research Club, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, House of Gremory, House of Phenex were shock at Rias's action.

The only ones that remained calm the whole time is Tiamat and Grayfia. The latter one has already witnessed it before, so she is used to it. The former one just doesn't care, she just smirked as she has another thing she can use to tease her master.

'Why Now!? Everyone Is Still Watching!?' That's all Issei thought while he's still trapped in kissing Rias. Steams are coming out from his ears.

**Please Rate & Review. m(_ _)m**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay~ It's Done. Not much, but it's done. I'll see if I can update anytime sooner. I have an exam coming up so…Gotta Study! Wish me Luck~~! *Thumbs Up***

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

_"… …" – Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

(In Issei's Room)

It's early in the morning. Issei is currently still sleeping in his own comfortable bed.

*Zzzz-zzz…*

The young man fluttered his eyes. He smelled something nice. Something stimulated his nose and causes him to wake up. He wanted to rub his sleepy eyes…

'Huh? Why can't I move? I feel...heavy?' Issei thought.

Slowly opening his sleepy eyes. Issei tiredly look at the main reason why he can't move.

"!?"

The young man is wide awake at that moment. Blushing heavily, when he saw something is in front of his face.

'B-B-B-Breasts!' Issei thought while his eyes are still glued to them.

"Uuuun…" A seductive voice which is familiar to Issei was heard.

"!?" Issei's eyes widened when he lifted his head up slightly.

R-Rias is in his bed!? What is going on!?

'B-B-B-Buchou is sleeping on my bed!? W-W-Why isn't she wearing anything.' Issei used his right free hand to cover his nose trying to prevent blood from flowing out.

_"N-Nova! Help!" _Issei mentally communicate with his dragon

**_{What is it Partner!? Enemies!? Where!?}_** Nova shouted in an alert tone.

_"I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I mean, h-h-her breast is completely touching my left arm! A-And my left hand is completely covered by something that is extremely soft! I-I think it's her thigh. My left hand is between her two thighs like a sandwich!"_ Issei prayed that the Mighty Red Dragon Emperor might be able to help him.

**_{Oh! T-This is the Legendary Thigh Sandwich! This is such a wonderful thing!}_** Nova sounded as if he saw something very sacred.

_"I'm serious here Nova!"_ Issei started to think Nova isn't going to help him.

**_{I have just one thing to say to you partner. Enjoy~}_** Nova ended the talk with a perverted tone.

"Ara? You're awake Ise?"

Rias is awake.

"!? Y-Yes...When I woke up…it's like this…I-I didn't do anything weird!"

Issei said it in a high voice. Looks like he's nervous.

"I'm sorry. I came in after you went to sleep. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow."

Rias then hugs the left side of Issei's body even stronger.

"T-Then w-why are you naked…"

"Oh, I can't sleep with my clothes on. So I just sleep naked." Rias smiles as she scooted closer.

"…" Issei has nothing to say. He's doing his best to not look at his master right now.

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up... Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my adorable servant."

*Chuu.*

Buchou then kisses Issei on his cheek. The latter one blushes heavily.

Ever since the incident with Riser Phenex and the Rating Game. Rias started to adore Issei even more. She basically forced herself into Issei's apartment several days ago, and has started living with him ever since. Her excuse for wanting to live with Issei is that she wanted to have a closer relationship with her servant… Asia pouted and had teary eyes when she found out that another woman is going to live under the same roof with Issei and her. But she got no choice but to welcome Rias as the latter one is Issei's master and the President of Occult Research Club, the club she is in. Rias even wanted to call Issei, "Ise" to show others their close relationship. Asia and the rest of the Occult Research member also wanted to call Issei, "Ise" right away. Issei doesn't mind, he just allowed them to do it.

"Umm, Buchou...I'm a guy...s-so if you say things like that..."

"Do you feel like attacking me?"

Buchou replies with a naughty voice.

'Why is Buchou so good at stimulating me this much!?' Issei mentally curse as his will power is about to break.

"Sure, I'll do anything that will please you."

"!?" Issei's eyes widened and blushes even more when he heard Rias whispers those words to him in a sexy voice.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"!?" Issei's will power is healed once again when someone knocked on his door.

'A-A-Asia!? This is not good!'

Issei knew right away, who was knocking the door. He started to panic right away.

"Ise-san, it's almost time to go to school. Ise-san? Are you still asleep?" Asia asked through the door.

"A-Asia! Please wait for me at the dining room! I'm already awake!"

'I can't let Asia see this!' Issei mentally say it to himself.

But…

"Asia, please wait for us a bit longer. Both Ise and I need to get dress first."

Rias just said it to Asia who is on the other side of the door.

"…Buchou…you just did that on purpose right…"

Issei sweat drop on his head.

*Bang!*

The sound of a door being opened violently was heard.

Asia then sees Issei, and Rias who is sitting next to him...not wearing any clothes…

Issei gave Asia a wave and a forced smile.

"G-Good morning, Asia…"

Asia has teary eyes. She seems really displeased and is making an unpleasant face...

Buchou hugs Issei's left arm after seeing Asia's face. H-Hey, Buchou!?

"Good morning Asia."

Rias smiles. Asia, who's really mad, shakes her body.

Then she puts her hand on her clothes.

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

"A-A-Asia!?"

Issei widened his eyes and blushes again when he heard that bold words coming from the innocent Asia.

Now, his life will get even livelier than before.

(At the Kitchen)

"Itadakimasu~"

Issei is currently eating his breakfast along with Rias and Asia. Two of the girls were sitting at his opposite side.

"Ise, your cooking is just as good as always." Rias is eating the meal which was made by Issei happily.

"Buchou, your cooking taste great too." Issei smiles at Rias as he takes a bite of his food.

Asia who felt left out had pouty face. She kicked Issei's foot under the table.

*Kick.*

"!?" Issei widened his eyes and look at Asia who is pouting. He smiled as he understood why she's mad.

"Asia's cooking is very tasty as well."

Issei grinned as he saw Asia's face lights up.

'Jack Pot! Score 1 for me!' Issei mentally cheered.

"Ise. I've been wanting to ask you this question for a long time. Do you mind if I ask?" Rias said it after she finished drinking her soup.

"No problem Buchou. Go ahead." Issei replied.

"Where are your parents?"

"!" Issei seemed shock at that question. He was silence for a while.

"…I don't have any." I gave a sad smile.

"!?" Rias gives a worried expression. She had asked a question that she shouldn't have asked…

I'm sorry…Ise. I shouldn't have ask that…"

But…Issei smiled.

"It's fine Buchou. Even though I have no idea who my father or my mother is, I have a brother."

""!?""

Both Rias and Asia were shock at that statement.

"We're not actually blood related, more like a foster brother. But he found me when I was still young. He trained me until I was strong enough to take care of myself. Then he's left me."

Rias and Asia listen to his story. Rias then becomes angry at the last part.

"He left you!? How dare he!?"

"No No! Buchou, calm down! He left me because that was our deal. I made a deal with him that if he finished teaching the things that I wanted to learn from him, he can leave me to wonder around the world."

Rias return back to her seat, giving a puzzled expression.

"What is your brother's name?"

"Zack. His name is Zack Fair."

*DING DONG*

"""?"""

Issei, Rias and Asia look towards the front door. Issei's eyes widened as he sensed the person on the other side.

"!? Y-You have got to be kidding me…"

Issei said it with an excited smile, but a sweat runs down to his cheek.

"Ise? Do you know who's at the door already?"

Issei ignored his master's question and walked towards the front door. His hand moves toward to grab the door knob. It's shaking… his hand is shaking from excitement.

*Open*

A tall young man in his early 20's is standing in front of Issei. He is tall, well-built, and features the iconic sky-blue eyes. He wears a black composed of sleeveless turtle-neck sweaters and baggy pants, with leather accents. He also wear gloves and boots. There is as X-shaped scar on his cheek. His has a long spiky black hair and a lock of hair hanging down in front of his face. A massive bag was laid on the floor beside him.

*Pant, pant, pant, pant…*

"N- " Issei was about to say something but he was interrupted by the young man.

The man standing in front of him brought out his hand, giving Issei a "Please wait for a minute" gesture.

"Haihhhh~" The young man finally finish catching his breathe.

"Iseeeeeeeeeeeeee~"

"Cough!"

The young man shouted out Issei's name and tackled him into his apartment.

"Ise. Ise. Ise. Ise. Ise."

The young man keeps on repeating Issei's name while rubbing his face on Issei's cheek.

Veins started to pop out of Issei's head.

"Cut it Out!"

*Bonk!*

Issei hit the young man's head so hard that a bump is formed on top of his head.

"I-Ise, who is this man?" Rias asked while looking at the man cautiously. Asia is hiding behind Rias.

"Sigh…Buchou, let me introduce you to my brother…Zack Fair."

"!?" Rias and Asia widened their eyes and look at the man lying on the floor.

"Now…How do I deal with this mess…" Issei pinched his glabella looking down at Zack, his older brother.

(At the Kuoh Academy's Entrance)

Issei is currently walking beside Rias. On his right is Asia.

"I forgot to mention this to you Ise. Today the club members are coming coming to your apartment."

"Huh? Koneko-chan and the others? Are we doing something in my house?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about having the Occult Research Club meeting at there."

"Huh, at my apartment?"

"Do you remember what I said before? It's about time to clean the whole old school building. Apparently they asked the cleaners to clean it."

"I thought you uses your familiar to clean the building." Issei whispered it to her ear.

Rias just kept quiet. She sticks her tongue out while smiling at him.

"!?" Issei look around. There are other Kuoh Academy's students around them.

'Crap…Looks like I caught the attention just by walking beside Buchou and talking to her…'

Issei sweat drops on his head. The male students of Kuoh is sending him death glares.

*Chu.*

Rias gave a peck on Issei's cheek in front of everyone.

"!?" Issei blushes heavily at the sudden quick kiss.

"Ja, I'll see you after school Ise~" Rias said it out loud playfully.

Asia was frozen at there after seeing what Rias just did.

"W-Woahhhhh! Rias-oneesama just kissed Hyoudou-kun!"

"Damn it, Hyoudou!"

"Kyaaa! Rias-oneesama is dating Hyoudou-kun!"

Issei started to sweat on his head. He then turn to look at frozen Asia.

"A-Asia, we better hurry and get into our class before the teacher come."

Asia snapped out from her world and answered.

"H-Hai. Ise-san!"

(At 2nd Year Classroom)

It's Break Time.

*Bam!*

A sound of someone slamming the surface of the table was heard.

It was Matsuda who slam his hand on Issei's table.

"Hyoudou-kun! What is the meaning of this!? Why is Rias-oneesama calling you "Ise"!?"

Other male classmates also started to gather around him as well.

*Twitch, twitch*

Issei gets irritated as he saw the person slamming his table is one of the Perverted Duo. His eyebrow twitches as he gets irritated.

"Ah. Ise~"

Everyone look at the front door of their classroom. All eyes widened at the person standing in front of their classroom.

"R-R-Rias-oneesama!?"

"What is Rias-oneesama doing here!?"

"Kyaa! Rias-oneesama is as beautiful as always!"

Rias ignored the cheers and walk towards Issei's seat. The male student move apart, letting Rias through.

"Buchou? Do you need anything?"

Issei asked his master.

"Yea. I seemed to forget my lunch. I think that it's with you Ise."

Rias said it with a smile.

"Huh? Really? I could've sworn that- !?" Issei immediately stop what he's about to say as he found Rias's bento is with him.

"…" Issei remained quiet. He is frozen while holding Rias's bento.

'…B-Buchou…you tricked me…How could you!?'

"Thank you Ise~"

Rias happily grab her lunchbox from Issei who is still in the frozen state and exited the classroom.

"…" Everyone look at the classroom door and back to Issei.

(Back at Issei's Apartment)

"…Hm?"

A young man woke up in Isse's living room. Apparently he's sleeping on the floor.

"Mhm!?"

The young man tried to speak, but…

His mouth was duct taped.

He wanted to rip off the duct tape, but…

He was tied up with rope. Tightly.

"Mhmmmhmm!"

He's struggling, trying to break free.

(At Kuoh Academy)

"So Buchou seemss to be enjoying her school life even more?"

"That's correct Ise-kun."

Issei is currently walking next to Akeno. The former ran away from his classmates after he broke out from his frozen state. He met Akeno while he's wondering around the school hall.

"Ise-kun, do you also enjoy your school time lately?" Akeno asked with smile on her face.

Sweat drops on Issei's head when he heard that question. He place his hands on the back of his head.

"…I won't say enjoy…The male students in this school…are kinda troublesome. But that's just because they're jealous of me talking with Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies…Like now."

Every male students at the school hall is giving Issei jealous glare. Some of them even cried.

"Ara ara. It must be hard for you Issei-kun." Akeno smiled and place one of her hands on her cheek.

"Haihhh…" Issei just sigh and continue walking next to Akeno

(At Issei's Apartment)

Every member of the Occult Research Club is currently outside Issei's apartment. Issei's hand is currently at the doorknob.

"…"

He turn around at look at everyone else.

"When you guys enter, please don't freak out."

"?" Akeno, Kiba and Koneko tilted their head, but both Rias and Asia understood what Issei meant and made bitter smiles.

*Open*

Issei look around his living room cautiously. He enters into the living room, the rest follows.

*Bam*

The door at Issei's room opened violently, which causes everyone to stay alert.

"Iseeeeeeeeeeee~"

The young man rushes towards him.

Issei just half closed his eyes and lariat the young man, forcing the young man to the floor.

"GuAhhh!"

Issei then uses chokehold on the young man on the floor.

"How the hell did you manage to set yourself free? I even enhanced the rope!"

"Hah! Don't look down on me…*tap*…Ise…Ise…*tap**tap**tap**tap**tap* Ise…I'm tapping…You're supposed to let me go when I'm tapping…"

The young man keeps on tapping Issei's arm. His face is turning purple blue.

"Sigh…don't you think you're getting to old for this…Nii-chan?"

Issei look at the man and asked. Still not letting go.

"Maybe…*tap**tap* Please…can't…breathe…"

(At Living Room)

"Konnichiwa, My name is Zack, Zack Fair. I am Issei's older brother. We're foster brothers."

Zack introduced himself in front of everyone with a charming smile.

"!" Akeno, Kiba and Koneko widened their eyes at that statement.

"Ise-kun has an older brother?" Kiba asked still unable to believe.

"Yea. But we split up when I was 5. I was old and strong enough to take care myself already at that time."

Everyone look towards the kitchen. Currently, Issei is making some tea and snacks for everyone.

"Yes… *sob**sob* My Ise is all grown up…*sob*…"

Zack is crying while using his handkerchief to whip off his tears. Everyone beside him all have sweat drops on their head.

'…To think that Issei's older brother is…' Rias thought while making a forced smile.

"Nii-chan do you have to act like that?" Issei entered the living room while holding a tray with teas and snacks on it. He sets the tray on the table and sit beside Buchou.

"So…Nii-chan…There is something I have to tell you…"

Issei said it while feeling a bit tense and Zack is drinking his tea. The latter one then sets his cup on the table. Zack the looks at Issei with a serious expression.

"You mean the fact that you turn into a devil?"

"!?" Everyone in the living room all stood up from their seats. Except Issei. The Devils all got into battle stance.

"Yea."

That is all Issei said.

"Ise!?"

Rias was shock as Issei just answered his brother without second thoughts.

"It's okay Buchou."

Issei just look at Rias said it calmly and look back to his older brother.

"Do you trust them Ise?" Zack asked.

"Yes. I do. There is another reason why I joined their side. But I'm not telling you."

"…Alright. I understand." Zack just nod his head.

Everyone returns to their seat. Still feeling a bit strange for Zack accepted Issei so easily.

"…Zack-san, how did you know that we're Devils?"

Rias asked worriedly.

"Nii-chan is a basically half-human as well. He's a One-Winged Angel."

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Everyone widened their eyes in statement. Issei just continued drinking his tea.

*Fwoosh~*

A pure white wing was spread open on Zack's back.

Every Devils in the living room got back into battle stance again. Except Issei.

An angel, their greatest enemy appears in front of them.

"I think you surprised them Nii-chan."

Issei spoke calmly while a grin appears on his face.

Zack just lift both of his hands up, and show them the "calm down" gesture. He retracted his white wing.

"Now, now. Calm down you guys. My wing may have been white, but I'm not an angel."

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Everyone is shock and confuse again from that.

"H-How can you prove that you're not an angel!?" Rias asked it out loud.

"Nii-chan can have impure thoughts."

Issei answered the question for Zack.

"…"

Everyone stare at Zack, not knowing what to say. Until…

"…Pervert…" Koneko said out what's in her mind.

"Ise! What do you mean when you said I can have impure thoughts!?"

Zack started trying to chokehold Issei, ignoring Koneko's factual statement.

"Shut up! You know exactly what I meant! Those dirty magazines you got in your backpacks, just proved that I'm right all along!"

Issei shouted at his older brother while pointing at the latter's massive bag.

"You went through my bag!?"

Zack asked, disbelieved.

"Of course I did! Who wouldn't!? That bag is so big that it can fit at least more than 4 people in it!"

Issei and his older brother seems to be fighting with each other.

Everyone sweat drops on their head as they never seen Issei acting like this before.

"…Cough. Ise, do you mind if we introduce ourselves to Zack-san?"

Rias asked humbly after she made a cough sound to stop the two foster brothers from fighting.

"Go ahead Buchou." Issei said it with a toothy grin.

"Nice to meet you Zack-san, my name is Rias Gremory. I am Ise's master. I am currently living inhis apartment. I hope that we can get along."

Rias introduced herself with a beautiful smile and bow her head down slightly.

Asia then follows after Rias.

"A-Ano…I'm Asia Argento. I also live with Ise-san…P-Please take care of me as well!"

"I am Himejima Akeno. It's nice to meet you, Issei's Onii-chan, Zack-san." Akeno also gave an elegant smile and bow her head.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. Nice to meet you, Zack-san." Kiba wave at Zack while giving him a charming smile.

"…Toujou Koneko…Please to meet you…" Koneko introduced herself with a neutral facial expression while giving Zack a nod.

*Sob, sob*

"My Ise is all grown up…To think that he has so many girlfriends already…"

Zack is crying again…

"W-W-What do you mean girlfriends!? Nii-chan, don't say something so embarrassing in front of everyone!"

Issei blushes heavily and scolded his older brother. Rias, Asia and Akeno look at Issei with a sad and disappointed expression. But Issei didn't saw it. He's too focused on arguing with his brother.

"Oh! That reminds me! I have photos of Ise when he was still a kid!"

Zack said it out loud, and hammers his right hand gently on his left palm. He got up and went for his bag, searching for something. Things were starting to get thrown out of the bag…Canned food, pant, magazines and weapons?

"Ta Daa~! This is my collection of Ise's growth when we spent together for 5 years!"

Zack brought out books of photo albums.

"You still keep that!?" Issei shouted at disbelief.

Every member of the Occult Research Club gathers around Issei's older brother right away. Curious about what Issei looked like when he was still young.

"This is after Issei took a bath~"

Zack pointed at a picture where Issei is drinking a cup of milk after he got out from the lake in front of him.

"Nii-chan!"

Issei shouted at his older brother with his face steaming red. Steams were even coming out from his ears.

"…Ise-sempai's embarrassing past…" Koneko said it while looking at another photo album.

"Not you too, Koneko-chan!?" Issei look at Koneko, while grabbing his hair.

"Little Ise. Little Ise. Little Ise!"

Rias seems to be enjoying her time looking at Issei's pictures. Her eyes were glittering with starts.

"I understand exactly how you feel Buchou-san."

Asia also has her eyes full of stars. She is holding onto Rias's hands

"Asia you understand too? I'm so happy."

Rias said it happily.

"Geez…Nii-chan…You just have to show everyone, don't you…"

Issei is blushing heavily.

"This are all nice photo Zack-san." Kiba said it as he enjoys looking at a photo album.

Zack look towards Kiba and said,

"Oh, that is a photo album for the pictures when I was visiting places."

Kiba was enjoying flipping through pages, look at the scenario taken by Zack.

"…Zack-san…Who are these people?"

Kiba pointed at a particular picture. In that picture, is a young woman smiling while giving a peace sign. She is around Issei's age with long, light brown hair and violet eyes. She has a long twin side ponytails. Each held with a blue scrunchy. Another woman with a chin-length blue hair with green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. She also gave a small smile. She wears a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents, which is same as the former one. She carries something behind her. It's wrapped in bandages.

The way Kiba asked is different than before. This causes Issei to set all his attraction towards Kiba.

'…Kiba's eyes…they're filled with angers and hatreds like before…!? Don't tell me- '

Issei look at Kiba while mentally talking to himself. His eyes widened as he remembered what can cause Kiba to be like this…

Zack look at the picture that Kiba is pointing.

"Oh this? I was in Rome at that time. I happen to pass by a Church at that time and I saw those 2 beauties. So I asked them if I could take a photo of them along with the church behind them."

Zack said it out loud without knowing what's happening.

"Holy Sword, Excalibur…"

Kiba muttered the word with a tone full of disgust, anger and hatred.

Issei who is sitting with the girls heard the word clearly, thanks to his enhanced hearing.

'Kiba…'

Issei thought. Looking at his friend with a worried expression.

'What happened to you…'

**Firstly, Zack Fair really is Zack Fair from Final Fantasy. But I gave him a wing. =P **And~ I made him Issei's foster brother.****

**Please Rate & Review m(_ _)m**


	12. Chapter 12

**KOKABIEL ARC IS GETTING CLOSER~ NOT MUCH, BUT PLEASE, ENJOY.**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

_"… …" – Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

(At a Spare Room)

"Nii-chan, do you mind staying in this room?"

Issei asked Zack as he show his older brother the last spare room in his apartment. Zack look around the room.

"Hmm…Yea. This will do it. Thanks Ise."

Zack replied it happily, accepting Issei's offer.

"…Nii-chan…Can you please show me the picture that you pointed to Kiba this afternoon?"

"Why?"

Zack look at his younger brother and saw Issei's worried expression. He just complied and took out the photo album. Flipping through the pages, until he found the right page.

"There. It's this one."

Zack took out the photo from his photo album and gave it to Issei.

"…"

Issei look at the picture seriously. He then noticed the thing that was she was carrying. It's wrapped in bandages and has a seal on it. He then look at his older brother.

"Nii-chan, when you took a picture of those two, did you feel anything strange about them?"

Zack place his hand on his chin and started to think. He then scratch the back of his head.

"I think I did feel something. A power to be exact…I think it's coming from the thing that's on her back."

"Does it emit Holy Power!?"

Issei wanted to confirm right away.

"!? How did you know!? You weren't there!"

Zack widened his eyes. He grab Issei's shoulder.

"Tch. Nii-chan, I think you just showed and told Kiba something bad…"

Issei look down, frustrated.

"Kiba-kun has problem with that thing wrapped in bandages?"

"I believe that "thing" is an Excalibur, Nii-chan."

"!?"

"There's something about Kiba…something that made him hate Holy Swords so much…"

"…"

Zack let go of Issei and folded his arms.

Issei then look at his brother seriously.

"Nii-chan, for now. Let's keep this between you and me."

"Alright. Whatever you say little brother."

Zack put one of his hand on Issei's shoulder and gave him a nod.

"…Nii-chan, is your tracking skill as good as always?"

Zack put up a grin on his face and place both of his hands on his hips.

"Heh. I'm still a good at that. Why?"

"…I have a favour to ask."

"Ask away little brother."

"I need you to keep an eye on Kiba during night time. But don't let him know that you're following him. I have a bad feeling that something might happen…"

"Alright. I trust your instinct. I'll keep an eye on him."

"One more thing Nii-chan, what happen to your cheek? Where did you get that scar?"

At that moment, Zack's expression changed.

"…Back then…When I was travelling around the world…I found someone…He's just like me. A One-Winged Angel…"

"!? That's a good thing! Didn't you say you wanted to find others that are just like you!?"

"He may be same as he. But he's different. He's strong, way stronger than me. He's cold and ruthless. He has a messiah complex, proclaiming that he's the chosen and he will become God. He's the one who left this scar on my cheek. I was lucky that he left me alive."

"!? Someone that wins Nii-chan by a huge margin…Who is he!?"

Issei is shaking in both excitement and fear.

"He called himself, Sephiroth. Sephiroth the Nightmare. Be careful Ise, I believe that you'll meet this guy sooner or later."

"Where is he now!?"

Zack just shrugged.

"No idea. We bump into each other a couple of times in different location and I challenged him. Again and again…We fought against each other 9 times…and I lost in all 9 fights. On top of that, he did it without even being serious in our fight…"

Zack clenches his fists hard as he remembers the fight that he had lost.

"…Nii-chan, I'll let you rest for today."

Issei started to exit the room.

"Thanks Ise."

Zack gave Issei a small smile.

(At Kuoh Academy)

Issei is currently looking out the window. He's thinking about whether or not he should ask his master about Kiba's past. He took out the photo that he got from his older brother from his pocket. He stare at it for quite some time. Until…

*Snatch*

"What are you looking at Hyoudou?"

It's Motohama, the Perverted Glasses. He took that picture from Issei and took a look at it.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Issei shouted at the Perverted Glasses. But he was ignored.

"Woah! These 2 girls are hot! Hey guys! Come check this out!"

Motohama just waved at a bunch of male students in his class, calling them to look at the picture.

"Oi! I said give it back!"

Issei shouted again. This time everyone look at him.

"Hey Hyoudou, who are these 2 hot babes!? Why not introduce them to us!? Since you got Rias-oneesama, Akno-oneesama and Asia-san already!"

Matsuda, the Perverted Baldy shouted at Issei.

Veins are starting to pop out of Issei's head.

"I said, Give It Back!"

Issei snatch that picture back from Motohama so quick that the latter one didn't even notice.

"W-When did you!?"

Motohama's glasses lowered slightly, showing the upper half of his eyes.

Issei walk towards the Perverted Glasses table and bent down. He then grabs one of the table's leg.

*Kriiii~*

He bended the metal leg. The table leg is now facing upwards, in U-shape.

Issei stood up and glare at Motohama. Motohama is shaking heavily after witnessing Issei bending the metal table leg. Issei then said it while pointing at the U-shaped metal leg.

"Next time. If anyone of you take my things without my permission, you all will be like this table leg. I can promise you that for sure."

*GULP…*

Every students in the classroom swallowed their saliva as they saw Issei bended to metal table leg. All the male students just keeps on nodding their head.

Issei look out the window again…and widened his eyes as he saw something. He look back into the picture he's holding and back to the window.

'It…It can't be!"

He quickly ran out of the classroom.

Everyone just look at the front door which was left opened by Issei.

"W-What's wrong with him…" Matsuda said.

Asia who was in the classroom the whole time showed a worried expression.

'Ise-san…'

(At Kuoh Academy's Entrance)

Issei reached the gate entrance. He look around searching for something or someone.

"Crap. I must have missed them." Issei is feeling frustrated.

He then bend down, touch the ground looking for tracks.

"Hyoudou-kun? What are you doing here?"

Issei turn around to see Sona Sitri and her Quessn, Shinra Tsubaki walking beside her.

"Oh. Hi Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou. I'm looking for something that's it."

Issei gave them a fake smile and told them a lie.

Kaichou frowned as she heard that.

"It's not nice for you to lie Hyoudou-kun. We were here the whole time. Tsubaki and I saw you running to the gate entrance looking for someone."

Right then at that moment Issei's eyes widened.

"W-Wait. You were here the whole time!? Then Kaichou, perhaps you saw these two?"

Issei quickly took out the picture from his pocket and show it to Kaichou.

Both Sona and Tsubaki's eyes widened as they saw the picture.

"Y-Yes, we did saw them. But why do you have a picture of them!?"

"No…They're really here…Thank you Kaichou, Fuku-Kaichou!"

Issei quickly run out to the gate entrance.

"W-Wait! Hyoudou-kun! The school isn't over yet!"

Issei ignored what Kaichou said and started to search for those two girls. He picks up his phone and dialled a certain number.

"Hello~ Zack speaking~ Can I help you Ise?" Zack answered the phone with an easy-going tone.

"Nii-chan! They're here!" Issei spoke in a hurry.

"Who?"

"The two girls in the picture!"

"Which two? I took pictures other girls as well. Please be more specific Ise."

Sweat drops on Issei's head while he's running.

"The one in the picture that you gave me! The two Church girls, you Pervert!"

"Oh them…What!? They're here!? Isn't that bad timing!?" Zack jumped up from his bed. Not that Issei can see.

"I know! I'm currently trying to track them down!"

"O-Okay! I'll help you as well! You know what they say, two is better than one!"

"If I found them first, I'll tell you where they are. You take them back to my apartment. Keep them busy until I get back with Asia! When I got back, act like you don't know I'm a Devil in front of them! If what you said is true, then Church people hates Devils."

"Got it!"

*Hung up*

Issei started to jump onto a rooftop and one after another, he keeps on jumping to the next house in great speed. Trying to sense the presence of a Holy Power.

"!?"

He stops at a certain rooftop and crouch down, not wanting people to see him.

Just not too far from his position, there are two person walking while having a white hooded cloak with the hood covering their head. One of them is carrying something wrapped in bandages behind its back.

'It's got to be them. That's got to be an Excalibur.' Issei confirmed what he saw. He took out his phone and call his older brother.

"Nii-chan, I found them. They're at…"

(Outside Issei's Apartment)

*Shiver…*

'…To think that just by feeling the power coming from an Excalibur can bring me to shiver. Being a Devil can be at a disadvantage sometimes…Thank goodness that I'm only Half-Devil.'

A sweat runs down to Issei's cheek. His hand is currently at the door knob. But he hasn't open the door yet.

"Ise-san? Is something wrong?"

Asia who can't sense anything tilted her head and asked Issei.

'…Maybe it's time for me to teach her how to sense presences…' Issei look at her for a while.

"It's nothing."

He gave a fake smile.

*Open*

"Nii-chan, we're back."

Issei said it as he enters the apartment.

"Oh Ise. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale."

Zack started his act.

Issei look at his brother and took a deep breath to calm down. He then look at the people sitting at the opposite side of Zack. There were two unfamiliar women. They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest.

'Both of them looked about my age...' Issei thought while he raises his eyebrow

"Oh. Ise, this is Shidou Irina-san and Xenovia-san. I met them when I was travelling in Rome." Zack introduced them to his older brother.

One had chestnut coloured hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and scary eyes. Issei has to admit that both of them were quite beautiful. Both of them were still wearing the white robe.

Issei gave them a nod and smiles normally.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hyoudou Issei. Thank you for taking care of my older brother back in Rome."

"It's nothing~ Nice to meet you too Ise-kun." The girl named Shidou Irina said it cheerfully.

The girl called Xenovia however…

She stare at Issei for a long time.

'…Crap…I think she already knows that I'm a Devil…' Issei thought while still smilling.

(In Issei's Room)

"I'm so glad that you are safe."

Issei is currently being hug by Buchou. Asia is also in Issei's room

Irina and Xenovia had left Issei's apartment after talking for 30 minutes. She told them that she was born in Japan, until her parents decided to go overseas. She apparently came here because it's the town she lived in as a child. She said that the reason they went to England is because of her parents' work. It would seems like her parents are related to the Church.

Both Issei and Asia tried not to get too involved with them and left the talking to Zack. Especially since Asia didn't want to get in contact with people related to the Church.

Issei had forced Asia to do something and made her wait in her room. After Rias has returned home. She also came home with a pale face. After she confirmed both Issei's and Asia's safety, well…mainly Issei, she suddenly hugged him.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence and especially in front of your older brother who they think is a normal human."

"Both Ise-san and I are safe, Buchou-san." Asia said it while trying to pull Rias and Issei apart.

But Rias just hug Issei even tighter like he is a valuable thing. Rias then pull Asia into the hug too

"Aaah, Ise. I'm glad… If something were to happen to you and Asia, I… After the normal club activity I was called in by Sona and was listening to the story about people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they have a holy-sword with them."

'So Buchou came home late because she had a talk with Kaichou huh…' Issei thought, still in Rias's hug.

Rias said that when she got close to the apartment, she realised the abnormal presence and came rushing there. She even confessed that she thought of the worst when she entered the house and felt the presence of a strong holy power. It seemed like her heart was beating fast.

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servant. I prepared for the worst scenario you know…? I don't know what I would do if I lost you two…"

Even though Rias sees Asia as her rival in love, not that Issei notice. She still considers Asia as her little sister. Like Issei did.

Rias gave a sigh of relief and shed a tear after confirming our safety. She must have been extremely worried about Issei and Asia.

"Buchou, I'm pretty strong too you know. You don't have to worry so much."

Issei said it with a grin as his master is no longer hugging him.

"According to Sona, who had met those two at break, they want to negotiate with me, the devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a devil?" Issei raises his eyebrow.

Rias nodded at Issei's question.

'Wow…This was something new…The Devils and Christians are enemies. And the negotiation came from them, huh…' Issei thought

"Then is it a pact? Or a request?" He look back to his master.

"…I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us."

"Can you believe them?"

"We have to. We have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from Devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that were sent to this town keep getting killed."

'The priests that were sent here keeps on getting killed? Why do I have a very bad feeling about this…?' Issei showed a serious expression while thinking about what Rias said

Rias's eyes became sharp and she also had a serious face as she thinks about the same thing as Issei did. She then look out the window as it started to rain heavily outside.

(On a Certain Street)

Kiba is walking without using an umbrella under the heavy rain.

*Splash.*

Kiba widened his eyes as he heard a sound of water that is different from the sound of rain. His eyes narrowed as he saw what made that sound.

There is a priest in front of him. He has a cross hanging around his neck. They are one of the things Kiba hate. The target of his hatred.

But…

The priest has a blood patch on his stomach and when he coughs out some blood, he then falls down.

"!?"

Kiba's eyes widened even more when he saw the priest collapse to the ground. Dead.

'He's attacked! By who!? Enemies!?'

He then sensed an abnormal presence, and created a Demonic Sword instantly.

'Killing Intent!'

*Sparkling*

There is a reflection of a metal under the rain, then there's a spark.

Kiba move towards the place where the killing intent is coming from, there is someone wielding a long sword.

That person is wearing same clothes as the priest that just died in front of Kiba.

'Another priest….Except, this one is giving off a powerful killing intent clearly.'

"Yahooo. Hello there little Devil~"

Kiba look the boy priest who is giving a disgusting smile.

A white-haired crazy priest, Freed Zelzan. He's the one defeated by Issei within a second.

He is showing a disgusting smile that is ticking Kiba off.

"Who are you? Are you the one who killed this priest? I'm in a really bad mood today, so go away."

Kiba said that with an angry tone, but the crazy priest simply laughs it off.

"Hahahahaha. I am Freed Zelzan. Yes. I killed that shitty priest over there. Wha? You're in a bad mood? That's good timing! Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of get to kill a Shitty Handsome Devil like you!"

After Freed said it maniacally. He dashes towards Kiba.

Kiba's Demonic Sword clashes with Freed's sword. Suddenly, the long sword the crazy priest is wielding starts to emit a Holy aura.

'That light! That aura! That glow!'

"Excalibur!" Kiba shouted in rage and hatred.

"Bingo~~~ Hahahahahaha! I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur-chan and your Demonic Sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! Let me enjoy more by killing you!"

The sword the crazy priest has is the Holy-sword Excalibur itself.

"Holy Eraser! This is the sword of darkness that will consume all light!" Kiba shouted.

The blade of sword turns into black colour and starts to produce darkness like-tendrils that shoot itself towards Freed's Holy Sword. The moment those dark tendrils came in contact with the Holy Sword, they got burned away.

"!?"

"Hahahahahahaha! There's no way your piece of shit Demonic Sword can work on my Excalibur-chan! Baka!"

"Tch. I was just testing your sword. I wanted to see if it's real or not. Now…I won't hesitate to break both you and your sword! Haaahhhhh~!"

Kiba blindly rushes towards Freed and started smashing his sword onto Freed's like a maniac.

*Khingg!* *Klang!* *Giin!*

"Weak!" Freed shouted crazily.

*Slash!* *Slash*

"Arghhh!" Kiba shouted in pain as his right shoulder and left thigh got slashed by the Holy Sword.

"HAhahahaha. Did I told you that this sword is made just for killing Devils like you?"

Freed look down on the fallen Devil.

"Curse you…" Kiba look at Freed angrily.

"Ja. Bye~ It is fun while it lasted." Freed wave at Kiba and brought down his sword towards Kiba.

*Khing!*

"!?" Both Freed and Kiba widened their eyes as they saw someone standing between them.

The person standing between them is wearing a black tattered and hooded cloak with armoured shoulder guards. Both Freed and Kiba cannot tell who it is because the face is covered by the hood. All they know is that he's holding a broadsword that is blocking Freed's Holy Sword. There is a silver aura emitting from the broadsword.

"Ara?" That's all Freed said.

*Bam*

"GuHah!"

The mysterious person punch Freed in the stomach. Causing Freed to slide backwards.

"Damn you…Who are you!"

Freed shouted at the mysterious person.

"…" The mysterious person just stayed quiet.

A small magic circle then appears on Freed's left ear.

"Huh?"

Freed places his freehand into his pocket.

"Looks like someone is calling me! Smell ya later~!"

*Flash!*

He threw a small ball to the ground which causes a sudden burst of bright light, blinding Kiba. The mysterious person already shielded his eyes with his arm before Freed threw ball.

"…" The mysterious person just stood there.

"…Who are you…?"

He turns his head slightly to see Kiba all healed from the wounds he got from the holy sword.

"…"

The mysterious person didn't say anything. Seeing that Kiba is able to walk just fine, he disappear in high speed. Leaving Kiba alone in the street.

(At Kuoh Academy)

The next day after school.

The members of Gremory group, were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Rias with Akeno and the two "guests" were sitting. The Kiba and Koneko were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation while Issei is standing close to a window with Asia standing behind him. Trying to hide herself from them. Ever since those two came to the club room, the Devils couldn't stop but feel something. Their instincts as Devils were telling that that they were dangerous. Rias and Akeno were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Kiba. He was glaring at them grudgingly. He look at them as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were the believers of God that Kiba hates.

'Nii-chan said that lastnight, Kiba has already encountered that crazy priest…I hope he's okay…'

Issei who is standing behind Kiba look at him worriedly.

The first one to talk was Shidou Irina.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

'Huh? Excaliburs were stolen? Does it involve with that Freed holding an Excalibur like Nii-chan described? But how can Excaliburs be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox? Is it Freed who did it? Maybe I should ask Raynare and her friends to help me in this…'

Issei folds his hands trying to plan things ahead.

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist."

Rias said it as she look at Issei. The latter notice what his master had said and just nodded, showing that he understood the situation.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Shidou Irina nodded at Rias's request.

"Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

Irina looked at Issei and said that. Issei nod his head.

"Now it looks like this."

Xenovia got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to Issei. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

*Chills*

The moment Issei looked at it, he felt something really cold running through his body. Fear. Shiver. Awe.

'This is dangerous.' Issei thought.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

Xenovia put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth.

Issei observe the cloth that is wrapping Excalibur Destruction carefully.

'There are spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually?'

Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

The rope changed its shape right in front of everyone and turned into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here." Shidou Irina said confidently.

"!?"

Issei noticed that a killing intent in the clubroom…

It was Kiba. He was glaring at the Excaliburs and the two women with a scary face that I had never seen before. That's right… Kiba holds a grudge against Excalibur.

'I won't blame him…He probably never thought that he would encounter the Excaliburs here…And now it was right here in front of him. Please calm down Kiba. Don't go jumping at them.'

Issei silently pray that his friend will not go crazy.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Rias continued to talk with the same attitude. She isn't backing down even if it's an Excalibur in front of her.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

'Freed Zelzan…' Issei frown as he know right away who that culprit is.

Rias puts her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Both Issei and Rias widened theyr eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The Holy Swords were taken by the Fallen Angel Organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the Fallen Angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, Holy Swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the Leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the Leaders of the Fallen Angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Rias also smirked at the name.

'Kokabiel!? Those that mean that Freed works directly under One of the Leader of the Fallen Angel!?'

Issei is trying hard to solve the puzzle with his limited information.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those Fallen Angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There were chills within Rias's eyes.

'…Crap…She's pissed!'

Issei sweat dropped on his head as he sensed Rias's Demonic Power increases slightly.

Issei understand why his master is mad. Enemies came all the way to her territory. Then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in.

"The higher-ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels. We were ordered as "If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the Devils would also be happy right? The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Rias's glare.

"If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen, I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Buchou softened her expression and took a breath.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answered Rias's question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Issei suddenly said it out loud with an amazed voice. This causes everyone to look at him.

'Oops…Shouldn't have said that…'

But Shidou Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

Rias said it with an awe expression.

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the Fallen Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen Angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

'Idiots…Their beliefs will get both of them killed by Kokabiel…' Issei shakes his head as he thought about it.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Rias's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…"

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Shidou Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"We don't need it."

Xenovia declined Buchou's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Shidou Irina also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept Rias's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia who is standing behind Issei.

'Crap…' Issei had a bad feeling

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's apartment…I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the Witch Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said.

Asia's body shook after she was called Witch. Issei's eyes narrowed. Both his irises and pupils constrict. He's angry…very angry.

"Are you the rumoured Witch? The former Holy Maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"She's WHO!?" Rias stood up from her seat. Shocked. Not knowing and realising that Asia has the ability to heal both Devils and Fallen Angels.

"A-Asia…Are you really the Holy Priestess…?" Rias asked

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know what to say to Rias.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the Holy Maiden Asia will also get shocked as well."

Irina said it with a smile on her face. That only pisses Issei off even more

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to think that you sided Devils. The one who was called a "Holy Maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who sided with Devils, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the belief from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will- "

*Prangg!* *Thumm!* *Thudd!* *Thuddsssss!*

Xenovia was thrown out of the clubroom through the window beside Issei and Asia. She was thrown so hard that it causes her to skip on the ground. Like a pebbles skipping on the surface of the water.

"Guhh…"

*Step*

"!?"

Xenovia look as she stood up. In front of Xenovia is none other than pissed off Issei.

"Don't you dare touch her."

Issei said it coldly to Xenovia, even she feels a shiver down to her spine.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

Rias and Asia shouted from the clubhouse.

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a Witch didn't you?"

Issei is really mad right now. Xenovia just dusted herself and said.

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a Witch."

Issei bit his tooth really hard and made a noise with my teeth because of the anger he had towards her. He started to shout at Xenovia while pointing at her.

"Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

Xenovia then retorted.

"Do you think the Holy Maiden needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The Holy Maidens are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a Holy-maiden from the beginning."

"You…You guys selfishly made her into a Holy-maiden! You guys abandoned her because she's different from those who seek her!? What love it that!?"

Issei really started to hate God…How can God do something like this…To someone is so kind-heart.

"None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't even do anything when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

"Asia didn't even know she healed a Devil at that time! It was you guys that should held the responsibility! Not Asia! How can you even let a Devil go near her!? It's you guys that God should punish not Asia!"

Xenovia snapped at that moment

"How Dare You! Just what does that Witch meant to you!?"

"Don't' you dare call Asia that again! She is my Family! She is my Friend!"

Issei said that loud and clear as he place his clenched fist onto his left chest.

Everyone in the old schoolhouse got out and Irina is running to Xenovia side.

"Xenovia, are you alright!?"

Issei flare out large amount of aura that send both exorcists chills. He then point at Xenovia and Irina.

"You…You guys are the one I will not forgive…For talking ill about Asia. You guys don't even know how much pain she had when you guys abandoned her…"

The last part that Issei said was in a very cold and low tone. It sends more chills to the excorcists.

"If any one of you Churches try to touch her again, I'll turn you all into enemies!"

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

Rias and Asia and everyone were shock on what Issei has said.

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at Issei's provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us all of those in the Church? Hoh. Something big coming out from a single Devil. Rias Gremory, I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Don't you dare change the subjects! It was you who started everything! If we were to blame someone, it's you two! The Church didn't educate you enough!" Issei roared while pointing at Xenovia and Irina.

"Tch."

"Geez…Look what you got us into Xenovia."

Xenovia showed an unpleasant face while Irina complained he partner.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

"!?"

Everyone look at Kiba. He's carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of Demonic Swords appeared on the ground.

**Please. Rate & Review. m(_ _)m**


	13. Chapter 13

**A SHORT BREAK BEFORE THE BATTLE BEGINS.**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

_"… …" – Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

(Outside Occult Research Club)

"Let's begin."

Issei hit his left fist onto his right palm. Kiba stands next to Issei.

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. They weren't showing their skins but it looked…How do you say it? Erotic? Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Shidou Irina had also turned into the shape of a katana.

Issei raises his hand.

"Yo. Xenovia-san and Irina-san. Mind if I ask you two something?"

"What is it Ise-kun?" Irina replied.

"Who prepare those battle suits for you two?"

"The Church did. Why?"

"…Never mind…" Issei gives up. Pinching the nose of his bridge.

He wanted to say that he could see clearly the curves of their bodies. But he think that it's too rude.

"Heh. It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai." Xenovia said confidently it as she smiled.

'I wonder what they mean by sempai…I should ask Buchou abput this later.' Issei thought for a second.

"…Kiba. I'll take on Xenovia. You take Irina."

"Fine by me. Just don't get in my way." Kiba said it coldly.

Issei look at his partner with a frown. But he chooses to focus back to the match.

Akeno started to put up a barrier for us. With this we could fight a bit more recklessly.

Issei turn to look at Asia.

"Asia. I need you to help Akeno-san enhanced the barrier around us just in case."

"H-Hai Ise-san." Asia complied right away.

She raises her hands and starts to strengthen the barrier.

"The Witch can use other magic as well?" Xenovia asked while raising one of her eyebrow.

"I told you not to call her that!" Issei snapped.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the Holy Swords!" Rias warned both of her servant.

Issei nodded.

Kiba laughed…

"Finally… The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a Devil and a Dragon, Powers would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Multiple Demonic Swords start to appear around him.

Xenovia look at Kiba.

"…Sword Birth, huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic Sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the Holy Sword Project… Is that you?"

Kiba remained quiet but he directed his killing intent to Xenovia.

'Holy Sword Project? What is that?' Issei raises an eyebrow and look at Rias.

Rias just showed a sad expression and mouthed "I'll explain to you later" to Issei.

"Ise-kun. I change my mind, I'll take on that one." Kiba started to walk towards Xenovia, ignoring his opponent Irina.

"Sigh…" Issei sighed.

*Bam!*

"Kuahhh!"

"Yuuto!"

Kiba fell onto the floor and started to vomit. Apparently, Issei deliver a heavy punch onto his stomach. Rias rushes towards Kiba in a hurry.

"You're not in the right mind Kiba. I know what happened to you during yesterday night. From what I know, you're not ready to face them. Not when you're blinded by rage and hatred."

Issei walks toward the two exorcists after he finished talking to Kiba.

"I…Ise…"

Kiba said it faintly.

"I'm sorry. He's not in the right mind right now. I'll be your opponent."

Issei gets into battle stance after he apologized to Xenovia and Irina.

"Are you sure you can handle both of us, Ise-kun?"

Irina tilted her head while holding her katana firmly.

"I'll be fine. It's very kind of you to worry a Devil. Thanks."

Issei said it with a toothy grin. This cause Irina to blush slightly.

"Mou. Ise-kun don't say it like that. People might get the wrong idea! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

"Boosted Gear."

**{Dragon Booster}**

A red, claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents, an orange jewel at the top of the palm area and orange inscriptions that covers up his left hand and the majority of his arm.

""!?""

Both Irina and Xenovia were shocked after seeing Boosted Gear.

"!?...One of the Thirteen Longinus…"

"Is that Boosted Gear? I never thought that I would meet the person by the Red Dragon Archfiend in a far eastern country…"

"Let's do this!"

Issei dashes towards Xenovia and Irina in high speed.

"!?"

Both Irina and Xenovia are surprise at Issei's speed.

"Catch me if you can!"

Dozens of afterimages of Issei started to form around Xenovia and Irina.

"He's fast!" Irina look around, trying find out which one is the real Issei.

"Irina. Get away from me."

At that moment Irina jump away from her partner.

Xenovia starts to swirl around her Excalibur Destruction. She then pointed the sword upwards and thrust it down into the ground.

*DOOOOOOON!*

The ground shakes and rumbles. Everyone loses their balance and kneeled on the ground. There were cloud of dust in the surrounding. Issei's afterimages were destroyed easily.

"Pff! Pff! Pff! Mou~ Xenovia! I'm all covered in sand! Some of it even went into my mouth!"

Irina is spitting the sand that was caught in her mouth. She complains to her partner.

The Devils were shock as they saw the crater made by Xenovia when the dusts were cleared off.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

"That is some power you got there. Pretty good. But it's no use if you can't hit anything at all."

"!?" Xenovia look up as she heard voice.

Issei is floating in the air, smiling at Xenovia.

"Let's do this one more time. Shall we?" Issei grin and show both Xenovia and Irina a "bring it on" gesture after he had landed on the ground.

Irina made the first move. She dashes towards him and jump. Doing a mid-air downwards strike towards Issei.

"Heh." Issei smirked.

*Khingg*

He grabbed the Holy Sword with his Boosted Gear.

"How!? How can you grab a Holy Sword just like that!?"

Xenovia is surprised by Issei's action. Everyone is. Until Rias remembers.

"Of course! He still have Dragonification! By using Boosted Gear to further harden his arm, Holy Power from Excalibur will not work on Ise!"

"Bingo! Nice one Buchou!" Issei smiles further when he heard his master's answer.

"Your Excalibur's Holy Power will not harm me!"

Issei throw Irina towards Xenovia. Xenovia is still surprise from hearing that. By the time she's back in the game, Irina already hit her.

*Bam*

"Guff!"

"I'm sorry Xenovia!" Irina apologized.

"You're heavy…Irina."

"Waaaaa~ That's very mean for you to say that!" Irina wailed.

Issei just look at them.

"Look, it's getting bored for me. I'm gonna spice things up a little okay?"

Issei brought out both of his hands to the side. Issei starts to get envelop by red auras. Six red colour, straight single edge energy swords are created and hover behind him like a wing-like formation.

"Here I come!"

He sprinted towards them again in high speed. This time, he aims at Xenovia. He throws two of the swords towards her in great force. Xenovia saw that and tries to destroy it with her Excalibur Destruction. She swings her sword towards them.

*Prank* *Crang*

She successfully destroyed the two energy swords. But she frown as she saw two additional swords just grew on his back. Issei grinned.

"That's right. No matter how many you destroyed, I can keep on producing more. Here, have some more!"

Issei started to keep on throwing the energy swords towards Xenovia and Irina.

"Tch." Xenovia made a noise with her tongue.

This action actually forces both Xenovia and Irina to get into defence mode.

Issei jumps high into the air. He then throw six new energy swords into the ground. Surrounding them. A red circular magic emblem is created with both Xenovia and Irina in it. Issei lands in the center of the magic circle in high speed, with his left fist hitting the ground.

"!?"

Both Irina and Xenovia were surprised when they saw Issei appearing before them.

"Shine, Emperor's Wingblade!" Issei shouted!

The magic circle started to shine brightly, and a shockwave is produced. Sending Irina and Xenovia flying to the side.

"Kyaaaaaahhh!"

"Uaaaahhhhhh!"

Both exorcist landed on the ground hardly.

Every member of the Occult Research Club were surprised. Seeing how Issei easily overwhelmed them.

"It's over."

That is all Issei said as he look at those two.

"…I hope you two are alright, I held back a lot back there."

Irina and Xenovia recovers from the shockwave, dust themselves and walk forwards to retrieve their white robes.

Xenovia look at Issei,

"We'll be fine. You don't have to worry about your opponents."

Issei continues to look at them, showing a worried expression.

"How are you going against one of the Leader of the Fallen Angel when you even have difficulties when you're against me?"

"…" Xenovia has nothing to say.

"…Red Dragon Emperor, I will tell you one thing. Think of it as a reward for defeating us. Vanishing dragon has already awakened…You will meet him eventually."

"!" Issei widened his eyes when he heard that.

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia~ Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen."

Irina held her cross and winked at Issei. She then left the scene.

(Back at Occult Research Club)

Issei is currently standing in front of the all new window that he just broke. He's thinking about what Xenovia has said.

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

Issei turn around as he heard Rias's voice. When he looked, Kiba seems like he was trying to leave and Rias is angry at him.

'What's going on? I failed to notice anything when I was thinking about Vanishing Dragon."

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the Knight of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an exiled. Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my Demonic Swords…"

After saying that Kiba disappeared.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

Issei couldn't bare it when he look at Rias's sad face. He walks toward his master.

"…Buchou…I know this is a bad timing…but please tell me about Kiba's past…What is this Holy Sword Project? Why did Kiba asked Xenovia-san and Irina-san to call him their sempai?"

"I-I also never heard such thing before Buchou-san…I also would like to know as well…" Asia came into the conversation.

"…Haihhh…" Rias gave out a tired sigh.

"Alright. I'll explain everything. Even Yuuto's past."

Rias begins telling them the past of Kiba Yuuto.

"Holy Sword Project…It is a project where Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur. But…Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…So the people of the Church made a decision…They decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as defective products and disposed of them."

"!?"

Both Issei and Asia widened their eyes when they heard the story.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God." Asia started to shed tears as she cannot stand to hear Kiba's painful past and the Church's dark side.

"The people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world." Rias said it with sad eyes.

She then continues her story.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords. But…that boy couldn't forget about it. The Holy Swords. Those who were involved with the Holy Swords. And the people of the Church…"

"…" Issei was silence throughout the story. He then walk towards the clubroom door.

"Ise?" Rias look at Issei in a worried expression.

"Don't worry Buchou, I'm just gonna make a phone call." Issei said it without turning his head.

(Outside the Occult Research Club)

Issei call his brother.

"Nii-chan, we have a serious problem here."

He then started to tell Zack the whole story. About Kiba's past, the Holy Sword Project, Freed Zelzan, Kokabiel. Everything he knows, he told it to his brother.

"I need you to help me watch over Kiba for now Nii-chan. He just left Buchou's side. Can you please make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid?"

"Don't worry Ise. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks Nii-chan, and be careful. Kokabiel is around here somewhere."

"Got it little brother."

*Hung up*

Issei look at the sky. He closes his eyes and breaths in the fresh air.

"…Dragons do attract others…"

He said it to himself.

(At Issei's Apartment)

It's already evening by the time Issei, Rias and Asia got back. Zack told them that he has to go out for job hunting. Only Issei knows the truth. They had their dinner which was cooked Issei. Everyone is tired from what has happening so they went to bed early.

"Ummm…Buchou…Why are you in my room?" Issei ask as he saw Rias enters into his room after him.

Rias ignored Issei and started to strip her clothes.

"W-W-What are you doing B-Buchou!?"

Issei starting to blush heavily.

"What? You know I can't sleep with my clothes on. That's why I'm getting naked."

"B-B-But why here!? This is m-my room!"

"Huh? What do you mean Ise? I'm going to sleep with you of course."

*Bam!*

Issei's door opened violently. It's Asia, in her pajamas.

"Buchou-san it's not fair! You cannot sleep with Ise-san! T-Then I will sleep with Ise-san too!"

"B-Buchou! Please put your clothes on! This is a bad influence for Asia!"

Buchou frowned at Issei's words.

"Bad influence? That's a harsh thing to say, Ise. You know that I sleep naked, right? You slept with me before right?"

This time it was Asia who responded to Buchou's words.

"...Slept together...? No...Ise-san and Buchou-san...?"

Asia started to shake and get teary eyes because it was a big shock for her.

"Asia, hand over Ise for tonight."

"I don't want to... I think I have the right to be spoiled by Ise-san as well. I also want to sleep with Ise-san!"

Asia starting to strip as well.

"A-Asia!?"

Even Issei is shock at Asia's boldness.

"Then let's make Ise decide."

Rias then looked at Issei. Her eyes were telling him to "choose me".

"Ise-san. You will sleep with me, right?"

Asia asked Issei with sobbing eyes.

Issei started to sweat drop on his head as he analyses his current situation.

'…The person whom I won't pick will hold a grudge against me…This is by far the hardest decisions I've ever made in my life…What should I do!?'

Issei mentally scratch his head as he's trying to find a solution.

**_{Why not just choose both of them?}_** Nova just pops out of nowhere and gave Issei an advice.

_"Like that would work!" _Issei argued with his Dragon.

(At Issei's Room)

"Suuu…"

"…Fuu….."

Rias and Asia is currently sleeping with Issei. Rias is on his right, while Asia is on his left. They are hugging both of his hands like a hugging pillow.

_"…I can't believe that worked…Thanks Nova."_ Issei thanked his Dragon.

**_{See, I told you it would work. I have years of experiences partner. Most of my past possessor are just like you. Sleeping with different kinds of women. I learned one thing or two throughout the year.} _**Nova said it proudly.

_"I wouldn't feel proud about that if I were you…" _Issei said it mentally.

**_{Whatever. Night partner.}_**

_"Good night, Nova."_

*Cut off*

'…Great…Now how am I supposed to sleep when I can clearly feel their breast…' Issei blushes slightly.

(Outside the Abandon Church)

The next day, early in the morning. Issei wanted to head towards the abandoned church. Seeking his friends, the Fallen Angels for help.

"…Ise. Do we have to come here?"

Issei turn his head to see his master approaching him. She's in a bad mood. But Issei didn't blame her. They're standing in front of a Church. Their enemy's territory. He gave her a bitter smile.

"Buchou, you don't have to come. You know that right? You're a Devil, coming here is just like torturing yourself."

"But you look completely fine."

"I got used to it. I always bring Asia here during weekends, when I'm free. Just so she can play with them and pray. Besides, I'm only a half-Devil."

"!? Ise-san…I'm sorry…I didn't realize that you're not supposed to come here…"

Asia apologized and has teary eyes.

"It's fine Asia. Think of it as I'm having a training mentally."

Issei patted Asia's head.

"Buchou, you can wait at outside if you want. I'm just gonna have a quick talk to Raynare."

"No. It's fine. Let's go."

Rias rejected Issei's offer and head straight into the Church. Not waiting for Issei.

"Hahahahaha. How brave of her."

Issei and Rias turn around to see Tiamat standing beside Asia.

"Tiamat-san?" Asia look at the female Dragon King.

"Tiamat? What are you doing here?" Issei raises his eyebrow.

Tiamat just shrugged, "I was bored."

"Hyoudou Issei?"

"Ise-kun?"

Everyone look at the direction where the two voices come from.

"Xenovia-san? Irina-san? What are you two doing here?"

"We're came here to visit the Church. But the question is, why are you Devils here?"

"We came here to ask for a favour from friends. You want to join us?"

Issei replied honestly and offers both of them to join them.

"Devils have friends in Church? How is that even possible?"

Irina seems to be shock, hearing that.

"Why not?"

Xenovia and Irina look at each other for a certain amount of time.

"Boy, what are they doing?"

"…I guess they are communicating through their eyes or their mind…"

"Fine… Lead the way, Red Dragon Emperor."

(In the Abandoned Church)

"…"

Four Fallen Angels, two Devils, a Human, a Dragon King and two Exorcists are sitting in a table. It's kinda strange because you don't get to see a High-class Devil visiting a Church often. Having a Dragon King in front of you is also very stressful.

"…Raynare. There's something I need to ask for your help."

The first one to start the conversation is none other than Issei.

"W-What is it Issei?"

Raynare is feeling a bit tense as she is sitting next to Rias Gremory, the Crimson-Ruin Princess.

"We've received information that one of your leader, Kokabiel is here in Japan."

" " " "!?" " " "

All Fallen Angels widened their eyes in that statement.

"Kokabiel-sama is here!? Why!?" Dohnaseek asked out loud.

"You guys didn't know?" Rias raises an eyebrow. Still not believing that the Fallen Angels not knowing that their leader is in this town.

"We were only informed that Azazel-sama will be coming here." Mittelt said it without thinking.

"What!? Another leader of the Fallen Angel will be coming here!? On my territory!?" Rias suddenly stood up from her seat.

The Fallen Angels stiffened as they saw Rias suddenly raises her voice. Issei grab his master's hand.

"Buchou, please let them explain first."

Rias complied. Returning back to her seat.

"So why is Azazel coming here anyway?" Issei look back to the Fallen Angels.

"We don't know. All we know is that our assignment are to be his body guards, and await for further order."

Issei nod his head and he adds,

"About Kokabiel. Apparently he has stolen 3 Excaliburs and he has escaped to Japan. Here. The exorcists, Xenovia-san and Irina-san are sent to retrieve the Excaliburs from him."

" " " "!?" " " "

The Fallen Angels were shocked after hearing that.

"It can't be! Why would Kokabiel-sama do that!?" Kalawarner loses her cool.

"Are you sure it's true!?" Raynare look at Xenovia and Irina.

"What? You think we will joke about something like this?" Xenovia questioned them.

"It's true. Fallen Angel-chan." Irina answered

The Fallen Angels were shaking. Trying to figure out why their leader would do such a thing.

Tiamat decided to enter into the conversation.

"I believe that Kokabiel has a nickname right? Warmonger I think."

Issei nodded in assurance.

"If what Tiamat said was true, then I believe that he's going to start a war."

"!?"

Everyone but Tiamat all set their eyes on Issei.

"War…"

They starts to shiver slightly as they thought about war. But both Xenovia and Irina look at Tiamat.

"I-Ise-kun, did you say this woman here is T-Tiamat? As in Tiamat, one of the D-Dragon King?"

Irina asked with a shaky tone in it.

"Oh boy, this never gets old."

Tiamat smirked after seeing Xenovia and Irina's nervous expression and starts to scoot away from Tiamat.

Tiamat grins and move closer towards Xenovia and Irina.

"Hello there humans, I'm Tiamat, also known as Chaos Karma Dragon." She said it teasingly.

"Umm…Tiamat, I think you're scaring them…" Issei said it with a sweat drop on his head as he saw both exorcists are shaking.

"Chill Boy, I'm just teasing them." Tiamat smiles as she moves back.

"Hyoudou Issei…how strong are you…? To think that one of the Dragon King would listens to you…"

"I wouldn't say listen…" Issei gives a forced smile.

"Anyway, back into the topics. Raynare, I need you guys to help me confirm that whether or not Kokabiel is acting on his own. Please ask Azazel when he gets here, if you can confirm this before he gets here, which would be better."

Before Raynare can reply, Xenovia decided to cut in.

"…Hyoudou Issei, they are Fallen Angels, what makes you think that you can trust them? They could be lying and protect their leader's back and I thought we've made it clear that we don't want Devils to get involved in this situations."

Xenovia's question are filled with thorns which pisses the Fallen Angels off.

"What did you say!? You bi-mhmm!"

Kalawarner and Mittelt is holding Dohnaseek back and covering his mouth.

"You idiot! Asia is here! Don't use those vulgar words!" Mittelt said it while blocking his mouth.

"…Alright. I'll give Azazel-sama a call right now. Please excuse me for a while." Raynare nods her head, leaves the table and went out the Church.

"…Buchou, Tiamat. I need you to follow Raynare as well. Not to spy on her, but to protect her. Kokabiel and a stray priest is in this area. We cannot let our guard down just because this is their base."

Both Rias and Tiamat nodded as they understood Issei's intention and they leave right away.

Issei then look at Xenovia.

"First of all, I trusts them. I consider them as my friends. Secondly, when one of my friend is involved in Excaliburs, I'm not gonna just stand and watch him be killed or become an exiled Devils. Besides, you two are gonna need all the help you can get. If it's just you two, you're just giving more Excaliburs to Kokabiel."

"…" Both exorcist didn't say anything. Issei continues.

"Plus…I need your permission to let destroy the Excaliburs."

"!?"

Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Asia, Xenovia and Irina widened their eyes.

After a long silence, Xenovia decided to speak.

"…Maybe it's okay if we leave one sword to you guys…If you can destroy it, that is..."

"Heh. believe me, I can." Issei smirked.

"…But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?"

Irina raised an objection.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the "last resort", there's only a 30% chances that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

'Last resort? I wonder what they're hiding…' Issei thought as he listens the conversation.

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

Xenovia looked at Issei.

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon."

Issei gives her a toothy grin, understanding what she meant.

"Hehehe. That's pretty smart of you. Not getting help from a Devil, but a Dragon. Huh. I like that."

"…To be honest, I never thought that I would meet the Red Dragon Emperor in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the Dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But Irina, let's trust him for now. We need him, we need The Power of a Dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now.

"Okay. Looks like the negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then you guys wouldn't mind I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

Issei got his phone out and called Zack.

"Hello? Nii-chan, is Kiba still with you?"

Everyone widened their eyes on who Issei just called. The Fallen Angels just tilted their head because they didn't know that Issei has an older brother.

"Yea. He's within my sight. What's he doing anyway? He's just wondering around the streets."

"I'll explain it to you later. Can you bring him to the Church which is located near my apartment?"

"The Church? Sure. I'll bring him there soon."

*Click*

Zack hung up.

"Now…we'll just have to wait for them."

Issei said as he look at Asia. He then stood up from his seat and starts to remove his shirt.

"…Asia, I need you to unseal those seals again. All of it. We'll be fighting a Leader of the Fallen Angel soon. It's best if I do it without ant restrains."

"Hai Ise-san." Asia nodded as she stood up from her seat as well. She walks towards Issei.

"Now this is interesting."

Everyone look towards the source of that voice. It's from Tiamat.

Rias, Raynare and her just got back from outside.

Those who never saw Isse's seals tilted their head as they saw a chain circling around his neck, two were on both his wrists, and four chains, two on his left shoulder and two on his right shoulder running down and crisscrossed each other forming two large X-shaped on his chest and his back. Their eyes widened as they saw Issei's body, both back and front were covered with scars. There's wound mark made by slashes, claws and burn marks.

Every female members blush heavily as they saw that muscular body. Rias had to admit that she can never get used to seeing Issei's body. In fact, that just makes her loves him even more.

He closes his eyes as the green magic circle appears under Issei. All the spike chains started to glow in green light and fades away.

"Thanks Asia." Issei said it with a smile. He starts to put his shirt back on.

Asia just shook her head with a smile, stating that it's nothing.

"That's a good show. Maybe you should just stay half naked boy." Tiamat said it with a smirk.

"You made it sound like I'm a striper…" Issei sweat drops on his head while he blushes.

"But everyone enjoys watching you without your shirt. Right girls~?" Tiamat teases Issei and the girls even further.

"!?" Every girls look away, hiding their blushes.

(Outside the Abandoned Church)

After Zack arrived the Church with Kiba, Akeno and Koneko also arrived in front of the Church as well. Apparently, Rias called them. Issei started to explain the whole thing to them. He also noticed that Akeno is looking at the Fallen Angels with great disgust during the explanation.

"…To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it." Kiba said it with his eyes narrowed.

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a Stray-Devil, I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other. Issei then decided to butt in.

"Hey hey. You two, knock it off."

Irina however…isn't much of a help…

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the Holy-sword Project. Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Issei facepalmed as he heard that stupid question. Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Irina-san…One advice…Keep quiet for now…" Issei pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

"On the Fallen Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

Balba. So that's the name of Kiba's enemy.

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the colour of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"…I've heard of that name before. If I remembers correctly, I think he works directly under Kokabiel-sama."

Raynare said it as she puts her hand on her chin.

Kiba looks at Xenovia,

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed the priest who was probably from your organisation."

"He call himself Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time." Xenovia said it with hatred.

Xenovia then took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave Issei her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"You got it."

"Should I give you mine as well?" Issei ask as he key in Xenovia's phone number.

"We already got it from your brother."

"…"

Issei turns his head and look at his brother who flinches as the latter one saw the former looking at him.

"You gave them my number!?"

"Hehehe…My bad? Wooaaaaaahhh!"

Issei attack his older brother.

"How could you just give your brother's contact number to some random people!?"

"Why not!? I'm positive that you guys might get along very well!"

"What do you mean "might"!? Don't just give my number away to random people!"

"Got it…*tap**tap**tap* I understand…*tap* I'm tapping here Ise…*tap**tap**tap*"  
>Issei is currently chokehold Zack.<p>

"…Should we help?"

Xenovia asks looking at Rias.

"…Just give them some time. You'll get used to it."

Rias said it with a sweat drop on her head.

Raynare then decided to say what's in her mind with a smile.

"Looks like a small alliance between Devils, Fallen Angels and people who serves Biblical God is formed."

Rias nodded and smiles.

"…This wouldn't have happened without Ise."

Everyone laughs as they enjoy the moment watching Issei fighting with his older brother, Zack.

**Please Rate & Review m(_ _)m**


	14. Chapter 14

**TOOK MY TIME…MY BAD…I'M KINDA SICK…HERE…NEW CHAPTER…Zzzzz…**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

_"… …" – Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

(On Certain Streets)

"…Do we really have to wear this…?" Rias said it with an annoyed tone in it.

Currently, everyone in the small alliance has changed into uniforms which made them look like priest or nun. They also put on fake cross. Asia still keeps her nun clothes so Issei just told her she could use hers.

"I feel like I'm betraying my own kind…" Rias looks at her clothing.

"…Sorry about that Buchou…" Issei apologized to his master with a bitter smile.

"B-But…you…B-Buchou look beautiful in it…" Issei said it sheepishly with a blush while scratching his cheek.

"!?"

Rias blushes as well when she heard Issei's compliment. She then says,

"…If Ise thinks like that…then I wouldn't mind…"

"Ara ara. I also want Ise-kun to compliment me as well."

"Ise-san…Do I look good too…?"

"Y-Yea. Me too…H-How do I look Issei?"

"Hey! I also want Issei to praise me too!"

"…Me too…"

"What about me, Boy?"

'Crap…Looks like I caught all the attention…'

Issei sweat drops on his head as Akeno, Asia, Raynare, Mittelt, Koneko and even Tiamat swarms around him and Rias wants him to praise their dressings as well.

"E-Everyone looks good in their clothing."

Issei back away slightly, giving them a "Calm down" gesture.

"What about me Ise-kun?"

Kiba jump into the conversation. He gives Issei a charming smile.

"…Why do you even ask me…? But, you look handsome as always."

Issei grins as he saw that Kiba is back to his usual self.

Zack, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner just laugh.

(Back at the Abandoned Church)

It's already evening. They've been walking around the town for the whole day. Issei suggested that they split in to 7 groups, 2 person in each group. Xenovia went along with her original partner. Zack paired up with Asia, this makes Issei much more relief as he know that his older brother is strong. Kiba paired up with Tiamat because Issei wanted Tiamat to look after Kiba just so he wouldn't go crazy. Raynare is with Dohnaseek, while Kalawarner is with Mittlelt. Akeno ended up with Koneko. In the end, Issei paired up with his master. Though…before that happened, there were arguments between the girls for gets to pair up with Issei. They settled it with Rock, Paper, and Scissors. The final winner is Rias which caused everyone feel unsatisfied for not being with Issei.

"Looks like they didn't show up today…" Issei muttered to himself out loud.

"…Do we really have to do this everytime?" Rias asked Issei.

"I'm afraid we have to do this until they decided to show themselves…" Issei made a bitter smile as he saw his master frown from hearing that answer.

"Sorry about that Buchou…"

"Haih…It's okay…I just hope that Sona didn't saw me like this…" Rias places her hand on her head after she sighed.

"We'll stop for now." Issei said it as he look at the group.

"Oh. Here everyone, take this with you."

Issei starts to hand out Ofuda to everyone.

"Ise? Isn't that the talisman you handed to during the Rating Game?" Rias asked.

"Yea. This is the same summoning talisman. Everyone, this Ofuda is use to summon me when you're in a tight situation. Just say my name on this piece of Ofuda and I'll be at your position at no time."

Issei first reply to his master and then explains the purpose of the talisman to everyone.

"…Kid, you sure this will work?" Dohnaseek asks, looking at the Ofuda with curious expressions hanging on his face.

"Yea. It'll work." Issei nod his head.

"Then, let's call it a night. See you tomorrow." Zack said it and the group dismisses.

(At Kuoh Academy)

Issei is sitting at his desk, he's currently drinking his tea after he finished eating his Extra Extra Large Bento Box. He's currently trying to track down both Freed and Kokabiel. But, there's a lot of people on Japan. So tracking by using scent is no use.

"…You have a serious face lately, Hyoudou-kun."

Motohama said to Issei while fixing the position of his glasses. Issei raises his eyebrow, wondering why the Perverted Duo always choose to have conversation with him.

"Eh? Yeah, sorry about that…I was thinking about certain things sometimes."

"Is it that? Were you thinking about groping Rias-senpai's oppai or Himejima-senpai's oppai?"

"….I swear, there's something wrong with you two. Is that what you two think about every day?"

Issei frowns as he heard the Perverted Glasses talks about Rias and Akeno like that.

"If you keep on doing that, you are going to get killed by senpai's worshipers one day, you know? There are many of them at this school."

Motohama continues, ignoring what Issei just said.

"What? You mean worshipers like you guys? Try and kill me, I dare you all."

Issei half-closed his eyes as he said it nonchalantly. He then drinks his tea.

*bam*

Someone lightly karate chopped Motohama's head.

"Who did that!?"

Motohama turned around to see it was Kiryuu, the Perverted Girl.

"Geez, you guys should just give Hyoudou-kun a break. He didn't even do anything wrong."

Kiryuu said it as she stands beside Motohama.

Matsuda starts to spit out his anger at Issei while holding his head down.

"We know, Hyoudou-kun…Apparently you link your arms with Rias-senpai and Asia-chan after your club activity, don't you? Are you trying to go home while having two flowers in your arms? You should get blown away to a different dimension and get melted by slimy monsters!"

"…" Issei just sweat drop on his head as he heard that.

'…The slimy monster actually exists you know.' Issei thought.

"By the way, Hyoudou-kun. They're planning to go for karaoke and bowling during the next weekends. You wanna join us?"

Kiryuu invited Issei.

"Asia and Koneko-chan is going as well." Kiryuu added.

"Uooooooooo! Asia-chan and Toujou Koneko-chan! I can put my tension up with this!" Matsuda shouted.

'Is he seriously shedding tears…? I guess, he too eager in talking with girls. After all, he and the glassy is the enemy of all female in Kuoh.'

Issei look at Matsuda and Motohama.

*Smack!*

Kiryuu smacks Matsuda on the head hard.

"Hey, how come you two didn't react like that when I said that I'll be joining you guys?"

She made an unpleasant face.

"Fu. You are just an extra of Asia-chan. We already have a person wearing glasses, and that's Motohama. Well it's alright."

"What's with that attitude, Matsuda? Don't put me in the same group as that perverted glasses. He will just taint our group."

"This woman! Motohama's glasses are special because it can calculate the Bust/Waist/Hip of girls! He's different from you!"

"…" Issei look at them with great disgust.

But Kiryuu just smirked after hearing Matsuda.

"Did you actually think that he is the only one with that ability?"

"!?"

The three boys felt something…uneasy.

Kiryuu then looked down at their crotch.

"Hmm I see, I see."

Issei felt something dangerous so he hides his crotch in pure instinct by covering it with both his hands. Apparently, Motohama and Matsuda had done the same. After looking at theirr reactions, Kiryuu's glasses shone and she smirked.

"Fufufu. My glasses can calculate the size of guys' "thingy". From length to circumference."

"What is wrong with you three!" Issei shouted at them and while blushing.

But Kiryuu put her hand on Issei shoulder and smirk again.

"It's okay. Your size is quite big. If it's too big it would put down women, but you still need a certain size for it. Yes, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai and Asia would definitely be satisfied."

"!?" Issei blushes even further as Kiryuu said it out loud.

"Hey did you hear that? It seems like Hyoudou-kun's thingy is quite big…"

"Oh my…"

"I wonder if he did it with Rias-oneesama…No No! It can't be!"

The female students starts to gossip about him…again.

"Look what you did!"

Issei roared at Kiryuu. But the latter one ignored him and place her hand on Asia's shoulder.

"Good for you, Asia."

"?"

Asia became confused with Kiryuu's words.

"Geez, it can't be helped. I'm saying that Hyoudou's thingy…"

Kiryuu whispered into Asia's ear!

"H-H-Hey! Don't tell weird stuff to Asia!"

Issei pulls Asia towards himself to guard her.

"Anyway. Is Kiba-kun going as well? I wanted to ask him, but I can't find him at all. Hyoudou-kun, can I leave Kiba to you?"

Kiryuu changed her attitude quickly after she realised that she couldn't continue this conversation.

"…Alright. I'll tell him about the hang out." Issei nod his head as he accepted the request from Kiryuu.

"Nooooo~ That Prince Charming is joining as well~" The Perverted Baldy grab his head and starts to cry.

"Damn that Prince Charming~!" The Perverted Glasses is crying as well while chewing his handkerchief.

'Why do I have to deal with this people…' Issei look at them tired from all the attention he got. Thanks to these three Perverts.

"Asia, you will be tainted if you hang out with this idiots."

Saji Genshirou suddenly pops out from nowhere. Holding Asia's hand, trying to act cool while belittling Matsuda and Motohama.

"H-Hi, Saji-san…" Asia greeted Saji with a wry smile at Saji's action.

'Great…Another idiot has arrived…Why do they keep on gathering at my place?' Issei face palm himself.

(Somewhere in Japan)

After school is over. The small alliance gathered in the park and changed into the priests' and sisters' clothes again.

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

Issei said as if he lost interest. Rias is walking beside him.

**Ise-sama!**

Issei widened his eyes as he realises Tiamat is calling him through the Ofuda.

"Buchou! Looks like we got a hit! Let's go!"

Issei grabs his master's hand and teleported before she even has the chance to react.

(At Kiba and Tiamat's Location; Before Issei Teleport to their Location)

Kiba and Tiamat is currently at the abandoned factory, where the Devils previously slayed the Stray Devil, Vaizor. Tiamat is walking behind Kiba. Keeping an eye on the Knight. She widened her eyes as she senses something and stop Kiba's movement.

"? What are you doing Tiamat-san?"

"Shhh. Try to feel your surroundings." Tiamat said it quietly to Kiba.

That instant Kiba felt chills in his body.

'This was a killing intent? Was it aimed at us?'

"Up!"

Kiba shouted. As they look up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword!

"Something like a divine protection for a priest and a beautiful nun ay!"

*Kachin!*

Kiba took his demonic-sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, my beloved shitty handsome Devil? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Sword skill increases yet? Is it all right to kill you now?"

"My name is Kiba Yuuto!"

*Khing!*

Kiba pushes Freed back.

Kiba rushed in quickly. He created another sword. He's going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the Holy Eraser, I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of Sword Birth, perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed to be enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. He's another crazy battle freak.

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

*Slash*

*Prank!* *Kreak!*

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after they clashes against Freed's Holy Sword.

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords.

'It seems like the Excalibur was too powerful for him. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing. Maybe I should help him.'

"Knight of Gremory, do you need my support?"

"I can still go on!"

Kiba declined Tiamat's offer. It seemed he was quite ticked off.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur-chan is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just Die! Die~!"

Freed jumped. Kiba tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area. But…

*Breakkkk*

The Holy Sword, which was covered in golden light, broke Kiba's swords in a single blow Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare. Trying to kill Kiba again as he failed last time.

*Grip*

"!?"

His sword was stopped again. But this time, it's stopped by a bare hand.

Freed widened his eyes as he saw the one stopping his sword is none other than the nun, Tiamat. Her hands are covered with light blue aura as she holds the Holy Sword tightly.

"Who the hell are you bit- !"

*BAM!*

Before Freed can even say it, he was send flying by Tiamat as she delivers a high spinning kick to the crazy priest. The kick landed on his head.

*Crashhhhhhh~!*

Freed crash into the nearby building.

"…I have to use it now! Sword Birth!"

*ZAN!*

Different kinds of blades are coming out from the ground

"Tch!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, as he got up. His head is bleeding.

Freed then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

*Prangg* *Breakk* *Creakk* *Krangg*

*Swish*

Kiba disappeared with his demonic-sword as soon as he found an opening. He used the demonic-swords as a platform and moved around freely using his trait Knight. But Freed is able to follow Kiba's movement with his eyes.

"My Excalibur is "Excalibur Rapidly"! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The Excalibur Rapidly that Freed held started to glow, and then Freed disappeared. He rushed towards Kiba.

*Break!*

The demonic-swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba…

*Baam!*

Freed's stomach was hit hard by something…an axe-like guard.

"GuHahh!"

Freed cried in pain and vomited a little as he skid backwards from the impact.

Kiba didn't know why, but his facial expression brightens a bit as he saw a familiar person.

"Xenovia!"

"Looks like I've arrived just in time."

"Yahoo~ I'm here too Kiba-kun~"

Irina helps Kiba to stand properly.

"Hmmm. Sword Birth huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When they looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old man Balba?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word.

"…Balba Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old man! I'm currently having difficulty here alright! There's two exorcist, a shitty Devil and a freaking nun who kicked me in the head here! Look look, I'm bleeding here dammit!"

"Hm...From what I can tell, you still can't use the Holy Sword perfectly yet. The glow of the Excalibur Rapidly is too weak. Try to use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the Holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the Excalibur Rapidly. With that, you should be able to increase your speed even more."

"Yeah, yeah! Got it!"

Freed's Holy Sword starts to gather more golden auras and started to glow.

"I won't let you!"

Xenovia dashes forward with a very fast speed.

*Khiing!*

There were sparks igniting from the clash between Excaliburs.

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Xenovia and Freed exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball in a size of a ping pong ball.

Kiba know right away what it is. He shouts,

"He's trying to escape!"

"Old man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"Haihh…Well, I guess there's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devil!"

"Not on my watch." Tiamat said it calmly.

She then lift her hand up high and snap her finger.

*Snap.*

A light blue barrier starts to form. Surrounding them. Trapping them inside.

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

*FLASH.*

"I couldn't see anything!" Irina shouted.

"Tch. The light blinding us!"

*BONK.*

By the time everyone regained their sight…Eh? Freed and Balba are still here?

"What the!?" Freed shouted.

He's trying to get out but the light blue aura is stopping him.

"I can't get out!?"

He tries to use his Excalibur Rapidly to break the barrier…

*Khinnnn*

But the Holy Sword bounces back.

"Let's get them Irina!"

"Alright!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and charge towards Freed.

"Shit! Old man! Call Boss! We need his help!"

"Got it Freed. Hold them off while I call."

"Got it!"

Freed is trying his best to fend off both Xenovia and Irina. He has the upper hands in term of speed. Thanks to his Excalibur Rapidly, his speed is further enhanced. He's even faster than Kiba's current top speed.

*Chingg* *Khing* *Khinn*

Sparks are flying here and there.

*CRACK*

"!?" Tiamat's eyes widened as she heard that. She look up to see her barrier just cracked.

"Wha-"

*PRANGG~*

The barrier breaks and starts to fall apart.

It is then, someone descends from the sky slowly.

A young man with long black hair, he has pointy ears and his eyes colour are red. He wears a black robe. He possesses 5 pairs of black wings.

"Boss!" Freed says it out happily.

"Kokabiel." Balba said it calmly.

"Sigh…Freed, Balba. Just what kind of trouble are you guys caught in again." Kokabiel said it calmly.

"The shitty nun over there just wouldn't let us leave Boss!" Freed points at Tiamat.

Kokabiel look at Tiamat and ask,

"Who are you? For you to create a barrier this strong. I even need to get serious a little just to break this barrier."

Kokabiel smirks as he finish what he has to say.

Tiamat smirks as she look at Kokabiel.

"You still can't sense my power, Fallen Angel? I am Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon."

" " "!?" " "

Kokabiel, Freed and Balba lose their cool as the nun introduces herself.

"One of the Dragon King!? What's she doing here!?" Freed seems to be shock hearing that introduction.

"Tiamat, Chaos Karma Dragon. What are you doing in human world? Not to mention, teaming up with a Devil and two Exorcists." Kokabiel asks Tiamat as he retained his composure.

"It's none of your business." Tiamat said it curtly.

"Freed, Balba. You two head back to headquarter. I'll deal with them." Kokabiel said it with a big grin in his face.

"You got it Boss!"

Freed took out another flash ball and throws it to the ground.

*FLASH*

This time, they are gone for sure.

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted.

"Tch. I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

Kiba follows after them.

"W-Wait! Knight of Gremo- !?"

Tiamat was about to chase after them, but…

*Boooooom!*

A light spear was shoot in front of her. Stopping her for advancing. A crater is formed and dusts are everywhere.

"Tch. Kokabiel!"

Tiamat scowls and look up, only to find out that the Fallen Angel is no longer there. She quickly took out the Ofuda that she got from her master.

"Ise-sama!"

(Tiamat's current Location)

"What happened Tiamat!? Are you hurt!?" Issei asks his familiar worriedly as he saw a big crater in front of her.

"I'm fine. But I'm afraid to tell you that I lost Knight-boy and the other two Exorcists." Tiamat shows a frustrated expression.

"What happened!?" Rias asked impatiently.

"We caught the crazy priest and the archbishop, but Kokabiel showed up." Tiamat said it with a frown.

Issei kneel down and starts sniffing the ground.

*Sniff sniff*

"Ise? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to track Kiba down."

He then sprints towards woods.

"Ise!?"

"Tiamat! You stay with Buchou! Just in case Kokabiel might come back. Gather everyone at here! I'll try to track them down by myself!"

"That's a bit too dangerous even for you!" Rias retorted, but he is no longer there. She tries to go after him but Tiamat grabs her hand.

"He can take care of himself. Let's just call everyone here for now." Tiamat said it calmly.

(Outside the Abandoned Factory)

Everyone except the Fallen Angels have arrived at their location.

"…I see…I understand the situation…" Zack said it with a serious expression. He's carrying an enormous broadsword at his back. It's approximately 150 to 180cm long, with single-edged large blade approximately 30cm wide. The handguard appears to be bolted or riveted into place. There are two holes near the handguard which allows the sword to be clip onto his back. the bladed edge has a lighter colour while the rest of the blade is in dark grey.

"But, we can't just wait for Ise to come back. We have to find them too." Rias said and she made a suggestion.

"Let's summon our Familiar to help the search as well."

Every Devils including Asia nodded in agreement. The all summoned their Familiar to search for Kiba, Xenovia, Irina and even Issei.

"Guys!" A feminine voice was called out.

Everyone look up to see the Fallen Angels has arrived.

"Azazel-sama has confirmed to us that Kokabiel-sama is acting without Azazel-sama knowing!"

Raynare said it out loud as she descended.

"Where are the rest?" Kalawarner asks as she noticed their 4 people short.

"Kiba-kun, Xenovia-san and Irina-san is missing. Ise is currently tracking them down." Zack answers it.

Rias suddenly widened her eyes.

"My Familiar has found Irina! Ise is with her!"

Everyone is on alert as they heard that.

"Let's go then." Zack said it with a nod.

"For those who are not Devils of Gremory, please hold onto someone as we teleport." Akeno told everyone as a teleport magic circle appear under them.

(At a Park)

"Irina-san!"

Issei is currently shaking Irina, she's wounded. Badly.

"What happened Irina-san!? Where's Kiba and Xenovia-san!?"

"I…Ise-kun…?"

Irina is in a very bad state. She's covering in blood, there's wounds everywhere. Most of her battle clothes were ripped off. She's breathing heavily

"Crap. I need Asia here."

A bat arrives and starts to fly around Issei, causing the latter one to notice it. The bat landed on Issei's shoulder

"You!? You're Buchou's Familiar aren't you!?"

Suddenly, a red magic circle starts to form near Issei.

"It's Gremory's magic seals! That means-"

Rias appears along with everyone.

"-Buchou!" Issei said it with a sign of relief.

"What happened here Ise!?"

"I don't know. Asia! I need your help right now! Please heal Irina-san!"

"H-Hai!"

Asia rushes towards Irina who is lying unconscious in Issei's arms. Asia's Twilight Healings appear and starts to heal Irina's wounds.

Another magic circle appear close to them. The seal of Sitri Clan.

Sona Sitri and her peerage has arrived.

"Sona." Rias greeted her friend.

"…Looks like you guys have arrived before we do…Why are the Fallen Angels with you guys? Who is he? The person that's carrying that huge sword at his back." Sona asks as she look at the group.

"It's a long story Sona. I'll explain it to you later on. This man here, is Ise's older brother."

"!?" Sona and her peerage widened her eyes after hearing that.

"What!? Hyoudou-kun has a brother!?" the one who said that out loud is none other than Saji.

"Hi everyone. I'm Zack, Zack Fair. Ise's older brother. But we're actually just foster brother." Zack introduces himself with a smile.

"…Who would do such a thing?" Asia suddenly asked with a teary eyes.

Irina's expression soften slightly and her breathing returns back to normal.

"What happened here, Rias?

"I don't know, Sona…"

"…I smell the scent of Freed and a Fallen Angel…that's got to be Kokabiel…Her Excalibur isn't with her as well...They must have took it…" Issei said it with a tone full of hate in it. He's gritting his teeth hard.

"Come out Freed! I know you're there!" Issei suddenly roared. It causes everyone to flinch slightly, even though it's not directed at them.

"Ara? You can sense me so well? What are you? A dog Devil?"

Freed said it with a shitty smile as he reveal himself behind the tree.

"You! What did you do to her!?" Issei shouted at Freed angrily.

"Her? Hahahahahahahaha! They are stupid enough to chase us to our base! So Boss and I welcomed her. Hahahahahaha!"

"You!" Issei got up after he laid Irina on the floor. His red aura is flaring out.

"Boosted Gear!"

**{Dragon Booster!}**

Issei's Boosted Gear appear on his left arm. But, his view is suddenly blocked when Sona and Rias jump forward. Raising their hand up, pointing at Freed as magic seal appears on their hand.

"Wow! Wow! Time out! Time out! We're here to chat!"

"Chat?" Rias asked, feeling suspicious about that statement.

"Kokabiel!" Issei roared again. He's looking up the sky.

That's when everyone start to realise that the atmosphere around them is different. The sky changes its colour.

"Hehehehe. Nice to see one of the Devil is able to sense me so soon." A male voice was heard loud a clear.

There was someone floating in the sky. It was a Fallen-Angel who had his black wings growing out from his back. Ten black wings. It was a young man who was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories.

He smirked after seeing Rias.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the House of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother, the Crimson Satan that I hate enough to make me want to vomit."

Rias steps forward and smirk as well.

"Nice to meet you, One of the Leaders of the Fallen-Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the House of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use."

"Ara? Isn't that my dear Raynare?" Freed suddenly voice up.

As soon as Raynare heard that, she tries to hide herself behind Issei.

"Hmm. Looks like we have traitors here. For Fallen Angels to work along with Devils and Exorcists that serve Michael." Kokabiel said it with a displeased expression.

"What do you mean traitors!? We receive our orders directly from Azazel-sama!" Raynare retorted her master.

Rias ignores the conversations between the Fallen Angels.

"So what is your motive for contacting me?"

Kokabiel answered Rias's question with joy,

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzech will also appear, right?"

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen Angels and Devils will begin again you know?"

"Hahahahahaha! That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur. But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?"

"You battle-freak."

Tiamat said it with hatred. But Kokabiel laughed with joy.

"Yeah! That's right Chaos Karma Dragon! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhaza weren't that keen on the next war. Azazel then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if it's a Boosted Gear like the one the boy over there has. But it's not something you can find so easily."

Kokabiel then looked at Issei and grin. Issei pissed off even further seeing the former one grinning. Raynare then spoke quietly to Issei

"…It's true. Azazel-sama asked me to observe you. That was my mission."

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield."

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this."

Freed open his clerical clothe while holding his Excalibur Rapidly He had two more Excaliburs two of them are on his shirt. There's also Excalibur Mimic which he took from Irina has taken in a form of ribbon and was tied to his arm.

"The one I'm holding is Excalibur Rapidly. The one on the left is Excalibur Nightmare. The one on my right is Excalibur Transparent. I even received Excalibur Mimic from the girl over there! I also want Excalibur Destruction that the other girl has. Hahahahaha! Am I the first person in the world to be in possession of this many Excaliburs!? Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

Freed laughed as if he found it really funny.

"Shut your mouth! You don't even own them!" Issei roared at the maniac priest.

"Balba's Holy Sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. It also allows Freed to wield other Excaliburs, thanks to the element Balba."

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?"

Rias asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

Kokabiel then look back to Issei.

"Boy, what's your name. To reward you for able to sense my presence quicker than the rest, I shall know your name!"

Everyone turn to look at .Issei. His red aura is still flaring. He suddenly disappears in front of everyone.

"!?"

Everyone widened their eyes.

*Bam!*

"I don't need to give my name to a warmonger like you!"

They all look up to see Issei's left fist hits Kokabiel in the face.

"Guah!"

Kokabiel is covering his right cheek, he backs away a bit.

"How dare you!"

Kokabiel is pissed. He raises both of his hands and create a big light spear.

Meanwhile, blue lightning is covering Issei. He raises his left hand and the lightning gathers at his hand. The blue lightning starts to take its shape, like a boar spear. It turns into a spear of pure lightning.

"Lightning God Magic: Spear of Zeus!"

"Take this brat!"

Both of them throw at the same time. The light spear and lightning spear clash with each other.

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!*

An explosion occurs as both spears cancelled out each other.

The atmosphere returns back to normal. Kokabiel is no longer there.

"Where did he go!?" Saji shouted.

"There! He went to Kuoh Academy!" Issei pointed towards his school. He was able to tell because he's the one floating in the sky.

"Everyone, we're going to Kuoh Academy now!" Rias shouted.

""""Yeah!""""

Everyone answers in a high spirit.

**THE BATTLE BEGINS! STAY TUNE! GOD MY HEAD HURT! X(**

**Please Rate & Review m(_ _)m**


	15. Chapter 15

**FEELING SLIGHTLY BETTER NOW…HERE, NEW CHAPTER. DO PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS.**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

_"… …" – Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

(At Kuoh Academy)

Kokabiel is currently sitting on his throne which is floating in the sky. He's rubbing his cheek which was a bit swollen from hit made by Issei. His eyes narrow as he can still a pain on his cheek.

"Tch. That brat was just lucky that I let my guard down…It won't happen again."

He turns his gaze towards the school field. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Balba Galilei.

"Balba, how long does it take for the Excalibur to merge?"

"It won't take long, Kokabiel. Maybe less than 5 minutes."

"!?"

Kokabiel look up to see a crystalized purple barrier is formed. It's so big that it covers the whole Kuoh Academy. His grin widens as he understood what it means.

"They're here."

(Outside Kuoh Academy)

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with this large barrier. There will be no damage on the outside, unless something disastrous happens.

Saji just explained everything to Rias. Sona commanded her peerage to set up the barrier as soon as they got to their school.

"My servant and I will stay here and maintain the barrier in order to reduce as much damage as possible."

Sona added as she walks towards her bestfriend.

"Thank you, Sona. Leave the rest to us."

"…Rias. Our enemy is a Cadre-class Fallen Angel…He's way above our level. It's not too late for you to call your Onii-sama."

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

Rias retorted.

"…My Onee-sama…Your Onii-sama loves you. If you call him, he'll definitely come."

"I've already informed Sirzechs-sama"

Akeno suddenly jumps into the conversation.

"Akeno!"

Rias criticised Akeno. But Akeno showed an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

Rias seems like she wants to say something. But she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

"…One hour is too long. Kokabiel is an impatient Fallen Angel."

"!?"

Everyone looks at Tiamat on what she just said.

"I-It's true…Kokabiel-sama doesn't have much patient."

Raynare further confirms.

"Umm…Are you guys forgetting that I'm here? I'll fight him."

Issei said that while pointing at himself. He still has his Boosted Gear on his left arm. He left the group for a moment to let Irina rest in his apartment after Asia finished healing her.

Rias thought for a moment and made her decision.

"…Ise, I'll allow you to fight with Kokabiel. But for now, conserve your energy and leave it to us for a while."

"But-"

Issei wanted to say something, but he stops as he felt something is on his shoulder. He look to see it's his older brother, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to her Ise."

Issei look at his older brother and nodded.

"Alright. But I'll support you guys for now."

"Support? How?"

Rias tilts her head slightly

"Nova, Second Liberation please."

Issei look towards his Boosted Gear as he said that. The orange jewel starts to shine brightly.

**{Dragon Booster Second Liberation!}**

The Boosted Gear starts to change form. A second orange jewel appears at the end of the gauntlet. Four golden spikes pop out in the upper part of the gauntlet and two on the side of the wrist.

"!?" Everyone but Zack and Asia is shock seeing the Boosted Gear changing its form.

"Boost."

**{Boost!}**

Issei starts to feel his power being double.

"Ise?"

Rias walk towards him, observing the new Boosted Gear.

"I'll explain later, Buchou. We have to go in for now. Can't make Kokabiel wait forever."

Rias nodded. Issei then turns to Tiamat.

"Tiamat, I need to ask you to help Kaichou and her peerage to strengthen the barrier."

"What!? I don't get to watch the fight!?"

Tiamat seems to be disappointed because she won't get to see her master fight.

"Don't worry Tiamat-san. I've brought video camera. Everything will be recorded."

Zack placate the Dragon King by showing her a video camera. He also puts his thumb up, further ensuring her that he'll record everything.

"What the hell did you bring a video camera for, Nii-chan!?"

**{Boost!}**

Issei look at his older brother. Disbelieved.

Zack just grins and makes a peace sign.

"…Let's just get inside…" Issei remains quiet for a while and then, he walks weakly towards his school.

Tiamat smirks and puts her thumb up.

(At Kuoh Academy's Field)

**{Boost!}**

Kokabiel smiles as he saw a group of people entered into the school field. He looks at Rias.

"So tell me, Rias Gremory. Is Sirzechs coming? Or will it be Serafall?"

Rias gave Kokabiel a confident look and said,

"In place of Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we have come."

Kokabiel just lift his right hand up and snaps his finger.

*click.*

A big spear of light is created. He then launch the light spear towards the school gym.

*DOOOOOOOOOM~!*

When the smokes were cleared. The gym was no longer there. All that's left is a huge crater.

**{Boost!}**

"I-Impossible…the gym…"

Raynare look at the destruction that her leader made. She's shivering in fear. So is her friends.

Issei look at Kokabiel. He really wanted to fight that Fallen Angel.

"Haih...How boring…Oh well, let's have some fun then."

Kokabiel snaps his finger again.

*click.*

The ground starts to rumble. The floor is cracking. Something's coming. Something big. The ground then burst open. Fires are bursting out from the ground, forming a whirlpool of flame.

A huge figure crawl out from the cracks and show itself. It was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also there were sharp claws on each leg. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were fire pouring out every time it exhale. It has three heads connected to a single body.

**{Boost!}**

"Cerberus." Zack said it calmly as he got into battle stance.

He still have his enormous broadsword clips to his back. He's holding another broadsword. The one which he used to block Freed's Holy Sword. It has a long blade, a curved hilt with spiral designs and lengthy handle. Silver aura starts to emit from the sword.

"That's the dog that guards the Gates of Hell!" Rias exclaimed.

"That can't be! How did Kokabiel-sama acquire Cerberus!?" Mittelt was shock seeing a Cerberus for the first time. She summons a pink light spear and hold it tightly.

"There's more coming." Issei said it calmly.

Four more Cerberus crawls out from the whirlpool of flames. A total of 5 10m tall beasts show itself.

"Grrrrr…" They're all growl at the small alliance.

"Buchou. Akeno-san and Raynare-san. We'll go just as we planned." Issei reminded all three of them something.

Buchou, Akeno and Raynare look at him and nod their head.

Issei then look at Asia who is currently behind her.

"Asia, it's getting dangerous here. So stay close to either me, Buchou or Nii-chan okay?"

"H-Hai Ise-san." Asia shakes slightly as she answer her very first friend.

"I'll deal with 3 of them, you guys deal with the other 2!"

After Zack finish saying that out loud, he dashes towards the 3 Cerberuses in high speed.

"Zack-san!" Rias is concern about his idea.

**{Boost!}**

"Nii-chan can handle them. Trust him, Buchou. We'll deal with the other two." Issei said it with a calm expression.

"Come here doggies! It's time to train you three!"

Three Cerberuses turn their gazes at Zack right away. One of them responded him by breathing out fire.

*Slash!*

In a single swing of his broadsword, Zack cuts the flame in half. He grins after doing that.

"You're gonna need more than that to take me down."

He then disappears from his spot.

*Zan* *Zan* *Zan* *Zan* *Zan* *Zan* *Zan* *Zan* *Zan* *Zan*

"Gwrohhhhhh~!"

The Cerberuses howl in pain as they were slash continuesly by Zack who is using lethal high speed slashes while combining with instant movements.

"Try this on for size!"

He raises his broadsword with both of his hands, allowing the tip to face the sky. Silver medium sized magic circles start to appear above the Cerberuses. He then thrusts his sword to the ground. Like a knight kneeling with his sword. Medium size meteor starts to appear from those magic circles.

"Meteor Shots!"

*Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!*

"Grouwhllllll~~"

The Cerberuses cried in pain as they were continuously being hammered by the meteors. Zack wasted no and hold his sword behind him. Within a second, Zack performs a single powerful slash while moving so fast that almost no one is able see him. Almost.

"Zantetsuken!"

*ZAN!"

By the time everyone look at Zack, he's already standing behind the Cerberuses.

"Groooooarrrrrr…"

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud*

All three Cerberuses fall onto the ground. Right after they gave out a weak cry.

Rias and the others look at Zack with an awe expression on each and every one of them. Only Issei is the one who smirked.

Even Kokabiel has to admit that he was surprised by Zack's performance as well.

"Akeno, Raynare! Let's not lose to him as well! Everyone, let's go!"

Rias seems to be fired up after seeing how amazing Zack is.

**{Boost!}**

Rias got her wings out and flew up into the sky. Akeno changed her school uniform into a miko dress before she flew up into the sky with Raynare after she brought out her black wings.

The last two Cerberuses starts to breath fire towards Rias, Akeno and Raynare. Dodging the flames successfully, Akeno uses her Demonic Power and releases Blizzards which freezes the flames. Rias and Raynare see this as an opening. The former one uses her Power of Destruction while the latter creates several purple light spears and throws it towards the Cerberuses.

*Freezeee.*

*Don!*

*Don!* *Don!* *Don!* *Don!*

The forces of impact made by both Power of Destruction and Light Spears causes the Cerberus to lose its balance and fall over. The other Cerberus starts sprinting towards them.

Koneko jumps high into the air and deliver an axe kick towards the middle head of the Cerberuses.

*Bam!*

She then jump again to deliver another kick on the Cerberus's left head.

*Baam!*

**{Boost!}**

"Koneko!"

Akeno signals Koneko to move aside as she starts to cast her Lightning attack. Koneko complies and jumps away from the Cerberus.

*Bzzt.* *Bzzt.*

*Flash~!*

Akeno shoots the Lightning attack towards the Cerberus. Causing the Cerberus to be paralyzed for a moment.

"Tch. That's not enough to beat them…"

Issei said it as he saw that the two Cerberuses got back up.

Kalarwarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt are currently helping Koneko. Keeping the other Cerberus busy.

"Where is Kiba and Xenovia-san anyway…They're very late."

**{Boost!}**

Both of the Boost Gear's jewel starts to glow and shine in bright orange light. A Dragon symbol appear from the jewel located at the top of his palm.

**{Partner! It's ready!}**

"! Okay~! Thanks, Nova!"

Issei grins as he heard what Nova just said. He sprint towards Rias, Akeno and Raynare.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! Raynare! It's ready!"

"Ise."

"Ise-kun."

"Issei."

All three of them look towards the brown haired boy running towards them. They quickly descend towards him, bringing out their hands.

"Here I come! Boosted Gear Gift!"

Issei jump towards them and tag their hands.

**{Transfer!}**

"Aaaaah."

"Aaaaah."

"Aaaaah."

For an unknown reason, the power which Issei just transferred to them suddenly gives them a pleasurable sensation. But it is confirmed that their power really increase by a margin.

"…We can do this."

Akeno and Raynare nodded to Rias's connfident smile.

"Akeno! Raynare"

"Yes! Thunder! Shake the Earth!"

Akeno raises her hand to the sky and a huge pale gold magic circle appear on her palm. A large size Lightning strikes down at one of the Cerberus.

"Take this!"

Raynare summons a large purple light spear. It's way bigger than her previous light spears. She throws it towards the Cerberus.

*DOOOOON~!*

The combination of Enhanced Lightning and Enhanced Light Spear took down the Cerberus. Leaving nothing but a crater.

*Slash!*

One of the heads of the last Cerberus was suddenly cut. The head of the Cerberus that was cut disintegrated. The Cerberus howled in pain as it loses one of its heads.

"Howlllll~!"

"!?" Everyone was shock seeing that.

"I have come to back you up."

"Xenovia-san!" Issei said it out loud with a smile on his face.

Xenovia just smirk and went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso.

*Slashhh~!*

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise.

"The strike of the Holy Sword. These demons stand no chance against it.."

*Thrust!*

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus disintegrated.

"Alright!"

Just as everyone is feeling relief, as they dealt with all Cerberuses…

"Groaaaaaar~!"

"Kyaaa!'

Everyone look towards the scream. It's Asia!? Another Cerberus is charging towards her.

"Crap! There's another one!? I let my guard down! Asia!"

Issei curses himself and start sprinting towards the Cerberus!

*Thud!* *Thud!* *Thud!* *Thud!* *Thud!* *Thud!*

Suddenly, countless swords appears from the ground and pierced through the Cerberus's chest.

"Looks like I've arrived just in time."

Kiba shows himself by landing in front of Asia.

"Kiba-san."

Asia seems to be happy seeing him.

"Kiba!"

Issei said it out loud happily.

"Hah!"

Rias releases her Enhanced Power of Destruction on the Cerberus.

*Dooooom~!*

The Cerberus is destroyed completely. Nothing is left behind.

"Kokabiel!"

Rias turns towards Kokabiel who is still sitting on his throne. She then releases another enhanced Power of Destrustion towards him. Kokabiel kust smirks as he saw the Power of Destruction is heading towards him. He just swing his hand to the side…

Everyone but Zack and Issei is shock seeing Kokabiel changing the direction of the Power of Destruction so easily. The Power of Destruction landed on the tennis court, and-

*Boooooom!*

It's completely destroyed.

Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the destructions of the tennis court.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Red Dragon Emperor. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku…Hahahahahahaha!"

He started laughing as if he finds it funny.

"It's complete."

Everyone turns towards Balba's voice.

Then the four Excaliburs that were placed on the centre of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Four Excaliburs are slowly combining with each other…turning into one Excalibur.

"Upon the fusion of the Holy Swords, I will take the energy that will be released."

Kokabiel suddenly made the announcement as the magic circle starts to grow, covering the whole school field while it's glowing, gathering power.

"Are you putting that power into the Earth-Breaker spell!?"

Rias is shock seeing how much the magic circle is growing.

"You should probably get out of here while you still can. This town will be destroy within 20 minutes."

Balba said it calmly.

"Kokabiel-sama!"

"Please, don't do this!"

"You have to stop now Kokabiel-sama!"

"Please stop!"

Raynare and her friends starts to plead their leader.

"I don't want to hear it from worthless traitors."

Kokabiel said it coldly towards his own kind. He stood up from his throne and spread all 10 of his wings. His throne seat then disappear.

"Rias Gremory. If ypu wish to stop the Earth-Breaker spell from activating, then, you'll have to defeat me."

He said it with a wide toothy grin.

"So, what are you going to do?'

Rias responded him by flying up into the sky.

"Need I answer!?"

Akeno and Raynare followed her.

Rias fires a Power of Destruction towards him… But he caught it with his right hand.

Akeno shot a stream of Lightning towards him as well. He caught it with his left hand.

Kokabiel then combines both Power of Destruction and Lightning further enhancing the Demonic Power. The fusion of both Demonic Power forms a huge crimson black Demonic Energy sphere.

He then throws it directly towards Rias. Akeno and Raynare were in front of her just before the Demonic Sphere reaches them.

"Buchou!" Akeno appears in front of her master and forms a magic seal.

"Ha~~!" Raynare tries to divert the Demonic Sphere by continuously firing her light spears. By they all shatters upon contacting the sphere.

"Moveeeeee!"

All three of them look towards the person who's yelling at them. It's Issei!

Issei's body is currently covering in blue flames. He's flying towards them

"Hell Dragon mode!"

He floats in front of the girls and raises his hand towards the Demonic Sphere.

The blue flame around him charges towards the Demonic Sphere. Taking a form of a Dragon's head. As it's about to collide with the Demonic Sphere, the Blue-Dragon Flame opens its mouth.

"Consume! Hell Dragon!"

Issei clenches his hand at the last moment, causing the Blue-Dragon Flame to engulf the Demonic Sphere.

*Gulp!*

The Blue-Dragon Flame expands the moment it eats the Demonic Sphere. Issei's hand is shaking violently. He uses his left hand to hold onto his right hand. Trying to make the shaking stop.

"Tch. This is much more powerful than I thought…"

He has a sweat drip down from forehead.

Finally, the Blue-Dragon Flame, shrinks in size.

"…Haihhh…It's a success…"

Issei said it tiredly and wipe the sweats on his forehead.

"Ise! Are you alright!?"

Rias, Akeno and Raynare rushes towards him immediately. They're all worried about him

"…Yea…I'm fine…"

He gave them a small smile and he said, "Let's descend for now."

All three of them complies and descend along with him.

Kokabiel look at the brown-haired boy with an interest. He then shouts out a name.

"Freed!"

It's the name of the crazy priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

Freed emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has has been fused by four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use this New Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field.

"Kukuku…"

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Kiba said calmly to Balba. But his eyes were filled with tons of hatred.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

Balba continues to talk with a smirk that makes you feel like you want to punch him.

"…You see. I like Holy Swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

He started talking about his past.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt.

But Balba shook his head.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully.

"That's right Holy Sword wielder girl. We take out the Holy Elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Balba took out a blue shard that was giving out light. It was a shiny in blue. It has the so-called Holy Aura in it.

"With this, the research on Holy Sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Balba laughed pleasantly.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the Holy Swords?"

Kiba asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This shard is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this shard to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next, I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Balba threw away the shard as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He held the shard with both of his hands. Holding it dearly, lovingly…and sadly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger.

The shard that Kiba is holding started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field.

From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba.

"Are those…" Zack's eyes widened slightly.

"…People…" Kalawarner said it with an awe tone.

Issei's eyes widened as he saw them.

'Were they Kiba's friends…?' he silently thought about it.

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

They were the ones who were involved in the "Holy Sword Project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one girl's spirit pulls his sleeve and smiles. It seemed like she wanted to say something.

"…She's saying *Don't worry about us anymore…You are alive at least.*…"

Issei said it out loud, as he's able to read what the boy is saying. A single tear fell from Issei's right eye.

There were tears coming out from both of Kiba's eyes. It seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm.

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled. She's closing her eyes. Tears are still flowing from her eyes. But she's smiling.

Apparently, they are singing the sacred song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears.

"It's beautiful…" Mittelt said it as tears are falling down to her cheek.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

*If we all come together.*

*Open your heart…*

*To all of us.

"I'm not scared, even if God doesn't exist.*

This time, everyone could also hear their voices clearly.

*You have to accept the Holy Sword.*

*It's not scary.*

*Even if God isn't watching…*

*Our hearts are always…*

*One.*

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a blue light that shines down at Kiba.

**{…Partner.}**

"You felt it too huh, Nova."

**{Yea…That Knight has reached his peak.}**

"Looks like Kiba has finally able to take a step forward…"

**{Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…}**

Nova made a laugh of enjoyment. Even Issei is grinning as well and he nodded his head.

"Balance Breaker."

**{Balance Breaker.}**

Both Issei and Nova said it at the same time.

Kiba is walking towards Balba calmly. Looks like he finally cleared his head.

"…Look like my comrades didn't want me to exact vengeance for them. They never did. However, I must slay this evil that stands before me. I must prevent…any other from following our path!"

Kiba created another Demonic Sword and point it at Balba. Balba back away slightly in fear.

"F-Freed!"

"Coming~"

Freed jumps in front of Balba. Guarding him while holding his newly fused Excalibur.

"You fool. You should've died when you had the chance."

"Kiba!"

Kiba look towards the person shouting at him. But it's more like a cheer shout. It's coming from Issei.

"Beat the crap out of the lunatic priest and his Excalibur!"

"You can do it Yuuto. You are Rias Gremory's family and my Knight. A mere Excalibur means nothing to you."

Rias cheered Kiba with a confident smile on her face.

"Yuuto-kun, you can do it!"

"Go for it, Kiba-senpai!"

"Go, Kiba-san!"

"Beat that crazy priest, Kiba-san!"

"Yea, beat the crap out of him!"

"You can do it Gremory's Knight!"

"Go, take that mad priest down Kight-boy!"

"Kiba-kun, you can do it!"

Everyone in the small alliance, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Zack cheer for Kiba.

"Everyone…"

Kiba then turns back and look at Freed with a serious expression.

"I will become a sword."

"My comrades, now one with my soul, let us fulfil our regrets and our dreams of those days."

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now!"

"Sword Birth!"

Demonic Power and Holy Power starts to swirl around Kiba's sword. They're entering into the sword. Reforming it. Fusing together. Both Demonic and Holy Power!

"Behold, the Sword of Betrayal, a blade that is both Holy and Demonic!"

Issei's eyes widen as he heard that.

"Holy-Demonic Sword!? That's amazing! So this is his Balance Breaker!"

He's smiling in excitement.

Balba look at Issei when he heard what the latter just said. He is shock. His jaw is opening wide.

"Holy-Demonic Sword!? That's Impossible! There is no way that two opposing forces coming together! That could never happen!"

Xenovia then spoke to Kiba as she is walking beside him.

"Rias Gremory's Knight. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"That is a Holy Sword but it is no longer a sword that is Holy…That is an anomalous sword."

"All right." Kiba nodded his head in agreement.

Xenovia suddenly thrust her Excalibur Destruction which was held in her left hand to the ground, and put her right hand to the side.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant.

The space beside her starts to distort. A dimensional gap is formed. Something is coming out. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a Holy Aura.

It's a broadsword with a blue blade and golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extensionto the right side of the handle.

"!? That's…!" Zack widened his eyes as he is familiar with the sword.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will unleash it. Holy Sword, Durandal!"

Xenovia said it out loud.

"Durandal. It's an Excalibur-tier holy Sword which is said to be able to split anything in the world." Zack said it with an amused tone in it.

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina or Rias Gremory's Knight, I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless at her words.

"F-Flawless aptitude?! You're a genuine Holy Sword wielder?!"

"Durandal, it can cuts anything it touches. I can hardly control it myself, that's why we have to keep it sealed in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it.

The blade of Durandal started to give out more Holy Aura than the Excalibur Freed held.

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. He then extends his Excalibur turning it like a whip, using the power of Excalibur Mimic.

"Hahh!"

*Khinnn!*

Xenovia easily delect and destroy the Excalibur.

Xenovia then take a big leap towards Freed. Holding her Durandal above her head.

"That is just an incomplete Holy Sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal!"

"You bitch!"

*Woosh~*

*Baam!*

Freed uses the power of Excalibur Rapidly to evade the attack.

"I don't want to hear from a power-idiot like you!"

*Fwoosh~*

Kiba appears behind Freed.

"Your scrap of sword- "

*Khingg!*

*Ghinn!*

*Khinn!"

"-Cannot break our bond!"

*Pranggg~!*

"It BROKE?!"

Freed seems to be shock as he saw Kiba just cut his Excalibur into two.

*Thum!*

Freed fell onto the ground, but he got back up quickly. He look at the broken Excalibur.

"Impossible! Are you serious?! That shitty handsome Devil is beating me!?"

"!? Cough!"

Freed fell down while blood came out from his mouth and the wound Kiba just made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

"Huh…huh…huh…Did you see that, my comrades? My power exceeds Excalibur now!"

"Ho…Holy Demonic sword…? Impossible…In theory, they can never be…"

Balba Galilei made a strong expression.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

Kiba pointed his Holy Demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and Demonic. Everything makes sense if the balance between Holy and Demonic is altered! Then that means, not only the Maous but God- "

*STABBBBBB~*

"""""!?"""""

Everyone is shock seeing what just happened.

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest.

"…Cough…God has…"

*Thud.*

Balba falls onto the floor after throwing up a lot of blood. He's dead.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel. He then starts descending onto the ground.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and as soon as he landed. An overwhelming pressure. He stands in front of the small alliance while sending out an intense aura and confidence, smiling fearlessly.

Issei look at his master. Rias seems to notice it and turn to look at him as well. She gave him a smile and nod her head.

"All right."

*Crack.* *Crack.* *Crack.*

Issei walk towards Kokabiel as he starts cracking his knuckles. Red aura starts to radiate from his body. He's grinning in excitement.

"I'm all fired up."

**Zantetsuken = Iron Cutting Sword from Kingdom Heart Birth By Sleep. Terra's Skill. **

**Please Rate & Review m(_ _)m**


	16. Chapter 16

**SORRY, I WAS AWAY DURING THE WEEKEND. NOW THAT I'M BACK, MY ROUTER CRASHES AGAIN. HAVE TO USE HOTSPOT TO POST THIS CHAPTER. DAMN THAT OLD ROUTER. PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEW FOR ME~ THANK YOU~**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

_"… …" – Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

Issei is grinning as he is walking towards Kokabiel. Issei's Boosted Gear's jewel suddenly glow.

**{So partner, what are you gonna do? Full-Synchro or Balance Breaker?}**

Nova asked his host in excitement.

"Hmm…What do you think? Which one do you prefer?"

**{Balance Breaker! Balance Breaker! I want you to use Balance Breaker! I miss that technique so much!}**

Nova is answering his host like a child wanting a candy.

"Alright~ As you wish, Nova."

Issei smirks seeing how the proud Red Dragon Emperor acted.

Kokabiel and other look at him with a sweat drop on their head. Not knowing what to do about Issei's current action. He's soooo not stress right now.

Issei stop in front of Kokabiel. Still not losing his grin. Kokabiel also grin seeing the former's action.

"Hahahahahaha. I'll give you a praise for being this bold, boy. There isn't anyone who dare to fight me one on one, not to mention, face to face. Hahahahahahaha!"

Issei just grin at him and said,

"Shall we begin?"

He increases the amount of aura he's releasing.

"!?"

Kokabiel widened his eyes as he felt the power coming from the boy. His grin widens even more and follows the same thing. He flares out his aura as well.

(Outside the Kuoh Academy)

"W-W-What is this power I'm sensing!?"

Saji loses his cool as he felt two power just spiked up suddenly.

"This…it's almost just like when he's facing Riser…But it felt different somehow…"

Tsubaki said it quietly. Her cheek blushes slightly for some reason.

"If this continues, I don't know if we can maintain the barrier properly..."

Sona said it as a sweat just fell onto her cheek.

"Hmph. Don't look down on me Devil, I can just enhance the barrier further."

Tiamat raises her hand as she said that. Her hand is glowing in light blue.

Immediately, after Tiamat raises her hand, the barrier glows in light blue colour. Showing that it has been further enhanced by the Dragon King.

"…I can only hope that Issei-sama's older brother really video tape everything…"

(Back at Kuoh Academy's Field)

Everyone is being pushed back slightly by the strong wind produces by Issei and Kokabiel.

Kokabiel suddenly raises his hand and created a Sword of Light and swing it downwards, towards Issei.

*Khinn~*

"!?"

Kokabiel widened his eyes as he saw Issei created his sword. A red colour, straight single edge energy sword. It's exactly the one he created when he faces Xenovia and Irina.

"Heh. What? Did I caught you off guard?"

*Baam!*

Issei brought his Boosted Gear towards the Fallen Angel's solar plexus.

"Guh…"

Kokabiel skied back slightly. Just slightly. He then brought out his 10 black wings which suddenly turn into sharp blade and charge towards Issei.

"!? Ise!" Rias shouted worriedly as she saw that.

Everyone, including Zack is worried about Issei, when they saw the wings turn into blade. Even Zack is caught off guards about wings that are able to turn into blade.

*Khing!* *Khing!* *Khing!* *Khing!* *Khing!* *Khing!* *Khing!* *Khing!* *Khing!* *Khing!*

"!?"

Kokabiel and everyone's eyes widened as all the blades were blocked by 10 additional energy swords formed at Issei's back.

"Heh. Looks like I surprises you again huh. Hmph!"

Issei quickly charge towards Kokabiel. Spinning his energy swords at Kokabiel.

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud*

Kokabiel was quick enough to guard himself with his wings.

"Tch."

Kokabiel hate to admit it, but he keeps on underestimating the boy.

*Thingg~*

Suddenly, there's a light bulb lights up at the top of his head. He then gives up an evil grin.

"Rias Gremory! I expected more from you! Looks like I've overestimated you! You really disappointed me! For you to have your servant clean up your mess!"

Issei's eyes widened as he realises Kokabiel's intention. If he really know his master, Rias really has a lot of pride in herself. She would do anything to protect it.

"Buchou, don't- "

Issei tried to warn his master but…

"Why you?!"

Rias flies up into the air. Akeno follows after her. So did Raynare.

On the ground, Kiba, Koneko and even Xenovia charge towards Kokabiel.

Kokabiel grins even more as he got what he wanted. He flies up in the air to face Rias, Akeno and Raynare.

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!"

Rias puts her hands forward, and creates a block of Demonic Power which covers in the Power of Destruction.

Kokabiel just put one of his hand forward.

*Doooooon!*

"Hahahahahaha! Weak!"

The attack didn't even put a scratch on him.

"Lightning! Roar!"

Akeno sends lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Rias's attack. But her lightning blocked by Kokabiel's wing.

"Hahahahahaha! You dare try to stop me?! Wielder of Barakiel's power!?"

"Do not…associate me with that name!"

Akeno widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all completely blocked by Kokabiel's wings.

"Barakiel!?" Issei is shock at that statement.

"Isn't Barakiel the one who controls lightning and hence got his alias as "Lightning"?!" Even Zack tilt his head slightly as he doesn't understand what's happening.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! The Red Dragon Emperor! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel!"

""!?""

Both Issei and Zack widened their eyes as they heard that statement.

"B-Barakiel-sama has a daughter?!"

"And she is Himejima-san?!"

"B-But why is she on the Devil's side!?"

"What happened between them?!"

Raynare, Mittelt, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner were also shock upon hearing that.

"Hahahahahahaha! Looks like you like to collect junk, just like your brother! Hahahahahaha!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

He landed in front of Kiba, Xenovia and Koneko.

Kiba and Xenovia look at each other as they got into their battle stance.

"We will attack at the same time."

After hearing that, both of them charge ahead.

By putting all their strength into their swords, Xenovia slashes Kokabiel on the right while Kiba slashes him on the left. Kokabiel just smirked and created two sword of lights. Each on one of his hand, and blocked their slashes without breaking a sweat.

Koneko takes her chances and tries to deliver a mid-air axe kick at him…

"Naïve!"

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko-chan's body.

*Khinn!* *Khinn!* *Khinn!* *Khinn!* *Khinn!* *Khinn!* *Khinn!*

"!? Ise-senpai!?"

Issei came in just in time to block all the blades with his energy swords.

"Kuhh…He's really enjoying this…Tiamat was right, you really are a battle-freak…"

Issei is trying to hold his ground. It seems like the attack now is heavier than before. Kokabiel turn his head slightly and grins evilly.

"Hahahahahahaha! My apology Red Dragon Emperor, I really underestimated you just now. But now, I'll take on all of you seriously!"

Kokabiel suddenly flares out even more aura. Pushing everyone, including Issei away from him.

Issei wrap his arms around Koneko. Protecting her from the force.

Kokabiel turn his eyesight towards Kiba. He saw the later one lying on the ground, unable to get up. He took his chances and raises his hand while aiming at the fallen Knight.

*Dooooon~*

He blasts a large size Light Sphere towards the Knight.

"Kuhh…I need…to move! Move!"

Kiba is struggling, trying to make his body move.

Xenovia suddenly rushes in front of Kiba and raises her Druandal to block the attack.

*Dmmmmmm~*

"Tch."

She's giving her best not to lose her balance as she was being pushed back by the Light Sphere.

"Hahhhhhhh!"

*Slash!*

Xenovia uses all the strength she got and successfully slash the Light Sphere into half.

"Haihh…haihh…haihh…haihh…"

It seems like Xenovia is running low on stamina.

"Hahahahahaha! I'm surprised that you're still fighting after losing your master."

"What are you talking about?!"

Rias demanded answer. So is Xenovia.

"Kokabielm why did you say I've lost my master?!"

Kokabiel just smirks upon hearing those questions.

"Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Answer me, Kokabiel!" Xenovia shouted.

"…Kukukuku. Hahahahaha. Kahahahahahahaha!"

"…Of course, I almost forgot! But…since I'm stirring up a war, there's no need to hide anything anymore! In the Great War, the Yondai Maou died, and so did GOD!"

" " " "!?" " " "

Everyone widened their eyes when they heard that.

"Y-You're crazy! Such a thing has never happened before!" Rias shouted, not believing that statement.

"The war brought an end to all Maous and many High-class Devils, as well as most lower Angels and Fallen Angels. Pure Angels could no longer reproduce, and there are very few pure-blooded Devils. All Three Factions needed to rely on humans to survive. The leaders of the three major factions, Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils concealed God's death to make the humans, who believe in God, survive!"

"T-That's not true!" Asia is shaking heavily.

'Oh no! That's not good!'

Issei look at Asia worriedly, still hugging onto Koneko.

"Liar…Liar!"

Xenovia is on her knees. It looks like her legs just gave up on her.

But Kokabiel continues,

"That doesn't matter to me though. What I truly cannot bear is that after the deaths of God and the Maous, we decided that war in no longer meaningful! I can't bear it! I really can't bear it! They, Azazel told us to lower our hands! To retreat! We would've won if we kept on fighting! That asshole Azazel even proclaimed that there won't be another war. That coward!

"I-If the Lord is gone...then where is His love coming from?!"

"Heh. Michael is doing a good job. He took over God's role in leading both the Angels and the humans."

"The Archangel Michael is God's substitute?" Xenovia asked.

Kokabiel starts to explain.

"As long as the system is working, prayers, blessings and exorcisms should work to some extent."

Upon hearing that, Asia loses her consciousness and fainted. But Zack caught her before she falls.

"Asia!"

Issei shouted out loud.

"She couldn't help it…Even I'm surprised that I haven't lost my mind…" Xenovia said it weakly as she saw Asia fainted.

"There has, however, been a decrease in the number of people who believe in God. With the absence of an entity to maintain the balance between the Holy and Demonic Power, anomalies such as the Holy Demonic Sword are bound to happen."

Kokabiel said it clearly as he points at Kiba.

"And here, I will end this war how it's supposed to end! And I will take you heads as my trophies!"

"Rias…" Akeno look at her master as she saw the latter is shaking heavily.

The ground seems to be shaking as well. Vigorously.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Looks like the Earth Breaker spell is almost done! I shall destroy this entire country!"

"Shut up!"

Everyone snaps out of their mind and look at the person who shouted with their eyes widened.

Issei sets Koneko down and starts walking towards the Fallen Angel.

"I don't need God! I can still live in this world just fine! But you! I will not forgive you for saying that out loud…You've caused pain to Asia…I will defeat you!"

Issei shouted with his eyes full of determinations.

"Hahahahahaha! That's a bold statement even from you Red Dragon Emperor! You have less than 5 minutes before the Earth Breaker spell activates! Do you even think you can beat me lees than 5 minutes?!"

"I don't need 5 minutes! 10 seconds is enough for me!"

Issei retorted loudly.

"!?"

Everyone widened their eyes hearing what Issei said.

"Nova, let's do this!"

**{Hahahahaha! Yes! Let's do it, partner!}**

Issei raises his Boosted Gear high into the air. The jewels of Boosted Gear starts to shine in bright orange.

"Shine! Over Booster!"

**{Red Dragon Archfiend, Over Booster!} **

Issei's body is equipped with a red armour. A plate-armour that has the motif of a Dragon.

The whole armour has a sharp shape. The gauntlet he always have on his left arm also is equipped onto his right arm.

The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both his arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso.

On the back there is something like a rocket booster propulsion.

"This is the power of Emperor of the Dragon, Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail!"

Issei announce his technique out loud. Red aura is radiating from Issei's armor.

**{Jet!}**

The rocket booster propulsion on his back suddenly ignites. Causing Issei to charge towards Kokabiel in high speed.

"!?"

Before Kokabiel can even react.

*BAM!*

Issei's left fist is on his face. Kokabiel got punch in the face hard. So hard that he was sent flying a couple of meters back.

"Guahhh! How dare you?!"

Kokabiel is covering his face. It seems like his nose is bleeding. There's blood coming out of his mouth too.

**{X}**

Kokabiel flies up into the sky. He raises both of his hands and create a large light spear. He aims at Issei and throws it at him.

**{Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!} **

The aura around Issei's armour increases. The ground that he was standing on was also greatly gouged out and changed into a crater. Strong winds which can blow everyone away are formed.

**{Jet!}**

He flies into the sky, towards the large light spear.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

He punch the light spear hard.

*Prangg!*

"!? I-Impossible!"

Kokabiel is shock as his light spear is destroyed easily.

**{IX}**

Issei hold his hands together and raises them above his head as he's in front of Kokabiel. He

*Baam!*

He smashes his hands onto Kokabiel's head.

*Don~!*

The impact of Kokabiel falling from the sky had cratered the school field.

"D…Damn you…"

Kokabiel stood up unsteadily. His clothes are all tattered. Dirt are all over him.

**{VIII}**

Issei look down at the Kokabiel. He then aims at the Fallen Angel by pointing at the latter one with his index finger. Demonic Power starts to gather and concentrate around his finger tip. A block of Demonic Power that is a size of a ping pong ball.

"That's his Demonic Power? It's so small…" Mittelt look at armoured Issei.

"No. He's holding back. In fact, he's holding back a lot. I guess he doesn't want to destroy his school." Zack said it with a calm tone as he analyses his younger brother's action.

Zack then widened his eyes as he realizes something.

"I think we better move to a new location. We might get caught in the blast."

Issei shoot the ping pong size Demonic Power.

*Dooooooooooooooo~!*

**{VII} **

"Kyaaaaa~!"

"Gyaaaaah~!"

Both women and men were screaming as they were being blow away from the force of the blast.

"…Yep. Looks like we really did get caught in the blast."

Zack said it calmly as he's the only one who remained calm in this situation.

An even larger crater and dusts were created after the blast has settled down. Kokabiel is lying in the middle of the crater. Not moving at all. The Earth Breaker spell lifts up from the ground and disappear into thin air.

Issei starts to descend from the sky.

**{VI}**

"He really did…" Rias starts to have a smile forming on her face.

"He stopped Kokabiel-sama…" both of Raynare's eyes and mouth were wide opened.

"Heh. As expected. That's my younger brother." Zack said it with a smirk. It seems like he has a lot of faith in Issei.

As everyone is rushing towards the armoured Issei. The latter on suddenly widened his eyes and look at the sky.

*PRANGG~!*

The barrier around the school has been broken.

(Outside the Kuoh Academy)

Tiamat smirks as she was able to sense what's going on in the school.

"Looks like Ise-sama won…!?"

She then look up as she sensed a something is approaching, fast. Two white lights are crashing down towards the barrier. Wait…Two?

*PRANGG~!*

"What?!"

Everyone but Tiamat widened their eyes as the barrier just broke.

'…Ise-sama…'

Tiamat showed a worried expression.

(Back at Kuoh Academy)

**{V}**

Issei looks up to see a white plated armour. There were blue jewels across various locations on the armour. The face was covered as it also had armour on it. The eight wings of blue light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night.

"Fufufufu. Interesting."

"!?"

Everyone widened their eyes as they saw the figure.

"White Dragon Emperor, Vanishing Dragon?!"

Rias said it out loud.

"Vali-sama?!" Kalawarner seems to be shock as well. But she added in –sama in his name, which shows that she respects him.

"One of the Longinus, Divine Dividing… If you are already in armour mode it means that it's in the Balance Breaker state. Divine Dividing Scale-mail."

Issei said it to himself as he look at the White Dragon Emperor.

They all look at the side of the White Dragon Emperor as they saw someone is approaching beside him.

It seems to be a person…a girl to be more specific. A young woman with short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut with three hair-clips in the left part of her hair. She has blue eyes She is in a suit of mechanical armor equipped with weapons and has jetpacks on her back. Her appearance makes her age around 16 to 17 years old.

*Shiver.*

**{IV}**

Issei felt a shiver down to his spine as he saw the second person.

**_{Partner, be careful. I sense Dragon Slayer weapons from her.} _**Nova telepathically warned his host.

_"That explains why I felt a sudden chill down to my spine. Thanks Nova"_ Issei thanked his Dragon.

*Sniff, sniff.*

"!?"

He widened his eyes as he realizes who it is. The moment he smell the scent of the girl, a certain part of his memories revive in an instant.

"O-Origami?! Tobiichi Origami?!"

Everyone's eyes shift towards Issei right away. Even the white Dragon Emperor seems to be interested on what will happen next. The person lifts up her weapon right away as soon as she head that.

*ChicCheek.*

It's the sound of her Gatling Gun loaded and ready to fire. Mini Missiles appears from her shoulder.

Issei quickly raises his hands showing her the "Hold On!" gesture.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't you remember me, Origami?! It's me, Issei! We met at Europe before!"

**{III}**

The girl, Origami tilted her head slightly.

"…Issei…Europe…Hyoudou Issei…Ise?"

Origami widened her eyes slightly as if she remembers something.

She descends from the sky right away and slowly walk towards the armoured Issei.

**{II}**

She lifts her head to look at the Issei's armoured face as she stands in front of him. Slowly raising her hand and touch his armoured face. Feeling a warmth coming from Issei. Even though the latter one is covered by the armour.

"…"

"…"

Both of them remain quite for some time. Issei didn't move a muscle. He just let her do what she wants. She touch his armoured shoulder. His armoured chest. His armoured arm.

**{I}**

Issei look at his left arm. He takes a step back slightly. Origami tilts her head, not understanding what the former one is doing.

**{Count Off!}**

The Red Dragon Armour disappears after the announcement is made. Showing the brown haired boy with his usual school uniform. Issei look at Origami and offers her a grin.

"Hi Origami…!?"

He and everyone, I really mean everyone, is shocked seeing the silver-white haired girl hugging Issei.

"…Ise…"

Issei didn't know what to do right at that moment. He's blushing slightly.

The White Dragon Emperor descends from the sky and into the crater. He landed close to Issei, but much more closer to Kokabiel.

"…"

"…"

The White Dragon Emperor and the Red Dragon Emperor are staring at each other. Rias and the rest are feeling tense. Fearing that the two Heavenly Dragons might fight against each other.

"…That's a very impressive performance."  
>"?"<p>

It seems like the White Dragon Emperor is the first to talk. Issei just tilt his head as Origami let him go and look at the White Dragon Emperor.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked casually.

"For you to take down Kokabiel in 4 counts. It's very impressive."

The White Dragon Emperor said it in awe tone.

"Heh. Thanks for the compliment. I feel honoured to be complimented by my eternal rival. May I know what your real name is? The Current White Dragon Emperor."

Issei smirks as he starts to have a conversation with the White Dragon Emperor.

"…I presume that you've earn the right to know. My name is Vali, the host of the White Dragon Emperor, Albion. It's nice to finally meet you, my eternal rival. Hyoudou Issei."

"Heh. So Vali, do you want to fight right now?"

Issei raises his left arm. Showing his Boosted Gear to Vali.

"Heh. I don't mind at all."

Both Issei and Vali got into battle stance. But Origami decided to interfere.

"…Vali-sama. Did you forget our purpose of coming here already?"

"Tch. Looks like our fight will have to hold, Hyoudou Issei."

"Purpose? That makes me wonder, why are you two here? Origami, did you join Grigori?"

Issei look at the silver-white haired girl. She just nod her head.

"…We were sent by Azazel-sama to stop Kokabiel-sama and pick them up…"

Origami point towards the 4 Fallen Angels within the group. She then continues,

"I am here to ensure that you and Vali-sama do not fight…If you two fight…"

*ChicCheek!*

Origami loaded her Gatling Gun again.

Both Issei and Vali sweat drop on their head.

""I understand.""

Both of the Heavenly Dragons answer at the same time.

Vali look around the school field, trying to find something. Until he stops as he saw the fallen crazy priest, Freed and the dead archbishop, Balba. He then picks Kokabiel up and floats towards Freed.

"We were originally sent here to capture Kokabiel and Freed. But it seems like you defeated Kokabiel, the Knight of Gremory has defeated Freed and Balba is dead."

"That's true. But we did not kill Balba. The person who killed him was Kokabiel."

Issei pointed at the Fallen Angel Leader that Vali is holding.

"If you don't believe me, you can ask Raynare, Kalawarner-san, Mittelt-san and Dohnaseek-san."

"Alright. I'll inform it to Azazel."

Everyone is looking with their eyes wide, mouth open. That's because they've never see the two Heavenly Dragons talking casually with each other.

"Hey, you four. You guys are following me. Azazel wants you four to be debrief when we get back."

Vali ordered the 4 Fallen Angels as he is holding Kokabiel on his right while Freed on his left.

"H-Hai Vali-sama."

Raynare and the rest quickly complies.

**{Are you ignoring me, huh, White-One.}**

** [So you were awake, Red-One.]**

The 8 wings of blue light glow as it spoke.

**{We finally met, but in a situation like this.}**

**[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]**

**{But White-One. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.}**

**[Red-One. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]**

**{Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.}**

**[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Nova.]**

**{That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.}**

Issei look at his Boosted Gear while Vali look at his Divine Dividing. Both of them then look at each other and nod their heads.

Vali then flap his wings and ascends to the sky. The 4 Fallen Angels follow after him. Vali lowers his head and look at Origami who remained standing next to Issei.

"…Origami, are you coming or not?"

"…No. Please help me tell Azazel-sama that I will return to base a bit later."

"Haihh. Fine."

Vali made a tired sigh and flies away.

"…Why aren't you going back with them?"

Issei look at Origami.

"…I want to stay with you…"

She answered it bluntly.

"!?"

Issei blushes as she wraps her hand around his.

"Hey! Who are you and get away from my Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"Ara ara. I also want to wrap my hand around Ise as well~"

"Hahahahaha. I'm enjoying this right now. But…*sub, sub*…My Ise really is all grown up."

"Zack-kun, you don't have to cry."

"…No need to cry…"

Rias, Asia and Akeno rushes towards Issei, trying to separate him from the new girl. Zack is enjoying and crying to see many girls are fighting over him.

Kibai is trying to placate Zack.

Koneko just look at the crying Zack with neutral expression.

After the fight between the girls, Issei walk towards Kiba.

"You did it, Prince Charming. Hmmm. So that's a Holy Demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black is mixed together."

"Ise-kun, I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

Thank you, Ise-kun. You thought and acted for someone like me.

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Asia-san asked Kiba with a worried face. She was worried about him, even though she should be having a hard time after knowing that God no longer exist. Kiba just smiles charmingly and nod his head/

"Yuuto."

Rias called out her Knight's name with a smile.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Rias patted Kiba's cheek.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Rias Gremory's group."

Issei grins as he heard Kiba's determination

"That's the spirit, Kiba! I will also protect Buchou as the Pawn of Rias Gremory's group! Let's do our best from now on, Kiba!"

"Yeah. I know, Ise-kun."

"Now."

VOOOM.

Rias's hand was covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound.

…Ummm. What's happening Buchou? Buchou smiled at me while I was in doubt.

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

"Wha?!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! Good luck with that Kiba. Hahahahahaha!"

Issei burst into laughter when he heard Kiba is getting punishment.

"I-Ise-kun…"

Kiba sweat drops on his head as he thought about the pain.

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended. During that time, Kiba was being spanked while Ise laughed on the ground. Tiamat, Sona and her peerage came while Rias is in the middle of spanking her Knight. Tiamat also laughed hard seeing the Knight being spanked.

(In Occult Research Club)

After Rias, Sona and everyone else repaired their school, Rias and her peerage decided to head directly to their clubhouse. There's something she wishes to know.

Sitting on the sofa is none other than Origami and Issei. On her opposite side, it's Rias and Akeno.

"So, tell me how you two met."

Rias seems to be in a bad mood.

Issei scratch his cheek and show a force smile.

"Well…you see Buchou…I met her a long time ago when I was travelling around in Europe."

"And?"

"I met her when I was walking in the woods."

Issei look at Origami. She's having a neutral expression.

"…Ise saved me…"

"?"

Everyone look at Origami.

"Ise saved me from Harpies…"

"…So that's how you got involved in Supernatural."

Rias puts her hand on her chin.

Issei then look at Origami.

"What makes you join the Fallen Angels side?"

Origami just look at him and answers without having second thoughts.

"Their technology. Azazel-sama loves to create weird things. I found it interesting. He recruited me."

She then reach out for something that is on her side waist. Everyone but Issei and Zack went on alert.

She then brought out a metal tube like object and handed it to Issei.

"…?"

Issei look at the object curiously.

"…Press the button."

Origami gave him the instruction.

"Don't do it Ise! We don't know what it'll do!"

Rias doesn't trust the human who is working with Grigori.

"I trust Origami, Buchou."

*click.*

*Voooooom~*

"Wow!"

A yellow photon sword suddenly appears.

"…This is Azazel-sama's personal design. He called it Light Sabre."

*voom~* *voom~* *voom~*

Issei gently wave around the light sabre looking at it. He then gives a toothy grin.

"This is amazing! But…it's a little too light for me."

Issei clicks the button again.

*click.*

*Shuuuuum~*

The photon sword retracted.

Origami then reaches out for a gun which was on her back waist. She then handed it to Issei again.

"? Isn't this a Colt 1911? This is a regular gun right?"

He then took out the clip of the take a look at it.

"? There's no ammo. !? I sensed magic in the clip."

He takes a closer look at the clip.

"…This is a Mana Gun or Magic Gun. Azazel-sama made these by himself."

Origami brought out another gun from her back waist.

"Huh…So you can use magic now huh. These guns, I think it will serve you well." Issei look back at Origami with a grin.

Origami nodded.

"…It's getting late…I should head back right away."

"Yea. You better head back."

Rias said it with her eyes narrowed.

*Chu~*

"!?"

Issei's eyes widened as Origami kisses his cheek. Origami seems to be embarrassed by her own action as she too was blushing heavily.

"…I will see you again, Ise…"

She quickly runs out of the clubroom and ignite her jetpack and fly back to the base.

"…"

Issei seems to be stunted by the sudden kiss on his cheek.

"Ise…Please explain…"

"Ise-san…"

"Ara ara. That's not nice of you Ise-kun."

Veins are popping out of Rias's head, there are also red aura coming out from her. Asia is pouting while having teary eyes. Akeno is smiling as usual but there's pale gold aura coming out from her as well.

'…Give me a break…I just saved the whole town…' Issei sweat drops on his head.

**_{Kukukuku. You're on your own now partner.} _**Nova enjoys seeing his host getting into trouble with women.

(At Occult Research Club)

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel. Asia and Issei who came into the club room were shocked at seeing a foreign girl sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Red Dragon Emperor."

The girl with the green mesh, Xenovia, is there wearing Kuou Academy's girls uniform.

"Xenovia-san!? What are you doing here?! You got enrolled to Kuoh Academy!? Why, Buchou?!"

Issei widened his eyes and mouth and look at his master.

*Pa!*

Then there's black bat wings grew out of Xenovia's back.

"When I found out that God is gone, in sheer desperation, I begged to be reborn. So, I received a Knight piece from Rias Gremory. And so, I was placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Ise-kun." Xenovia says, while breathing with her nose.

"…Are you trying to copy the way Irina-san act? If so you need more practice." Issei made a forced smile.

"Tch. It looks like it's harder than I thought. By the way, just call me Xenovia from now on."

"But Re-Incarnating? Buchou, are you sure about this?"

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the Two Swordsmen, along with Yuuto."

Rias answered it happily. She seems to be enjoying it.

"Hmm…Maybe you're right."

Issei places his hand on his chin and starts to think about something.

'It's certainly true. Having a swordsman who wields a legendary Holy Sword, Durandal, feels reliable. Even for the Rating Game, our opponents would be devils, so the holy-sword would release its fury against them.'

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life is as good as over. But serving under a Devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou…Did I really do the right thing…Please tell me, Lord!"

*PAIN!*

"Uowhh! Ughhh…"

Xenovia is holding her head in pain. She suffers the damages due to her praying to God.

Issei look at her with pity eyes.

"By the way, where's Irina?"

"…Irina returned to headquarters. She was lucky. She couldn't participate the battle because of the wounds. It's better if she doesn't know that God is dead. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her. She took the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine along with her."

"Isn't the fused Excalibur destroyed?"

Issei then continue to ask his new friend.

"The fragments that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to remake the Holy Swords again."

"…I see…Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. I've learned a forbidden secret which has made me a hindrance to the Church. I am now a heretic. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

"…That's why you were reborn as Devil?" Asia asked softly.

"Except, Irina was really disappointed that I became a Devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes. Issei understand the feeling she had. It's another burden.

Rias then look around the clubroom to confirm that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

"…Well at least they apologised about Balba." Issei just shrug his shoulders.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God's side and the Devils' side by the Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state."

"They tried to stop the rampage done by their own kind by sending Vanishing Dragon. But in ended, Kokabiel was defeated by the Red Dragon Archfiend. Ise stopped the rampage before the Vanishing Dragon even arrived."

Rias said that part proudly which causes Issei to smile sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the Angels, Devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise."

Rias says it with disgust while she shrugged her shoulder.

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

"Huh. The meeting between Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels…that's interesting."

Issei said it as he fold his arms.

"…Vali, the Vanishing Dragon, belongs to the side of the Fallen Angels, right?"

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The Vanishing Dragon is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, I don't know how strong he is compared to you, Ise."

Rias gave Issei a sad smile. It seems like she's worried. Issei didn't notice it, as he's thinking about his eternal rival.

"Fourth strongest huh…I can't wait to have a match with him."

Issei said it with a battle grin.

Xenovia then looks at Asia.

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm with Devils now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia smiles at Xenovia and she forgives her. Asia is truly a kind-hearted girl. Issei was really worried when Asia found out that God no longer exist. He and Rias went through a lot just to get her back onto her feet. It seems like everything is okay now.

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me…"

At that moment, Issei saw a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tries to leave the room.

"U-Umm!"

Asia stops Xenovia.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….."

"Except?

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia also answers with a smile. Issei smiles too as he saw the interaction between the Church Duo. Xenovia then look at Kiba.

"I will swear it in the name of my Holy Sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the Holy Demonic Sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Kiba also replied with a smile. After Xenovia has left the room. Issei can see and feel something strong from Kiba's body along with confidence. That time in that place, that incident changed something inside him.

*Clap!*

Rias claps her hand.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

"""YES!"""

Everyone replies with an energetic voice. That day, all of them laugh again.

Tobiichi Origami is the same girl from Date a Live. I decided to put her on Fallen Angels' side and gives her armed with Dragon Slayer weapon created by Azazel.

Please Rate and Review. m(_ _)m


	17. Chapter 17

**THIS IS JUST A DAILY LIFESTYLE AFTER THE FIGHTAGAINST KOKABIEL.**

**To Lu Bane aka 'Adm. ThunderCock: In Chapter 16, there are two people descending from the sky after the fight against Kokabiel. One, is Vali the White Dragon Emperor. Two, is Tobiichi Origami the girl armed with Dragon Slayer weapons. I understand the confusion because I misplaced the sentences in the story. It's been fixed now. You can go back and read it again to clear the confusion.**

**OTHER PEOPLE, IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES IN THE STORY. DO TELL ME BY LEAVING ME REVIEWS OR PERSONAL MESSAGES. I WON'T BITE. =]**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

_"… …" – Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

* * *

><p>(Somewhere at Karaoke Store)<p>

Using the day off, just like they had planned, started to play for half a day. Issei and the rest met up at the front of the station. They first went to Bowling Centre and now, they're currently in the Karaoke room.

""Let's grasp it~ Dragon ball~""

Motohama and Matsuda are singing their favourite song in high spirit.

Asia seems like she's enjoying it. Koneko-chan join them but she isn't participating in singing and is eating ice cream and pizza. Issei believes Koneko is here for the food. The glasses-girl, Kiryuu, is still choosing her song.

Kiba is-drinking coffee elegantly.

Issei is currently sitting beside his pal. He's digging his right ear with his right little finger, pinky as he finds the song that the Perverted Duo are annoying.

Asia and Kiba haven't sung yet, Issei choose not to, as he thinks it's a complete waste of his energy.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere at a Clothing Store)<p>

Rias and Akeno-san seems to be enjoying shopping together.

It seems like the Occult Research Club members were ordered by the Student Council to clean the pool. Well, since it's already summer and the school has to open the pool.

So Rias and Akeno decided to go shopping for their swimsuits.

"Ara ara. Looks like I found my swimsuit. Ufufufu."

Akeno is holding a set of swimsuit.

"Akeno? Have you picked yours already?"

Rias look at her Queen. She widened her eyes as she saw the swimsuit that Akeno picked. It's a purple and dark pink string bikini. (I'm not really sure…just used Wikipedia)

"Akeno, don't you think that will show your skin too much?"

"Ufufufu. I buying this for Ise-kun. I want to show him my swimsuit~"

Akeno said it happily.

"…I see. I'll buy one as well. I do not wish to lose to you."

Rias went to pick her swimsuit right away. Looks like there's a rival between both of them.

* * *

><p>(In the Changing Room)<p>

Rias and Akeno are sharing one changing room.

"Alright, I'm done. How do I look Akeno?"

Both Rias and Akeno turn around to look at on another. Rias picked a white string bikini but is revels less skin compared to Akeno's.

"Ara ara. It looks good on you Buchou."

Akeno smiles as she saw her close friend's swimsuit.

Suddenly, Rias gives a mischievous smile.

"Akeno, do you think we should show this to Ise now?"

"Ara ara. Rias, you're also thinking the same thing? Ufufu."

* * *

><p>(Back at the Karaoke Room)<p>

Matsuda and Motohama are still singing.

'Just when will they let others sing…'

Issei is covering his ears. He looks irritated as he can no longer stand their voices. He then reach out for his mango juice and starts drinking it while…

*Vrmm~* *Vrmm~*

"?"

Issei's phone vibrates on the table in front of him. Still having the juice in his mouth, he reaches out for his phone and take a look at it.

'Oh. It's Buchou. Hmm?'

He look at the text message.

"Currently picking a swimsuit. I will choose the one that you will like"

The message comes with a love mark. Then, there's two pictures sent to his phone. He then click on the photo to download it.

"Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~!"

The moment he saw what the pictures are, Issei sprinkles out the juice in his mouth like yellow mist.

"Cough! Cough! Cough! Cough! Cough!"

…Apparently, Rias and Akeno sent him a picture of them wearing their swimsuits. Their poses are kinda erotic for Issei.

"Are you alright, Ise-kun?"

Kiba keeps on patting his back.

"Y-Yea…cough, I'm…cough…fine."

Issei whip his mouth while blushing heavily. Koneko stare at Issei with a neutral espression.

"…Is Issei-senpai thinking about erotic stuffs?"

Issei seems to be shock hearing that. His pride was shattered.

"Wha?! No! How could you put me with those two Koneko-chan?!"

He wailed while pointing at the Perverted Duo.

"…Because your nose is bleeding."

Koneko pointed at him. His nose to be more specific.

"!?" Seems like Issei didn't realise that there's blood coming out from his nose.

"Oya? The size of the thing in your crotch is..."

"!? Kiryuu! Don't use your glasses to measure my thingy right now!"

Issei's blush darkens even more as he sub-consciously covers his crotch.

"I need some fresh air. Please excuse me"

Issei quickly rushes out of the Karaoke Room and went straight to the Wash Room.

* * *

><p>(In the Rest Room)<p>

"Phew~ Man…Buchou and Akeno-san sure knows how to hit my weak spot…"

**{Hahahahaha. You should enjoy your life more often partner. It's a good thing they're attracted to you. You should take care of them more often. Don't be so dense and not realising why they're doing such things to you.}**

"…I understand Nova…but being the Red Dragon Emperor means that I'll attract dangers as well…I don't want them to get hurt because of me…" He seems to have a worry expression.

**{What's wrong with you? That's not the usual partner I know. If you think that way, then remember this. Get stronger. Get stronger so that you have the power to protect them.}**

"…Alright! I'll get stronger! Let's do this together, Nova!" Issei's spirit seems to be back and high as always.

**{That's right! That's the partner I know!} **

Issei exited the wash room. He noticed that Kiba is sitting on a nearby chair just outside the karaoke room. Kiba look towards the wash room as he felt someone is there, he look to see Issei walking towards him.

"Did something happen?"

"Y-Yea…Something did…"

Issei scratch his cheek, blushing slightly as he remembered the pictures and averted his eyes. Not daring to look at Kiba. Issei chooses to sit next to the Knight.

"Why are you sitting out here?"

"Well…When I saw you went into the wash room, I figure this is my chance…"

"A chance for what?"

Kiba shows a serious face to Issei.

"Ise-kun. I want to give you my gratitude. Thank you."

Kiba lowers his head as he said it. He's shutting his eyes tightly.

"!?"

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand is placed on his shoulder. He raises his head. Issei is looking at him with a serious expression as well.

"Don't do that, Kiba. It's normal for a friend to help a friend. Buchou and others has already forgiven you. You have to forgive yourself too. But just remember that you're not alone. We are here. I will shoulder that weight for you if you want to. Just promise that you will never betray Buchou again."

"…I promise."

"Good. That's all I need to hear."

Issei said it with his usual toothy grin. He then got up and walk towards the exit.

"Ise-kun? Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a walk. You should head back to the karaoke room before that glasses-girl do anything stupid."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"…She took a picture of us when I placed me hand on your shoulder. I believe she's up to something no good again. I don't want to go back in there as those two perverts are still singing the song using their crappy voices. I'll leave that glasses-girl to you. Bye~"

"W-Wait! Ise-kun!"

Kiba stood from his seat as Issei walk out of the karaoke store. He just left like that.

"I better stop Kiryuu-san from spreading weird rumours again."

* * *

><p>(At Kuoh Academy)<p>

Issei is sitting on his seat. Bored. Tired.

"Yawn~"

He can see that Kiba has failed to stop Kiryuu from spreading the rumours about both of them being gay.

Early in the morning, the moment he steps in to the school. He can already hear those gossips about him and Kiba. At everywhere.

The boys were feeling relief when they thought that Issei is gay, while the girls were sad because two of Kuoh's Princes are gay…

"Haihhh…"

Issei rests his head on his hand and look out the window.

Two person walk into the classroom. One is their home teacher, other one is…

"Alright everyone. Back to your seats. Today, you will be having a new homeroom teacher."

Issei tiredly move his gaze from the window to the new teacher. His eyes widen immediately.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Zack Fair. I'll be your new homeroom teacher from now on. I hope we can all get along. You can call me Zack-sensei."

Zack introduces himself with an elegant smile and wave at the students. He's currently wearing a light blue classic fit dress shirt, a dark blue tie and a black pants

"He's so handsome~"

"I think I've fallen for Zack-sensei~"

"Wow! He looks so cool!"

"Yea! The scar on his cheek make him look so bad ass!"

"I like his hair style too!"

The students in the class starts to cheer happily for their new young-good-looking teacher.

"Nii-chan!? Why are you here?!"

Issei stood up from his seats and stated it shockingly towards his older brother. He completely forgot that others were in the class as well.

'!? Crap…I forgot there's people in this class as well…'

Issei starts to have sweat drops on his head…

"Hello Ise-chan~"

Zack wave at his younger brother happily.

"…Ise-chan?"

""""…""""

One student said it doubtfully and the class was silent for a minute.

" " " " "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" " " " "

Every students even the old homeroom teacher are shock hearing that.

"Zack-sensei and Hyoudou-kun are brothers!?"

"B-B-But they don't look related at all!"

*Clap. Clap. Clap.*

Everyone look at Zack when he made three claps.

"Calm down everyone. Ise-chan and I are just foster brothers. I took care of Ise-chan when he's still young."

" " " " "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh~" " " " "

Everyone seems to understand right away.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here Nii-chan."

Issei frown as his question was avoided.

"I'll leave the explanation to Rias-chan later."

Zack just pushes the question away easily.

'Buchou? She's involve in this somehow?'

Issei raises his eyebrow and tilt his head slightly.

* * *

><p>(At 3rd Year Classroom)<p>

It's break time. Rias and Akeno are having their lunch with their fellow 3rd Year classmates.

"What do you want punk? This is 3rd Year Classroom. A 2nd Year student like you should just scram. Go on. Shoo, shoo."

Everyone set their eyesight at the classroom door as one of their classmate just said something rudely. Apparently, the size of that 3rd Year student is about two times the size of Issei.

Rias widened her eyes as she saw who her classmate is talking rudely to.

"Ise?"

Issei's glare soften right away as he heard a familiar voice is calling his voice. He moves his eyes to find his master sitting with other girls.

"Ah, Buchou."

He tries to take a step into the class, but…

"Hey! I said that you can't go in!"

The upper-class man grabs onto Issei's shoulder from behind. In that instant, Issei's instinct takes over. He grabs onto the upper-class man's hand…

"Hah!"

And he throws the upper-class man who's behind him to the front and down on the ground.

"Guahhh!"

The upper-class man shouted in pain. Everyone in the classroom look at Issei shockingly as he easily throw a guy who is two times his size.

"Hmph. Don't get in my way."

Issei ignores the fainted 3rd Year student and walk towards his master.

"Buchou, I wish to talk to you for a second. Are you free for now?"

Rias look at her servant and smiles happily.

"Yea. Let me grab my lunch box. Akeno, do you want to join us?"

She looks at her Queen. Akeno also smiles when she heard that.

"If it's okay with Ise-kun."

Issei just grin and say,

"It's up to you Akeno-san. You already know that I can't say no."

"Alright~ I will follow Rias and Ise-kun~"

* * *

><p>(Under a Tree)<p>

Issei is currently having his lunch with Rias and Akeno under a tree close to the school field.

"So Ise, what do you want to know?"

Rias said to Ise who is currently wolfing his Extra Extra Large Lunch-Box.

"Hm? Mhm!"

Issei's mouth is currently full. He can't speak at all.

*Gulp~*

"Ahhhhh~" Issei is satisfied as he swallowed his food. He shows a facial expression, "I'm in Heaven".

"Hehehe."

Both Rias and Akeno giggle as they saw Issei's face. Issei sets down his lunchbox.

"Buchou, why didn't you tell me that Nii-chan is coming to this school?"

Issei pouted his cheek slightly.

Both Rias and Akeno's smile widened as they found that cute.

"I promised Onii-sama that I wouldn't tell you. Besides, he basically begged me to let him work at Kuoh Academy. He also said that he wishes to surprise you."

Eversince Zack move into Issei's apartment, he insisted Rias and Asia to call him Onii-chan as they are already part of his family. Rias and Asia hesitated, but they settled it by calling him Onii-sama. Because if they don't…Zack will not stop crying. He's happy that he has two younger sisters in his family.

"…He called me Ise-chan in front of the whole class…"

Issei is in a sitting curled position. There's dark clouds above his head. He seems to be showing a funny depressed face.

Rias and Akeno just made bitter smile.

"I didn't know he'll do that…I'm sorry, Ise."

"Haihh…It's fine Buchou. I believe that I can endure this. I am the Red Dragon Emperor after all!"

Issei's spirit is back!

"Heheh. That's my Ise."

"Ara ara. Ise-kun is back. Ufufufu."

Issei then look at both Rias and Akeno as he notices something.

"I think I might have got into trouble again…"

"?"

Both Rias and Akeno tilt their head towards the same direction, not knowing what Issei meant.

"I can feel death glares…"

Rias and Akeno look around the field to see many students are looking at them. Males and females all send their glares towards them. Well, it's mostly to Issei.

"Ise, you sure it's fine if we sit with you?"

Rias look at him worriedly. Issei just shrugs.

"Meh. Who cares about them? If they try to fight, I'll give them one. And I'll beat the crap out of them."

Rias and Akeno smiles, knowing that Issei already adapted to his life style.

* * *

><p>(Outside Kuoh Academy)<p>

"Are you sure that he'll be here?"

"Yea. I'm pretty sure."

"I'm bored…"

"Raynare could've come and pick him up. Why do we have to come as well?"

Kalawarner, Raynare, Dohnaseek and Mittelt are currently standing outside the gate of Kuoh Academy. They seem to be waiting for someone.

"Oh! There he is! Issei!"

Raynare brings her hand high in the air and waves at Issei as she saw him walking towards the school gate.

"Raynare? Kalawarner-san? Dohnaseek-san? Mittlelt-chan? What are you four doing here?"

"Yo kid. We were ordered by Azazel to escort you to his house. Apparently, there's something he wanted to say to you."

Dohnaseek greeted Issei and tell him the reason they're here.

"…Azazel wanted to talk with me? That's new…and strange."

Issei raises his eyebrow.

"I know right. Even we couldn't believe it." Mittelt said it.

"…Alright. Lead the way, guys."

Issei nod his head. As all five of them are ready to go…

"Then as his master, I will go as well."

"!?"

Everyone turn around and widened their eyes.

Rias is standing in front of them.

"Buchou?"

"There is no way I'm letting you guys take my Ise without my permission."

Rias walk towards them and pull issei away from them.

"H-Hey, he agreed that he'll go with us. Don't say it like we're kidnapping him!"

Raynare grab onto Issei's right arm. Trying to pull him back.

"G-Guys…Y-You're…pulling too hard…I'm stretching…"

Issei's eyes are about to pop out as he's being stretch by Rias and Raynare.

* * *

><p>(Outside a House)<p>

"Sorry for intrusion~"

Issei said it as he enters the house with Rias behind him. In the end, Rias ended up going with him. She's holding his hand tightly. Not wanting to let go.

"Azazel-sama is this way."

Raynare show them the way to the living room.

Inside the living room, is a tall man appearing in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. His eyes are purple in colour. He is currently sitting on a sofa, wearing a Yukata.

"Ah. Welcome. You must be Hyoudou Issei...? There's another one? Rias Gremory?"

The tall man first greeted Issei with a smile, but he widened his eyes slightly as he saw a long crimson-red haired woman is beside Issei, holding his hand.

"Azazel-sama, We've brought the guest."

Raynare and her friends bow their head down slightly.

"Mm. Good work. Thank you, you guys. Kalawarner, could you be a dear and get me and the guests a drink? What do you guys want? Alcohol?"

Issei just smiles and put his hand up.

"No thanks. I'm still underage. Just water is fine with me."

"…I'll take water as well."

Rias answered hesitantly.

"Heh. That's a shame. Kalawarner, I'll have my usual."

"Hai, Azazel-sama."

Azazel look back at the two Devils.

"Please, take a seat. It would be rude for me to let my guests stand for the whole conversation."

"Alright. Thanks."

Issei and Rias sit on the opposite side of Azazel. Current;y, Issei do most of the talking, while Rias remained quiet.

"Here's your drinkts."

Kalawarner comes out from the kitchen with a tray on her hands. She then settles down the drinks on the table.

"…We'll leave for now. If you need anything else, just call us, Azazel-sama."

"Alright. Thank you."

Raynare and the rest bow their heads and leave the leaving room.

Azazel first took a gulp from his drink.

"Hahhhh~ Drinking Bourbon at this time sure is best~" Azazel is enjoying his drink.

"Stop beating around the bush. What do you want from Ise?!"

Rias glares at Azazel. She doesn't trust the Governor of Grigori.

"Buchou…"

Issei slightly tighten his grip. Rias calms down right away, knowing what the former one meant. Azazel is quiet for a while. His eyes are shut.

"Then, let's get down to business shall we?"

Azazel look at both Devils with a serious expression. He stood up from his seat and fold his amrs. Both Issei and Rias were on the alert at that moment.

*Pa!*

12 Jet Black-Wings expanded from his back.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Azazel, Leader of the Fallen Angel. Governor of the Fallen Angel. Nice to meet you, Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei and Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Rias Gremory."

"…"

"…"

Both Issei and Rias remained quiet after the introduction of the Fallen Angel in front of them.

Azazel notice the silence.

"Hey, hey. What's with the silence?! I thought through a lot just so I can introduce myself coolly to you. Don't be like that. Say something! At least act like you're surprised!"

"…"

"…"

Issei and Rias remained quiet and just stare at him with their eyes half-open. They seems to not care about his introduction. Azazel lost his posture of coolness right away.

"Fine, fine. I'll go back to the main point."

Azazel gave up, retracted his wings and sit back onto his seat.

"…The reason I called you, Hyoudou Issei here is to personally thank you for stopping Kokabiel."

""?!"" Issei and Rias widened their eyes slightly.

"That's it? You just wanted to personally thank Ise?" Rias look at Azazel suspiciously.

"…It's nothing." Issei said it calmly to Azazel.

Azazel smirks and continues,

"I heard from Vali that you defeated Kokabiel with an imperfect Balance Breaker, and just within the count of 4? That's pretty impressive."

Issei made a smaill smile.

"So Vali told you about me, huh."

"Yes. He seems to have an interest on you."

"He cannot have Ise! Ise is mine!"

Rias hugged Issei after stating that out loud. Issei blushes as he can feel a soft sensation on his arm, it's clearly from her breast clearly.

"Calm down, Rias Gremory. When I meant interest, I mean that Vali wishes to fight you. He even put you into his 'Top 10 People I Want to Fight Against' list."

"? He has a list of people he wants to fight against? What is he, a battle-maniac?"

"Yes and Yes. He really loves to fight."

"…Just out of curiosity. What position am I in?"

"Hmm…I think you're at the…5th position?"

"…5th huh…The top 4 must be way stronger than me, I guess…Oh well, 5th position isn't so bad."

"I'm not sure. We have yet fully understand your true capability. But I do know that the 1st position is way way way way~ stronger than you. Don't worry, your position will move up if you further impress him."

"Heh. Impress him? I'm not an entertainment alright."

Issei smirks as he said that.

Azazel then took out a fairly thick folder out of nowhere and handed it to Issei.

"This will be my compensation for stopping Kokabiel."

"?"

Issei has a lot of question mark on his head. He open the folder right away.

"!? Kuhhhhh!"

Issei quickly covers his nose. He's blushing heavily.

*Slam!*

He slams shut the folder.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Azazel is laughing at Issei hard.

Rias tilts her head seeing her Pawn's action. She takes the folder from him and decides to take a look at it.

"B-Buchou! Don-"

"!"

*Slam!*

Rias also starts to blush heavily. She also did the same thing like Issei did.

"Azazel!"

She roared at the Governor who is still laughing hard.

"What is the meaning if this?!"

Rias opens the folder again and show Azazel the content.

Apparently, inside the folder, is fill with different kinds of picture of female Fallen Angels…naked…in erotic positions…there's also contact number in each and every one of them.

"Hahahahahaha. I'm just repaying Red Dragon Emperor for stopping Kokabiel. That's it. Hahahahaha."

"I-I-I don't need these!" Issei stutters as he blushes heavily.

"Oh. Look at the time. It's getting late. You two should head back. Do you need me to send someone to escort you two home?"

Azazel ignores their reaction as he look at the time.

Issei and Rias stood up together right away.

"N-No, it's fine. Thanks for the offer."

Issei gently pull Rias's hand to leave Azazel's house, while Rias wanted to beat the crap out of the Governor. She doesn't care if he's stronger than her. She just wants to hit him hard at that moment.

"I'll see you during meeting, Hyoudou Issei."

Issei turn his head slightly.

"Yea. I also wanted to thank you for taking care of Origami."

"Heh. It's nothing. Ja, bye~"

* * *

><p>(At Issei's Apartment)<p>

Issei and Rias are currently outside the former's apartment.

"Ise, do you trust him?"

"I don't know, Buchou. But he seems like a nice Fallen Angel, if you ask me. Maybe he isn't so bad after all."

"…Why would you say that?"

"Well…Kokabiel did say that Azazel was the first one to withdraw during the Great War. He also stated that Azazel has no interest in war."

"But he's a pervert."

"T-That's true…Hahaha…"

Issei scratch the back of his head and smiles bitterly. Rias pokes his head.

"Be sure to forget everything you saw I that folder. I'm your one and only."

"H-Hai, Buchou."

Issei answers it sheepishly while showing a light blush from hearing his master's statement. He then grab onto the doorknob.

*Open*

"We're back~"

Issei was about to enter the living room, but his path was blocked suddenly by someone.

"Welcome Home~"

"Oh. Hi Asia- What in the world are you wearing?!"

Issei's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what's in front of him. Asia is currently wearing nothing but an apron. A white apron to be more specific.

"You must be tired for working so late. I'll make dinner right away."

Asia said it happily.

"A-A-Asia?! What's with the getup?!"

Issei starts to panic while blushes are forming on his cheeks.

"Ano…Kiryuu-san told me that this the best way to soothe a tired gentleman."

"Damn you…Kiryuu…" Issei is clenching his fist hard. Veins even pop out from his hand.

"I see. That's a great idea!"

Rias claps her hand together. Her eyes seems to be fill with stars

"Huh?!"

Issei has a bad feeling about this. But part of him seems to like it.

"Asia, you have the potential to become a Succubus."

Rias complimented Asia.

'…Is that even a compliment?'

Issei thought as a large sweat drop on his head.

"Huh?! B-But I don't want to be a seductive Devil!"

"A-Anyway, Asia! Y-You should get change! What if Nii-chan sees this?!"

"Welcome home~"

Zack's head pop out from the living room. He waves at them happily.

"Nii-chan?! T-This is!"

"Oh. It's fine~ I supported her, you know. I even help her to get dress~"

Zack shows a lecherous face, which causes Issei's right eye to twitch.

"Onii-sama. I would also like to wear nothing but apron!"

Rias said it out loud. Her eyes are fill with determination.

Zack seems happy about it. He continuously wave at Rias showing her the "Come Here" gesture.

"Oh~ Of course~ Come on back here."

As Rias walk past Asia. She whispers something in her ear.

"Asia…You're now one step ahead of me. Good job."

Asia's face brightens right away.

"Hai. Thank you."

"…What in the world is happening…"

**_{Hahahahahahaha. Partner, you one luck bastard. Both Asia and Rias Gremory are trying to soothe you. You should enjoy it.}_**

Issei pinches the bridge of his nose when he heard Nova said that to him telepathically.

"I-Ise-san, am I causing you trouble?"

Asia showed a worried and a sad face at the same time.

"N-No…Umm…Y-You look good in it…"

Issei said it nervously with a blush as he scratches his cheek. He doesn't dare to say it directly, while looking at Asia.

Asia blushes when she heard the compliment coming from him. She then walk forward and hug Issei tightly. Burrowing her face into his uniform.

"A-Asia?!"

"…Isei-san seems to be a lot more tired when you're in school…you also smile less…Many students always bring troubles to you…I'm worried…very worried…"

Issei remained quiet. A smile is formed on his face. He raises his left hand and gently pat Asia's head.

"It's okay Asia. I have you guys. You, Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Tiamat, Onii-chan, Raynare and her friends. And now, I even met new friend and old friend, Xenovia and Origami. You guys are the people who I cherish the most. When I'm with you all, I can always be happy like I use to be."

"…Really?"

"Really."

Issei is giving Asia his signature toothy grin.

"Ise~"

Rias called out Issei's name in a seductive tone.

She walk out from the living room. Her apron is in a dark pink colour with a heart shape on the chest. The apron she's wearing seems to be smaller than Asia's. It covers less skin than Asia's.

**_{Oh! Look! Her breast! They bounces! They actually bounces!} _**

"B-B-Buchou!?"

Issei's eyes almost pop out and his face is completely red. Steams are coming out from his head, ears and even nose. He's really covering his nose as he can feel that blood are starting to drip out.

'Crap…Can't take this any longer…My consciousness is fading…"

**{Oh come on! Don't give up on me now! We're just getting into the best part! Partner, Partner!}**

Nova said it out loud. So loud that even Rias and Asia could hear it.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

Issei collapse onto the floor. Before he fainted, his last words were…

"B-Breasts…"

But, at least he enjoys his life right? Right?

**Please Rate & Review. m(_ _)m**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's Almost Time For The Introduction Of GASPER VLADI and SIRZECHS LUCIFER! They will make their appearance very soon! By The Way, I Need Some Ideas For The Extra "BISHOP". Since Asia isn't part of Rias's Peerage. I'm OPEN FOR IDEAS~~ =D**

**Do RATE & REVIEW. =3**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

_"… …" – Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

* * *

><p>(At Kuoh Academy)<p>

It's been a few days since the incident of meeting Azazel. The members of Occult Research Club are currently at the swimming pool area.

"…Man, the pool really really is a mess."

Issei look at the pool with a sweat drop on his head as he look at the pool.

The pool is extremely dirtied. The water is no longer clean. There's leaves everywhere.

"Ufufufu. Well, it has not been cleaned since last year." Akeno laughed a little.

"Besides, once the pool is cleaned, we get to take a dip before anyone else."

"Then, in the name of Occult Research Club, let's make the pool cleaner than it ever was before!"

Rias said it happily. She proclaimed the latter one proudly.

"""""Hai!"""""

Everyone replied full in spirit. Issei look at the pool quietly.

"…Buchou, do you mind if I try something?"

"? Sure. What is it?"

"I need you guys to stand back for a while."

Everyone tilts their head slightly. But they complied.

*Inhale~~*

*Splashhhh~*

"Ise!?"

Rias is shock after witnessing Issei's action. The brown haired boy jump directly into the yucky pool.

*Bloop.* *Bloop.* *Bloop.* *Bloop." *Bloop.*

Almost in an instant, the murky water start bubbling. The leaves on the surface of the water starts to burn. The water is evaporating in a rapid rate. Within 30 seconds, the swimming pool is emptied. Not a single drop of water or a leaf in in it. All you can see is Issei sitting in the middle of the pool, holding his nose, with his eyes closed and cheek puffed. There's also yellow-orange flame around his body.

"Haaaaa~ Looks like it worked."

Issei exhaled and grin as he look around that the murky water and leaves were all vaporised into nothing. Even his wet opened all-black tracksuit with red accents are now dried cleaned.

""…"" Both Rias and Akeno are speechless. Their eyes wide open.

"Wow…" Kiba is amazed, not knowing that he said that out loud.

"That's amazing, Ise-san!" Asia is happy seeing Issei's performance.

"…Amazing…" Koneko's eyes widened slighty.

"That just made our work much easier." Xenovia keeps nodding her head slowly.

With the murky water all evaporated, and the leaves in the pool gone. All they have to do now is to clean the pool and sweep away the rest of the leaves at the side of the pool.

After the pool has been cleaned completely, everyone has changed into their swimsuits and is ready to have FUN! Issei is currently wearing a black swimming trunk with red flame like designs on it. Kiba is wearing a black swim brief. The former one is doing some stretching before he gets into the pool.

"Ise."

Issei turn to look at his master after hearing his name being called. Light blushes form on his cheek as he look at Rias.

Rias is wearing a white string bikini.

"How do I look?"

She asks for his opinion as she did a slow twirl. Showing him her swimsuit.

"Y-You look amazing in it."

Issei answers it sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

"Ara ara. Stepping the game, aren't ya, Buchou."

Akeno walk towards Issei and Rias. She's wearing a purple and dark pink string bikini which shows more skin than Rias's. Rias narrows her eyes slightly, seeing Akeno coming.

"Buchou, you must be dying to show Ise-kun in the swimsuit."

"Are you in any position to tell me that, Akeno?"

"Ufufufu. Who knows."

Rias seems to be annoyed while Akeno enjoys teasing her master.

'Oh boy…They're gonna fight any time soon…'

**_{Hahahahaha. Cat fight. I like that!} _**Nova cheered in Issei's head.

Asia suddenly appears in front of him. She's wearing school swimsuit.

"Ise-san, I have also done changing."

Issei look at her and smiles.

"Asia, you look good as well."

Asia's face lightens up right away.

"I'm so happy hearing Ise-san said that!"

Koneko's head suddenly pop out from Asia's back. She's currently wearing a swimming cap. She is also wearing school swimsuit like Asia did. It seems like she's waiting for Issei to praise her as well.

Issei notices her and understand immediately, after seeing her action. He smiles at her.

"Koneko-chan, you look as cute as always."

'Cute as always. Cute as always. Cute as always. Cute as always.'

These words are cycling in Koneko's head right away. She blushes slightly, and walk away from him quietly.

Issei smiles even more as he look at Koneko's reaction. He finds it cute.

"…What about me, Ise-sama?"

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes when he hears a familiar voices. He turns to see a young woman in her late twenty, with a buxom figure. She has a long light blue hair reaching all the way down to her thighs and has pale gold. She's currently wearing a white string one piece that shows her cleavage.

"Tiamat!? What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to enjoy the pool."

*Splash~!*

With just that, Tiamat dives into the pool. Issei just smirks and shakes his head. Seeing how carefree the Dragon King is.

"Hm?"

Issei looks around as and turn to Asia.

"Asia, where is Xenovia anyway?"

"Ano. She seems to be having trouble with her swimsuit, so she told me to go ahead first."

"I see...Hm?"

Issei turn his head slightly to see Rias walking towards him with Koneko.

Rias is placing her hands on Koneko's shoulders, and while letting out a smile.

"Ise, I have a favour to ask you."

"?"

* * *

><p>"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2. 1, 2."<p>

Issei is currently standing in the pool, holding Koneko's hand and helping her out with feet pedalling exercises.

Apparently, Rias asked Issei to help teach Koneko how to swim.

"Puwa-."

Koneko is taking small breaths in between and pedalling her feet with her utmost effort.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!"

Asia is cheering for Koneko from the side. Issei look at Asia for a while.

"…Asia, you're next. It's about time you learn how to swim."

"Hai!"

Asia replied happily.

"Puwa-. …Senpai, sorry for making you help me out…."

Koneko says it in an apologetic manner.

"Hm? It's fine. I don't mind at all. I should thank you instead. For me to be able to help you. It's really an honour…Oops, we have reached the end."

After completing pedalling for 25 metres, Koneko collides with Issei. Even though it was a coincidence, the general perception would be they're hugging each other. Issei let go of her, and apologizes.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't know that we've reached the end."

"….Ise-senpai, you're always gentle to girls…Thank you."

Koneko said it with her cheeks being a bit red.

"W-Well, I guess it's just a natural thing to me. For me, respecting girls are very important. If you don't respect a lady, then you're not a man…At least that's what Nii-chan taught me."

Issei said it with a warm smile, while patting Koneko head.

"…"

Koneko just remains quite and let him pat her head. The blushes on her cheeks darken even more.

"…Ise-sanpai, would you like to teach Asia-senpai next?"

Issei turn to look at Asia. She seems eager and ready.

"Asia, are you ready?"

"Hai! I'll be under your care!"

* * *

><p>"Gulp, gulp, gulp. Hahhhh~"<p>

Issei is sitting under a shade at the side of the pool and drink his water.

" " "…Zzzz" " "

Tiamat, Koneko and Asia are currently sleeping with beach blanket spread out for each and one of them.

Issei look at the three of them and smiles.

"Ise."

Issei turn his head around when he heard Rias calling him in a seductive tone.

Rias is currently lying down on the beach blanket. Her string bikini is untied. There's a small bottle placed beside her.

"Could you please rub some oil on me?"

**_{Hohohohoho! Partner, you damn lucky bastard!}_**

Nova said it in Issei's head with perverted tone.

"U-Umm…Okay."

Issei blushes slightly, as he understood Nova's meaning as he walks towards her.

He applies some oil on his hand and starts spreading it on his master's back. He also massage her back at the same time.

"I-Is that okay?"

"Mhm. It feels good~"

Rias seems to enjoy it. Issei just makes a small smile hearing that. He then continues massaging her back. Things were going perfectly normal, until…

"Ise."

"Hm?"

"Would you like to oil my chest?"

"!?"

Rias asked him with a seductive tone. Issei's face is red. He doesn't know what to do at this stage.

**_{Say Yes! Say Yes! Say Yes!} _**

_"Shut up! You Perverted Dragon!"_

Issei is current having a mental argument with his Dragon.

"…Ise? Do you not like my breast?"

Rias shows a sad expression which is another blow to Issei.

"I-I-I…Yes. I-I mean, No. I mean, Yes! Wahhhhhhh!"

Issei grabs his hair with both of his hand. He just lost his mind.

"Heheh."

Rias giggles seeing Issei's action. She sits up from her position.

"B-B-Buchou, B-B-Breast!"

Issei points at her, trying to tell her to re-tie her bikini. But words are not available at this moment.

Rias just moves closer to him and-

*Chu~*

Delivers a kiss on his cheek.

"!?"

Issei blushes even more. Rias then places her hand on his cheek. Issei closes his eyes as he tries to memorise the sensation. He feels a lot calmer when Rias places her hand on his cheek. A small smile form on his face. He gently places his hand on top of Rias's, not wanting to let her go.

The atmosphere is just getting better and better, until…

*Huggggg~*

"Ara ara. I also want Ise-kun to apply oil on me as well. Ise-kun, please massage my back as well."

Akeno suddenly appears behind Issei and hugs him.

"A-Akeno-san!?"

**_{Oho! This sensation! She's not wearing her top! Hohohohoho!}_**

Nova is really high right now. But he's right, Akeno took off her swimsuit. She's currently hugging Issei half-naked.

Issei is blushing heavily because he can clearly feel the soft sensation on his back.

"It's unfair that it's just Buchou who gets all the special treatment."

Akeno says that to Rias as if she's challenging her. While pressing her breast against Issei's back even more.

"H-Hey, Akeno. Can't you see the atmosphere around us were just getting better?! You know my oiling isn't over!"

Rias stands up right away, her eye balls were looking fierce. It's clear that she's displeased by Akeno's action.

"Hey Buchou, do you mind if I take Ise-kun?"

Akeno asked Rias happily…challengingly.

"No. You can't have him. He's mine! You'll never take him from me!"

Rias retort right away. She's all fired up

"Hey Ise-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"Did you suck Buchou's breast?"

"H-Huh?! No! I- "

**_{Not Yet.}_**

"-Not yet...!? I-I mean I didn't!"

**_{Pfft! Hahahahahahahaha!}_**

_"Damn you Nova!"_

Issei got tricked by Nova as he answers Akeno's question.

"Ara ara. Don't you think you're taking too long for this, Buchou? Just by reading Love Manual won't get you far if you do not act quickly~"

Issei raises an eyebrow.

'She reads Love Manual? I didn't know that.' Issei silently thought.

"Hei Ise-kun, I'll let you suck mine instead."

"!? Wha-"

*chomp.*

"Hua…"

Issei slip a sound from his mouth accidentally when Akeno bites his ear softly.

*Don!*

Something was crackled to pieces after an explosion was heard. Issei turn around to see one of the diving board was destroyed. He look back again to see Rias with her left hand raised up, aiming slightly away from them. She was the one who destroyed the diving board

"…Akeno, don't you think you're getting a little full of yourself?"

Rias said it as she raises her right hand, with her palm facing up and create a volley ball sized Power of Destruction.

Akeno stood up as well.

"Ara ara. If that's the way you would like to settle this, I won't hold back."

Akeno also raises her right hand.

*Bzzt.* *Sparkles.*

A volley ball sized Lightning gathers on her hand.

Issei tries to stop both of them at that moment.

"Wai- !?"

He caught a glimpse of the other three girls sleeping near him and the Two Great Onee-samas.

"Crap…"

*BOOOOOOM!*

"I won't give Ise to you!"

"Why can't I just love him?"

"Didn't you said that you hate men?"

"Says the woman who wasn't interested in them because they "all look the same"."

*Don!*

*Don!*

Rias and Akeno starts throwing their Demonic Powers at each other.

"…Phew. Thank goodness I reach them on time."

Issei is currently standing in front of the three girls who are completely oblivious on what's happening. They're still sleeping peacefully. He had his hand raised in front of him. Apparently, he made a barrier around them before the collision of two crimson-black and pale gold Demonic Powers. He then look at the pool. Kiba is still diving under the water, not knowing what's going on at the surface. Xenovia isn't here yet...Why is she taking so long?! It's just a swimsuit!

Issei then turn his eyesight back to the two Great Onee-samas.

"…I should stop the two of them before any further damages are made."

He then steps out of the barrier.

"Okay…What should I do…Think. Think…!"

He widened his eyes when a lightened light bulb appears at the side of his head.

**{Partner, are you sure about that?}**

"…Yep. Direct confront. That's the only way to stop them fighting. If I'm the reason they fight, maybe I can make them stop at the same time."

**{You're gonna have to take responsibilities afterwards.}**

"I know. I know"

Issei quickly flies into the air. Charging towards them. So what is the plan?

* * *

><p>(Up in the Sky)<p>

The so called two Great Onee-samas, are currently fighting against each other. Not covering their breast.

"I won't give you Ise! You Vulgar Priestess of Lightning-san."

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate? Crimson Virgin Princess-sama."

"Aren't you a virgin yourself?!"

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Ise-kun take my virginity right now."

"No! Ise said he would take my virginity!"

'Since when did i said that?' Issei raises an eyebrow as he'd flying towards them.

**_{When she's sleeping with you. You said Yes to her when she asked you that question."_**

"What?! I did!?"

**_{Yep.}_**

"I don't remember at all!"

**_{Of course. you answers it while you're sleeping.}_**

"Buchou~ Akeno-san~ Please stop~!"

""!?""

Rias and Akeno look down to see Issei flying towards them. He then stops, floating in the middle of those two

"Ise. Move aside."

"P-Please Buchou, listen to what I have to say."

Issei raises both of his hands to the each side. Telling them to stop.

**_{Any time now, partner.}_**

*Inhaleeeeeeeeeee~~~*

"…Buchou! Akeno-san! Please got out with me on the weekends!"

Issei said it loudly and clearly.

""!?""

Both Rias and Akeno widened their eyes and their cheeks reddened slightly.

"I-Ise…did you say…"

"…A date?...With Ise-kun?"

"Y-Yes! I-I'll go out with you two on the weekends if you two stop now. Please."

He said it sheepishly. Even he's embarrassed for saying something like that out loud. Not to mention, to two girls at the same time.

'Man…That just turned me into a playboy…'

Issei thought about the consequences for saying that.

"…"

"…"

Rias and Akeno remained quiet for some time.

'Please let it work. Please let it work. Please let it work. Please let it work. Please let it work.'

Issei silently prayed for his success.

*Bam!* *Bam!*

"!?"

Issei is shock for a while when he suddenly felt two things crashed onto his sides. Both on the left and right. It's Rias and Akeno! They're wrapping their arms around his. Rias on the left while Akeno's on the right They seemed to be really really happy as well.

"My first date with Ise. My first date with Ise. My first date with Ise."

"Ufufu. A date with Ise-kun…"

"Y-You two are really okay going out with me?"

Issei raises an eyebrow. Still find I hard to believe that it really worked.

" "Yes." "

Both of them replied at the same time.

Issei blushes again and said it sheepishly,

"Let's descend for now. You two need to put your swimsuits back on."

At that moment. Rias and Akeno's cheek reddened even more as they just realised that they've forgotten that they're topless.

* * *

><p>(Close to Kuoh Academy)<p>

It's a new day. Issei is currently walking towards the school gate through a small bridge, alone. Zack left for school earlier than them. Since he's a teacher at there now. Asia said that she wanted to wait for Xenovia who is currently living in a different apartment. Issei wanted to go ahead first, so he left Asia to Kiba and Koneko. Rias and Akeno said that they will be a little late for some personal reasons. Issei also starts to brainstorm on what he's supposed to do during the weekends for his date.

"?"

Issei is stops his pace when he saw someone is leaning against the wall of the school gate. It's a handsome young man with dark silver hair. His eyes are closed and there's a small smirk on his face. He has a calm and noble atmosphere around him.

*Sniff, sniff*

Issei narrows his eyes slightly as he recognises the smell. But chooses to keep his composure. He continues walking towards the school gate.

The dark-silver haired young man opens his eyes as he notice Issei is walking towards him. He has light blue eyes. He then got up and walk towards Issei as well.

Both of them stop at a distance. Standing in the middle of the bridge. The dark-silver haired young man decided to speak first.

"It's a nice school."

"Sort of. It's okay for me."

Issei smirks as he answers back. He then added.

"It's nice to meet you in flesh, host of Vanishing Dragon, Vali."

"…Heh. So you know that I'm the White Dragon Emperor already huh…Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei."

Issei grins and points at his nose while saying,

"You're scent gives up who you are."

Vali widened his eyes slightly, but he smirks.

"!? Heh. You really are an interesting one."

Vali suddenly shows an inappropriate smile. Issei raises his eyebrow seeing the former's expression.

*Woosh~*

*Bam!"

In that instant, Vali closes his distance between him and Issei. But Issei backhanded Vali's right hand with his left hand.

"…"

Vali look closely at his right hand, which was hit to the side. He then shows a smug look.

"Good reflexes. To think that you're able to hit my hand away, before I even reaches for your nose. Hehehe. You really are good."

Issei smirks back.

"Thanks. It's not often you get compliments from your eternal-rival. Your speed is very impressive as well."

Vali nodded his head, gesturing "Thanks" to Issei.

*Shinn* *Khinn*

Two blades suddenly appear and thrust towards Vali's neck.

It's Holy Demonic Sword and Durandal. Kiba and Xenovia are here!

"Your joke is getting out of hand."

"I cannot let you fight the Red Dragon Emperor here, White Dragon Emperor."

"Ise-san!"

Asia rushes towards Issei, Koneko is following behind her. Issei stop them with his hand. He then smiles at the both of them.

"It's okay, Asia."

"Kiba, Xenovia. I'm fine. Vali and I are just having a conversation."

Kiba and Xenovia didn't move a muscle. They remained in their position.

Vali just look at the two Knight and smirk with confident.

"Don't bother trying. If you two cannot even beat Kokabiel, there's zero chances for you to beat me. You should listen just to Hyoudou Issei."

Issei notices something… Kiba and Xenovia's hands were shaking, while grasping the Holy Demonic Sword and Holy Sword tightly, their expressions were stiffening.

"Guys. Really, I'm fine."

Kiba and Xenovia then unsummon their swords and walk away from Vali while not taking their eyes off him. They stand beside Issei.

"…Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you rank yourself in thus world?"

"From what I witnessed during your fight against Kokabiel, and seeing your incomplete Balance Breaker, it would be a two digits, between 50 to 99."

Issei shows a challenging grin.

"If what you say is true, then tell me. What do you rank yourself in this world? 20 to 49?"

"…There's a lot of strong people in this world. Not even the Crimson Satan, Sirzech Lucifer can fit into the top 10."

"However, the 1st position has already been decided."

Issei narrowed his eyes slightly when he heard that.

"…You're talking about the True Red Dragon God Emperor right?"

Kiba, Koneko and Xenovia widened their eyes and look at Issei. Asia doesn't understand what Issei meant, so she just tilted her head. Vali widened his eyes slightly and smirks. Why does he keep on smirking?!

"What is your point, Vali?"

Vali just shrugs. His shoulder to Issei's question. He then points at Issei, with his finger.

"I will tell you this. Hyoudou Issei, you are a rare gem. It would be better if you trained him even more, Rias Gremory."

"!?"

Everone turn their back to see Rias and Akeno are standing not too far away from them.

Rias walk towards Vali.

"White Dragon Emperor. What are you after? If you are affiliated with Fallen Angels, we- "

"In the past, the two Heavenly Dragons, Red Dragon Archfiend and Vanishing Dragon, Red and White have caused all the people they've meet to a miserable live…How are things working out for you?"

At that instant, Vali realises white aura.

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes when he heard and felt that. His pupils and irises constricted right away.

*BAM!*

*Skddddddddddddddddddddd~*

Issei punches Vali hard. It causes the latter one to skid into the front school. There's red aura flaring out from him. Sseems like Vali was able to block the punch as he guarded himself by forming X-guard with both his arms.

"Ise!?"

Rias tries to make him stop by pulling his shoulder. But it's not working.

"Is that a threat to her, VALI?!"

Issei roared at his arch-rival. He's angry.

Vali lowers his arms. Issei is angrier when he saw the former one is still smirking.

"Hmph. That was a good reaction. But, I didn't come here to fight. I have a lot of things to attend to."

He starts to pat and dust his clothes.

Vali then walk towards and stop in front of Issei. Look directly into his eyes

"Heh. We'll have our fight soon…Be prepared."

Vali then walk passes the Occult Research Club. Sooner than they think, Vali is gone.

"Tch. If it weren't for these seals…"

Issei look at his left hand, with the spikeed chain tattoos. He then clenches his hand hard. Shaking in anger.

"Ise…"

Rias places her hand on Issei's shoulder. But Issei just move his shoulder, not wanting Rias to touch him.

"…I'm going to the Infirmary to rest for a while. Asia, please tell this to Nii-chan. That I won't be joining the class.

"H-Hai…"

"Please excuse me for now."

Issei then walks away from the group.

* * *

><p>(At Unknown Place)<p>

Issei is currently standing on top of a tall building. He quietly watch the clouds in the sky moving slowly.

"…"

**"It's been a long time since I last so that face of yours." **

Issei turn his head to the right slightly to see another him is walking towards him. But the second Issei is different than the first Issei. His hair lifts up slightly, and is red in colour. His irises are golden yellow and his pupils sharper, like the eyes of a dragon. There's also red scale-like design appear on his face and body.

"…Hey, Nova."

It looks like Nova has taken a form of Issei during his Full-Synchro with himself. Nova-Issei sit down at the edge of the building.

**"Is it because of what the host of White-One said?" **

"…"

**"I'll take that as a Yes…Look partner, you have to stop thinking that you'll bring troubles to the others."**

"…But what he said was true, and you know it."

**"…"**

"See. You and I are Dragons. Well, technically I'm just a Half-Dragon. But still, Dragons attract everything. Doesn't matter if it's good or bad. We're a living magnet."

"I'm really struggling here, Nova. One part of me wants to protect them…The other part wants me to leave them…"

Issei look at the sky. His eyes are full of sadness, isolations and lack of confidents…

"Heh. I can't even handle my own life…How can I expect that I'm capable of handling others…I talk about shouldering others' burden, yet I do not even understand mines…"

Nova-Issei just lay on the floor, with his leg hanging at the end of the building. He puts both of his hand at the back of his head as he rest on the floor.

**"You need to share those feelings with others. Not hide or bury them in your heart. You talk about trusting your comrades, then share your thoughts with them. Don't be afraid. Have more confident in yourself. You and I share the title as one of the Heavenly Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor. I can't have a host who lacks in confident. The White-One might even laugh at you"**

"…"

**"?"**

Nova-Issei widened his eyes slightly as he senses something. He then gives out a perverted smile.

**"Partner, when you wake up from your mind. Try your best not to panic, okay? Kukukukuku."**

"? What do you mean?"

**"Kukukuku. Just wake up. Go on. We'll talk next time."**

Issei raises an eyebrow, but complied. He soon disappears from the top of the building.

**"…Have more confident in yourself, partner. I believe that you have the power to protect them…"**

* * *

><p>(In the Infirmary)<p>

"Mhmmm…Yawn~"

Issei rubs his eyes tiredly and slowly open them.

"!?"

He blushes heavily the moment he open them.

"…Zzzzz."

'B-B-Buchou!?'

Rias is currently sleeping next to him…In the same bed…Not wearing her uniform…

"Zzzz…? Fuaaaa…Ise?"

Rias woke up from her sleep. She also rub her eyes tiredly.

"B-B-Buchou…W-What's going on here…"

"? I felt a bit tired so I came to the infirmary to take a rest. I found out that you're sleeping. So I invited myself in."

'Liar…You knew from the beginning that I would be here…'

Issei averts his eyes. Not daring to look at his naked master.

'I'm a gentleman…not a pervert…You must not let your lust take over you. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look.'

Issei forces himself not to look.

Rias made a small smile seeing Issei's reaction and hugs him even tighter.

"!? B-Buchou?!"

Issei blushes even more.

"I don't mind Ise seeing my naked body."

"B-But why are you hugging me so t-tight?!"

"I like hugging you. Your body is very warm. It comforts me. I feel safer when I'm with you."

"…"

"Ise."

"Y-Yea?"

"Do you like my breast?"

"Wha?!"

**_{Hahahahahahahaha! Good luck answering that question, partner! Hahahahahaha!}_** Nova laughs in Issei's head.

Issei cannot stop his blushes.

"…*mumble*…*mumble*…"

"Hmm? I can't hear you."

"…Y-Yes…I do…"

Rias seems to be happy hearing that answer. She hugs him even more. Burrowing her head into his chest.

"…You don't have to listen to what the White Dragon Emperor said…I believe in you, Ise. Always will. Everyone also believe in you. So please, believe in yourself…"

Issei widened his eyes when he heard that. He lowers his head right away to look at Rias.

*Kiss~*

"!?"

Issei's eyes widened even more when he feels something warm crash onto his mouth. Rias is kissing him!? Again!?

Issei's mind seems to be blown away at that instant. Steams are coming out of his ears.

As their mouth separates from each other. Rias seems to be embarrassed as well, because there's a light blush forming on her cheeks. She look at Issei with very emotional eyes.

"Promise me that you'll have more faith in yourself."

"…I-I promise…"

Part of Issei's soul hasn't come back from the kiss yet.

"…I can't wait for the weekends to come…My first date with my Ise."

Rias said it cheerfully and continues to hug him like a dear pillow of soft toys.

Issei made a small smile when he feels Rias tightens her hug. He chooses to hug her back.

* * *

><p>(At 2nd Year Classroom)<p>

Issei feels a lot better. Way much better. He didn't know if it's the rest or the talk with Nova or Rias sleeping naked beside him and hugging him or Rias kisses him that makes him so energized. Nova strongly confirm to Issei that it's the 3rd and 4th reasons that restores his energy. But he did say it in a lecherous tone…

*Open*

The moment Issei open his classroom doors.

""Hyoudou-kun You Bastard!""

* *BAAAM!* *

Motohama and Matsuda punch Issei in the face with all their strength.

"…"

Issei remains standing there firmly. But…

"Arghhhhh!"

"My hand! My hand!"

Motohama and Matsuda are crying while holding their hands which they just used to punch Issei.

*BaDump.* *BaDump.*

Both of the Perverted Duo's hands are swelling.

"What are you made of Hyoudou-kun?!"

"Why does it hurt so much?! Are you made of steel?!"

Issei just half closes his eyes and look at them with uninterestedly and said nonchalantly,

"What do you guys want this time?"

Motohama is crying while holding his still swollen hand.

"W-We heard rumours!"

Matsuda is also crying from the pain.

"Yea! Rumours about the new student, Xenovia-chan, is in the Occult Reseach Club too?!"

Issei just look at them and raises and eyebrow.

"Yea. It's true. So? How does that give you an excuse to punch me?"

"W-Well…You've got so many hot chicks around you already."

"Y-Yea! We just need someone to vent this anger on!"

Motohama and Matsuda retorted bravely…or stupidly.

"And what does that lead you to? Swollen hands?"

"…"

"…"

"Idiotic Perverted Duos."

Issei just walk pass them and head towards his seat.

"Yo, Ise."

Xenovia stands in front of his seat.

"Oh. Hi, Xenovia. I can see that you're making a lot of friends already."

Xenovia nod her head. Asia stood beside her and look at Issei worriedly.

"Ise-san…Are you feeling okay now?"

Issei just show her his toothy grin.

"Yea. I'm feeling much better. Sorry for having you worried about me, Asia."

Asia just shakes her head and show a relief smile. Xenovia look at Issei for a while.

Issei bend down to reach for his water bottle. He drinks it while Xenovia starts talking to him.

"By the way, Ise. I have a favour to ask you…"

"Hmm?" Issei look at her with his side eyes, still drinking his water.

It seems like the Perverted Duo walk towards his table just to hear the conversation.

"Will you make babies with me?"

"Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~!"

At that instant, Issei sprinkles out the water in his mouth onto the Perverted Duos face.

"W-What on earth are you saying?! Do you even know what you're saying?!"

"Well, since God is- mhmmm…?"

Before Xenovia could say anything any further, her mouth was covered by Issei's hand.

"Shhh! Look around you! You can't say that in front of everyone! Don't forget that we're Devils now!"

Issei whispered is in her ears. He seriously had no idea that Xenovia is so oblivious in this kind of situation.

Motohama and Matsuda who are wet from the water being sprinkled onto them by Issei, are shaking heavily. In pure rage, but mostly jealousy.

"Hyoudou-kun!"

"Damn you!"

Motohama and Matsuda are about to attack again. But…

"Good morning everyone~"

Zack comes into the class happily.

"Oh! Nii-chan! These two perverts are trying to hit me!"

"Huh?! You two bullies dare to bully my Ise-chan?! Go outside and stand at the hallway for 15 minutes while you're holding your chair at the top of your head!"

""But, Zack-sensei!""

Motohama and Matsuda wailed.

"No but. Go on. It's just for 15 minutes. Take your chairs with you."

Motohama and Matsuda exited the classroom while bringing their chair with them.

'Phew…Thank goodness Nii-chan came on time.'

Issei inwardly sigh.

**_{Looks like luck is with you, partner.} _**Nova said it in his host's head.

Issei just nod his head in agreement.

**Please Rate & Review. m(_ _)m**


	19. Chapter 19

**Man...This is My 2nd Longest Chapter for now...Phewwww~**

**Gasper Will Making His Appearance Soon~!**

**My Lecturer Has Given Us a Lot of Assignments. The Time for Me to Write/Type my Story will be Lesser. Unless I finished the Whole Thing! XP **

**I'll Try To Finish My Assignment As Soon As Possible. And Update My Story As Soon As Possible Too!**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

"… …" – _Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

* * *

><p>(At the Occult Research Club)<p>

It's afternoon now. Lessons are over. Everyone has gathered in the clubroom. Zack said that he'll be coming to the clubhouse after he finishes his assignment. Rias is currently leaning on her desk, while Ise is standing close to her. She look at the rest of her servants, and Asia. Finally deciding to tell her peerage and Asia that she and Issei visited the Governor of the Fallen Angels few days ago. Everyone was shock hearing the announcement made by Rias.

"Azazel thanked you?" Kiba raises his eyebrow after hearing the whole story.

"Yea. He even compensated me- !" Issei was about to say it, but he saw Rias narrows her eyes right away. So he stopped there by covering his mouth with both his hands.

"Compensate?" Kiba asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I-It's nothing!"

"Hahahaha. It seems like you're having fun here."

""""!?""""

Everyone widened their eyes as they heard another voice that belonged to nobody among them. Issei narrows his eyes instinct and look towards the floor at the entrance of the clubroom by his Instinct.

A magic circle forms at the floor and shines brightly. It's a Gremory Seal.

Two person appear before them.

The first one is a familiar figure, a beautiful young woman in her early twenties. Silver-haired and matching eyes. She's wearing her usual blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white headband over her head. She wears a red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. Oh, it's Grayfia.

The second person is a handsome young man also appearing in his early twenties. He has a shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He's wearing a business suit. He looks like Rias Gremory's male version. He's actually smiling pleasantly at the group.

Akeno and the others kneel down right away in their presence. The newcomers, Issei, Asia and Xenovia just show a confused expression.

'…He look just like Buchou…!? Could he be-'

*sniff, sniff.*

Issei widened his eyes when he figures out who that young man is.

'His scent. It's almost identical to Buchou. It really is him!'

"O-Onii-sama!?"

At this moment. Issei quickly kneel down as well. Understanding who the young man in front of him is. Asia doesn't know what's going on but she follows after Issei.

"Please relax, I came for private business today."

'…Is he telling us to raise our head?'

Everyone obeyed that and stood up. Issei follows after them.

Issei's face stiffened when look at the crimson-haired young man. Well, why not? He kissed Maou-sama's sister…But in his defence, it's Rias who made the move.

The young man divert his attention towards Issei. He's still smiling. But this causes Issei to stiffen even more.

"…" Issei is quiet for the whole time.

"Are you Hyoudou Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"H-Hai!"

"This is the first time we've meet in person. I would like to thank you for helping my sister during the Rating Game. I heard a lot of things about you."

'I hope it's the good things…'

Issei silently thought

"Don't worry, their all good things."

"!?" Issei widened his eyes.

'Did he just read my mind?! Scary…'

"I-I'm honoured!"

"There's no need to be so tense."

"Y-Yes sir."

'Why does he keep smiling? It's creeping me out. Isn't he going to kill me for kissing Buchou?'

Issei still keeps his guards up. Xenovia then steps forward.

"Are you a Maou? Pleased to meet you. I'm Xenovia."

"!?" Asia widened her eyes when she heard that statement. It's her first time meeting a Maou.

The young man just nod his head.

"Nice to meet you, Xenovia. When I heard that the wielder of Durandal had joined my sister's family, I could scarcely believe my ears."

"I still that I was quiet bold to choose to become a Devil. Sometimes, I still regret. Really, why did I become a Devil? Was I that desperate?"

Xenovia moves from talking to Maou-sama into talking to herself.

"Hahahahaha. My sister's family sure is interesting. Xenovia, I hope you can do your best to support Gremorys as one of my sister's kin."

"I can't possibly betray such words from Lucifer, the Legendary Maou. I will do my best."

The young man just smile and gently nod his head.

"Thank you."

"That aside, Onii-sama. Why are you here?"

Rias asked doubtfully.

'…Well, it's worth asking…It was not really possible for the Maou-sama who carries the Devil Society to show up in the human world in a school's club room.' Issei said it in his head.

*Bam!*

Zack suddenly barged into the clubroom.

"Guys~ Sorry I'm late~ It took me longer to finish my work than I thought. Ara?"

Zack look the young man and Grayfia. His eyes widened when he saw the former one.

"S-Sirzechs!?"

"Zack!?"

Everyone look at the two adults with their eyes widened too. Even Grayfia is confused.

"Woah! It's nice to see you again! How long has it been since we last saw each other?! How have you been?!"

*Huggggggg~*

Zack immediately walk forward and hug the young man. Sirzechs smiles happily and pat Zack's back.

Rias look at the scene, astonished. She then look at Issei who is standing beside her and ask him.

"…Ise, does Zack Nii-sama knows Onii-sama?"

"Hmm…I guess so. I heard many different kinds of stories from Nii-chan when I was with him. He mentioned the name 'Sirzechs Lucifer' a couple of times to me. Saying that he's a very nice man and one of his closest friends. But I never thought that he's your older brother."

Issei made a bitter smile when he explains the whole thing to his master.

Zack finally decided to let go of Sirzechs and Grayfia. His eyes then caught a sight of Issei. Zack quickly runs towards his younger brother and pushes Issei forward.

"What are you doing?!" Issei is shock seeing his older brother's action.

Zack grins and introduce Issei to them.

"Hei. Sirzechs! I want you to meet my younger brother. Hyoudou Issei! He's the one I told you guys about!"

Both Sirzechs and Grayfia widened their eyes hearing that statement. They look at Issei, back to Zack and back to Issei again.

"You're the 'younger brother' that Zack talks about?! Zack always tell me about the stories how he spent with a child for 5 years. He even showed me the photos of his younger brother when he's still a child. He always ends up crying in the end…I can't believe it's really you. You've really grown a lot. No wonder I felt like I heard your name from somewhere."

Sirzechs said it, not believing that Issei is Zack's younger brother.

"Hei, hei. Didn't you cry as well when you told me about Rias-san."

Zack retort with his eyes half closed.

"Hahahaha. It's good to see you haven't change a bit, Zack."

"Heh. You too, Sirzechs."

Zack and Sirzechs shake their hand with one another.

"…Umm…Onii-sama, why are you here again?"

After Rias ask her question again, Sirzechs turn around and look at her.

"Oh. Sorry about that, Rias. Hm? What are you saying? Parents' Day is coming soon, right?"

"!? Y-You can't mean-"

"I am thinking to participate. By all means I would love to see my cute little sister busy in her studies from up close."

He then handed over an unfilled printed form to her.

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?"

Grayfia immediately responds to the troubled looking Rias by saying,

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory Household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

After hearing that Risa sighed.

'Huh? Buchou isn't interested in the Parents' Day? Does she dislike her family coming to look at her?'

Issei tilts his head slightly, seeing his master's reaction.

"Don't worry Rias, Otou-eu will be coming with me as well."

'…Buchou's Otou-san as well? I wonder what he looks like…Oh no…He also watched the Rating Game against Grilled Chicken…He must have seen the part where Buchou kissed me…Crap…I'm in a big trouble…'

Issei has a big sweat drops on his head when he thought about Rias's father visiting Kuoh Academy.

"Onii-sama is the Maou-sama. You shouldn't be leaving your work for such a thing…"

Sirzechs just smiles.

"But the thing is, I'm not. I'm visiting here for work too."

"Huh?!" Rias doesn't understand what her older brother meant.

"Rias, actually I thought about conducting the conference between the Three Factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

Everyone looked shocked after hearing that.

You'll do it here! In this school, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, you'll hold their meeting here?

"…Here? Really?"

Issei then look at Rias as he folds his arms. He then look down a bit to see the printed form on her hand. He then smirks.

'Oh well, it's a good thing that Nii-chan is a teacher here. He can't do anything about the Parents' Day."

"Oh. I almost forgot."

Zack gently hammered his left palm, using his right hand. He then reach into his pocket, searching for something. He took out a piece of folded paper and handed it to Issei.

"What's this?"

Zack just grins.

"Open it."

Issei complied. He had a bad feeling about it.

"!? T-T-This is!?"

Issei's hand is shaking. In fact, his whole body is shaking.

"What is it Ise?"

Rias closes in the distance between him and look at the paper.

"!?"

Rias's eyes widened as well. She look at the paper on issei's hand and back to the printed form on hers, then back to Issei's.

It's the same piece of form!

Zack grins even more seeing his younger brother's reaction. Everyone else just tilt their head.

"W-What is this!?"

"Hm? Didn't you read what's written over there? I'm coming for the Parents' Day as well."

Zack replied it calmly.

"You're a teacher here! You can't do that! What about the class you have to teach!?"

"Oh that? They have substitute teachers. And what do you mean I can't do that?! I'm Asia's and your brother! It's my job to observe you two studying in this school!"

"No you can't! Take this form back, and go back teaching the classes!"

Issei handed the form back to Zack.

"I don't want to! I want to observe!"

Issei starts to pounce at his older brother.

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Take it back!"

"No!

"Take it back!"

"No! I will observe you!"

Issei and Zack are rolling on the floor. Fighting.

"Take it back!"

"No!

"Take it back!"

"No!

Everyone sweat drops on their heads. Sirzechs laughs as he enjoys the scene.

"Hahahahaha. I've never seen Zack acts like this before. This is new. Maybe I should record this down."

"Take it back!"

"No!"

* * *

><p>(At Issei's Apartment)<p>

"Kanpai~"

*Clank!* *Clank!*

Zack and Sirzechs are currently drinking beers using beer jugs. Issei is now in the kitchen cooking the group some food. Grayfia tried to help, but Issei said that she's a guest so she shouldn't. But weird thing is that Sirzechs seemed to be relieved when Issei turned down Grayfia's offer to help him cook.

"Phew~ I haven't enjoyed a beer for a long time. It sure is refreshing."

"…I am glad that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble."

"Rias-san? No way, Sirzechs! Rias-san is a really good girl…Yes, Rias-san is such a wonderful girl! She's too good for Ise as a matter of fact."

In Issei's apartment living room, Sirzechs is sitting next to Zack. They seems to be enjoying having their conversations. Grayfia is standing beside Sirzech. While Rias and Asia is stiing on the opposite side.

*Snap!*

Issei who is in the kitchen heard what his older brother said.

'That guy…He's drunk…That's for sure…'

After the fight in the clubroom, Zack invited his old friend to his apartment…Well, its Issei's but moving on. He invited Sirzechs to stay at the apartment for a day at least and have dinner at here.

At first, Sirzechs was silent for a moment, but maybe after remembering that Rias was living at here,

"That's fine with me." is what he said hapilly.

"No! No!"

Rias was resisting it cutely. Her face was red. She's scared of what her brother, who's also the Maou, would say.

"Oh yea…Sirzechs, this is…"

Zack tried to ask his old friend something, he moves his eyes to Grayfia who's standing next to the latter one.

"Yes, she's Grayfia."

Maou-sama answers Zack's question.

"…Actually she's my wife."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?"

Everyone except Rias let out gasps, Issei, who just got out from the kitchen while holding a tray of dishes fill with food, gasps the loudest. He sets the food down while looking at Grayfia.

*Pinch~*

Grayfia just stands there quietly and is expressionlessly pinching Maou-sama's cheek.

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologise for my master speaking such nonsense statement."

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia."

The angry yet quiet Grayfia and the teary eyed smiling Maou-sama.

Rias just covered her face with her hands from the embarrassment.

"Sirzechs, I didn't know you were married. You sure are one lucky guy. To be able to marry someone so beautiful."

Zack makes a toothy grin to his old friend.

"Hehehehe. Thanks."

Sirzechs just scratch the back of his head and smiles sheepishly.

Grayfia seems to be annoyed by the conversation. She pinches Sirzechs's cheek again.

"G-Grayfia. Pwease. It huwts. It really huwts."

Sirzechs still hasn't lose his smile.

_**{…I wonder how Rias Gremory would look like if she wears the maid uniform…}**_

After hearing what Nova said in his head, Issei who is sitting beside his master starts to imagine his master wearing the French maid outfit.

"…"

Rias look at Issei and narrows her eyes. Her cheeks redden a bit as she knows what Issei is thinking.

*Pinch~*

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Don't imagine me dressing in that outfit."

"Wokay. Wokay. I'm sowwy. I'm sowwy."

Issei, who got his cheek pinched by his master, hard, is having teary eyes.

"…_Curse you stupid Perverted Dragon…"_

_**{Hahahahahahaha. My pleasure. Hahahahahaha.}**_

Issei is still having teary eyes as he rubs the sore on his cheek. He mentally cursed Nova.

Rias then mutter at Issei.

"…Ise, why didn't you stop Zack Nii-sama when he invited Onii-sama to stay at here?"

"I didn't have a choice. He is Maou-sama and Nii-chan's old friend. There's no way I can stop that."

"Jeez…This is so embarrassing and awkward."

* * *

><p>(In Issei's Room)<p>

"No-No way… I can't sleep together with Ise?"

After fun party was over, it was the time to sleep.

Issei is currently wearing his sleeping attire which is a dark grey tank top and a black shorts.

Rias is wearing a light purple night gown and so is Asia. But hers is light blues.

Sirzechs has changed into a grey pajamas.

Zack and Grayfia haven't change into their sleeping attires yet.

In front of Issei's room, Rias is approaching towards Sirzechs with a sad face. Zack, Asia and Grayfia are standing beside her.

"Sirzechs, you sure that you're not gonna sleep in my room?"

"Thanks for the offer Zack, but I wanted to talk with him a bit while being on the bed. Sorry, Rias, but just for tonight lend me Hyoudou Issei-kun."

'…I see…Maou-sama wants to sleep while talking with me. He did call dibs by placing the futon for guests in the room…'

Issei look at the floor of his room. There's already a futon placed in his room.

Rias who has been sleeps with Issei every night in my bed. She seems to be completely sad from not being able to sleep with him.

Akeno has also advised something to Issei.

"Buchou's degree of dependence towards you will be increasing by the day."

That's what she said.

Rias even went so far by saying that she has an illness, that if she doesn't sleep with Issei, she'll die.

Asia, who is also sleeping with him, said that if she doesn't have him by her side like usual she gets sad and hates it. She used to be okay sleeping on her on. That is until Rias moves into Issei's apartment.

Sleeping with Issei has become part of their daily life.

'Hmmm…That reminds me, recently that Perverted Baldy, Matsuda told me, while shedding tears,

"I smell Asia-chan's scent from Hyoudou-kun! What's the meaning of this?"

…I never knew he has enhanced smell. But he used it in a weird way…'

'Ever since they said that, there has been weird rumours spreading around the school…

Issei just shake his head to shake off the thoughts in his head.

"Ise…"

*Hug.*

The one who suddenly hug Issei is Rias. Issei blushes slightly. He's embarrassed and pressured because his master's older brother, Maou-sama is standing beside him.

"Can you sleep alone? Are you alright with me not being beside you? I am not alright though. Just by you not being beside me…"

"…I'm not alright as well…But it's just for today only. Let's endure this together."

Issei did the best he could to soothe Rias's sadness. He gently hugs her back.

"Ojou-sama, now let's return back to our room. I will be there in your room as well. Well then, Sirzechs-sama, good night."

Grayfia takes away Rias who was saying something. Buchou went away from my body.

"I know, Grayfia…"

Rias's expression tells everyone that she seems to be regretting it.

"Ah, Um, Ise-san, good night. I also think it's unfortunate but tonight I'll sleep in my room."

Slightly bowing her head, Asia headed off towards her room while keeping her smile on. But Issei can tell that it's a forced smile.

"W-Wait."

Issei suddenly grab onto Rias's hand.

*Chu.*

Rias widened her eyes when she felt something warm gently landed on her forehead. It's Issei's lips. He's kissing her forehead. His lips then leaves her forehead. Rias is blushing for the sudden kiss. Issei shows his toothy grin to her.

"I hope that will make you feel better."

Rias blushes even more. She just nervously nod her head.

"Auu…Ise-san…"

Asia is about to cry from seeing Issei kissing Rias.

"Don't worry Asia, I didn't forget about you. Come here."

Issei wave at her, calling her to "Come here". Asia smiles happily and rushes towards him

*Chu.*

He kisses Asia's forehead as well.

"…How's that?"

Asia is happy and her face shows a real smile this time. There's also blushes on her cheek.

"Arigato, Ise-san. With this, I shall sleep peacefully tonight."

Zack and Sirzechs look at them with a smile. Grayfia just remain in her neutral expression. With that settled, everyone is off to bed.

The only two left were Issei and Sirzechs.

"Now, shall we enter inside?"

"Yes. After you, Maou-sama."

Issei seems to be more confident after kissing Rias and Asia.

The lights were turned off. Issei is currently lying on his bed, while Sirzech is lying on his futon beside the former one. Issei side glance at Sirzechs who seems to be sleeping.

"…Ano. I'm sorry."

"Hm? For what?"

"For making Maou-sama sleep on the floor."

"It's alright. I should probably thank you instead."

"? Why?"

"Nobody in my world treats me like a normal guest. Things like this don't work over there. You and Zack are the first one to treat me like a normal people. I have to admit that I find this more comforting than any lavish pampering could give me. A chance to be normal."

"…I see. I think I understand what you mean."

"When Rias is in the Underworld, she was never as cheerful as she was now…She really enjoys living in the Human World."

'Really?' Issei thought for a second.

"…and it's also thanks to you that she's happy."

"No. You should thank the others. I'm still consider myself as a new member. There's still a lot of things for me to learn."

"Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"Yes, Maou-sama?"

"Please take care of my sister, Rias."

Issei got up and sit on his bed. He's expression is serious.

"Of course! In the name of the Red Dragon Emperor and as the Pawn of Rias Gremory-sama, I shall protect her until the day I die!"

"Hahaha. You don't have to be so serious. But I feel relief, knowing that I can count on you. Thank you."

Sirzechs suddenly got up and sit on his futon.

"Oh. Would you mind if I call you "Ise-kun"?"

"Of course not. It's would be an honour!"

"Then, Ise-kun, could you call me by my given name as well? Or, you can call me "Onii-chan" if you like."

"T-That would be a little too much for someone like me…B-But, would it be acceptable for me to call you "Sirzechs-sama"?"

Issei made a bitter smile and scratch his cheek.

"That's fine."

"T-Thank you, Sirzechs-sama."

"By the way, I heard you met Azazel."

Sirzechs said that to Issei.

"Yes."

"I hear he did nothing to you but did he say something to you?"

"Well…he just called me there to thank me for stopping Kokabiel. That's it."

"I see. I didn't think that Azazel will personally thank someone like that, especially a Devil…"

"…Sirzechs-sama, I heard that Azazel likes to research on Sacred Gears."

"Yes. Azazel has a strong interest in the Sacred Gears. Your Boosted Gear is no exception. Actually, same as you, a person possessing the Longinus has gathered alongside him."

"…..For what purpose?"

"I don't know that. But, Azazel is the Governor of an Organisation with the Power to affect Heaven, Underworld and the Human World. If he uses that, it will span a lot of digression. However, he doesn't like war like Kokabiel does. It's because of that that the fallen angels were the first to withdraw from the great war of the past."

"Yea…I heard that too…But what is he up to? I can't even predict his moves…"

As Issei puts his hand on his chin and think about Azazel, Sirzechs speaks in an enjoyable tone.

"Don't worry. I guarantee your safety. Finally, the Legendary Dragon came to the Devil side so I'll have them give you a good treatment. And also my little sister really cares about you a lot. I can see that she is really happy when you are around, with her. I heard from Grayfia that she chose to give her first kiss to you."

Issei's face reddened immediately after hearing that.

"!? A-About t-that…"

"Hahahaha. Don't worry about it. I'll be cheering for you two secretly. Along with Grayfia."

'A-Along with Grayfia-san?! Really?!'

Issei's eyes widened slightly hearing that statement coming from Sirzechs.

"!? Ise-kun. May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What are those spiked chains tattoos on your neck, arms and legs?"

Issei look at his hand as Sirzechs point at the tattoos.

"These are seals. Seals made to suppress my power. I've asked Asia to do it."

"What for? Do you have difficulty in controlling your power?"

"N-No…not really…One of the reason is that I try not to attract too much attention. But I can see that it's not really working. The other one is…I don't really want to talk about it…I'm sorry…Let's just say that it's to keep it in check…"

If one could look close enough, they can see that Issei is shivering slightly while his left hand is grabbing his right upper arm tightly. Sirzechs is one of them. He can see that there's fear in Issei's eyes.

'To keep it in check? What does he mean by that? There's something this boy is hiding…something that scares him a lot…'

Sirzechs thought about it for a moment. He's worried about the boy.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed my luck."

"N-No. I'm the one who needs to be sorry, Sirzechs-sama."

"Let's just sleep for now. You have school tomorrow."

"H-Hai. Good night, Sirzechs-sama."

"…Good night, Ise-kun."

* * *

><p>(At Kuoh Academy)<p>

Issei is currently sitting on his seat and look out the window right now. Early in the morning, Rias has decided to take both her older brother and Grayfia to visit Kuoh Academy, before the Parents' Day starts. Zack is still at the apartment, trying to find the best suits he can wear for this occasion.

"Look, look! This girl's breast is so big!"

"Oh my god! I want to touch them! Hey Ise, you can take a peek at it if you want. Just kiss my feet and I'll let you look for a second."

Motohama and Matsuda are currently gathering at his seat. They have dirty magazines on their hand.

Issei's eyebrow twitches as he's irritated by their presence.

"Why do you two perverts always gather at my seat? Get away from me and don't call me as if we're close friends."

"Don't be like that Ise! We're only gathering at your seat because there's a higher chance for a girl to come up to you."

Matsuda said it like it's no big deal.

"…So you're basically using me as your bait for the girls? You two really sicken me. and stop calling me as if we are friends!"

*Bam!* *Bam!*

"Ouchhhh!"

"Arghhh! Who did that?!"

Motohama and Matsuda are shedding tears of pain as something hard just hit on their head. The Perverted Baldy turn to see two girls holding their shinai.

It's Murayama and Katase.

"Why can't you two just leave Hyoudou-kun alone?!"

"Yea! You two has caused enough trouble already! Leave him be!"

"Shit! It's the kendo girls! Run!"

On Mtohama's signal, the two Perverted Duo ran out of the classroom.

"Haih…Thank you, Murayama-san, Katase-san."

Issei first gave out a tired sigh and he thanked the two kendo girls with a smile.

"It's okay, Hyou-"

""Ise" is fine. My friends always call me Ise."

"!?"

For unknown reason, Murayama and Katase blushes when Issei said that.

"T-Then…is Ise-kun okay?"

Murayama asked him nervously.

"Hm? Sure. Why not?"

The two girls' facial expression just brighten up in an instant.

""Thank you!""

Before Issei could even say anything, they walk away from his seat.

"…That's strange…"

Xenovia suddenly stood up and walk towards his seat.

"Ise."

"Yea?"

"…I apologise for what said and happened last time."

"Oh. That time huh…It's fine. Just don't say it in front of everyone again."

"Yes. I agree..."

"Than-"

"That's why we should use this and practice first."

Xenovia suddenly pull out…"protections" out of nowhere.

Issei just face palm after seeing what Xenovia brought out.

'Should have figured out this will happen…'

"Xenovia-san, what are those?"

Asia asked innocently as she walk towards Xenovia.

"Oh. Asia, you should use them too."

Xenovia then handed one to Asia.

"? Thank you?"

Issei starts to panic when he saw one of the "protection" is on Asia's hand. He tries not to get any attention.

"Oi. Oi. Don't give that to her Xenovia."

"? ? ? ? ?"

A lot of question marks pop out from Asia's head.

"What is going on here?"

Kiryuu suddenly jump into the conversation.

"Kiryuu-san, do you know what this is?"

Asia showed her the "protection" on her hand.

"Oh~ This is *whisper* for doing *whisper you know *whisper*."

"! Hau…."

Asia's face becomes red right away, after finishing hearing Kiryuu's explanation.

'Why…Why do these things always happened at the wrong time…'

Issei slump on his desk. He just gave up. Xenovia just lower herself to Issei's level.

"So Ise, about our first session-"

"Please give me a break~!"

Issei ran out of the classroom right away in Godspeed, leaving a pile of dust behind him.

"…He sure is fast."

Kiryuu seems to be amazed on how fast her classmate just ran.

* * *

><p>(Somewhere at Kuoh Academy)<p>

Issei is currently walking on the school ground after he ran out from his classroom.

"…Hey Nova, given our current state, how often can I enjoy my peace now?"

**{Hmm…From what we've been through so far, you 40% of the chances of getting peace.}**

"That bad huh…"

"…Have "they" show any sign of acting up again?"

**{…No. There's no sign of "them" acting. Don't worry about it.}**

"I don't know. So far, I've unsealed and use my full power twice. I fear "they" might awake again…"

**{Don't worry, partner. We'll figure out a way to stop "them" some day…}**

"Oh, Ise."

Issei stop his movement when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Oh, Buchou, Akeno-san, Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou."

Issei bow his head slightly when he saw Rias and Akeno are standing next to Sona and Tsubaki.

"Did something happen? Why are you here?"

"N-Nothing. I'm just walking around getting fresh air. That's all."

Issei made a fake smile and lied.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, I heard from Rias that you two met with Azazel and also the White Dragon Emperor."

"Y-Yea. Azazel just thanked me for stopping Kokabiel, while Vali just came here for a talk."

"Thanked you? And for a talk?"

Sona raises her eyebrow. Rias look at her best friend.

"We don't know why, but he seems to be under Fallen Angels' command and can't act up."

"No…I can tell from the look that they can barely control Vali. Just by the way he act when he's here…I can see that he really wants to fight me."

Issei narrows his eyes when he said that. He remembers everything, what the White Dragon Emperor said, how he acted, his face. Everything.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't do anything on the academy's ground."

Sona said it with a serious expression.

Issei agreed to what Sona said by nodding his head slowly.

"…But, we got enough of our own problems already."

"Yes, truly."

"Then, goodbye."

"Yea. Farewell."

Rias and Sona's face are in a worried expression. Sona then walks away from the group and Tsubaki followed after her.

"…Is it about the Parents' Day thing?"

Issei asked when he look at Akeno.

"Hai. They're extremely worried about it."

"I can understand why Buchou is worried, but Kaichou as well?"

"!?"

Issei stopped his thinking when he felt something was wrapping around his hand.

It's Akeno. She is currently wrapping her hand around his. She slowly moves closer towards him.

"A-Akeno-san?"

"Ufufu. I can't wait to until weekends. I shall have my first date with Ise-kun…Just by thinking spending time with Ise-kun makes my body so hot."

Akeno pushes her breast onto his arm. This causes Issei to blush heavily.

"Akeno."

Rias said it in a strict manner and strict face.

"Ara ara. Ufufufu."

"…Good grief, I really can't take my eyes off you."

* * *

><p>(At 2nd Year Classroom)<p>

The Parents' Day has begun. Parents of Issei's classmates keep on entering into the class. That would also include Zack. It seems like he brought the video camera that he used to record the battle between Issei and Kokabiel. Tiamat really enjoyed the whole show.

They're currently having an English class. The male teacher has distributed a rectangular clay on each and every one of the table. Modelling clay, to be more specific.

"For English class today, I have you make anything you like with the modelling clay on your desk. You can make animals, people, houses and anything else. You're basically just going to shape exactly what is in your mind. That's one way to communicate in English."

Issei look at the rectangular modelling clay on his desk with a bored expression.

"…Exactly what's in my mind, huh? But there nothing I can think of."

"Asia-chan, look over here~."

Issei turn around when he heard the familiar voices. He half closed his eyes when he saw who just said that. It's his older brother, Zack.

"Hi Ise-chan~ Smile at the video camera~"

"…"

Issei just facepalmed upon witnessing his older brother's action. Asia just made a sheepish smile on the video camera.

'Crap. Everyone is doing their things except me. But what should I do?'

Issei is puzzled. There's nothing he can think about.

_**{Feeling stuck, partner?}**_

"_Yea. Kinda. I don't know what I should make."_

_**{Close your eyes. Concentrate. Just move your hands naturally when the image appears in your head.}**_

"…_Alright. I'll give it a try."_

"SniiiiiHahhhhh~~"

Issei took in a deep breath, and exhale slowly. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate. Following every single step from his most trusted partner.

_**{Move your hand when the images appear in your head.}**_

Issei focuses even more when he heard Nova's serious tone.

"…"

Suddenly an image comes into his mind. Finally! An idea!

"Ise~"

It was Rias who was smiling at him. She's calling out for him in a seductive tone. And…she's naked.

Issei can see it clearly. Her breasts. Her waist. Her hips. Her thighs. He can see it clearly.

"What the-"

Issei suddenly said it out loud. He's shocked when he saw the naked Rias in his head. The blushes proves everything.

_**{Pfft! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Man, you should've seen your face! Hahahahaha! O~ It's priceless! Hahahahahah!}**_

It seems like Nova just pulled a prank on his host. This just causes Issei to blush even more.

"Damn you…"

Issei was about to curse his Dragon, but,

"Hyo-Hyoudou-kun…."

Issei look up to see his teacher shaking heavily. He seems to be pointing at Issei. Wait, no. he's pointing at Issei's modelling clay. The teacher is showing an astonished expression.

Issei look down to his desk, and there it was, a magnificent statue of Rias Gremory present.

"Ooh!"

There's an excited cheer from the class. More like, they're all looking at Issei, they let out a breath of admiration.

"Ooh!"

"? ? ? I-I made this…?"

Issei tilt his head slightly while looking at the mini Rias.

"W-Wonderful… Hyoudou-kun. To think that you had this sort of talent… This class was the right choice after all. Once again I was able to draw out a student's hidden ability…"

The English teacher said that while his eyes are soaked with tears.

"T-That is Rias-senpai? Shit! As I thought, Hyoudou-kun you rascal! With senpai….!"

"It looks exactly like her! It's so beautiful!"

The girls were complimenting Issei's work, while the boys were cursing him.

Suddenly, Issei can hear screams nearby as well but the moment someone in the class said "5000!", the class started changing.

"No, 6000!"

"I'll pay 7000! I'll be skilful with Gremory-senpai's body!"

"Don't joke with me! I'll buy it! Tonight she'll keep me company! 8000!"

The English class which used the modelling clay did a complete change, it changed into an auction house for the statue of Rias Gremory that Issei made.

Though, it's mostly the boys who wanted to buy the statue. One of the girl suddenly screams out.

"No! You can't! Ise-kun should give his work to Rias-Oneesama! Only she has the right to have this model!"

Issei turn to see it was Murayama, who said that out loud.

'Hmm…Maybe I'll give this to Buchou."

Issei thinks about it while looking at the mini Buchou.

* * *

><p>(At Lunch Break)<p>

"It is well made."

Rias said it with a smile while touching the statue made of modelling clay during the class. In the end, Issei decided that he won't sell the statue to his classmates. He chose to follow Murayama's idea and give it to his master.

It was by coincident when Issei and Asia outside to buy something to drink, they've encountered Rias and Akeno in front of the vending machine.

"Ara ara, as expected of Ise-kun who looks and touches Buchou's body everyday."

Akeno-san was also smiling, surprised by the quality of the statue.

"N-No! I didn't touch Buchou's body everyday! I swear!"

Issei raises his hands up and shaking them. Denying the statement made by Akeno.

"Would you make one for me as well next time? If you want to reproduce my body I will remove my clothes. You can touch me."

"Wha?! S-Seriously!?"

Issei blushes hearing that bold statement coming from Akeno.

**{Hohoho~ That would be great!} **Nova suddenly pop out and have lecherous tone.

"No. You can't!"

"No. You can't!"

Both Rias and Asia reject the offer made by Akeno right away.

**{Auuuuu…} **Nova is disappointed.

"By the way, Buchou. Did Sirzechs-sama come?"

On my question, Buchou puts a hand on her forehead and let out her breath.

"Yeah, he came along with my father."

'…So her father came as well, huh? What kind of class visit was it, I'm a little curious. Was it like mine?'

Issei thought about the scenario in Rias's cases. He tries imagine it.

"A photo shoot of the Witch Girl!?"

"As an Ex-Photography Club Member, I must record every detail through my lenses!"

Issei, Rias, Asia and Akeno all look to see a group of student rushing towards the gym.

"A Witch Girl?"

Issei raises his eyebrow while Rias widened her eyes and said,

"It can't be!"

"Ara ara. Ufufu."

It looks like only Rias and Akeno know who it is. Akeno seems to be enjoying it.

* * *

><p>(At the Gym Stadium)<p>

*Kaccha!* *Kaccha!* *Kaccha!* *Kaccha!* *Kaccha!* *Kaccha!*

Flashes kept going on and off, the men who were holding cameras were photographing something at a corner of the corridor.

"One more, please!"

"C-C-Could you please look at this way?"

As Issei, Rias, Asia and Akeno enters the gym, Issei is confused by the scenario.

On the stage, is a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet has a child-like body, albeit with large breast.

She's holding a long magic wand and some sort of uniform. It's pink in colour. But her shirt only covers until her solar plexus, leaving her navel visible. Her skirt is also so short that her panties are intermittently being exposed.

"What is that?"

"That's Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative Cosplay…"

Rias said it with an "I give up" expression.

"How do you know this kind of things?"

Issei look at his master.

"W-Well…"

A big sweat drop on Rias head as she tries to explain.

"Hey hey! What do you think you're doing?! You're at a school!"

The Secretary of Student Council, Saji suddenly got onto the stage and block the cosplay girl.

Girls who looked like members of the student council as well come following Saji towards the photography scene.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

That big of a crowd was disappearing. The young men with the cameras who were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji's pushing.

The remaining people were Issei's group and Saji's group, and the cosplay girl.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."

"Eh, but this is my uniform~"

Saji pressed his warning but the cosplay girl just posed in cute poses and didn't pay heed.

*Sniff, sniff.*

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes when he smelled the scent coming from the cosplay girl.

"I-It can't be…"

It appears that he figured out who this cosplay girl is.

*Open!*

The gym door was suddenly by force.

"Saji, what's going on here?"

The Kaichou said that strictly.

"Oh, Kaichou, I was just-"

While Saji tries to explain to his master,

"Sona-chan! Found you~~~"

"!?"

After finding Kaichou, cosplay girl happily jump down from the stage and run towards Sona. The latter one seems to be shock seeing the former's face.

'Looks like I'm right…'

Issei can tell right away that his assumption was correct just by seeing Sona's reaction. The reaction is just like when Rias saw her Onii-sama, and when he saw his Nii-chan.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? You're blushing crazily. You've finally been reunited with your Onee-sama. I think you should be much happier to see me! I wouldn't mind us cuddling and having some girl-on-girl action, where you say "Onee-sama!" and I say "So-tan!" you know?"

"…"

Sona who is strict at most of the time has a sweat drop down to her cheek. She's nervous.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time."

"So she really is Kaichou's Onee-sama, huh?"

Issei looked towards the siblings.

Rias walk to his side and tell him,

"Serafall Leviathan-sama."

"!? She's one of the Yondai Maou-sama?!"

Issei's eyes widened slightly hearing the name of Sona's older sister.

"You're actually super duper happy to see your Onee-sama again, aren't you?"

"…"

Serafall keeps on chatting happily with her younger sister. Even though it's a one-sided conversation.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a while."

Rias greeted Serafall when she walk towards the latter one.

"Ah, Rias-chan. It's been ages! Have you been doing well?"

"I've been well. Thank you. Did you come today for Parents' Day?"

"Yeah! Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me a word about Parents' Day! Geez! I was devastated! I was so angry, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven!"

Serafall said it as she aims the magic wand to the sky with both her hands.

"…I can't differentiate whether or not she's being serious or just joking around…"

**{Kukuku. If she attacks the Heaven, I would like to witness it first-hand.}**

Issei muttered it to himself, while Nova whispered it to his host.

"?"

Serafall look behind Rias and widened her eyes in surprise and interest, seeing the brown-haired boy. She then points at Issei with her index finger.

"Rias-chan, is that the kid with the Red Dragon Emperor, Nova that I've heard about?"

"Yes. Ise, come and introduce yourself."

Following Rias's order, Issei lowers his head and greet her.

"Nice to meet you, I am Hyoudou Issei. I am Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn. It's an honour to meet you, Leviathan-sama."

"Nice to meet you. I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan. Call me Levia-tan!"

While turning sideways, she makes a peace sign, and sticks her tongue out while smiling, in a cute way.

"H-Hai…"

Issei answers with a sweat drop on the top of his head. He couldn't believe that the current Leviathan-sama acts like this.

Sona then shows a strict face.

"Onee-sama, I am in charge of the Student Council here. Even if you are my family, such behaviour and attire is completely unacceptable!"

"But you can't say that Sona-chan! If that's what you think, then your Onee-sama will be very sad. You know that your Onee-sama is into Magical Girl, don't you?! I will use my shiny stick and slaughter all the Angels and Fallen Angels!"

"Onee-sama, please behave yourself. Your little sparkles could level small country in a second."

Issei look at Rias for a while after witnessing how the siblings communicate with each other.

"Buchou, you've known Kaichou for a long time right? Back then, when Kokabiel came, why Kaichou didn't call her Onee-sama? It's not like Leviathan-sama and Kaichou don't get along with each other."

"Well…"

Rias doesn't know how to answer that question. Akeno answers Issei's question istead.

"That's correct, Ise-kun. Serafall-sama loves her sister, Sona-Kaichou, so much that calling her would only cause trouble."

"She's that protective, huh?"

Issei look back at the two siblings.

Sona's face was also completely red. It was like looking at her elder sister, her speech and conduct, she was feeling completely embarrassed. Noticing that, Leviathan-sama looked into Kaichou's face with worry.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know?"

Serafall starts to move around Sona, checking her facial expression from different angle. Sona just stands there, shaking.

"Uuh, I can't stand this anymore!"

That calm and composed Sona had her eyes wet, and ran away from that place.

"Wait! Hold on, Sona-chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-chan behind!"

Maou-shoujo-sama ran behind her.

"Please don't follow me!"

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'!"

"No So-tan, No Life~!"

"Get out of those clothes!"

Seeing his master has ran off, Saji went off to follow her.

"I guess I better go and back Kaichou up."

Issei makes a half grin and say,

"Yea. It's nice to see you, Saji. Good luck."

Rias puts her hand on her forehead, like she's having a headache.

"Haih…I hate to say this, but the current Yondai Maou are all like this."

"Hahah…I can imagine it after witnessing Sirzech-sama and Leviathan-sama."

Issei made a forced smile on his own comment.

"Oh. Ise~!"

Issei turn his head around, hearing someone is calling for him.

"!?"

He widened his eyes when he saw Zack is running towards him in high speed with his arms opened.

"I~ Found~ You~!"

Zack pounces at his younger brother. Attempting to hug the latter one. Issei just side step.

*Bam!*

"…"

Issei silently look at his brother who just hit the wall in front of the downstage.

"How could you move?!You were supposed to catch me!"

Zack is arguing with Issei while covering his nose. He's having teary eyes.

"Like hell I'll catch you!"

Issei and Zack starts to fight again.

""Oh. Rias. You're here as well."

The voice came from a man. A middle-aged looking man with long crimson-red hair that is tied loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has a bright blue eyes. He also has a short and red beard.

"Otou-sama!"

Issei and Asia look at the middle-aged man with their eyes widened.

'Oh no…So this is how Buchou's father look like…I hope he doesn't kill me…'

Issei is worried at the presence of Rias's father.

As the group walk closer towards Rias's father, he set his eyes on Issei.

"Are you Hyoudou Issei? I am Rias's father. Thank you for looking after Rias."

Issei bow his head down in respect.

"H-Hello sir. I'm Hyoudou Issei. Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn."

Zack walk towards the group after he recovers from the pain on his face.

"I bump into Gremory-san in the hallway. We were just having a talk while walking around the school. Anyway, it's tiring to talk here. Why don't you have dinner at our place and we'll continue talking at there?"

"Oh, that would be excellent."

Rias's Father immediately agrees with Zack.

""Wha?!""

Both Issei and Rias are shock hearing the adult's conversation.

"Then, we'll be heading back home first Ise. I'll see you after school. By the way, Gremory-san, do you drink?"

"Hahaha. I do."

With that, Zack and Rias's father are gone.

"Hahahaha. What a show. Looks like we'll be having dinner with Otou-eu tonight."

Sirzechs walk towards the small group.

"Onii-sama…Haihhh…"

Rias just gave up

* * *

><p>(At Issei's Apartment)<p>

Everyone is currently sitting in the living room.

"Oh! This is splendid!"

"It looks delicious!"

Rias's father and Sirzechs look at the food in front of them happily.

"I hope you all like it. This is the best I can make."

Issei came out from the kitchen while holding another dish on his hand. He's wearing a white apron.

"Oh. This smells great."

Rias's father look at the dish that Issei just settled on the table.

"Well then, why don't we start with a toast?"

Zack, Lord Gremory and Sirzechs all lift their beer jugs.

"""Kanpai~!"""

*Clank~*

Zack then starts to play the video he recorded in the class on the television

"Ara, Asia-chan, you're looking good in the video! Ise, you're feisty as always."

Zack is happy and complimented Asia while looking at her on the TV. He also commented on his younger brother.

"S-Shut up, Nii-chan."

Issei blushes slightly after he heard Zack's comment.

While drinking beer, Rias's father was heartily laughing, seeing the brother's interaction

While having dinner at the Issei's apartment, the admiration meeting for today's classroom visit had already begun.

The participants were, Zack, Rias's father and Sirzechs.

While gulping down sake, they were comparing the video they shot mutually.

The girls however…were at the end of living room with their faces red and were praying

"Please let this end quickly! Please let this end quickly! Please let this end quickly!"

Rias's father suddenly look at Zack.

"Let's see the video of Rias next."

"Oh? You also recorded Rias-san?"

"Of course! It's a parent's duty to watch his daughter at work!"

Rias's father said it happily and proudly.

The next video shows Rias who is sitting in her class.

"This is… A hell…This is a new kind of torture...…"

Rias is shaking her whole body while blushing to the maximum limit. She then covers her face with her hands.

"Please look! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering Sensei's question!"

Sirzechs is commenting on his little sister's blossoming with a high tension.

"I can't stand this! Onii-sama, you baka!"

Rias ran away not being able to bear it anymore!

"Buchou!"

Issei, who became worried and chased after his master.

"Hahahaha. Look at her, even the way she ran away from here is so cute."

Sirzechs said it with a smile, after seeing his sister fled the scene.

"…"

Grayfia who has been quiet from the beginning decided to take matters into her own hand. She pulls out a Harisen out of nowhere.

*Pak!*

She uses her harisen and slams it onto Sirzechs's head.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

Zack is laughing hard while pointing at Sirzechs who is now knocked down by his wife.

Issei stops himself when he was Rias sitting in front of his room.

She was puffing her cheeks as if in displeasure.

"Bu-Buchou. Would you like to come into my room?"

Rias just nodded without saying any words.

After entering the room, Rias jumped on the bed, and was quiet while lying upside down.

Issei just silently stand in his room and searching for some sensible words. He look around his room. The room is quite dim, given that he didn't switch on the light.

"Well, at least they get along together right?"

"…..."

Issei said it while scratching his cheek and smile bitterly. But Rias didn't reply at all.

"…...I know. I am happy too that Otou-sama and Zack Nii-sama were talking happily."

"…Hey, Ise."

"Hm?"

"Are you happy to have met me? I am happy that I have met Ise."

Issei smiles when he heard that. He sit down on the side of his bed.

"I am happy that I have met Buchou as well. I've travelled around the world, visiting different places, meeting different people…I still don't know why, but whenever I'm with Buchou, just by seeing your smile, it calms me a lot…I also feel happy whenever I see Buchou's smile. That's why, I will do everything I can to protect Buchou."

Rias raises her head immediately after hearing what Issei had said.

"R-Really?! Did you really feel that way?!"

"Yea. And because of that, I will protect Buchou. I will protect everyone that I care about. That is my main priority. I will blow away anyone wh- !?"

Rias suddenly raises her arms and wrap them around Issei's neck. She slowly shorten her distance they had.

*Kiss*

Rias delivers her fourth kiss to Issei. While they were still kissing, Rias abruptly moves her tongue into Issei's mouth. Their having their first deep kiss.

Issei had to admit that he was shock when his master made the move. But he choose to remain calm in this situation. He too, slowly raises his arms and wrap them around her back, pulling her even closer.

Issei and Buchou's tongues intertwined even more. But sooner or later, they are bound to take in some air. As they move apart from each otherm a thread of saliva was going through mine and Buchou's mouth.

Both of them are currently blushing in the dim room.

"That was…amazing…"

Rias said it with a warm smile. She might not notice it but her smile means a lot to Issei.

*click.*

*Shine!*

Someone turn on the lights in the room.

"Uhh…It's not fair, Buchou!"

Asia appears in front of Issei's room. She's teary eyed.

Rias look at Asia with a smirk. Her expressions shows as if she had won in something.

"Akeno had taught me something, it is, that you have to be quick in everything."

She winks at Asia.

"Mou!"

Asia is mad. She then pulls Issei away from her.

"Then, I will take Ise-san by force!"

Asia declares war against Rias. Issei is shock hearing Asia's another bold statement.

"A-Asia?!"

Rias and Asia are glaring at each other.

Grayfia suddenly walk into the room and intervenes. She still holding onto her harisen.

"You two, fighting isn't good. I think especially in front of Issei-sama, it's unwise."

She separates the two who are glaring at each other, and calms them down. The girls were actually scared of Grayfia, due to her holding a Harisen. But Gtayfia didn't notice it.

"There, there. Listen to Grayfia and stop fighting."

"Onii-sama?"

"Rias, I had a thought."

"What would that be?"

"Why don't you release your Bishop soon?"

"Huh?!"

Rias seems to be shock hearing her brother saying that. Issei remains quiet and listens to the conversation.

'Her other Bishop…Finally, I get to meet another teammate…I wonder if it's he or she?'

_**{It would be good if it's she, and better if her breasts are as big as Gremory or Himejima.}**_

"_Shut up you Perverted Breast-Lover Dragon."_

**Please Rate and Review. m(_ _)m**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's a New Chapter. I Need a Short Break for A While. DO LEAVES YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Anyone with fresh ideas, feel free to tell me through REVIEWS or PERSONAL MESSAGES! XD **

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

"… …" – _Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

* * *

><p>(At Occult Research Club)<p>

The members of the occult research club are currently standing in front of a sealed door. There are several yellow tapes with warning words 'Keep Out' written on it. There's also chains wrapping around the door knob.

'…Just how dangerous is the Bishop?'

* * *

><p>(Flashback; At Issei's Room)<p>

Issei, Rias, Asia, Grayfia and Sirzechs gathered in the room.

"Rias, I had a thought."

"What would that be?"

"Why don't you release your Bishop soon?"

"Huh?!"

Issei decided to enter into the conversation.

"Who is Buchou's Bishop anyway?"

Rias look at him with a serious expression.

"His ability was too dangerous for me to control and was sealed away."

'So Buchou's Bishop is a he, huh?'

_**{Meh. Then, I'm not interested in him.}**_

"_Oh, shut up."_

'But she said that he's dangerous…Is he like me?'

Issei narrows his eyes, thinking about something else. But Sirzechs noticed his action, yet, he chose to ignore it for now.

"I thought you were the one who decided that."

"That's right, but after your battle with Phenex and Kokabiel, I have begun to change my mind. You've expanded your family and strengthened your forces. I think you can handle him…Release him, Rias."

"…If my brother, no. If the Great Maou, Lucifer-sama, commands it, I will obey."

* * *

><p>(Back to Present)<p>

Issei look closely at the heavily locked door.

'Come to think, I've always wanted to ask Buchou why there are so many seals placed on this door. Looks like I finally understand why.'

"…Normally, the seals break during night time. This is so that he can wander around in this building. However, he refused to do so."

"So he's a Hikikomori?"

Issei raises his eybrow slightly. But Akeno then revealed a statement of fact about the Bishop.

"But, he's the one making the most money out of all of us. Even Ise-kun comes after him."

Issei is proud about the amounts of contract he have made so far. He received a lot of request mostly from the rich families. The age of summoning him goes from teens to adults, and they're mostly females. Well, given that Issei is great in his studies and a great cooker, women needs man like him to spoil them. Someone who they can rely on, a man of house.

"If he doesn't leave his room, how did he made the contracts with humans?"

Issei asked.

"He makes special contracts vis the Internet. He deals with those people who doesn't want to meet us. Those who communicates differently. They solve things through computers. He was able to grab enough numbers of those superior rank."

Kiba explains the whole thing to Issei.

Xenovia walk forward slightly.

"You said that he was sealed because he was too powerful. Just what is his ability?"

"…"

Rias remained quiet. She then raises her hand towards the door.

A red magic circle appears in front of the door and-

*Prangg~*

The seals have been broken. The yellow tape starts to disappear into thin air. Even the chain disappears as well.

"…I'll be opening the door now."

Rias reach out for the doorknob.

"…"

*Open.*

"Noooooooooooooooooo~!"

"!?"

Issei, Asia and Xenovia widened their eyes as they were startled from the girly scream.

In front of them, is a dark room. Not a single ray of light enters into the room. There's different kinds of girly decorations in the room. Plushies, Love-shape table, pink mat and others. It's basically a room for a girl.

"Is that a coffin?"

Issei points at the middle of the room. A coffin decorated with pink rose is placed in the middle of the room. Rias walks towards the coffin and greets it.

"Good evening. I'm glad that you're doing well."

"W-W-What's going on?!"

The girly voice can be heard, and it's coming from the coffin.

Akeno kneel down and grab onto the coffin. She then opens the coffin.

"Your seal has been broken. Now, why don't we-"

*Open.*

"Nooooooo~! I want to stay hereeeee~! I don't want to go outsideeeeeeeee~!"

Inside the coffin is a cute looking girl with a platinum blonde-hair and pinkish-violet eyes. Her hair style is in short bob cut with several fringes over her head. She also has pointed ears. She seems to be around the same age as Koneko. Her current uniform is Kuoh's girl uniform…Wait…Something's not right…

*Sniff. Sniff.*

"Huh?! I thought you said Buchou's Bishop is a male? Why does he look like a she? And he smells like a girl too."

Issei is greatly confused by the appearance of the Bishop.

**{Ohohoho~! She's cute~!} **Nova said it loudly with lecherous tone.

"This is a boy."

**{WHAT?!}**

Rias confirms Issei's doubt.

"But-"

"Ufufufu. He actually likes to cross-dress."

"…"

Issei is speechless. He looks at Akeno, and back to the Bishop. Rias gently hugs her Bishop from behind.

"His name is Gasper Vladi. He is my family, and my Bishop. He's also a freshman at Kuoh Academy. He was a Half-Vampire and Half-Human before he was reborn as a Devil."

"!?"

The three newcomers, Issei, Asia and Xenovia widened their eyes at the last part.

**{Why~?! Why is the world so CRUEL~?!} **Nova is deeply disappointed by the fact.

"Oh, will you just shut up."

Issei scolded his Dragon.

"V-Vampire?" Asia stutters.

'Half-Vampire and Half-Human…So he's just like me…A Hybrid.'

Issei thought about it in his head.

"He looks so cute."

Asia complimented Gasper.

"That may be true…but it feels weird at the same time…I guess looks can be deceiving."

Issei folds his arms as he said it. He shows a puzzled expression while looking at Gasper.

"Eeeeeeek! W-Who are you anyway!?"

Gasper shrieked and points at Issei.

"Oh. I guess I forgot to introduce myself. Konnichiwa. I'm Hyoudou Issei. Buchou's Pawn. Please to meet you, Gasper."

Issei bow his head slightly as he introduces himself. Asia follows after him.

"H-Hello. I am Asia Argento. I'm a human, but I am a member of Occult Research Club. Please to meet you, Gasper-kun."

"I'm Xenovia. Buchous's 2nd Knight. Please to meet you."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee~! More people in the club!"

Rias then walk towards Gasper and lower herself to his level.

"Gasper, let's go outside, okay?"

"Noooooooooooo~! I don't wanna!"

Issei look at Gasper and back to the group.

"Is he always like this?"

Kiba just smiles bitterly and Koneko was letting out a sigh.

Rias decided to try again.

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you not to be sealed any more, you know?"

Rias said it much more gently this time. But…

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

Issei look at Gasper and scratch the back of his head.

"Well, this is getting nowhere. Why not just bring him outside for now?"

Issei walk towards Gasper and did the same thing as Rias. But he slowly reaches his right hand out to grab Gasper. But the moment he touches him,

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

*Flash!*

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes in surprised. Because Gasper is no longer in front of him.

'Godspeed?! Teleportation?! No…it's feels different…'

"Uhhhh…Please don't get mad at me! Please don't hit me! Please let me stay here!"

Gasper is currently at a corner of his room. Crying.

Issei look at right hand and back to Gasper.

'If he were to move in high speed or teleport, I would have at least sensed it…But this is as if he just vanished into thin air less than a second and appear at the corner of the room…Dimension Hoping?'

Issei couldn't figure out Gasper's ability.

"W-What was that?" Asia is surprised seeing Gasper appearing at different location.

"…He definitely did something." Xenovia seems to be interested in Gasper.

Noticing Issei's doubt, Akeno decided explain it to Issei, Asia and Xenovia.

"This kid possesses a Sacred Gear that when he's distressed, he can stop anything within his sights for a period of time. His Sacred Gear-"

Issei widens his eyes immediately, knowing what Sacred Gasper, Gasper possesses.

"You don't mean Forbidden Balor View do you?!"

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, even Hikikomori Vampire are shock that Issei knows about Gasper's/His Sacred Gear.

"I-Ise, how did you know about Forbidden Balor View?!"

Rias asked him. She astounded.

"I read."

That's the only answer he gave to his master. He then continues.

"…Forbidden Balor View, dubbed the "Evil Eye of the Inert World"…You sure are blessed with as amazing Sacred Gear, Gasper."

Issei seems to admire Gasper now. But,

"Noooooooooo! I hate my power!"

* * *

><p>(In the Clubroom)<p>

"…So basically, Gasper can't control his power?"

Issei ask his master, while raising an eyebrow.

Everyone is currently sitting in the clubroom. Except Gasper. He stands in the middle of the room.

Rias nod in agreement.

"Yes. Because Gasper can't control his power. He always unconsciously activates his Sacred Gear. So Onii-sama decided to seal him in that room."

"I see…"

"There's also another problem about his Sacred Gear. Its power naturally refines itself over time, giving it the potential to reach Balance Breaker."

"A Balance Breaker, huh…"

Issei turn his head to look at Gasper.

"?!"

But Gasper is long gone.

"I don't want you to talk about me."

Everyone look towards the corner of the clubroom. There's a big cardboard box placed at there, and it's moving.

"I don't want attention~!"

Issei, Asia and Xenovia all have a sweat drop on their head. Akeno just smiles, Kiba smiles bitterly, while Rias and Koneko just sigh.

"…You do know that we're still here right?"

*Poke. Poke.*

Issei kneels down and poke at the cardboard box.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek~!"

The cardboard box tries to move away from Issei but he's already the corner, and there's no place for him to go.

"I can live inside this box! This will be my Dragon-guarded castle!"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Issei look at the box and a sweat drop on his head.

Akeno walk towards Rias.

"Buchou, it's almost time."

"Yea. Akeno and I have to attend the preliminary meeting for the leaders' conference…"

Rias then look at her Knight, Kiba.

"Yuuto."

"Hai, Buchou."

"Onii-sama would like to know more about your Balance Breaker. So, I need you to come with me."

"Hai, Buchou."

"Ise, can I ask you to train Gasper while I'm away?"

"Train him?"

Issei raises an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>(Outside the Occult Research Club)<p>

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~!"

Gasper is currently running in the woods near the Occult Research Club…

"You'll meet my Durandal if you slow down!"

*Swing!* *Swing!* *Swing!* *Swing!* *Swing!* *Swing!*

…Xenovia is currently swinging her Holy Sword around, while chasing Hikikomori Devil. She seems to enjoying it.

"Come on, show me some spirit!"

"Run! Run!"

Issei, Asia and Koneko look at the two of them from the side.

"She looks like she's having fun."

Issei said it. Both him and Asia smiles bitterly as they look at Xenovia chasing Gasper around.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

Gasper is sitting under a tree with teary eyes. The way he sits and poses is both cute and disturbing…

"A wholesome spirits can only exist in a wholesome body. We'll start by giving you some stamina…Heh."

Xenovia explains the whole thing seriously, but her half-grin gave her up. She really is enjoying it.

"I'm too tired! I don't want to move anymore!"

Koneko quietly walk towards the Bishop.

"Gya-kun…This will give you some energy."

Koneko then puts her right hand into her pocket, searching for something.

Oh? That's very kind of Koneko. They did say, sharing is caring right? Who would've thought that Koneko is so kind…

She took out two garlics from her pocket…

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~! I don't' like garlicccccccccc!"

That really gives him the energy, because Gasper is back on his feet. He's being chased by Koneko this time.

"It's not good to be picky."

"Noooooo~ Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeee~!"

"…Looks like Koneko-chan is enjoying it, too."

Asia said it with a bitter smile.

"I've never seen Koneko teasing someone…"

Issei also has a bitter smile.

"Yahoo~ I found you, Red Dragon Emperor-chan~"

*Huggggg~*

"!? Leviathan-sama?!"

Issei is shock when he heard a girly voice calling out of nowhere. Before he can turn around to find out who it is, he was hugged from behind by none other than the Magical Girl, Serafall Leviathan.

"Onee-sama! You're supposed to be the preliminary meeting for the leaders' conference! Please follow your schedule!"

Sona rushes out from the woods and widened her eyes when she saw her sister hugging the Pawn of Rias Gremory.

"K-Kaichou?!"

"Hyoudou-kun?!"

"Kaichou~ Wait for me~"

Another person came out from the woods. This time, it's the Pawn of Sona Sitri.

"Wha?! What's the meaning of this Hyoudou?! Why are you being so close to Kaichou's sister?! Get away from her you Playboy!"

*SNAP!*

A cruciform popping veins appear above Issei's left eye right away.

"Look closely you idiot! I'm not the one hugging Leviathan-sama! And stop calling me that stupid nickname!"

Issei shift his eyes slightly to see Serafall is resting her head on his shoulder from behind.

"Leviathan-sama, please refrain yourself from doing this…It's not good for others to see us like this."

"I don't wanna~ I wanna be with Dragon-chan~"

"What?!"

" " "Huh?!" " "

" " " …" " "

Issei blushes when he heard that. Asia, Sona and Saji are shocked hearing Serafall saying that. Xenovia and Koneko has no expression, their feelings are neutral. Gasper is currently hiding behind a tree.

*sfx.*

"!? Who's there?! Show yourself!"

Issei heard a faint sound from the bushes. He quickly steps forward, causing Serafall to release him from her grasps. He then raises his right hand, and opens his hand aiming it towards the bushes and trees. Issei pushes his hands up into the air with his palm facing the sky.

*Do!*

The ground at the bushes and trees burst opens.

"Uahhhhh~"

*Thud!*

A tall man flies out from the bushes and landed on the ground in front of the Devils. Well, his face landed first. He's wearing a Yukata.

"…"

Issei look at the man lying on the ground. He half-closes his eyes, knowing who that man is already.

"What are you doing here, Azazel?"

"Teh, teh, teh…That really hurts, Hyoudou Issei. What was that anyway?"

The tall man got up and starts to pat his clothes.

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one snooping around here. Anyway, that was Earth Magic: Earth Blast."

While Issei is having a normal conversation with the tall man, Serafall and Sona are on high alert. The others are still confuse and not knowing who that man is.

"H-Hyoudou Issei-kun, did you just say that he is Azazel?!"

Sona is really shock seeing the Governor of the Fallen Angel standing in front of her. In her school.

"…Azazel, why are you here?"

Issei continues having the conversation with the Governor. At that instant, everyone except Asia and Gasper got into battle stance. Serafall raises her magic stick, while Xenovia raises her Durandal. Saji immediately summons his Sacred Gear. Koneko rushes forward, trying to circle around Azazel.

But they were stopped by Issei as he brings his left hand to the side.

"Stop. He's not here to fight."

" " "..." " "

Everyone remains at their position. But they haven't lower their guard yet. Azazel just simply walk towards Issei.

"You seemed pretty calm for seeing your enemy standing in front of you."

Azazel said it calmly. Issei just smirks and reply,

"Heh. You ain't gonna scare me with that level of power you're emitting right now."

"…Hahahahahaha! You're an interesting one, Hyoudou Issei."

Azazel laugh heartily at Issei. Everyone else just doen't know what to do at this moment. Azazel then look around and goes back to Issei.

"Is the guy with the Holy Demonic Sword here?"

"You mean Kiba? No, he's not."

"Haihh…What a pity."

Azazel then starts to say things about Sacred Gear.

"Forbidden Balor View, Sacred Gears like that are extremely dangerous if the user is too weak."

He looks at Asia.

"The wielder of Twilight Healing, it's nice to meet you in flesh."

Azazel nod his head to greet Asia. But Asia is too afraid and just hide herself behind Issei.

"Raynare and the girls talk a lot about you."

"!?"

"They really enjoy spending their time with you."

"…"

He then moves his eyes to Saji.

"That must be Black Dragon's Pulse, Absorption Line."

Issei turn his head slightly to take a look at Saji's Sacred Gear.

It's a small, cute lizard-chameleon with violet eyes. It has a deformed face that appears on his hand.

"In my advice, if you wish to train the Vampire, connect the line to him and absorb his excess power as he uses his Sacred Gear. It'll give him a better control."

"Absorb…"

Saji look at his Sacred Gear closely.

"What? You didn't know?"

Azazel then points at Saji's Sacred Gear.

"That Sacred Gear holds the power of Vritra, one of the Five Dragon Kings. The Prison Dragon, or Dragon King of Evil. It can absorb the powers of whatever it touches. You can also connect it to other things for a short time as well, to transfer the power you had absorbed."

"…My Sacred Gear can do this?!"

Saji look at his Sacred Gear with doubts.

Azazel then puts his hand on his chin,

"There is a quicker way, though. Let him drink the blood of the Red Dragon Emperor."

" " "!?" " "

Everyone but Issei is shock hearing that statement.

"My blood, huh…"

"Well, Vampires are supposed to drink blood after all. Just give it a shot and see how it goes."

Azazel starts to walk away from them.

"…You really have a strong interest in Sacred Gears, huh?"

Azazel stops and turn his head slightly to look at Issei. He half-grin at the latter one.

"Heh. You could say it's my hobby. Jah, I'll see you all at the conference."

With a wave of his hand, Azazel continues to walk away.

"Mou, just what does he want?! Coming to So-tan's school without any permission is very rude. Right, Dragon-chan?"

Serafall moves closer, while Issei back away slightly.

"Y-Yes. My name is Hyoudou Issei...You don't have to call me Dragon-chan…"

"Then, can I call you Ise-chan?"

Serafall asks him happily.

"Umm…"

Issei look towards Sona, trying to seek help from her. But, Sona just covers her face with her hand, trying to hide the embarrassment. Saji however, is crying in tears of jealousy.

"S-Sure?"

"Yaaaaaa!"

*Huggg~*

Issei blushes again as Serafall hugs him for the second time.

"L-Leviathan-sama, please. You mustn't do this!"

"Geez, I won't let you go if you keep calling me that. You must address me as Levia-tan at least."

"…Please let me go…Levia-tan…"

"Okay~~~"

"Onee-sama! We are leaving this instant!"

Sona walk towards her sister and start pulling her uniform. Forcing Serafall to come with her.

"K-Kaichou, can I stay with Hyoudou-kun and help him train Gasper-kun? I can be very useful to them."

Saji seek permission from his master.

"…Alright. Just don't make any trouble, Saji."

"Hai."

With that, Sona drags Serafall away from the group.

"I wanna stay~ Ise-chan, help me~~~~~"

"…Why me…"

Issei just watch Serafall being dragged away by her sister.

* * *

><p>(At the Gym Stadium)<p>

"Alright Gasper, are you ready?"

Issei is currently standing on a table. Both he and Gasper are in gym uniforms. Issei's wearing his usual opened all-black tracksuit with red accents and his red t-shirt underneath it. Gasper is in white t-shirt with navy blue accents with the Kuoh Academy emblem embroidered on the left front with navy blue bloomers…Isn't that supposed to be for girl?

"…Gasper, why are you wearing girl's gym uniform?"

"B-Because it looks cute."

"…Alright. If that makes you feel comfortable, so be it. You ready?"

"H-Hai…"

There's a grey line attached at the top of his head. The line goes all the way to Saji's Sacred Gear, Absorption Line.

Since Gasper cannot control his Sacred Gear, Issei wants Gasper to first stop a specific item, instead of the whole area. He then decided to use the volleyballs for Gasper's practice. The current aim of this practice is that, Issei will throw the volleyballs to Gasper, and he will have to stop the balls movement.

"Here I come, Gasper!"

*Throw~*

As Gasper saw the ball coming towards him,

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

*Shine!*

Within a second, he's no longer on his spot.

"…He ran away, huh."

Issei look at the line connected to Gasper. The line follows all the way to an opened stadium door and outside.

"He's pretty fast if you ask me."

Issei folds his arms as he wait for Gasper to return. He then saw Koneko coming into the gym, while dragging Gasper behind her.

"…He was running off again."

"Gomenasai~~~~~~~~"

Gasper apologized as he was being drag back into the gym.

Xenovia who is standing behind Issei shows a troubled look.

"It's basically a hassle, just by simply getting him to train."

Asia who is standing beside Xenovia then says it while tilting her head slightly,

"Maybe it's still too strong?"

"Mm. I guess so. Saji, could you absorb a little more?"

"No problem!"

The line starts to glow in purple colour. It's absorbing Gasper's power.

"Kyaaaaaaa~~"

Gasper made a cute shriek.

"Thank you for you to volunteer in helping us, Saji."

"No. Don't mention it. I'm benefitting from this too."

Issei then look at Gasper.

"Gasper, do you wanna try drinking my blood?"

"Noooooooooooooooo! I don't like bloooooooooooood!"

"Huh? But aren't you a Vampire?"

"I don't' like blooooooooood! I don't like the smelllllllllllllllllllllllllll!"

"…Good for nothing Vampire."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is being a meanie~~~~~!"

Xenovia scratches the back of her head.

"This is a pain…"

* * *

><p>(Outside Gasper's Room)<p>

"Gasper, please come on out. I'm sorry for dragging you out here."

It appears that after the practice during yesterday, Gasper immediately lock himself in his room. He's currently shutting himself in. not wanting to see anyone. Even if it's his master, Rias. Issei and she are currently standing in front of his door.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~~~"

They can clearly hear the Hikikomori Vampire crying in his room.

"I'm sorry Buchou. I didn't want to interrupt your meeting, but…"

Issei bow his head slightly as he apologizes to his master.

"It's okay, Ise. You did your best to help him."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I don't wanna go outside! Waaaaaaah!"

"Looks like I've caused him to be more shut in than he ever was…"

Issei scratches the back of his head. He feels guilty for causing Gasper like this.

"…There is a reason why Gasper act like this..."

Issei look at his master and listen to her story.

:Gasper's father is a renowned Vampire, but his mother is a human. Vampires value Pure-Blood more than Devils do. Consequently, Gasper was shunned by his family. The humans…they called him a monster...They feared him, because he has the ability to stop time yet he couldn't control it. They loathed him. "If he stops you in time, he can do anything to you." That's what they thought when they found out about his ability…"

Issei shows a sympathetic look.

"…I didn't know his past isn't a happy one…He's just like Asia…"

"Of course, we all know that Gasper would never do such a thing."

"He wouldn't. Gasper is a very kind kid."

Issei said it without any second thoughts.

"I-I don't want this power. Everyone stops. That's why everyone's afraid of me. Everyone hates me. I hate it too. I don't want to see my friend's frozen face anymore! Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Gasper is really crying out loud in his room.

"I don't deserve to be a King…"

Rias look down on the floor and shows a very sad expression. She's disappointed in herself.

"…Buchou, please leave Gasper to me. I'll speak with him, one-to-one. I believe that Gasper will open up soon. So please, leave the rest to me."

Issei look at Rias with a strong determined look.

"Ise…"

Issei gives her a small smile.

"He's my first male underclassman. I want to know him better. I'll take care of him."

"…Ise, I'll be counting on you then."

"You got it, Buchou."

Issei shows her his toothy grin with a thumbs up. Rias smiles at him, and look at the door with a slightly sad face before she teleports away.

Issei then sit down on the floor and lean onto the door.

"Gasper, I'll be staying here until you come out here. Alright? If you wish to talk, I'm here."

It's already Evening time. Issei sent a text message to Zack and tell them not to wait for him. He's not going back for dinner today.

"…Gasper, are you afraid of us, or your Sacred Gear or both?"

"…"

Issei look at his left hand and continues,

"I have a powerful Dragon sealed within me as well. I'm scared of myself too. Every time I use it, I fear that something in me…something bad will happen…But, I still use it."

"…That power could take your precious things away from you. Why do you still use it all the time?"

"Because I need this power to fight and protect for the people I care about. I've seen people at their lowest point…Buchou, Asia, Raynare…I never wanted to see their sad expressions again."

*clench.*

That's why, I have to use this to fight for them. I don't want to see the people I lo- I care about to get hurt. I will become their sword, their shield…For me…they are everything…and that includes you, Gasper."

*open…*

The door besides Issei is slightly opened.

"I-I know about that battle too. I was locked in here though…"

"You don't have to feel guilty about that. Besides, you'll be with us from now on. Right?"

Issei look through the gap, and grin at Gasper.

"B-But…I'm just going to hold everyone back."

"No. You're not going to hold us back."

"!?"

Gasper's eyes widened when he heard Issei said that.

"You are my important underclassman. In terms of being a Devil, I will have to look up to you, senpai."

Issei said it with a grin. Gasper blushes when he heard Issei called him senpai.

"Most importantly, you are a part of my family…"

Issei said that to himself.

"I-Ise-senpai?"

Gasper tilts his head as he didn't hear the last part.

"It's nothing."

Issei gently place his hand on Gasper's head and rub it gently.

"Please lend me your strength, Gasper. Let us help Buchou together. In return, if anyone tries to bully you again, I'll blow them away."

"B-But…I can't contr-"

"Then drink my blood. If what Azazel said was true, then we can temporarily help you control your Sacred Gear."

"B-But, I'm scared! I'm afraid of drinking blood from living things…The only thing I can force myself to do is drink from a blood bag. My power is already this scary…What am I going to do if it gets even stronger?"

"It's not that scary, you know."

"!?"

Gasper widened his eyes when he heard Issei said that.

"To be honest with you, I wish to have an ability just like you. You can also say that I'm kinda jealous."

Issei smiled sheepishly and said it with light blushes on his face as he scratch his cheek with his index finger.

_**{Hey! What about me?! Am I not good enough for you?!}**_

"_Shhhhhh! I'm trying to help him for goodness sake!"_

_**{…Oh~ I see. Okay. Okay. I'll keep quiet.}**_

Issei and his Dragon communicated for a second.

"I-Ise-sanpai is jealous of my power?"

"Yea. Think about it, if you can fully master and freely control your power, you can save anyone when they're at risk or in danger."

"I-I don't understand…"

"Alright, I'll give you an example…What do you like?"

"Eto…I like bunny."

"Alright, for example, if you see a bunny is about to get hit by a car, what would you do?"

"Eeeeeeeeek! Not bunny! I-I will save it!"

"That's correct. You will and you can save it."

"? How?"

"You stop the time. Or, you stop the car. I can't stop time, but I have my speed. Normally that's fine by me, but if you can stop time, you can basically stop my movement."

"? I don't really understand Ise-senpai's meaning…"

"…Alright, I'll give you another example, let's say you, Buchou and I are facing an enemy…"

Issei paused for a while and look at Gasper. The latter one keeps nodding his head, saying that he's okay so far.

"…Say that I'm far away from you two and Buchou is in danger."

"B-Buchou!?"

"If I cannot save Buchou on time, it is up to your power, Gasper. You can stop the time around you and save Buchou."

"I-I can save people? I-I'm not a scary monster?"

"Of course not. I find you look very cute."

Issei grin and rub Gasper's head…But deep in Issei's head,

'…You have no idea what a "monster" is…'

Gasper blushes as he likes the feeling of his head being rub. Gasper then smile for the first time.

"Ise-senpai…You're very nice…Nobody ever told me that they envied my powers or provided any specific examples. I only thought that people hated my power."

*bump.*

Issei gently hammers his fist on Gasper's head. But he remains grinning at Gasper.

"Idiot. Forget what the other said to you in the past. They're just a bunch of idiots. You are gifted with something very special. Don't let others tell you otherwise. Start believing in yourself. I told you before right? If anyone badmouthed you again, I, Hyoudou Issei, one of the Heavenly Dragons, the Red Dragon Emperor, will blast them away."

"…Ise-senpai, would you like to come into my room?"

Issei smiles when he heard Gasper invited him into his room.

"Sure. Lead the way, Gasper."

With that, both of them enters into the room.

* * *

><p>(In Gasper's Room)<p>

It's been a couple of minutes since Issei entered into Gasper's room. They talked a lot of different things. From the contracts they had formed, to their favourite food and drinks, to video games and to Issei's school life.

"So basically, my classroom has two Kuoh Academy's most perverted students. They call them the Perverted Duos."

"That sounded very scary…"

"It's fine. They always sneak into the girls' changing room and peek at them…"

"T-That's horrible!"

"But they always ends up getting beaten by the Kendo Club girls. It's actually pretty fun to watch. I'll show you next time."

"Hahahaha. I look forward to it, Ise-senpai."

Gasper smiles again. But this time, it's even better, he laughed.

*open*

Kiba enters into the room. His eyes widens when he saw Issei and Gasper are actually having a conversation. He smiles at Issei charmingly.

"Nice job, Ise-kun. You're actually getting along with Gasper-kun already."

"Yo, Kiba. I can see that you've return from the interview about your Balance Breaker."

"Yea, so what were you two talking about?"

"Mmm…Nothing important really. I just told Gasper about how the Perverted Duo always get beat up by the Kendo Club girls."

Issei said it with a grin. Kiba smiles as well, understanding what his pal meant.

"Oh. That one. It is funny, it never get old."

"Yep. I agr- !?"

Issei look to see Gasper is no longer beside him.

"…Why are you back in the box again?"

Issei has a sweat drop on his head as he found out Gasper is sitting in his cardboard box.

"S-Sorry. But I feel more comfortable talking to people like this…"

"Haihhh…Oh well, at least the top remained open. Looks like you're improving, Gasper."

Issei rub Gaspers head as he saw the Vampire changes his way already. Kiba walk towards Gasper.

"You can't stay here forever, especially now that your seal's been broken."

Gasper look down when he heard Kiba said that.

"B-"

"Don't worry Kiba, Gasper is improving a lot. Give him some time. You can't expect someone to change his or her way immediately. Not everyone is can do that."

"I-Ise-senpai…"

*open*

The door opens again. This time it's Xenovia, Asia and Koneko.

"I can seem that you're getting along very well."

Xenovia said it with her hands behind her back. She seems to be hiding something…

"Eh? Asia? Why are you three doing here?"

"Ano…We think that Ise-san shouldn't be the only one who's looking after Gasper-kun…"

Asia explains a part of the reason, Xenovia continues after her.

"…So we were discussing how we could help him."

Gasper tilt his head slightly.

"H-Help me?"

Koneko walk towards him…

"…You are part of our family."

Gasper's face brightens when he heard such touching words.

"K-Koneko-chan…"

"…Here. Have a present."

Koneko then tosses something into the box.

"?"

Gasper look down to see what it is…

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

They're garlics…

Gasper quickly jumps out from his box and tries to exit the room.

"Hyah!"

Xenovia has something on her hand. She then places that thing onto Gasper's head.

"…"

Gasper stopped his pace. Xenovia turn around and look at Gasper with a smile.

"How's that?"

"Eh? I feel safe…Huh? Huh? I like this."

There's currently a paper bag on Gasper's head. It has two open holes for his eyes to see.

"What's going on?" Kiba sajed curiously.

"It was Asia-senpai's idea." Koneko answers Kiba's question.

"Oh. Asia's plan huh." Issei look at Asia with a smile.

"N-No. I don't really like talking to people, but I don't mind calling them. I just told Xenovia-san and Koneko-chan that hiding my face might help me."

"That's very smart of you, Asia."

Issei smiles and gently pat Asia's head.

"Heheh. Thank you, Ise-san."

Asia blushes slightly and takes her time to enjoy Issei patting her.

Suddenly, Gasper turns around, and ask the groups' opinion.

"H-How is it~? Does it suit me~?"

He starts walking towards them like a zombie. There's red glint made by his eyes coming from the pair of opened holes.

Asia seems to be frightened by his new look and hide behind Issei.

"This is your idea, Asia."

Issei look at his back and smiles bitterly. Asia just remained quiet and keeps on shaking.

"You've got a very looming presence." Kiba said it with a bitter smile too.

"It's like a pervert coming after you. It's simply…overwhelming." Xenovia added.

"This is nice~ I like it~"

Gasper starts walking around his room in zombie mode.

"Heheh. At least he's enjoying it." Issei grins as he look at Gasper's action.

"Oh! Maybe with this, I can become a full-blown Vampire! Thank you very much, everyone!"

_**{…I seriously doubt it.}**_

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha."_

Issei just quietly laughed in his head.

* * *

><p>(At Kuoh Academy's Hallway)<p>

Issei is currently walking around with Asia following beside him. Coincidentally, they cross path with Rias and Akeno.

"Oh. Buchou, Akeno-san," Issei greeted them with a slight bow.

"Konnichiwa." Asia greeted them with a slight bow as well.

Rias smiles at them. She then added,

"Good timing."

Akeno follows after her.

"Ise-kun, we would like you to come with us after school."

Issei raises an eyebrow and point at himself with his right index finger.

"Me? You sure?"

(Somewhere around the Town)

The sky is getting darker. It's as if a heavy rain will soon approach.

Issei is currently walking up the stairs, alone. It's a very long stairs as a matter of fact.

"I've never been to such place before…Hm?"

He look up to see a Torii.

"A Shrine? I thought that Devils aren't supposed to be here."

**{Like you would care. You've been going to the Church for so long. Why do you even care about a Shrine?}**

"Hm. Makes sense. But why would Buchou and Akeno-san asked me to come here?"

**{Beats me. We'll find out sooner or later. Just keep your guard up.}**

"Roger that."

Issei continues walking up the stairs.

"Welcome, Ise-kun."

He look up to see Akeno is standing in the middle of the stairs, welcoming him. She's currently in her miko dress.

"Oh, Akeno-san."

"Sorry for making you come here on such a short notice."

"Nope. It's fine. Where is Buchou anyway?"

"She will be here after her final meeting with Sirzechs-sama."

"Don't you have to be with her?"

"I must welcome somebody here."

Issei raises an eyebrow. Not understanding what Akeno meant

'Somebody? I wonder who it is…'

As they've reach the top part and crossed the Torii, Issei takes a look around the Shrine.

"I didn't know there was a shrine this big here. But, it looks…abandoned…"

"It was abandoned after its last priest passed away. Rias held on to it for me."

*Sniff, snif*

"!?"

Issei's eyes widened as he took in a few breathe.

"Akeno-san! Get behind me!"

"I-Ise-kun?!"

He immediately got into serious mode, when he smelled foreign scents. He pulled Akeno behind him by pure instinct. He look up in the sky and flares out his red aura.

"Who's there?!"

*Shine~~!*

The sky suddenly brightens with bright light. So bright that it causes Issei to shield his eyes with his arms.

Two silhouettes descend from the dull sky.

"Are you the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"It is nice to finally meet you, Hyoudou Issei."

Two people slowly descend from the sky.

One is a handsome looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes. He's just like Azazel, he has 12 wings growing from his back. But, unlike Azazel, his wings are coloured gold. There's also a halo at the top of his head.

The second one is an extremely beautiful woman with a curly blonde hair and voluptuous figure. She has 10 wings of pure white growing from her back. She too has a halo at the top of her head.

'Angels?!'

Issei widened his eyes as he knows who they are.

"Ise-kun, it's okay. They're the one I'm supposed to welcome."

Akeno places her hand on Issei's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Huh?"

Issei's seriousness and aura disappears right away. He then look at the two Angels.

The handsome looking man just smiles peacefully at him,

"I am Michael, Leader of the Angels."

The extremely beautiful woman then introduces herself as well with a beautiful smile,

"I am Gabriel, one of the Yondai Shitenshi. Michael's sister. Please to meet you."

**Please Rate & Review m(_ _)m**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yoop! I'm Back from My Short-ish Break! Here's Another Chapter! My Apologies, This Chapter Took me Longer than I Expected.**

**Please Leave Reviews~~~~ =]**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

"… …" – _Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

* * *

><p>(In the Main Shrine)<p>

Both Issei and Akeno are currently sitting in seiza position.

"Ufufu."

Akeno made a small laugh. She is currently sitting between Issei and the two Shitenshi.

Issei is feeling a bit tensed in his current situation.

'Michael…Leader of the Angels…This is just like meeting Sirzechs-sama…'

*Chills.*

"!?"

Issei twitches his eyes when he felt a chill down to his spine.

"This feeling…Do you two happen to possess Dragon Slayer?"

He asks the Seraphim calmly.

Michael and Gabriel widen their eyes slightly, and smiles. Michael quietly stood up from his seat.

*Shineeeeeeeeee~!*

Suddenly, there's a light shine in front of Issei. As the lights died down, there is a sword floating in front of him. It's emitting Holy Aura.

Issei immediately recognize that sword.

"Is this Dragon Slayer, Ascalon?"

That question surprises Michael and Gabriel even more. They just smile again.

Michael then decided to speak,

"Hyoudou Issei."

"H-Hai?"

"You are correct. This is a Dragon Slayer, a Holy Sword which can end a Dragon's life. The Ascalon."

"…"

Issei remains quiet for now.

Seeing Issei's action, Gabriel decides to continue after her brother.

"The name "Dragon Slayer" refers to those who hunt Dragons for living and the equipment that they use."

Gabriel pause for a moment.

"I- We would like to give this to you."

"Huh? Give this to me? Why?"

Issei raises an eyebrow and tilt his head slightly.

"Hihih."

Gabriel made a small laugh. She finds Issei's expression is cute. Michael then takes over.

"Perhaps we should say, "fuse" it with your Booster Gear."

"Fuse it?"

**{Partner, do you want to try it?}**

"…But why give it to me? I'm a Devil."

"…There have been no large battles since the end of the Great War, but as you may know, skirmishes between the three factions still occur from time to time."

"…"

Issei remains quiet. He remembers the incident of Kokabiel wanting to start a war.

Gabriel is the next one to speak.

"If this situation continues, all three will someday come to ruin. Or…before that even happen, some other faction may take the opportunity to attack us. Since the Three Factions are the only largest of many Mythical Factions. We can't predict what others might act."

Michal then said it with a smile,

"I believe that, this conference will be a great opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Issei asked.

Gabriel shows her beautiful smile again.

"For the Three Faction to work together, and stop the war once and for all. I believe you already know this…But, during the Great War, there was a time when we fought together…"

Issei makes a small smile. He knows where Michael is going with this.

"You're saying the time when you stop Nova and Albion from rampaging on the battlefield right?"

"Yes."

Michael nod his head.

"Back then, I put a charm on you, or rather, on the Red Dragon Emperor. I pray on you to bring us together once again."

Akeno look at Issei.

"Ise-kun, let us accept their gift."

"…Alright. I trust you all."

Issei grin and stood up from his seat.

"Boosted Gear."

**{Dragon Booster!}**

The Boosted Gear appears on his left arm. Issei then raises his hand and walk towards the Dragon Slayer.

"Nova, do you think this will work?"

**{I told you before right? A Sacred Gear answer to its wielder's will. If you have the will to do it, it shouldn't be a problem.}**

"Alright then. Let's do this."

Issei grabs onto the Dragon Slayer, Ascalon.

**{Synchronize your energy with the sword's!}**

"Got it!"

The Holy Sword starts to shine brightly in gold aura. The Boosted Gear glows in bright red. Two different colours of aura are flaring around the room. Fusing together.

*Shineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!*

This time, the light I so bright that you can even see the light coming out from outside the Shrine. The light slowly then dies down.

Issei look at his left hand with awe expression. The blade of Ascalon grows out of the Boosted Gear.

*Shinnn.*

Issei swing his left arm to the side. Testing the new blade he just acquired.

"Looks like our job here is done. We'll be leaving for now."

After hearing what Michael had said, Gabriel stood up from her seat.

"W-Wait. There's something I wish to know from you. Only you have the answer for me."

Issei wanted to ask the two Shitenshi something. Michael look at Issei for a moment.

"I'm afraid I haven't have any time to spare. Don't worry, I will what you want to know during or after the conference."

"Please do. It's important for me…"

"I will. I promise you that, Hyoudou Issei. Gabriel, we should go now."

Michael then look at his sister as he spreads out his 12 golden wings.

"…Michael, wait for a second."

With that, Gabriel walk towards Issei. The latter one took a step back slightly. Gabriel then slowly raises both her hands and cups Issei's cheek.

"…"

Issei blushes slightly. He's surprised and nervous about the Seraph's action. Gabriel slowly brings her face close to his, and-

*Chu.*

She kisses his forehead.

"Wha?!"

Issei blushes heavily for the sudden interaction between Gabriel and him.

"Heheh. Think of it as a reward for stopping Kokabiel from starting a war."

Gabriel explains it to Issei and spreads out her 10 white wings.

*Shineeeeeeee~*

With a single bright light, both Shitenshi has teleported away.

Issei slowly touches his forehead with a blush.

"Ara ara. Ise-kun seems to enjoy his reward."

"!?"  
>Issei look at Akeno with a red face. While Akeno is still showing her usual smile, there's a thin pale gold aura coming from her.<p>

"I-I didn't know she would do that! I swear!"

* * *

><p>(In a Japanese-Style Room)<p>

After Michael and Gabriel have left the Main Shrine, Akeno has brought Issei to a different room. A Tea Ceremony Room. Their currently having teas.

"So…you, Michael-san and Gabriel-san brought the sword here?"

"Yes. We've performed a few rituals to alter the properties of the Ascalon."

"…Akeno-san, is it alright if I ask you something?"

Akeno shows her usual smile.

"Of course. What is it?"

"…Back then…When we're fighting Kokabiel, he said…"

* * *

><p>(Flashbacks)<p>

"Lightning! Roar!"

Akeno sends lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Rias's attack. But her lightning blocked by Kokabiel's wing.

"Hahahahahaha! You dare try to stop me?! Wielder of Barakiel's power!?"

"Do not…associate me with that name!"

Akeno widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all completely blocked by Kokabiel's wings.

* * *

><p>(End of Flashback; Back to Present)<p>

"…"

Akeno who usually smiles…changes her expression immediately. A cloudy expression…

Issei who notices her sudden change apologize to her right away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have as-"

"Yes."

"?!"

Issei widened his eyes when he heard Akeno answers his question.

"My birth was the result of the union between Barakiel, a leader of the Fallen Angels and a human. My mother…she lived at a Shrine somewhere. One day, she found Barakiel wounded, and helped him. I was conceived as a result of that encounter."

'Did something bad happened? Why does she hate her father?'

Issei doesn't understand.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked something that makes you feel uncomfortable…"

Akeno remains quiet and stood from her seat. She turns around, with her back facing Issei. She quietly strips her upper miko dress. With her naked back now reveals to Issei,

*Pa!*

A pair of wings grow out from her back. They're different from her usual Devil's wings.

One, is a Devil's wing…The other one, is a black wings…Fallen Angel's wing.

"…I have both a Devil's wing and a Fallen Angel's wing. When I met Rias and became a Devil…I was in the hope that I could get rid of it…to get rid of these wicked wings…But all it did, was make an abomination with one Devil's wing and one Fallen Angel's wing. Perhaps it's fitting for a woman of wicked blood, like myself…"

"No. You're wrong."

"!?"

Akeno turns around immediately to look at Issei. But she was shock when she felt something warm is embracing her…It's Issei. He's hugging her.

"I-Ise-kun?!"

Akeno is shocked seeing Issei's action.

"To me, Akeno-san is always my caring senpai. You took care of me and Asia when we're still trying to new to the club. You're very beautiful. You're very kind-hearted. I really like Akeno-san."

Issei whispers those words at Akeno's ears. He then let go of her, but his hands remains on her shoulders. He smiles warmly at her.

"So please, show me…no, show us your beautiful smile like you always do. That is the Akeno-san I know."

"…"

Akeno look at himq quietly. She's speechless. There's a blush forming on her cheek. She still hasn't put back her miko dress yet. But she's covering the lower half of her breast safely.

Issei notices he's actually touching her shoulder skin. That just makes him lower his head and look at…Akeno's cleavage…

"Uwahhhhhhh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare at them! I swear!"

He quickly let go of Akeno. He's in his panic mode.

'What have I done…touching Akeno-san like that…makes me look like a pervert…'

Issei is blushing madly. Akeno retracts her wings. Her hair shadows over her eyes. She made a small smile.

"You…"

"?" Issei snaps out of his panic mode and look at Akeno.

"…You just stole my heart. What else can I do but love you now?"

A single tears fell from her eyes down to her cheek.

"A-Akeno-san? Woaahhhh~"

*Thud.*

Akeno suddenly tackles him onto the floor.

"A-Akeno-san?!"

Issei is back into his panic mode again. He can clearly feel her breast pressing against his chest.

"Ise-kun."

"H-Hai?"

"I've made my decision."

"Huh?"

"Ise-kun, I don't mind being third."

Akeno lift herself up slightly and look at him happily.

"T-Third?!"

"Yes, third. It's not a bad place in a rank. Not to mention, it feels like I'm having an affair…It's thrilling."

"A-A-A-Affair?! I'm not even on a relationship!"

"Ne Ise-kun, ask me anything of me, and I'll do it for you."

"B-B-B-But-"

"If Buchou won't do it with you, I will do it with you, instead."

"Y-You don't mean t-t-t-that?!"

"Ise-kun, would you please call me "Akeno"?"

'…So she's just like Rias, huh? Wanting me to call their name without any honorifics.'

"A-Alright, Akeno."

Issei gives her his signature toothy grin.

"Thank you, Ise!"

She went back hugging Issei. But this time, even tighter. Now, Issei's blushes darkens even more.

"B-B-Breast…"

_**{Hohohohohoho! This is Heaven! Let me enjoy more!}**_

"Ise-kun. When it's just the two of us, would you please call me Akeno?"

"Huh? You sure you want me to call you like that?"

"Yes."

"Alright. As you wish, Akeno."

Issei smiles and gently pat the back of her head.

"Umm…Akeno…what is this?"

"Hm? I'm giving Ise a lap pillow that he deserves."

Akeno is replying Issei happily. She's in a pretty good mood now. She makes Issei rest his head on her lap. Issei seems to be nervous about it. He's blushing. Akeno then gently pat on his head. The latter one has an unease feelings.

"Umm…It's not that I don't like it...but, won't Buchou get mad if she sees this?"

"What was that about your Buchou? Eh, Ise?"

In that instant, Issei feels that his body is frozen. He slowly brought his body up from that place and stiffly turned his head to the side. And there, his master, Rias.

'…Crap…She's here…'

_**{Ohoh! You're in a big trouble now, partner. Hahahahahahaha!}**_

"_Shut up…"_

Rias is currently emitting the worst possible expanding crimson aura.

'I think I'm gonna be killed soon…'

A large sweat drops on his head when he saw the crimson aura coming from his master.

Akeno just smiles.

"Ara ara."

Rias walks into the room, and stands in front of him.

"I can't take my eyes off you for a minute, can I?"

'I feel like I'm staring into Death itself…'

Issei is shivering slightly.

*Pinch.*

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Rias pinch on Issei's cheek.

"So, did you get the sword?"

"Yesh! B-Buchou, it huwts! It huwts!"

"Where's Michael and Gabriel?"

*Pull.*

She pulls his cheek even harder.

"They'fe went bawk…"

Issei is having teary eyes.

Rias then releases Issei. Causing the latter one to drop back onto the floor.

"Then, there's nothing more to do here. Let's go."

"H-Hai, Buchou."

"I wish I were the furthest up on the list."

Akeno said that happily. She's really in the good mood.

That statement made by Akeno, causes Rias to stop for a second. Only for a second. She then continues walking out the room.

"Akeno-san. I'll see you later."

Issei quickly follows his master. He's worry about her.

_**{You sure are a busy one, partner.} **_

"_Haihh…The curse of being a Dragon…"_

(At the Stairs)

The dull sky seems to be dispersed. The sun can be seen clearly now. It's a beautiful sun set. The sky is now in orange-red colour.

Issei is currently chasing after Rias.

"Buchou!"

He calls out her name as he got closer. Rias ignores him and continue walking down the stairs.

'She's still mad at me, huh…'

"…Hei, Ise…"

"Y-Yes?"

"Akeno will always be Akeno, won't she?"

"Umm…Yes?"

"We call Akeno, Fuku-Buchou…but she's still Akeno, isn't she?"

"Yea."

"Then…What about me?"

Issei smiles when he understand her meaning. She feels insecure.

"Rias is Rias."

He answer it without any second thought.

Rias stops at that moment. She turns and look at him right away. Her eyes are wider. Tears are starting to gather around her eyes.

"Can…Can you please say that again…"

Issei continues to walk down the stairs until he's one step above Rias. The distance between them very close now. He grins at her and is glad to repeat it again.

"Rias is Rias. Rias is my master. My one and only master. I like the colour of your hair, your face, your lips, your smile, your personalities. Everything about you, I like it. I like you a lot…Rias."

He slowly lowers his head, until his forehead touches hers.

Tears are flowing out of her eyes right now. She's touched by his words. Rias quickly wrap her arms around Issei's back, tipping her toes. That immediately allows her lips to overlap Issei's.

Issei widens his eyes at the sudden kiss, but quickly remains his composure. He return back the kiss as well. He too gently wrap his arms around her back.

Rias blushes heavily when they pull apart from each other. She tries not to make eye contact with him. Doing her best to pretend that she's still mad at him.

"Geez…You don't have to say it like that…That makes you sounded like a stalker and a pervert."

"Huh?! R-Really?! I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean it! I just blurted out what's in my head…Sorry about that, Buc-"

"Call me Rias, when it's only the two of us."

'You too?' He thought in his head.

"G-Got it, Rias."

Issei said it embarrassingly while scratching his cheek with his index finger. He felt relief when he saw Rias is back as before.

"Ise, where are you going next?"

"Hmm…I'm going back home right away. After a long day, I wanna take a long and warm shower. Issei said that as he stretches his arms.

*Pingg!*

A light bulb suddenly appears and shine on top of Rias's head.

"Then, we better hurry up and go home right away. Race ya."

Rias starts running towards the direction of Issei's apartment.

"Huh? W-Wait, Rias! Wait for me!"

Issei starts chasing after his master.

**{Partner, you forgot to compliment her one more thing. The most important thing.}**

"Really? What is it?"

**{Her breast.}**

"…Shut up."

**{But-}**

"Just shut up, you Perverted Emperor Dragon."

Looks like the distance between Issei and Rias, and the distance between Issei and Akeno. Just got closer on the same day. But Rias highly believes that she has the upper hand.

* * *

><p>(At Issei's Apartment; In the Bath Room)<p>

'…How did this happen again?'

Issei is currently sitting in the bathtub with most of his body submerged into the water. Only the upper region of his face is still on the surface. Hm? For some reason, he's blushing. Why?

"Ara, Asia your skin is beautiful. I am jealous."

"N-No way. Buchoui-san, your skin is white and the texture is smoother."

"Ufufu, your words make me happy. Thank you."

Beside him, is the crimson and golden haired ladies were sitting on a stool and washing themselves, covered with foam from the body soap.

As soon as both of them reached home, Rias quickly pull Issei along with her into the bathroom. She then starts stripping in front of him.

_**{Well…} **_Nova starts to explain and reminds Issei how all this thing happened.

* * *

><p>(A Quick-Short Flashback)<p>

"R-Rias!? W-What are you doing?!"

Rias continues to take off her uniforms.

"I'm taking a bath with you. What else?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!? W-W-Why?!"

Issei blushes heavily, after hearing that.

"You don't want to take a bath with me?"

Rias look at him with a sad expression.

"N-No. B-But-"

"Okay. Then let's take a bath together then~"

Rias's mood changes right away. She really is a good actress.

*Bam!*

The bathroom door was suddenly forced open. Both Issei and Rias look at the person entering the bathroom.

"A-A-Asia?! T-This is-"

Asia is standing right in front of them. She's pouting and have teary eyes.

"Buchou-san, it's not fair that you can bath with Ise-san alone!"

"Asia, I am Ise's master. It is natural for master and her servant to bath together."

Issei look at Rias with a sweat drop on his head.

'…That, is a big fat lie.'

Asia starts taking off her uniform as well.

"I will take bath with Ise-san as well! I don't want to feel left out!"

* * *

><p>(Present; At the Bathroom)<p>

_**{…Basically, that's the whole story.}**_

"_Thanks for explaining, Nova."_

*Splash.*

Issei widens his eyes when he saw what's in front of him. Rias just entered into the bathtub that he's currently in. She then moves closer towards him. She settles down on his side, wrapping her arms around his left arm.

"…I've always wanted to enter a bath with Ise like this at least once…"

Rias said that happily. She rests her head on his shoulder. She's enjoying, savouring the first time of them taking their first bath together.

"Ise is so warm…"

Issei on the other hand just sits there quietly. Not moving. He's frozen. He can clearly feel Rias's breasts are pressing onto his arm.

_**{Oho! This softness! This elasticity! The feel of her skin! This is HEAVENNNNN!}**_

"_Shut up! Damn you, Perverted Dragon! Control yourself!"_

"…Hey, Ise. Do you hate entering the bath with me?"

"!?"

Issei blushes further when he heard that kind of question.

"N-No…I do not…."

Rias smiles further.

"Just by hearing that, makes me very happy. I wish I can bath with Ise like this everyday."

Rias then presses further onto Issei.

"Uuuu…"

Asia is looking at them with teary eyes. She's angry. She hurries up in finishing washing her body.

"Hei Ise, do you think we can bath like this everyday?"

"E-Everyday?!"

"If everyday is impossible, how about once every 3 days? Or once every 5 days? I won't take a week as an answer."

_**{Once every 3 days! Say it! Once every 3 days!} **_

"T-Then…O-Once every 3 days…"

_**{YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!}**_

Nova is currently celebrating inside Issei's head.

"Thank you, Ise."

Rias continues hugging his arm. Not wanting to let him go.

"…"

"Ne Ise, do you want to attack me?"

"!?"

Rias suddenly said a very stimulating word. Issei quickly covers his nose and his mouth with his free hand, when he heard that. He's desperately trying to maintain control of himself. Rias wants to push it even further. She then whisper something in his ear.

"If Asia wasn't here…will you attack me?"

'Crap…I can't…hold it much longer…'

_**{Go for IT~!}**_

*Splash!*

Someone vigorously enter into the bathtub. It's a good thing that the bathtub is big enough for three people.

"I-I don't want to be left out! I also want to take bath with Ise-san!"

Rias immediately changes into a sharp expression and look at Asia.

"Asia, leave me and Ise alone for now. Since we're in this situation, I will say this clearly to you. Ise is mine. He's my Ise. Do you understand?"

Asia has teary eyes again. But she doesn't quit just yet.

"T-That may be true…But he's my Ise-san as well! I want to be with Ise-san!"

"You're adored by Ise for so long already. At least hand Ise over to me sometimes. I am healed just by being with him. His warm always takes away my daily exhaustion and calms my mind."

'That may be true…I guess I spoiled Asia too much…'

Issei thought about it as he remembers the past time that he had spent with Asia. Help her doing her laundry, carrying her back to her bed when she's asleep, buying things that she likes.

"I-I want Ise-san to spoil me also! Not just Buchou-san! I am holding onto Ise-san as well!"

"!?"

Asia hugs onto Issei's right arm. Tightly.

'…Oh boy…I sensed a declaration of war…'

Issei slowly and carefully turn his head to look at Rias.

*Twitch, twitch.*

Rias's right eye is twitching. She too is mad. She then grabs tightly onto Issei's hand, and-

*Munyuuu!*

She places his hand on her left breast.

"!? B-B-Buchou!?"

Issei's face is really red right now. He's in a total panic mode.

_**{HEAVENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~!}**_

"Has Asia done such a thing? Ise and my relationship has advance to such level that we can do such things."

'My mind…is…gonna explode…'

Issei covers his nose and mouth with his right hand…But someone grab onto his right hand and-

*Munyuuu!*

Asia presses Issei's right hand onto right breast.

"A-A-A-Asia?!"

_**{I FEEEEEEL ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, PARTNER!}**_

Nova is partying in his head.

"I-Ise-san, between mine and Buchou's, whose breasts are better? I lose in size, but I won't lose in anything else!"

"Hoh. I am sure that Ise loves bigger ones. Right, Is- !?"

The warm water that the three of them are currently in starts bubbling.

"I-Is it just me or is the water is getting hotter?!"

Rias look at the water in shock. She then look at Issei as she felt that his hand is getting hotter as well.

"Ise!"

Issei's whole body is red in colour. He's really heat up by the two girls.

"Ise-san!"

**{Partner!}**

Even Nova is worried.

*Blup. Blup. Blup.*

Issei sinks into the bathtub. He fainted.

* * *

><p>(In Issei's Room)<p>

"Mmm…?"

Issei slowly and tiredly open his eyes. He gently rubs his tired eyes.

"?"

He felt something cool was place on his head. He raises his hand and grab onto it.

"…An ice bag?"

**{Oh. You're awake huh, partner?}**

"N-Nova? What happened?"

**{Huh? You don't remember at all? You fainted in the bathtub.}**

Issei blushes slightly as he remembers the incident.

**{Pfft. You're pathetic partner. You faint just from touching women's breasts? Man, you're weak.} **

"Shut up! I'm not like you, Perverted Emperor Dragon! My heart needs preparation! I can't help it when it suddenly happened!"

"Mmm…"

"!?"

Issei widens his eyes when he heard a feminine voice. He look down to see Rias and Asia are resting beside his bed.

**{…They look after you right after you fainted. You should thank them when they wake up.} **

"…"

Issei remains quiet. He gently pat both of the girls' head.

Issei then got out from his bed. He first carries Asia and place her gently on his bed. He then goes for Rias, quietly and softly placing her beside Asia. He was about to walk away from the bed, until someone grabs onto his hand.

"…Ise…don't go…please…"

Rias is the one grabbing his hand. She's not awake. Just unconsciously blurted that word out.

"…"

Issei look at her, not knowing what to do. Her hand is still holding his hand.

**{You should just do as she says, partner. After all, she and Asia took care of you.}**

He look at Rias for a moment, and smiles at her warmly.

"…Alright."

He carefully climbs back into his own bed, not wanting to wake them up. He sleeps on his usual position. Between Rias and Asia.

"Night, Nova."

**{Good night, partner.}**

* * *

><p>(At a Construction Site)<p>

The moon is brighter than usual. Azazel and Vali are currently looking down at the city. Azazel sits at the top part of the construction building, enjoying his sake and the night scenario. Vali is leaning against a pole.

"…Such a beautiful view. We should come here more often."

"Azazel, do I have to attend the tomorrow's conference?"

"Of course, Vali. You're the White Dragon Emperor, afterall."

"…Hey, Azazel…Do you think there won't be any more wars?"

Azazel smirks when he heard that.

"Hmph. I heard that a lot of times from the host of Dragons. You won't live long."

"That's fine. I don't have to live long. I'm just…disappointed that I was born in this era. A godless world. I always wanted to kill God."

"Now that's something the White Dragon Emperor would say."

"…I am not interested in this boring world."

Standing behind them is none other than Origami. She quietly listens to Azazel and Vali's conversation. Her mind then slowly drifts off to somewhere.

'…Ise…'

* * *

><p>(Outside the Occult Research Club)<p>

Early in the morning, Issei, Tiamat and Gasper are currently continuing the latter's training. He left his apartment earlier than the rest. Rias, Asia and even Zack are still asleep when he came to the school. Tiamat suddenly appears and said that she would like to help in the training. Before he left, he made some breakfast on the kitchen table, with a note on it.

"Uuuuu…"

Gasper is currently stopping the volleyball in front of him with his Sacred Gear.

"Alright Gasper. That's enough."

Hearing Issei said that, Gasper releases the ball, causing to fall onto the ground.

"Hah…hah…hah…"

Tiamat look at Gasper for a while and back to her master.

"Ise-sama, that's 5 times in 20 throws."

"That's a great progress."

Issei nod his head with a smile.

"Gasper, are you tired?"

"N-No! I can still keep on going!"

"Nice! I like your spirit! That's a right, the males of Gremory do not quit that easily!"

Issei throws another ball at Gasper

"Hm!"

Gasper focuses his power on his eyes. He stops the ball in mid-air again.

"That's 6! Good work, Gasper!"

Issei said it happily. And that makes Gasper happy.

"T-Thank you, Ise-senpai! A-And also to T-Tiamat-san as well!"

Tiamat smiles at Gasper.

"Don't mention it."

"Now, Gasper! We will aim for 10 today! Are you up for the challenge?!"

"Y-Yes!"

Gasper is fired up!

* * *

><p>(At Kuoh Academy)<p>

*Prink. Prink. Prink. Prink.*

A magic barrier is formed around the school. It looks like the conference between the Three Fraction is about to begin.

(In the Occult Research Club)

Every member of the Occult Research Club has gather in the clubroom. Rias is standing in front of everyone.

"Okay, let's do this."

She then look at Gasper, who is currently inside the cardboard box, on the floor.

"Gasper, you be a good boy while you're here, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to risk your powers running wild if anything happens. Okay?"

Gasper pops out from his box.

"H-Hai."

Koneko is currently standing beside him. Rias then say,

"Koneko will stay with you. Keep an eye on him. Okay, Koneko?"

"Yes, Buchou."

Issei then walk towards Gasper. He kneels down in front of him and gave him something. A portable video game player.

"Gasper, take this. This will keep your mind off, when you feel bored."

Gasper gladly accepts Issei's gift.

"Thank you, Ise-senpai!"

Issei gently rub Gasper's head. He grins at the latter one.

"Don't worry about it."

Koneko then took out a box and place it on the table. She then opens the box.

"Gya-kun, I have lots of snacks. You can have some if you want."

"Thank you, Koneko-chan!"

Issei then gives another thing to Gasper.

"Here. Whenever you need some courage, use this."

It's the paper bag with two holes.

"Hai!"

Gasper replies it happily.

"Ise, we should be go now."

Issei turn around and look at his master.

"Buchou, you guys go ahead first. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Rias raises an eyebrow on Issei's request. But she trusts him a lot, and thus, complied.

Issei then walk towards Koneko. He took out something from his pocket. An Ofuda. He place it on Koneko's hand. He then whisper it on Koneko's ear.

"I have a bad feeling about this meeting. I fear that something bad will happen. Should anything go wrong, and I mean anything, call me. I'll be here immediately."

Koneko took the Ofuda and nod her head.

"Understood."

"…"

"…Ise-senpai?"

Koneko look at him. Slightly worried about his serious expression.

"I'm sorry about this Koneko-chan, but can you please give me your hand?"

Koneko raises an eyebrow. Confused.

She raises her right hand.

Issei just took Koneko's hand and flip it over, with the top of her palm facing up. He then places his right hand on top of hers.

"?"

A dim red light starts to glow on his hand and her hand. Sooner than Koneko knows, he let go of her heand.

Koneko carefully observe her right hand as a seal appears on it. A symbol of a Dragon's head. She look at Issei, curious about what the symbol means.

"You can say that this is a back door for me. If the talisman doesn't work or is destroyed, I can still teleport directly to you. This is my personal teleport seal. I created this myself."

Koneko look at her hand again, and nod her head.

Issei walk towards the door and Koneko follows him to send him off. He look at her one last time before he go.

"Be careful."

* * *

><p>(At the Conference Room)<p>

*Knock, knock, knock.*

"Come in."

*Open*

Issei enters into the conference room, and scan the whole room within a second. In the room, there is a gorgeous and pompous looking table. And as if surrounding it, are people who represent their side. The air is enveloped by quietness and everyone had a serious face.

On the Devil side. Sirzechs, Serafall are sitting at the round table. Grayfia stands behind both of them.

On the Angel side, are Michael-san and Gabriel.

And lastly, on the Fallen Angel side, is only Azazel. He's wearing a a black robe elaborated with ornaments.

All he Occult Research Club members and Student Council members, Sona and Tsubaki are currently standing behind Grayfia.

Irina is also here, and act as a bodyguard. Protecting Michael and Gabriel. She stands just behind them.

Standing behind Azazel is none other than Tobiichi Origami, in her suit of mechanical armour. Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek are here as well. And…so is Vali. He's leaning against the wall, smirking.

Oh. Zack is also here. He's currently standing with the members of Occult Research Club members. Since he's also there, during Kokabiel's attack, Sirzechs had asked him to join the conference. Even though he's not a Devil.

Issei also noticed Xenovia's complicated espression.

'Maybe it's because Irina-san is here…Two previous partners are now on the opposite side…It must be very difficult…'

He thought about it for a while.

"I'm apologize for being late."

Issei bows at the group of leaders.

"It's alright."

Sirzechs raises his hand, gesturing that "it's okay" to Issei.

After seeing Sirzechs gesture, Issei was about to walk towards his master, joining her.

"Hyoudou Issei, please wait for a moment."

Issei look at Sirzechs and raises his eyebrow.

"Please step forward."

"…"

Issei just follows after Sirzechs order.

Sirzechs then decided to speak first,

"Allow me to introduce him to you. He's Hyoudou Issei, one of my sister's family. He's the one who stopped Kokabiel's plan."

Michael, Gabriel look at him with an honest smile.

"Thank you very much."

"We really appreciated his effort."

Azazel look at Issei, smirks and said it without a timid expression.

"Sorry about that, I guess Kokabiel got a little out of hand. Well, I guess I should thank you again for stopping Kokabiel. I was planning to ask Vali to stop him, but you finished him before Vali even got there."

Issei just quietly bow his head.

"Thank you. It's an honour for being praised by the leaders of Three Factions."

"Thank you, Hyoudou Issei. You can go back now."

"Hai."

Issei bow his head again and walk back to his group. Rias look at him with a proud smile on her face.

"Now that all of the representatives are here, let's begin the conference."

* * *

><p>(Outside Kuoh Academy)<p>

Just outside the school, a huge numbers of Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels are hovering above it. Their killing intents are directed towards one another.

* * *

><p>(Back at the Conference Room)<p>

"-These are the incidents in which I, Rias Gremory and my family, have taken part."

"I, Sona Siri, testify that she has said nothing but the truth."

Rias and Sona just finished giving their reports.

"Thank you. You may step back."

"Arigato, Rias-chan, Sona-chan."

Sirzechs thanked them formally, while Serafall thanked them light-heartedly.

This cause Sona to blushes slightly.

Sirzechs then turn his attention towards Azazel.

"I'd like to hear the General of the FallenAngels' opinion on Rias's report."

"There's nothing much to say. Kokabiel acted on his own accord."

Gabriel look at him and says,

"It really has nothing to do with you?"

Azazel just smirks.

"I was waitng to find out what he was up to. Heheh. Looks like he never expected me to come to the city personally. I really like this place."

"Please stay on the topic."

Sirzechs adviced Azazel.

Azazel then points at Vali who's at his back, with his thumb.

"Hey, at least I sent the White Dragon Emperor to stop him right? Can't this proves that I'm not with Kokabiel at all? Kokabiel is also locked in an ice prison in Cocytus for eternity. He won't be coming back."

Michael decided to step into the conversation as well,

"Our concern here is Kokabiel's motives. He said that he was not content with your decisions."

Azazel picks his ear with his pinkie and answers Michael,

"That's right. He was pretty pissed that I decided to pull out when we were on a roll. Anyway, I've got no interest in war."

"…He was an unstable individual, then."

Serafall stated it seriously. But Azazel smirks again, hearing that.

"Hmph. I've heard a lot about you guys, too."

"That has nothing to do with this conference."

Sirzechs replied the Governor calmly.

"Today's conference is-"

"Enough small talk. Let's just sign the Peace Treaty already."

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Everyone in the room widen their eyes hearing Azazel's words.

Azazel look at Sirzechs and Serafall, then at Michael and Gabriel.

"You guys were getting ready to do that anyway, weren't you? After all, this standoff we're in is nothing but bad news to the world. Don't you think?"

"…The ones who started the war, God and the Maous, are gone, after all."

"!?"

Asia widens her eyes when she heard that and lower her head slightly.

Issei look at her with a worried look.

Irina also shows a sad expression, which worries Xenovia.

'Irina…they did tell you after all…'

Azazel then shows a mischievous smiles.

"That's why we got two people here who, although not part of our stand-off, and both have the power to change the world. The Red Dragon Emperor and White Dragon Emperor, I'd like your opinion on this."

Vali just smirks when he heard that Azazel is asking for his opinion.

"All I want is to fight against strong guys."

Azazel just shook his with a tired smile.

"Heh. You don't need a war to find tough guys."

"…Thought you would say that."

Azazel then look at Issei.

"Well, Red Dragon Emperor, what do you desire?"

All eyes are now looking at Issei. Issei put his hand on his chin and starts to think for a moment.

"I really don't have any desires…But, someone once told me this, "If you have the power that is strong enough to shake the Earth and calm the Seas, use it to protect and fight for those you love and care about." I will use my power to protect the people I love and care about. That is and will be my desire."

Issei said it with his eyes full of determination. He's serious about it.

Zack smiles when he heard his younger brother said that. The girls just look at Issei with red cheeks, seeing how cool he is.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Michael and Gabriel made a small smile when they heard Issei's opinion. But Azazel is the only one who smirks.

"Hoh. Are you sure? And here I thought that your desire is to sleep with Rias Gremory and make babies with her."

""!?""

Both Issei and Rias blushes when they heard the Governor said it out loud. The rest of the girls are blushing heavily as well.

"Haih…"

Grayfia sighed tiredly.

"W-W-What the hell are you talking about?!"

Issei loses his composure.

"What? I'm just saying that if we're on war, you won't be having sex with Rias Gremory. But, if we're at peace, you two can do it every night."

"I know what you meant! But what I don't get is that, why are you saying this in such an important conference?! I already gave you my opinion!"

"Oh? Do you not wish to sleep with Rias Gremory?"

"N-No…I mean Ye- Hey! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

Issei blushes heavily and scolds the Governor. Look like Rias is really embarrassed, her cheeks are extremely red.

"…Azazel-sama, I advise you to go back into the main topic…"

Grayfia decided that she should stop Azazel from joking any further.

Michael look at Issei.

"Red Dragon Emperor, you mentioned that you wanted to ask me something."

Issei snaps back into reality.

"!? You remembered our promise?"

Michael just smiles at him and say,

"Of course."

Issei showed a serious expression.

"Then…I will ask Michael-sama bluntly…It's about Asia. Why did you exile her?"

" " " "!?" " " "

Everyone in the conference room widen their eyes and look at Issei once again. Even Vali is curious.

"I-Ise-san?!"

"Ise…"

Rias places her hand on his shoulder, but he shake it off by taking a step forward and look at the two Shitenshi seriously.

"Asia was so faithful, so why…why was she exiled?"

"…After God died, only his System remained. You could call it a force that controls protection, mercy and miracles. I was barely able to keep it running, so I had to remove all those who could cause it to malfunction."

"Was it because Asia could heal Devils and Fallen Angels?"

"We are maintained by the devotion from our adherents. We must remove any elements that could possibly harm our System…"

Xenovia joins into the conversation as well.

"And is that why an adherent who was accidentally told of God's passing is also at risk of doing so?"

"I suppose so. We had no choice but to exile you and Asia Argento."

Both Michael and Gabriel show sad expression. They lower head slightly.

"I beg your forgiveness."

'So…Xenovia wasn't a traitor?'

Irina who is standing behind the Shitenshi, is shock hearing what Michael had said.

Xenovia makes a small smile.

"There is no need for that, Michael-sama. Being a faithful Christian for most of my life, I had some regrets, but now, as a Devil, I am happy with my life…My apologies to the other people of God present…"

Asia takes a step forward as well.

"I, too, feel happy with my life. Ise-san saved me from loneliness when I first met him. Raynare-san, Buchou-san and everyone else are my new friends and family. I've found so many great people here."

Michael look at them with a regret look.

"I cannot thank you for your forgiving hearts."

Azazel then decided to step in.

"Oh yeah, in order to return the favour of you all stopping Kokabiel, I'll pay you back with something only I can do."

Everyone tilted their head slightly. Not understanding what Azazel meant.

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes and narrows them back with a serious expression. He growls when he walk towards the window and look at outside.

"Ise?"

Rias walk towards him and puts her hand on his shoulder once again.

"We've got company. 6 of them. At the Occult Research Club. Gasper and Koneko-chan are in danger."

" " " "!?" " " "

Everyone got alerted immediately.

"I didn't sense anything…"

Serafall said it out loud as she look at Issei.

"I trust Ise's senses. He has very keen senses."

"We have to go and help them."

Issei suggested.

"If it's only 6 of them, I believe Koneko can take care of them."

Rias said it with a tone full of confidence. But Issei didn't loosen his even a bit. In fact, he's worried even more.

"No…It won't be this simple. They won't come to a place full of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels with only 6 people. Something isn't rig-!?"

Issei widens his eyes before he can even finish his sentence.

"Ise. What's wrong?"

"There's more of them! 10, 20, 30! Their number keeps on increasing! Gasper and Koneko-chan are really in trouble! I have to go and help them now!"

Azazel just sits on his chair and say something calmly,

"Don't act rationally Red Dragon Emperor, we need to understand the situation first. Firstly, how did they get through the barrier that's surrounding this school? Secondly, why target the Dhampir? Thirdly, what are their aim?"

Issei look at the Governor, disbelieved.

"How can you be so calm at this state?! We have enemies just out there!"

Raynare and Origami walk towards Issei and hold onto his hands. They look at Azazel.

"Azazel-sama…"

"…We'll go with him…"

*Twitch, twitch.*

Rias's eyes twitches at dismay.

"Wait a seco-?!"

*FREEZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!*

Rias, Raynare and Origami widen their eyes as they felt that the time was stopped suddenly.

"Are you three alright?"

Issei look at the three of them with relief.

"Did something just happen?"

Raynare is confused at their current situation.

"Shit…I'm too late…"

Issei said it in great disappointment. He look out the window. The atmosphere in the conference room, the whole school area is completely different. He then look back into the room. Asia, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Kalawarner, Mittlelt and Dohnaseek are not moving at all.

Kiba, Xenovia and Irina all have their swords on their hand. Seems like the swords appear without automatically in this situation.

The leaders are all fine. Vali is still leaning against the wall, not affected.

"Did someone…stop time?"

Kiba look around, he's shocked.

Azazel asnwers that question for him.

"Looks like it. We weren't affected due to our immense power."

Vali look at Issei with a half-smirk.

"And we had our Dragons. It appears those guys were protected by their Holy Swords."

"I'm alright, thanks to Ise."

Rias said it to Issei with a smile.

"H-How?"

Raynare haven't figure out the reason why she's not frozen by time.

"…We are touching Ise…"

Origami explained it to her friend.

All three of them still have their hands on Issei.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~!*

"Tch. More are coming."

Issei look out the window with great disgust.

There's a large Magical Formula is formed above Kuoh Academy. And people dressed in robes, covering the upper region of their face with hoods, allowing only their nose and mouth to be seen. There's also three eyes image, lining up vertically on the top of their hood. Looks like, it's a huge portal.

"Those are Mages. Looks like we're under attack by terrorists."

Azazel said it out loud as he walk towards the window, standing beside Issei.

The Mages starts firing magic bullets at the school. The barrier around the school reacts automatically and blocks all the incoming magic bullets.

Michael and Gabriel stood up from their seats. The latter one asks calmy,

"What's causing time to stop then?"

Azazel answers that for her,

"I take it they've forced the Dhampir's ability into Balance Breaker state."

"Tch. If only you didn't stop me from going…"

Issei made a noise with his tongue and look at Azazel with his face frown, a bit. Azazel just makes a bitter smile to Issei.

Michael looks worriedly out the window.

"Our guards…"

The guards that were hovering above the school were all frozen by Gasper's ability. They were being slaughtered without even knowing.

"How did they get in here?!"

Raynare is shock, seeing the number of Mages coming through the portal.

Sirzechs look at the Magic Portal.

"Somebody has connected this barrier to a gate."

Grayfia adds in another information.

"Conversely, they cut off every single one of our transport magic circles."

Azazel then steps into the conversation.

"Looks like they got us good."

Michael agrees with the Governor.

"Yes. Not only their timing, but their tactic of using Rias Gremory's family as a weapon against us."

"What do we do now? We can't just stand here and watch this happen."

Gabriel said it with impatient and worried tone in it.

"…No. they didn't cut out all transportation seals. I can still use mine."

" " " "!?" " " "

All eyes are on Issei. Issei calmly explain his meaning.

"Just a few days ago, before the conference begins, I secretly created a new technique…I call it "Volant of Lightning God". It's a technique used to transport the user to a given marked location instantaneously."

"Oh? How does it work?"

Azazel is really interested in the technique Issei just named.

"For me to activate this technique, I need to place a special seal to mark an intended destination. After it's done, I can enter into a dimensional void that instantaneously transport me to the location of the seal with untraceable movements."

"Hehehe…This interesting…You really are interesting, Red Dragon Emperor."

Azazel is smiling happily, his eyes are full of stars.

"T-That's amazing, Ise."

Rias is really impressed by Issei's new ability.

"And I, brought backup~"

Everyone turn around to look at Zack. He has a phone in his left hand.

He's in his usual black composed of sleeveless turtle-neck sweaters and baggy pants, with leather accents. He also wears his gloves and boots. At his back is an enormous broadsword at his back. Approximately five to six feet long, with single-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. The handguard appears to be bolted or riveted into place. There are two holes near the handguard used to clip onto his back.

"Nii-chan, did you call her?"

"Yep~ She said that she'll be here within a second."

Zack smiles happily when he said that.

"Who did you call Zack?"

Sirzechs raises an eyebrow and ask his friend.

A magic circle that appeared on the floor of the meeting room. As they saw it, all the leaders of the three great powers were shocked.

"The magic circle of Leviathan?!"

Sirzechs said it out loud. He's shock seeing that magic circle.

A single tall bespectacled woman with voluptuous figure appeared from the magic circle. She has tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and blue-grey eyes. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"Katerea Leviathan?!"

"Keterea-chan?!"

Sirzechs and Serafall are shock seeing the bespectacled woman named Katerea.

"Katerea-chan~"

Zack rush towards Katerea and hugs her tightly.

"Z-Zack-chan! I told you not to be like this in public!"

Katerea is embarrassed by the Zack's action.

Issei walk towards the two of them with a smile.

"It's nice to see you, Katerea Nee-sama."

Katerea smiles at the brown-haired boy.

"It's nice to see you too, Issei. I'm quite shocked when I heard that you've been reincarnated into a Devil."

Serafall who's standing not far away from them is still shock. Sirzechs too.

"K-Katerea-chan, what are you doing here?!"

Katerea look at the two Maous with her eyes half closed.

"Didn't you heard what Zack said? I'm the backup."

"But how did you get in?!"

Serafall continues asking the descendant of Maou Leviathan. Katerea calmly adjusts her glasses and explains it to Serafall.

"The enemies may have prevented you from leaving, but they didn't stop anyone from coming in. It's that simple."

Sirzechs takes a step forward.

"But for you, an "Old Maou" who hated us…"

"Stop right there, Sirzechs. I don't hate the "New Maous"…I just dislike you. There's a difference. If it wasn't Zack's request, I wouldn't even bother coming."

Katerea wraps her hand around Zack's arm after saying that to Sirzechs. Zack stands beside the descendant of Leviathan and smile sheepishly while scratching his back.

Sirzechs just show a bitter smile at Katerea. The former one then look back, out the window.

"…Anyway, if Gasper-kun's power becomes any stronger, even we would be stop…"

"He's that powerful, huh."

Issei look at Sirzechs with his arms folded.

"He's a "Mutation Piece"."

Kiba stated that outloud.

"Mutation Piece…A piece that can cause all sorts of anomalies. It's said to be able to contain power that normally take many pieces to store…He is powerful…"

Issei starts analysing the information he just got from Kiba.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~!*

"The barrier won't last long, if they keep on attacking like this."

Gabriel said it worriedly when she saw two of the defence magic circle breaks.

Azazel then adds,

"Anyway, we've got to do something about that Dhampire. It's too risky to fight back with his powers on the loose."

"I'll go."

Everyone look at Issei again.

"I'll go and get Gasper and Koneko-chan back in one peace."

"Ise. I'll go with you."

"!?"

Issei look at the person who just said that.

"Buchou?"

"Gasper and Koneko are my family. I will take them back personally."

Issei look at Sirzechs, trying seek the latter's suggestions. Sirzechs just make a small smile and nod his head.

"Ise-kun, I'll leave my sister in your care."

"I will. You can have my word, Sirzechs-sama."

Issei holds onto Rias's hand, ready to teleport.

"All you have to do is kill, is to kill the terrorists and the Dhampir in one shot."

Issei narrows his eyes when he heard that. He glares directly at Vali. The latter one just smirks.

"Want me to do it?"

Azazel sighs when he heard that.

"Haihhh…Read the mood, Vali. We're trying to make peace here."

"I can't just stand here and do nothing."

"Heh. Then, why not go screw up our friends at outside? They ought to panic a little when they see the White Dragon Emperor."

*Pan!*

Vali immediately brought out his Longinus, Divine Dividing.

*Open.*

*Fwoosh~*

He opens the window and flies straight towards the enemies. He stops and hovers while being surrounded by a large number of Mages.

"Balance Break!"

**[Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!]**

After the announcement was made out loud, a Snow-White Dragon Armour with blue jewels that covers his body. He looks just like a counter part of Issei's armour.

The Mages around him starts firing magic bullets at him.

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON~!*

A huge explosion can be seen and heard. But what comes after the explosion, shocks the entire Mages.

Vali is still hovering on the air, not even a single scratch on his armour.

*Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!*

The Mages start firing at him again, this time more Mages comes and back themselves up.

They're all shocked again when they can see multiples of small blue magic circles appear in front of Vali every time a magic bullet is about to attack him. It's his defensive magic.

"Heh."

Vali just smirks in his armour. He raises his left hand with his palm facing up. A white energy ball appears on his palm. And with a single swing his arm-

*DoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDon!*

He wipes out a large group of Mages in a single wave of his arm without breaking a sweat.

But…the Mages just keeps on coming through the Magic Portal above him.

Zack look at the situation and decided to step in.

"Kate and I will also go outside and fend them off."

Zack is walking towards the opened window, with Katerea beside him. She seems to be holding a magic staff.

Zack look at Katerea with a grin on his face.

"You ready, Kate?"

Katerea look at him with a smile.

"You know my answer. I'm always ready."

"Wait, Katerea."

The descendant of Leviathan turn her head slightly to see it's Sirzechs who called her. He has doubts, a lot of doubts on his face.

"…I'll talk to you later. Right now, we have more important things settle here."

After saying that, Katerea and Zack took off and start fighting the Mages.

Seeing his brother is off, Issei look at his master.

"Buchou, it's time for us to go."

Rias look at him and nod.

"Let's save Gasper and Koneko. Together!"

"Yes!"

"Wait."

"Tch. What do you want, Azazel?"

Issei look at the Governor with an annoyed look. Azazel brought out something from his pocket and gives it to Issei.

"Take this with you."

Issei look at it with his eyebrow raised.

It's a bracelet. It has a purple jewel on it.

"And what should I do with it?"

"Put this onto the Dhampir. It'll keep his power under control."

Issei look at Azazel and smirks.

"Thank you."

With a blink of an eye, Issei and Rias are no longer in the conference room.

"Hoh…A teleportation without using any Magic Seals or Circles…Interesting…He's right. I can't find a single trace on it."

Azazel said it with a smirks and place his hand on his chin.

*creaaaaaaak…*

The door at the conference room was suddenly opened. It's opened in a creepy, slowly way…

*Chills~*

Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Raynare and Origami all have the same chills going down to their spine for an unknown reason.

All six of them quickly got into their battle stance. Preparing to fight against someone or something. The leaders seems to be on high alert as well.

"…**It would seems like none of you are able to sense my presence…"**

" " " "!?" " " "

Everyone look around the room.

"**Without the Red Dragon Emperor's enhanced senses…It would seems like none of you are able to sense my presence…How disappointing…"**

*Tink.* *Tink.* *Tink.*

Three black baseball-sized ball suddenly fall out from nowhere, and hit the floor.

"BeeBeeBeeBeeBeeBeeBeeBeep~!"

Azazel and Origami widen their eyes when they saw the ball and heard the beeping sound.

"It's a bo-"

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~!*

The conference room and part of the new school building exploded.

**Please Rate & Review m(_ _)m**


	22. Chapter 22

**My Bad…Sorry it Took Me this Long…m(_ _)m**

**I kinda have Writer's Block and I've been VERY VERY VERY BUSY lately...  
><strong>

**So Please Try to Understand...**

**Here's the NEW CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE LEAVES ME REVIEWS!**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

"… …" – _Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

* * *

><p>(At the Gasper's Room)<p>

The moment Issei and Rias are teleported into Gasper's Room, they widen their eyes when they saw Gasper and Koneko are being held against the wall, with some magic seals behind them. The seals on Gasper glows brighter, compared to Koneko's. There's a total of 10 Mages in the room.

"!? Impossible! How did they get here so quickly?!"

"But I thought we've disabled their transfer magic!"

Issei just smirks at them,

"You did disabled the leader's, but not mine."

Rias look at Gasper and Koneko with a worried look.

"Gasper…Koneko…"

Gasper, who is currently held against the wall. Starts to have teary eyes. He's in pain. His eyes are glowing as well. His eyes are being forcibly used by the Mages.

"Rias Buchou…Ise-senpai…"

Koneko look at Rias with a sad expression.

"Buchou, I'm sorry."

Rias smiles at her and shakes her head.

"It's alright. I'm glad the two of you are safe."

One of the Mage decided to speak,

"I don't know what tricks you used to get here so quickly, but move an inch, and…"

All the Mages brought out a small knife and points it towards Gasper and Koneko.

Tears start to flow from Gasper's eyes. He starts begging,

"Buchou…Please…kill me…"

Rias look at Gasper with a smile yet worried expression.

"What are you talking about, Gasper?! Don't say such a stupid things. I won't abandon you. When I made you into my family, I said it, remember?"

But it seems like Rias's words aren't getting into Gasper's head.

"But these eyes…There's no way I can make friends with these eyes…I'm a coward…I'm a weakling…"

"Gasper! Do you remember what I said?!"

Gasper widened his eyes when he heard Rias's voice has increased.

"I told you when I made you my family…"Live for me, and find a life that will make you happy." Do you remember that? You are my servant and my family. I will never abandon you."

"Rias…Buchou…"

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~!*

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Everyone in Gasper's Room is shock when they heard a large explosion.

"What was that?!"

One of the Mage shouted.

"It came from the conference room…"

Issei narrows his eyes when he said that.

Rias look at him, worried.

"I-Is Onii-sama and others alright?!"

"They're alive. I can tell you that for sure."

Issei set his eyes back to Gasper and Koneko. He then takes a step forward.

The Mages quickly got their senses back and point their knives at Gasper and Koneko.

"Stay back!"

The other Mage smirks at Rias.

"Fool. You should've brainwashed this monster and made it into your tool."

Rias places both her hands on her hips and said something confidentially.

"I'm sorry, but I care about my servants. I will never treat my servants as a tool."

"Tch. You're a Devil! Quit playing the innocent! Just shut your mouth and die!"

*Pew!*

The Mage fires a magic bullet towards Rias. But before the magic bullet even reaches her, Issei stands in front if her. With his right arm raised up and palm opened.

*Grgggk.*

In a single clench of his palm, Issei literally crushed the magic bullet into nothingness.

" " " " "!?" " " " "

All the Mages in the room were shock seeing Issei stopping the magic bullet without breaking a sweat.

Issei then moves away with a smile on his face, and let his master do the talking.

"Gasper, cause me all the trouble you want."

Gasper widened his teary eyes.

"Huh?"

Rias continues with a warm smile,

"Time after time, I'll scold you. I'll console you. I will never let you go."

Gasper starts to cry again. But this time, it's tears of joy.

"Buchou…I…I…"

Issei smiles as he side glace at his master. He then look at Gasper with a serious expression.

"Gasper! Do you remember what I said?! The males of Gremory do not quit that easily! Show me your spirit again! Show it to Buchou! Show it to those idiot Mages that you are stronger than this!"

"Ise-senpai…"

"Buchou, me, Akeno-san, Asia, Kiba and Xenovia will never abandon you! We are you're family and friends!"

Issei brings his left arm to the side.

"Ascalon!"

The Holy Dragon Slayer Sword, Ascalon appears at the side. Issei wasted no time and use his left hand to grab onto Ascalon.

"A-Are you planning to fight back?! We'll kill them if you come any closer!"

The Mages point their knives closer to both Gasper's and Koneko's throat.

Issei use his right hand to grab onto the blade of the Holy Dragon Slayer Sword. He then slowly pulls the Sword backwards. Causing his right hand to bleed.

"Remember what our promise! Stop running away! Stop crying! It's time for you to take a step forward! Show me! Show all of us that you're a man!"

Issei thrust his Holy Dragon Slayer Sword towards Gasper. The blood that's on the sword, flies and lands his face.

*Slicc.*

Gasper licks the blood that was close to his mouth.

*Shinnn~!*

His eyes dilate right away and-

*Shineeee~!*

Before anyone notice, Koneko is already standing between Rias and Issei.

The Mages are shocked. Seeing Gasper is no longer hanging on the wall.

"He disappeared!"

"No, he stopped time!"

"But I thought we sealed his Sacred Gear!"

Issei grins as he look up to see countless of bats flying at the ceiling of the room

"Chichichichichi!"

The bats dive down and attack the Mages.

"Kyaa! The vampire changed form!"

"Get away! Get away!"

"!? Something is grabbing my legs!"

One of the Mage look down to see a shadow arms emerge from her shadow and grab onto her legs. The rest of the shadow arms emerge from other Mages' shadows as well. Preventing from escaping.

"Damn you…Don't get cocky!"

The Mages starts firing magic laser at the shadow arms. Destroying it with an ease…But what they didn't know is that, destroy one, only increases the numbers of shadow arms being produced.

"Does he want to suck our blood?!"

"No! He's sucking our magic power too!"

"Noooo! Get away! Get away!"

One of the age manage to set herself free and tries to escape-

"Bam!*

"Kyaah!"

But she kicked by Koneko in the jaw.

Rias who looks at Gasper's new form, said this to Issei,

"This is part of the hidden power within him. Your blood must have unleashed it. But Ise, where did you get this idea?"

"…Azazel. He's the one who gave me the tips."

"He did?"

Issei nod at her. Further confirming her question.

One of the Mage manage to get behind Issei and Rias. She took an aim at the latter one, and fires a magic bullet.

"Buchou!"

Koneko shouted, as she cannot save her master due to her being occupied by the Mages.

Issei just steps in front of his master and raise his hand again. Planning to crush it again, but-

*Freeze!*

The magic bullet is froze in front of him.

"H-He stopped my magic?!"

The Mage who just fired the magic bullet is shocked, seeing her attack being stopped.

"It's useless."

"!?"  
>The Mage look around the room when she heard Gasper's voice. But all she could see are the bats.<p>

"I can see your every move."

The bats stop flying around. They hovers in the room.

*SHINEEEEE~*

Every single bats in the room all have their eyes shine brightly.

*FREEZEEEEE~*

The 10 mages in Gasper's room has all been frozen in time.

"Ise-senpai! Finish them!"

"Alright!"

Issei raises his left arm high in the air.

*Bzzt!* *Sparkles!* *Szz!*

Black Lightning is being emitted from his arm.

"Lightning God Magic: Black Needles of Paralysis."

Three 30cm of Black Lightning in a shape of needles appear above each and every one of the Mages.

Issei gently bring his hand down from the air. Like a puppeteer controlling his dolls with strings, the Black Lightning Needles shoot down at hit all 10 Mages. 2 on both their shoulders and 1 on their hearts. After all the Mages were hit by Black Lightning Needles, they all slump onto the floor. Not moving.

Rias look at the Mages with a slight worries.

"Ise…You didn't kill them right?"

Issei just smiles at her,

"No. I just paralysed them. They shouldn't be able to move for the next 4-5 days."

Issei then noticed one of the bat is hovering beside him. He shows his toothy grin at the bat.

"Good job, Gasper. You finally took a step forward and saved Buchou and I. As expected from my Devil-senpai."

"T-Thank you, Ise-senpai!"

After a few minutes has passed, Gasper has finally return to his normal form. Looks like the duration for him to control his power, after drinking Issei's blood is quite short.

Issei brings out the bracelet he got from Azazel. He then walk towards the Dhampir.

"Gasper, I'll put this on your shoulder. This can help to keep your power under control."

Gasper smiles happily at Issei.

"Hai! Thank you!"

Rias walks towards the two of them with Koneko beside her.

"All right…let's go back to the conference room!"

"Yosh!"

Issei is all fired up.

* * *

><p>(Outside the Conference Room)<p>

Just before the conference room exploded, Vali, Zack and Katerea are fighting against the large group of Mages. But for an unknown reason, Vali is no longer above the air. Where could he possibly go?

"Haah! Sonic Blade!"

*Zhingg!* *Zhingg!* *Zhingg!* *Zhingg!* *Zhingg!* *Zhingg!* *Zhingg!*

Zack is currently dashing around in the mid-air, while holding his enormous single-edged broadsword. He's moving around in supersonic speed, slashing countless number of Mages.

"Tch. There's no end. They just keeps on coming."

Zack look up to see the Mages keeps on coming through the Magic Portal.

"Hyah!"

Zack turn his head slightly to see Katerea is pointing her magic staff at the Mages. 7 Dark Yellow Magic Circles appear in front of her staff. Circling around.

*Roaarrrr!*

The Demonic Power are in a shape of Easterm Dragons, appears from each and every one of the Magic Circle.

"Uahh!"

"Gruahh!"

"Kyahh!"

The Mages screams in pain when they were hit by the Demonic Powers in Dragon shape.

"Nice one, Kate!"

Zack grins and put a thumbs up at Katerea. Katerea smiles back at him.

"You're not bad yourself either."

Suddenly,

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~!*

" "!?" "

Both Zack and Katerea widen their eyes when they heard an explosion not far from them.

"What happened?!"

Zack shouted out loud as he look at the now destroyed conference from the air. He quickly descend down to the ground, with Katerea following behind him.

"Sirzechs!"

Zack rushes towards the destroyed conference room.

"We're alright, Zack. We're alright."

An announcement was suddenly heard above the collapsed conference room. As the smokes dispersed and the view gets clearer, Zack can see everyone is inside a barrier. With Sirzechs, Azazel and Michael putting their hands in front, creating and maintaining the barrier.

"What happened?!"

Sirzechs shows a troubled look.

"We don't know…All we heard is a voice in the conference room, and three bombs dropped onto the floor out of nowhere and just went off."

Azazel smirks when he heard that.

"We might not be able to see the enemy. But Origami did. Right, Origami?"

Azazel look at his side, to see Origami standing next to him.

"Yes…I saw him…"

Michael decided to ask her,

"How?"

"…My scanner picked up a little heat signature before the bombs exploded…Enemy is human…having an invisibility or cloaking ability…"

"Good job, Origami."

Azazel starts patting Origami's head. The latter one just half closed her eyes.

"So where is our enemy?"

Origami uses her right index finger and point towards a certain area.

*ChiChek.*

She aims her cannon towards the ground and then fires a Wave of Electromagnetic Pulse towards the area she just pointed.

*Don!*

*Bzzt. Zzzt. Pzt.*

As the wave reaches a certain area, a shape of a person can be seen when the wave pass through him or her. Statics can be seen around him. The unknown person will soon loses his ability of being invisible thanks to Origami.

Standing in front of them, is a person wearing a skeletal mask with red eyepieces. He has a dark optical camouflage mantle around him. Both of his arms are covered with bandages.

Zack look at that man for a moment.

"I'll leave that guy to one of you. Kate and I will continue fighting the Mages."

Zack and Katerea disappears right away, and appear in the mid-air. Continue fending off the Mages.

* * *

><p>(Back in the Barrier)<p>

*Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!*

The group of Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels are still under heavy fire by the Mages.

Michael then says,

"We're still outnumbered."

Gabriel follows after her brother,

"We can't let this become a battle of attrition."

Sirzechs decided to join in as well,

"Right now, Grayfia is analysing the enemy's gate as we speak."

Grayfia who is standing behind him has magic formula on her hands, analysing the enemies Magic Portal.

Serafall who's standing beside Sirzechs say something as well,

"We have to but time until she finishes."

"We will keep the enemies at bay."

The leaders turn their head to see Kiba, Xenovia and Irina has their swords in front of them. Raynare has summoned her Light Spear while Origami had her weapons all locked and loaded.

Sirzechs look at them.

"You five?"

" "Of course." "

"I'm here to guard Michael-sama and Gabriel-sama in the first place."

" "We are here to serve as bodyguards of Azazel-sama." "

Sirzechs look at them for a while and finally nod his head.

"Alright. But be careful."

* * *

><p>(Not Far from the Group)<p>

***Psssshhhhhhh~***

There's gas coming out from the mouth of his mask.

"**Looks like…someone other than the Red Dragon Emperor is able to pinpoint my location…Impressive…Very impressive…"**

"Heh. You're an interesting fellow. I'll be your opponent. Sirzechs, Michael, you two have any objection?"

Azazel smiles at the unknown enemy and takes a step forward. Willing to challenge him.

Sirzechs and Michael both have the same answer.

" "No." "

"Heh. Good."

He then starts flaring out golden aura from his body.

*Pan!*

He brought out his 12 jet-black wings and starts flying onto the sky.

"Think you can follow me, boy?"

The masked guy look at Azazel for a moment.

*Fwoosh~*

Dark winds starts to gather on the masked guy's feet, which allows him to float as well!?

"Hahahahaha. Interesting! Come boy, show me what you got."

"…**My pleasure, Governor of the Fallen Angel." **

"!?"

*Woosh~*

In a blink of an eye, the masked guy is already in front of Azazel.

*Shinn!*

He thrust something towards the heart of the Governor. But the Governor side stepped it just in time.

Azazel took a backward jump in the air, to keep a distance away from the masked guy.

"Hey, hey. That nearly scared the crap out of me. What is that thing you're holding anyway?"

The masked guy lift up his right hand which is holding onto something.

"…**This is my weapon…An Estoc…I call it Sting of Death…"**

"Hoh. Nice name. But can it withstand my Light Spear?!"

Using his 12 jet black wings, Azazel flies straight towards the masked guy. He created a Light Spear on his hand and thrust it towards the masked guy.

"Hah!"

*Khinn!*

"!?"

Azazel widens his eyes when he saw the masked guy uses his weapon to block the light spear. The estoc of the masked guy did not break?!

***Psssshhhhhhh~***

The masked guy releases the gas from his mouth side again.

"**You've underestimated me…Governor…"**

*Shinn~* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!*

The masked guy starts thrusting his weapon towards the Governor.

"Tch. How is that even possible? There's no way a mere weapon created by simple metals can block a Light Spears."

"…**Who said that it's made from mere metals?"**

Azazel widens his eyes when he heard that.

"!? What?!"

"**I made this weapon…by fusing the Scales of a Diamond Dragon…and the Scales of a Titanium Dragon. I have obtained both of these ingredients…by killing the two High-Class Dragons. This…is the strongest and the hardest weapon…I've ever created."**

"For you two kill two High-Class Dragons, are you a Devils?! European Monsters?! Or Youkais?!"

"…**I am a Human."**

"Hahahahahaha! Impressive! You deserved to be praised! Hahahaha!"

Azazel starts laughing and compliment his enemy.

"But, I'll tell you one thing as your reward."

"…**What is it?"**

"I haven't got into my serious mode yet."

"…**Then, please show me your true strength…Governor of the Fallen Angel…"**

The Estoc of the masked guy is soon covered with Black, Creepy Aura.

* * *

><p>(At Kuoh Academy's Field)<p>

Kiba, Xenovia and Irina are fighting the Mages on the ground, while Raynare and Origami fights in the air.

Three Mages suddenly appear behind Kiba's blindspot. They're about to fire and the latter one-

"Burn!"

" " " "!?" " " "

Kiba and the Mages stop their movement when they heard another voice. Kiba turn his head around just in time to see a medium-sized ball of orange-yellow flame hits the three Mages behind him, turning them to ashes. Kiba smiles when he knows immediately who saved his life. He turn around and saw his friends.

"Ise-kun!"

Issei is currently standing in front of Rias, Koneko and Gasper. Well…Gasper is sitting on Koneko's shoulder.

Issei look at his pal and asks,

"You guys alright?"

* * *

><p>(In the Barrier)<p>

"Onii-sama, I'll leave Gasper to you."

The one standing inside the barrier and talking to Sirzechs is none other than Rias. She's holding Gasper in front of her.

"All right."

* * *

><p>(Outside the Barrier)<p>

Koneko and Issei is currently waiting for their master. Koneko look at the Magic Portal.

"Here comes another wave…"

*Crack. Crack. Crack*

Issei shows a challenging grin while cracking his knuckles.

"All we have to do is to wipe them out right? Simple."

Koneko look at Issei with an eyebrow raised.

"Nova. Let's do this."

**{Hahahahaha! You got it, partner!}**

"Full-Synchro!" **{Full-Synchro!}**

Issei's appearance change again. His hair lifts up slightly, turned from brown to red in colour. His irises changed from brown to golden yellow and his pupils became sharper, like the eyes of a dragon. The red scale-like design appear on his face and body.

In the blink of an eye, Issei disappears and reappears high in the air. With a large number of Mages surrounding him.

Black Lightning starts to sparkle around his body.

"Nii-chan! Katerea Nee-sama! Raynare! Origami! Get away from here!"

Zack and Katerea understood what Issei meant and complied. Raynare and Origami didn't quite get it, but they choose to follow.

Seeing everyone in the sky has keep a distance away from him,

"Lightning God Magic: Chaos Volt."

*ZAPP!* *BZAMM! *BZZT!* *BLITZZ!*

The Mages around him were all destroyed with an ease.

* * *

><p>(Down at Kuoh Academy's Field)<p>

Rias produces a large Defensive Barrier on top of the people fighting on the ground.

*Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!* *Pew!*

The Mages keep on shooting the defensive barrier.

Sirzechs who is in the barrier look at his sister.

"From what I can see from here, the only one who can create a defensive barrier that powerful is Rias…But I believe that Ise-kun can do the same…"

The Mages keeps on firing at Rias's Defensive Barrier.

"Kuhh…"

She seems to be having a tough time maintaining the barrier.

*Prangg!*

"Kyahh!"

The Barrier broke after taking a continuous hit from the magic bullets.

A Mage immediately appears in front of her. Tries to attack her.

"Guahh!"

The Mage screams in pain when a Spear of Black Lightning shot through his stomach.

Rias made a smile as she look up the sky. It's Issei who saved her. Issei replies her with a small smile and a thumb up.

* * *

><p>(Inside the Barrier)<p>

Gasper is looking at the Chaos while shaking heavily. He starts to have teary eyes again.

"T-This is all my fault…I…I…Rias Buchou! Ise-senpai!"

" "!?" "

Rias and Issei turn their heads towards Gasper. Not just the two of them, everyone is looking at Gasper.

"I…I want to be a man like you, senpai. I want to live up to your expectations, Buchou. So…I…I'm going to fight for my friends!"

Gasper removes the bracelet that Issei just put on him.

Rias is shocked seeing Gasper's action.

"Stop that! Onii-sama, please stop Gasper!"

"I am…I am…"

"…"

Sirzechs just look at Gasper quietly.

"Onii-sama!"

"I am a man!"

Gasper shout it out loud. His eyes are glowing.

*Shineee~!*

" " " "?" " " "

The atmosphere around the school changes again. Everyone who was frozen in time is finally able to move. They're confused. Not understanding what just happened.

"Ara ara."

Even Sona looked confused.

"W-What happened?"

"Sona-chan, welcome back!"

Serafall rush towards her sister and gives her a hug. This causes Sona to blushes heavily.

"O-O-Onee-sama?!"

Issei descend from the sky with a grin.

"Alright! Gasper regain control of his powers and dispel his magic!"

Everyone look up the sky to see the Magic Portal has been dispersed.

"The enemy's gate has been disabled too!"

Issei look at his Devil-senpai.

"Nice job, Gasper! You did it!"

Gasper who is in the barrier, is breathing heavily.

"Hah…hah…hah…"

He was about to fall backwards,

"Hau!"

Asia caught onto him on time.

"Ise-san, Buchou-san, what's going on?!"

Rias look at Asia with a small smile.

"There's no time to explain now. But I need you all to lend me your power!"

*Pan!*

Rias brought out her Devil Wings.

"Hai, Buchou."

Akeno changes her school uniform to her Miko dress.

Rias creates a large Gremory seals towards the Mages, while Akeno-

"Lightning!"

*ZAAAAAPPP!*

Akeno shoots her Lightning Magic towards the Gremory seals.

*DoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDoDon!*

The Lightning Magic is enhanced when it came in contact with the Gremory seals. Eliminating a large number of Mages.

Sona is charging towards the Mages with a Defensive Barrier in front of her. It seems like her barrier is more studier than Rias's.

Her Queen, Tsubaki is just behind her. Holding a naginata.

"Tsubaki!"

"Hai, Kaichou!"

Tsubaki takes a leap forward and slash the Mages.

Raynare and her friends create Light Spears and throw it at the Mages.

Origami is…

*DuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDu~!*

*Pew~ Pew~ Pew~ Pew~ Pew~ Pew~ Pew~*

*Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!*

Firing her guns and missiles all around her…

* * *

><p>(Above Kuoh Academy's Field)<p>

Azazel smirks while he raises his hand high in the air, with his index finger pointing at the sky. Multiples of Holy Power forms in a ball shape.

"Go."

Azazel simple say that and point at the masked guy. The multiple Holy Spheres charge in high speed towards the masked guy.

*Tinn!* *Thingg!* *Thinn!*

The masked guy can either deflect it or dodge the attack. The Estoc of his is still covered in black creepy aura.

*Skkdddddd~*

The masked guy skied backwards, further distance himself from Azazel.

"…**Impressive…If I were to get hit by those…I'm sure be off to afterlife…"**

"Not bad yourself. Ja. Let's quit playing around, shall we?"

Azazel took out a spear-like object from his pocket. There's a purple jewel at the pommel of the spear.

***Psssshhhhhhh~***

"**What…is that?"**

"This is my hobby. Something I made. An Artificial Sacred Gear."

"**Artificial Sacred Gear…?"**

Azazel raises the spear-like object high in the air with the tip of the spear pointing downwards.

"This is the Downfall Dragon Spear,-"

*Shineeeee~*

The jewel starts to shine in bright purple. He brings down his spear and said,

"-Balance Break!"

Azazel is being surrounded by golden glitters.

* * *

><p>(Not too Far Away from Azazel's Location)<p>

*BaDump!*

Issei widens his eyes when he felt a sudden heart beat on his left chest. He look towards Azazel's direction.

"What is that?!"

His eyes widen even more when he saw Azazel's new appearance. Azazel is in a Golden Dragon Armour. He is now holding a Two-Pronged Spear of Light on his right hand.

With his enhanced hearing, Issei can easily hear what Azazel is saying.

"This is the Armour of the Fallen Dragon: Down Fall Dragon Another Armour."

Issei is really surprised by Azazel's new look.

"Nova, did you feel that?!"

**{…Yes. I feel one of the Dragon King, Fafnir is resting in that jewel.}**

"Do you think he made a pact with Fafnir?"

**{It's possible.}**

"But that is not a true Balance Breaker right?"

**{No. he made that Sacred Gear go into Burst state. The Sacred Gear will break after the battle.}**

(Above Kuoh Academy's Field)

Azazel, who is currently in the Golden Dragon Armour. He shows the masked guy a "bring it" gesture.

"Come on, bring it."

***Psssshhhhhhh~***

The masked guy charges towards Azazel in high speed after he let out another breathe. His Estoc is coated with black aura.

"Heh."

Seeing the masked guy's action, Azazel smirks. He too charges towards the masked guy.

"Hmph!"

*Zan!*

"**!? Kuhh…"**

The masked guy quickly descends from the sky while holding his left shoulder.

"**Hah…hah…Looks like…I lose…"**

*Tik. Tik.*

There's blood flowing down from his left shoulder. He's been hit!

"Tch. I hate to say this, but you're not bad yourself either."

Azazel look at the left shoulder plate of his armour. It was damaged heavily.

"For a human to be able to land a hit on me. You're very good."

"…**Thank you…I will take my leave…now…I'll see you again…"**

The mysterious masked man starts activating his invisible ability.

Azazel look at the mysterious masked guy.

"Wait. At least, tell me your name."

***Psssshhhhhhh~***

"…**I am…Sterben…"**

"Sterben?"

"…**It means…Death…Remember that, Governor…For I represents Death…"**

On his final word, the mysterious masked man, Sterben is no longer there. He's escaped.

Azazel disabled his Down Fall Dragon Another Armour. He brings his right hand out, just in time to catch a purple jewel falling from the sky. He looks at the jewel with a smile.

"I guess there's still some room for improvement. Stick with me a little longer, Dragon King, Fafnir."

*Chu.*

Azazel lightly-kiss the jewel on his hand and then, place it back into his pocket. He look around the school and smiles as he places his hand on his chin.

"Hoh. They've defeated all Mages already? Pretty quick, if you ask me-"

*Don!*

*Crashhhh~!*

Something or someone suddenly attacked Azazel, causing him to crash down to the school field.

Issei who is not far away from the Governor, quickly descend from the sky to check if the Governor is alright or not.

"Azazel!"

Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Dohnaseek and Origami rushes towards the crater.

" " " " "Azazel-sama!" " " " " "

Azazel slowly crawl out from the crater.

"Teh teh teh. I must be getting old."

He then look up the sky with a smile.

"Vali, care to explain?"

The person who ambushed the Governor is none other than Vali, the host of the White Dragon Emperor.

"Forgive me, Azazel. But it seems like "this" side is more interesting."

"Vali-sama?!"

"What are you doing, Vali-sama?!"

Raynare and the friends were confused by Vali's action.

"…Vali-sama…"

Even Origami is confused by Vali's action.

"Haih…"

Azazel sighs and starts dusting his uniform.

*Pan!*

He brought out his 12 jet-black wings again.

"Hey Vali, I want to ask you something."

He then flies up again, until he reaches Vali's level.

"Shemhaza, my Vice-Governor, noticed that rebels from the Three Great Factions were banding together. The "Khaos Bridgade", was it?"

Others who are on the school field are completely oblivious about what Azazel is talking about.

Sirzechs narrows his eyes when he heard that,

"Khaos Brigade?"

Serafall says something with a worried tone,

"A group of rebels? There aren't many who can control these many of people like that…Who is their leader?"

Azazel asnwers the question for Serafall.

"Their leader is…the Uroboros Dragon, Ophis."

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Everyone at the school field is shock hearing that name.

"Indeed, I am working with Ophis, but neither one of us wants to rule the world. Some idiots came after us for our power.

"And here I thought that you're joining their side, because you couldn't become a Maou."

Everyone widens their eyes even more.

"What?!"

"What do you mean he couldn't become a Maou?!"

Both Sirzechs and Serafall were confused and shocked by Azazel's statement.

Vali look at everyone.

"Allow me to re-introduce myself again. My name is Vali Lucifer."

"Lucifer?!"

"He can't be!"

Rias and Sona were shocked further more.

Vali continues further,

"I am a descendant of a previous Maou. Sired by the grandson of a Pure-Blooded Maou, and birthed by a human woman, I am a Half-Devil."

"No…"

"It can't be…"

"A Half-Devil…"

Xenovia, Kiba and Tsubaki look at Vali with fear.

Sirzechs took a step forward and look at Vali with a serious expression.

"No wonder we had not heard of you."

Azazel continues talking from the mid-air while looking at Vali.

"Even though you shared blood with a Maou, your human half allowed you to host the Vanishing Dragon. It's hard to believe you even exist."

*Pan!*

Four pairs of Bat-like Wings were brought out from Vali's back. This is a proof that he is really the descendant of a Maou.

"Perhaps I epitomize the word 'miracle'."

Michael and Gabriel close their eyes when they saw those wings and pray,

"O, Lord…"

Azazel look at Vali with an interest look.

"Of all the hosts of the White Dragon Emperor, past, present and future, you, without a doubt, is going to be the most powerful."

"That can't be true!"

Everyone's eyes shift to look at the shocked Issei. He's shaking heavily.

"There's no way Ophis is helping terrorist! There has to be a mistake!"

Azazel tilt his head while continuing looking at Issei.

'He's worried about that? What's his relationship with The Dragon God of Infinity?'

"Ise. Calm down. Please."

Rias grabs onto his shoulder, but he shook it off. Issei points at Vali.

"Vali! Tell me that Azazel's reports are not true! Tell me that you're lying! That it's a mistake!"

Vali look at Issei and smirks in his armour.

"Heh. You're gonna have to make me talk."

The red aura around Issei bursts out even more when he heard Vali taunting him. Issei grin at his arch-rival.

"I thought you never ask. Boosted Gear!"

**{Dragon Booster!}**

The Boosted Gear appears on Issei's left arm. The jewel on the Boosted Gear is glowing in bright orange light.

"Balance Break!"

**{Red Dragon Archfiend, Balance Break!}**

A red armour that has the motif of a Dragon covers Issei's whole body. There's a thick red aura radiating around the armour.

"Let's do this, Vali! Let's settle our destined fight right here, right now!"

**{Jet!}**

The rocket booster propulsion on his back ignites. Causing him to fly towards Vali in high speed.

"Hah!"

Issei thrust his left fist forward, aiming for Vali's chest.

"Hmph."

Vali smirks and just moves to the side. Causing Issei to miss.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Hyoudou Issei."

Issei turn around and look a Vali calmly,

"Please, if you can't even dodge that, you're not worth being my eternal rival. I haven't even started yet."

"Hahahaha! Interesting! Very interesting!"

*Dooooooooo!*

Vali starts to increase his power. White aura can be seen clearly, coming out from his armour.

"HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH!"

"HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH!"

Issei and Vali roar at each other and-

*BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM~!*

Two Dragons, Red and White collide against one another.

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

Fist against fist. Kicks against kicks. Both Dragons are seriously trying to bring each other down.

*Inhaleeeeeeeee~*

Issei took in a deep breathe. His stomach is inflated with air.

"Red Dragon Emperor's…"

Vali raises his right hand,

**[Divide!]**

"!?"

Issei felt his power has been halved.

"Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

He breathes out a big red energy blast from his mouth. Issei immediately raises his left hand.

**{Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!}**

He further increases the size and the power of his breathe attack.

"Tch."

Vali made a noise with his tongue and decided to fly up into the sky.

"I hate to admit it, but I'll seriously be hurt if I receive this damage."

"Nope. I believe you will seriously get hurt if you take on this one."

"!?"

Vali's eyes widen when he heard Issei's voice is coming from above. He look up to see Issei is already in front of him.

'Did he predicted that I'll dodge the blast by flying above?!'

"Nova! Transfer out power to Ascalon!"

**{Got it, partner!}**

**{Transfer!}**

The jewel Issei's left arm shines in bright orange. His left armoured arm is now coated with golden-yellow aura.

"Hyah!"

*Doon!*

Issei bash his left fist onto Vali's face.

*Creakk~Prangg!*

A part Vali's mask first cracks then breaks.

"Guah!"

Vali spit out some blood from his mouth.

"Don't think that I'll let you go just like that!"

"!?"

Before Vali could even react, Issei is already floating behind him. Grabbing his Wings of Light.

"What are you doing?!"

**{Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!}**

The aura on Issei's armour thickens even more.

**{Transfer!}**

"!?"

Vali widens his eyes when he felt an enormous amount of power has just been transferred into his body.

"Kuh…Y-You're-"

Issei grins in his mask.

"That's right. I'm feeding you excessive amount of power, making you going into overdrive!"

**[We're going into overdrive at this stage. It's best we back off and regain our footing.]**

**{Like hell, we'll let you go, Albion!}**

"You got that right, Nova!"

Issei raises his left fist again. It's coated with golden-yellow aura again.

"Here, have some Dragon Slayer power!"

Issei throws his punch onto Vali's chest.

*BAM!*

Hitting directly the blue jewel on his chest.

*Creakk!* *Pring!* *Prangg!*

Vali's armour has fallen apart. He quickly descends to the ground. Kneeling on the ground, while holding his chest.

"Cough! Hah…hah…"

He coughs out some blood and panting.

Issei landed in front of him.

"Heh…Impressive…You blew my Sacred Gear apart. Not bad at all. You truly are my rival!"

Vali stood up.

*Shine~*

The armour of the White Dragon Emperor reforms again.

" " " " "!?" " " " "

The group look at Vali in a shocking way. Rias mutters something out loud,

"That's crazy…"

Issei look at his arch-rival quietly, for a moment.

"…Looks like what you said is true, Nova."

**{That's right. The fight is not over until one of the host can no longer stand.}**

"Heh. The two Heavenly Dragons sure knows how to differentiate clearly on who wins and who loses."

"Hahahahaha. I agree with you, Hyoudou Issei. And now…It's time I show you my true power!"

Vali spread out his wings and flies high into the air.

**[Half Dimension!]**

Vali's Wings of Light give out waves that make a weird sensations to everyone on the field. Vali then lifts up his hand, with his palm open. He's aiming at the school. He then slowly closes his palm.

*KRIIIIIIIIIIIII~*

The size of Kuoh Academy is halved in that instant.

"T-The school!"

Raynare look at the school behind her. She's shivering from seeing the school being shrunk like that without breaking a sweat.

"He's bending the space!"

"He's extremely dangerous!"

Both Shitenshi, Michael and Gabriel are on full alert.

*ChiCheek!*

Vali widens his eyes when he heard the sound of a gun being loaded.

*DuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDuDu!*

"!?"

Vali quickly changes his positions, dodging those fires in the air. As he swiftly dodged all those incoming fires, he turn his gaze towards the person responsible in trying to attack him.

"…What's the meaning of this, Origami?"

Origami is currently holding her Gatling Gun. She's having a sad expression on her face.

"Please…Please stop fighting…This isn't you…"

Vali look at her coldly.

"What makes you think that I'll listen to you? You're beneath me. I don't take orders from a weakling like you."

"!?"

Origami widens her eyes when she heard what Vali said. She loses her strength to stand, thus leaving her sitting on the field. She has teary eyes

"Vali-sama! How could you say that?! You know Origami-sama think of you as part of her family!"

Raynare shouted angrily at her superior while hugging Origami. She understands the pain Origami is going through.

Vali laughed in his armour.

"Heh. Family? I don't need those kinds of things. To me, those are just shackles."

*SNAP!*

Something inside Issei, snapped right away.

**{Boost!}**

"How dare you?! You damn brat!"

Dohnaseek roared at Vali. Even Kalawarner and Mittelt is angry at Vali.

Issei look at Vali for a moment.

"…You know, I really hate those people who treats their family like crap…"

**{Boost!**}** {Boost!}**

Issei's red armour starts to give out red aura.

"You are one of them…Don't you dare make Origami CRY!"

**{Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!}**

The aura around Issei bursts out violently which causes his surroundings to fly off. The ground he was standing on was also greatly gouged out and changed into a crater.

The windows of the school building completely cracked and shattered, and the outer wall was collapsing.

"Look out!"

Sirzechs put up his hand and form a barrier around the group.

Katerea, Gabriel and Azazel also help to strengthen the barrier.

Issei, his whole body was wrapped in the greatest mass of aura.

"Vali! I am so gonna beat the crap out of you right now!"

Vali look at Issei and laughs happily.

"Hahaha! Look, Albion! Hyoudou Issei's power has increased in a huge margin!"

**[A Sacred Gear's strength comes from its wielder's will. He's consumed with blind rage due to you insulting a girl. Rages, of all feelings, is the most effective in powering a Dragon.]**

"So you're saying that he's more suitable host for a Dragon than I."

"Enough talk!"

**{Jet!}**

Issei charges towards Vali in great speed.

"!?"

Vali's eyes widened slightly when he saw Issei is closing in fast.

He flies up into the air, trying to make Issei fly pass him.

**{Jet!}**

Issei changes his positons immediately. Flying up and straight towards the White Dragon Emperor.

*Bam!*

"GuHah!"

He knee strikes Vali in the stomach.

"K-Kuh…He's fast!"

Vali regains his posture and tries to keep a distance between Issei.

"Don't you adre run from me, Vali!"

Issei chases after Vali.

*Grab!*

He caught onto Vali's leg.

"Haaaaaaaaaaah~!"

Issei brings Vali down with him in high speed.

*Woosh~*

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON~!*

Issi throws Vali onto the ground. Hard. Causing the school field to have another crater.

Issei brings his left hand high in the sky. With his palm opened

*Bzzt!* *Spzz!*

There's Yellow and Black Lightning circulating around his armoured left hand.

"Lightning Dragon God Magic: Bolt of Chaotic Dragon God!"

Issei roared out his technique as he clenches his hand and brings it down.

The Yellow-Black Lightning forms a shape of a giant Eastern Dragon and strikes down from the sky. Hitting the crater where Vali lies in.

"BLLLLLZZZZZZZTTBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

There's a huge electricity explosion near the school. Further increases the size of the crater.

It's a good thing that the leaders has enhanced the barrier around them.

"I-Is he dead?"

Mittelt manage to mutter her question out loud.

*Thud.*

Issei landed in front of the crater. Trying to see through the smokes which are coming out from the crater.

'…He's alive…'

Issei said it in his head calmly, after he senses Vali's Energy. But he still can't see his arch-rival.

*Click.*

*Prink.* *Prink.* *Prink.* *Prink.*

With a snap from his fingers, Issei created a small barrier. Trapping him and Vali in it.

"What is he doing?"

Irina said it out loud when she saw Issei's action.

" " " "…" " " "

No one knows the answer.

* * *

><p>(Inside the Barrier)<p>

Issei slowly remove his mask.

"…How long are you gonna lie at there?"

"…Heh. You really are an interesting one…I really had a lot of fun today."

Vali's voice can be heard through the smoke.

Issei raises an eyebrow when he heard what Vali said.

"Is that what I am? An entertainment to you?"

"…I live to fight. Having peace isn't my things…I hope you'll understand, someday."

"You didn't use full power did you?"

"…Neither did you."

"If I did, this town will be destroyed."

"Hahahahaha. Same here. Though…not that I care about this town."

"…Why didn't you use Juggernaut Drive?"

"I was planning to use it as my last resort…But look what you did."

As the smoke is cleared, Issei could see clearly now.

Vali is still lying in the crater. His armour is destroyed. You can see he's bleeding as well.

**[Nova, you're host is really an interesting one.]**

**{…So is yours, Albion.}**

Vali slowly stands up and reform his armour. He looks at Issei with a smile on his face.

"Heh. You and I will be the strongest Heavenly Dragons. You, a Half-Dragon and a Half-Devil. Me, a Half-Devil and Half-Human."

"…Don't think that I've forgiven you for saying those hurtful things to Origami."

"I won't apologise for something like that."

*Twitch, twitch.*

Issei's right eye twitches when he heard that.

"How about this, I just beat you. That's an order from someone who just won, fighting against you."

"…Haihh…Fine…Tell her that, I'm sorry for saying those hurtful things."

Vali said that tiredly while wiping some blood off his cheek.

Issei look at Vali with an eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you tell her that yourself?"

*Click.*

Issei snaps his fingers again, causing the barrier to disappear.

Issei turn his head slightly, to see Origami and the rest is standing not far from them.

"She's over th-!?"

Issei stops his conversation between Vali and look up the sky when he felt something…Something is approaching fast.

*CREAAAAAAAAAAAA~*

The barrier around the school suddenly cracks and-

*PRANGGGGGGGGGGG!*

The barrier has been broken down.

*THUMMMMM!*

Someone landed beside Vali.

It's a young man with short black hair. He's dressed in ancient Chinese armour that was used during the Three Kingdoms period.

Vali look at the young man for a moment, and decided to talk to him.

"Bikou? What brings you here?"

The young man, Bikou look at Vali and show him a toothy grin.

"They want you back 'cuz we're gonna fight the Aesir up north."

"I see. It's already time for that?"

Issei makes a bitter smile and folds both his arms.

"Wait, after our fight, you're going to invade Asgard right away? You really are a battle freak. Who is your partner, anyway?"

"He's a descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha. Son Goku, the famous monkey from Journey to the West."

Issei turn his head to the right when he heard someone answers his question. It's Azazel.

"I didn't expect you to be a part of the Khaos Brigade. Now this, is real crazy. No…the White Dragon Emperor and Son Goku…kind of work as a duo."

Bikou starts to laugh with a cackle,

"Kakakakaka! I ain't like the first one! I do whatever I want! Nice to meet'cha, Red Dragon Emperor."

*Swirl~~~~~~~~~*

*Bam!*

Bikou spins around a cane that is in his hand, and then hit it into the ground.

Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and made them sinking into the darkness.

Issei widens his eyes as he remembered something.

"W-Wait, Vali! You haven't apologise yet!"

Vali smiles at his arch-rival.

"You'll do it for me. I'm sure you will."

"Tch. That means you still owe me one!"

"Hahah. Whatever. I can guarantee you this, the next time we meet, our battle will be even fiercer…Until next time…Hyoudou Issei, get stronger."

Issei quietly watch his rival being "consume" by the darkness.

"…You too, Vali."

* * *

><p>(At Kuoh Academy)<p>

The moon is shining brightly, down at Kuoh Academy.

Large numbers of Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels can be seen hovering in front of the school. Repairing all the damages done by the terrorists, Mages, Vali and…Issei.

Rias and Akeno are enjoying the view happily.

"Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels are working together."

"We've finally created peace in this world."

Azazel, Michael, Gabriel, Zack, Katerea, Sirzechs, Grayfia and Serafall are standing together.

"Yes, yes. I get it. I'll explain to you everything later. But first, let me enjoy some of my time with Zack."

Katerea wraps her hands around Zack. Causing the latter one to blushes slightly.

Sirzechs and Serafall smiled bitterly, while Grayfia just sighed.

"I'm sorry about the stuff Vali did. It's my fault for not stopping him before he got out of hand."

Azazel then walks away from them.

Michael and Gabriel look at Azazel with a little sad expression. Knowing that Azazel is actually hurt by Vali's betrayal.

"Excuse me, Michael-san and Gabriel-san."

Michael and Gabriel turn their head to see it's Issei who called them.

"M-May I ask you to do something for me?"

Michael and Gabriel look at each other for a second and look back at Issei with a smile.

" "If it is within our abilities." "

"Could you please allow Xenovia to pray once again?"

" " " "!?" " " "

Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Origami and Raynare who is standing close to Issei widen their eyes when they heard that. Even both Shitenshi widen their eyes slightly.

Michael look at Xenovia with a small smile.

"Xenovia."

Xenovia stiffens when she heard Michael called her name.

"H-Hai."

"Please tell me this. God does not exist anymore. Will you still pray nonetheless?"

"Yes. Even though the Lord is gone, I would still like to pray, to thank you and the Lord."

Asia took a step forward as well,

"As would I, Michael-sama."

Irina walk forward as well.

"I, too would like to ask this of you, Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama."

Xenovia look at her ex-partner.

"Irina…"

Irina turn her head and look at Xenovia and Asia with a sad expression.

"…I blindly believed that you were a traitor. I'm sorry."

Xenovia smiles at her former partner.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"Asia-san…I spoke harshly to you too…I even called you a witch…"

Asia quickly raises both her hands and say,

"D-Don't worry, it's okay."

"I'm really sorry!"

Irina bows her head with teary eyes.

"I-It's completely fine!"

Asia starts to panic at that moment.

Serafall and Sirzechs who look at them from the side says it happily,

"Friendship between Devils, human and adherents of the Church, huh?"

"Michael-dono, I believe this is a symbol of the peace between us."

Michael and Gabriel nod in agreement.

"Yes. I will have to make some changes to the System back at headquarters."

"It wouldn't hurt to have a Devil who can pray without pain."

Irina, Xenovia and Asia's facial expression brightens when they heard it.

"What a merciful hearts!"

" " "Thank you, Lord!" " "

Three of them said it at the same time…

*Stinggggggggggggggg!*

"Guhh…"

…Only one is having a headache.

Xenovia is holding her head in pain.

"Heh."

Issei couldn't help but made a small laugh, after finding Xenovia's action a bit cute. He switch his sights onto Origami, and walk towards her.

"…Vali said that he's sorry for saying those hurtful things to you."

"!?"

Origami's eyes widen when she heard that. Issei places his hand on top of her head and gently rubs it.

"Next time, I'll make him say it in front of you, okay?"

He shows her his toothy grin.

Origami remains quiet. There's a slight blushes on her cheek. She slowly nod her head.

* * * * * *Stareeeeeeeeeeeee~* * * * * *

*Shiver~*

Issei felt a cold chill down his spine when he felt some killing intent is directed towards him.

He knows it's coming from Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Raynare, Mittelt and Irina.

"…"

There's a big sweat drop on his head. He doesn't know what to do at this moment. He dare not to turn his head around.

Azazel starts to walk away from the group.

"I've decided to stick around here for a while longer. I'm going to repay you all with something only I can do."

Issei look at Azazel as the latter one keeps on walking further and further away from them.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired. Let's go home."

Azazel waves at his fellow underlings. Telling them to go home.

* * *

><p>(At 2nd Year Classroom)<p>

"Uahhh~~"

Issei is currently sitting on his seat. Yawning tiredly, looking out the school field.

_**{Heh. To think that you were having a fight with host of Albion just outside the field.}**_

"_Yea. I know right? Hei Nova, if Vali used Juggernaut Drive at that time…what do you think will happen?"_

_**{I fear that "they" might react to the chant…It's a good thing he didn't get the chance to use it.}**_

"…_If only there's a way to persuade "them"…"_

"Haihh…"

Issei tiredly sigh.

"Good morning, class!"

Issei's eyes shift back to the front. Zack is already in front of the class.

'Hm? Since when Nii-chan got into the class?'

Zack looks at the class happily.

"Good news everyone, we will be having two new students joining this class!"

" " " "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" " "

The whole class cheers happily. Especially the boys.

"I hope its girls!"

"Yea! That would be great!"

"Maybe it's another Kuoh Prince?!"

"I hope he look as handsome as Hyoudou-kun or Kiba-kun!"

The girls pray for new male classmates, while the boys pray for new female classmates.

"Calm down everyone. They're just outside this classroom. Alright, you two can come on in now."

*Open.*

The door was opened. Two students walk into the classroom.

" " "!?" " "

Issei, Asia and Xenovia widen their eyes when they saw the two new students entering the class.

The first student is a young, attractive woman around the same age as Issei with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes.

The second student is a young woman with short, silvery-white hair arranged in bob cut with three hair-clips in her left part of her hair. She has blue eyes. She's as tall as Asia.

The two of them are wearing Kuoh Academy's girl uniform.

Zack grins even more when he saw Issei's reaction. He then urges the two new students

"Go on, introduce yourselves to everyone."

The young woman with long black hair look at the class with a warm smile and a wave.

"Hi everyone. My name is Amano Yuuma. Please to meet you all. I hope we can get along."

The young woman with short, silver-white hair look at everyone with a stoic expression.

"Hello. My name is Tobiichi Origami. Please to meet you all."

"""WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"""

The boys are in high spirits. Who wouldn't? Two new bishoujos just joined their class.

Zack look at the class for a minute. He points at two empty seats.

"Alright. You two can seat behind Issei and Asia."

"Tch. Why does Hyoudou get the new girls again…"

One of the boy muttered out loud.

'Like I have a choice…'

Issei silently thought about it.

Origami walk towards her seats…But she stops in front of Issei's seat.

"…"

"…Origami?"

Origami silently stare at Issei.

"Hei, hei. He just called Tobiichi-chan in her first name. Do they know each other?"

"It can't be…"

"Damn you, Hyoudou-kun…"

A large sweat drops on Issei's head as he feels pressured by the attentions he's getting.

"…Here."

Origami points at Issei's laps and said that one word.

"Huh?"

Issei look at his laps, thinking that there might be something on it.

"I want to sit here…"

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Everyone in the classroom were shocked by Origami's statement.

Zack is the only one who is calm. He's covering his mouth with his hand. Desperately trying to supress his laughter.

"O-O-Origami?! W-What are you saying?!"

Raynare, who is standing beside Origami decides to speak while blushing,

"O-Origami-sama! You can't say something like that to Ise-sama in front of everyone!"

"S-She calls Hyoudou-kun, Ise-sama?!"

"H-Hyoudou-kun, what's the meaning of this?!"

Looks like Raynare's statement has also caught other people's attention as well.

Asia and Xenovia who is sitting next to Issei look at the latter one.

"Asia, looks like we have more competitors…"

"Mou…Ise-san…"

Asia look at Issei with teary eyes.

Issei puts his head on his table and places both his hands over it. He silently bang his head on his table.

'Why…Why does this kind of thing happen on me…'

_**{Kukuku. You should enjoy more, partner. Someone wants to sit on your lap…Kukuku.}**_

Nova is laughing inside his host's head. Enjoying watching his host getting into trouble with his daily school life.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Rate and Review m(_ _)m<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**OKAY. I'VE FINALLY MADE UP MY MIND. I CAN PROMISE YOU THIS, IF IT'S WEEKEND, I CAN POST NEW CHAPTERS WITHIN 3 DAYS. BUT IF IT'S MONDAY TO THURSDAY, I'LL HAVE TO SEE IF THERE'S ANY ASSIGMENTS OR TESTS GIVEN TO ME BY MY LECTURERS.**

**AND PLEASE, I'M WILLING TO ACCPET YOUR REVIEWS! DOESN'T ETTER IF IT'S GOOD OR BAD, I WILL ACCPET IT!**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS~~~~**

**LOVE YA ALL!**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

"… …" – _Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

* * *

><p>(At Occult Research Club)<p>

"…"

Issei, Rias, Asia, Akeno, Kiba, Xenovia, Gasper, Koneko, Sona, Tubaki, Raynare, Origami, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek are looking at the seat where Rias is supposed to seat.

"So, there you have it. Starting today, I will be the Occult Research Club's official adviser. Raynare, Origami and Mittelt will be joining this club as well."

Issei and Rias fold their hands at the same time, but didn't notice it. The former one looks at Raynare and Origami with his eyebrow raised, while the latter one look at Azazel with her eyes narrowed.

"Really?"

"…"

Issei asked Raynare and Origami, but they remained quiet with a pale red forming on their cheeks.

"…She is in my class."

Koneko said it while pointing at Mittelt.

Rias look at Azazel with a stern expression

"What's in the world is going on here?"

Azazel rest his head on his hand and said it happily,

"I've asked Sirzechs about it, and he told me to talk to Serafall's little sister."

Everyone turn around to look at Sona. She fixes her glasses and explain calmly to everyone.

"If I didn't, my sister threatened- Err…begged to come here and play with Hyoudou-kun…"

"Me?! What do I have to do with this?!"

Issei widens his eyes and point at himself, disbelieved.

Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Raynare, Origami, Mittelt and Kalawarner, all stiffens when they heard Serafall is coming.

The former one look at her best friend,

"So you basically sold us out, huh?"

"Then, I wish you the best of luck."

Sona then takes her leave. Tsubaki follows her master after a bow towards the group.

"W-Wait, Sona!"

Azazel look at the group happily,

"In exchange for letting me stay at this academy, Sirzechs gave me one condition.

Issei tilts his head slightly.

"A condition? What kind of condition?"

Azazel stood up from his seat. Well…it's originally Rias's seat.

"To properly train your underdeveloped Sacred Gears. Hehehehe. The Boosted Gear, Holy Demonic Sword, Forbidden Balor View…I'll apply what I've learned in my research to bring each of you to your full potential."

Azazel then uses his thumb and point at himself while grinning.

"Listen up, all of you. From now on, you're gonna call me Azazel-sensei. Well, that's about it. Let's get along~"

"G-Get along?! I haven't even approve yet!"

Rias argues with Azazel.

Issei look at Kalawarner and Dohnaseek,

"So are you two working at here as well?"

Kalawarner nod her head and says,

"I work at here as a nurse teacher."

Dohnaseek just shrug his shoulder.

"I'm not going to work at here. I'm staying at the Church, maintaining it."

"I see…"

Issei slowly nod his head.

Azazel is standing in front of the window. Looking out the view.

"Hey, Holy Demonic Sword kid. How long can you fight in your Balance Breaker?"

"Umm…My current limit is 1 hour."

Azazel just shake his head. Showing a disappointed look.

"That's no good. At best, you need to make sure you can fight in that state for 3 days."

"Red Dragon Emperor, what about you?"

Issei grins, hearing Azazel asked him that question.

"Heh. I can stay in Balance Breaker for 3 months."

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

Everyone's eyes almost pop out when they heard Issei's announcement. Azazel laughs when after he heard that.

"Hahahahahaha! Very impressive! Vali can stay in Balance Breaker for 1 month only. You've clearly exceed him by a huge margin! Hahahahahaha!"

Rias look at Issei, while her eyes are still wide open.

"I-Ise, what about your other form?"

Issei raises an eyebrow when he heard that.

"Oh. You mean Full-Synchro? Hahaha…I embarassed to say it, but I can only last in that form for 1 month."

Issei said it with a sheepish smile, while scratching the back of his head.

" " " " " "…" " " " " "

"…Impressive."

That is the only thing that Rias said. Just so she can break the ice.

Azazel rubs his chin with his hand and look at Issei.

"What about Juggernaut Drive?"

At that instant, Issei's face become very serious. His eyes are narrowed.

"…I will never use that technique. Never."

Everyone looks at him with a worried expressions. Azazel closes his eyes and smiles,

"Hey Red Dragon Emperor, what is your dream?"

Issei look at Azazel with a raised eyebrow.

"My dream? To help Buchou become the King in Rating Games and become the Ultimate Pawn."

Azazel look at him with his eyes half-closed.

"That's it? You're not thinking about something like a harem?"

Issei loses his composure when he heard the word "harem".

"W-What?!"

Azazel continues even more,

"Didn't you know? After the conference and the attacked of the terrorist, your popularity has increased exponentially. Heaven and Underworld knows your name already."

"Really? What for?"

"Of course they would. You defeated the White Dragon Emperor!"

"Really? I didn't know it was such a big deal."

"Hahahaha! You're so naïve! So, what do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"Shall I teach you about harem? Even though I look like this, I'm a man who has formed hundreds of harem is the past, you know? You won't lose anything by hearing about it."

"Why would I want to know about such things?!"

"You're a virgin right?"

Issei blushes immediately, hearing that question.

"Y-Yea. So what?!"

Azazel shows a perverted smile,

"I can teach you everything about women. I can also introduce to you some of my female followers who are very eager in meeting you. They are probably happy to have sex if their partner is you."

Everyone's cheeks darkens in red when they heard Azazel said something like that out loud.

Issei points at Azazel and scolds the Governor,

"S-Shut up! I don't want to listen any of your talk, any further!"

Azazel laughs heartedly when he saw Issei's expression.

"Hahahahahaha! Instead of being called, the Red Dragon Emperor, I think I'll call you, the Red Virgin Emperor. Hahahahahahahaha!"

"…"

Issei is shaking heavily. From being embarrassed by Azazel and having his pride being shattered just like that…

*Crack. Crack. Crack.*

Issei cracks his knuckles. His hair overshadows his eyes. There's red aura coming out from his body. He's giving a dangerous smile that causes everyone but Azazel to have shivers down their spines.

"That's it…You just stepped on my pride…I am so gonna crush you right now…"

*Huggg~*

"!?"

Issei's eyes widen when he suddenly felt someone is hugging him. He turn his head to see Rias hugging him with her face flustered.

"Azazel! Please don't give Ise some strange ideas!"

"B-Buchou?! Please let go of me! I have to teach him a lesson!"

"I-Ise! P-Please calm down!"

Azazel look at them and laugh fearlessly,

"Hahahahahahaha! What's wrong with giving him some ideas and advices about women? Or are you afraid that your servant meeting other women?"

"I will be the one who manages Ise's chastity!"

Rias shouted that out loud. Issei blushes even more when he heard his master saying that boldly.

"B-Buchou?!"

Rias look at him with a nervous expression.

"Ise is mine…"

She mutters out quietly so that Issei is the only one who can hear it.

"Ara ara. I also want to hug Ise-kun as well."

"Me too! I don't want to be left behind!"

"Then, I'll join in as well."

"…Me too."

"Huh? T-Then me too! I also want to hug Ise-sama!"

"…I will hug Ise too."

"I'll will join as well!"

"I'll join for fun."

Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko Raynare, Origami, Mittelt and Kalawarner all joined and hug Issei.

"Uwaaaa~!"

Causing the brown-haired boy to fall onto the floor.

Azazel laughs at Issei. Seeing him being buried by the girls.

Kiba and Dohnaseek look at him with a bitter smile.

Gasper look at his senpai with an admiration.

Azazel widens his eyes slightly when he remembered something.

"Oh."

He gently hammers his right hand onto his left palm.

"I forgot to tell you this, this is an order from Maou Sirzechs Lucifer! All the women of the Occult Research Club are to live with Hyoudou Issei!"

" " " " " "WHAT?!" " " " " "

Everyone is shock from hearing Azazel's announcement.

"B-B-But my apartment isn't that big! Where am I suppose let them sleep?!"

Issei asked while he's still lying on the floor, still buried by the girls.

Rias who is on Issei's left shoulder look at the latter one with a blush.

"Hmm…Maybe I should ask Onii-sama to change your apartment into a house."

Akeno suddenly appears on his right shoulder.

"Ufufu. I get to live with Ise-kun."

Issei blushes even more when he noticed Rias and Akeno's face were close to his.

"A-Akeno-san?!"

Rias's eyes narrow when she saw her Queen.

"Akeno, get away from my Ise."

'…I guess, my life just got a lot noisier than before…'

Issei silently thought about it as he's still being pressed to the ground.

"!?"

Issei widens his eyes when he senses something. He quickly got up from the floor.

" " " " "Kyaaa!" " " " "

Some of the girls screamed when they were being forced to get up by Issei.

Issei look around the room with a serious expression.

He then turn his gaze towards Asia.

"Asia, unseal all seals now! Quickly!"

"I-Ise-san?!"

Asia is shocked upon seeing Issei's action. But she complies and raises her hands to perform the ritual.

Issei is standing inside the magic circle, waiting for the procedure to complete.

'Tch. What is "she" doing here?!'

* * *

><p>(Outside Occult Research Club)<p>

"Fufufu…Looks like the boy is having fun…"

Floating high above the old school building, is a girl with an appearance of 10 years old. She has a long blond hair that reaches down to her knees and has blue eyes. She wears a white Gothic Lolita dresses.

Floating next to her, is a young woman with long green hair that reaches down to her hips. She has blue eyes and has mechanical ears which makes her looks like a robot. There seems to be jetpacks igniting on her back, allowing her to stay afloat on the air. She's wearing a maid outfits.

"…Master. He knows we're here."

The mysterious blonde girl smiles when she heard what the green-haired young woman just said.

"Hoh. His senses are sharp as always."

She then raises her right hand, with her palm aiming at the Occult Research Club.

"Let's bring him…all of them to my place, shall we?"

(In the Club Room)

A large silver-white magic circle has appear underneath everyone.

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

Everyone is shocked when they saw the magic circle underneath them.

"W-What is this?! A magic seal I've never seen before?!"

Azazel's interest piqued when he look around the room. They're being surrounded by the magic circle.

Rias look around the room. Panicked.

"What's going on?!"

(Outside the Occult Research Club)

"Hmhmm~ Looks like the magic circle is complete."

The mysterious blonde girl is humming happily.

*Click.*

With a single snap of her fingers, she and the green-haired maid beside her disappear.

(Back in the Occult Research Club)

The room is completely dead silent. Not a single person is in the clubroom...

Where is everyone?

* * *

><p>(At an unknown location)<p>

"Eh? Where are we?"

Rias and the rest appears on a complete different location. The groups are currently standing on a tropical beach and in front of them, is a vast ocean. They seem to be on a tropical area.

"What is this place?"

Kiba said it as he look behind him.

Behind the group is a tall big tower. About 100m tall.

"Where on Earth are we?!"

Raynare loses her composure and look around, trying to find out their current location.

While everyone is looking around. Some are enjoying the views of the ocean while others admire at the tallness of the tower.

Issei is the only person looking up the sky. He seems to be nervous about something. There's a single drop of sweat flowing down to his cheek.

Rias notices her Pawn's action and gently shake his shoulder.

"Ise?"

"…"

The brown-haired boy remained quiet, and continues staring at the sky.

Rias slowly looks up into the sky.

"!?"

Her eyes widen when she saw two figures are slowly descending from the sky.

One after another, everyone look towards the sky and their expression are all the same.

The mysterious blonde girl and the green-haired maid stands in front of group.

"Hello, boy."

Everyone turn their head towards the person the mysterious blonde girl is greeting…It's Issei?

Issei look at the mysterious blonde girl nervously.

"…Why are you here?"

The

"Oh come on, don't you miss me at all? It's been so long since we last met."

Rias look at Issei worriedly.

"Ise, who is she?"

"…"

Issei remains quiet.

The mysterious blonde girl, smiles when she heard Rias's question.

"You never told them about me?"

She then place her hand on her heart, showing a sad expression and has teary eyes.

"That's so mean of you…"

Everyone feels unease seeing the little girl about to cry.

"Stop acting. What do you want from me?"

The mysterious blonde girl grin dangerously.

"It's been so long since we last met. Why don't we have our usual spar?"

*Fwoosh!*

"!?"

Before anyone notices, the blonde girl appears in front of Issei, with her palm on his face.

"Wha-"

*Bam!*

In a single thrust of her palm, she pushes Issei far away the group. Sending him straight towards, the tall tower. Crashing into it. Hard.

"Ise!"

Rias shouted out for Issei. Everyone got into their battle stances right away.

"Stop! Don't touch her!"

Everyone stop their movements and look towards hole that Issei's in.

Issei slowly crawls out from the hole. His shirts are tattered. There's blood coming out from his mouth and his forehead.

The mysterious blonde girl look at him boredly.

"Good grief, was that it boy? After it's been so long, you didn't improve one bit?"

Issei spits out the blood in his mouth, and gently rub off the blood on his mouth

"Ptoo. At least let me prepare myself first!"

"Then go on, I'm waiting."

Issei smirks when he heard the mysterious girl is willing wait.

"Nova. Let's do this."

**{You got it, partner!}**

"Full-Synchro!"

**{Full-Synchro!}**

His hair lifts up slightly, and turn into red colour. His irises change into golden yellow and his pupils become like the eyes of a dragon. The red scale-like design appear on his face and body. An insane amount of red aura is bursting out of his body.

Issei grins at her and got into his battle stance.

"Let's do this."

*Woosh~*

In an instant, Issei appears behind the blonde girl, with his right fist about to hit her.

*BAM!*

He hit her so hard that, a strong force was created behind the girl. Blowing some of the sand into the air.

"…!?"

Issei's eyes widen when he saw the girl is standing in front of him. Smiling at him.

She's holding his punch. Tightly.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, boy. Hm!"

She then throws Issei towards the ocean.

*Skddddddddddddddddd~*

Issei safely landed on the ocean. He's standing on it. He seems to be enjoying the fight, because he's smiling.

"Damn…She's as strong as always…"

**{Why don't we show her our moves?}**

"Heh. I thought you'd never ask."

Flames and Lightning starts to burst out around Issei.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode."

The girl smiles even more when she saw Isse's new form.

"Very good. You seem to be able to master my technique. Very well, I'll show you mine then."

The mysterious girl raises her right hand up in the air. A large energy ball soon appears above her. Ice are also gathering around the energy ball.

**{Partner! You mustn't let her enter into that mode!}**

"I know!"

The flames and lightning burst out even more.

*BAM!*

Issei charges towards the girl in high speed.

"Lightning Flame Dragon-"

He brought out his left fist. It's engulf in large amount of flames and lightning.

"-Firing Hammer!"

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*

A huge explosion occurs on the ocean. Causing strong and big waves to be created.

* * *

><p>(Back on the Beach)<p>

" " " " "…" " " " "

Everyone is looking at the scenario with an awe.

"What is the world is going on?"

Rias look at the scene with her eyes wide open.

Azazel look at the fight with a grin on his face. He places his hand on his chin, gently rubbing his goatee.

"Now this is interesting. I wonder who will win."

Everyone looks towards Azazel with a curious expression on their face.

"…Azazel-sama, do you know her?"

Origami finally decided to ask the Governor.

"Yea. She's quite famous...Well, in her own way."

*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*

Everyone look towards the explosion.

"Umm…Guys, should we worry about her as well?"

Everyone look towards the person Dohnaseek is pointing.

It's the young woman with green-haired and she's wearing a maid dress. The young woman notices that everyone is staring at her, she too looks right back at them.

"Do ignore me. I'm here as my master's servant."

" " " " " "…" " " " " "

Everyone is dead silent. Not knowing what to do.

"Listen to her. She means us no harm."

Everyone complies with Azazel's advice and look back to the ocean.

* * *

><p>(Back at the Ocean)<p>

"Looks like I couldn't stop her on time…"

Issei look at the mysterious girl with a bitter smile.

The appearance of the blonde girl has changed. Her skin and hair are in silver-white and she's glowing. Behind her, is a flower of ice.

*KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~*

The whole ocean starts to freeze over. Temperature drop dramatically.

Issei shows a challenging smile.

"Heh. You're seriously going all out, huh?"

"Why not? It's not often I get to use my full power. Let me enjoy even more. I believe you know this form of mine."

Issei releases more flames from his body. He grin towards the girl.

"Queen of Ice…Well, let's find out. Will my flames melt your ice quicker, or will you freeze my flame."

* * *

><p>(Back on the Beach)<p>

"Did she just freeze the entire ocean?!"

Kiba is shock from seeing the entire ocean in frozen state.

Akeno look around the surrounding.

"The temperature seems to have dropped as well."

Rias look at the scene, worried about her precious Issei. She decides to ask Azazel,

"Azazel, who exactly is she?!"

Azazel smirks when he heard that question.

"…She goes by many different titles, The Queen of The Night, The Lord of Darkness, The High Daylight Walker, Dreaded Vampire-"

"W-W-Wait! S-She's a Vampire?!"

Rias loses her composure and look at Azazel.

"Yea. In fact, she's a Shinso Vampire, or you can say True Blood Vampire. The very first one. She's "The" Vampire."

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

Everyone's eyes widen further, hearing that statement.

"S-S-S-S-She's my ancestor?!"

Gasper stutters out loud. He's shaking heavily.

"But she looks like a 10 years old little girl…"

Asia is confused.

"…My master has a body that does not age."

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

Everyone look towards the green-haired maid. The Governor of the Fallen Angel look at the green-haired maid carefully.

"…If I'm not wrong, your master has another title, The Doll Master, right?"

The green-haired maid look at Azazel with a neutral expression

"…Yes."

"You're a robot, aren't 'cha?"

"…Yes."

" " " " " "…" " " " " "

Everyone look at her carefully.

"It does make sense, if those are her actual ears…"

Kiba said it in an analytical tone.

"R-Really? I thought she's an avid cosplayer…"

Mittelt said it out loud.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~!*

Everyone look back onto the frozen ocean, after they heard another loud explosion.

* * *

><p>(Back at the Frozen Ocean)<p>

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~!*

*Skdddddddddddddddd~*

Both Issei and the girl skid away from each other. The girl smiles at Issei when she look around her.

"Looks like your flame isn't strong enough to melt my ice, boy."

_**{She's right partner, the ice is freezing faster than it melts.}**_

Issei smirks when he heard what the girl and Nova said.

"Heh."

The lightning around him soon dies down. Only the orange-yellow flames remain, radiating from his body.

The girl raises an eyebrow.

"What's wrong boy? What's so funny? You're at a disadvantage here. So why are you smirking?"

"…I'll show you why. Solar Dragon Mode."

Black flames soon comes out after the yellow lightning dies down. The black flames fuses with the orange-yellow flame. Further increasing heat he's giving off.

"!?"

The girl's expression changes when she saw the ice around the boy starts melting.

"Is that…"

"Yep. This is the Flame of Amaterasu. I'm fusing it with the Flame of Fire Dragon."

"Tch. That's pretty clever of you, boy."

"But this is all thanks to you. Without your technique, I can never hope to "consume" other's power."

"But I didn't expect you to "learn" it from God. If I remembers correctly, your method is different from mine, correct? I absorb those magic or powers through swirling them in a mass orb of storm, and "crush" them. But you…"

Issei smile sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

"Eheheh…I "consume" them…Literally…"

The girl look at Issei and smile.

"Let's finish this, shall we?"

She then swings her right hand to the side.

*Pra Pra Pra Pra Pra Pra Pra Pra Pra Pra!*

A huge waves of spike ice comes out from the ground and heads straight towards Issei. Coming on his left.

"…..."

Issei remained calm as he look at the ice heading straight to him. He calmly raises his left hand.

"…Melt away."

*ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!*

In a single word, the black-orange flames on his left hand burns ferociously. Completely eradicate the spike ice. Not just that, the part of ice where the flames previously blasted through, has completely melted, turning part of the frozen ocean, back to ocean.

"…"

The girl remains quite when she witnessed her ice was melted complete. She grins.

"I've seen enough. That's it for today."

She then powers down and reverts back to her blonde hair.

Issei too follows after her. He reverts back to his usual brown hair and brown eyes. He then slowly walk towards the girl.

The girl look up to see him. Face to face. And she smiles at him.

"…You've grown a lot, boy."

Issei smiles and slowly kneels down before the girl, like a knight.

"It's great to see you again…Master."

* * *

><p>(Back at the Occult Research Club)<p>

After the "little" fight, the blonde girl transfer everyone back to the clubroom.

"W-Wait, so you're Ise's mentor?!"

Rias is currently having a conversation with the blonde girl.

"That's right, I was his teacher."

" " " " " "Wow…" " " " " "

Everyone look at the girl with an awe.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell."

"…That's a pretty long name."

Azazel said it with a sweat drop on his head.

The blonde girl, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell look at Azazel with her eyes half-closed.

"You can just call me Evangeline or Eva-chan if you think it's better."

"Hmm…How about Loli Grandma-"

*Thud!*

An ice blade was suddenly thrown towards Azazel, it landed on his head.

*Thumm!*

Azazel falls onto the floor. He's bleeding.

" " " " "Azaze-sama!" " " " "

Origami, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek rush towards the unconscious Governor.

"Does that Crow Boy has no manners at all?"

*Twitch, twitch.*

There's a cruciform popping veins appear above Evangeline's right eye. Her right eye is twitching as well. Her cheek is a bit red.

"Please calm down, master. You have to forgive him, that's how he talks."

Issei tries to placate his mentor.

"Hmph."

Evangeline takes a sip of the tea in front of her.

"?! Oh. This tea is better than I thought. Who made this tea?"

Akeno steps forward and bows her head slightly.

"That would be me. I hope the tea suites your taste."

Evangeline smiles when she heard Akeno said that.

"It taste great. I never know someone other than Chachamaru, can prepare such a delicious tea."

"Chachamaru?"

Rias raises an eyebrow when she heard that name.

"What? You don't know who she is? She's standing next to you all the whole time when me and boy are sparring."

Evangeline uses her right thumb to point at the green-haired maid standing behind her.

The green-haired maid just stands there and bow at Rias and the other.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Chachamaru. I'm an android created to serve my master."

Evangeline notices something strange in the room. A tension. Evangeline get straight into her point.

"What's wrong? Am I not welcomed here?"

Rias stiffens when she heard that.

"N-No…Don't take this the wrong way…But I thought Vampires don't get along with Devils…"

Evangeline raises an eyebrow when she heard that. She was quiet for a moment, until she burst into laughter.

"Pfft. Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

Everyone is curious about Evangeline's reaction.

"Hahaha…Oh please, don't group me with those idiots. I am myself. I was never in with them from the beginning. My views are far different from theirs."

She then sets her gazes on Gasper. Causing the latter one to flinch slightly.

"…You're a Dhampir aren't you?"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!"

Gasper shrieked and quickly hides inside his cardboard box.

Evangeline, who is aware of Gasper's action look at Rias with a sad expression.

"I presume that, that boy had a painful past…"

Rias also shows a sad expression like Evangeline.

"Yea…He was treated badly by his own family members…We'll talk about that next time."

Evangeline just nod her head.

Rias look at her.

"Do your descendants know that you're here?"

"You mean those idiots? No. In fact, those idiots thought I'm long dead."

" " " " " "Huh?!" " " " " "

Everyone but Issei and Azazel were surprised by Evangeline's announcement.

Evangeline calmly takes another sip of her tea, and continues,

"I've exist in this world for a long time. I was turned into a Vampire by sorcery, not by bitten. I have no idea how long it has been, but I can tell you that I've met the real Red Dragon Emperor. In flesh, not when he's sealed away in those crappy Sacred Gears."

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

Everyone is surprised even more.

**{She's right. We've met before. It was a long long long time ago. I can hardly remember what happened when we met…}**

Nova further confirms her story.

Evangeline nod her head and continues her story,

"Back then, I was an infamous witch and Shinso Vampire. People feared me in so many ways. They even put up a bounty on my head."

Rias look at Evangeline nervously.

"I don't want to be rude, but…h-how much was your head worth?"

"$6,000,000.00"

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

Everyone's eyes just keeps on widening today.

"S-S-S-Six million dollar?! Just your head?!"

"Yep. So, I had to fake my death somehow. Or that stupid bounty follows me everywhere. And blah blah blah. Here I am."

Issei who's been quiet for the whole time, decides to join into the conversation.

"Master, why are you here anyway?"

Evangeline look at Issei and shows him a mischievous smile which gives the latter one a bad feeling about it.

"I've decided to come here and live with you."

" " " " " "WHAT?!" " " " " "

Everyone in the clubroom are shock upon hearing Evangeline's statement.

Issei's daily life style just keeps on getting busier and noisier.

Later on, Rias really called her brother, Sirzechs so that they can renovate Issei's apartment. Turning it into a house.

Azazel is still unconscious from the hit of the ice blade on his head.

The First Semester of Kuoh Academy Ends Here.

* * *

><p>(At an Unknown Location)<p>

***Psssshhhhhhh~***

The sound of air being exhale through a mask can be heard clearly. It's Sterben. He is currently walking in a dark corner, alone.

"How have you been, Sterben?"

Sterben look at a certain corner of shadow. A figure slowly comes out from it and show itself.

It's a young man. He has a long white hair which is tied in high ponytail that reaches midway down his back. Part of his hair is black in colour and is brushed to the right side of his face, covering up his right eye. There's a scar visible on the bridge of his nose. A sharp, curved tattoo can be seen around his left eye. His eye is red in colour, with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's.

He wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Below it, is a plain greyish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waist guard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waist guard, Rogue wears a pair of armoured boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waist guard.

"…**Rogue. What do you want?"**

The young man called Rogue, shows an evil smile.

"What? Not even "Hello Rogue." or "How are you Rogue?". Man, you're cold."

"…**What do you want?"**

Rogue only smirks.

"Heh. How's that wound of yours?"

***Psssshhhhhhh~***

"**It's none of your concern…"**

"Oh, come on. You don't have to be so grumpy just because you failed the mission."

*Shinn!*

The tip of the Estoc appears in front of Rogue's face.

"**Don't remind me."**

Rogue looks at Sterben with a challenging smirks on his face.

"You wanna dance? I sure can use some practice. Don't you forget who helped you, in getting those two High-Class Dragons. Me. I helped you in completing this weapon of yours."

"…"

Sterben remained silent for a moment.

*Shin. Shin. Sheek.*

He twist and turn his Estoc for a moment before putting it back into sheathe.

***Psssshhhhhhh~***

He exhales again. And look around the dark place.

"…**Where is "Leader"?"**

"Oh him? He's out. I have no idea where he went. Probably recruiting new members. After all, our numbers are too small."

"**That may be true…"**

"Heh. I can't wait to meet our new members. I can feel it…you too right? You can feel it clearly. Darkness is coming."

Rogue shows a maniac, evil toothy grin.

Sterben just look at his partner for a moment.

***Psssshhhhhhh~***

"**Darkness is already spreading throughout the world…"**

* * *

><p>(In Issei's Room)<p>

"Zzzz…Hm?"

It's still early in the morning. Issei who is currently sleeping between Rias and Asia, woke up when he felt something or someone is on top of him.

'…What is this feeling?'

Issei slowly opens his eyes and look underneath his blanket.

"Ufufu. Good morning, Ise-kun."

A young woman with long black hair is on top of him. Issei widens his eyes when he realizes who it is.

"A-Akeno-san?!"

Akeno is the one who is laying on top of Issei. She's currently wearing a yukata made of thin fabric. She didn't tied her hair up, so they were hang loose.

"I have arrived."

Akeno tightly embraces Issei after she let out her sweet voice.

*Chu.*

"!?"

Issei is shocked when he was suddenly kissed by Akeno, on his cheek. This causes him to blush.

"Ufufu. Ise-kun's body is so sturdy. A man's skin feels better than I imagined. Or is it because it is Ise-kun's body?"

"T-Thank you?"

Akeno moves her face closer to his face.

"Hey Ise-kun, does my body feel good?"

Issei blushes again when he heard those kind of question.

"Uh…Y-Yes. Your body feels good."

"Ufufu, I'm happy. You can enjoy this body even more if you want to, you know? I also want to know more about Ise-kun's body. However, since there is a scary onee-san sleeping next to us, there may be a limit to it. But whether or not we get caught, this critical moment is also fun."

'Is she really enjoying this? Looks like I finally get to witness her S-side…'

Issei thought about it in his head while a sweat drops on the top of his head.

Akeno slowly moves her hand down towards Issei's chest. She can feels it clearly, Issei's heartbeat.

"Ara ara. Ise-kun's heart is beating so fast."

Issei blushes even more and tries to avert his eyes.

"Sorry about that. I'm a little nervous…"

Akeno then places her hands on Issei's hands. Their fingers slowly intertwine themselves together. She then rests her head on his chest.

"Ise-kun is so warm…"

She smiles happily as she enjoys the warmth from Issei's body.

The atmosphere around them is getting better.

Until…

"Akeno. What are you doing? When did you get into this room?"

'Crap…'

That is the only thing that came into his head when he heard that voice. Issei timidly turned just his eyes to the side.

A crimson-haired young woman is currently glaring at him and Akeno with extremely displeased half-closed eyes.

Akeno turned towards her so that she could show Buchou her hand that was intertwined with his.

"This is skinship. I thought I would have a nice morning with my adorable Ise-kun, so I came in. After all, being in bed alone is lonely."

*Snap!*

There's a cruciform popping veins formed above Rias's head.

'Uh oh…She just snapped…'

Issei look at his master with a sweat drop on his head.

"What do you mean "my" adorable Ise-kun? Since when did you become Ise's master?"

Rias spoke as her whole body trembled. Her mouth twitched!

"Even if I'm not his master, I'm his senpai. It's a senpai's duty to be affectionate with their kouhai, right?"

'Oh dear…I sensed a declaration of war…'

Issei look at the Two Great Onee-sama.

Rias slowly brought her face close to Akeno. Once her face was closer, the former one spoke in a voice filled with anger.

"Senpai…I see, so that's your reasoning. This room is close to being a sanctuary for me. My only absolute healing place. Asia aside, I can't have others intrude here! This is my and Ise's room."

'Since when did my room become Buchou's room? And because of her, Asia has to move in everyday just so she doesn't feel left out…'

Issei raises an eyebrow when he heard Rias's proclamation.

Akeno-san smiled a little at Buchou's words.

"Ara-ara. Ojou-sama has a strong desire to monopolise, doesn't she? Are you perhaps afraid of having it stolen by me?"

"…Looks like I need to discuss this with you once more."

Rias's body was enveloped in crimson aura.

"Ara, you're releasing quite an aggressive aura for a discussion, aren't you?"

Akeno smiles and also began to envelop herself in a pale-gold aura.

"It's a discussion. To the bitter end."

Rias and Akeno glared at each other while releasing crackling sparks all over the place.

Issei look at the time on head of his bed. It's only 3:00am?!

'This early? Oh. It's Friday.'

"…Unyuu, is it morning already…? Fuaaaaa…"

And then Asia rose up while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Asia, it's still early. You can go back to sleep."

Issei smiles at Asia and gently stroked her head.

"Ah, Ise-san…Then I'll accept your offer and sleep while being hugged by Ise-san…Zzzz…"

The half-awake Asia tried to go back to sleep while embracing him. This action causes Issei to smile, as he finds it cute. He gently pat on her head.

*Boff! Boff! Boff!*

He then look towards the direction of the sounds.

A pillow fight between Rias and Akeno had started. On his bed…

"To begin with, I hate how Akeno tries to immediately touch my important thing!"

*Boff!*

Rias threw the pillow with force, and made it hit Akeno-san right in the face.

But even after the pillow that hit her fell down, Akeno still had a smiling face.

"Ara, it should be fine if it is just for a bit! You really are stingy, Rias!"

She picked up the fallen pillow and nailed Rias in the face with it.

Buchou brushed the pillow away from her face. Her eyes are a bit watery.

"This place was just renovated, so I won't let you do as you please, Akeno!"

Finally, Rias threw away all of her appearance and words which had brimmed with elegance, and threw the pillow again with the voice and face of a girl her age.

Akeno dodged the pillow and then throws the pillow right back at her.

"Sirzechs-sama said that we should live together and get along with each other!"

"This is my and Ise's house! Both you and Onii-sama are in the way of Ise and me! I can't stand it anymore!"

"You intend to ignore Sirzechs-sama's wishes!? So you value Ise-kun more than Maou-sama then?! Lend me Ise-kun for a bit as well!"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Haihh…"

Issei tiredly sigh, look at the girls and back to the clock.

'What should I do? …!?'

*Ting! Ting!*

Issei widens his eyes as he remembered something. There's a lighted light bulb on top of his head.

He slowly took in a deep breath. Building up his courage.

*Grab. Grab*

" "!?" "

Rias and Akeno's eyes widen when they saw Issei grabs one of their hands. He then pulls them back to the bed. He then gently whispers something on their ears which causes them to blush.

"Today is Friday. It's weekend. Let's go on a date today."

Rias and Akeno look at him nervously as he wrapped his hands around their waist. Issei smiles at them and says,

"But for now, let's sleep until the sun rises."

" "O-Okay…" "

Both Rias and Akeno replies nervously. They're reacting like the girls on their ages.

" " " "…Zzzz" " " "

And with that, everyone is back into their sweet dream. Sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Rate &amp; Review m(_ _)m<strong>

**I added NEW CHARACTERS!**

**1) Evangeline A.K. McDowell from Mahou Sensei Negima!**

**2) Chachamaru from Mahou Sensei Negima!**

**3) Rogue (Future Rogue) from Fairy Tail**

**The Shinso Vampire is STRONG. In this story, I put her on the level of a GOD-CLASS.**


	24. Chapter 24

**NEW RECORDS! MORE THAN 12600 WORDS! WOHOOO~! XD **

**I Hope You All Can Forgive Me For Taking So Long To Finish This Chapter. But Do Try To Understand That This Is The LONGEST Chapter I've Written So FAR!**

**This Is Because I'm Trying My Best To Reach Kuroka Meeting Koneko and Rias VS Sona in the RATING GAME!**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR REVIEWS~! =)**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

"… …" – _Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

* * *

><p>(In the Dining Room)<p>

Breakfast set. At the table that had become five times wider than before.

"To be honest, I'm still shocked about the huge change…Never thought that this little apartment can be renovated into this big house…a six-story building."

Issei said it with a bitter smile as he sets the breakfasts on the table. Gathered around the table were all the members of his new family, including him, Asia, Rias, Zack, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Raynare, Origami, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"We should really thank Rias-chan's father and brother. He said that he'd renovate this place free of charge as part of a model house."

Zack said it after he gulp down the food in his mouth. Issei who is sitting next to Rias nod his head in agreement.

"But what happened to our neighbours anyway? I mean, our land has been expanded…"

Rias, who knows the answer is eating her meal calmly and silently. She's smiling.

"It's all right. It was a peaceful settlement. So that everyone could be happy."

Rias smiles widely at Issei, while whispering. Issei look at her with a bitter smile.

'Wow…They're that persuasive, huh…'

Issei thought about it in his head.

Zack then brought out the house blueprints. With room assignment chart.

"On the first floor are the guest rooms, living room, kitchen, and Japanese-style rooms. On the second floor are the rooms of Ise, Rias-chan and Asia-chan. The arrangement has the other two adjacent to Ise's room. It seems to be structured so that you can go between the rooms next to each other from inside."

Issei look at the diagram with an awe.

'My room seems to be more than four times bigger than before…Was the installation of furniture also from the Gremory's possessions? Amazing…There was a huge television I'd never seen before in the living room. There was also a chandelier on the ceiling…'

"On the third floor are my room, the study, and the storeroom. On the fourth floor are Akeno-chan's, Koneko-chan's and Xenovia-chan's rooms. The fifth floor are Origami-chan's, Raynare-chan's, Mittelt-chan's, Kalawarner-san's, Eva-chan's and Chachamaru-chan's rooms. The sixth floors are entirely made of just vacant rooms. Ise, what do you think we should use them for?"

Issei nod his head as he listens his brother talking, He then look at Zack.

"For the time being I intend to use them as guest rooms…What do you think, Buchou?"

Issei look at his master.

"…I don't mind letting anyone have the rooms except for the second floor."

"…"

Issei look at her with a sweat drop on his head.

'She sure is possessive…'

"There is also an open-air garden on the roof. I will plant plants so that I can make tea for master."

Chachamaru said that with a neutral expression.

"Because we built it so sturdily, it won't collapse even in the case of a war."

"Hahahaha, thank you, Rias-chan. Hey, maybe I can invite Katerea to come here."

Zack laughs heartedly when he heard Rias's statement and made a suggestion.

Issei look at the his brother.

'He sure is easy going…'

"There're also underground floors apparently."

Xenovia said that while she was having a hard time with her chopsticks.

"Underground floors?"

Issei looks at Xenovia, trying his best not to laugh. He then handed her an empty plate, a fork and a spoon.

"T-Thank you…"

Xenovia blushes slightly as she accepted the plate, fork and spoon.

"Yeah, there are up to three underground floors."

Rias nodded and confirmed it.

"The first underground floor is a huge spacious room. Not only can it be used as a training room, it can also be used as a movie theatre. It's also equipped with a large indoor bath. The second underground floor is used entirely for an indoor pool. It can also use warm water. In the third underground floor are a library and a storehouse."

Rias starts explaining while taking out additional blueprints.

"…So my house even has an indoor pool, huh. That's pretty cool. A training room? That I can't wait to see."

Issei first shows an awe expression, and he soon grins when he thought about the training room.

Rias continues explaining,

"Since there's also an elevator, you can smoothly get on and off from the sixth ground floor to the third underground floor."

Issei places his hand on his chin.

"So in a way, my apartment was transformed into a palatial residence a few days after summer holidays began."

For an unknown reason, Issei moves his eyes and met with Akeno, she give me a full-blown smile.

'Fufufu. Today, I get to call Ise-kun, Ise.'

"…"

Issei blushes slightly when he remembered what just happened early in the morning.

Rias who saw that, lightly pulled his cheek.

"B-Buchou. It huwts. It huwts."

Issei starts to have watery eyes.

* * *

><p>(In Issei's Room)<p>

Issei is currently wearing a black leather jacket with a red t-shirt underneath it with a matching black trousers. He wears his usual black sneakers with red accents. He also wears a silver western dragon pendant necklace around his neck and some chain belts on the side of his right hip.

He look at himself happily and say,

"There. What do you think?"

**{If you're asking me, I think you look pretty badass.}**

"…Too much?"

**{Nah. I think you'll do fine.}**

"I trust your judgement…I think."

**{Oi.}**

"Hahaha. I'm just kidding."

Issei then exits his room, and head down stairs. Waiting for Rias and Akeno.

* * *

><p>(At the Living Room)<p>

"…"

Issei is currently sitting on a sofa, watching the television. Well, trying to…

Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Origami, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Evangeline and Chachamaru. Pretty much every girls living in his house, except Rias and Akeno are already sitting in the living room before the brown-haired boy even arrived.

"…"

Issei feels a bit tense as he can feel the stares and glares are all on him. He dare not to turn his head and look at them.

Evangeline who was enjoying her tea grins as she decided to tease her disciple.

"So boy, why dressed like that? Where are you off to?"

Issei flinches slightly when he heard that question. He slowly turns his head around while sweating.

The girls, except Evangeline and Chachamaru are all glaring at him.

"I-Umm…I'm going out with Buchou and Akeno-san today."

Issei said it with a sheepish smile and scratch his cheek.

"Ise-san! It's not fair! I want to go too!"

Asia said it out loud with teary eyes.

"I too, would like to go as well."

Xenovia said it while emitting a dangerous aura around her.

" "…Me too." "

Koneko and Origami look at Issei with a neutral expressions. But Issei can see that they're a bit mad as well.

"I also want to go out with Ise-sama at least once."

Raynare said it with a little teary eyes.

"Yea! Me too!"

Mittelt agreed with her friends.

"That goes the same with me."

Kalawarner decides to join in as well.

Issei look the group of girls with fear, and then look at his master with his eyes half-closed.

'You just have to do it, don't you. Master…'

Evangeline just smirks seeing Issei's reaction.

"Ise. We're ready."

Issei widens his eyes when he heard the familiar voice.

'I'M SAVED!'

He turn his head to see Rias and Akeno coming down from the stairs.

Rias is wearing a light orange ruched blazer with white lace swing tank and light blue short jeans. There's a floppy hat on top of her head.

Standing beside her, is Akeno. She wears a low rise jeans with a black halter-neck top and a matching black see through blouse on the outside. There's a small gold heart shaped pendant necklace around her neck. She even let her hair down.

Issei look at both of them in an awe with his mouth opened. There's blushes on his cheek.

Rias and Akeno blushes when they saw his reaction.

"D-Do we look weird?"

Issei shakes his head for a while and walk towards them. He said it in an honest opinion

"N-No. You both look amazing…"

Both Rias and Akeno blushes even more when they heard that.

Issei, Rias and Akeno are just about leave when the former one saw his older brother, Zack walking towards.

"You three enjoy, but be careful, okay?"

Issei, Rias and Akeno look at him with smiles and nod their head.

Issei opens the door to let Rias and Akeno exit first. He's about to follow after them, until Zack places his hand on his shoulder. Zack look at him with a serious expression and whispers something on Issei's ear.

"Be careful…Don't let your guard down."

"…"

Issei look at his brother seriously and nod his head. He then look at the group of girls and wave at them with a smile.

"I'll see you all before dinner."

* * *

><p>(On a certain Shopping Streets)<p>

Issei is currently walking between Rias and Akeno. With Rias on his right, while Akeno on his left.

Both of the girls are wrapping their hands on his hands.

Right now, the three of them are getting all the attention on the shopping street.

Rias and Akeno are getting lovely stares from the crowd. Issei on the other hand…is getting jealousy glares from the men…

"Ise, Ise. Can we go into that shop?"

Rias pulls his sleeves and point towards a certain clothing store.

Issei look at her and Akeno. They're eyes are glittering. Issei smiles as he found their facial expressions are cute.

"Sure."

Rias and Akeno showed an expression of joy and quickly rushes into the shop. Issei who looks at them just shakes his head while smiling.

"…They sure act like girls their age."

**{What do you mean?}**

"Didn't you noticed? There's no Onee-samas atmosphere from both of them, today."

**{Oh that. Yea, I noticed.}**

Issei then look around his surroundings.

**{…You worried?}**

"Sort of…You can never let your guard down…"

**{Is that why you asked Asia to remove all the seals?}**

"Yea."

**{Anyway, you better head into the shop. I'm sure they're waiting for you.}**

"Oh. Okay."

Issei follows after Nova's instruction and head into the shop…

Not too far from Issei. A mysterious tall man wearing a black coat is looking at Issei. His hair is a mixture of black and blonde hair. He has unique heterochromatic eyes, where his right eye is gold and his left eye is black.

He smirks when he saw Issei enters into the shop.

"Heh. It's time for you to know the truth…Ise."

* * *

><p>(On their way Back)<p>

After the long hours of choosing clothes in that particular shop, Issei, Rias and Akeno went to have lunch on a certain café, while sitting near the window. The number of customers in the café immediately increases when people going pass the shop saw Rias and Akeno. They basically enters into the café just to take a look at Rias and Akeno. All Issei received were jealousy and death glares from the males. Some girls in she café will also look at him, as they found him cute and cool.

Issei's his hands are currently full for carrying the bags of clothes that the girls had shopped. Rias and Akeno are walking beside him happily.

"You two sure bought a lot."

Rias and Akeno blushed when they heard it.

"Is it heavy?"

"We're sorry if we let you do the carrying…"

Rias and Akeno showed a guilty expression when they look at Issei.

The brown-haired boy just shakes his head with a smile.

"It's alright. As long as you two are happy, I'm happy…"

Issei loses his smile and look around with a slight serious expression.

" "Ise?" "

Rias and Akeno look at him and asked at the same time, with a worried expression.

Issei put down the bags.

"…Something's not right here…It's too quiet."

Rias and Akeno look around at that moment.

"Now that you say it…where is everyone else?"

Rias asked with her eyebrow raised slightly. Akeno then added,

"The whole street is empty…"

"Both of you, stay close to me. No matter what happen, don't get separated from each other."

Rias and Akeno nod their head and got closer to Issei.

*Wiishhhh~*

A sudden chills pass through Issei's body.

"!?"

Issei widens his eyes and look down at his hands. Their shaking?!

He then felt a sweat drips down from his forehead. He's sweating?!

He then turn his back around quickly, while pulling the girls behind him.

A figure is standing in the middle of the street.

A man clad in black. His right golden eye can be seen clearly in the dark.

He smirks when he saw Issei's reaction.

*Sniff, sniff.*

"!?"

Issei widens his eyes even more when he smelled the tall man's scent.

'Why does he smell so familiar…His scent…it's just like mine…'

The mysterious man starts to talk while smiling,

"Hello. I'm impressed that you're able to sense me. You must be Hyoudou Issei. Right?"

Issei look at him with a stern look.

"And you are?"

_**{Partner! Be careful! He's dangerous! He's also on a different level compared to you!}**_

Issei then heard Nova speaking in his mind.

"_What?!"_

_**{He maybe in Human form, but I can tell from the moment I saw him. He's The Crescent Circle Dragon, Crom Cruach! The Dragon that was said to be strongest among all the Evil Dragons!}**_

"_Evil Dragon?! What's he doing here?!"_

_**{Beats me. Look as much as I hate to say this but don't fight him.}**_

"_What?! Why not?!"_

_**{Idiot! Think for a second! I'm sure you can feel his power clearly! He's probably as strong as me or Albion during our prime!}**_

"Tch."

Issei made a click with his mouth.

The tall man, Crom Cruach grins when he heard that.

"I presume Nova already told you who I really am?"

Issei look at him while keeping his guard up to the max.

"…The Crescent Circle Dragon, Crom Cruach."

" "!?" "

Rias and Akeno widen their eyes when they heard that name.

Issei continues to look at him with a stern look.

"…What do you want?"

Crom Cruach took a step forward, which causes the other three to flinch slightly. He smirks again seeing their reaction.

"I'm here to talk to you, Hyoudou Issei…No. I should just say, son."

" " "!?" " "

Issei, Rias and Akeno widen their eyes even more when they heard the strongest Evil Dragon just said that easily.

At that moment, Issei loses his composure. Not willing to accept the fact.

"Don't lie to me! I have no father or mother! I'm an orphan ever since I was born!"

Crom Cruach just shrugs his shoulder.

"That's half true. Your mother is dead when she gave birth to you. Me, I just couldn't care much about you."

Issei grits his teeth, hard. He's pissed about the information he got from the Evil Dragon.

"Then why are you here?! If what you said is true, why show yourself now?!"

Crom Cruach shows an evil grin.

"That's because you've earned my attention. I've seen what you've done so far. I'll say that I was impressed by you."

"So? That doesn't gives you the excuse to come and meet me."

Crom Cruach brought out his right hand, in a "Give me your hand" way.

"Join me."

" " "!?" " "

"I'm currently affiliated with Khaos Brigade."

Issei growls at Crom Cruach.

"What?!"

Crom Cruach continues as he took another step forward, with his hand still out.

"I want you to come to my side. You're a Half-Dragon after all. You should understand. Dragons are creatures that represent power. We are admired, respected, and feared by all. We have limitless lifespan. But now…almost all of the Dragons of Legend are sealed in Sacred Gears, dormant, missing or dead. I joined Khaos Brigade to meet strong foes and fight them, so that I could see the place where Dragons can reach in the end. Come to my side, my son. Together, father and son, we could finally discover where Dragons would reach at the end."

"Don't talk nonsense! There's no way Ise is your son!"

Rias retorted at Crom Cruach angrily.

"…"

Crom Cruach didn't say anything but chooses to quietly release his aura around his body. An unreal amount of dense aura. Which causes Rias and Akeno to flinch and shiver.

"Rias Gremory-sama, if you values your life, I suggest you to keep quiet and let me talk to my son."

"Don't you dare threaten her!"

Issei also flares out his aura.

Crom Cruach smirks after seeing Issei's reaction.

"So, what's your answer son? Yes or No?"

"No! I will never join your side! I will never see you as my father!"

Crom Cruach closes his eyes and shakes his head. He looks disappointed.

"You disappointed me."

The moment he open his heterochromatic eyes, the intensity of the aura increases even more.

"Tch…Full-Synchro!"

Issei roared out his transformation as usual, but this time, Nova didn't said it with him.

His hair lifts up slightly, and turn into red colour. His irises change into golden yellow and his pupils become like the eyes of a dragon. The red scale-like design appear on his face and body.

Crom Cruach grins when he witness the transformation of his son.

"Heh. That's right. Show me what you got."

"Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

Issei charges straight ahead, towards Crom Cruach. Holding his left fist back, coating it with intense amount of red aura. There's killing intent coming out from him as well. He's going for the kill.

*BAM!*

*KABOOOOOOM~!*

Issei's fist made contact with Crom Cruach's face. The forces coming from his fist is so strong that it causes the floor behind Crom Cruach to crack and fly off.

"!?"

Issei widens his eyes when he saw Crom Cruach is standing there, with only a bruise on his face. Crom Cruach smirks at Issei.

"Very good. You have a great amount of killing intent. You're fit to become an Evil Dragon."

"Shut up!"

*BAM!*

"Guahh!"

*Rip! Rip!*

Issei shouted in pain when he suddenly felt an intense pain on his back of his jacket and shirt was ripped apart, creating a circle hole which shows his back clearly.

He look down to see Crom Cruach's fist is at there. It's coated with intensively dangerous black aura.

"Damn you..."

There's blood coming out from his mouth. He then pulls back his right hand, charging it with red energy sphere. He then blast it towards Crom Cruach at point blank.

"Rarghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

*Don!*

Issei then files into the air and continues to keep on blasting Crom Cruach with his energy blast.

*Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don! Don!*

"Ise stop! You'll destroy this place!"

"!?"

Issei widens his eyes when he heard Rias's voice. He immediately halt his fire.

"Hah…hah…"

Issei tries to catch his breathe. He looks at the destruction he has made. A large crater has been made in front of him. So large that you can pour an amount of water into it and make it into a lake. The shops around him were completely destroyed. Thank god no one's here. There's smokes coming out from the crater.

He descent to the ground, standing in front of the crater.

"…Very good. As I have expected. You didn't disappoint me."

" " "!?" " "

Issei's, Rias's, and Akeno's eyes widen when they heard Crom Cruach's calm voice.

*Woosh*

A hand suddenly emerges out from the smoke, catching Issei off guard.

"Kuh!"

Issei tries to jump back, but…

*Grghhhhhgh!*

The arm suddenly becomes thicker, bigger and has black scales. Allowing it to easily grab Issei on the head.

" "Ise!" "

Rias and Akeno tries to rush forward, to save Issei but-

*Thump!*

" "Kyaah!" "

Something slams in front of them, preventing them from going forward.

Rias and Akeno look closer on the thing that stopped them. The latter one raises and eyebrow on what's in front of her.

"I-Is this a tail?"

They then saw the tail is connected into the crater, which was still covered by smoke. The arm which was holding Issei's head continues to grow, getting bulkier. Until it changes into a size of a Dragon's hand.

"I have to admit, that was a pretty good attack. If I hadn't change back into my Dragon form, I would have received some amount of damages. Too bad you're not a Full-Dragon."

A tall tall figure appears out from the smoke. A 15 meters tall western Dragon with dark scales. It has a pair of horns growing out at the top of his head. Its left eye is black while the right eye is gold. The Dragon is completely covered in black. There seems to be blood coming out from his mouth.

The previous hand which was grabbing Issei's head is now holding the brown-haired boy's entire body.

"Let go of Ise!"

*Dooooooooooooooo~!*

Rias fires a block of her Power of Destruction towards the Evil Dragon.

"Lightning! Roar!"

*Bzzt! Pzzzzzzzzzzzt~!*

Akeno releases a stream of lightning towards the Evil Dragon as well.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Don't bother trying. With your current state, your attacks are nothing but a sensation of insects biting me."

Crom Cruach then shift its eyes towards Issei.

"So. I could just kill you right here right now, or do you want to join my side?"

Issei look at him with a hateful glare. He's about to lose his consciousness.

"Hah…hah…I would choose death over you…hah..."

"…Suite yourself."

*Gghhh.*

Crom Cruach tightens his hold on Issei.

*Crack! Creack! Brack!*

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

_**{Partner! Partner!}**_

Issei screams in pain as he felt a couple of his bones were broken as he's being crushed by the Dragon.

"Ise!"

"Ise!"

Rias and Akeno are having teary eyes as they shout for the man they both love.

"Cough! Cough! Cough!"

Issei is coughing out blood heavily.

Crom Cruach stop his death crush and look at Issei again.

"…Last chance, boy. I really hate to kill my own son."

"Hah…hah…hah…"

"!?"

In a blink of an eye, Issei disappears within Crom Cruach's grasp and reappears in front of Rias and Akeno. Kneeling on the floor and breathing heavily.

"Ise!"

"Ise!"

Both Rias are Akeno quickly rushes towards him.

**{Partner is in a really bad conditions right now. We have to get out of here!}**

Nova told the girls in a hurry.

Crom Cruach look at his hand and back to Issei.

"…What was that? You disappear from my grasp less than a second, and reappears in front of them."

"Hah…hah…"

'This is bad…I'm losing consciousness…Most of my stamina has depleted from that crush…I can hardly move...'

Issei thought in his head.

"I don't know what you did, but I can let you do it again. I'll just have to knock you out and bring you back by force if I have to…Right after I kill those two over there."

Issei continues to glare at Crom Cruach.

"Damn…you…"

Crom Cruach lifts up his right gigantic Dragon arm, about to crush the three of them-

*Creaaaaaaaaaaaaak~*

"!?"

Crom Cruach widens his heterochromatic eyes when he felt something is wrong. His entire right arm is frozen?!

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you simply take my disciple away."

"!?"

Crom Cruach look down at Issei. The voice is coming from him, but it's a girly voice.

A shadowy figure slowly emerges and show itself from Issei's shadow.

Issei tiredly widens his eyes. Rias and Akeno widen their eyes too.

"M-Master?!"

" "Eva-chan?" "

The True Blood Vampire, Evengeline look the wounded tired Issei with a smirk on her face.

"My goodness, what a troublesome disciple you are, boy."

She then turns her attention towards Crom Cruach.

"I'm sorry, Darkness Dragon. I'm afraid, I have to ask you to leave for now."

"…"

Crom Cruach remained quiet for a while. He then changes his form. Reverting back into his previous Human form. His right arm is still frozen.

"Don't worry about your arm. It'll melt away, the moment you leave us in one peace."

Crom Cruach look at Evangeline with a curious expression.

"…Who are you?"

Evangeline just smirks at his question.

"Someone you don't need to know."

"…"

Crom Cruach look at his right arm again.

*Crea…Crankk!*

He shatters the ice on his right arm through brute force. This causes Evangeline to widen her eyes slightly. Crom Cruach just flex his right arm for a moment.

"…I'll take my leave for now."

A dark portal appears underneath his feet. He was about to leave them, but he turn his head slightly to look at Issei.

"…Get stronger. Our fight isn't over. Not by a huge margin. I'll see you again…my son."

With that, Crom Cruach disappears into the darkness.

"F-Father…Cough!"

*Thud.*

Issei mutters out that word and cough out more blood before he collapses onto the ground.

"Ise!"

"Ise!"

"Boy!"

Rias, Akeno and Evangeline are shocked, seeing Issei lying on the ground, not moving.

* * *

><p>(Back at Issei's House)<p>

Everyone is sitting in the living room, worried.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Raynare looks at the clock on the wall and say it out loud.

"Relax. Eva-chan just went to get them right? They'll be back soon."

Zack tries to ease their worry. But even he himself is worried.

Suddenly, a crimson magic circle appears in the room it has Gremory seals on it.

The moment they've reached home-

"Asia please! You have to hurry! Ise isn't moving at all!"

Rias is sitting on the floor, with an unconscious Issei resting on her lap. There's blood on Issei, Rias's hands and lap. Akeno is beside them, doing her best to stop the bleeding. Her hands are covered in blood as well. Both of them are having crying.

"I-Ise-san!?"

Asia quickly rushes towards Issei and starts to heal him using her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. She too is about to cry.

Everyone rushes towards Issei as well.

"What happened?!"

Zack is the first one to ask.

"We were attacked, by the Crescent Circle Dragon, Crom Cruach."

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

Everyone widens their eyes when they heard that name.

"W-Why?!"

Mittelt asked, shockingly.

"…He claims that he's Issei's father."

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

"Ise's father is the strongest Evil Dragon?!"

This time, it's Xenovia.

"It can't be true. He's lying."

Rias said it with her tone full of hate. She's doing her best, trying to hold her tears.

"No. He's telling the truth. I can see it in his eyes."

Everyone turn their head around to see Evangeline walking towards them.

Chachamaru walks towards her master and greet her.

"Welcome back, master."

Evangeline just nod her head and continues talking,

"I'm sure that he knows as well. You can ask him when he wakes up."

"Ise-san…"

Asia is having teary eyes while she's healing Issei.

* * *

><p>(Issei's Room)<p>

***I'll just have to knock you out and bring you back by force if I have to…Right after I kill those two over there.***

Issei suddenly burst opens his eyes and sit straight.

"Hah…hah…hah…It's just a dream…"

He winces his eyes when he felt a sudden pain on his body. He places his left hand on his chest.

"Ouch…?!"

He look at his body. He's covered in bandages. He then look around.

"This is my room? When did I get back? Nova, you there?"

**{…Snoreeeeeeee~}**

Issei smiles when he heard Nova snoring so loud. He then tries to get out from his bed.

"Ow ow ow…My body still hasn't recover fully yet…"

He then walk towards the door.

*Open.*

"…"

He took a look at his room for a moment, and he left.

* * *

><p>(At the 2nd Basement)<p>

"Wow…There really is an indoor bath…and it's huge."

Issei look at the indoor bath with an awe. He removed his clothe and left them in the changing room. All that's left is the bandages wrapped around his sturdy body.

The indoor bath was designed like a pool in the middle of a rocky mountain. Because there's rocks decorated around the bath. The walls are coated with stones as well.

Issei set his hand into the bath.

"Oh. The water sure is warm."

He then enters into the bath, and enjoys long warm bath. He first simmers his whole body into the water and float around the bath. Until he reaches an end and rest his back against the rock.

"…"

***…Get stronger. Our fight isn't over. Not by a huge margin.I'll see you again…my son.***

Issei narrows his eyes when he remembered Crom Cruach's words.

He look at his hands. Their shivering.

"…There's blood of Evil Dragon running through me…I am the son of the Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach…"

*Bash!*

He hits the water, causing the water to splash around. He clench his fists, hard.

"I'm starting to hate myself…"

**{Zzz…Hm? Oh partner! You're awake?!}**

"Yea. I'm awake. I could say the same thing to you."

**{How does your body feel? You broke a couple of bones when he crushed your body.}**

"I'm fine. Hey Nova….I'm sorry."

**{What for?}**

"I acted rashly. I ignored your warnings and attacked him…"

**{You idiot. Its fine, I forgive you. Just don't misuse my power again.}**

"…I need to get stronger. I have to surpass him."

**{And you will, partner. You will. We're doing it together.}**

"…Hei Nova, am I broken?"

**{Huh? What you mean?}**

Issei shows gloomy expression, he look at his own reflection again.

"I'm a son of an Evil Dragon…Aren't Evil Dragons considered as Broken Dragon?"

**{Nah. You're fine. That's one of the good thing about you, you're not like your fa- I mean Crom Cruach.}**

"…Thanks…But still, I can't believe that he's my father…"

**{Some fate, huh.}**

"Maybe…Haihh…"

Issei sighed tiredly and closes his eyes. He then rests his head on the rock.

*Clack.*

*Clonk! Clonk!*

Issei widens his eyes when he heard the sound of the indoor bath door being opened and something just dropped behind him. He turn his head around and widen his eyes on what's in front of him.

"R-R-Rias?!"

Rias is currently standing in front of him, naked. All she had is a small towel wrap around her body. It only covers half of her thighs. It seems like she dropped her bucket and her shampoo.

Her eyes were opened widely. Tears starts to flow out from her eyes.

"Ise!"

Rias quickly run towards the brown-haired boy.

"W-Wait Ria-"

*SPLASH!*

Before Issei could stop her, she jumped into the bath, tackling him. Causing both of them to sink into the water.

*Blob. Blob. Blob.*

"Buah! Rias, are you alright?"

Issei got out from the water and ask Rias, who is currently hugging him tightly.

"You're alright…sob…you're alright…sob…sob."

Issei's eyes soften when he felt clearly that Rias is trembling.

He gently wrap his hand around her and says it with a gentle tone,

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm okay now…Sorry to late you worried."

"…."

"…."

Issei is currently looking at a different direction, while blushing.

Why wouldn't he? Rias is sitting next to him, naked. She wrapped her hand around his. Not wanting to let him go. Issei could clearly feel her breast pressing against his hand.

"…How are your injuries?"

Rias is the first to talk.

"I-I'm better now."

"I wanted to stay in your room, but Zack Nii-sama said that we should let you recover and not to disturb you…"

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't know. I just felt like taking a bath to ease my mind…You?"

"Same as you. It sure is a coincidence."

"Hehe. Yea, it sure is."

Rias laughs a little and rest her head on Issei's shoulder. She smiles happily and says,

"This is the best…I'm really at peace when I'm with Ise…"

Issei blushes a bit when he heard that.

"…Me too."

*Clack.*

The sound of the door of indoor bath being opened was heard again.

Issei and Rias turn their head to see who it is.

"A-Asia?! Akeno-san?!"

It's Asia and Akeno standing in front of them. Asia is holding a towel in front her, covering her frontal part.

Akeno however…is not covering at all. She did let her hair down again.

"Ise-san?!"

"Ise-kun?!"

It seems like Asia and Akeno had the same reaction as Rias. Because the moment they saw him, they too jump into the pool.

"Wait-"

*SPLASH!*

Again, before he could stop them, they've tackled him and pushing them under the water.

"Ise-san, please don't scare me like that again…"

"Please don't scare me like that again as well…"

Asia and Akeno look at him with teary eyes as well.

Issei look at them with a bitter smile, feeling a bit guilty. He gently pat their head.

"I won't. I promise. Sorry for causing you two so much trouble."

"…."

"…."

Both the girls blushes as Issei gently pat and rub their head.

*Clack*

The door was opened once again.

This time, a whole bunch of girls enter into the indoor bath.

Xenovia, Origami, Koneko, Tiamat, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Evengeline and Chachamaru are standing in front of the door.

Their eyes except Evangeline and Chachamaru widened when they saw Issei.

" "Ise!" "

"Ise-senpai!"

" " " "Ise-sama!" " " "

Issei shows a bitter smile as he knows what will happen next.

'Uh oh...Here we go…'

"Uwaaaa!"

All of them, except Evengeline and Chachamaru jump into the water.

*SPLAAAAAASH!*

*Blob. Blob. Blob.*

Evangeline and Chachamaru just slowly enters into the bath.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, boy."

"…."

Evangeline look at the bath where only bubbles are coming out with a smirk on her face. Chachamaru stares at that direction as well.

"Buaa! Fuu…I thought I was about to die…"

Issei suddenly got up, grasping for air.

"…!?"

He then starts blushing heavily as he notices that he's being surrounded by naked girls.

"I-I should be going. You girls enjoy your bath!"

He said it in a high pitch voice, got up and tried to exit the bath. But-

"Don't even think about it."

"!?"

Evengeline grabs onto his hand and throws him back into the bath.

*Splash!*

"Puuu! M-Master?! Why did you throw me back here?!"

Evangeline smirks at him. She didn't even bother covering her child like body, and places her hands on her hip.

"You can say that we are going to interrogate you, boy."

"…?"

Issei look around as the girls are gathering around him. Waiting for him to say something.

"Sigh…Alright, I'll explain to you all."

Issei said that as Evangeline got back into the water.

"…Where do I start? I guess I can say that my father is the Strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach."

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

Everyone apart from Evangeline widens their eyes. Even Chachamaru is a bit surprised from that statement.

"Nova told me that his strength is on the level of a Heavenly Dragon, when either Nova or Albion are at their prime. He's affiliated with Khaos Brigade."

"…It's hard to belive that Crom Cruach is still alive…and for him to be your father…"

Tiamat look at Issei with a worried look.

"…."

Issei look at Tiamat with a sad smile.

Evangeline decided to continue.

"So, what are you going to do now, boy? He's clearly above you."

Issei look at her with a determined look.

"I want to get stronger. To surpass him, and beat the crap out of him on our next meet."

Evangeline smirks seeing Issei's determination.

"Good."

*Clap!*

Everyone look towards the person who just clap her hand. Well, it can't be another man, because Issei is the only male in the bath.

Oh, it's Rias.

"It may be coincidence, but I thought about the same. Why don't we all go to Underworld?"

" " " " " "…." " " " " "

"Huh?"

That was the only thing Issei said.

* * *

><p>(In Issei's Room)<p>

The next morning, everyone gathers in his room, except Zack. Even Kiba and Gasper are here.

"So you were planning to return to the Underworld after the date?"

Issei ask his master with his eyebrow raised.

Rias just nodded at him with a smile.

"I planned to return home now that the summer holidays have started. I was going to tell you when we got back…but "that" happened…"

"Oh. I get it."

"We will spend the remainder of the summer holidays there until after the 20th of August. It seems like we'll be returning here at the end of the month. The plan is to train and attend various kinds of events at the Underworld."

Issei nods his head as Rias explains their time in Underworld.

"Ano…Buchou-san, c-can I come as well?"

Everyone look towards Asia who raised her hand timidly in the air.

Rias tilted her head slightly.

"Of course you can. Why did you even ask?"

"I-I'm not a Devil…"

Asia said it timidly.

Rias gives her a small smile and says,

"It's alright. You are part of my family as well."

Asia's face brightens when she heard that.

"Isn't that great, Asia? You get to come along with everyone else."

Issei gently pat Asia on her head.

"H-Hai!"

Asia replied happily.

"I'm also going to the Underworld."

" " " " " "!?" " " " " "

Everyone, except Issei and Evanngeline became aware of a sudden extra voice.

They all look towards a good-looking man sitting on a seat in the corner.

It's Azazel.

"W-Where did you come in from?"

Rias asked Azazel while blinking in surprise.

"Hmm? I-"

"He walked in through the front door."

Before Azazel could say out what he's about to say, Issei answered it for him.

"…I didn't even feel your presence."

Kiba said it with a little disappointed in his tone.

Azazel look at him with his eyes half-closed.

"That's due to your lack of training. I just came in normally. Hey Ise, how did you know I was here at the first place."

He then look at Azazel with a smirk on his face. He just gently tap on his nose with his left index finger. Azazel just smirks back at him, knowing immediately what it meant.

"You and your damn keen senses. Anyway, you guys are returning to the Underworld, right? I'll go too. I'm your teacher after all."

Azazel then took out a notepad from his pocket and read out loud as he opened it.

"The schedule for the Underworld is…Ahem. First, a visit to Rias's parents, and the introduction of the servant Devils to the current head of the family. After that, is the annual meeting of new young Devils. And then there's your training over there. I'm mainly going along with you for your training. While you guys are at Gremory house, I'll be meeting with Sirzechs and Zack. Geez, how troublesome."

"Wait, Nii-chan is going as well?"

Issei look at Azazel with a confuse expression on his face.

"Huh? He didn't tell you? He's already at the Underworld, with Katerea."

"…."

*Twitch, twitch.*

Issei remains quiet and twitches his right eyes. He then pinches the bridge of his nose.

"…That would explain why he isn't here since early in the morning."

Azazel then look at his subordinates, Origami, Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner.

"You four are coming with me as well. I called Dohnaseek as well. You all are in the training programme."

" " " "Hai." " " "

Four of them answered back seriously.

"Then, Aza- Sensei, you'll be accompanying us, right? Shall we make the travel reservations for you and the rest?"

Sensei nodded at Rias's question.

"Yes, please do. It's my first time entering the Underworld through the Devils' route. I'm looking forward to it. Since, I usually use the route of the Fallen Angels' side."

Issei stood up with a grin

"Then, let's go pack our things."

* * *

><p>(At the Train Station)<p>

After everyone has finished packing their stuffs, they head straight to the nearest train station. The Occult Research Club members are wearing Kuoh Academy's summer uniform. Evangeline is wearing her usual white Gothic Lolita clothing, she's currently holding an opened white Gothic Lolita umbrella. Chachamaru is standing next to her with her usual maid dress.

"I really hate summer…"

Evangeline said it tiredly. Well, you can't blame a vampire for hating summer can't ya?

Issei look at his mentor with a bitter smile.

Rias and Akeno first stepped into the elevator.

"Ise, Asia and Xenovia, please come in first. We'll be going down from here."

"Down? I thought we can only go up?"

Issei said it while raising his eyebrow.

"I'll show you. Now, come on in."

Rias beckoned the three of them to enter into the elevator.

Ise just complied with Rias's words. Asia and Xenovia follows after him.

Rias then look at her servants with a smile.

"Yuuto, you'll go with Azazel-sensei, Dohnaseek-san, Eva-chan, and Chachamaru alright?"

Kiba nod his head.

"As you wish, Buchou."

"Koneko, Gasper, you two will go with Origami, Raynare Mittelt and Kalawarner okay?"

"Understood."

"H-Hai, Buchou."

The elevator doors then closed.

Rias then took out a card from her skirt pocket amd place it towards an electronic panel.

*Pi.*

A beep sound can be heard.

*Gakun.*

" " "!?" " "

Issei widens his eyes as he can feel it clearly that they're going down.

Asia too was surprised. Xenovia just tilted her head as a small reaction.

Rias and Akeno, who saw the three's reaction giggled a little at them.

Rias then explains it to them,

"Beneath this station, there's a secret level. It's a route that is exclusively for Devils."

*Ting.*

A sound was heard after the elevator stopped its movement.

"Oh. We're here."

The elevator doors opens and in front of them is a vast artificial space. It's like a huge cave. There are structure of a station platform built in the cave. The wall lamps that illuminated the place gave off magic-like glows.

"A train station?"

Issei said it as he looks around the cave.

Rias walk towards him and stands next to him. She then replies his question.

"Yep."

They waited a couple of minutes for others to join them.

"Now that we're all here, we'll walk to platform three."

As they are walking with Rias and Akeno leading them.

Issei was walking behind them while looking around the train station. Asia is just right next to him.

Before he could realise it, Akeno came to his side and grasps his hand. Issei subconsciously grasps her hand back before he himself even notices it.

"!?"

Akeno widens her eyes slightly. She seems to be surprised by Issei's action. Her face is red and she seems happy.

*Glareeeeeeeeeee~*

'Oops…I shouldn't have done that…'

Issei thought about it as he can feel death glares from his back and front.

"…."

"Uu…"

In front of him is Rias and Asia. The former one is looking at him and Akeno with a scary look, while the latter one look at them with a teary eyes.

They then reached their destination.

In front of them is a train with many Devil patterns carved into it at acute angles.

Issei notices a few pattern on the train.

"Gremory pattern…Sirzech-sama's pattern as well…"

He then look at his master.

"Buchou, is this…"

"Yep. This is a train owned by the Gremory family."

*Clack.*

The train doors opened automatically. With Rias's lead, everyone enters into the train.

* * *

><p>(In the Train)<p>

*Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~!*

The departure whistle sound was heard, and the train starts to move.

Rias is currently sitting in the first train car ahead of them, the rest of them had to sit in the central train behind it.

Issei sitting together with Asia, on seats facing away from train's motion. Akeno and Xenovia sit while at facing them.

Kiba, Koneko, Gasper and Evangeline are sitting next to them. Gasper's face is pale. He seems to be pressured by the presence of Evangeline. Chachamaru sits just behind Issei.

Origami, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek are sitting with or next to Azazel, who is currently sleeping…

Issei look out the window. There's nothing but darkness. Well, that's because the train is currently in a dark tunnel.

Issei then look at Akeno.

"How long 'til we get there?"

"We'll arrive in about an hour. The train needs to pass through the dimensional barrier using official means before it arrives at the Underworld."

"Couldn't we just teleported there?"

"Well, if Ise-kun and others don't enter at least once by the official route, you'll be punished for illegally entering. That's why you guys have to properly finish the official entry procedure."

Issei places his hand on his chin and nod his head slowly.

"I see…"

"Hehehe."

Issei look at Akeno as he heard her giggling.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to say this but, Ise-kun may be punished for sexual contact with your master."

"What?!"

Issei blushes immediately when he heard that.

"!?"

He enters into a shocked state when Akeno suddenly sit on his lap.

"A-A-Akeno-san?!"

He's in a high pitch voice now. Hehehehe.

Akeno then slowly brings her face closer to his. Giving him an erotic gaze. She then take his hand.

"However, there is no problem with skin-ship between servants. Like this…"

She slowly guides his hand towards her thighs.

"W-W-Wait! Akeno-san!"

Issei panics even more when his hand is going under her skirt. His whole face is red in colour.

The instant Issei's hand went beneath Akeno's skirt, Asia's hand grabs onto his hand from the side and pulls it away.

Asia is having teary eyes and she's pouting her cheek with her lips turned upwards.

"Akeno-san's influence is too strong. Ise-san will become a pervert…"

"Ara ara. Asia-chan, isn't it healthy for young men to be a little pervert?"

Origami, Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner all look at Issei and Akeno with envious look.

"Skin-ship between master and servant is quite natural, alright? Don't give Ise wrong ideas, Akeno."

Issei turns his head around slowly and carefully when he heard that voice.

Rias is standing over there, with a crimson aura enveloping her entire body.

'Uh oh…I'm in trouble…'

Issei thought about it as a sweat drop on his head.

Akeno wraps her hands around his neck, and brings her face closer to the brown-haired boy's neck.

*Chu.*

"Hauu~~!?"

Issei widens his eyes in surprise when he felt Akeno is kissing and sucking his neck. He accidentally slipped a sound from his mouth.

Akeno who then releases Issei look at Rias with a smile and a challenging gaze.

"Stealing from the master gets me fired up."

"Akeno, that's en-"

"Princess Rias. Communicating with your servants are fine, but isn't an example of procedure also good?"

Rias was about to scold Akeno, but another voice interrupted her.

Issei look towards the person who just spoke.

It was an elderly man with white beard that was dandy. He had the appearance of a train conductor.

"I-I'm sorry."

Rias apologised to the elderly man, but he just laugh heartedly.

"Ho ho ho. For the little princess to be concerned with the topic of men and women. I've lived a long time."

Rias's face reddened at the elderly man's words.

The elderly man then took off his hat, bowed his head and introduced himself.

"Good to meet you, all the princess's new servant Devils. I am Reynaldo, the conductor of the Gremory private train. Please to make your acquaintance."

Akeno moved back to her seat. She seems to be disappointed at having to aprt.

Issei, Asia and Xenovia then stood up and bow at him politely as well.

"Nice to meet you as well. I am Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn. Please look after me from now on."

"I-I'm Asia Argento. I am a human. P-Please to meet you and please treat me well!"

"I'm Xenovia. Knight. Please treat me well from now on."

The train conductor, Reynaldo then look at Asia with an interest.

"Oh? You're a human? It's my first time for having a human riding on my train. I hope you like it so far."

Asia nervously smiles at Reynaldo.

"I'm enjoying every moment."

"Ho ho ho. That's good, that's good."

Reynaldo gently stroke his beard.

Rias then decided to add in additional information.

"Asia is like a little sister to me. Even though she's a human, she's still my family."

Asia blushes when she heard that. She then nervously say,

"I-I also consider Buchou-san as my Onee-san…"

"Ho ho ho. That's good. That's good."

He then turn his head to look at Evangeline who is drinking her tea pleasantly.

"…?"

Evangeline notices Reynaldo is looking at her. She then decided to introduce herself as well.

"Hello. I'm Evangeline, a Vampire. You can call me Eva-chan if you want."

"Ho ho ho. Please to meet you Eva-chan. Another person who I've never provide my services before is on my train, I hope you too is enjoying the ride."

"It's fine."

Reynaldo then look towards Chachamaru who is sitting behind Issei. She just stood up from her seat, face and look at Reynaldo from a moment.

"…Nice to meet you, my name is Chachamaru. I'm Evangeline-sama's servant."

"Nice to meet you as well."

Reynaldo nod his head happily.

Suddenly, he took out a unique machine and capture all of them on a monitor like object.

" " " " "….?" " " " "

Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Evangeline and Chachamaru all look at Reynaldo with a confused look.

Rias then explains to them.

"This is a machine from the Devil world that checks and compares you. The fact that this train is formally entering the Underworld is important and therefore all modes of transport require inspection. It would be a serious matter in the case that there is some fabrication. In the current time, it would be quite serious if someone occupied the train. Your records give your piece designations, and when transmitted it is registered as data in the Underworld. That's why they check it with this machine. There's no problem. Since everyone here is who they say they are."

*Pingg~*

The machine let out a sound. Reynaldo then look at Rias.

"Princess, with this both the checking and the formalities for the entry of the new faces here are finished, you can all rest and relax until we arrive at the schedule station. There are also beds to sleep and places where you can have a meal. So please use them until we reach our destination."

Reynaldo smiles pleasantly at Rias.

"Thank you, Reynaldo. Are Azazel and his subordinates next?"

Rias turn to look at Azazel, but he's sleeping peacefully. Raynare and the rest, except Origami just gave her a bitter smile.

"That guy sure is unbelievable. Sleeping in a train of a race that were his enemies before."

Rias said it with an amazed tone.

"Ho ho ho. The Governor of the Fallen Angel really is peaceful."

Reynaldo laughs pleasantly.

* * *

><p>(At the Underworld)<p>

About 40 minutes after their departure, they were all playing card to kill the time.

Rias was originally siitting in the front train as a High-Class Devil, but she was lonely by herself and had to pass the time on the central train. Where Issei and the others are.

Issei is currently gulping boxes of bento box.

An announcement was then made.

"We will be momentarily breaking through the dimensional wall. We will be momentarily breaking through the dimensional wall."

"Try looking outside."

Rias said it to Issei, Asia and Xenovia.

Issei and Asia look out the window.

The scenery changed from completely darkness to a landscape.

A purple sky. Mountains. Trees. Rivers. Lakes.

"Wow~ So this is Underworld. It's sure is beautiful."

Issei said it out loud as he look at the scenario with an awe expression. Asia is currently having the same expression as him.

"It's fine if you open the window now."

After hearing what Rias said, Issei immediately opens the window.

*woosh~.*

A gentle breeze came in.

*Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~*

Issei took in a deep breath.

"Hahh…"

He then exhales slowly.

"This area is already within Gremory territory."

Rias spoke about it proudly.

Issei look at his master with his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"H-How large is Gremory's territory?!"

Kiba suddenly walk towards Issei's seat and answers it for Rias.

"If I remember correctly, it's about the size of Honshu in Japan."

*GaKhongg!*

Issei's jaw just reached the floor.

"That's hugeeeeeeeee!"

Both Rias and Kiba just nod their heads calmly. Rias then explains it to Issei.

"The Underworld has the same amount of surface areas as the human world, but the population isn't the same. Even with Devils, Fallen Angels, and other races, it isn't that high. Since there is no ocean, the land is also spacious."

"Wow…"

That was all Issei could say.

Rias smiles seeing his reaction and continues,

"Even if you say it's the size of Honshu, isn't it mostly unused space? It's mostly just forest and mountains."

Next to him, Asia was also in a state of "?". As for Xenovia…she had stopped considering her surroundings and had started talking about the swords of the Underworld with Kiba.

*Clap.*

Rias then clapped her hand together as she remembered something.

"That's right. Ise, Xenovia. Since part of my territory will be given to you later, please tell me what places you want."

Issei raises his eyebrow and asks his master.

"Huh? We have our own territory?"

"You're all the servant devils of the next family head. Living in my territory as part of the Gremory group is permitted. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and even Gasper possess land within my territory."

*Puff!*

Rias created a map with magic in the air and it falls onto her hand.

It's the map of Gremory territory.

Rias then says it with a pleasant smile.

"The red areas are places that have already been taken. But anywhere else is fine. Now then, please point at the land you like and I'll give it to you."

* * *

><p>Another 10 minutes has passed after Issei picked his own territory. He chose a place that was abundant with natures. There's mountains and lakes in his territory.<p>

Another announcement was made.

"We will be arriving at the Gremory main residence soon. We will be arriving at the Gremory main residence soon. Thank you for riding this train."

"Ise, we're almost there. Close the window."

Issei complies and closes the window beside him.

The train decreases its speed gradually, until it eventually stops at a certain point.

*Clack.*

The train doors open automatically.

Rias then exits first, follows by the rest. Issei comes out last. He then looks back into the train.

"Master, you're not coming?"

Evangeline remained on her seat with Chachamaru now sitting beside her.

"I want to meet the current Yondai Maou. So I'm tagging along with crow boy over here. I'll see you later."

Chachamaru looks at him with a neutral expression.

"I shall go with master."

Issei nod his head and look at Origami, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek.

"You guys are following sensei as his bodyguards right?"

They all gave Issei a nod.

"Then, I'll see you all later."

Issei wave at them before he got off the train.

The instant he got off the train,

" " " " "Welcome home, Rias Ojou-sama!" " " " "

*Pa! Pa! Pa! Pa! Pa! Pa! Pa! Pa! Pa!*

*Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!*

They were greeted by the soldiers. Fireworks were set off. The soldiers aimed their guns at the sky and fired. People that looked as if they were from an orchestra band began to play simultaneously! A soldier who rode on top of a mysterious creature flew in the sky above, and waved a flag.

Issei and Asia are having a hard time to coup with what's happening. Xenovia just keeps on blinking her eyes with "?" on her head. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko seemed to be used to it.

'I guess…that's how rich people welcome their princess when she returns home…'

That's the only answer Issei could come up with.

"Hiiiii! So many people!"

Gasper shrieked at the sight of large number of people. He quickly hides behind Issei's back.

There's also a large number of butlers and maids in the crowd.

They all simultaneously bow their heads when they saw Rias is walking towards them, and greet her.

" " " " "Welcome back, Rias Ojou-sama." " " " "

Rias look at them and smiles at them.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm home."

Seeing Rias's smile, the butlers and maids also smile back.

Issei widens his eyes a bit as he remembers something.

'Oh. I forgot to take my luggage. It's still in the train.'

He turns around to look back at the train, only to find out that the butlers and maids are already carrying the luggage.

A single lady in her maid uniform then approach towards the group. She greets them.

"Welcome back, Ojou-sama, you arrived early. Above all, it's good that you were safe while travelling. Now then, all family members, please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence with this."

Everyone look towards the direction Grayfia is leading.

It's a gorgeous looking carriage. There's horse in front of the carriage. They have a glint on their eyes in its big frame that was sharper than the ones in Human world. They're bigger as well.

Issei look at the horses while raising an eye brow.

'I guess…this is Underworld horses?'

Suddenly one of the horse starts to get agitated.

"Hee! Hee! Hee!"

The Underworld horse got out from its rope and charges towards Issei.

*Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka!*

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

" "Ise-kun!" "

" "Ise-senpai!" "

The Occult Research Club members all panicked when they saw the Underworld horse charging towards the brown-haired boy.

*Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka Paka!*

Grayfia was about to intervene, until she saw something…Issei is smirking.

He smirks when he saw the Underworld horse is closing in fast. He just calmly put up his left hand.

"!?"

The Underworld horse widens its glint eyes when he saw Issei's hand.

*Kriiiiiiiiii~!*

It quickly stops its movement, making a hard break. It stops just before its head touches Issei's hand.

Issei smiles at the Underworld horse and gently pat the horse's head.

"Sit."

In a single word, the Underworld horse sits on the ground.

"Good. Now, stay."

Issei slowly removes his hand away and walk towards the butler who is currently holding his luggage.

"I'm sorry, but there's something in my luggage and I really need it right now. Can I have my luggage please?"

"…."

The butler just gave Issei his luggage.

"Thank you."

Issei opens his luggage and search for something in it.

" " " " "…." " " " "

Everyone just look at him quietly.

"Ah, here it is."

Issei got up and closes his luggage with something on his hand. An apple?

He then walk towards the Underworld Horse which is still sitting on the ground.

"Here."

Issei offers the horse his apple. Which the horse accepted without any second thoughts.

*Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.*

The Underworld horse is eating the apple happily.

Issei then hold onto its rope and gently lead it back to the carriage and re-clip the Underworld horse back onto the clip where it previously escape.

"Good girl."

Issei gently pat and rub the head of the Underworld horse.

"Hee."

The Underworld horse rubs its face onto Issei's cheek.

Issei then look at the group.

"Sorry about that. It took me longer than I thought to calm her."

The rider of the carriage rushes towards Issei in a hurry.

"Y-You're not hurt right?!"

Issei smiles at him and wave his hand.

"I'm fine."

Grayfia the step forward and make a light cough.

"Ahem. Should we continue and proceed towards the main residence?"

"Yea. Sorry about that, Grayfia-san"

Issei bow his head slightly with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Grayfia, I'll go with the servants and Asia. Since Asia and Xenovia seem anxious."

Grayfia bow her head slightly.

"Understood. I've prepared a few vehicles, so please board which ever pleases you."

Issei, Rias, Asia, Akeno and Xenovia boarded the first carriage in front of them. Others just took the next one.

As they are travelling to the main residence, Issei look out the window to look at the scenery. There are paved roads and beautiful pruned trees. But…there's something up ahead…something big…

"Uhh…Buchou, whose castle is that?"

Issei point at a huge castle with a sweat drop on his head. It's too much for him.

Rias lookat the castle with a smile.

"Oh that? That's the main residence of one of my homes."

_**{Did she just say "One of my homes"?} **_

"_I think she just did, Nova."_

_**{Wow…Gremory sure are rich…}**_

"_I know right…Kinda gives me the chill…"_

Looking outside, beautiful flowers bloomed, water flowed out of a magnificently modelled fountain, and birds of various colours flew about. They also to pass by a huge garden.

"We're here."

(Outside the Main Residence)

Rias murmured that and the carriage door just opened at the same time. Standing outside the carriage door is a butler who gently bow his head.

Rias disembarked first, and then the rest of rest followed from behind as well. The second carriage had also arrived, and Kiba and the others were getting off too.

The maids and butlers stood in line on both sides of us and made a path! A red carpet stretched out towards the huge castle, and then, huge castle gate is opened.

"Ojou-sama, and all the members of her group. Please, advance forward."

Grayfia made a slight bow and urged us forward.

"Come on, let's go."

As Rias started walking on the carpet. A small silhouette broke out from the line of maids and ran towards Buchou.

"Rias-nee-sama! Welcome back!"

A cute-looking young boy with red hair rushes towards Rias and embraces her.

"Millicas! I'm back. You've gotten big, haven't you?'

Rias also lovingly hugged the boy back.

*Sniff sniff.*

Issei breaths in the boy's scent and raises an eyebrow when he saw the young boy.

'He doesn't smell like Buchou…more like Sirzechs-sama…'

_**{Just act like you don't know, once in a while.}**_

Issei follows Nova's advice and decides to ask his master.

"Umm…Buchou, I didn't know you have a little brother."

Rias introduces the boy happily to Issei.

"This child is Millicas Gremory. The son of my Onii-sama, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. He's my nephew."

Issei gives the boy, Milicas a toothy grin and introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you, I am Hyoudou Issei. Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn."

Issei bow his head in showing respect.

Rias smiles seeing Issei's reaction. She then look towards Millicas.

"Millicas, he is a new member of my group. Greet them."

Millicas look at Issei with a smile hanging on his face.

"Yes. I am Millicas Gremory, nice to meet you too."

Rias holds onto Millicas's hand and say,

"Come on, let's go inside."

Both of them then head towards the gate. Issei and the rest just follows after them. Gasper is sticking onto his back, not wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>(In the Main Residence)<p>

The entry of Gremory main residence is really huge. There's a huge staircase in front of them which will guide them to the second floor. There's also a huge chandelier hanging above them, on the ceiling.

Grayfia walk towards Rias and makes a suggestion.

"Ojou-sama, I'd like to show everyone to their room at once."

She then raises her hand, which causes some maids to gather with the group. But within the group, there is one particular maid that caught Issei's attention.

It is a young girl with dark-purple hair and her eyes are in dark-blue colour on the top half and a mix pink and pale yellow on the bottom half. Her hair is tied back with a butterfly-shaped accessory.

"!?"

The maid seems to notice that Issei is looking at her. Her eyes meet with his for a second, before she averted them with a blush forming on her cheek.

"?"

Issei raises his eyebrow as he witness the maid's reaction. He then turn to look back at his master.

"You're right, I have to go greet mother and father after coming home as well."

"Master is currently away. He's expected to be back by this evening. He said that he would like to meet together with you while having dinner with everyone at supper.

Rias nods her head as she listens to Grayfia.

"I see…Okay, Grayfia. Then, I suppose we'll let everyone rest in their respective rooms for now. Has the luggage been carried in already?"

"Yes."

"Ara, Rias. I see that, you've returned."

Suddenly, a woman's voice was heard from the second floor.

Everyone look up to the second floor to see an amazingly beautiful young woman wearing a dress coming down from the stairs. She looks identical to Rias. Her hair is flaxen and her eyes are narrower.

Issei starts to analyse the young woman.

'Buchou's sister? No…she's not from Gremory clan…she doesn't have their usual red-hair.'

As soon as Rias saw that person, she smiles.

"Mother. I've returned home."

Issei widens his eyes so much that they're about to fall off, when he heard the word "Mother". He also loses his composure at that instant.

"Mother?! But you look more like Buchou's Onee-chan?!"

The beautiful young woman, Rias's mother smiles a she places her hand on her cheek.

"Ara, to say such a thing sure makes me happy."

Rias then look at Issei and explain it to him.

"As years go by, Devils can freely change their appearances with magic. Mother always has the appearance of the same age as the current me."

"I see…"

Issei places his hand on his chin as he absorbs a new information. He just keeps on nodding his head slowly.

Rias's mother then notices something.

"Ara. Rias, this boy is Hyoudou Issei right?"

Issei widens his eyes when he eard that. He look at Rias's mother with a surprise expression. He points at himself and say,

"Y-You know about me?"

Rias's mother just nod at Issei's question.

"I was there to watch, when Rias is against Riser Phenex in the Rating Game."

"Oh that…!"

Issei starts to sweat as he remembers that Rias kissed him at the end of the game. He's terrified.

Rias's mother who notices Issei's stiffness giggles a little.

"Ufufu. Relax, I'm not going to bite you or something. Nice to meet you, I'm Rias's mother, Venerana Gremory. Please to treat me well from now on, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Issei bows his head and introduce himself once again.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn. Please take care of me as well, Venerana Gremory-sama."

Venerana smiles seeing his politeness.

"Ufufu. Such a well-mannered boy. I like you."

* * *

><p>(In a Certain Section of the Main Residence)<p>

The maid with her hair tied on her back back with a butterfly-shaped accessory, is currently guiding Issei around the castle, showing him his room. Asia and Xenovia are already in their own room.

The section they're in has a lot of doors.

They stop in front of a door.

"Ise-sama, we're here."

*Open.*

The maid opens the door in front of her.

The inside of the room is a wide room with many tatami-mats used as flooring. The room seems to have all the necessities needed to live in a bath, toilet, refrigerator, television, and kitchen. There's also a bedroom, living room, and other rooms in it.

"Wow…This place is big…"

Issei said it with an amazed tone in it.

"Ise-san, we're her-"

"What's wrong Asia? Why did you stop in front of the do-"

Asia and Xenovia who just arrived in front of his room are also impressed when they came to his place.

"A-Ano…c-can I ask you a question…?"

Asia timidly raises her hand at the maid. The maid look at Asia with a smile.

"Call me Tohka. What can I do for you, Asia-sama?"

"I-I'm sorry if I cause you any trouble, but can I share a room with someone? My room is too big for me to sleep alone…"

Xenovia look at Asia for a moment and look to the maid, Tohka.

"Hmm. I was about say the same thing. So can I stay in Ise's room? Asia can join as well. What do you think Ise?"

Issei just shrug his shoulders and say,

"I don't mind at all."

Tohka blushes when she heard Xenovia and Asia are planning to share a room with Issei.

"I-I will inform Grayfia-san about this."

Issei smiles and nod his head at Tohka

"Thank you, Tohka-san."

"P-Please call Tohka, Ise-sama."

Tohka nervously asked Issei to call her without honorific.

"Oh, okay. You can also call me Ise, Tohka."

"No! This is important!"

Issei is a little surprised seeing Tohka's action. Tohka blushes further when she saw Issei's surprised facial expression.

"I-I-I will inform Grayfia-san immediately~~~~!"

Tohka runs away from Issei, Asia and Xenovia in high speed.

Issei raises an eyebrow seeing Tohka's action and scratch the back of his head.

"I wonder if she's okay…"

Meanwhile, Asia and Xenovia are whispering at each other.

"Asia, looks like we have more competitors again."

"Mou…more people are after Ise-san…"

Asia said it with teary eyes.

Issei who failed to listen what they're saying looks at them with a curious look.

"What are you two whispering about?"

Two of the girls immediately stiffen when they heard Issei's voice.

"N-Nothing!"

"Nothing."

That's their answer.

After that, it was organised so that Asia and Xenovia would stay in Ise's room through Grayfia's arrangements.

* * *

><p>(It the Dining Room)<p>

The groups are now currently having dinner. An extravagant meal is piled on top of expensive-looking plates.

Lord Gremory, Venerana, Millicas, Rias and her fellow servants, and Asia are sitting around the huge oblong table.

Lord Gremory starts the dinner by saying,

"Please enjoy yourselves without holding back."

Above them is an extravagant chandelier on the ceiling. The chairs they're sitting are covered in expensive ornaments.

There are butlers and maids standing behind them as well. Tohka is currently standing behind Issei.

Lord gremory, Venerana, Rias and Milicas are eating their meals skilfully.

Akeno and Kiba are eating gracefully.

Asia and Xenovia are having a little hard time, but they're doing just fine.

Gasper eating with teary eyes. He seems to be having pressure from being in a place where a lot of people are around him.

Koneko is…she's not eating…Why?

As for Issei, he is currently eating gracefully like Akeno and Kiba. He then took a bite at his meat.

"!?"

He widens his eyes as he chews his meat.

"Oh my, this is really good. What is this?"

Lord Gremory look at Issei with a smile.

"This is a meat of a wild boar that lives in the mountain on our territory."

"I see. It taste really good."

Lord Gremory laughs heartedly after hearing Issei's comment.

"Hahahaha! This dish is prepared by our maid, Tohka."

Issei widens his eyes when he heard that name. He turn his head to the back to look Tohka who is blushing when she saw Issei is looking at her. Issei just smiles at her and incline his head

Lord gremory then cheerfully told the whole group something,

"Members of Rias' group, please think of this place as your home. Having just come to the Underworld, you're in an environment you don't understand. If there's something you want, please say so to the housemaids without reserve. They'll prepare it right away."

Lord Gremory then shift his sights onto Issei.

"By the way, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"Yes?"

"I heard from Sirzechs that your brother is here as well."

"Y-Yeah…That's true. I believe he's currently with Katerea Nee-sama."

* * *

><p>(At Katerea Leviathan's Main Residence)<p>

"AhChoo! *sniff, sniff*"

The person who just sneezed is none other than Zack.

"You alright?"

Katerea walk towards him while holding a box of tissue.

"Yea. I'm fine, thanks. I believe that Issei is talking about me."

Katerea look at him with a forced smile and a sweat drops on her head.

"You sure have some weird senses."

"And I'll take that as a compliment."

*Chu.*

Zack said it happily and kiss Katerea on her cheek.

* * *

><p>(Back at the Dining Room)<p>

"So what Sirzechs said was true then, he's with the descendant of the Leviathan."

Lord Gremory said it while placing his hand on his cheek.

He then look at Issei again.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"_Why does he keeps calling me?"_

_**{Maybe he likes you.}**_

"You may call me "father-in-law" from now on?"

Issei widens his eyes when he heard that.

"W-W-What? I-I can't. That would be an honour too great for me."

Issei raises his hands in front of him.

"Dear, you're being too fast. There's a thing called "order"."

Venerana scolded her husband.

T-That maybe true…But, it's "Crimson" with "Red". Doesn't it make you happy?"

"Dear, I said that it's still too early to celebrate."

"Haih…That's true. It seems I just tend to be too hasty."

Rias's father let out a deep breath. It seemed that he was completely dominated by his wife.

Issei who is currently showing a bitter smile notices that his master, Rias has stopped eating and is shaking from embarrassment.

This time, it's Venerana's turn.

"Hyoudou Issei-san. Is it fine if I can call you Issei-san?"

"Of course! I'll be honoured!"

"Who taught you to eat like that?"

"Hmm? Oh. It's my master. She taught me to eat like this when I was dining with her in the past."

At that moment, the whole Occult Research Club members all look towards Issei.

Venerana tilts her head slightly.

"When you say "master", do you mean Rias?"

Issei shake his head slowly with a small smile.

"No. I met her before I even met Rias-sama."

"Oh? Who might she be?"

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell. In fact, she's here in the Underworld with Azazel-sensei. I believe they're currently with Sirzechs-sama."

Venerana just nod her head slowly with a pleasant smile.

"I would like to meet her next time. Anyway, will you be staying here for a while?"

"Yea. If Rias-sama is here, I'll be here as well."

"I see. That's perfect. I will prepare some lessons for you."

*Bam!*

Rias hit the table hard and stood up from her seat. She's pissed.

"Father! Mother! I've been listening quietly until now, but what kind of thing are you trying to advance while leaving me out of it?!"

Venerana immediately narrows her eyes when she heard that and look at Rias with a stern look.

"Be silent, Rias. You may have cancelled your engagement with Riser through the Rating Game. But, your duty as the next heir is to make both me and your father feel relieved. You will also need someone to take you to the party night. Now, I have planned this ahead before you even returned back home. So I expect you to follow according my wish and leave this young man to me."

Venerana went into her preach mode and scolded Rias.

Rias shows a complex expression and forcefully sit down in her seat once again.

Venerana let out a small sigh and turns back to her usual smile.

"Oh my. I've shown something awful to Rias's group member, haven't I?"

She then look back at Issei.

"Back to our topic, Issei-san you will be going through some specials lessons that I've prepared for you, and that involves in dancing practice, having lessons about High-Class Devils' society and other. Since you already mastered the table manners we can just skip that part. I know this is a short notices, but hope that you are ready for all this."

Issei smiles at Venerana and say,

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Rate &amp; Review. m(_ _)m<strong>

**Crom Cruach is HERE! He is Issei's FATHER?!**

**Tohka from Yatogami Tohka has shown herself! She's a main in Gremory Main Residence!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Holy Crap! I Finally Finished My Assignments! Handed Them All In! I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEE~!**

**In Addition To Good News, NEW RECORD! +16600 Words! WOHOOO~!**

**Firstly, I Apologized for Taking so Long. The Time for me to Finish ALL My Assignments Took Me Longer than I Expected. I Also Spent A LOT of Time in Writting/Typing This Chapter!**

**IT'S FINALLY DONE~! Enjoy~~~~~~~! XDDDDD**

**Please Rate & Review! m(_ _)m**

* * *

><p><strong>For "themaximus": I have answered your 12 Questions on the PM you've sent me. But I swear to both GOD &amp; SATAN that if you dare ask me those repeating Questions again, I WILL SERIOUSLY CURSE YOU TO DEATH!<strong>

**Sorry that you guys have to see this side of me. But "themaximus" had driven me nuts by stepping on my mines and pissing me off. **

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTSCHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

"… …" – _Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

* * *

><p>(At Gremory's Main Residence)<p>

"In other words, for High-Class Devils, High Society-"

Issei was currently sitting in a room with a tutor in front of him, teaching him things about High-Class Devils, the upper echelons of society and nobility. He has been learning these things since morning. Whatever was taught by the tutor, Issei listed it down neatly onto the papers.

Millicas was also in the room. He's sitting next to Issei, studying with him.

Rias and the rest of the members were having sightseeing around the Gremory's land.

"Waka, do you know the Devil Alphabet?"

Issei looked at the tutor with a smile. He then givas the tutor a nod.

"In fact I do. Here, please help me check whether or not I'm right."

He then handed a piece of paper with something written on it to his tutor. The latter one accepted and look at it carefully. The tutor had a smile on his face and look at Issei happily.

"Yes. You are correct, Waka. Excellent."

"Thank you. You don't have to call me Waka. I'm not someone in a high position."

"….Now then, let's talk about the history of the Gremory family next, Waka."

'...Is he ignoring me?'

Issei raised an eyebrow as he look at the tutor.

*Gacha*

The sound of the door knob being twist was heard.

Issei, Millicas and the tutor look towards the door to see two person walking in.

"Obaa-san!"

Millicas greeted the person entering the room. It's Venerana and Tohka. The latter one is pushing a tray into the room.

"Issei-san, Millicas. How is your studying progress?"

Venerana came between Issei and the tutor with a gentle smile.

"?"

She then notices something. She bent down and took a piece of paper on Issei's table.

"It's just as Rias said, you really pick things up quickly. I can see that your hand writing is very neat."

Issei rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Hahah. I practiced it when I was at Human World."

Tohka then approached Issei and set a cup of tea on his table.

Issei gently nodded his head and smiled to thank her. This caused her to blush slightly.

"Rias will be returning soon. Since, there is a customary function for the gathering of young Devils in Maou's territory today."

Issei took a sip at his tea as he listened to Venerana.

* * *

><p>(At the City of Luciferd)<p>

After Rias and others had returned from their sightseeing tour of Gremory castles, they took a train to the Maou's territory.

After a long three hours of sitting in the train, the group has finally arrived at their destination. It's an urban area.

*Whistle~*

Issei whistled as he looked around his surroundings. Both the station and houses were modern.

Kiba then explained something next to Issei.

"This is the city of Luciferd within Maou's territory. It's the old capital of the Underworld where the previous Lucifer-sama lived. We'll be also taking subway from here."

Issei raised an eyebrow when he heard the last part.

"Why?"

"Kyaaaaaah! Princess Rias-samaaaaaaaa!"

Issei flinched when he heard a sudden high pitch cheer out of nowhere.

"This is why…"

Kiba who gave a forced smile said it to Issei. The latter one look around to see they're already being surrounded by a group of Devils on the station platform.

Akeno appeared on Issei side and explained another fact to him.

"Buchou is the Maou's imouto. What's more, she's also beautiful. That makes her a yearned-after target among Low- and Middle-Class Devils."

"Hiiiiiii! So many Devils!"

Gasper panicked as he hid behind Issei's back.

Issei just looked at him with a bitter smile.

"How troublesome. Let's switch over to the underground train quickly, before this becomes an uproar."

Rias said that as she look towards a pair of black-suited men who seemed to be bodyguards.

"Is the private train been prepared?"

"Yes. Right this way, Ojou-sama."

The bodyguard nodded his head and led the group to an underground subway train.

" " " "Rias-samaaaaaaaaaa!" " " "

A group of men were already at the underground subway train. They're crazily waving their hands at her.

Rias just forced her smile and wave her hand back to them.

* * *

><p>(At the Gathering of Young Devils)<p>

After another quick 5 minutes in the train, they've finally arrived at their destination.

All the young Devils, old families and other High-class Devils will be gathered in a biggest building in the City of Luciferd.

The bodyguards then accompanied the group until they've reached the elevator.

Asia was about to enter the elevator with them, but one of the bodyguard stopped her.

"I'm sorry Asia-sama, but I'm afraid you can't go with them. Since you're not one of Ojou-sama's servant."

"B-B-But…"

Asia looked at Issei with a sad and teary look. She's so wanna go with him.

"It's okay. She can come with me."

Both Asia and the bodyguard look the person who just spoke.

It's Rias.

"B-But Ojou-sama-"

The bodyguard tried to advice Rias, but…

"It's alright. I can take it from here."

"…Hai."

"Arigato, Buchou-san!"

Asia look at Rias with a bright smile. Her eyes are still watery.

"It's okay. Now then, let's go."

Rias hold onto Asia's hand and both of them walked into the elevator with Issei and the others waiting for them.

* * *

><p>(In the Elevator)<p>

The Occult Research Club members took the elevator and they're currently heading up.

"Everyone. I'll say this one more time. No matter what happens, do your best to stay calm. No matter what is said, don't start a fight. The people above are our future rivals. We mustn't show an unsightly form."

_**{Hmph. That's gonna be hard for you.}**_

Nova smirked in Issei's head when he heard what Rias just said. A sweat then dropped on Issei's head.

"_I guess so…I can't promise that I won't get into a fight…"_

Rias then look at Asia.

"Asia, I need you to stick close to me or Ise alright?"

Asia made a gulp sound when she heard Rias's words, and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>(In the Meeting Place)<p>

As the group took a step out from the elevator, they found themselves to be standing in a wide hall. A person was already standing in front of them. He looked like an employee working in the building. The man then bowed slightly to them.

"Welcome, Gremory-sama. Please come this way."

The employee then led the group, until they met several people in a corner.

"Sairaorg!"

Rias greeted one of the person in that group.

That person then notices Rias and approached them. He's a young handsome man with short black hair and violet eyes. He's very tall and had a muscular body that's much studier than Issei's. He had an energetic appearance.

That person smiled at Rias and greeted her back.

"It's been a while, Rias."

He shook her hand while sating that.

Issei who is standing behind Rias is looking at him with a curious expression.

'Is he somehow related to Buchou? Relatives perhaps?'

He thought about for a second until he got distracted when he sensed that he…No, the whole group were being gazed by someone.

Issei shifted his eyes slightly to see the Devils which appeared to be part of the tall black-haired man's group were all gazing towards them.

"…."

Issei remained quite as he look at them.

'They seem strong. But he's stronger than all of them…"

Issei shifted his eyes back to the young man as he can clearly feel the intense surge of power coming from him.

"Yeah, I missed you. It's good to see that you're doing well. There are also people who haven't met you yet."

Rias then turn around after talking with the young man, and introduced him to the group.

"This person is Sairaorg. He's my cousin on my mother's side."

The young man, Sairaorg smiled at the group and introduced himself personally.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, the enxt head of the Bael family."

Issei looked at him with a slight awe expression on his face.

'Bael…the famous Great King that comes just after Maou…'

Sairaorg, who caught onto Issei's expression and raised his hand to give Issei a handshake.

Issei grinned and raised his hand as well to shake Sairaorg's hand.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei. Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn. Please take care of me from now on, Bael-sama."

"Hahaha. You can just call me Sairaorg."

"Understood, Sairaorg-san."

Rias then decided to join in the conversation between Issei and Sairaorg.

"Sairaorg, why are you doing in this passage anyway?"

Sairaorg made a sigh when he heard Rias's question.

"Haihh…We came out here because it's so idiotic in there."

" "Idiotic?" "

Rias and Issei said at the same time with their eyebrow raised on the same side as each other's.

"Have the other members also arrived?"

Rias asked again.

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdor came last. And immediately after he arrived, Zephyrdor and Agares started fighting."

*Doooooooooooooooooooooo!*

The building shook heavily as a sound of smashing sound was heard loudly.

"What the hell?!"

Issei said it out loud as he look towards the big door.

"That is why I strongly advised not to have this meeting before the meeting…"

Sairaorg pinched the bridge of him nose as he said it with an unpleasant face.

Rias immediately went for the big door without any hesitation. She seems to be worried.

Issei, Sairaorg and the rest follows after her.

*Gacha.*

As the door was opened, Issei's eyes widened when he saw the situation in there.

A banquet hall was all smashed up. Tables and chairs were either flipped over or torn apart. The decorations around the room were destroyed.

In the centre of the room, Devils were split into two groups with their weapons taken out and glaring at each other.

One side was an ordinary looking Devils, while on the other side was evil-looking goblin-like Devils. Both sides

Both parties were giving each other hateful glares and the auras emitting from them were full of cold killing intent.

"This doesn't look so good…?"

Issei said it quietly as he look at the situation between two parties. He then noticed that one table was safely remained in a corner of the hall and elegant-looking servant Devils are there. In the centre of the servant Devils, is a gentle-looking male Devil with blonde hair, drinking his tea.

Issei narrowed his eyes immediately when he saw that person. Issei didn't know why, but he dislike the blonde Devil the moment he saw him.

"Zephyrdor, can you not start a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you seriously want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top."

The person who was spoke so coldly was a beautiful young woman around her late teens. She's wearing glasses and has a cold sharp gaze towards the group of goblin-like Devils. She wore a blue robe.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'll teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! Looks like the Agares' Onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now?! My my, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening for you!"

A person who said that in a vulgar way was a guy with a black magic-like tattoo on his face. He has green hair that was standing on its end. He's not wearing any shirt which showed more black magic-like tattoos on his bare upper part of his body. There are ornaments on his pants which jingled and clanked every time he moves. He looked just like delinquent, or he's really a delinquent.

Issei who heard that loud and clear decided that he can no longer tolerate the way he spoke anymore.

"That's not a right way to treat a lady."

He said that out loud which caused everyone to look directly towards him.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?"

Issei look at Zephyrdor calmly, but only the people who spent a lot of time with him knew that he's pissed by Zephyrdor's action. He then started walking towards Zephyrdor.

"Ise-?!"

Rias was about to stop him until a hand was put in front of her. She looked at the person who stopped her.

"Let him do it, Rias. I want to know what he's capable of."

The person who said it was none other than the next head of Bael family, Sairaorg. He's grinning while keeping his eyes on Issei.

Issei stopped his pace when he's standing in front of Zephyrdor.

"Nice to meet you Ze…Zephyrdor-sama right? I'm Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn. Please to m-"

"Hah! Just another Low-life who serves under another virgin!"

Before Issei could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the delinquent Devil.

"…Zephyrdor-sama, I have to ask you to not call my master like that."

"Pfft! What gives you the right to order me around, Low-Class?! What I said was true, your master is a virgin! And so is Agares' Onee-san over there!"

Zephyrdor pointed at the young woman as he said it rudely.

"You-"

The young woman was about to retort, but Issei stopped her.

"Please, Zephyrdor-sama, I'm going to need you to really stop saying that to both my master and Agares-sama."

Zephyrdor had a vein popping out on the top of his head and it started throbbing. He looked at Issei angrily.

"You're just asking for a beating aren't ya, Low-Class!"

Zerphyrdor was really blinded by his huge ego, he didn't even felt an intense aura coming from Issei. But the young woman of Agares did, she backed away from Issei as she felt that the pressure was stronger than hers.

"Come on Low-Class! Give me your best shot!"

Zephyrdor taunted Issei.

"I was hoping you're gonna say that, so thanks."

*Pa!*

*BAAM!*

A single flick of Issei's right middle finger on Zephyrdor's forehead, sent the latter one flying across the hall and smashed into the wall.

"Y-You bas-!?"

"Damn you servant of Gre-!?"

Zephyrdor's servants immediately pointed their weapons at Issei and were about to attack him, after witnessing their master being sent flying. But they stopped when they saw something which horrors them greatly.

Behind Issei was a 15 meterstall Western Dragon with ram horns at the side of its head, making it looked like a Devil Dragon. It has bright yellow eyes with red markings on them. Most of its body was black in colour, but has red armour like scale. There's also two large bat-like wings on its back, which further made it look like a Devil.

*SHIVER~*

Zephyrdor's servants were shivering heavily at the sight of that Dragon.

"I suggest you to go take care of your master instead of wasting your time on me. You'll get nothing by pointing those things at me."

"R-Right!"

One of them spoke in a high pitch voice, and the rest rushed towards their unconscious master's side.

Sairaorg who just witnessed Zephyrdor's defeat, smiled and spoke to one of his servants.

"Heh. Call the staff. This hall is a mess, I won't be able to have tea with Rias like this."

Issei turned around to face the young woman who stiffened when she saw Issei looking at her.

"Are you alright, Agares-sama?"

He looked at her with a concern look.

"Y-Yes…Thank you…Really…You just said that your name is Hyoudou Issei right? W-What was that?!"

The young woman asked Issei with her face now less stiffen.

"Yes. That is correct, Agares-sama. What do you mean by "that"?"

"T-The Devil-like Dragon that appeared behind you a couple of minutes ago…"

"Oh that? That's…umm…how do you call it? An "Intimidation" I guess."

Issei said it with a smile on his face.

"…Intimidation?"

"Yea. It's a technique in which an individual instil fear into his or her opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat or creating realistic frightening illusions. Though…I just came out with that name."

The young woman just looked at him with an awe expression

"…I'm Seekvaira Agares. The next heiress of the Agares Clan."

"It's nice to meet you Agares-sama. Please take care of me from now on."

Issei bowed as he greeted Seekvaira Agares.

Seekvaira however, just shook her head and gave Issei a small smile.

"No. I should be the one saying that, as you're the one who just helped me. You can just call me Seekvaira from now on."

Issei was shocked when he heard that request. But he kept his cool.

"A-Are you sure? That would be an honour too great for me…How about Seekvaira-san?"

Seekvaira thought for a while, and she nodded her head in the end.

"That's fine…For now."

"?"

Issei tilted his head slightly not understanding Seekvaira's meaning. He just saw her walking away with a small smile.

"Ah, Hyoudou!"

Issei turned around when he heard a familiar voice that's calling him from behind.

"Yo, Saji."

He then saw another person walking behind the Pawn of Sitri.

"Hello, Kaichou."

Issei greeted Sona the moment she entered the hall.

"Hello, Rias, Hyoudou-kun…What happened here?"

Sona said it with one of her eyebrow raised after looking at the messed up hall.

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's get the meeting started."

Rias said it with a smile.

* * *

><p>(At the Cleaned Up Hall)<p>

After that incident, the reception hall had been restored by the magic of the staff members who ran over and had mostly been returned to normal. The young Devils then gathered around a table and started introducing themselves to one another. Everyone was there, except Zephyrdor who was still unconscious from being knocked out by Issei.

The masters had sat down, and their servants were on standby behind their masters.

"I am Seekvaira Agares. The next head of the Agares family, rank Archduke."

Standing behind Rias, Issei look at Seekvaira with an impressed expression.

'Archduke, huh…From what I've learned, the Archduke is Maou-sama's agent who passes judgment onto the lives of us devils…According to what I've heard from Buchou, if the Maou-sama was the president of a company, the Great King would be the vice-president and the Archduke would be an executive director.'

_**{My personal advice, try not to get onto her bad side.}**_

"_Hahaha. I agree."_

Nova and Issei just had a short telepathic communication with each other.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

Rias and Sona continued the greetings.

It was the same everywhere.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank Great King."

"I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me, everyone."

Issei narrowed his eyes when the handsome young man with blonde hair, Diodora introduced himself.

"_He looked innocent. Way too innocent for me…"_

_**{I agree. But let's keep an eye on him for now and not jump into the conclusion. Observe.}**_

"_Roger that."_

_**{Looks like he's related to the current Beelzebub.}**_

"_Yea."_

After Diodora had sat back down, next to him was an empty seat.

"_Looks like Zephyrdor-sama is still out cold."_

_**{Pfft. Such a weakling. To be knocked out until now by just a single flick on his forehead.}**_

Sairaorg looked at the empty seat for a moment and explained to everyone.

"The Glaysa-Labolas family seemed to have had some family trouble the other day. The person who was supposed to be the next head of the family just had an unforeseen accidental death. Zephyrdor from just before is said to have become the new candidate for the next head."

Issei raised an eyebrow when he heard the word "unforeseen accidental death".

_**{How can a Devil had an unforeseen accidental death? Is that even possible?}**_

"_I know right? Sounded fishy to me…It's something worth checking."_

_**{You got that right.}**_

Issei was communicating with Nova, until someone distracted him.

"Hey Issei. Don't show a stupid face."

Saji's the one who said that.

Issei look at Vritra's host with an annoyed look.

"I'm not making any stupid face."

"Yes, you are and you should stop it. May I remind you that the servant Devils have to behave with dignity in this place. The opponents are watching not only the masters, but their servants as well. If you act like that, you're being rude to Rias-senpai. Be a bit more dignified and aware. You're the Red Dragon Emperor of the Gremory group after all."

Issei's eyes narrowed when he heard Saji's explanation. He knew that already. He hate being accused of doing something he didn't. He tried not to lose his cool.

"I know that already. So stop accusing me on doing something I didn't."

Saji turn his head slightly to look at Issei. He noticed that the latter one's expression was serious which made him worried.

'…Maybe I really did accused him wrongly.'

While Saji was thinking for a moment,

*Clack.*

The sound of the doo being opened was heard.

An employee came in.

"Sorry for making you all wait so long. Everyone is waiting."

* * *

><p>(In Another Meeting Room)<p>

The room the young devils were all led to, had a strange atmosphere about it.

There were seats placed in very high places here, and there were several people sitting at there. What's more, there were another four Devils on the level above them as well.

Issei looked at the highest part of the seat, and he saw two Devils which he met before.

'Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama.'

He then looked towards the other two Devils beside Sirzechs and Serafall.

'Those two are…Beelzebub-sama and Asmodeus-sama? I've never seen them face to face, but I can feel their powerful magic power from them easily. It must be them…But which is which?'

He then set his eyes on the people below the Yondai Maou which were looking down at him…No, them from their position with condescending eyes.

'They must be the higher-ups…'

The servant Devils were standing by in line behind their masters. But, they're not really doing anything in particular. The room was so extremely silent.

Suddenly, the six young people, including Rias, moved forward by one step. Zephyrdor had also recovered and stepped forward as well. But there's a cross bandage on his forehead which covers the area where Issei just flicked on.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young devils."

An elderly male devil spoke with a solemn voice while clasping his hands together.

"Though…they seem to have fought right away."

A full-moustached male devil spoke out sarcastically.

_**{Hey, I think he's talking about you.}**_

"_Shhhh."_

Sirzechs then said something from his seat on the topmost level.

"You six are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way."

Issei narrowed his eyes slightly when he heard that.

'So in other words, they'll be doing Rating Games with their servant devils here. Good, this is my chance to find out what others are capable of.'

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the Khaos Brigade?"

Sairaorg suddenly asked that question out loud which kind of caught Issei off guard as the latter one just widened his eyes slightly.

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible."

Sirzechs answered Sairaorg's question through his opinion.

Sairaorg-san raised his eyebrows in seeming incomprehension at that answer.

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done-"

Before Sairaorg could finish his sentences, Sirzechs decided to cut in.

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow."

"…I understand."

Sairaorg seemed to consent to Sirzechs's words. But, his expression seemed dissatisfied.

"Now then, I apologise for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld."

Everyone hung on Sirzechs's words. Everyone except those who knew him already. That included Gremory group, Sona Sitri and Sairaorg Bael.

"To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

The first to respond to Sirzechs's request was none other than Sairaorg.

"My dream is to become Maou."

He declared his dream out loud and proudly.

" " " " "Hoh…" " " " "

The higher-ups let out breaths of wonder at Sairaorg's goal, which he had declared without any hesitation.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it."

A male Devil higher-up said this.

"When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one."

He declared even further.

After Sairaorg, Rias was the one who spoke next.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle."

Issei nod his head with a proud smile when he heard his master's dream.

After that the other young people also stated their dreams, their goals, until the last one remaining at the end was Sona.

Then, Sona spoke.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

Issei widened his eyes slightly when he heard Sona's dream.

'A school?"

However, the higher-ups scrunched up their eyebrows.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"

As if checking, a higher-up asked this to Sona.

Sona then answered them blandly.

"That is just a school where only High-Class Devils and Devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where Low-Class Devils and Reincarnated Devils can also attend without any distinction."

'Oh. So it's a school without discrimination. That's good. It would be a good place for the future Underworld. Maybe I can apply for that school when its build."

Issei then noticed that Saji was also proudly listening to Sona's dream.

'Heh. So he's also like me. Feeling proud when listening to our master's dream.'

However…

" " " " "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" " " " "

The higher-ups laugh out loud over the assembly hall.

Issei narrowed his eyes when he heard those laughter. Now, he's slightly pissed at the higher-ups. For laughing at someone's dream.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

Issei gritted his teeth and clenched his hands hard when he heard those comments.

'They're looking down at Kaichou's dream…'

"…Even if the current Underworld has changed much from the past, discrimination between the High-Class Devils, Low-Class Devils, and Reincarnated Devils still exists. There are also still a lot of people who believe that to be natural as well."

Kiba suddenly spoke blandly beside Issei, he showed a worried look at Issei.

"…."

Issei heard that clearly, but he chose to remain quiet.

"…Ise-kun?"

Issei's quiet further worried Kiba.

In the midst of all this, Sona spoke frankly.

"I'm serious."

Serafall nodded strongly in agreement. She almost seemed to be saying "Well said!" With her position as Maou, she couldn't support her younger sister, but even so she seemed worried about her.

A higher-up spoke with cool-headed words.

"Sona Sitri-dono. Low-Class Devils and Reincarnated Devils merely work for their High-Class Devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of Devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere Low-Class devils really is nothing of your concern…"

The one who couldn't remain silent anymore to these words was Saji.

"You-"

He was about to say something, but someone said it before him. The person's voice is much louder and fiercer than his.

"Why do you people look down on Kaich- Sona Sitri-sama's dream like that?! Why should you people decide other people's dream?! You don't have the right to laugh at someone's dream! You're job as the higher-ups are supposed to listen, advice and encourage our dream, yet you look down at the dreams we are all proud of!"

"Watch your tone, young Reincarnated Devil. Rias-dono, your servant hasn't been properly trained."

One of the higher-up devils said this.

"…I apologise. I'll speak-"

Rias replied half-way with a serious expression, but Issei retort at the higher-ups.

"Don't you dare blame this on my master! For someone who is a higher-ups…you…no, you all had done nothing but discouraging other's dream! You are the one who need to be properly trained, Old Fools!"

"! You-!?"

One of the higher-up was about to retort back but he stopped when he saw something that brought a chill down to his spine.

In fact, all the higher-ups shivered when they saw it.

Deep red aura were flaring out heavily from Issei's body. The floor beneath him cracked.

"You higher-ups pissed me off. This meeting is a waste of time. I'm out of here."

With a blink of an eye, Issei disappeared from the hall.

"?! W-Where did he go?!"

The full-moustached Devil spoke out loud. His tone was mixed with both fear and surprised.

"H-He just disappeared in a blink of an eye! What did he do?!"

The higher-ups started to get noisy in the meeting hall.

"W-Who does he think he is?! Leaving the meeting hall just like that?!"

But the moment one of the higher-ups said that, Issei reappears back into the hall. That caused the higher-ups to flinch.

Issei pointed at the higher-ups with his right index finger and look at them seriously.

The higher-ups gulped when they saw Issei pointed at them.

"I am Hyoudou Issei, a Reincarnated, Low-Class Devil. Mark my words you old fools, I will be the one changing things in the future! The way you discriminate us Low-Class and Reincarnated Devils, the way you judge on people's dream, I will change all of them! This is a promise you all get from me, as one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the Red Dragon Emperor!"

All six young Devils and their servants looked at Issei with an awe expression.

Issei disappeared again after he made that announcement clearly.

"D-Did he just say he's the Red Dragon Emperor?!"

"T-To have one of the Two Heavenly Dragons standing in front of me…"

The last one seemed to have an admired tone in it. His eyes are full of stars. Is he a fan of the Two Heavenly Dragons?

"In that case! If my Sona-chan wins magnificently in the games, you won't have any complaints, right? Since many things are granted by saving up good results in the games!"

Everyone was once again surprised by Serafall's sudden suggestion. Her tone carried a surprisingly pissed off mood.

"Geez! You Oji-samas are all joining forces to torment my Sona-chan! Even I have my limit of endurance! If you bully her that much, I'll torment you as well along with Sekiryuutei-chan!"

Serafall-sama spoke to the devil higher-ups with watery eyes. The higher-ups in question blinked their eyes at the livid Maou Leviathan-sama, and had trouble reacting. Some of them trembled slightly when they heard the title, Sekiryuutei, Red Dragon Emperor.

Sona just covered her face in embarrassment.

"Very well. Then, let's play the games, between these young people."

Everyone paid attention to Sirzechs's words.

"Rias, Sona, would you not like to fight each other?"

The rest of the servants, except Issei were shocked by the unexpected suggestion.

"…"

"…"

RIas and Sona also stared at each other, and blinked in surprise.

Without minding them, Sirzechs-sama continued.

"Originally, it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young people before their debuts. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Rias and Sona."

Rias first let out a breath, and then showed a defiant smile to her best friend.

Sona also started to show a scornful smile.

"It may not be an official one, but it feels like fate to me that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Rias."

"Now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose, Sona."

"A match between Rias-chan and Sona-chan! Yes! It may fire things up!"

Serafall also looked happy.

"The date of the competition is August 20th in human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then. The details will be sent again later."

By Sirzechs's decision, the Rating Game between Rias and Sona was going to start.

* * *

><p>(At the Gremory Territory)<p>

There's a large river flowing slowly and gently, it came down from an upstream. Beside the river, was a rocky area. While on the other side, is a forested area. Two different sides were split by the very river.

"Rargh!"

*BAM!*

Issei just bashed a huge rock. The rock crippled and fell apart.

"Are you just gonna summon those rocks and keep on bashing them?"

Not too far from him, Tiamat sat on top of a rock and looked at him with a worried expression.

Issei stopped for a moment when he heard Tiamat's words.

"…I need to release these anger inside me. Damn those old fools…"

*BAM!*

Tiamat shut her eyes when Issei destroyed another rock.

Issei swung his left hand to the side, lifting six more rocks in mid-air about his height in random positions.

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

In an instant, he destroyed all the six rocks.

*Sni~Haihh~"

Issei first took in a deep breathe, and exhaled slowly.

"Feeling any better?"

Issei look at Tiamat with a small forced smile.

"A little. Sorry you have to listen and see to all these crap."

Tiamat made a small smile and shook her head gently.

"It's fine. I know why you're angry."

Tiamat jump down from the rock and walked towards her master.

"Those old fools…"

Issei muttered out the words with an annoyed tone as he looked on the ground.

"I understand…It's okay. It's okay. They're not here right now. Don't think about them."

Tiamat gently gave Issei a warm hug. Slowly rubbing his back, comforting him.

"…Thank you, Tiamat."

Issei made a small smile as his anger slowly fade away. He too hugged her back.

Tiamat's eyes widened slightly as she was surprised that Issei would hug her back. Smile appeared on her face as she gently tightened her hug.

"Anytime, Ise-sama."

Just when the atmosphere around them were getting better…

"Ise-sama, Ojou-sama and the rest are- !?"

A femine voice was heard out of nowhere. It's Tohka who emerged from the bush on the forested side and witness the brown haired boy is hugging the Dragon King.

"Umm-Umm…"

Tohka started to panic when she saw those two. She's shaking her arms on the side while blushing heavily.

Issei who noticed her reaction quickly released Tiamat and tried to explain the situation.

"T-Tohka?! It's not what you think! Tiamat was just trying to comfort me, that's all!"

"I-I see…"

Tohka was still blushing even though she had heard Issei's explanation.

Tiamat just looked at the two of them with a smirk on her face.

"Anyway, what were you saying just now? I heard you said something about Buchou and the rest?"

Issei asked Tohka.

"Oh. Ojou-sama and the rest are at the Gremory Residence already. They seemed to be worried about Ise-sama. Governor-dono and his subordinates are there as well. And so is a little girl with a long blonde hair and a green-haired maid…"

"I see…We should get going then."

Tohka brought out her wings and was about to take off, but Issei grabbed onto her hand.

"Ise-sama?"

"We don't have to fly back. I have a quicker way."

Both Tohka and Tiamat tilted their heads, not knowing what the boy meant.

Issei then turn to look at Tiamat.

"Both of you, grab on my shoulder."

Still confused on what the boy meant, but both of them complied.

Tiamat on the left while Tohka's on the right.

"Here we go."

Less than a second, Issei, Tiamat and Tohka were no longer there. They just disappeared.

* * *

><p>(At the Gremory Main Residence)<p>

The Occult Research Club members, Azazel, Evangeline and Chachamaru were sitting in the living room. Waiting for Tohka to come back with Issei.

Three person then suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and they're standing in the living room.

It's Issei, Tiamat and Tohka.

"Wow! Where the hell did you three come from?!"

Azazel was the one who said it out loud because he was both surprised and shocked.

Issei just smirked when he saw Azazel's reaction.

Before he could even say anything-

*Thud!*

*Thud!* *Thud!* *Thud!* *Thud!* *Thud!* *Thud!* *Thud!*

Issei was first tackled onto the floor by Rias, then by Asia, then by Akeno, and followed by Xenovia, Raynare, Origami, Mittelt, Kalawarner.

'Heavy…'

Issei said it in his head as he was being buried by the girls.

"I-I'm sorry about my behaviour."

Issei apologized to his master while he's still lying on the floor.

"It's alright. I know why you're acting like that."

Rias gave him a smile showing him that she didn't mind at all about his action.

"I-Ise-san, what did you do after you left?"

Asia looked at him with mix worried look and a bit teary eyes.

"He just have to release his anger somewhere."

Tiamat answered that for him.

"Boy, I heard from the others, that you made a bold declaration to the higher-ups. Is that true?"

Issei looked at his master, Evangeline for a moment.

"Y-Yea. I swore that I will change the way they look at Reincarnated and Low-Class Devils. I also swore that I'll make them stop laughing and judging other people's dreams."

"Heh. That's very bold of you to say that."

Evangeline grinned as she heard Issei's words.

"I've never seen or heard a newly Reincarnated, Low-Class Devil would say such things to the higher-ups. You sure know how to make a scene."

Azazel scratched the back of his head as he said it with a bitter smile.

"It's not like I want to. Those old fools are just…fools."

"Do you know that the higher-ups are afraid of you right now?"

Rias added in additional information.

"Really?"

Issei raised an eyebrow as he look at his master who was still sitting on his back.

"Though, one of them seems to be a fan of you."

"Huh?"

Issei was confused by Xenovia's statement.

"That's right. One of the higher-ups seems to be interested Ise-kun."

Akeno answered that for Xenovia.

"Interested in me?"

"Yes. I think he likes the fact that Ise-kun is the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Hahaha…"

Issei made a small laugh when he heard someone is a fan of Nova.

*Clap. Clap.*

Azazel clapped his hands twice.

"You all should get off from Issei. We have important things to discuss right now."

Azazel then informed Issei what had happened after he left the meeting with the higher-ups.

"…I see. So we'll be facing Kaichou in the Rating Game…"

Issei said it with a little serious expression hanging on his face.

Azazel then looked at his watch and brought out a notepad.

"Today is the 28th July, in the Human world. This means that we have about 20 days until the Rating Game day."

"So when is training?"

Issei looked at Azazel. The latter one took a look at his notepad.

"I plan for you to start from tomorrow onwards. I've already considered each of your training menus. All of you, we'll be gathering in the garden tomorrow morning. I'll be giving each and every one of you your training methods. Be ready."

" " " " " "Yes!" " " " " "

All the club members responded to Azazel's words with high spirit.

"Asia, Origami, Raynare, Mittelt-chan, Kalawarner-san and Dohnaseek-san are training with us too?"

Issei raised his hand up when he asked Azazel.

The Governor of the Fallen Angel nodded his head at Issei's question.

"I want them to improve their Fallen Angel powers as well. Asia also has rooms to improve."

Issei nodded once after hearing that.

Grayfia suddenly entered into the living room and made an announcement.

"Everyone, the hot spring bath is ready."

* * *

><p>(In the Hot Spring Bath)<p>

A Japanese style hot spring was located in an isolated corner of Gremory's garden.

"The view sure is nice."

The one who said it is none other than Issei. He's currently looking up the sky while submerging himself into the hot spring along with Kiba, Azazel and Dohnaseek.

"Hmm~Hmm~"

Azazel happily hummed as he submerged himself into the hot spring. His twelve jet black wings are out as well.

"Ah~ This is the best. It would be better if we drink sake while submerging in this wonderful hot spring and enjoy the views."

"I brought some sake."

Azazel quickly glued his eyes onto Dohnaseek, who was holding a bottle of sake.

"Hahahahaha! Excellent! Nice job Dohnaseek, let's have a drink!"

Dohnaseek then poured the sake into two small cups. He then handed one to Azazel.

*clank.*

A small sound made by the cups can be heard.

"Hahh~ This is the best~"

Azazel's currently in his own Heaven.

Issei and Kiba had matching towels on their head and were enjoying the hot water.

"Hmm?"

Issei turned his head slightly when he sensed someone was at the entrance of the hot spring.

There it was, the cross-dressing Dhampir, Gasper. He's strolling at the entrance.

"Come on, Gasper. It's very nice here."

Gasper flinched slightly when he heard Issei saying that, still not making a move.

"Haihh…"

Issei sighed and got up from the hot spring and walked towards the Dhampir.

"Kyah!"

Gasper made a cute scream when Issei grabbed onto his hand to prevent him from escaping.

"U-Umm…Please don't look at me like that."

Gasper used his towel to cover up his frontal part. He's acting like a girl.

A sweat dropped on Issei's head when he heard the cute scream and saw Gasper's reaction.

"Hey, you're a guy, so you shouldn't place the towel all the way to your chest. It looks weird."

"I-If Ise-senpai look at me l-like that, I feel like my body is in danger!"

"Hey, don't say it like I'm some sort of pervert!"

Issei immediately threw Gasper into the hot spring.

"Kyaaaaaaaah!"

*SPLASH!*

Gasper screamed cutely again before he hit the hot water.

"Nooooooooo! It's hoooooot! I'm meltiiiiiiing! Ise-senpai is perverteeeeeeed!"

Gasper's screaming echoed throughout the male baths.

"If you're a man, bear the heat."

Issei said it as he got back into the hot spring.

"Ise, you can't sexually harass Gasper okay~?"

Rias said it in a teasing voice. After that, the girls' small giggling could be heard.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad!"

Issei said it out loud with a slight blush on his cheeks due to the embarrassment.

Kiba just gently pat on his buddy's back with a bitter smile on his face.

"By the way, Ise."

Issei looked towards the person who just called him.

It's Azazel. He's cheeks were red. He looked drunk. He's also showing a lewd face.

Issei looked at his "sensei" with a suspicious look.

"Yes?"

"Have you rubbed Rias' breasts?"

Azazel asked that while squeezing the fingers of both of his hands in the air.

'What is wrong with him…'

Issei thought about it in his head. How should he even answer this kind of question?

"N-No."

He looked away as he answered Azazel's question. He just lied.

"I see. That's too bad. Then, how about…"

**{He lied.}**

" " "Huh?" " "

Azazel, Dohnaseek and Kiba had the same reaction when they suddenly heard Nova's voice.

**{My partner lied. He touched Rias Gremory's breasts before.}**

"Nova?! Why would you say that?!"

Issei panicked when he heard Nova's honest answer.

"Hahahahahaha! Looks like at least Nova was kind enough to admit that his host had touch breasts before! So, does it feel good?"

"I am not saying another word!"

**{He fainted before.}**

"Nova!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! You fainted from touching a woman's breasts?! Pfft! Hahahahahahaha!"

Issei's face is extremely red right now.

Azazel them thrust his index finger forward horizontally and spoke.

"Back to my previous question, have you poked a woman's nipple with your finger?"

Azazel made sure to press the air with his finger.

"W-What is wrong with you?! N-No! I have not!"

Issei blushed even more as he retorted back.

Seeing Issei's reaction, sensei sighed.

"I should be the one saying that. What's with you? You haven't poked nipples with your finger? You poke a nipple not with a "press", but with a "squish". Burying the finger into the breast is the best part, you know? When you push it, it rings "Hyaaan", you know?"

"I-I do not need to know that!"

Azazel ignored Issei's words and continued.

"That's why you still have some way to go. A woman's breasts are infinite. Handled correctly, they are packed full of infinite possibilities more than the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis, you know? Because I was fascinated with them, I plunged into the breasts of women and fell. I don't regret it."

"What the?! How can you compare a woman's breasts with Ophis?!"

Issei was shocked at Azazel's statement.

While Issei was arguing with Azazel, the voices of the girls reached his sharp ears.

"Ara, Rias. Did your bust get bigger again? Can I touch it a little?"

"R-Really? Umm…Your way of touching is a little indecent. Rather, didn't your bra cup change more than mine, Akeno?"

"My old one was still fine even though it was a bit tight…However, recently, I've been thinking that it wouldn't be bad to show it off in a bigger way. A woman becomes bolder when she has a partner she'd like to show it to, Rias."

"…T-That's true. However, please don't stimulate that child so much."

"I'm envious of how big you two are…"

"Ara-ara, Asia-chan. Haven't yours also gotten bigger than before?"

"I-Is that so…? B-But, if they're only this big…I can't seem to be able to come to like it."

"Asia, did you hear the talk of how they become bigger if you rub them? Like this—"

"Haan! D-Don't! Xenovia-san! Ah…Uuun…Ise-san still hasn't done this kind of thing to me…"

"Hmm, Asia is different from me and has a good touching sensation. I see. This maybe what delights men as well."

"Ara-ara, it's good to be young, isn't it, Rias? By the way, based on this feeling, you really have been getting bigger every day, haven't you?"

"Aan…A-Akeno, cut it out, release your hands from my breasts. The movements of your hands are—Aaaun! Where did you learn such a thing…?"

"Rias' breasts…What a nice sensation…Ufufu. I'll do this here and…"

"No…Aaaun, even though I haven't made that child do this kind of thing yet…S-Stop it…I decided that that child would be my first…Aaann…"

"Shut up you damn brats! I'm trying to enjoy my bath here!"

'Master?!'

Issei widened his eyes slightly when he heard that angry voice.

"Master, please calm down."

"Don't stop me, Chachamaru!"

"Wah! Chachamaru-san, your breasts are quiet big as well!"

"Ah?! Mittelt-chan. Please…don't touch there…"

"Come on, let me feel some more! I thought you're a robot! Why do they feel so good?!"

"H-Hei Origami, where are you going?"

'Raynare?'

"…I'm going to Ise's side."

"!?"

Issei looked directly at the wall that split the male and female bath shockingly.

"Y-You can't go there! Azazel-sama and Dohnaseek are at there as well!"

"That's right! W-What Mittelt just said!"

"…I do not mind."

" "What?!" "

Both Raynare and Mittelt were shock hearing Origami's answer.

"Actually I don't mind as well."

"Not you too, Kalawarner?!"

"I too shall go to Ise-sama's side."

"You too, Tiamat-san?!"

"Will you all just shut up?! Don't make me freeze you all!"

"…."

Issei had a sweat dropped on his head after listening to the conversation of the girls in the women's bath next door.

"It sure is a chaos on that side..."

He muttered it with a bitter smile.

"What's with you? You want to peek?"

Azazel asked Issei with a dirty smile.

"I didn't think that even for a second!"

Issei retorted back out loud, but Azazel either didn't hear it or he just simply ignored it. Issei believed it's the latter one.

"That's not so bad. It's a thing between men. It's a rule to peek at the women's bath while in the hot spring. However, that just makes you a second-rate pervert."

"I'm not peeking or anything! What's with this being a first-rate or second-rate pervert!?"

Azazel place his hand on his chin with a perverted grin. It looked like he was considering something nasty for a moment.

Azazel scooted closer to Issei while the later one tried to keep a distance from the former one.

"Easy, I'm not doing anything weird to you."

He placed his hand on Issei's shoulder.

'…I have a bad feeling about this…'

Issei thought about it for a moment, before…

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes in surprise when Azazel grabbed his arm.

"If you're man, and you want to become a first-rate pervert, it has to be mixed bathing, Ise!"

"What the hell are y- Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

Before Issei could shake his arm, he was thrown hard into the air by Azazel

"Damnnnnnnnn youuuuuuuuuuuu senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!"

Issei yelled out while he's in the air, spinning.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

*SPLASH!*

He hit the surface of the hot spring water hard, and floundered in the water!

"Teh teh teh…Damn you sensei…"

Issei slowly got up from the water while rubbing the back of his head. He was about to head back and challenged the Governor of the Fallen Angel but…

"Hm?"

He turned around to find out that he's surrounded by women.

Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Tiamat, Origami, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Evangeline and Chachamaru were all looking at him…and they're all in their birthday suit. They're not even trying to cover their naked body.

"Woah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be here!"

Issei was blushing heavily as he covered up his eyes. He turned around, with only his back facing them.

_**{Hey! I'm enjoying the view here!}**_

"_S-Shut up, Nova! Wait, what am I doing?! I should leave!"_

Issei tried to get up and leave the hot spring but…

*Creak. Creak.*

"!?"

The hot water beneath him froze. Preventing him from leaving.

He looked towards Evangeline.

"M-Master?!"

Evangeline just smirked at continue enjoying her bath.

"Ara, Ise. Were you thrown over by Azazel? Was your body properly washed?"

"Ufufu, oh Ise-kun. You're so daring."

He turned his sights onto Rias and Akeno who were coming closer while smiling.

"N-No, I-"

Before Issei could even explain everything, Akeno caught him in an instant before Rias did. The ice beneath him had melted the moment Akeno caught him.

"Ise-kun~ I caught you."

*Muchu~*

She embraced Issei from the front.

_**{Oho! Her body sure is soft! Both its springiness and elasticity are amazing!}**_

"A-Akeno-san! I-I-I-I-If you cling to me like that!"

Issei's brain was affected by both the heat of the hot springs and the erotic heat, and his head was on the verge of boiling!

*Muchu~*

"!?"

Isse's eyes widened even more when he was once again hit by something soft.

Rias's face popped out over Issei's left shoulder!

"B-Buchou?!"

_**{Hohoh! Another one! Partner, you lucky bastard! Aah~ the tips of those things sure are stimulating! Partner, partner, I think her nipples were more effective at soothing than a poor massage machine!} **_

Rias wrapped her arms around Issei's neck and tried to snatch him away from her Queen, Akeno. But, Akeno was firmly clinging to Issei from his front.

"_I don't know how long my consciousness will last…"_

_**{Don't give up on me partner! You just became a first-rate pervert!}**_

"_You're the first-rate pervert here!"_

While Issei was arguing with his Dragon, Rias was arguing with her Queen.

"Akeno! Get away from my Ise!"

"No way. I've decided to enjoy the hot springs with Ise-kun. I'm already heating up our bodies by clinging like this…Ise-kun's body feels good just by touching it like this…"

Akeno-san clung onto Issei even more firmly.

_**{Uwaaaaaah! Amaziiiiiiiing! This deadly softness!} **_

"_Shut it, Ero-Dragon!"_

"Stop it! Ise's body is mine! Who do you think I trained and raised this child!? It's the fruits of my labor that made the sensation of embracing him like this the best! From this child's hair to his entire body, everything is mine! Aah…Somehow, I'm feeling sensitive. Is this because of what Akeno-san did just before…or is it because I'm touching Ise…?"

'Trained? Raised?'

Issei inwardly raised an eyebrow when he heard those words.

Rias's embrace unexpectedly became stronger. Issei blushed even more when he could clearly hear her rough breathing.

Akeno's breasts were touching Issei's chest, while Rias's breasts were touching his back.

_**{A-Amaziiiiiiiiiiing! To be caught between breeeeeeeeeeeeasts! T-T-This is the legendary breast sandwich! A paradise exists in the unexplored regions of the Underworld! This is purely a paradise!}**_

Nova is really really high right now.

"Auu, even though I want to enjoy the hot springs with Ise-san too…"

"As I thought, it'll be an almost impossible task to snatch Ise away from those two. I have no choice but to watch from afar for today."

Asia and Xenovia were talking about something from a little further away.

"I-I also want to hug Ise-sama as well…"

"Me too…"

Raynare and Mittelt both looked at Issei with an envy look.

Kalawarner and Tiamat were able to control their urge to hug Issei. They're currently chatting with each other.

" "…." "

Both Origami and Chachamaru looked at Issei with a neutral expression.

Issei turned my gaze to look at Evangeline, who was enjoying the hot spring by floating around in it.

"?"

Issei then noticed something odd.

Koneko had half-submerged her face in the hot springs while wearing a gloomy-looking expression, and was blowing bubbles in the water

'…Huh? Is Koneko-chan still not feeling good…?'

Issei looked at her with a worried expression.

*Muchu~*

"!?"

Issei lost his concentration and widened his eyes when he felt another person was clinging onto him from behind. He looked on his right shoulder to see Origami's face popping out over it.

"O-Origami?!"

"…I also want to hug Ise."

Asia who can no longer held back clung onto Issei as well.

"Mou! I don't want to be left out by Ise-san!"

"Then let me join in as well."

Xenovia followed after Asia.

"I also want to join in!"

"Me too!"

Raynare and Mittelt followed after them.

"Should we join in as well?"

"Why not?"

Kalawarner and Tiamat came last.

With a total of 9 girls clinging onto him, Issei started to lose his balance.

"W-Wait, if you all cling onto me like this-"

" " " " " " " " "Kyaaaah!" " " " " " " " "

*SPLASH!*

The 10 of them fell back into the hot water.

* * *

><p>(At Gremory Garden)<p>

The next day, everyone gathered in a corner of the huge garden. Tohka was with them as well. Evangeline was sitting on a chair not too far from them and enjoyed drinking her tea prepared by Chachamaru.

Azazel looked at the group while holding a documents in his hand.

"Okay…Let me say this first. What I'm going to tell you now is a training menu that focuses on things in the immediate future. There are people who produce good results immediately, but there are also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people. Even if you mistake your direction, you will grow well. Now then, first is Rias, you."

Rias was the first one that Azazel called out to.

"From the beginning, you have been a High-Spec Devil with everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being a Highest-Grade Devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in that future, right?"

Rias nodded strongly at Azazel's question.

"Yes. I don't want to lose. Ever."

"Then, follow the training recorded on this sheet exactly, even all the way up to the battle day."

Azazel handed her a piece of paper to Rias. After reading at the piece of paper she got from Azazel, Rias tilted her head in puzzlement.

"…But, this training doesn't seem all that special, though?"

"That's right. It's a basic training method. That's just fine for you. You've already collected everything. That's why your power can only be raised by basic practice. The problem is the quality of the King. Over time, the King seeks brains more than strength. You know that even if they're not good at magic, devils can climb to the top with a good head and cleverness, right? Learn all you can about the Rating Games until the deadline. Drive everything, from game documented images to documented data, into your head. What a King needs are the thought, quick-wittiness and judgment to defeat any kind of situation. It's your job to make sure that your group's servant devils can display their power to the fullest. However, also remember that, until the actual game, you won't be able to know what will happen. It's the same as a battlefield."

"…."

Rias only remained silent after hearing all that from Azazel.

"Next, Akeno."

"…Yes."

Although she was addressed by Azazel, Akeno was still sullen.

'It seems like Akeno-san still doesn't like Fallen Angels after all…'

Issei thought that for a second when he saw Akeno's sullen expression.

Azazel didn't beat around the bush. He went straight into the point.

"You must accept the blood that flows within you."

"!?"

Perhaps because of being told that so bluntly, Akeno frowned when she heard that. But Azazel continued without paying it any attention.

"I've seen the recorded images of the battle with the Phoenix family. What was that? With your original specs, you should have been able to easily defeat the enemy Queen. Why didn't you use your Fallen Angel powers? You limited yourself to only Thunder. If you don't add Light onto your Thunder and make Holy Lightning, you can't display your true power."

Issei placed his hand on his chin and started to think about what Azazel just said.

'…I see, Akeno-san has the blood of a Fallen Angel too. Therefore, she can also use the Power of Light. That is quite effective against Devil opponents.'

"…I can do just fine even if I don't depend on that kind of power."

Akeno rejected the idea of using her gifted Power of Light.

"Don't deny yourself. What will you do if you can't accept yourself? In the end, the only thing you can rely on is your own body, right? Denying yourself makes you weak. Accept everything about yourself, even the tough and painful things. Your weakness is your current self. Overcome it by the day of the battle. If not, you will become a mere obstruction in future battles. The "Priestess of Thunder" must become the "Priestess of Lightning"."

"…"

Akeno too didn't respond to Azazel's words. However, she herself, also understood that she had no choice but to do it.

'Accepting who you are, huh…'

Issei thought about it when he heard the word "Accept everything about yourself" from Azazel. After all, he's the son of an Evil Dragon.

"Next is Kiba."

"Yes."

"First, you must maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. If you get used to it, you'll be able to maintain it for a full day in your actual battle form. Your objective is to continue that and to become able to maintain that state for the length of a day. After that, you'll be able to become sufficiently strong by doing basic training like Rias. I'll teach you man-to-man how to handle sword-type Sacred Gears later."

Kiba nodded his head when he heard Azazel's statement.

"For sword training…will you train under your teacher again?"

"Yes, I plan to be taught from scratch again."

"Next, Xenovia. To be able to use Durandal better than you do now…you need to be able to use another holy sword."

"Another holy sword?"

Xenovia looked doubtful towards Azazel's words.

"Yeah, a slightly special sword."

Azazel grinned, but he soon stopped smiling and turned to look at Gasper.

"Next is Gasper."

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!"

Gasper was a bit nervous. But who can blame him? He came to this place where a lot of people come and go after a long time of social withdrawal, after all.

"Don't be so frightened. Your biggest obstacle is that fear. You need to train your mind and body that fears everything from scratch. From the start, the specs with your bloodline and your Sacred Gear are substantial. Skill improvement of your bishop special characteristics and your magic will also support you greatly. Since I've constructed an exclusive [hikikomori escape plan] program, you must first put on a proper attitude as much as possible. Even if going out in public entirely is impossible for you, make sure that your movements aren't dull." .

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! I'll try to obtain a spirit that goes for broke!"

He said that in a high spirit, but tried to enter into his cardboard box…Issei caught the back of Gasper's collar in order to prevent him from going back into the box.

"Ahe next person is…Asia."

"Y-Yes!"

Asia was showing fighting spirit as well.

"You will also improve your body and magic with basic training. Also, your main task will be to strengthen your Sacred Gear."

Issei, who was a bit confused, decided to ask Azazel.

"But I thought Asia already perfected her Sacred Gear? She can heal everything besides sickness and stamina just by touching. She can even heal fatal injuries."

Azazel just shook his head and started to explain his point of view.

"I understand that. The ability of her Sacred Gear is great. However, the problem is the "touching" part. She can't heal if she doesn't expressly go into close range if an ally is injured."

"Asia's Sacred Gear can expand its range?"

Issei raised an eyebrow and turned his head slightly to look at Asia.

Azaze nodded his head to affirm it.

"That's correct. This is like an underhanded trick, but to show the true worth of Twilight Healing, its effective range must be expanded."

"So it's also possible for Asia's Sacred Gear to be used in long-range as well!?"

Sensei nodded at Issei's question once again.

"According to the theory based on the data gathered by our organisation. It should also be possible for the Sacred Gear aura to be issued from the whole body and to use the recovery on all allies within one's surroundings…But, the problem is that it would seem to heal both enemies and allies without discernment. Well, at least it should be fine if it could distinguish between enemies and allies and heal only allies, but…I'm worried about Asia's own nature."

Issei's expression became serious and he asked Azazel back.

"What do you mean, Asia's nature?"

Azazel answered Issei's question with a serious look too.

"She's a kind person. When seeing an injured enemy on the battlefield, Asia would think in her heart of wanting to heal him too. That would obstruct the Sacred Gear's ability to distinguish between enemies and allies. Most likely, Asia wouldn't be able to obtain this distinguishing power. This enlarged healing range that I spoke of just now can be a double-edged sword for this team. Even so, you should keep the range expansion in mind."

So if used poorly, Asia's range expansion will also heal the damage of the enemy. To think that the cause of that would be Asia's kindness…The Sacred Gear system is too ironic…

"That's why I've found another possibility. The power to fire the healing aura."

"S-So you mean I would send my healing power to someone that is some distance away from me?"

Asia made the gesture of throwing something.

Issei smiled when he saw Asia's cute gesture.

"Yes, it seems that you can directly throw it. For example, when Ise is battling 10 meters away and is injured, you would fire your healing power at Ise. If what you have used until now is a standard limited field, the one I'm explaining now is a projectile version. You could heal even if you aren't directly touching."

"That's sounds pretty cool. You are amazing, Asia."

Issei place his hand on Asia's head and pat her head gently. Asia was surprised when Issei patted her head, she timidly smiled with a blush on her cheeks.

Azazel placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment.

"Hmm…Its power would be a little less than with direct touch, but being able to heal allies from far away is still a strategic characteristic with many uses. With one or two people jumping into the front lines and arranging for the healing Asia and someone to guard her in the back, you'd be able to make the ideal formation."

Rias agreed with Azazel's opinion.

"It's an easy method, but that's why strong tactical formations are simple. Usually, the method used to heal allies is Phoenix tears or some mixed healing medicine. Asia's Sacred Gear could easily top those with its all-purpose characteristic and reliability."

"That's right. The power of Asia's Sacred Gear, which can also heal Devils, could be called this team's distinctive characteristic and weapon. After that is merely a test of Asia's strength. Please finish the basic training properly, okay?"

"Y-Yes! I'll do my best!"

Asia was all fired up.

"Next is Koneko."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan was in considerable fighting spirit.

"You have nothing to be criticised about, as you possess the elementary traits of offence and defence as a Rook. Your physical ability is also not a problem. However, there are those better at offence in Rias's group than a Rook like you."

"…I know that."

Koneko wore a frustrated-looking face in response to Azazel's spoken words.

"The ones at the top of offence in Rias's group is currently Issei. Since he knows how to use the power of Red Dragon Emperor properly. In addition to that, he's Half-Devil and Half-Dragon. Kiba and Xenovia comes after him. It's because they possess brutal weapons with Kiba's Balance Breaker Holy Demonic Swords and Xenovia's Holy Sword Durandal."

Azazel stated it as he flipped through the documents on his hand. He then looked back at Koneko.

"Koneko, you will also improve your basics like the others. In addition, release the thing that you have personally sealed. It's the same as with Akeno. If you don't accept yourself, big growth won't be possible for you."

"…."

Koneko-chan was the third person who said nothing in response to Azazel's words. Her fighting spirit from before had suddenly disappeared at the mention of "releasing".

'…Releasing the thing that she personally sealed away? What ids Koneko-chan's power? Why sealing it away?'

Issei took a glance at Koneko when he thought about the things Azazel just said to Koneko. He then decided to cheer Koneko up.

"Don't worry, if it's Koneko-chan, you can become strong in a flash."

He spoke casually and tried to pat Koneko's head too, but his hand was brushed away.

"…Please don't say that so lightly…"

Koneko was showing a stern expression.

"…."

Issei remained quiet when his hand was brushed off by Koneko.

'This was my first time seeing such a stern-feeling from Koneko-chan…Is she having the same problem as Akeno-san?'

While the atmosphere became somewhat gloomy, Azazel just moved on.

"Now, for you four. I will personally train you to improve your Fallen Angel Power."

" " " "Yes!" " " "

Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek answered in high spirit.

Azazel then looked at Origami.

"Origami, I have some prototype equipment prepared for you. I'll need you to test them and see if they're suit you or not, alright?"

"Hai."

Origami gave him a single nod.

"Evangeline had also agreed that she'll let Chachamaru assists you in analysing those equipment, to see if there are any further modifications or upgrades that need to be done."

Azazel then looked at his watch.

"Now then, the last is Ise. For you…Please wait a moment. He should be here soon…"

Azazel looked up at the sky.

"!?"

Issei looked at the sky the moment he sensed something powerful is heading towards them. Others just followed after him but have yet sensed anything.

A huge shadow appeared in the sky within everyone's vision. And it's heading towards them at an extreme speed.

*Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!*

The earth shook as it landed right in front of them.

A cloud of dust danced in the air, and after it settled, a huge monster appeared before the group.

It was fifteen meters tall Purple Dragon. Its mouth that split hugely. It has a brutal-looking fangs that had all grown out from its mouth. It has thick arms and thick legs. Two large wings were spreading out on its sides.

Everyone was surprised as a Dragon was standing in front of them. Issei, Evangeline and Tiamat however were the only one that remained calm.

The Dragon looked around and looked at the group of Devils, Fallen Angels, a Dragon King, A Vampire and a Robot or Android. It then raised the edge of its mouth and spoke.

"Azazel, you have some nerve for openly entering Devils' territory along with your subordinates."

"Hah, I've properly gotten the personal permission of the Maou-sama and have entered this territory fairly, you know? Do you have a complaint or something, Tannin?"

"Hmph. It's fine. I specially came here because of Sirzechs's request. Don't forget your surroundings, Governor of the Fallen Angels."

"Yea Yea. Hm? You seemed pretty calm here, Ise."

Azazel nonchalantly answered the Dragon and was kind of surprised at Issei's calm expression.

"It's not my first time for meeting a Dragon. But…"

Issei bowed his head in front of the dragon.

"It's nice to meet finally meet you, the former Dragon King, Tannin."

The Dragon, Tannin smirked after seeing Issei's action.

"Heh, you're host is well taught, Nova."

**{Ah. Tannin, it's been a long time.}**

Azazel look at Issei with a grin.

"So you already know who he is?"

Issei raised his head and answered Azazel,

"Yea. The former Dragon King, Blaze Meteor Dragon, Tannin. His fire breath is said to have power that rivals a meteor strike. Before he became a Devil, it was supposed to be the Six Great Dragon Kings. Due to Tannin being reincarnated into a Devil, the Six Great Dragon Kings changed into the Five Great Dragon Kings. Even though he is a Reincarnated Devil, he was ranked as an Ultimate-Class Devil. His strength is said to be on Maou-Class."

Azazel's eyes were slightly widened after hearing Issei's explanation. He also had an awe expression hanging on his face. So was everyone.

"You sure know a lot of things about me, kid."

Tannin said it with an impressed tone.

"Of course. I did my homework."

Issei said it with a proud grin and gave Tannin a V sign.

"Hello there, Tannin."

Tannin moved his gaze onto Tiamat after hearing his name being called by her.

"And you are?"

It would seemed like Tannin had yet figure out who the voluptuous light-blue hair woman was.

"What? You don't even remember your own kin?"

Tannin widened his eyes as he realised who the woman was.

"T-T-Tiamat?! What are you doing here?!"

Tiamat walked to the front to stand beside Issei and used her thumb to side point at her master.

"I'm his familiar. That's why I'm here."

Tannin looked at Issei with both surprised and impressed expression.

"You had Tiamat as your familiar?!"

Issei sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Yea…"

It was then Azazel decided to butt in.

"Well, that's how it is. I will need you to train him, Tannin."

After knowing that Issei had Tiamat as his familiar, Tannin started to doubt his personal strength.

"You sure about this, Azazel? This kid is strong enough to have the strongest Dragon King as his familiar. I doubt that even I can win even if I go against him in my full power."

Azazel showed a puzzled expression.

"Well…"

"I can help."

" " " " " " "!?" " " " " " "

All eyes were on Tiamat when she made that suggestion.

"Well, you know what they say, two is better than one, right?"

Issei was all fired up when he heard Tiamat's suggestion in helping his training.

"So I'll have Ossan and Tiamat as my training partner? Sweet!"

"O-Ossan?!"

Tannin was shocked when Issei called him as Old Man.

"Pfft."

Tiamat was trying to suppress her laugh when she heard Issei calling the former Dragon King, old man.

"I'll help as well, boy."

" " " " " " "!?" " " " " " "

All eyes were on Evangeline as she offered her help out loud.

"M-Master?!"

Even Issei was surprised by Evangeline's willingness to help.

"What? Do you not want my help?"

Evangeline was choke-holding her disciple when she asked him.

"N-No, I didn't mean that! I give! I give!"

Issei shook his hand to the side as he tried to clear out the misunderstanding. He then tapped on her arms while desperately trying to set himself free from her chokehold.

Tannin then looked around, as if he was searching for something. He then pointed at a mountain far away from them.

"Miss Rias. Can you lend me the mountain over there? We'll have our training over there."

"Sure. Go ahead."

Rias acknowledged it with a smile.

"Now kid, shall we? I'll let you ride on my back."

Tannin was about to grab Issei with his large hand, but Issei shook his head.

"Thank you Ossan, but I can move by myself."

He then got onto Tannin's back along with Tiamat and Evangeline.

As Tannin started to take off, Issei waved at his friends.

"Alright, I'll see you guys soon~!"

Rias gave Issei a thumbs up and sent him a cheer.

"Ise, do your best!"

"I will~!"

Just like that, he's off.

* * *

><p>(At the mountain)<p>

It has been a couple of days since Issei started his training. The once beautiful view of the mountain is now…

*BAM!*

Oh dear…A huge crater was formed as something crashed into the ground in a high speed. The nearby trees were destroyed, rocks crumbled craters were created here and there.

The ones floating above the hole, on the air were none other than Evangeline in her Queen of Ice form, Tiamat, in her human form and Tannin.

"Come on! Is that all you got?!"

Evangeline shouted.

*DO!*

The crater burst open from inside and Issei who was in his Full-Synchro mode came out from it. His shirt was a tattered. His head was bleeding and there's blood coming out from his mouth as well. He then made a force grin.

"Heh. To think that I've been sparring with two Dragons with Maou-Class power and a Vampire with God-Class power…Alright then, let's do this again, Nova!"

**{You got that right, partner!}**

"Boosted Gear!"

**{Dragon Booster!}**

The Boosted Gear appeared on his left hand.

"Next, Balance Break!"

**{Red Dragon Archfiend, Balance Breaker!}**

The red armour that has the motif of a Dragon covered Issei's whole body.

**{Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!}**

Issei's power increased tremendously. The red aura around him thickens, and the ground beneath him shook and cracked.

"Here I come, Master, Tiamat and Ossan!"

Issei said it out loud. His tone carried excitement in it.

"Oh enough with the Ossan thing!"

Tannin argued and charged towards Issei.

**{Jet!}**

The booster on the back of his armour ignited.

"Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

He charged towards Tannin.

*Bzzt!* *Zzt!*

"!?"

Tannin widened his eyes when he saw Issei's left hand was charged with Red Lightning.

The former Dragon King quickly stopped his movement and breathed in a huge amount of air.

*Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~!*

Tannin then breathed out a large fireball.

Issei who was still charging, smirked in his armour.

"Fist of Lightning Dragon Emperor!"

He hit the fireball with his left hand that was coated with Red Lightning.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~!*

The impact between the massive fireball and Issei's Lightning coated fist had created a huge explosion.

The smokes had blocked the view between one another.

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes when he felt someone was behind him.

*Bam!*

In pure instinct and reflex he backhanded with his right hand.

"!?"

He widened his eyes even more when he saw Evangeline stopped his backhand strike with a single hand.

"Good reflexes."

*Kriiiiiiii~*

Issei's armoured right hand start to freeze.

"Kuh!"

Issei quickly made a Mid-Air Backward Flash Step in order to keep a distance between him and Evangeline.

"You let your guard down."

"!?"

Issei turned around just in time to see Tiamat holding her hands together and was hammering it down at him.

"Crap."

*BAM!*

That was the only thing Issei said befpre Tiamat successfully smashed her hands onto his's armoured head, sending him flying back down.

*Skriiiiiii~*

Issei successfully made his brake just before he hit the ground. The helmet protecting his head had a crack on it.

"Ri-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~!"

An alarm clock appeared beside Evangeline and started to ring out loud.

"Oh. Time's up. That's it for now. Take a break."

She then made the clock to disappear.

"Phew~"

Issei let out a relief sigh when he heard Evangeline's announcement. He then deactivated his armour.

Evangeline, Tiamat and Tannin all descend from the sky.

"Very good. You've lasted at least an hour today."

The first one to praise Issei was Evangeline.

"T-Thank you, Master."

Issei sheepishly rubbed the back of his head when he heard Evangeline complimented him.

"To think that you were able to hold your ground when you're facing two Maou-Class Dragons and a God-Class Shinto Vampire. Impressive kid."

"Thanks Ossan. But you know that I won't able to hold my ground if you all didn't hold back during the sparring."

Issei gave Tannin a bitter smile while the latter one just smirked. Tannin has finally gotten used to Issei calling him "Ossan".

"Are you alright, Ise-sama?"

Tiamat lowered herself slightly so that she could take a look at Issei. Since she's slightly taller than him. She then whipped off the dirt and blood on his face with a handkerchief.

"I'm fine, Tiamat. Thank you."

Issei offered Tiamat his usual toothy grin as the latter one was cleaning his face."

"Oh, you're all here? How did the training go?"

Everyone looked up the sky to see Azazel descending towards them. He seemed to be carrying some sort of bag on his hand.

* * *

><p>(At an Open Field)<p>

Everyone sat on the grassy field as they're all currently taking a break.

Issei took a bite on the rice ball he got from the lunchbox he got from Azazel.

"Hm? This is good. Sensei, I didn't know you cook."

Azazel looked at Issei with his eyes half-closed. He then pointed at the lunchbox in front of Issei.

"That was rice ball was made by Rias."

"Huh? From Buchou?"

Azazel then insert his hand into the bag and brought out two more lunchboxes.

"This is from Asia and this one is from Akeno."

Azazel explained it to Issei as he set those lunchboxes down.

"Do eat all of them. Akeno and Rias were fighting while making lunch just for you."

Issei blushed slightly when he heard that.

"Please help me to say thank you to them."

"How was the training?"

Azazel looked at Evangeline, Tiamat and Tannin when he asked the question.

"He did well."

"Yep."

"You can say the kid is a tough nut to crack. He has less to no fear, even though he's out numbered."

"Hahahaha! Hey Ise, how does it feel to be praised by your teachers?"

Azazel said it while happily while patting on Issei's back.

"Come on, you're embarrassing me here."

Issei said it with a blush on his cheek and took another bite at the rice ball.

Azazel then looked at Issei with a serious expression,

"…Ise. There's something I need to discuss with you."

Issei raised an eyebrow when he heard Azazel's serious tone. He gulped the rice ball in his mouth and said,

"Sure. What is it?"

"…How do you think of Akeno?"

"She is a good Senpai."

Issei said it without any second thoughts.

Azazel shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is that what do you think of her, as a woman?"

"Well…She's attractive, kind and caring. If you want me to be more specific…You can say that she's someone I enjoy spending my time with…"

Issei said it embarrassingly.

"I see…"

Azazel just nodded his head when he listened to Issei's opinion.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…I have to watch over her in the place of a friend of mine."

Issei looked at Azazel with a neutral look.

"When you said friend, you meant Akeno-san's father, Barakiel right?"

Azazel's eyes widened slightly when he heard his friends name coming out from Issei's mouth.

"You knew?"

Issei just shook his head.

"All I know is that one of the Fallen Angel's leader, Barakiel is her father and her mother lived at a Shrine before meeting him."

"…In any case, I was hoping that I could entrust Akeno to you."

Issei tilted his head slightly.

"Entrust her to me? You mean protect her?"

Azazel made a strong nod.

*Bam!*

Issei made a bam sound by hitting his left chest. He made a toothy grin and said,

"I understand. I'll protect Akeno-san. I will protect everyone I care for with my life."

Azazel looked at Issei's eyes and saw strong will in them. He just smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"No. I'm just glad that there's someone like you who cares about his comrades so dearly."

Issei blushed again but chose to remain quiet.

"Anyway, I'll leave Akeno in your care. But now, Koneko is the problem."

Issei didn't like the sound of that.

"Problem? What happened to her?"

Azazel just let out a breath at Issei's question.

"There's nothing that can be done about it. She's just impatient or rather, she feels doubt in her power."

'Doubt in her power?'

Issei raised his eyebrow as he thought about it for a second.

"She overdid the training that I gave her. This morning, she collapsed."

"C-Collapsed!? Is she okay?!"

Azazel just shook his head and said,

"Asia can treat injuries, but she can't do anything about physical strength. Overworking in particular certainly hurts one's physical strength and has adverse effects. Because the time left until the game is limited, that's dangerous."

"…Is there a chance I can visit her? I'm not saying I'm trying to make an excuse to escape my training."

"Oh. That's a great timing. I was actually told to bring you back to the Gremory annex just this once. So Tannin, he'll be going back for a little while. I'll return him tomorrow morning."

Tannin gave a single nod and spoke.

"Alright. Then, I'll return to my territory for now."

Tannin was about to fly back until he noticed that Evangeline and Tiamat were sitting on his back.

"Umm…What are you two doing?"

Tiamat tilted her head slightly.

"Following you to your territory."

"O-Okay…What about you, Miss Evangeline?"

"Same as her. Sightseeing on your territory."

"…."

A huge sweat dropped on Tannin's head. He had no idea what to do right now. He just silently took off and let the two of them followed him.

"Boy, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Master."

"Ise-sama, I'll see you tomorrow as well."

"Yea, Tiamat. See you tomorrow."

Issei waved at them as he watched they took off. After sending them off, Issei turned to look at Azazel.

"Sensei, who ordered you to take me back?"

Azazel just scratched the back of his head and answered Issei lazily.

"Rias's mother."

"?"

Issei tilted his head slightly when he found out that Venerana wanted him at the Gremory annex.

"Alright then, let's go."

Azazel brought out his twelve jet black wings and was about to take off-

"W-Wait!"

Issei stopped him.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Eh…I haven't finished the lunchbox I got from them. Do you mind if I finished them first? I'll finish it in a jiffy"

"…Oh well. I don't practically mind."

Azazel retracted his wings and sat back on the grass field. Waiting for Issei to finish his meal.

* * *

><p>(At the Gremory Annex)<p>

"Yes, turn there. That's very good. The sharpness is just perfect. Excellent. You really learn very quickly."

Issei was currently in the annex that was detached from the Gremory Main Residence. He's having a dancing practice with Venerana in a room. Tohka was there as well, watching them dance.

The moment he got back to the annex with Azazel, they started having a dancing practice.

"Now, shall we take a short break?"

After Venerana made had given permission for Issei to rest, he sat down on a chair and let out a breath.

"Ise-sama. Here, have some tea."

Tohka handed him a cup of tea.

"Oh. Thank you, Tohka."

He gave her a small smile which caused the latter one to have a blush on her cheeks. Issei however, didn't notice it.

"Venerana-sama, can I ask you something?"

Issei looked towards Rias's mother who was sitting next to him.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Did Kiba and Gasper go through this kind of practice before?"

Venerana gave Issei a single nod.

"Kiba Yuuto-san has already mastered these sorts of techniques. As expected of a Knight. Gasper-san is a member of a distinguished Vampire family. He may behave unreliably, but he at least knows etiquette. The problem is Issei-san. It can't be helped that you're a commoner from the human world, but even so it's troubling if you don't acquire etiquette beyond a certain level. Because you'll also have to make an appearance with Rias in high society eventually. You have to remember customary practices even a little during your stay in the Underworld."

"I see. Huh? W-Wait, what do you mean by I have to make an appearance with Buchou in high society eventually?"

Issei first understood what Venerana meant, but the latter part surprised him.

Venerana just shifted her gaze to the side and covered her mouth with her hand. Even Tohka was blushing when she heard Venerana's word.

"…Oops, I carelessly let something slip out. That kind of thing is still talk of what may happen. Leaving that aside, calling her "Buchou" like that will not do. This isn't school, so you have to properly call your master by her name. Not to mention, Rias is…Oops, I nearly let something slip again."

"So I have to call Buchou, Rias-sama?"

"Yes, like that. Or you can call her "master". Though, you have to call her differently in private as well."

Issei blushed when he understood what Venerana meant.

"Y-You mean I can call her R-Rias?"

Both Venerana and Tohka widened their eyes when they heard Issei called out Rias's name.

"Yes! That's right! You should call Rias by her name!"

Venerana suddenly became excited. Her eyes were full of stars. She's very happy right now.

"B-But I thought servants aren't allow to call their master by his or her name?!"

"That's for other people. You and Rias are different."

"D-Different?!"

Venerana then used her right index finger and pointed at Issei directly, which caised the latter one to stiffened.

"Issei-san."

"H-Hai!"

"Do you like Rias?"

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes at that sudden question.

"Uh…I-I…"

"Yes or No."

"Y-Yes…"

Issei muttered out his answer nervously. His face is really red right now.

"Good. Then try to call Rias by her name during you two's private time from now on."

"Y-Yes…"

'Like mother like daughter…But why do I feel like I'm being scolded by Buchou's sister.'

Issei said that in his head.

"Oh. Umm, can I ask you another question?"

"Yes?"

"Is Koneko-chan alright?"

"Yes. It was just ordinary overworking, so she should recover slowly if she rests her body for one or two days."

"…I'm very worried about Koneko-chan, she's been acting strangely ever since we got here."

"That girl is doing her best to face her own existence and power right now. It's a difficult problem. However, she won't be able to advance forward if she doesn't find the answer herself."

"…Her existence and power?"

Issei was full of questions right now.

"…Now that I think of it, you haven't been part of Rias' group for long. Yes, it's natural that you don't know. I'll tell you a little."

Venerana turned to face Issei, and began to tell him a certain story.

"Now…Where do I begin…This was a story of two cat sisters.

The cat sisters were always together, when they played, when they ate, when they slept. With their parents dead, they had no home to return to and no one to rely on. The two cats struggled to live day to day while depending on each other.

One day, the two of them were picked up by a certain devil. The older sister became a part of his group, and so the younger sister was also able to live with them. Having finally obtained a decent life, the two of them believed that they could pass time very happily.

However, something unusual happened. It appeared that the elder cat sister achieved rapid growth after gaining power. Her hidden talent suddenly began to overflow after she became a Reincarnated Devil.

That cat was of a species that naturally excels in Youjutsu. Furthermore, she bloomed in magic talent as well, and even invoked Senjutsu that was said only the last of the Sennin could use.

It seemed that the elder cat sister, having surpassed her master in a short time, was swallowed by power and was transformed into a wicked existence that only sought blood and battle.

With her increase in power not stopping, the elder cat sister killed the Devil that was her master in the end, and degenerated into an "Exiled Devil". Moreover, she changed into one of the most dangerous among the "Exiled Devils". One that completely annihilated all the pursuit squads…I believe she's in an SS-Class Exiled Devil.

It was said that the Devils temporarily cancelled all pursuit of the elder cat sister.

The younger cat sister remained behind. The devils questioned her as a liability there.

"This cat may also eventually run out of control. It's better to deal with her now." That's what they said.

It was Sirzechs who saved that cat that was planned to be disposed of. Sirzechs persuaded the High-Class Devils that the younger cat sister was innocent. As a result, the situation was settled by having Sirzechs watch over her.

However, having been betrayed by her elder sister, that she believed in and tortured by the other Devils, the little cat sister's spirit appeared to be on the brink of collapse…

Sirzechs then left the younger cat sister that had lost her smile and the will to live in the care of Rias. After the younger cat sister met Rias, she recovered her emotions little by little. And then, Rias gave that cat girl a name…Koneko."

Issei showed a sad expression once he finished hearing the story from Venerana. He then looked at Venerana and asked her a question.

"…So she was originally a Nekomata? A Cat Youkai? Is she is a survivor of the strongest species among the cat Youkai, a Nekoshou?

" "!?" "

Both Venerana and Tohka were really shocked by Issei's question.

"Y-You knew Koneko was a Nekomata?!"

Venerana asked Issei. The latter one just shook his head.

"I had my suspicion. Before I joined Buch- I mean R-Rias…"

Issei was abou to say "Buchou" until he saw Venerana's scary expression which made him to change.

"…Koneko-chan was able to sense that I wasn't completely human. Beside, her name could be translated into the word "Kitten". Literally. But I never thought that she really was a Nekomata…not to mention a Nekoshou…a High-Level Youkai species who can not only master Youjutsu, but Senjutsu as well."

Venerana just nodded her head.

* * *

><p>(At the Gremory Main Residence)<p>

After hearing Koneko's past story and finished his dance practice, they moved back to the main residence and Issei was on his way to visit Koneko.

"Ah, Rias."

Issei subconsciously, called out his master's name instead of his usual, "Buchou".

"Ise!"

Rias rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. Issei hugged her back in return.

"…Ise's smell."

"Oh! Umm…sorry, I've been sweating and I have yet taken any shower."

"It's fine. Your smell is still the same…I was lonely, you know? I haven't been able to sleep with you since arriving here, and I wasn't able to feel you like this every day either…Since, I can no longer imagine a life without you…What a pitiful master I am. However, a little endurance is needed…Hm?"

Rias then let go of Issei and looked at him.

"W-What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

Issei asked her while pointing at his face.

"D-Did you just call me by m-my name?!"

"Umm…I did? Should I not call you by your name?"

"N-No! That's not what I meant! B-But why so sudden?!"

Issei scratched his cheek and nervously answered Rias's question.

"V-Venerana-sama kinda insisted that I should call you by your name during our private time…"

Rias blushed when she heard Issei's answer.

"G-Geez…Mother…"

It would seem like Rias was embarrassed by her mother's action. Issei just grinned after founding her reaction was cute.

"Anyway, Rias. How is Koneko-chan?"

Rias's face became complicated at that moment.

"…Follow me."

* * *

><p>(At Koneko's Room)<p>

Rias led Issei into a room, which according to her was Koneko's room. She let him entered into the room alone. While he was standing outside the room, he could sense that Akeno was in there as well.

He stopped in front of the bedroom door.

*Knock. Knock*

He first knocked on the door.

"Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, I'm coming in."

*Clack.*

He opened the door and entered into the bedroom after stating that he's about enter.

Akeno was sitting by the bed, while Koneko was lying down on her bed.

His eyes widened at what's in front of him.

There's cat ears sprung up on Koneko's head.

'Cute…'

That's the only thing that came into his mind when he saw Koneko's new appearance. He even blushed a little.

"Ise-kun, this is-"

Akeno panicked a little when she saw Issei's reaction. She tried to explain to Issei.

Issei just put up a hand and said something with a small smile.

"It's alright. I already heard the story."

Issei slowly walked towards Koneko and stopped at the side of the bed to examine her condition.

'Good, no signs of bad injuries. So she really collapsed from exhaustions due over doing her training…'

"Hey, how are you doing?"

Issei asked her with a smile.

But Koneko muttered out something with her eyes half-opened.

"…What did you come here for?"

Her voice was in a sullen tone. She's angry.

Issei just kneel down so that he can be on the same height as her.

"Would it make you feel better if I say I come because I'm worried about you?"

"…."

Koneko remained quiet and sullen.

Issei then continue.

"…I've heard about it…the story. But overworking yourself is no good. You have to take care of your body."

"…I want to…"

Koneko muttered out something quietly. So quiet that even Issei failed to hear it clearly.

"Hm? What did you say?"

Koneko looked straight into Issei's eyes and spoke in a clear tone…while holding back the tears in her eyes.

"I want to become strong. Like Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Akeno-san…and also Ise-senpai, I want to make my spirit and body strong. Gya-kun is also becoming strong. I don't have a healing power like Asia-senpai either…At this rate, I'll become useless. Even though I'm a Rook, I'm the…weakest…I hate being useless…"

"Koneko-chan…"

Issei tried to say something. But he stopped when he saw Koneko started shedding tears.

"…But, I don't want to use the power sleeping inside me…my Nekomata power…If I use it, I…just like my Nee-sama…I don't want that…I absolutely don't want such a thing…"

For the first time, Issei saw Koneko's crying face. She rarely show any emotions. But now…

Issei closed his eyes for a moment.

"How do you think I feel when I found out the strongest Evil Dragon is my father and he's currently affiliated with Khaos Brigade? We're basically enemies in the battle field."

" "!?" "

Akeno and Koneko widened their eyes when they heard Issei said that.

"When I learned that Crom Cruach was my father, I hate myself. I hate my power. But…without this power, I can never be as strong as the current me."

Issei then place his right hand on his chest.

"I know it hurts but I have to accept who I really am and move on. I have to become stronger so that I can protect Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san, you and everyone else that I hold dear to. I also need to become stronger so that I can beat some sense into my so called "father"."

"…."

Koneko remained quiet but it seems like she's no longer being sullen. She's thinking about what Issei just said.

Akeno placed a hand on Issei's shoulder which caused the latter one to look at the former one.

Akeno just shook her head and said.

"Ise-kun, please leave the rest to us."

"…Alright."

Issei stood up and was about to leave the room. He turned his head slightly to look at both Koneko and Akeno.

"…I know I have no rights to say this, since I'm still new being a Devil…but in a way, the three of us are in the same boat. The three of us have things we have to overcome. If one can't accept all of oneself and can't understand it, one can't move forward. If you two don't have enough courage…I am glad to lend you mine. I care about you two…"

He then left the room to let Koneko and Akeno think about what he just said.

Issei went back to the mountain next day to continue his Hellish Training.

**Please Rate & Review! m(_ _)m**


	26. Chapter 26

**It's Done~ It's Finally DONE~**

**Thank You for Waiting so LOng~**

**CHAPTER 26 IS HERE~~~!**

**Hope You All Enjoy It~! XDDDD**

**Please Rate & Review~~! m(_ _)m**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTSCHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS.**

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

"… …" – _Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

* * *

><p>(At the Mountain)<p>

A large size magic circle, around 500m wide appeared above Issei.

"Take this if you can, boy."

The one who said it was none other than Evangeline, who held her hand high in the air.

"Hailstone Spear Throw."

*Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du! Du!*

Countless amount of large, long ice spear were showering down towards Issei like a large scale war magic.

"Miss Evangeline, don't you think this is a bit too much?"

Hovering next to her is the former Dragon King, Tannin.

"He'll be fine. He's my disciple after all."

Evangeline said it calmly as she watched her Ice Spears were showering down towards Issei.

"Oryaaaaah!"

**{Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!}**

Issei who was already in his Full-Synchro Balance Breaker form, was boosting his power.

Issei brought both of his hands to the side.

Orange-Yellow Flames started to gather around Issei's armoured hands. The flames itself, forged into a large Flame Sphere.

He then brought his hands together, fusing both the spheres together and created a massive Flame Sphere.

"Grand Flame of Fire Dragon Emperor."

Issei spoke calmly and threw the Grand Flame Sphere that was on his right palm towards the Ice Spears.

He then raised his left arm and aimed at the Grand Flame Sphere.

**{Transfer!}**

"!?"

Evangeline widened her eyes slightly when she saw Issei's Grand Flame Sphere suddenly increased in both size and magic intensity.

Her Ice Spears melted away either before or when they came into contact Issei's Grand Flame Sphere.

*KaBoooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!*

The Flame Sphere exploded after it came into contact with the magic circle. Thus destroying the magic circle and stopped the Ice Spears.

"Hoh. The Sekiryuutei kid sure changed after he got back from the Gremory Main Residence."

Tannin said it with an impressed tone.

"Things must have happened back at the Residence."

Tiamat suddenly appeared beside Tannin.

Both Dragons looked at Issei who was currently having hand-to-hand combat with Evangeline. Since when did she get there?!

*Puff.*

"Hm?"

Tannin looked to his right side to see an alarm clock appeared next him.

"R-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~!*

"Okay. Time's up! That's it for today!"

Tannin said it out loud after hearing the clock next to him rang.

* * *

><p>(At the Open Field)<p>

Issei is currently lying on the grass field, enjoying the gentle wind blowing his face. Tiamat is sitting next to him, looking at the brown-haired boy's peaceful look.

His appearance had become a bit more ragged than before. The upper part of his school uniform was no longer there. All that's left was his tattered school pants.

"Hey kid, when was the Rating Game on again?"

Issei immediately sat up from his spot and lookedat Tannin.

"I believe it's on the 25th August. Since today is the 20th August, I only have 5 more days until the actual Game begins."

Evangeline looked at Issei with a slightly serious expression and asked him.

"Are you confident that you and the Gremory girl will win against the Sitri girl?"

Issei showed a puzzle expression.

"I'm not sure…Kaichou is a very smart woman. She's more of the Tactician-Type. I believe that she'll prepare tons of strategies and a lot of counter measures just so she can take me out…"

"What will you do then?"

"…Keep my guards up. Do my best to cover up my weaknesses. Try to think like her, predict what she'll do."

Evangeline just simply shrugged her shoulders.

"You did well up until now. The rest is all up to you, when you're in the Game."

Issei nodded his head.

* * *

><p>(At Gremory Main Residence)<p>

They're currently in front of the Gremory main residence. They had returned by riding on the back of Tannin.

"Then, I'll be going now. I'm also attending the Maou-sponsored party. Let's meet again there, Hyoudou Issei and Nova."

"Yes. Thank you, Ossan! See you at the party!"

**{Sorry for troubling you, Tannin. We'll meet again.}**

"Troubling? Hahahahahaha! Not at all. I had a lot of fun these past few days. I never had so much fun for a long time. I've lived a long life. Oh. That's right, do you want to enter the party by riding on my back?"

"Really? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'll take my group and come here on the day of the party. I'll contact the Gremorys later for more information."

Issei showed Tannin his toothy smiled and thanked him.

"Thanks a lot, Ossan!"

"Then, I'll come here again tomorrow. Farewell!"

After saying just that, Tannin flapped his wings and disappeared off into the sky.

Issei saw him off while waving his hand.

**{What an easy-going Dragon King.}**

"I think he's a good Dragon. I think he's pretty cool Dragon, if you ask me."

**{Me and you are also dragons, you know?} **

"I know that. But you're a Dragon with no body while I'm just a Half-Dragon. What I meant in Dragon is the one that is large and magnificent. Like Tiamat and Ossan."

**{Well, that's true. Alright. I understand what you mean.}**

"Boy. I'll head into the residence first."

"Alright, Master."

Issei watched Evangeline headed into the Gremory Main Residence.

"Ise-sama, I'll head back first as well."

Tiamat said it as a light blue magic circle appeared under her.

"Alright. I'll see you soon, Tiamat. Thank you for your time."

Issei smiled at Tiamat as she was about to leave.

"My pleasure, Ise-sama."

Tiamat smiled warmly and teleported back to the Familiar World.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

Issei turned around towards the familiar male voice that called his name.

Kiba was standing at there.

He was dressed in his school uniforms, but they were all tattered.

"Yo, Kiba…?"

Issei greeted his friend, but stopped halfway when he saw Kiba's weird action.

Kiba was staring at him…his body for a long time.

"…You've gotten a better body."

He then said that while continues looking at Issei's naked upper body. I covered myself!

"Umm…Kiba, you feeling okay? What's with those eyes? You do know I like woman right?"

Issei made a bitter smile as a sweat dropped on his head.

"H-How cruel. I just wanted to say that you built up your muscles nicely. Because I have the body-type that has difficulty in putting on flesh. I'm jealous."

"Yea, thanks…But don't say it like that. It sounds weird for a guy to say to another guy."

"Oh, Ise and Kiba."

Both boys turned their heads towards the girl's voice.

It was Xenovia.

"Y-Yo, Xenovia…What's with that appearance…?"

Issei timidly asked that, Xenovia looked over her appearance. She had bandages all over her. Her whole body was currently wrapped in bandages. She then answered Issei in a calm manner.

"Yeah. I became like this because I trained, got injured and bandaged myself, and then trained, got injured and bandaged myself again."

"You do know that it's still early for Halloween right, mummy girl?"

Issei said it in a teasing way.

"How rude. I have no intention of being preserved forever, you know?"

"…That's not what I meant."

Issei tiredly face-palmed when he heard Xenovia's reply.

'Geez…she's incomprehensible as usual…'

Issei thought about it for a second.

"?"

Issei noticed something that had change. He looked at Xenovia, then at Kiba.

'The aura around her body was quieter and thicker than before. Kiba's aura is also denser.'

"Ise-san! Kiba-san, and Xenovia-san too!"

Coming out from the castle gate was Asia in her nun clothes.

"Asia, it's been a while."

Issei waved at her happily.

"I-Ise-san! P-Please get dressed!"

Asia panicked at seeing Issei's half-naked body.

'? What's with this girl, I thought she was used to seeing me naked?'

"Ara, it seems everyone from the group that went out has returned."

The next to appear was Rias.

"Oh. Hi, Buchou."

Issei waved at his master with a happy smile on his face.

"Ise…You've become very robust, haven't you? Your chest is thicker."

She embraced him tightly while saying that. This caused Issei to blush slightly.

"Now then, everyone. Please come in. Once you've taken a shower and changed clothes, we'll meet to report the outcome of our training."

" " " "Yes!" " " "

All four of them replied in a high spirit.

* * *

><p>(At the Living Room)<p>

Everyone had gathered and talked about the contents of our training. Kiba gave a detailed account of his training with his master. Xenovia, Asia, Origami, Raynare and the rest also recounted the contents of their training. Issei was the last to speak about his training with Evangeline, Tannin and Tiamat as well.

Azazel's eyes widened after listening to Issei's report. Everyone around him was really shocked as well.

"T-To think you survived a training with a Shinto Vampire and two Maou-Class Dragons…You're insane."

Azazel said it with a highly impressed tone while showing a bitter smile.

Issei let out a tired sigh and told Azazel something.

"You have no idea…There were times when I thought that I'm going to die at that mountain."

"Well, it's fine. As long as you're back in peace. The report meeting ends here. Tomorrow is the party. You're all dismissed for today."

The report meeting ended with Azazel's voice.

* * *

><p>(In Issei's Room)<p>

Both Asia and Xenovia were currently on Issei's bed with Issei between them.

Asia was already sleeping peacefully.

Xenovia however…she seemed to be unable to sleep as she just stared at the ceiling. In fact, she was laying a little away from Issei.

"…Can't sleep?"

Issei spoke quietly to Xenovia so that he wouldn't wake Asia up.

"…Yeah. When I think of it, I'm not used to sleeping with a man yet. Even if there isn't a sexual meaning to it…I'm tense…"

Issei look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You serious? You always say those things at school. Anyway, don't worry about it. I won't do anything weird to you."

"…Thank you."

"In fact, if it makes you feel any better, I was like you when Asia and I first slept together. I was so nervous that I couldn't sleep until the next day."

"I-I see. So this is natural, huh? But, Asia is amazing. She seems to be sleeping so peacefully."

"She used to sleep with me, until I bought the apartment and asked her to sleep in her own room. But…Buchou came and with her influence, she and Asia sleep with me…Every day."

"Hehehe. So have you spoil Asia before?"

Issei scratch his cheek and answered Xenovia honestly.

"A-Actually…Yes. I did. Even before I got reincarnated into a Devil."

"Heh. You really care a lot about your friends, don't you?"

Xenovia smiled and scooted closer towards Issei.

"…Ise-san, please don't leave me…Munya…"

Asia suddenly murmured in her sleep. She then clung onto Issei's right arm.

Both Issei and Xenovia looked at Asia and smiled at each other after finding Asia's action really cute.

"Good night, Ise."

Xenovia said that as she too clung onto Issei's left hand and fell into her slumber.

"Night, Xenovia."

Issei said it with a smile, sooner or later, he too gave himself into the night.

* * *

><p>(Outside Issei's Room)<p>

*Sfx.*

The sound of someone who just stepped on the grass field was heard.

He slowly walked towards the big window and look through it to see a girl with long blonde hair sleeping next a brown-haired boy who slept next to a girl with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe.

*slurp.*

The silhouette figure disgustingly licked his mouth and showed a perverted evil smile.

"…Asia Argento. You'll be mine soon"

(Back at Issei's Room)

"!?"

Issei shot open his eyes.

He quickly and carefully got up, not wanting to wake Asia and Xenovia up and walked towards the window.

He looked out the window.

'…No one. Am I being a bit over paranoid?'

He then shook his head and pulled the curtain to cover up the window.

Issei sat on the chair in his room. He couldn't sleep after he had just woken up.

"…_Hey Nova."_

_**{Zzzz…Mhm? What is it?}**_

"_There's something I want to try. But I need to do it with your help." _

_**{Umm…Sure. What can I do?}**_

Issei slowly shut his eyes.

"_We'll talk in the Inner World…"_

If someone walked into Issei's room, they'll think that the boy is sleeping on the chair.

* * *

><p>(At the Hall of Gremory Main Residence)<p>

On the next day, its evening and everyone was getting ready for the party.

Issei was wearing his summer uniform of Kuoh Academy. Thanks to Tohka, she had his uniform fixed no time. Issei also had an armband on his left upper hand that had the pattern of Gremory inscribed on it.

The girls were taken by the maids to get ready for the party. Asia, Origami, Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner seemed to get special passes from Sirzechs so that they can participate in the evening party.

Kiba and Gasper had also gone off to somewhere. Dohnaseek was on a job as Azazel's bodyguard.

The only one accompanying him right now was Tohka.

"You look great in your uniform, Ise-sama."

Tohka complimented Issei's appearance.

"Thanks, Tohka. But you do know this is just a school uniform right?"

"Y-Yes, I do. It's just that…I've never been to a school before…so I never know what it's like…to go to a school or what a school uniform look like…"

Tohka looked at Issei with a small sad smile. This made the latter one feeling a bit guilty.

"…I'm sorry."

"Mm. It's alright."

Tohka just shook her head.

"How long have you been working at the Gremory Main Residence?"

"…A long time I guess? I was brought here when I was still an infant. I grew up along with Ojou-sama."

"You mean Buchou? So you two are like childhood friends then?"

Tohka smiled again when she heard Issei saying that.

"Yea. We used to play with each other a lot."

"Now?"

Tohka looked at the floor and said something while her tone carried a slight disappointment in it.

"I'm sad to say that we're not as close as we used to be…"

"Why?"

"Our titles are the reasons why…Ojou-sama is the next heiress of the House of Gremory. I am just a maid, working at the House of Gremory. Outsiders will judge Ojou-sama's action."

Issei narrowed his eyes once he understood what Tohka meant.

"When you say outsiders, you mean those High-Class Devils and those Devils from the Old Generations right?"

Tohka simply chose to nod her head.

"Haihh…I get what you mean, Tohka. The Society of Devils sure are complex, huh?"

Issei said it in a fed up tone while he placed his hands at the back of his head and leaned against the wall.

"Heheh."

"?"

Issei looked at Tohka at a confused expression when he heard her giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. I just remembered that Ise-sama bravely declared that you will change the rules of the Devils to the higher-ups."

"O-Oh! That one!? Now that I remember, it's kind of stupid…I can't believe I said those things…Hahaha."

Issei panicked a little, shifted his gaze and had an awkward laugh.

"No…"

"Hm?"

Issei looked back at Tohka when he heard she said something.

"It is not stupid. I believe that Ise-sama will the one to change our Society."

"Y-You really think so?"

"I don't think, I just know."

Tohka gave Issei a warm smile.

"T-Thanks…"

Issei rubbed the back of his head while blushing, and gave Tohka a smile as well.

"Hyoudou?"

Issei and Tohka turned their heads when they heard a familiar male voice. Well, familiar to Issei.

"Saji? Why are you here?"

Sona's Pawn, the Host of Vritra, Saji Genshou was walking towards them.

"Ah, Kaichou will be going to the meeting place along with Rias-senpai and I followed her here. So, Kaichou went to meet with senpai and after that I inevitably ended up wandering aimlessly around the mansion, until I arrived here…Umm…Hyoudou, who is this?"

Saji pointed at Tohka who was standing next to Issei.

"Oh. Saji, this is Tohka. She is one of the maid working at here. Tohka, this is Saji Genshirou. He is one of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawn."

Tohka smiled and made an elegant bow as she greeted Saji.

"Nice to meet you, Saji-sama."

For an unknown reason, Saji blushed when he saw the way Tohka greeted him.

"P-P-Please to meet you, I'm Saji Genshirou. P-Pawn of Sona-sama!"

Saji greeted back as well. But his tone was high.

"Why are your tone high?"

Issei bluntly asked Saji after hearing his introduction.

"Shut up, Hyoudou."

"Heheheh."

Tohka giggled after seeing Saji's expression.

Saji then took a seat a little away from them and spoke to Issei while wearing a serious expression.

"The game will be taking place very soon now."

Issei looked back at Sona's Pawn with a serious expression as well.

"Yea."

"I trained."

"So have I."

Saji then spoke again while scratching his cheek.

"Eh…Hyoudou. I wanted to thank you."

Issei raised his eyebrow.

"What for?"

"…During the young Devils gathering about a month ago, you stood up for Kaichou when they were laughing at her dream. Thank you."

"Oh. That's was nothing. I'm sure that you would do the same as well."

"I would! W-We were serious back then…M-My dream is to become a teacher!"

Saji said it with a red face.

"You wish teach at the school that Kaichou wanted to build?"

"Y-Yes. Kaichou is trying to establish a Rating Game specialty school in the Underworld. It isn't an ordinary school. It's an open school for anyone and that accepts devils regardless of whether they are High-Class or Low-Class, Aristocrat or Commoner. I heard from Kaichou that things like discrimination and traditions have been softened in the Devil Industry little by little, but there is still a part at the root of it all that refuses to accept these changes. That's why the current Rating Game School only accepts High-Class Devils from aristocratic families. The games have to be equal for everyone. This is what the present Maou-samas have decided. Though it's equal, the path of the games is far for Low-Class Devil commoners. That's strange, right? Though even a non-aristocratic Devil may be promoted to a High-Level Devil depending on the method. The possibility shouldn't be zero!"

Issei and Tohka remained quiet and continued to listen to Saji's opinions.

"Kaichou has told me that she wants to do something about that. That she wants to teach so that even Low-Class devils can participate in the games. That's why she'll make a school that anyone can enter in the Underworld! Kaichou is even studying in the human world as well for the sake of that! To give a chance to the ones who never got into the spotlight! Even if it's just by 1%! Even if it's almost zero! As long as it's not zero, one might be able to become a High-Class Devil! Hyoudou! Even we believe in that possibility and try to become High-Class Devils, right?"

"That's right."

"T-That's why, I will work as a teacher there. I'll study a lot, fight in a lot of games, and store up various things. I'll become a teacher who teaches about Pawns with that. Kaichou also said that she wants to help me. Even someone like me may be able to become a school teacher…I-I've only done stupid things in the past. I've also caused trouble for my parents and was disliked by the people around me. But, if it's Kaichou, I can see a dream! I will stay by Kaichou's side and help her for life! Kaichou's dream is my dream!"

Saji spoke while feeling embarrassed.

Issei on the other hand, made a small smile after he heard how determine Sona was about her dream and how hard Saji was working in order for his master's dream to come true.

"Hehehe. I kept the fact that I became a devil secret from my mother, but even so she cried when I told her about my future dream. "You, become a teacher!" She may have said that because it doesn't suit me. But, it wasn't bad, the relieved face of my mother."

"I think it's a wonderful goal there, Saji. You're gonna become a great teacher."

Issei said it from the bottom of his heart.

Saji then stood up from his seat and put his fist up and aimed it at Issei.

"Yeah, it's also for the sake of that goal that we have to beat you guys in this Rating Game!"

Issei unknowingly flared out his power and showed a battle toothy grin.

A sudden strong wind caused both Tohka and Saji to cover their eyes and back away slightly.

It came from Issei.

"Heh. Bring it, Saji. Even though I respect both yours and Kaichou's dreams, I too have to fight for the people I care. I will not hesitate crush you on that day."

Issei's words, facial expression and power made both Tohka and Saji to shiver.

"I-Ise-sama?"

Tohka was barely able to speak properly due to her fear.

"Oops. Sorry about that. I got a bit over excited. My bad."

Issei snapped out of his battle-maniac mode and apologized to both of them while scratching the back of his head and smiled awkwardly.

"Ise, sorry for making you wait. Ara, so Saji-kun came."

Issei turned his head to look at the back when he heard someone just called him. His eyes immediately widened on what's in front of him.

Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Sona, Origami, Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner were all dressed-up. They're had put on makeups and wore western dresses.

"…."

Issei just stood there, with a slight blush formed on his cheeks.

"Yo, Hyoudou?"

*Snap. Snap. Snap.*

Saji kept on snapping his fingers in front of Issei's face.

"Eh?"

Issei immediately got back into his senses and vigorously shook his head.

"Ise?"

Rias tilted her head while looking at him worriedly.

"I-It's nothing! I was just startled by you all…You all look so beautiful…"

Issei rubbed the back of his head as he said it sheepishly.

The girls blushed immediately after hearing Issei's compliment.

"?"

Then, something caught Issei's attention.

"Umm…Why are you wearing a dress?"

Issei looked at the person standing in the group.

It's Gasper.

"B-But, I wanted to wear a dress too."

Issei face-palmed when heard Gasper's reason for wearing a dress.

"Hyoudou-kun."

Issei looked at the person calling him.

"Hi, Kaichou."

Issei greeted Kaichou with a small smile.

Sona walked out from the group and towards Issei.

"…Thank you for what you did back at the meeting."

"Oh. It's no biggie, Kaichou."

Issei grinned as he said that. He then continued.

"Kaichou, if you don't mind, when the school is complete, I would like to sign up for it."

Issei's statement caught everyone's attention and surprise.

"R-Really?! Y-You wish to enter the school that I built."

"Why not? I also wish to learn more about Rating Games, but I'm a Low-Class Devil. Kaichou's school will help me to achieve my wish. So will Kaichou allow me to enter your school?"

Sona made a single nod and a small smile to Issei.

"I am honoured that you will be joining my school. Thank you, Hyoudou-kun."

"I look forward studying at your school, Kaichou."

Issei showed his toothy grin to Kaichou.

Suddenly, there was the massive sound of something flying in the garden along with a soft tremor in the ground.

A butler then came and spoke to the group.

"Tannin-sama and his family have arrived."

* * *

><p>(At the Garden)<p>

Tannin and 10 more Dragons which were about the former's size, were all waiting for Issei and the others.

"I've came just as I promised, Hyoudou Issei."

Tannin greeted the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Ossan! Thanks for picking us up!"

Issei cheerfully waved at Tannin.

"While you all ride on my back, I'll place a special barrier around you. With that, your hair and clothes won't get messed up by the wind. Since those things are important to women."

"Thank you, Tannin. We'll be relying on you until we get to the meeting place. The people of Sitri are also here, is that okay?"

"Ooh, Miss Rias. You're especially beautiful tonight. Please leave that matter to me."

With that, everyone got onto Tannin's back and flew off into the sky of the Underworld.

Issei on the other hand, is sitting on top of Tannin's head.

"Woah~ This scenario sure is nice~"

**{Hahaha. For me to see this scenery from on a top of a Dragon, is an experience that can't be described.}**

Nova made a bitter laugh as he said it.

"Hahahaha. That is an interesting experience, Nova. However, there are only 3 mighty Dragons that are still active left, including myself…No, since I was reborn as a devil, the only real ones remaining are Ophis and Tiamat. The rest have either been sealed, or have retired. Yu-Long and Midgardsormr never come out onto the surface anymore. And Nova, Albion, Fafnir and Vritra have been sealed into Sacred Gears. In all ages, strong Dragons have been suppressed. Strong dragons are a fearful existence, after all."

Tannin said it in a slightly lonely tone. Issei looked at Tannin with a slightly sad expression.

"…Would it make you feel better if I told you Crom Cruach is still alive and he's my dad?"

"What?! The strongest Evil Dragon is still alive?! H-He's your father?!"

Tannin was shocked by Issei's words.

"Yea…He's also affiliated with Khaos Brigade."

"…That sounded horrible."

Issei made a wry smile and decided to change the topic.

"By the way, Ossan, why did you become a Devil anyway?"

"One reason is that, in this era where there aren't any big battles anymore, I thought that I would get to fight various guys if I participated in the Rating Games. And there's another reason."

"…Another reason?"

"…Do you know of a fruit called the Dragon Apple? It's an apple that Dragons eat."

"Oh! I've heard about it! It's said to be very delicious! I've always wanted to try one!"

Issei was hyped when he heard the fruit called Dragon Apple.

"Heheh. Anyway, there is a certain race of Dragons that can only live by eating that Dragon Apple. However, the ones that grew in the Human World have become extinct because of sudden environmental changes. Now, that fruit only grows in the Underworld. But, Dragons are hated in the Underworld. They're detested by both Devils and Fallen Angels. There's no way they would give it away for nothing, right? …That's why, I became a Devil and so the territory that grows the fruit was all made my territory. When you exceed a High-Class Devil, you can receive a part of the Underworld from the Maou. I had my eyes on that place."

"Then, are those Dragons currently living in Ossan's territory?"

"Yeah, thanks to that, they avoided becoming extinct. And I also performed research on how to artificially grow the dragon apple in my territory successfully. It's a special fruit, so the research takes time. Still, if it lets there be a future for that race, it's better to continue."

Issei grinned when he heard the good news.

"Hey Ossan."

"Hmm?"

"You really are a nice Dragon."

"A nice dragon? Gahahahahahahahaha! That's the first time I've been told such a thing! Moreover, I'm greatly obliged to receive praise from the Red Dragon Emperor! However, boy, the desire for the continuation of one's race is the same among all living beings. It's the same, for Humans, Devils, and Dragons. I only thought of saving my fellow Dragons as well. That is what a Dragon who has power does for Dragons without any power."

Tannin suddenly laughed out loud and explained things to Issei.

"That sounds amazing…Hey Ossan, I also received a territory from Buchou. You think we can take a look at that territory and see if we can grow those Dragon Apple?"

"Huh? You would do that?!"

Tannin was surprised by Issei's suggestion.

"Why not? You said it yourself that "a Dragon who has power does for Dragons without any power." right? But…I won't deny that I too wish to take a bite at the Dragon Apple. Hehehehe."

"Hahahahaha. You really are one honest kid aren't you?"

* * *

><p>(Not Far Away from A High-Class Hotel)<p>

After reaching their destination, Tannin descended down to a place that was like the grounds used for a sports match.

"Then, we'll be going to the waiting space exclusively for large devils."

"Thank you, Tannin."

"Ossan! Thanks!"

Rias and Issei both gave their thanks to Tannin.

Tannin and his fellow Dragons then flapped their wings again and moved towards another area of the party grounds.

Then, the group were led by the hotel employees who had come to pick us up at the sports grounds by 3 expensive-looking limousine.

The Gremory family sat in the 1st limousine.

Everybody from the Sitri family sat in the 2nd limousine.

Origami, Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner sat in the 3rd limousine.

Rias, who was sitting next to Issei gave an explanation while fixing his collar.

"There are also facilities located around the hotel, and the army is also standing by here. It is much stricter here than in the lower urban areas, you know?"

Rias then took a comb out from an expensive-looking bag and combed his hair. It seems like Issei's hair had become dishevelled because he rode on Tannin's head instead of on his back.

"Buchou, what about Azazel-sensei?"

"It seems that he will head here after joining up with Onii-sama, Zack Nii-sama and the others on another route. Since they're really close friends, after all…"

"Hahaha…Now that you say it, I think Master said the same thing…"

I was smiling, as he remembered Evangeline said that she would be joining the party with Azazel.

But then, Rias got a serious look.

"Ise, you may not able hear because you were on Tannin's head, but just before, I declared war on Sona. Saying that "we will beat you for the sake of our dream"."

'So thingS happened on Ossan's back, huh? I didn't hear that at all.'

Issei thought about it for a second.

"A school…A Rating Game School. For the sake of building that, Sona studied the school system of the human world while living as a student there. The schools of the Human World, which anyone can enter, are important for Sona, after all."

"Buchou, Saji also said it. That he would become a teacher. His eyes were shining as he said it, but it's a serious goal to him…"

"Even so, we will win. We have our own dreams and goals as well."

"Yea. I told him that I will not hesitate to crush him on that day."

While Issei was talking, the limousine arrived at the hotel.

The moment they came out, they were welcomed by many employees. The groups then entered inside like that, and once Akeno has confirmed them at the front desk, they all went into the elevator.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor. Ise, if you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?"

"Yes. But, Buchou. Tonight's party…was prepared by Maou-sama for the young Devils, right?"

"That is the official stance. In truth, people won't get very excited even once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, it's more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras, while it's really a party for our fathers to enjoy themselves. In reality, they've made reservations at the nearby facilities until the fourth or fifth after-parties. Proof of that is that they arrived at the meeting place separately from us. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol."

Rias grumbled with a displeased face. Next to them, Akeno and Kiba were also giving bitter smiles as they understood what Rias meant.

* * *

><p>(At the High-Class Hotel)<p>

The elevator arrived, and when they stepped out, the entrance to the meeting place also opened.

Everyone was led into a gorgeous hall. On this incredibly large floor there was a crowd of Devils and various delicious-looking foods to eat. There's a huge chandelier hanging on the ceiling.

" " " " " " "Ooh." " " " " " "

Every Devils noticed Rias's entrance, and breaths of admiration were let out.

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…"

"Sirzechs-sama must also be proud."

"Uuu, there's so many people…"

Issei turn his head slightly to see the dressed-up Dhampir, Gasper was tightly sticking to his back.

Issei made a bitter smile when he saw Gasper's reaction.

"Ise, we're making our rounds of greetings."

"Alright…Rias-sama."

Issei was then being led around by Rias as they circulated the floor. Meeting different Devils, shaking their hands and had a little conversation with them.

After they finished circling around and meeting all kinds of Devils, a song was played and the Devils started to dance.

Issei and Rias was standing at the side, watching the group of High-Class Devils dancing.

Rias showed an expression of wanting to dance with Issei. But sadly, the latter one didn't noticed.

_**{Psst! Oi, partner!}**_

"_What is it, Nova?"_

_**{I think Rias Gremory wishes for dance.}**_

"_Really? But she didn't say anything."_

_**{Umm…I think normally its guys to ask the girls for a dance. Not the other way around.}**_

"_Alright. Thanks, Nova."_

After thanking his partner, Issei then offered his hand to Rias.

"Rias-sama, shall we dance?"

Rias blushed and smiled warmly when she heard that.

"With pleasure."

Rias placed her hand on his, and both of them joined the group and started to dance along with the song.

The moment they started dancing, all eyes were on the two of them.

After Issei finished his dance with Rias, Asia came towards Issei. Wanting to dance with him as well as she doesn't want to feel left out. Issei just smiled and granted her wish.

But the problem came after dancing with Asia. Akeno came and wanted to dance with Issei. Then Koneko, Xenovia, Origami, Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner. All the girls wanted to dance with Issei. Hell, even Kiba and Gasper wanted to dance with him.

After them, other female Devils wanted to dance with him as well. Oh. Seekvaira, Sona and Tsubaki also came and danced with him as well. This made Saji to keep on cursing Issei as the former one thought that the latter one was stealing his master away.

* * *

><p>"Phew~ I never know that dancing can be so tiring."<p>

Issei was currently alone, sitting on one of the chairs that were prepared in the corner of the floor. He loosen his front collar slightly.

**{That's what you get for dancing with so many women.}**

"Hahaha. It's not like I can say no to them."

He then looked towards the hall.

Rias and Akeno were having conversation with some females Devils.

Kiba was surrounded by the female Devils as well.

Origami, Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner were having conversation with some of the male Devils.

He then saw Asia, Gasper and Xenovia were walking towards him.

"Ise-san, we were looking for you."

"Hm? What happened?"

Before Asia could say anything, Gasper clung onto Issei.

"Ise-senpai is mean! You left us at there all by myself while you're resting at here!"

"I left you all? But you're all having conversation with someone and I just wanted to take a little break."

He then saw Asia sat beside him, and Xenovia walked towards him while holding a massive quantity if dishes with various kinds of foods on them.

"Ise, Asia, Gasper, I've gotten some food here. Eat up."

"Thanks, Xenovia."

Issei accepted Xenovia's offer.

Xenovia then handed Asia a glass of juice.

"Asia, drink this."

"Thank you very much, Xenovia-san…Since it's my first time doing this kind of thing, I was nervous and my throat got dry…"

Asia accepted the glass of juice from Xenovia and started drinking it.

As Issei started eating his food, there was a silhouette standing in front of him.

"Hm?"

He raised his head slightly to see who it was.

"!? Y-You're-"

He was shocked when he saw figure in front of him.

It is a young girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair was tied in twin ponytails with large drill-like curls and had blue ribbons keeping them in place.

"Ravel Phenex?!"

"I-It's been a while, Red Dragon Emperor."

"H-How are you?"

"I'm fine. It took me a couple of days to wake up from the fight against you though."

Issei looked down on the floor as he felt guilty for going overboard during his first Rating Game.

"I'm sorry about that…Please forgive me."

"I-It's fine. You don't have to apologize."

"…So how is your brother doing?"

When Issei spoke about her brother, Ravel sighed.

"Thanks to you, he's been in low spirits lately. Looks like his defeat and having Rias-sama stolen away by you was a great shock to him. But…oh well, he had always relied on mainly his talent and got cocky because of it. Your fight against him should be a good lesson for him."

Issei made a bitter smile when he heard Ravel spoke about her brother like that.

"You sure is harsh. Talking about your brother like that. If I'm not wrong, you serve for your brother as well right?"

"About that, I've currently finished "Trading", and I've now become my mother's servant. My mother traded away an unused piece she had in exchange for me. Since my mother said that she would trade me again when I found someone whose family I want to become part of, I'm essentially a "free" Bishop now. Since my mother doesn't participate in the games."

"Trading?"

Issei raised an eyebrow upon hearing that word.

"Huh? Don't you know? Trading, according to the rules of the Rating Games, it's possible to exchange pieces between Devils Kings. On the condition that they're the same kind of piece."

"I see…Anyway, thank you for telling this new info, Ravel. I'll be sure to remember it."

Issei smiled at Ravel as he remembered the new information he just got from Ravel. The latter one subconsciously blushed a little.

"Oops…I should've called you Ravel-sama…I'm sorry if I was being rude…"

"N-No! I feel honoured if you can just call me by my name!"

"Really?"

Ravel nodded her head eagerly.

"B-By the way, Red Dragon Emperor-"

"Please stop it with the Red Dragon Emperor. My name is Hyoudou Issei. You're the same age as me, right? Then, speaking to me normally is fine. Everyone calls me Issei or Ise, you know?"

"I-Is it really okay for me to call you by your name!?"

Issei was caught off guard by Ravel's reaction.

'…Is it just me or is she really happy right now?'

"Ahem…T-Then, I'll oblige and call you Ise-sama without reservation."

"Sama? No, it's fine without such a thing."

"No, t-this is important!"

While Issei and Ravel were having their conversation, another person walked towards them. Someone that Issei recognised.

"Ravel-sama, Lord Phenex's friend is calling for you."

"I understand. Ise-sama, the next time we meet, would you like to have some tea with me? A-A-A-And if it's okay with you, would you like to have a homemade cake p-p-prepared by me?"

Before Issei could even answer her, Ravel suddenly raised the hem of her dress, curtsied and then left.

"Hey, Hyoudou Issei."

Issei looked towards the woman who just called him.

"You're…Isabella right? How are you?"

"Yes. I'm fine, but you gave me a really good blow back then. I still remember it…"

Issei noticed her body was shivering slightly.

"I'm sorry for what I did back then. That was too much."

Isabella just shook her head.

"It's alright."

Issei then shifted his eyes and looked at Ravel who is now away from him.

"So you're Ravel's escort?"

"Well, something like that. Because that girl has things that she can't grasp as a child, like our master Raiser-sama…Since that battle during the Rating Game, Ravel has only talked about you. She seems to have found the fight between you and Raiser-sama very impressive."

"Isn't she just complaining? Since I kind of prevented her brother from marrying Rias-sama, and did those terrible things to her."

"…No, it's the opposite. Well, it's fine. You'll understand eventually."

"? In any case, please tell her that having tea with her would be okay with me."

"Really? Thank you for that. Ravel will be happy. Now then, please excuse me now. Please have a good time at the party."

"You too. Help me say hello to your members as well."

Issei waved his hand as she walked away from him.

"…Ise-senpai, you surprisingly have a lot of devil friends…"

Gasper said that with a look of admiration.

"It's nothi-!?"

Issei was about to say something until something caught his attention.

"…."

"Ise-san?"

"Ise?"

"Ise-senpai?"

Asia, Xenovia and Gasper looked at Issei with their heads tilted slightly on the same direction.

Issei turned his head and looked at them with a smile. A fake smile,

"Asia, Xenovia and Gasper. Please wait here."

"Ise-san, what's wrong? The Maou-sama's greeting will be starting soon."

"I just saw and old friend of mine. I'm off to greet him. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright. We'll stay here."

After receiving an answer, Issei was off.

While he's walking towards the elevators…

*Thump.*

Issei bumped into someone.

"…Ow."

The one who said that while sitting on the floor was none other than Koneko.

"Oh, sorry about that, Koneko-chan. I was so concentrated in searching for the bathroom that I failed to see you. Are you alright?"

Issei dusted her dress.

"…I'm fine. This is not the way to the bathroom."

"I got lost."

"…Bathroom is over there."

Koneko pointed at a certain direction and was about to walk away. But Issei caught her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"…Outside. For fresh air."

"The Maou-sama's greeting will be starting soon. Why don't you go to Buchou's side for now?"

"But-"

Issei patted her before she can say anything.

"It's alright. I'll take care of the rest."

*Ding.*

The sound of an elevator that has reached the floor was heard. Issei boarded it and pressed the ground floor button.

* * *

><p>(Outside the Hotel)<p>

Issei looked around as if he was searching for something. He then kneel on the ground and placed his right hand on the ground. He then closed his eyes, in order to concentrate.

"…Terra Location."

A wave of red aura was spread out from Issei's hand. Its range was so wide that it reached deep into the forest that was surrounding the hotel.

"…."

Issei remained quite as he was waiting for the feedback from the wave he just sent out.

"! There."

Issei shot opened his eyes and headed towards the forest in high speed.

* * *

><p>(In the Forest)<p>

Issei has been walking in the forest for 15 minutes. He then stopped in the middle of the forest.

"…You two can come out. There's no point of hiding."

"Ara? We've been discovered-nya."

"Kakaka. No wonder Vali has such a high expectation on him. To be able to detect us while we've completely erase our presence, you really are impressive."

The two figures finally decided to show themselves and appeared behind Issei.

The first person was a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with plit bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. She wore a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of gold beads, and an ornately detailed headband. Her kimono featured a red interior and it was opened at her shoulders, giving a view to her huge breast.

The second person was a young man with short black hair. He's dressed in ancient Chinese armour that was used during the Three Kingdoms period. He's holding a staff on his right hand.

"What are you doing here, Bikou? …And you must be Koneko-chan's Onee-san."

"Don't look at me, I'm only here because of her."

Bikou used his thumb to side-point at Koneko's Onee-san.

Issei shifted his eyes onto Koneko's Onee-san.

"Nya. Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the Devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested. Nyan~"

Koneko's Onee-san waved her hand like a cat and winked cutely.

Issei however, maintained his serious expression.

"Then mind telling me why that cat is doing in the party?"

He pointed at Koneko's Onee-san's feet. There's a black cat that snuggled up to her feet.

"The cat allowed me to take a look at the party, nya."

"Or you're just trying to get Koneko-chan's attention and make her to come here?"

"…."

Koneko's Onee-san remained quiet.

Issei looked back to Bikou.

"Is this a terrorist attack?"

"No no no, we didn't come down here for such a thing. It's just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the devils' party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I came along with her too. Okay? I'm telling the truth."

Bikou answered it with no pressure at all.

"Bikou, who is this boy?"

Koneko's Onee-san pointed at Issei and asked her partner.

"He is the Red Dragon Emperor."

Koneko's Onee-san widened her eyes when she heard that.

"Really-nyan? He's the one that defeated Vali before?"

Bikou spoke while yawning.

"Kuroka~, let's go back. Since we can't participate in that party anyway, it's a waste to stay here."

"Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shirone with me-nyan. Since I didn't bring her with me that time~"

Issei raised an eyebrow when he heard an unfamiliar name.

"Shirone? Is that Koneko-chan's original name?"

"Yep~"

Koneko's Onee-san, Kuroka looked at Issei with a smile and answered him happily.

Bikou then said something while scratching the back of his head.

"Arara, if you bring her back with you of your own accord, Vali might get angry, you know?"

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?"

"Well, that may be so."

Kuroka smiled widely with narrowed eyes.

Issei then took a step forward.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Koneko-chan's Onee-san, Kuroka."

"…What?"

"I won't let you take Koneko-chan away. She is an important friend among us of the Gremory group."

Seeing Issei's actions, both Bikou and Kuroka laughed.

"No, no, that's very brave of you, but do you really intend to make me and Kuroka your opponents?"

"Why don't you two just try me?"

Issei showed a challenging grin as he flared out his aura.

*Snap.*

With a snap of his fingers, a huge barrier was formed and covered the entire forest. Trapping the 3 of them inside.

Issei looked around to confirm that his barrier was set up properly.

"Now, no one will disturb us from the outside. I've isolated the 3 of us from the outside world."

Kuroka smiled as she looked at the barrier.

"Ara? I was about to do the same thing-nya. You know how to control space-nyan?"

"A little. Anyway..."

*Crack. Crack. Crack.*

Issei started to crack his knuckles.

"Ja. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Wow wow wow, you're seriously going to take one the two of us?!"

Bikou was shocked by Issei's action.

"Umm…Yes?"

"Ara ara. Looks like we have to do this the hard way-nya."

Both Bikou and Kuroka quickly got into their battle stand.

Issei got into his own battle stance.

"Full-Synchro."

**{Full-Synchro.}**

Issei's hair lifts up slightly, and turn into red colour. His irises change into golden yellow and his pupils become like the eyes of a dragon. The usual red scale-like design appear on his face and body.

Both Bikou and Kuroka looked at the new Issei with an awe expression.

"Wow! What is this form of yours called?! It's so cool!"

Bikou's eyes were full of stars.

"…The name of my form, huh? I've never thought about it."

Bikou placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment.

"Hmm…How about…Dragon Force?"

**{Dragon Force. Hmm…That's not a bad name if you ask me. Partner, I think we should stick with this name.}**

Issei grinned when he heard Nova liked his idea.

"Alright, Dragon Force it is. Thanks for that, Bikou. But don't expect me to go easy on you just because you made a name that Nova like."

"Hai, hai. Now…show me what you got, Red Dragon Emperor."

Bikou pointed his staff at Issei.

"Hei, hei. Are you two forget that I'm here as well-nya?"

Kuroka pouted her cheeks as she was starting to feel left out.

Bikou was the first one to make the move. He released the staff on his hand while aiming at Issei.

"Exteeeeeeend! Nyoi-Bo!"

The staff extended and tried to hit Issei.

"…."

*BAM!*

*Krii~Thunddd!*

Issei just side-stepped, causing the staff to pass through him. The staff hit the tree, causing the tree to be broken down.

"Again!"

Bikou swung his extended staff to the right in order to hit Issei again.

Issei crouched down just so the staff would miss its hit.

*Krii~Thundd! Thundd! Thundd! Thundd! Thundd! Thundd! Thundd! Thundd! Thundd!*

The trees behind and beside Issei were all destroyed.

Issei wasted no time and charged towards Bikou directly.

*Guoo.* *Guoo.*

Two single-edged of Flame Swords appeared on both his hands.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Issei delivered an upwards X slash, but Bikou jumped back just in time for the blades of Flame Swords to miss and only leaved scratches on his Chinese armour.

*Khinn!* *Khinn!* *Khinn!* *Khinn!* *Khinn!* *Khinn!* *Khinn!* *Khinn!*

The clash between Bikou's staff and Isse's Flame Swords can be heard loud and clear.

Both of them were on par. They attack, defend, evade, and parry each and every moves from one another.

Bikou then suddenly transformed into a big yellow snake-like python. It's about 10 meters long.

"Sssss~"

The Snake-Bikou now slithered towards Issei in high speed.

*Ghhhhhhh.*

Snake-Bikou wrapped his body around Isse tightly. Trying to constrict him.

"Is this one of Son Goku's 72 Transformation? I didn't know you can do transformation as well."

Snake-Bikou laughed heartedly when he heard that.

"Kakakaka! I've learned everything from the First before I've decided to set out for my own journey.

Snake-Bikou opened his mouth widely and was about to swallow Issei whole.

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT~!*

Snake-Bikou was electrified by Issei's Black Lightning.

"I-I-I didn't-t-t kno-o-o-w you-u-u-u ca-a-an uu-u-u-use L-L-Lightning M-M-Magic-c-c-c!"

Snake-Bikou was chattering heavily.

He quickly loosen Issei, kept a distance from the latter one while he reverted back to his original form.

"I'm impressed that you're still alive after being electrified by my Black Lightning."

"Kaka- *Bzt* ka! I won't- *Bzt* be beaten down- *Bzt* so easily!*Bzt*"

Bikou laughed and said it out loud while his hair was in afro state, and there were a couple of sparks coming out from his body.

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes when he sensed something was coming towards him on his left. Something fast.

*Fueeeeeeeee~~*

Issei bent his back just in time for it to pass by his face and hit the tree. It seems to be some sort of magic bullet.

*DON!*

A sound of explosion was heard after the shot missed its hit, Issei.

He then looked at the Kuroka who was standing not far away from him, with her hand raised and aimed at him.

**{Partner that was a Senjutsu shot.} **

"Yea. She's an expert in both Senjutsu and Youjutsu after all."

Kuroka smiled as she saw Issei dodged her Senjutsu shot.

"You're pretty nimble, aren't cha, Sekiryuutei-nya~"

"And you seemed pretty about it because?"

"Because I now know that you're not just all talk-nya."

Kuroka showed a bewitching smile, and there was a dark ominous aura permeating her whole body.

**{Be cautious partner, from what I can tell, her strength rivals an Ultimate-Class Devil.}**

"Then we'll just have to exceed her, right?"

Issei grinned as he's getting all fired up.

"!?"

He widened his eyes when he saw Kuroka started to duplicate in numbers. The number of Kuroka has increased from 1 to 15. They've surrounded Issei.

"Clones? No…Illusions."

A group of Kuroka showed smirked when they heard Issei's words.

"That's right-nyan. I have casted a Genjutsu which made clones of myself. You won't be able to tell which one is the real me if you can't read the flow of the spirit."

Kuroka's tone was full of confidents.

"Hmph."

Issei however, remained calm and made a single laugh.

This made Kuroka to feel unease.

"What's so funny-nya?"

*Guoo…*

A Flame Spear was created on his right hand.

"You who knows nothing about the flow of spirit can't possibly know which one is the real me. You're bluffing."

Kuroka smirked as she knew Issei can't tell which one is the real her…Can he?

Issei brought his right hand to his back. Like he was about to throw the Flame Spear.

"Well, if you think that I'm bluffing, why not just let me show you? Now…let's find out, shall we?"

The moment Issei declared that out loud, he threw his Flame Spear in full strength. He aimed at the Kuroka standing in front of him.

"!?"

Kuroka was caught off-guard. Because she couldn't believe that Issei knew she was the real one among the other 14 Illusions of herself.

"Move, Kuroka!"

Bikou shouted at her.

"Huh?"

The moment Kuroka's senses had returned back to her, the spear was already in front of her face. All she did was shut her eyes.

"….?"

Having a feeling that nothing happened to her, Kuroka hesitantly opened her eyes.

"!?"

Her eyes widened when she saw the Flame Spear stopped just an inch away from her.

*Snap.*

With a snap of his fingers, the Flame Spear died down.

*Thud.*

Kuroka just sat on the ground. Her legs gave up on her. After all, her life just flash by her eyes.

"...How did you know which one is the real me?"

Issei gently tapped his nose.

"I'm a Half-Dragon. You can say that I have an enhanced smelling. It's just like how I was able to detect you and Bikou without needing Senjutsu."

"The...why didn't you kill me when you had your chance? I am one of the most wanted criminals in the Underworld-nya."

Issei sighed at first, and answered Kuroka's question.

"Haihh…Even if you're wanted by the Underworld, you're still Koneko-chan's Onee-san…"

Issei then scratched the back of his head and showed a puzzle look.

"But…you did hurt Koneko-chan…You made Koneko-chan fear of her own power…I really don't know what I should do right now…"

Kuroka tilted her head slightly.

"So what are you going to do now?".

He scratched his cheek

"…Maybe I can make you apologize to Koneko-chan? No, maybe letting you meet Koneko-chan is a bad thing…"

Issei crouched down and scratched the back of his head. He's having a headache for trying to figure out why he should do.

"Heheh. You're a weird Sekiryuutei aren't 'cha?"

Issei looked at Kuroka who just giggled as she started to stand up. She then continued.

"Shirone is lucky to have someone like you who care for her so deeply…"

Bikou walked towards his partner, with his staff resting on his shoulder.

"So…we're not fighting anymore?"

Kuroka just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't feel like fighting anymore-nya."

*Kreaaaaaak...*

Issei looked at his barrier to see a small crack started to appear.

"…It seems like someone was trying to get in from the outside. I sensed Ossan, Buchou and…Koneko-chan."

He looked at Kuroka when he said the last name.

"I know, I know-nyan. Now is not the time to meet her right?"

Issei just made a single nod.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you reunite with Koneko-chan…"

He faced down and show a guilty expression.

"It's fine-nya."

Issei looked up just in time to see Kuroka standing in front of him and gently tapped his nose.

"?!"

Issei took a step back as he was surprised by Kuroka's action.

Kuroka brought her hand out and tried to pass something onto Issei.

"Here. Can you please help me to give this to Shirone?"

She then placed something onto Issei's hand. The red-haired boy took a look at it.

*ding.* *ding.*

On his hand was an old, small yet cute white cat figurine bell with pink ribbons tied on its neck.

"This is…a bell keychain? I looks kinda old if you ask me. Why do you want me to give Koneko-chan this bell keychain?"

Kuroka made a sad smile when she heard Issei's question. But she decided to answer him.

"Shirone made this for me when we were kids back in the day. I know other Devils said that I was blinded by power…I also know that I left Shirone a wound on her heart that probably won't disappear for the rest of her life…but I never forget my cute little Shirone…"

Kuroka made a small yet beautiful smile. Her eyes seemed to be more emotional. Her eyes were even a bit watery.

Bikou who was standing not far from they, looked at his partner with an awe expression.

'Kuroka showed her real smile for the first time after so long…She rarely talk about her personal feelings to anyone of us.'

"…Alright. I'll give this to Koneko-chan for you. !?"

The moment Issei accepted Kuroka's request, he looked towards a direction where he sensed someone has just entered into his barrier.

There's a tear in appeared in the space before the 3 of them.

The person who came out from there was a bespectacled young man with blonde hair. He's dressed in a business suit. He's holding a sword in his hand that was releasing an intense amount of Holy Aura.

**{Partner, be careful. That thing on his hand is very troublesome.}**

"Yea. I hear ya, Nova. If I'm not wrong…I believe that's the Holy King Sword."

Issei made a bitter smile when he said that. There's even sweat coming from his forehead.

**{I'm afraid that you're correct, partner. That is the Holy King Sword, Collbrande. It is also known as Caliburn. For Albion's host to gather someone who wields the Strongest Holy Sword…}**

"Yea. Vali sure is amazing…but that other sheathed Holy Sword on your back…"

Issei pointed at the sheathed sword on the blonde young man's back while keeping his guard up.

"This is the final Excalibur that was recently found-"

Before the young man could finish speaking…

"You guys found Excalibur Ruler?!"

Issei asked while he was showing a disbelieved expression.

The young man pushed his glasses and answered Issei calmly.

"Yes. This is the strongest among the seven Excalibur fragments, Excalibur Ruler."

Kuroka then reverted back to her playful mode.

"Ara? Aren't you're Vali's attendant-nyan? Why are you here-nya?"

The young man sighed and looked at Kuroka and then Bikou.

"Haihh. That's because you're too slow. So I came to check on you. And here I am, standing here and finding out that you're with Red Dragon Emperor. Hm? Even Bikou's here. Geez, just what are you two doing?"

"Kakakaka. We're here for sightseeing and we met Red Dragon Emperor and had a little fight."

"And the outcome?"

The young man looked at Bikou after asking.

"You can say that we kind of lost-nyan."

Kuroka said it while she hugged Issei from behind. But for some reason, she's happy.

"K-Kuroka?! W-What are you doing?!"

Issei was surprised by her sudden action.

"One last cuddle before I go-nyan~"

Kuroka said it happily.

The young man pushed his glasses and said something to Issei.

"Sekiryuutei-dono, could you please give my greetings to the Holy Demonic Sword user and the Holy Sword Durandal user? I'd like to face them sometime as fellow swordsmen, one day."

Issei looked at the young man and nodded his head.

"Is it okay if I ask for your name?"

"My name is Arthur Pendragon."

"!? Y-You're a direct descendant of King Arthur?!"

The young man, Arthur just calmly nodded his head.

"Now then, let's retreat."

Arthur then cut the air with his Holy Sword, Caliburn and created another spatial tear. One that allowed several people to enter.

"Goodbye, Sekiryuutei-dono."

Arthur was the first one to enter into the spatial tear.

"I'll see you next time, Red Dragon Emperor!"

Bikou followed after Arthur.

Kuroka was the last, but before she go, she looked at Issei for the last moment.

"I hope that you'll let me meet Shirone next time."

Issei made a small smile and nodded his head, while holding the keychain.

"I will."

After hearing Issei's answer, Kuroka smiled and finally entered the spatial tear, leaving Issei all alone. The re-haired boy then powered down, changing his hair back to his usual brown.

He then scratched the back of his head as he looked at the barrier he set up.

"Now…what am I supposed to tell them after I bring down my barrier…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Rate &amp; Review m(_ _)m<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Fue~ Finally Done. Here's Chapter 27! Hope You All Like It!**

**Please Rate & Review~! m(_ _)m**

**Tell Me What Do You Think About This Chapter! XDD **

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTS/CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

"… …" – _Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

* * *

><p>(Outside the Forest)<p>

"I can't break through this barrier!"

The one who said that out loud was none other Rias.

"Tch. I manage to make a few cracks on it, but the barrier repaired it in no time."

The one standing beside Rias was the Ultimate-Class Devil, Tannin.

'Ise-senpai…'

Koneko who was standing beside Rias looked at the barrier with a worried expression.

" " "!?" " "

The 3 of them opened their eyes slightly when they felt the barrier that was covering the forest was dispelled and someone was walking out from the forest.

It's Issei.

"Ise!"

"Ise-senpai!"

"Kid!"

Rias, Koneko and Tannin rushed towards him worriedly.

"Hi guys."

Issei smiled and greeted them normally, as if nothing happened.

"What happened in there?! Are you alright?!"

Rias was shaking his shoulder vigorously.

"B-Buchou, c-calm downnn~"

Issei said it while being shaken heavily.

"Kid, tell us what happened in there!"

Tannin was dying to hear Issei's story.

"Oh. Ossan, why are you here?"

"Don't give me the "Why are you here?" thing! After I've received words that both you and Miss Rias were not at the party, I came here to check what had happen. And here I was finding Miss Rias and Miss Koneko trying their best to get into the forest."

Tannin was pissed and worried at the same time.

"I'm fine. Really. I just entered into the forest and met Vali's team members."

Rias showed a slight serious expression when she heard that.

"Vali's team member?"

She asked Issei.

"Yea. I met Bikou in there…"

Issei said it as he used his thumb to point at the forest behind him. He paused for a moment and turned his gaze onto Koneko.

"…and your Onee-san, Kuroka."

Koneko shivered slightly when she heard that name and took a step back.

Issei took a step forward and crouch down to Koneko's level.

"Kuroka…wanted me to give this to you."

Issei then handed out something to Koneko. He placed the bell keychain onto Koneko's small hands.

*ding.* *ding.*

"!? T-This is!?"

Koneko widened her eyes when she saw the bell keychain.

"Koneko-chan…I know that Kuroka did left a scar in your heart. But she wanted you to know that she never drowned and lost her head in her power. Your gift to her was the thing that kept her from being blinded by the power she obtained. She wanted you to know that she never forget you. That she care about you until, even now. That…she really love you."

Koneko remained quiet and shivered even more. Her head was faced down, so that Issei couldn't see her face.

"Koneko-chan?"

Issei looked at her worriedly. He was about to place his hand onto Koneko's shoulder, but…

*Hug~*

"!?"

Issei's eyes widened when he felt a sudden sensation of him being hugged tightly. He looked down to see Koneko was the one hugging him.

"Koneko-chan?"

Koneko then whispered something to him.

"Ise-senpai…all this time, I was running away from who I really am. Nee-sama killed her master...and that caused me to hate my power as well. I'm still afraid…Even now…"

Issei patted her head gently.

"I know accepting your power right away is almost impossible. But we can leave that to you when you are ready. Besides, we still have 3 more days. Who knows? Maybe you'll be ready before or on the day of the battle."

As Koneko started to loosen her hug and finally decided to let Issei go, the latter one decided to say one last thing to Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, I know it have no right to say this but…maybe the next time when you meet your Onee-san again, why don't you give that bell keychain to her again?"

"…."

Koneko remained silent for a moment. But she then nodded her head.

"I will give this to Nee-sama when I am ready to forgive her…"

Issei grinned and rubbed her head gently.

"Good."

Koneko then released her grips and quietly separated fro Issei.

Tannin who had been watching the two of them silently decided to speak.

"Hey kid, what happened to them anyway?"

"You mean Bikou and Kuroka? Vali's attendant, Arthur Pendragon came to get them."

"Arthur Pendragon?"

Rias asked.

"Yea. He is a descendant of King Arthur. He also wields the strongest Holy Sword, Caliburn and possesses the last Excalibur Fragments, Ruler."

Issei said it with a slightly troubled tone. He then continued.

"It seems like Vali had gathered some formidable people. The descendant of Son Goku, Bikou. A Nekoshou who is an expert in Senjutsu and Youjutsu, Kuroka. The descendant of King Arthur, who wields the Strongest Holy Sword and Strongest Excalibur Fragments, Arthur Pendragon…I wonder who else is in his team."

Issei ended his talk with a bitter smile.

"Anyway, we should head back and report this to Onii-sama and sensei."

Rias suggested it as she looked back at the High-Class Hotel which was quite far away from them.

"Alright."

Issei nodded his head.

The 3 of them then rode on Tannin's back and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>(At a Conference Room)<p>

The next day, Sirzechs, Serafall, Maou Beelzebub and Maou Asmodeus, Azazel, the Vice-Governor Shemhaza, Michael through projection, Zack, Katerea, Tannin and even Evangeline has gathered around to have a meeting.

"What a mess."

The Shemhaza was the first to say it as he was holding the report.

"To have an SS-Class Exiled Devil, Kuroka who is wanted throughout the Underworld to "visit" here and used a Familiar to watch the party was beyond everyone's expectation. Furthermore, the report says that the descendant of Lucifer, Vali Lucifer has gathered formidable members such as the descendant of Son Goku, Bikou, the former Nekoshou, Kuroka and the descendant of King Arthur, Arthur Pendragon who uses the Holy king Sword, Collbrande. Just by having Vali Lucifer is already a headache. Adding 3 of them are even worst."

Shemhaza was really pissed by the fact that an Exiled Devil appeared in the Underworld and the fact that they're all Val's team member who betrayed the Grigori and joined the terrorist group Khaos Brigade.

Azazel who was beside him just remained quiet and kept on drinking his tea.

"Azazel!"

Shemhaza's sudden loud voice made Azazel sprinkled his tea out from his mouth.

"Pffffffffffffffffff~~!"

"Don't just sit there and drink your tea! You bear half of the responsibility when you raised the trouble child, Vali!"

"W-Well…If you put it that way…"

Azazel scratched his cheek and averted his eyes, doing his best to not look at Shemhaza.

"Eto…W-Why am I here?"

Everyone looked towards the person who raised his hand timidly.

It's Zack.

Sirzechs showed a bitter smile and apologized to his friend.

"I'm sorry Zack, but Katerea won't attend this meeting useless you're present as well."

"Then why am I here?"

Everyone looked to see Evangeline was the one talking now.

"Well you alone, are a Shinso Vampire so your present in this meeting is very important."

"Haihh…Oh well."

Evangeline showed a bored face and drank her tea.

Sirzechs showed a bitter smile, looked at the group and said.

"Anyway, tomorrow is the day where Rias and Sona will be facing against each other in the Rating Game."

Tannin who changed his form into a mini-Dragon spoke.

"I'm going to cheer for Miss Rias. Since I'm partly in charge of helping Red Dragon Emperor in his training."

"Yes! I will also cheer for Ise! I'm his older brother after all!"

Zack said it out cheerfully.

"Then I as So-tan's Onee-chan, will cheer for my So-tan!"

Serafall proclaimed that out loud.

"Hohoho. Youngster these days sure are a noisy bunch."

" " " " "!?" " " " "

Everyone widened their eyes and looked towards the door.

*Clack.*

The door opened and a one-eyed old man wearing an old-looking hat. His clothes consisted only a single robe. He had a white beard which was so long that it touched the floor. His right hand held a walking staff.

Everyone except Evangeline was dumbfounded by the old man's appearance.

"What? So you youngsters can't even greet an old man like me?"

The old man showed a disappointing look.

"O-Odin-dono?!"

Shemhaza said the old man's name in a surprised tone.

The old man standing in front of them was actually none other than the King God of all the Norse Gods, Odin.

Beside him stood an armour-wearing female warrior. A Valkyrie.

"Oh, oh, it's been a while, hasn't it, old geezer of the northern countryside?"

Azazel greeted Odin rudely.

Odin just smirked while rubbing his beard.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fallen Angel brat. It's been a while."

"It sure is."

Sirzechs then left his seat and greeted Odin.

"It's been a long time, King God of the North, Odin-dono."

"Sirzechs. I came here on the invitation you gave me to watch the games. However, you've also had it hard. The descendent of the original Lucifer is now the White Dragon Emperor. Moreover, he became a terrorist. The future of Devils isn't going to be easy."

Odin made those sarcastic remarks, but Sirzechs simply gave him a smile.

The old man's gaze then shifted to Serafall was sitting next to Sirzechs.

"By the way, Serafall. What's with that appearance?"

Serafall was dressed up as a magic girl like in Japanese Television Anime.

"Ara, Odin-sama! Don't you know? This is magical girl's outfit "

She turned sideways and posed with a peace sign.

"Hmm. So this is what's popular among the young people these days. Not bad at all. Yes, yes, quite nice."

Odin kept on focusing his gaze on Serafall's panties and legs.

He then shifted his gaze onto Katerea.

"Hohoho. My, my, isn't this Katerea, the direct descendant of Leviathan. Your sure have grown so much. Your busts are way bigger than before."

Katerea blushed when she heard Odin's words. She immediately covered her breasts.

"Y-You-!?"

Katerea was about to retort back but someone stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry Odin-dono, but can you please not talk to Katerea like that?"

Odin laughed while rubbing his beard.

"Hohohohohoho. You must be her knight in his shining armour."

Zack grinned and replied happily.

"Something like that."

The Valkyrie finally decided to butt in.

"Odin-sama, you mustn't do such indecent things! The reputation of Valhalla will cry!"

"Geez, you're so stuffy. That's why you can't get any heroes as a boyfriend."

The Valkyrie immediately broke into tears at Odin's words.

"A-At any rate, I'm just an aged female warrior with a history of no boyfriends! I too want to have a boyfriend! Auuu!"

Odin just sighed and apologized to the group.

"Haihhh. I'm sorry. This person is my current assistant. Although she's good-looking, she's too stuffy. She can't get a man either."

Odin then sat on one of the empty seats and said something while looking at both Sirzechs and Serafall.

"Sirzechs, Serafall, I heard that you're family members are fighting each other, right? My, my, making your precious younger sisters face each other even though they're close friends. You people are so bad. You really are Devils."

Sirzechs and Serafall looked at each other for a moment and looked back at Odin.

"If Rias cannot break through this much, then her hopes for her future as a devil won't be born."

"It's already decided that my Sona-chan will win!"

Both Maous believed that their sister will win.

Odin spun on his chair for a moment and said something blatantly.

"I have come to watch the Rating Game. So, when's the appointed date?"

"Tomorrow evening."

Sirzechs answered.

* * *

><p>(Outside the Conference Room)<p>

Everyone had been dismissed after Odin and the Valkyrie had left the room.

Azazel was resting on a sofa, until he saw someone was approaching towards him.

Sirzechs then sat next to Azazel.

"Azazel, can I ask you one thing before the games starts?"

"What is it?"

"If you were facing Rias as an opponent, who is the one that you will definitely remove in the Gremory group?"

"Ise, of course. Not only he is Rias's big gun but he is also the one who maintains the tension and spirits of the family."

"…Sona will aim for that."

"Of course. But, the problem is that can she do it? And if she did success, what will happen to the group? Will their Willpower rise, or will it fall?"

* * *

><p>(Azazel's Room)<p>

The next day, in the evening, before the battle began with Sona and her peerage, everyone had gathered in Azazel's room for the last meeting.

Since it was a crucial meeting and Asia wasn't a Devil, she can't join them. But Issei had asked his master, Evangeline to look after of Asia in the meantime.

Azazel first looked at Rias and spoke.

"Rias, Sona Sitri knows about the Gremory group to some degree, right?"

Rias nodded her head and answered.

"Yes. She understand us roughly. For an instant, she knows that Ise, Akeno, Kiba and Xenovia are the main weapons. She also knows what Ise was capable of. She watched the battle of us against Riser after all. Furthermore, Gasper's Sacred Gear and Koneko-chan's background have also come to light."

"Then, how much do you know about her peerage?"

"I know the abilities of Sona, of her Queen the Fuku-Kaichou, and of several others of her servants. Though some of their abilities haven't been confirmed yet."

Azazel rubbed his chin and thought about something.

"So in a way, you're at a disadvantage. Anyway, the number of your opponents is 8."

"That's right, 1 King, 1 Queen, 1 Rook, 1 Knight, 2 Bishop and 2 Pawns."

"And your group is in a number of 7. Looks like you're at a disadvantage in terms of numbers as well."

Azazel then stood up from his seat and walked towards a white board. He then wrote something on it.

"The Rating Game classifies players into different particular Fighting-Types. Power, Technique, Wizard, Support. Out of these, Rias is a Wizard-Type. The type that is superior in magic in general, so to speak. Akeno is the same. Kiba is a Technique-Type. He fights with speed and technique. Xenovia is a Power-Type that excels in the area of speed. A player that aims for a one-hit-certain-kill. Gasper is Support-types. Also, if you classify them with even more detail, Gasper is closer to a Technique-type. Koneko is a Power-type. And lastly, Ise. You're a Power-type…but in some cases, you're Technique-Type and Wizard-Type as well. And, you're also good at being a Support-type as well, with your Boosted Gear Gift power. So you basically covered all 4 Fighting-Types."

Everyone looked towards with an awe expression.

"I-Ise-senpai, y-you're amazing!"

Gasper said it with glitters in his eyes.

"Amazing…"

Koneko said it with a small smile.

Issei just smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Azazel smiled for a moment and decided to continue.

"Now, this is the crucial moment. The things that Power-Types have to be most careful of are "Counters". A troublesome class among the Technique-Types. That is the Counter-Type ability. There are Counter-Types even among the Sacred Gears, but when fighting an opponent who carries one, Power-Types like Ise, Koneko and Xenovia can have their situations turned around by a single Counter Blow. It's because Counters return the opponent's power to them plus the power of the one who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong."

"If there's a counter, I just have to overcome it with power."

Xenovia said that bravely.

Issei just face-palmed when he heard that.

Azazel on the other hand, shook his head.

"It's possible to overcome it with that, but it's another story when your opponent is a genius in that field. Avoid attacking as much as possible. It's better to face Counter-Users with the Spell/Magic-User such as Akeno, or the Technique-User Kiba or Gasper with his special Vampire Abilities. Everything is a matter of compatibility. Power-Types are simply strong. But the risk is big for them when fighting against Technique-Types."

Issei nodded his head strongly as he understood Azazel's meaning.

Azazel turned his eyes onto Issei and pointed at the latter one with his whiteboard pen.

"Ise, Sona Sitri will probably come out with some ideas in order to take you down. You should be cautious during the Game."

"Alright. I will keep my guard up."

Azazel closed his pen and said a speech.

"I'd say that the chances of you guys winning in this game is about 70%. I do believe that you'll win, but…I don't believe you'll win "for sure". And the value of pieces isn't absolute either. Like an actual game of chess, the value changes according to the situation on the board."

Everyone listened seriously and attentively.

Azazel then continued.

"I have lived a long time. In that time, I have seen a great variety of battles. That's why I will say this. I have seen guys win despite having less than a 10% chance of victory. Do not take even a 1% chance lightly. Don't believe that you'll definitely win. However, think that you want to win no matter what. This is the last advice I can give to you all in this training camp. Now go on and show me what you all have learned from your trainings!"

" " " " " " "Yes!" " " " " " "

Everyone said it in a high spirit.

* * *

><p>(Outside Gremory's Main Residence)<p>

The time was up and everyone was ready for the battle.

All 7 members of Rias's group stood outside the Main residence as a Magic-Circle appeared underneath them to transport them to the Game area.

Lord Gremory, Venerana, Millicas, Zack, Katerea, Asia, Tiamat, Origami, Tohka, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, Azazel, Chachamaru and lastly, Evangeline were all standing outside the Magic Circle to send the group off.

"Rias, I believe that you'll win this Game."

"Fight a battle that won't make you ashamed as the next head of the family. Everyone else as well, okay?"

"Do your best, Rias-nee-sama!"

"Well, I've taught you about the things you needed to be informed about this time. All that's left is to exert yourselves and go all out."

Rias smiled and nodded her head.

"Show me how much you have grown, Ise."

"Zack and I will be cheering for you, Ise."

"Ise-san, please be careful."

"I wish that you'll win this battle again, Ise-sama."

"Ise, all the best."

"Good luck, Ojou-sama, Ise-sama and everyone else."

"Ise, we'll wished you all the best."

"That's right. Don't lose to them Koneko-chan."

"I look forward seeing you all winning this Game."

"All the best, you all."

"Well, I've taught you about the things you needed to be informed about this time. All that's left is to exert yourselves and go all out."

"Everyone, I pray for your success."

"Good luck, boy. You better not get beaten by the Sitri group. Because if you do, I'll give you a Hellish torture that you won't even dare to imagine."

" " " " " " "…." " " " " " "

Everyone looked towards Evangeline after she "encouraged" Issei before he was off for the battle.

"Eva-chan, I think that's a little too harsh. That's not really a right way to encourage someone before he is off for a battle. Look, Ise is shaking right now."

Everyone turned their eyes onto Issei after hearing what Zack said.

The brown haired boy was shaking heavily as well as sweating a lot on his fore head.

Looks he's really afraid of Evangeline, huh? Hehehehe.

The Magic Circle then began to shine and the next thing you know, they're no longer there.

* * *

><p>(At the Rating Game Arena)<p>

After they had been transported, the place that Issei and the rest ended up was a place full of tables.

Issei looked around, at his surroundings.

It seemed like they're at a dining floor, with fast-food restaurant surrounding the tables.

Issei stepped out from the dining floor and took a look around at the interior. They're currently inside a vast shopping mall.

There were stores lining up within the interior, and there was a glass-ceilinged atrium. Light spilled down through the glass.

Issei raised an eyebrow as he found this place quite familiar to him.

"If I remember correctly, this is the department store near Kuoh Academy."

"I didn't expect that the department store near Kuou Academy would serve as the stage."

Rias said this as she came up next to Issei.

Suddenly an announcement was heard.

"**Everyone, I, the Queen of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the Rating Game between the Gremory group and the Sitri group on this occasion. In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It's a pleasure to be here. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighbourhood of the school Kuou Academy that Rias-sama and Sona-sama attend, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field." **

"The battle stage for a Rating Game sure is big."

Xenovia said it with an awe expression as she stepped out from the dining floor.

Issei grinned and said this to Xenovia.

"Back then when we had our first Rating Game against Phenex, our battlefield was Kuoh Academy."

"Wow."

Xenovia sure was surprised.

The announcement made by Grayfia continued.

"**Both groups have been transported to their respective "bases". Rias-sama's "base" is on the second floor of the east side, while Sona-sama's "base" is on the first floor of the west side. In order for "Pawns" to promote, please go to your opponent's "bases". This time, there will be Special Rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item "Phoenix Tears" has been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategize before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after 30 minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin."**

After the announcement was made, everyone headed back into the dining floor.

"The battlefield is modelled on the department store near Kuou Academy. So it's an indoor battle."

Rias said this while looking at a guide map of the department store's interior that was depicted on the dining floor's wall. There was also a personal diagram of the place divided into chess squares in her hands.

"So what are our "Special Rules"?"

Issei asked Rias.

"The rule this time states "Don't destroy the department store which has become the battlefield." In other words, we can't do any showy battles."

Rias narrowed her eyes and seemed to be thinking about this rule.

"…I see, so me, Fuku-Buchou and Ise are at the disadvantage. We can't do attacksthat affect a wide area."

"That really is troublesome. A battle of large mass attacks has been mostly sealed."

Akeno put a hand against her cheek with a troubled face.

She then gave her opinion after letting out a sigh.

"Gasper-kun's eyes also won't be as effective. There are too many places to hide within the department store. All the goods and products have also been exactly reproduced, so there is an overflowing amount of objects to obstruct his vision. There is also the possibility of surprise attack in the dark…It's troubling. This is a disadvantageous battlefield for our special characteristics. Because the Rias Gremory group's forte is to battle showily, we're completely sealed."

Rias however, shook her head at Akeno's words.

"I'm afraid we can't use Gasper's eyes in this Game. They put in a restriction on it here. "The use of Gasper Vladi's Sacred Gear is forbidden." It's written in the special rules."

Issei raised his eyenbrows when he heard the rule.

"Why did they forbid Gasper from using his Sacred Gear?"

"The reason is clear and simple. Since he still can't perfectly control it yet. They judged that it would be problematic if the entire game was spoiled by his eyes going out of control. It also stated that giving him Ise's blood is also prohibited. It seemed that they've provided him with Sacred Gear-sealing glasses developed by Azazel-sensei."

Issei placed his hand under his chin and thought for a moment.

"So Gasper will have to fight using Magic and his Vampire Abilities?"

Rias nodded at his question.

Issei then went back to his thoughts.

"_So basically I can't use any moves that will destroy the department store…How troublesome."_

_**{Hahahaha. What's wrong, partner? Disappointed that you can't do any flashy moves?}**_

Issei made a bitter smile in his head.

"_Kinda disappointed. But I'll manage."_

Rias continued her strategy plan while looking at the interior of the store.

"Even if we attack, the atrium of this shopping mall is a problem. You can grasp the progress of the opponent from both the first and second floors. It's the same for the other side."

Akeno also expressed her opinion.

"I've considered an attack from the parking garage as well, but they would also be looking out for that too."

"Yes, it's the same for moving from the rooftop. Whether it be breaking through the centre, from the rooftop, or from the parking garage, we have to advance along these routes. Since we can't leave the department store itself."

"There should be cars in the parking garage as well. That's what I feel, after seeing that they reproduced even the merchandise and merchandise shelves. They may have copied the cars that were parked there."

The discussion between Rias and her Queen, Akeno had somehow become really diligent.

Kiba raised his hand and made a suggestion.

"Buchou, I'll go look at the rooftop and parking garage. Since there are stairs nearby, I'll go check them out."

Rias nodded in agreement.

"Please do, Yuuto."

Kiba got up and headed out to check the rooftop and parking garage.

Rias then gave Gasper an instruction.

"Gasper, in the beginning of the game, please change into bats and fly to every location within the department store. You'll inform us of the situation within the department store in details."

"H-Hai!"

Rias looked around at the group and spoke.

"The game will be starting in 15 minutes from now. We'll gather here again in 10 minutes. Everyone, please remain on standby with your respective methods of relaxing until then."

After that, Buchou entered a shop on the dining floor and began to pour herself some tea.

Gasper was eating donuts at a donuts shop.

Xenovia was sitting in front of a hamburger shop.

Kiba was rummaging through the drugstore beside the dining floor.

Issei then looked around. Trying to find a place where he can calm his mind. He settled it by entering a book store near the dining floor.

* * *

><p>(In the Book Store)<p>

He found an area where he can sit down and meditate. The brown-haired boy then sat on the floor in Burmese position. As he starts to meditate, a Dark Aura then started to radiate from his body. Wait…Dark Aura?

"Ise-kun? Are you in here?"

Issei opened his eyes when he heard a familiar. The boy looked towards the entrance of the store to see Akeno walking towards him.

"Akeno-san, what are you doing here?"

He stood up to greet the girl.

"Mou, I told you to call me Akeno when it's the two of us."

Akeno puffed her cheeks slightly.

Issei smiled when he found her reaction was quite cute.

"Sorry about that. Is there something you need, Akeno?"

Akeno blushed when she heard Issei calling her name like that. She's both surprised and happy right now.

"…"

Akeno however remained quiet and took a step forward to shorten the distance between the two of them.

*Hug.*

Akeno suddenly embraced Issei tightly.

"A-Akeno? Is something wrong?"

"…I'm getting courage from Ise-kun."

Akeno had a painful voice.

Isse immediately understood what Akeno meant. Akeno was trying to get courage from him so that she can use her Gifted Power.

"…I need the courage to fight… Because I might have to use the other power that flows inside me this time, I'm scared. I hate it. That's why, I'm getting courage from Ise-kun."

Issei smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist as well.

He then said something with a gentle voice.

"If you're okay with me, then get as much courage as you need. I am happy to help."

Akeno then loosen her tight embrace and looked at Issei.

"When I bring out my Power of Light, will you watch, Ise-kun? If Ise-kun is watching, I will be able to use it."

Issei showed his toothy grin to Akeno.

"Of course. I will be there to watch you use your power."

Akeno slowly brought her face closer to Issei's. Her cheeks were red. Her eyes were moist.

"…I'm happy. If I'm together with Ise, surely… You belong to Rias, but even so I will always… by your side…"

"U-Umm…Ake-…"

Before Issei could say anything.

*Chu.*

Akeno's lips overlapped his lips.

Issei's eyes widened as he was shocked by Akeno's sudden action.

"…Ise-senpai, it's almost time to gather."

Koneko unexpectedly appeared in front of them.

Issei and Akeno quickly broke it off and both of them were blushing heavily. The former one panicked immediately while the latter one was extremely happy even though she's embarrassed from being seen by Koneko.

"K-Koneko-chan?! T-This is, umm!"

Koneko looked at them with her eyes half-closed.

"Ara-ara, Koneko-chan. You saw us. Ufufu. Ise-kun, thank you. I'm already okay now."

Akeno showed her usual smile and leaved the place.

Issei could tell that she was very happy and backed to her usual self. He gently touched his own lips while remained blushing.

_**{Partner, I believe that was the girl's first kiss?}**_

"_Y-Yea. I believe so too."_

"?"

Issei snapped back into the reality when he felt that someone had grasped his hand. He looked down to see Koneko.

"Koneko-chan?"

Koneko spoke while blushing.

"…Please give me courage as well."

Issei smiled again and replied Koneko without any second thoughts.

"Sure. Get as much courage as you want."

He gently tightened his grip.

Koneko's small trembling hand stopped when she felt Issei's warm hand.

Koneko faced down and said something to him.

"…Before the training began, I said something horrible to Ise-senpai."

Issei just shook his head.

"You don't have to worry about that. The past is past."

She then looked at Issei with a strong resolved look.

"I will use my Nekomata Power."

"!?"

Issei was surprised by Koneko's words. But he smiled.

"Good. Maybe someday in the future, Koneko-chan will become a Hell Cat."

"Hell Cat?"

"Yea. The Cat of the Underworld, Hell Cat."

Issei then crouched down to Koneko's level and told her this.

"Koneko-chan, I know you still have some fear that you will run out of control, so I will tell you this…If you ever run out of control, I will come and save you. So don't be afraid, alright?"

Koneko blushed when she heard Issei declared that.

"…Ise-senpai, are you truly not afraid of me? As a Nekomata?"

Koneko asked him with a slight concerned expression.

"Nope. I'm more scared of myself, actually."

Issei said it with a sad smile.

Koneko tilted her head slightly, not understanding what her senpai meant.

Issei just shook his head and patted her head.

"I'll tell you when the time is right."

"…Ise-senpai, you truly are a nice and gentle Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei showed his signature toothy grin to Koneko.

"Thanks. Now then, shall we go? I believe others are waiting for us."

Koneko made a small smile and nodded her head.

"Hai."

Both of them exited the sport store.

* * *

><p>(At the Dining Floor)<p>

Issei and the rest of the members has gathered around, awaiting for the Rating Game to start.

Grayfia then made an announcement through the entire department store.

"**Now is the time to start. The time limit for this game will be a Blitz-Style of 3 hours. Without further ado, Game Start."**

Rias then looked at her peerage.

"Your instructions are just as we agreed on before. Ise and Koneko, and Yuuto and Xenovia will split into two separate groups. Ise and Koneko will advance through the store interior. Yuuto and Xenovia will advance forward via the parking garage. Gasper will transform into many bats and do surveillance and reporting inside the store. According to the condition of your progress, me and Akeno will go by the route of Ise's group."

Everyone listened to Rias's instructions and they fitted communication-use microphones in all of their ears.

"Now then, my cute servant devils! We won't lose this game! Let's show them what we're made of!"

" " " " " "Yes!" " " " " "

Everyone was filled with fighting spirit.

"Then, Xenovia, let's go."

"Yes, Kiba."

Kiba and Xenovia headed out first. They rushed out from the dining floor and headed down the path that connected to the parking garage.

Before Gasper took off, Issei grabbed his upper arm and asked the Dhampir to be careful. Gasper just nodded strongly and took off.

"Ise, good luck."

"Ufufu. Ise-kun, I expect to see your cool side."

Both Rias and Akeno had high expectations of the man they both had feelings for.

"Roger that, Buchou, Akeno-san. Now then, Koneko-chan, let's go."

"Yes."

Issei and Koneko then left that place behind and headed out. And thanks to the courage she got from Issei, Koneko told everyone that she would use her power.

* * *

><p>(At the Store Interior)<p>

Issei and Koneko were currently advancing in a quick pace. But neither one of them were running nor walking. They're also doing their best to conceal themselves and not get spotted by Sitri group.

There are 2 problems in the store interior:

One, if you are running in the store interior, echo could be heard easily and opponents will be able to judge your distance from theirs.

Two, the store interior was a horizontally long shopping mall that extended in a straight line towards both ends. Which means that both sides will have to find covers and get spotted by one another.

It's been 5 minutes since the game has started and neither Issei nor Koneko had seen anyone from Sona's group.

Issei looked down to see Koneko was already in her Nekomata power.

Koneko grew cat ears on her head and a tail too.

*Twitch, twitch.*

Her ears moved as if she's trying to listen or detect something.

'Cute…'

Issei thought about it and smiled when he saw Koneko's new look.

Koneko then pointed somewhere far away with her finger and spoke.

"…They're moving. There are two people straight ahead moving towards us."

Issei then placed his hand onto the floor and closed his eyes.

"Terra Location."

A red wave of seismic sense was sent out from his hand and throughout the store interior.

"…Yea. I sensed them as well."

Koneko tilted her head slightly and decided to ask him.

"…What did you do?"

"That's Terra Location. I just sent out a wave seismic sense to detect the vibration on the ground. This ability allows me to sense my surroundings."

Koneko looked at Issei with an awe expression.

"It's a different method, but still works the same right?"

Issei said it while grinning. Koneko agreed by nodding her head.

"Then, do you mind telling how your method works?"

"…I released a part of Senjutsu in my current state. This allows me to read the flow of spirit fairly well. But I still cannot grasp the fine details of it…"

"I see…So, how much time do you think we have until they get here?"

"…At this pace, it's possible that they will be here within 10 minutes."

"10 minutes…Anyway, we can't just stay here. Let's hide under that cover over there."

Koneko followed after Issei as he hid under the cover he just pointed.

"Now we just have to wait until they're here and ambush them."

"Hai."

Koneko agreed with Issei's idea.

'…But why do I get a bad feeling ab-'

Issei was thinking about something when he suddenly sensed someone was approaching towards them in a quick pace.

"!"

He looked up just in time to someone was descending from the sky.

It's Saji!

And there's someone on his back as well. It's the 1st Year student who was a member of student council, Nimura Ruruko.

"Hyoudou! The first attack is ours!"

Saji was descending from the sky while grabbing onto a line which was connected to the ceiling. Saji repositioned himself into a knee kick.

In that instant he quickly grabbed Koneko's hand and used Flash Step.

*Woosh~*

"What the?! He's gone!?"

Ruruko was shocked when Issei and Koneko disappeared in front of them.

*Shinn.*

"Huh?"

Saji looked up when he heard something was sliced off.

"!? T-The line connected!"

Saji was shocked when he saw his line was cut.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

Both Saji and Ruruko screamed as they we're falling from the mid-air.

*Thud!*

Both Pawns of Sitri slammed onto the floor. Well…at least Saji was the one hitting the floor. Ruruko landed on his back.

Issei who was carrying Koneko in bridal style asked her a single question.

"You think they're okay?"

"…I don't know. But can you please put me down?"

Koneko was looking at Issei with her eyes half-closed. But she's blushing.

"Oops, my bad."

He quickly let Koneko down.

"You okay there, Saji? Nimura-chan?"

Saji slowly got up from the floor.

"Y-Yea…I think so…That hurts…"

"I'm sorry, Saji-senpai."

Ruruko apologized to her partner.

Suddenly, a shocking announcement was made.

"**Rias Gremory-sama's Bishop, retired."**

" "!?" "

Both Issei and Koneko were surprised by what they've just heard.

Saji got up and smiled after he heard that announcement.

"Looks like Gasper-kun got caught in our trap."

Issei narrowed his eyes when he heard that.

"What did you guys do?"

Saji calmly patted his pants and said.

"We were informed that Gasper-kun's Sacred Gear was sealed according to the rules. As such, it was inevitable that he would use his Vampire Powers instead. Kaichou then said this, "He will change into bats and observe the situation within the store". So we utilised our base."

'So Kaichou already came out with an idea to counter Gasper's ability…'

Issei thought about when he heard what Saji just said.

"First, one of our members will suspiciously at the Sitri base. Then, Gasper-kun who was doing surveillance would naturally be interested and follow them, you know? Then, when we showed more suspicious behaviour, he would call the other bats he had launched and start to observe with several of them. When all the many bats had gathered, that's when it happened. If something happens to the bats when all of them are gathered, they revert back to Gasper's body. Near the place where the bats had assembled together was…garlic, a Vampire's greatest dislike. Since our base is a grocery store on the first floor of the west side. There were large quantities of garlic left there. It was easy to catch Gasper with that."

"…."

Issei was speechless when he heard their strategy in defeating Gasper.

"It's pretty simple, right? But even if I say that, this method of taking him out won't work again. Kaichou said that, no matter how much training he did, he still wouldn't be close to overcoming his aversion to garlic yet. It was a lucky coincidence that we had a base at such a location, but even so, a defeat is a defeat."

Issei rubbed the back of his head and showed a trouble face.

"Man…Kaichou really is a Master of Tactician. I suspect that you hanging on the ceiling is also her idea?"

"Yep. Kaichou suggested that if I remained on the ceiling, I would have a better view on our battlefield. I then saw you two were hiding under that cover. Since you guys didn't notice me, I took my chances and tried to Tarzan attack you…But looks like I failed…"

Saji's shoulders slumped at the last part.

"…I can see that you've gotten stronger."

Issei said it while pointing at Saji's right hand.

Saji's right hand had a black snake wound around his Sacred Gear several times.

Saji smiled and told Issei.

"Well, I did some training. The result of that is this."

He pointed his Sacred Gear at Issei.

"Absorption Line!"

*Piu!*

A line was shot out from Saji's Sacred Gear.

Issei just shifted his body slightly to his right and caused the line to miss hitting him.

"!?"

Issei noticed something was odd about Saji's aiming.

'He wasn't aiming for me!'

The line attached itself to a certain store's light.

"Nimura! Put on the sunglasses we got at that store just before!"

Saji and his partner took out sunglasses from their pockets and put them on

"Crap-"

Before Issei could say anything.

*PAAAA!*

The store lighting issued a blazing light.

Both Issei and Koneko were blinded by the sudden bright light.

**{They got you good partner. To think that he can create a burst of light for just an instant by connecting his line to the light and sending magic power into it. He's good.}**

Saji wasted no time, charged forward and tried to hit Issei. Tried.

"!"

Issei who was still blinded, sensed someone was charging towards him. He brought his hand up just in time to stop Saji's punch.

"!?"

Saji was shocked that Issei was able to stop his fist without looking.

"How did y-"

*BAM!*

"KuHaaah!"

Before Saji could say anything, Issei twisted Saji's hand and slammed him onto the floor. Hard.

Saji coughed in pain.

Issei grabbed onto Saji's shirt and threw him into a store.

*Prangg!*

The sound of broken glass was heard when Saji flew into the store.

"Saji-san!"

Ruruko called Saji's name out loud in a worried tone.

"…."

Issei remained quiet and slowly opened his eyes.

'I can see again.'

He turned his head to see Koneko was already having hand-to-hand combat with Saji's partner, Ruruko.

From Issei's perspective, Koneko had the upper hand in terms of close combat when compared to Ruruko. But the latter one was holding her ground.

*Skd.*

"?"

Issei noticed something had change the moment Koneko's fist grazed Ruruko's cheek. Ruruko's body started to shook a little. She started to lose her focus.

Without further waiting, Koneko clad her fist with a Pale White Aura and forced it into Ruruko's chest.

*Bang!*

*Thud.*

"Cough, cough."

At that instant, Ruruko dropped to her knees and started coughing blood.

Koneko looked at Ruruko and sand something to the latter one.

"…I drove a fist clad with spirit energy into you. Since damage was also dealt to the blood vessels flowing inside you at the time, you won't be able to build up magic anymore. Furthermore, the damage also pierced through your insides…You can't move anymore. I, who have become a Hellcat, will not lose to you."

Ruruko started to glow and began to disappear.

"Saji-senpai…I'm sorry."

Ruruko spoke her last words before she retired.

"**One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired."**

Grayfia made the announcement.

"Nice job."

Issei gave Koneko a thumbs up and grinned.

*Fwooo~*

Suddenly a Magic Bullet was shot out from the store.

"Ise-senpai!"

Koneko was worried when the Magic Bullet was flying towards Issei.

*BaThum.*

Issei's right arm suddenly became bulkier, and it's changing. His right arm was now covered with red scales and claws. He Dragonified his right arm.

"Hmph!"

*Baam!*

Issei swung his right hand to the side and bashed the Magic Bullet into pieces.

The brown-haired boy then turn to look at Saji walking out weakly from the store. His uniforms were a bit torn off. He's also bleeding. But not in a serious condition.

"How the hell were you able to know where I was when you've been blinded?"

That's the first thing that Saji asked.

"I can smell you. I can hear your footsteps. I can detect your present through seismic senses as long as you're within my range."

Saji showed a frustrated expression when he heard that.

"Curse you, Hyoudou. First you stopped my Tarzan Attack, and then you anticipated my strike…Now you smashed my Magic Bullet…"

"I hate to say this, but your plan was brilliant to think that you guys came out with so different ways to counter us."

"…Hyoudou. I'm serious. I'm seriously going to defeat you, the Red Dragon Emperor."

Saji's eyes were full of determination. He raised his hand again and fired another Magic Bullet.

*Bam!*

Issei just smacked that Magic Bullet away.

"…Koneko-chan, I want you to not help me in this battle."

Issei suddenly said it out loud which caused both Saji and Koneko to widened their eyes.

"…No. I will help Ise-senpai."

Koneko-chan tried to help Issei, but the latter one stopped her again.

"No, Koneko-chan. This just between me and Saji."

Koneko-chan shook her head when she heard that.

"That's no good. This is a team battle. Let's work together."

"Yeah, it's just as you say, Koneko-chan. But, while he was fighting against me, Saji didn't make any direct attacks on Koneko-chan. If he wanted to, he could have aimed at Koneko-chan. Why do you think he didn't do that even so? He wants me and me only. I have to do this."

Koneko remained silent.

Issei then continued.

"Please, Koneko-chan. Let me fight Saji. As the Pawn of our master, we fight for their dreams."

Saji then spoke to Koneko with a small smile.

"…Sorry, Toujou Koneko-chan. I want to win against Hyoudou, against the Red Dragon Emperor one-on-one. This battle is being broadcasted across the entire Underworld. That's why this has meaning. I, a Pawn! Will win against the same Pawn, Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei! I will defeat you!"

Saji declared that out loud.

After hearing that, Koneko-chan put away her fist and got some distance away from us.

" "Thank you." "

Both boys thanked Koneko at the same time.

Issei then turned his attention towards Saji.

"Bring it! I have accepted your challenge, Saji!"

"Woaaaaaaaaaaa! Hyoudouuuuuuu!"

Saji fired more Magic Bullets at Issei.

'The Magic Bullets are more concentrated than before but…'

*BaThum.*

Issei Dragonified his left arm as well when he saw 5 more Magic Bullet is heading towards him. He then got into battle stance

*Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!*

All 5 Magic Bullets were crushed by the brown-haired boy. He however showed a puzzled expression.

'This is strange…I know that he's supposed to have Low Magic. But, hw was he able to create those Magic Bullets?'

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes when he saw Saji's Sacred Gear had a line connected to his heart.

"You idiot! Are you converting your life-force into Magic power?!"

Saji showed a tired smiled and answered his opponent.

"Hahh…Hahh…That's right. With my Low Magic, this is the only way for me to shoot powerful attacks. I convert my life-force into Magic Power using my Sacred Gear's ability. It's just as you see. I'm risking my life, as it were."

"Do you intend to die?!"

"Yeah, I intend to die. I intend to beat you with the intention of dying. Do you understand our frustration?! Having our dream laughed at?! Do you understand our desperation as we believe in our dream?! This battle is being broadcast across the entire Underworld. We have to show the seriousness of the Sitri group in front of those guys that laughed at us!"

Issei closed his eyes when he heard Saji's resolution.

"…Alright then. If you intend to beat me with the intention of dying…I'll stop fooling around."

Issei changed his arms back to normal, and a set of red swirling tattoos started appear and glow on both his forearms.

"I'll show you a technique that I've been working on. Be prepared."

Issei raised his left hand and said a single word.

"Fixate."

*Swooo~!*

Darkness started to gather on his palm. Compressing, reshaping and swirling into a mass Orb of Dark Storm.

"Seize."

*Baam!*

Issei crushed the Dark Orb.

"Load Magic, Arnament."

Issei absorbed the Power of Darkness into his body.

The moment he opened his eyes, his usual brown coloured right eye had turned into gold colour. Making him having heterochromatic eyes. Left brown, right gold. His hair has lifted up and some of his hair has turned black and became slightly lounger.

"What the?!"

Saji was shocked at Issei's new aura and new look.

"This is Darkness Dragon Form."

Issei is now covered with Dark Aura. He took another form which he never did before.

**{Looks like you've succeeded.}**

"Yea."

* * *

><p>(Flashback: Back at Issei's Room; Chapter 26)<p>

Issei sat on the chair in his room. He couldn't sleep after he had just woken up.

"…_Hey Nova."_

_**{Zzzz…Mhm? What is it?}**_

"_There's something I want to try. But I need to do it with your help." _

_**{Umm…Sure. What can I do?}**_

Issei slowly shut his eyes.

"_We'll talk in the Inner World…"_

If someone walked into Issei's room, they'll think that the boy is sleeping on the chair.

* * *

><p>(In Issei's Inner World)<p>

Issei opened his eyes and saw Issei-Nova was standing in front of him.

"Do you really have to take my appearance every time we meet?"

Issei-Nova grinned when he heard that.

"Oh, come on. It's fun. Anyway, what do you need my help for?"

"Well…I was thinking. Apart from Master's Magia Erebea, I've never used any Darkness-Type Magic."

"Uhh…So?"

"Do you by any chance think that I have inherited Crom Cruach's ability?"

Issei-Nova placed his hand under his chin and thought for a moment.

"Hmm…That's interesting. I never thought about it before."

*Thin.*

A light bulb then appeared above Issei-Nova's head.

"Hey, partner. If you really do inherited Crom Cruach's ability, what do you think will happen if you absorb it?"

Issei raised an eyebrow when he heard Issei-Nova's proposal.

"I'm sorry, but what are you trying to say?"

"What I mean is that, if you truly have Darkness Dragon's Power, bring it up and try to use Magia Erebea and see what will happen."

Issei grinned when he finally understood what his partner meant.

"Alright, let's give it a shoot then!"

* * *

><p>(Present: Back to the Rating Game)<p>

Issei looked at his new appearance. He's currently covered in Dark Aura.

**{Partner, this is your 1st transformation, so there will be time limits.} **

"How much time do I have?"

**{Your time limit in this form is no longer than 1 hour.}**

Issei grinned when he heard that.

"That's more than enough! Here I come Saji!"

In an instant, Issei disappeared and reappeared in front of Saji

"!"

Saji was shocked when Issei was in front of him. The latter one's palm was already in front of the former's face.

"Kuh!"

Saji tried to step back as quickly as possible but Issei manage to grab onto his collar.

"I'll end this as quickly as possible."

*Bam!*

"KuHah!"

Saji coughed in pain when Issei back-fisted the former's stomach.

*Bam!* *Bam!* *Bam!*

Issei hit Saji again.

"D-Damn you, Hyou-!"

*Baam!*

Saji tried to fight back but Issei sent him flying with a spinning kick. Right at his face.

*Skkkkkkkkkkkkkd~*

The Pawn of Sona Sitri was skidding on the floor.

"…."

Issei remained quiet as he watched Saji lying on the floor. Not moving.

"Not yet...I'm not finish yet…"

"!?"

Issei widened his heterochromatic eyes when he saw Saji started to get up.

"Woooaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Saji shoued out loud as he mustered all his strength to pull his right hand.

"!?"

Issei was surprised when he felt the sensation of him being pull towards Saji. He looked down to find out that there's a line wrapped around his right hand.

"When did he-?!"

"Hyoudouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, I will defeat youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

'Crap! I lost my balance!'

*BAM!*

Saji finally landed a blow on Issei's face.

"Kuh!"

Issei started to stagger after receiving a blow from Saji.

"Ise-senpai!"

Koneko was worried when Issei started to stagger.

It was that moment, Issei remembered what Tannin told him during their training.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Evangeline, Tiamat, Tannin and Issei were sitting on the grass field, while the former Dragon King explained something to Issei.

"Kid. Listen very carefully. The most fearful attack in Rating Game is a "Heavy Blow"."

Issei looked at Tannin with an eyebrow raised.

"You mean like Heavy Attacks?"

Tannin shook his head.

"No. In the Rating Games that you'll be fighting in from now on will have various people fighting with various feelings. For the sake of one's desire, for the sake of a hobby, for the sake of one's family, for the sake of a woman, for the sake of wealth, and for the sake of a dream. Various thoughts and feelings mix together. Among these, there are even people who have invested their lives into the games. Among the participants in this hellish iron pot, there is an attack that must be feared the most. That is the "Heavy Blow"."

"…Meaning those who fight with their life on the line in order to achieve their dreams."

Tannin nodded his head.

"That's right. Those people put their life on the line in order to achieve their dreams. Those people will be able to deliver blows that reaches to the core of the body. This kind of blow is frighteningly effective. Even in the Underworld with its Magic and Science, the damage of that blow can't be expressed clearly. But, the ones who had been hit with this blow understand. Yeah, this is bad, they think. An opponent that can release this blow is an unmistakably, genuine strong enemy. You must never go easy against them. If an opponent can release that blow even if he is of a lower level than you, that is a different story. If you receive that blow, the battle situation will change completely. It pierces you. No matter what defence you use against it, it will surely reach the core of your body."

"…Heavy Blow, huh?"

* * *

><p>(Back to Issei vs Saji)<p>

"So this is what a Heavy Blow is…"

Issei showed a bitter smile as he tried his best to maintain his balance.

"That was a nice hit, Saji. I can feel still feel it inside my body."

"Not yet…I'm not finish yet…Absorb!"

The line around Issei's hand started to glow.

"Kuh!"

Issei kneeled onto the floor as he felt that his energy was being drained.

Saji grinned as he felt that his energy was being refill by draining Issei's.

"Thanks for the replenishment, Hyoudou. Now…I'll win. I'll defeat you…I'll take the first step towards my dream…and for Kaichou's dream… Do you understand our frustration? Having…Having our dream laughed at! Do you understand our desperation as we believe in our dream? This battle is being broadcast across the entire Underworld. We…We have to show the seriousness of the Sitri group in front of those guys that laughed at us!"

Issei immediately detached the line that was wrapped around his right hand.

**{He has stolen quite a considerate amount of energy.}**

"It's alright…"

*Doooooooooooo~*

Issei flared out his Dark Aura even more.

"Because the next blow will be the last! Saji!"

Issei and Saji charged towards each other.

**{Be cautious about his Heavy Blow, partner!}**

"Darkness Dragon's Devastating Fist!"

Dark Aura gathered around his right fist.

"Hyoudouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Saji charged towards Issei while rapping his right hand with tones of lines that were infused with Demonic Powers that he stole from Issei.

Both Pawns were bringing their fists towards one another.

**BAM!**

Both Pawns landed their fist on their opponent's chest at the same time.

*Creak…Dooooooooooooooo~!*

The floor behind Saji first cracked and was blown away!

Silence followed after the loud sound of impact.

"…..."

"…..."

Both of them remained in their posture.

"Cough!"

Issei coughed out blood and shook a little as he took a step back.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…That was an excellent punch, Saji. You really are amazing."

Saji's body started to shine.

Grayfia then made an announcement.

"**One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired."**

After hearing that announcement, Issei immediately powered down and bent his knees while breathing heavily. Trying to catch his breathe.

"Hah…Cough! Hah…Hah."

He even coughed out some blood.

*BaDum.*

"!? Ngh…Ghh!"

The brown-haired boy widened his eyes when he felt a sudden pain in his chest. He clutched his chest trying to suppress the pain.

There were Dark Auras leaking out from his body.

"Ise-senpai!"

Koneko rushed towards Issei and lent her shoulder to him.

The Dark Auras faded away the moment Koneko rushed towards him.

Issei forced a smile and said.

"I'm fine, Koneko-chan…I'm fine. We should get going."

Koneko however shook her head.

"Ise-senpai need to rest for a moment. It is not right to force yourself."

"But-"

Issei tried to argue.

"No. You need to rest. I will inform Buchou."

Koneko showed a worried expression.

**{You should listen to her, partner.}**

Issei just sighed and made a defeated smile.

"Alright. But I'll rest for 15 minutes only."

"…Fine."

Koneko then lead Issei into a clothing store where Issei could rest and avoid being detected by their enemies.

* * *

><p>Please Rate &amp; Review m(_ _)m<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm sorry, but this Chapter is a little shorter. I just got back from Singapore. I hardly touched my laptop when i was at there so...You know why I post this chapter late.**

**I was suppose to do 1 Chapter in 1 Week, but now I'm behind the schedule.**

**Stay tune for the next "LONGER" chapter where Issei will (spoiler alter) go into BERSERKER MODE! XDDD**

**Please Read & Review~! m(_ _)m**

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER ELEMENTSCHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES/MANGAS. **

"… …" – Speaking

'… …' – Thoughts

"… …" – _Spoke Mentally/Telepathically _

**{… …}** – Nova speaking

**[… …] **– Albion Speaking

* * *

><p>(At the Parking Garage)<p>

Both Kiba and Xenovia were moving cautiously while checking their surroundings.

Kiba was the one taking the lead.

Their plan was to descend down to the first floor through the car passage on the second floor.

"!?"

Kiba raised his hand to halt Xenovia's movement when he sensed that someone was ahead of them.

The person standing in front of them were Sona's Queen, Shinra Tsubaki, Sona's Rook, Tsubasa Yura, Sona's Knight, Meguri Tomoe.

Tsubaki looked towards the car where Kiba and Xenovia were hiding.

"We know you're there. Please come out."

"…."

"…."

Kiba and Xenovia remained quiet and chose to comply.

"How do you do, Kiba Yuuto-kun, Xenovia-san? We knew that you would be here."

"**Rias Gremory-sama's Bishop, retired."**

" "!?" "

Both Kiba and Xenovia widened their eyes when they heard that announcement.

"You two seemed pretty calm."

Kiba looked at Tsubaki with a neutral expression.

"Yea. I have to get use to such things or they'll just cloud my judgements."

"Geez…he didn't train his body enough."

Xenovia sighed as she showed disappointed look while rubbing the nose of her bridge.

"But even so…"

*Shinn.*

Xenovia then drew her sword on her back and pointed at them.

"…I will avenge for him."

Kiba also created a Holy Demonic Sword on his hand.

* *Khiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin~!* *

Kiba and Tsubaki clashed while Xenovia clashed against Tomoe.

Tsubaki was using a naginata.

"!?"

Tomoe widened her eyes when she saw Xenovia's sword and quickly took a stepped back.

"T-That sword…A Holy Sword?!"

Tomoe said that out loud in a surprised tone.

The sword that Xenovia holding wasn't Durandal but…

"That's right. This is Ascalon which Ise lent it to me for this Rating Game."

Xenovia smiled and answered Tomoe.

The Ascalon which Xenovia holding, were coated with both Dragon-Slaying Power and a portion of the Red Dragon Emperor, Nova's Power.

*Khinn!* *Khinn!* *Khinn!* *Khinn!*

Sparks were flying here and there as the blades were clashing against one another.

*Swoo~*

Suddenly, a space was created beside Xenovia.

Tomoe increased her guard as she suspected that Xenovia was about to draw out Durandal.

"!?"

Tomoe was surprised when she saw Holy Aura drifting out from the space.

"W-While you're keeping Durandal in the space, you're taking out its Holy Aura?!"

Xenovia smiled again.

"Yeah, I was suggested an interesting way to use Durandal. I somehow managed to achieve it in my training. But, I can use it more than sufficiently now."

*Khinn!*

"Hah!"

*Khinn!*

"Take this!"

Xenovia manage to create an opening and was about to strike Tomoe until…

Sona's Rook, Tsubasa, who put both her hands in front of her shouted

"Reverse!"

The Holy Aura that was coating Ascalon has turned into Demonic Aura.

Tsubasa's action caused Xenovia to lose her momentum as her sword was flicked away from her.

Tsubasa took her chances and tried to kick Xenovia in the stomach, but the latter one manage to regain her posture and dodged it.

*Gon!*

*Gashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!*

Tsubasa's kick manage to send a few cars flying with its force.

Kiba who just witnessed the change of Holy Aura into Demonic Aura was in a deep shock.

"Xenovia! Switch with me!"

When Xenovia heard Kiba's words, both of them switched places.

'Since my sword is Holy Demonic, using the skill Reverse is a complete futile…'

Kiba thought about it as he clashed his sword against Tomoe.

"**One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired."**

" " "!?" " "

Tsubaki, Tomoe and Yura were surprised by Grayfia's announcement.

"Heh. Looks like someone took down your comrade. I can't mess up either!"

Xenovia smirked when she heard that announcement and became even more fired up.

*KHiiiiiin!*

Xenovia successfully hit Tsubaki's naginata away.

"With this, the match has been decided!"

Xenovia got into her finishing strike pose and was bringing her sword down towards Tsubaki.

But…

"Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice!"

A huge ornamented mirror suddenly appeared in front of Tsubaki after she said something out loud.

*Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!*

Xenovia slashed the mirror into half.

"!?"

Xenovia widened her eyes when the broken mirror released a wave that attacked her before she could even react.

"Kuh! GuHaah!"

Xenovia suddenly gushed out blood all over the place and also coughed out some blood from her mouth as she was lying on the floor.

Tsubaki slowly walk towards her naginata and bent down to recover it from the floor.

She smirked as she looked at Kiba

"When this mirror is destroyed, the impact on it is doubled and returned to the opponent. I am a Counter-User. Kiba Yuuto-kun, it was a mistake to send the Power-Type Xenovia-san against me. Now…the only one remaining is you, Kiba Yuuto-kun."

Kiba had a single sweat on his cheek as he was in a difficult situation.

'This is bad. Xenovia received a doubled Power of both Ascalon and Durandal. I didn't know that Shinra-senpai has this kind of ability. Did she obtain this ability through growth and change? Buchou has the Phoenix Tears…This is seriously bad.'

Kiba thought about his situation.

"**One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawn, retired."**

Grayfia made another announcement that caught Sona's Queen's, Rook's and Knight's attention.

'! An opening!'

The moment Kiba saw his chances, he quickly picked up Xenovia and hid themselves within a nearby shadow. He then let Xenovia rest in a shadow of a car and took out some medical supplies he got from the drug store.

'Who would've thought that Kaichou had predicted that we would come to this place…She sent 2 Counter-Users here…For her to found a way to counter Holy user such as Xenovia…'

Kiba was very troubled by the fact that they're in a very disadvantage situation.

Xenovia grasped Kiba's hand and spoke weakly as Kiba was treating her.

"Kiba…abandon me. I'll disappear anyway. These injuries will cause me to retire any moment…"

"…."

Kiba moved his hand away and continued treating Xenovia.

"I know that. But…I too promised that I won't abandon my friends so easily."

Xenovia laughed weakly.

"Heh…How soft of you…You're just like Ise."

Kiba had a smile on his face when he heard that.

"Thank you. That really makes me happy. Part of me actually wanted to become like him."

"…Become like him?"

"Yea. I want to have his guts and willpower."

"…That doesn't suit you best, though."

"That may be true, but even if I can only move my finger, I will not fall!"

"…Hey. Are you telling someone like me to move? You're cruel."

Before Kiba could say anything, Rias suddenly contacted them through the communication.

"Yuuto, Xenovia, how are things going over there?"

"Buchou! We're in a disadvantage! It turns out, Shinra-senpai has a Sacred Gear called Mirror Alice that reflects her attackers' attack and double its damage!"

"!? But we didn't have any information about her having a Sacred Gear! How is Xenovia?!"

"Bad. Her condition will force her to retire in the game soon."

*Teko, teko, teko, teko.*

The sound of footsteps could be heard. Tsubaki, Tomoe and Tsubasa were getting closer.

Kiba stepped out from the shadow and face his opponents.

"Have you resolved yourself?"

Tsubaki said that as she was walking towards Kiba with Tomoe and Yura beside her.

"…."

Kiba remained quiet as he was focusing on harvesting Durandal's Aura which came out from a small tear in space behind him.

Xenovia was hiding behind the car and focused on maintaining the tear space.

Kiba then brought his sword down to the ground and shouted.

"This is the technique created by Xenovia and I! The two Knights of Rias Gremory!"

*Khiin!*

The moment Kiba's Holy Demonic Sword jabbed the floor, Kiba called out his technique.

"Durandal Birth!"

*DaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDaDan!*

Countless numbers of Holy Demonic Swords, coated with Durandal's Auras were popping out from the ground, wall, everywhere within the parking lot.

" "Kyaaaaah!" "

Both Tsubasa and Tomoe were hit by Kiba and Xenovia's technique. Tsubaki however, managed to escape.

Their body began to shine and Grayfia made her announcement.

"**Sona Sitri-sama's Rook and Knight, retired."**

Kiba rushed towards Xenovia and held her in his hands.

As Xenovia's body started to shine, she smiled.

"Kiba. That was a nice attack."

Kiba smiled back when he heard that.

"Yeah, when you and I work together again, we can make more Holy Swords bloom."

*Prangggggggggg!*

The moment Xenovia disappeared, the swords at the parking lot shattered and dissolved into nothingness. Leaving Kiba all alone.

"**One of Rias Gremory-sama's Knight, retired."**

"…Yuuto, can you hear me?"

Rias suddenly contacted Kiba again.

"Buchou? Xenovia just…"

"Yea. I know…but we have to move on. Go after Tsubaki."

"Alright. What about Ise-kun and Koneko-chan?"

"I just received words from Koneko that they'll be a little late. It seems like Ise received some heavy damage and needed some short rest. But they'll meet us at the enemy base as soon as possible."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>(Inside a Clothing Store)<p>

"Zzz…Zzz…"

Ise was currently sleeping while using some clothes as his pillow.

"…."

Koneko was silently watching the brown-haired boy sleeping.

*Swoo~*

Koneko looked at Issei's arms as the swirling tattoos were still there and would swirl occasionally.

'…What is this?'

Koneko thought about it as she continue keeping an eye on his arms.

*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.*

The digital clock beside Issei suddenly started to make a beeping sound.

*Be-Pa.*

Before the clock could make another sound, someone hit to clock to stop the alarm.

"Fuaaaa~ Looks like 15 minutes is up."

Issei got up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"…Ise-senpai, how are you feeling?"

The brown-haired boy looked at his hand. It's shaking weakly.

'Saji's Heavy Blow still hasn't fade away…I can still feel it.'

"…I'm better now. Sorry if I make you worried."

Koneko simply replied by shaking her head.

"So what did I miss?"

The moment Issei asked that question, Koneko showed a sad expression.

"…Xenovia-senpai retired…"

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes immediately when he heard that.

"Xenovia is out of the game?! How?!"

"I heard from that Shinra-senpai has a Sacred Gear called Mirror Alice. It reflects Xenovia-senpai's attack and returned it back to her with the attack doubled…"

"Fuku-kaichou defeated Xenovia…Kaichou's group doesn't really have any Power-Type…maybe Fuku-Kaichou is a Counter-User…That's would explain why Xenovia lost."

Issei started to mumble to himself.

"…Ise-senpai?"

Koneko tilted her head slightly as she was curious about what he's mumbling about.

"Hmm? It's nothing."

Koneko pouted slightly when Issei didn't share with her about his thoughts. But the latter one failed to notice.

"Anyway, we should head towards the enemy base as planned."

"…Hai."

* * *

><p>(Outside the Grocery Store)<p>

When Issei and Koneko arrived at Sona's base, Rias, Akeno and Kiba were already there, confronting Sona, her 2 Bishops, Hanakai Momo and Kusaka Reya and her Queen, Tsubaki.

"Ise! Koneko!"

"Ise-kun! Koneko-chan!"

"Ise-kun! Koneko-chan!"

Rias, Akeno and Kiba were happy seeing both Issei and Koneko arriving.

"Sorry for being late."

Issei apologized to the group.

"How do you do, Hyoudou Issei-kun, Toujou Koneko-san."

Issei shifted his attention onto Sona who just spoke in a calm and composed tone.

Sona was surrounded by a barrier which were generated by her Bishops, Momo and Reya.

"…?"

Issei raised an eyebrow when he discovered that something was off.

*Sniff sniff.*

'…That's strange. I can feel Kaichou's presence in the barrier, but I can smell a single scent from her…'

"…Kaichou, where exactly are you?"

" " " " " " "!?" " " " " " "

Everyone widened and looked towards Issei.

"What are you talking about, Ise? Sona is right in front of us."

Rias was confused.

"No. I don't think the Kaichou is real…Koneko-chan widened the range of your senses. Find out where the real Kaichou is."

Koneko didn't know what's going on but she chose to comply. She started focusing on finding the 'real' Sona.

"Ise, what are you trying to do?"

Rias asked her Pawn.

"It's just a hunch…but I think that the real Kaichou is hiding somewhere. She's a strategist. There's no way she'll come right to the centre. My guess is that the Kaichou standing in front of us is a fake one. Plus, I can't smell any scent from her."

He then turned to look at Koneko who was beside him.

"Koneko-chan, is there any chance that you can place a part of your spirit into a projection of yourself?"

"…That can happen."

"Then the Kaichou in front of us might be fake. Try to find out where the real Kaichou is."

"…Hai."

Tsubaki, Momo and Reya seemed to lose their composure the moment Issei deduced his observation.

Issei then looked towards his pal.

"Kiba, are you going to fight against Fuku-Kaichou?"

"Yes."

Issei then looked at his master.

"Buchou, can you leave the Bishops to me?"

Rias nodded her head.

"Alright. I'll take Koneko with me. But at least let Akeno assist you as well. Don't forget that you can use Promotion alright?"

"Hai. Promotion, Queen!"

Issei said that out loud. He then smirked when he felt a surge of power running inside him.

"…Buchou, this way."

Koneko leaded Rias to somewhere right after she sensed Sona was located at the rooftop.

"W-Wait!"

Momo tried to stop them but Issei stood in her way.

"Your opponents are me and Akeno-san."

"Get out of our way!"

Reya placed her hands forward and shouted.

"Seal!"

A barrier appeared and trapped Issei in it.

Momo also placed her hands forward and shouted.

"Enhanced!"

The barrier seems to thicken even more.

Issei just looked at the barrier calmly.

"This is a nice barrier but…not enough."

He threw his punch forwards.

*PRANGG!*

And broke the barrier with an ease.

"!? N-No way!"

"We've enhanced the barrier so much that even a High-Class Devil will have a difficulty in getting out!"

Issei showed his toothy grin.

"Hmm. Like I said, not enough."

The brown-haired boy then looked at Akeno.

"Shall we, Akeno-san?"

He offered Akeno a hand.

"…With Ise-kun here, I shall have the courage to use this hateful power of mine…"

Akeno said it with her eyes filled with determination as she held onto Issei's hand.

*Bzzt.* *Zzzt* *Tzzt*

Both Issei and Akeno started to have lightning coming out from them.

Yellow Lightning from Akeno, while Black Lightning from Issei.

"Let's do this, Akeno-san."

Akeno tightened her grip on Issei's hand.

"Hai, Ise-kun."

Both Yellow and Black Lightning started to come together.

"!? K-Kuh!"

"This is bad!"

Momo and Reya unconsciously took a step back when they say the amount of Lightning coming out from both Issei and Akeno.

"Momo, Reya!"

Tsubaki tried to rushed towards her comrades and help them but…

*Khiin!*

"Your opponent is me."

Kiba appeared in front of her and clashed against her. Preventing Tsubaki from helping Momo and Reya.

Both Issei and Akeno raised their hand and aimed at the 2 Bishops.

"Lightning God Magic: Black Lightning of Susanoo."

"Holy Lightning."

*Bzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!*

"M-Momo, it's now or never!"

"Yes!"

" "Reverse!" "

Both Momo and Reya shouted at the same time when they saw fusion of Yellow and Black Lightning heading towards them.

*Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!*

A bright mixture of Yellow and Black Light had covered the store.

"**Two of Sona Sitri-sama's Bishops, retired."**

Grayfia made that announcement.

Issei looked at the previous position where Momo and Reya stood.

'I wonder what this ability called "Reverse" is all about…'

The brown-haired boy thought for a moment and turned his head towards Kiba.

*Khiin!* *Khiin!* *Khiin!* *Khiin!*

Kiba and Tsubaki were still exchanging blows.

In terms of speed, Kiba has the upper hand. He also possessed a Holy Demonic Sword on his hand.

"Tch."

Tsubaki made a sound with her tongue and took something out from her pocket.

A bottle Phoenix Tears.

She then threw the bottle towards Kiba.

*Shiin!*

*Pa!*

She broke the bottle with her naginata. Causing the liquid to pour onto Kiba.

'What is she trying to do?'

Issei was curious about Tsubaki's action.

Pouring Phoenix Tears onto your opponent…Are you crazy?

Tsubaki then shouted while pointing at the liquid.

"Reverse!"

The Phoenix Tear somehow gave out a weird glow.

"!?"

Both Issei and Akenp widened their eyes when they saw the sudden change in the Phoenix Tears.

"Kiba!"

Issei shouted out Kiba's name worriedly as he had a bad feeling about the liquid.

Kiba just smirked and changed his Holy Demonic Sword into a Water Sword. Thus neutralising the Phoenix Tears.

Tsubaki thought that it was the right moment, struck. She brought her naginata towards Kiba's chest.

"If an opening was made even a little!"

Kiba manage to sidestep just in time to dodge it and created another Holy Demonic Sword.

*Zan!*

He sliced of the blade of the naginata.

"The current me has no openings."

He then created 4 Holy Demonic Swords beside him and launched them towards Tsubaki.

"Mirror Alice!"

Tsubaki summoned her Sacred Gear in front of her again.

"!?"

Both Issei and Akeno were shocked about Tsubaki's Sacred Gear.

Kiba on the other hand quickly swung his hand to the side, downgrading the Holy Demonic Swords into Demonic Swords.

*Pranng!*

The mirror broke, and Kiba received a doubled damages. He however clenched his teeth hard and raised his hand onto the sky.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

Kiba started to chant and the space started to bend and a tear was created.

Tsubaki widened her eyes in shock.

"That can't be!? T-that's!"

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will unleash it. Holy Sword, Durandal!"

Kiba took out the Holy Sword, Durandal from the space.

"…I shall use my comrade's sword to defeat you."

Kiba said that towards Tsubaki.

*Woosh~ ZAN!*

Kiba suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of Tsubaki who was still surprised by the fact that Kiba summoned Durandal. He then slashed Tsubaki in the stomach, giving the latter one a critical damage.

Tsubaki then kneel on the floor as she received that critical hit from Durandal.

"…This is beyond our calculation…We've focused on the wrong person, Sona…Kiba Yuuto was the group's ace…"

"That's right. You guys should've pay more attention on others instead of just me."

Both Kiba and Tsubaki turned their head to see Issei was walking towards them with a grin on his face.

The brown-haired boy placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder and continued.

"I'm not the only servant who serve Buchou, you know. Akeno-san, Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko-chan and Gasper all worked hard too for this Rating Game."

Tsubaki made a small smile and whispered something to herself.

"…Rias Gremory of Crimson-hair Ruin-princess, Himejima Akeno of Priestess of Holy Lightning, Kiba Yuuto of Holy Demonic Sword, Xenovia of Holy Sword Durandal, Toujou Koneko of Nekomata, Gasper Vladi of Forbidden Balor View…and you Hyoudou Issei of Red Dragon Emperor…What else can you do?"

Issei made a small smile as he heard what Tsubaki just said.

"I'll show you guys next time. This game has a couple of restriction that prevented me using flashy moves."

Tsubaki widened her eyes slightly as her body started to shine.

"Heh. You already performed a "flashy" move…You sure are full of surprises, Hyudou-kun."

Tsubaki said it softly and disappeared.

"**Sona Sitri-sama's Queen, retired."**

Issei looked at Kiba and showed him a thumb up while grinning.

"Let's head towards Buchou's and Koneko-chan's location."

Both Kiba and Akeno nodded her head.

* * *

><p>(At the Rooftop of the Department Store)<p>

"Welcome, Rias and Tojou Koneko."

The one who welcomed Rias and Koneko was none other than Sona.

"Sona, why on the roof?"

"The King must survive until the end. That is the duty of the King. If the King is taken out, the game would be over, right?"

"…Yes. That's true."

"Buchou!"

Rias turned her head to see Issei, Akeno and Kiba running towards her.

"Ise! Akeno! Yuuto!"

Rias was happy to see that her members were standing beside her.

Sona made a bitter smile when she saw Issei.

"You really have a sharp senses, Hyoudou-kun. For you to be able to conclude that I wasn't in the barrier by simply not able to detect my scent..."

Issei scratched the back of his head.

"It was a gamble. There's also a chances that the barrier prevents me from smelling your scent…"

Issei stopped right there the moment he felt like he had said something wrong.

Sona was blushing slightly the moment she heard Issei saying "smelling your scent".

Rias, Akeno and Koneko were looking at him with their eyes half-closed.

"W-Wait! That came out wrong! I didn't mean that in a weird way!"

"…Pervert."

Koneko made a harsh comment on Issei.

*ZA!*

That comment pierced through Issei's heart.

**{Kukukuku. You do sound like a pervert who keeps on sniffing women's scent.}**

Issei was shaking heavily from the embarrassment. His face was freaking red.

"S-Shut up…Nova…"

Koneko's comment was still stabbed on Issei's chest.

"Ise, we'll talk about this later."

"Ara ara. Ise-kun sure knows how to make a woman blush. I also want to be there when Buchou have a little "talk" with Ise-kun."

Rias was looking at him with her eyes remained half-opened while Akeno was showing her usual smile.

"Yes…I'm sorry…"

Issei was absolutely down when he was misunderstood by his comrade.

'Me and my big mouth…'

And he silently cursed himself.

Rias turned her attention back to her best friend.

"Anyway, let's settle this, Sona."

"Yes, Rias."

An Aura of Water gathered around Sona, and gradually formed something. This was no ordinary amount of water. Looking at it, the water seemed be collected from everywhere within the department store.

Issei widened his eyes when he saw the amount of water gathered around her.

"The members of Sitri Clan were all specialized in Water-Based Magic."

Kiba explained that calmly to Issei.

Rias took a step forward and started to use her Power of Destruction. Rias created a numbers of softball-sized Power of Destruction. Without hesitation, Rias fired magic bullets at Sona. The number of bullets was endless like that of a machine gun.

*Zabun~ Zabaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~*

Sona manipulated the water and changed it into a Water Wall.

*Pssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!*

The sound of water being evaporated could be heard out loud.

The instant that Rias's Magic hit the Water Wall, both the Power of Destruction and Water Wall were annihilated at the same time.

"Now then, Rias. I shall thoroughly display my Water Techniques to you."

Sona smiled and transformed a large amount of the water with Magic, turning it into many Water Hawks that flew in the air, Water Serpents that slithered on the ground, Water Lions, Wolves that herded together, and several huge Eastern Water Dragons as well.

Issei who was surprised by Sona's Technique said a single word with an awe tone.

"Wow…"

"Just as I wished for, Sona!"

Smiling fearlessly, Rias piled compression upon compression of her Power of Destruction and made another countless number of Magic Bullets in the air.

Both excelled in the quality of their magic, but looking at it like this, Rias stood out in Power while Sona stood out in Technique.

Both of them stood ready. Then, the two of them unleashed their attacks at each other at the same time.

*Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~!*

"**Resigned confirmed. The victory is Rias Gremory-sama"**

Grayfia made that announcement after the sound of explosion was heard. Sona resigned.

* * *

><p>(In the VIP Room)<p>

"Hohohohohoho! Looks like my disciple has won the game!"

An old man with muscular figure with a long white beard that reaches his neck was laughing heartedly. He wears a toga.

"He's my disciple as well, old man."

Evangeline was sitting beside the old man with a bored face.

The old man then looked at a young man with long black hair who wore white robe with red accents, with a matching white pants. His robe was left opened, showing his muscular figures.

"That was your Lightning-Style right, Susanoo-dono?"

Susanoo turned his head slightly to look at the old man.

"That's right, Zeus-dono."

Susanoo then looked at the young woman sitting next to him

"He's gotten stronger. Right, Amaterasu?"

The young woman who was beside him has buxom figure and has identical hair as the young man. She wears traditional attire of a miko. She has a golden tiara on her head.

"Yes. He's grown so much since the last time we saw him, brother."

Both Susanoo and Amaterasu were watching Issei with a warm smile.

*Sob, sob.*

Zeus, Evangeline, Susanoo and Amaterasu turned their head to their right when they heard the sound of someone sobbing.

"My Ise is all grown up."

Zack was having tears of joy for seeing his little brother winning the Rating Game.

Katerea was next to him, patting his back while showing a bitter smile.

Evangeline was the only one not happy about Issei's performance.

She turned her attention back to the screen where Issei and his comrades were being happy for winning the Rating Game. She subconsciously chewed her nail thumb.

"…Master, are you alright?"

Chachamaru who was standing behind Evangeline asked her master with a slightly worried tone.

"I'm fine."

'…He still hasn't master the Magia Erebea. The Darkness Dragon form he just…it's a risky technique. He might go out of control again if he continue using that technique.'

Evangeline shook her head slightly and decided to speak about something.

"Hey crow boy, that technique called "Reverse" that the members of Sitri group just used, was it from your department?"

Evangeline turned her head slightly to the back just so she could see Azazel.

Azazel made a small sigh while scratching the back of his head.

"Haihh…Yea. But we were still researching on that technique. It would seemed like Armaros or Sahariel had offered it to them on the condition of getting data during the game."

Evangeline then spoke.

"I don't know if you guys have noticed it but that technique places a large burden on the user's body. This technique can either shorten one's lifespan or the destruction of one's abilities."

Others simple nodded their head in agreement and Azazel addded.

"Yes. I suggest that we should bane "Reverse" from now on."

"Hohohoho. That sure was an interesting battle."

Odin suddenly laughed and said it in a satisfied tone. He then looked at the Valkyrie standing beside him and asked her bluntly.

"Hey Rossweisse, you think that Red Dragon Emperor boy is good enough to be your type?"

Rossweisse's cheeks reddened when she heard Odin's question.

"O-Odin-sama, what kind of question is that?! How could you say something like that out loud, in front of everyone?!"

Odin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just asking."

Odin then diverted his attention onto Sirzechs.

"Hey Sirzechs, what's the kid's name with the Dragon Sacred Gear?"

"You mean the host of Red Dragon Emperor? His name is Hyoudou Issei."

Odin however, shook his head.

"No, I mean the Pawn of Miss Sitri. I've met the Red Dragon Emperor before."

Sirzechs was kind of surprised by Odin's words but he answered the latter one anyway.

"His name is Saji Genshirou."

Odin smiled and rubbed his beard.

"He's a good Devil. You should take good care of him. He will become strong in the future. For him to keep on standing up and keep on challenging the Red Dragon Emperor like that. Not backing down. Not a single fear. The achievement of making the Red Dragon Emperor to fall onto his knees is kind of impressive if you ask me."

"That's right, that's right! Odin-ojii-chan really understands things, after all!"

Serafall kept on nodding her head happily as she was feeling extremely happy for her little sister's group was being praised. She even had teary eyes while watching the game.

Evangeline thought about something after hearing what Odin just said.

'…Ise, you still have so much to learn in this world. In the past, I've seen the weak ones defeating the strong ones. What you learned from today is just what Tannin during our trainings. Never let your guard down just because you're strong. And…that Darkness of yours…'

* * *

><p>(At the Medical Facility)<p>

Issei was currently walking towards Saji's room after he had visited Xenovia and Gasper which the two of them seemed a little down for losing.

"?"

He stopped for a moment when he sensed someone else was in Saji room.

'…Sirzechs-sama and Kaichou were in his room as well.'

He silently walked towards the door and peeked through the slightly opened door.

Sirzechs was holding an expensive-looking small box in his hands.

"U-Umm…This is…?"

Saji was nervously trembling.

"This is something awarded to the person who excelled and fought the most impressively in the Rating Game."

Sirzechs said that while smiling. But…

"I-I…lost to Hyoudou…T-This isn't a situation where I should be receiving this."

Saji grasped the sheets of his bed in apparent frustration and regret.

"That's true. But, consequently, bringing Ise-kun, the Red Dragon Emperor down to his knees was a huge accomplishment. We watched your battle in excitement from the spectators' room. To the extent that even Odin of the Norse praised you."

Sirzechs then took out a medal from the small box and put it on Saji's chest.

"You shouldn't humble yourself. Even a Devil like you can aim for the top. I'm happy that I can see promising young Devils of the future. Devote yourself more. I have high expectations of you."

Sirzechs patted Saji's head as he said it from the bottom of his heart. The former one added one more thing.

"It is fine, so no matter how many years or decades it takes. Continue aiming to be a Rating Games teacher."

At Sirzechs's words, Saji cried silently. His tears flowed down endlessly, and his face became dishevelled.

"…Saji, you displayed a gallant figure to a lot of people. Because you fought a splendid battle."

Sona was brimming with calm and self-control from her eyes.

Saji fingered the medal on his chest, then wiped away his tears with his hand and nodded strongly.

"…Yes…Thank you very much!"

Issei unconsciously smiled when he saw Saji receiving that medal.

'Kaichou sure is happy that her prided servant had gained such a huge estimation.'

He then silently walked away from the scene.

_**{You're not going in?}**_

Nova suddenly popped out from now where and asked his host telepathically.

"_No. I don't want to ruin the atmosphere in there."_

_**{You should at least tell Sona Sitri that you're sorry for embarrassing her like that.}**_

"…_Maybe next time."_

Issei turned his head slightly to take one last look at Saji's room.

'…Get stronger Saji. I want to fight against you again.'

* * *

><p>(In the Waiting Room)<p>

When Issei entered the room, he saw Asia was sitting there nervously waiting for someone.

"Ah. Ise-san!"

Asia happily rushed towards him when she finally noticed that he was standing there.

"Are you hurt, Ise-san?"

She was worried about him.

"I'm fine, Asia. Healthy as ever."

Issei patted her head with a smile.

" " "Ise-sama!" " "

Issei turned his head when he heard three people were calling him.

It's Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner.

"Hey guys."

Issei greeted them.

"The match was amazing!"

"Ise-sama is so strong!"

"Are you alright? The hit you received from Sona-sama's Pawn seems pretty bad to me."

"Thank you, Raynare and Mittelt. I'm fine, Kalawarner. Thank you for asking."

He then looked around for a moment.

"What is it Ise-sama?"

Raynare tilted her head slightly.

"Nothing, but where is-"

"I'm here."

Before Issei could even finish his words, a feminine voice could be heard just beside him.

The brown-haired boy jumped in surprised the moment he heard that familiar voice.

"Woah! O-Origami, since when did you learn to hide this well?! I can't even sense you at all!?"

"V."

Origami just gave him a victory sign. She's proud of herself for not being detected by Issei.

"Hohohoho. The Red Dragon Emperor sure have many women around him."

Everyone turned their head when they heard another voice.

It's Odin.

"Oh. Odin-sama, it's been a while. How have you been?"

Issei was happy when he saw Odin.

"I've been well, kid."

Odin smiled and shook hand with Issei.

"It's been a while since we last met. How long was it? 9 years? 10 years?"

"I believe it's 10."

"Ise-san? This is…"

Asia still had no idea who the old man was.

"This is Odin, the Chief Deity of Norse Mythology and Leader of the Gods of Asgard."

Issei introduced Odin to everyone.

"How do you do, ladies?"

Odin greeted the girls.

Asia quickly bowed her head and introduced herself.

"N-Nice to meet you O-Odin-sama. My name is Asia Argento. I'm sorry for not knowing who you are before."

"Please to meet you Odin-sama. My name Raynare."

"Hello, Odin-sama. My name is Mittelt."

"I'm Kalawarner. It's an honour to meet the Chief Deity of Norse Mythology."

"Hello. I'm Tobichii Origami. Please to meet you."

Odin gently rubbed his beard and show a perverted smile.

"Hohoho. I'm pleased to meet you all. All in different sizes…"

Odin seemed to be focusing on the girls breasts…

"…Umm…Odin-sama? You're showing your lewd face again…"

Issei had a sweat dropped on his head when he saw Odin's perverted look.

*Pa!*

Someone suddenly slapped Odin in his head with a harisen.

"Geez! I told you not to look at people with your perverted face. You have an important meeting soon, so please pull yourself together, Odin-sama!"

Rossweisse sighed tiredly and lectured Odin.

"…I know that already."

Odin half-closed his eye and rubbed the back of his head.

Issei turned his attention onto a beautiful young woman with long, silver hair and blue eyes who appeared in her late teens. She was also wearing a battle attire which consist of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings. And a pale blue cloth wrap underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

"Odin-sama, this is…"

Odin sighed tiredly and introduced Rossweisse to the group.

"This is my current assistant."

Rossweisse bowed her head and greeted everyone.

"Hello. My name is Rossweisse. Please to meet you all."

Odin then added one cruel fact.

"She's a virgin."

" " " " "…." " " " "

Everyone remained quiet for a moment.

Rossweisse on the other hand was shaking heavily and her face was tomato red.

"…You okay? Rossweisse-san?"

Issei asked her worriedly.

"I need sometime aloneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!"

Rosseweisse rushed out of the waiting room.

**{You sure are blunt as always, old greezer.}**

Everyone turned their head back to Issei when they heard Nova's voice coming from him.

"Hohohoho. If it isn't the Red Dragon Emperor. It's nice to hear your voice again."

"You haven't change at all, Odin-sama…"

Issei showed a bitter smile.

"Yo, Ise!"

Issei turned his head again when he heard a familiar voice.

"Zeus-sama! Amaterasu-sama! Susanoo-sama!"

Issei waved at his previous mentors.

Zeus walked towards Issei and hugged him tightly.

"How have you been, my dear boy?"

"I'm fine…Zeus-sama…can't breathe…"

Issei was being crushed by Zeus.

"Zeus-dono. I'm afraid that Ise can't breathe."

Susanoo gently tapped on Zeus's shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, my bad! Hahahahahaha! Sorry about that Ise!"

Zeus quickly let go of Issei and patted the latter's shoulder.

"No biggie…"

Issei said it while trying to catch his breathe.

"Thank you, Susanoo-sama."

Issei thanked his former mentor.

Susanoo smiled and shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'm impressed by the fact that you've grown so much. The Lightning Magic you learned from me has improved a lot."

Issei scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly as he was complimented by Susanoo.

"Thank you for your compliment."

He then noticed Amaterasu slowly walking towards him.

"Amaterasu-sama- !?"

Issei widened his eyes when Amaterasu, the Shinto Sun Goddess suddenly embraced him warmly.

"…How have you been, Ise?"

"I-I've been well. Amaterasu-sama? Why this sudden?"

"…I've miss you so much, Ise. And…"

Amaterasu slowly let Issei go and...

*Thud.*

She used her right index finger and poked Issei's forehead.

"?"

The brown-haired boy raised an eyebrow as he was confused by the Goddess's action.

Amaterasu then pouted her cheeks cutely.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to address me so formally? I want you to call me Ama-chan, remember?"

"B-But…"

"Call me Ama-chan."

"B-"

"Ama-chan. Say it. A~ma~ -chan."

Issei had a sweat dropped on his head again as he was being pressured by Amaterasu.

"Y-Yes…Ama-chan."

He had no choice but to comply.

"Good boy."

Amaterasu smiled warmly and patted Issei's head.

"Hahahahaha! I've never know the Shinto's Sun Goddess has a personality like this."

Zeus laughed heartedly at the scene in front of him.

Susanoo made a small smile.

"She only behaves like this in front of Ise."

Asia, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Origami were really surprised by the fact that Issei was talking with Gods and Goddess.

"Ise-sama sure is amazing."

"Yea…For him to talk with the Gods and a Goddess like that."

Raynare and Mittelt were saying with an awe tone.

"Why are you guys here anyway?"

Issei asked the fellow Deities.

Odin answered Issei by saying,

"We have a conference on a terrorist-countermeasures with the Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Zeus of Mt. Olympus, Susanoo and Amaterasu of Shinto and Indra of Mt. Sumeru."

Issei narrowed slightly.

"Khaos Brigade right?"

The Gods and Goddess nodded their head.

"Oh. I want you guys to meet my friends."

Issei brought his former mentors to meet his friends.

"Guys, this is Zeus-sama, Susanoo-sama and…Ama-chan…"

Zeus, Susanoo and Amaterasu waved their hands at the girls.

"Guys, this is Asia, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Origami."

The girls smiled sheepishly and waved their hands back to the Gods and the Goddess.

"Iseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!"

"!?"

Issei widened his eyes when he heard someone was again calling him. This time, it's louder than the previous ones.

He turned his head to see Zack was running towards him, with tears of joy.

"Congratulation in winning the Ratin-"

*Pa!*

"Guhah!"

Before Zack could tackle his little brother, Issei lariated Zack in the neck.

"Ise…*tap* I give…*tap**tap**tap* You can release me now…*tap**tap*"

"Haihh…Do you seriously have to act like this?"

"Can't help it…*tap**tap* It's a habit…"

"You can let him go now, Ise."

Issei turned his head to see Katerea standing behind him.

"Katerea Nee-sama."

Issei happily greeted the descendant of Leviathan. But chose not to let Zack go just yet.

"Congratulation on winning the Rating Game, Ise."

"Thank you very much, Katerea Nee-sama."

"Ise…*tap**tap*"

"Oops. Sorry, Nii-chan."

Issei quickly let go of his brother.

"Congratulation, Ise!"

Zack recovered very quickly and hugged his little brother.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Issei was struggling to free himself.

" " " " "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" " " " "

Everyone was laughing heartedly at Issei.

* * *

><p>(Gremory Train Station)<p>

It's been a week after Rating Game, the Gremory group were receiving a farewell from the Underworld at the station in front of the main residence.

"Well then, Issei-kun. I look forward to the day we can meet again. You may return here any time without hesitation. Think of the Gremory family as your own family."

Lord Gremory said that as many servants stood behind him.

"Thank you very much, Lord Gremory. But I'm afraid that is a bit too grand for me…"

Issei was smiling bitterly, but Buchou's mother, Venerana also affirmed it.

"Not at all. Issei-san. Please take care of Rias in the human world. Since my daughter can be so selfish, I worry."

"M-Mother! W-What are you saying!?"

Rias's face turned deep red.

"Yes, Venerana-sama. I will take care of Buchou."

Issei said it with a toothy grin which caused Rias to blush even more.

"…Uu, I'm also being moved to tears. The future of my family is bright…"

Lord Gremory started crying.

Venerana just sighed beside him.

"Wait a minute, dear. Isn't this where the father is supposed to retaliate by saying something like "I won't give up my daughter yet!"?"

"Even if you say that, Issei-kun seems to have surpassed my power already, so isn't it enough already? I think it will be fine even if I settle down soon."

"Please wait until Rias has graduated from high school at least before talking about retirement."

Issei blushed a bit when he knew what both Rias's father and mother were talking about.

"Rias, send us a letter during your remaining summer holidays."

Sirzechs said that while carrying his son Millicas-sama in his arms. Grayfia-san was standing immediately behind them.

"Yes, Onii-sama. You stay well as well, Millicas."

"Yes, Rias-nee-sama!"

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Sirzhechs then said something as if he just remembered it.

"Tohka will be following you guys back to the Human World."

"Eh?"

Issei was the one who made that sound.

The next thing he know is that Tohka was rushing towards the group while pulling a large and I mean LARGE suitcase behind her.

Sirzechs then explained to the group.

"Tohka said that she wishes to learn more about the Human World, and she wants to attend Kuoh Academy. I had already spoken to Sona and Tohka will be studying at there when the school opens."

" " " " "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" " " " "

Everyone was shocked by Sirzechs information.

"I'll be in your care from now on, everyone."

Tohka bowed her head and greeted the group with a warm smile. She's wearing a light purple casual dress.

"…."

Issei remained quiet. Not knowing what to say.

_**{Seems to me, your life will be getting noisier.}**_

"_Shut up, Nova…"_

_**{Hahahahahahaha! You always say that when I'm right!}**_

"_Please just shut up…"_

"Take care of her alright? She has so much to learn in the Human World."

Issei nodded his head at Sirzechs request.

"Don't worry, Sirzechs-sama. Everyone and I will take care of Tohka."

"Ise, I'll stay here a little longer. But don't worry, I'll be back when the school opens."

Zack said it while Katerea was standing beside him. Holding his hand.

"I'll stay here for a little longer as well, boy."

Evangeline was there to send Issei and the others off as well. Chachamaru was standing behind her.

The group then boarded the train and were giving their farewells to Zack, Katerea, Evangeline, Sirzechs and the others from the window.

* * *

><p>(On the Train)<p>

Issei was currently looking out the window…which was a complete darkness.

Rias who was sitting in front of him decided to ask him a question.

"Ise, did you finish your school homework?"

Issei turned to look at his master.

"Yea. I finished them before the holiday even began."

"For spending your summer holidays in the Underworld, how do you feel?"

"It's good. You can say that I wish to come here more often. I haven't actually got a chance to walk around at the Underworld."

"Then…maybe…next time…yo*mumble* and *mumble*…could*mumble* together…"

Rias said something and mumble something so softly that even Issei couldn't hear it properly.

"Buchou?"

Before Issei could asked Rias any further question, Koneko appeared in front of him and sat on his lap with her cat ears twitching.

"K-Koneko-chan?"

Issei blushed slightly as he was surprised by Koneko's sudden action.

"Nyan~"

For the first time, Koneko actually smiled with an actual, true smile across her whole face.

*Boom~!*

Issei's mind was blown away by her cuteness at that moment.

'Cute…Too cute…'

The girls in the train were displeased by Issei's reaction.

The brown-haired boy had no idea what he was supposed to do on the train, while Nova kept on laughing in his head.

* * *

><p>(Underground Station at Human World)<p>

"Hmm~ It's good to be back."

Issei stretched himself as he got off from the train

"We've finally reached the Human World right?"

Tohka was standing beside him.

"Yep. We've arrived, Tohka."

Issei looked at Tohka with a smile.

The boy's expression changed immediately when something caught his attention.

"Asia Argento…We finally meet."

A gentle-looking, handsome young man with blonde hair was drawn near Asia.

"U-Umm…"

Asia was surprised by the man's action. She tried to step back but the man kept on closing their distance.

"Who are you and what business do you have with Asia?"

Issei stood in front of Asia and asked the young man.

His eyes widened in surprised when he recognised the young man's appearance.

"You're Diodora Astaroth?!"

The young man, Diodora smiled when he heard his name.

"That's right. My name is Diodora Astaroth. It's an honour that the Red Dragon Emperor know my name."

For some reason Diodora's smile pissed Issei off.

"Asia, do you not remember me?"

Diodora then revealed his chest and showed a big scar there.

Asia's eyes opened wide as she recognised that scar.

"That wound, could it be-"

"Yes, my face couldn't be seen back then, but I am the Devil from that time."

Asia was shocked by Diodora's words.

Diodora tenderly took Asia's hand and kissed it.

*Snap!*

Something inside Issei snapped immediately. But he chose to remain calm.

Diodora then said something that made Issei so wanna kill him.

"Asia, I came to meet you. I apologise that I couldn't greet you at that meeting. But, I think the encounter between you and I was destiny. I want you to be my wife. I love you."

Diodora proposed to Asia.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review~ m(_ _)m<strong>


End file.
